


I'll speak to your heart

by Atlandis



Series: Pain changes your soul. Love changes your life [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Bullied Niall, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Discrimination against gay people, Even if at the beginning Liam's an asshole, Family Problems, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Harry and Niall are very close, Hated Liam, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Important friendship between Liam and original male character, Jealous Liam, Liam Niall and original male character have lots of secrets, Liam has no sisters, Liam just shuts people out, Liam pretends he's not gay, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mistakes, Niall helps Liam to be a better person, Niall tries to be friend with Liam, Protective Harry, Protective Liam, References to Depression, Romance, Sad scenes, School Project, Secrets, Smut comes quite late, The lads don't approve Niall and Liam's relationship, The lads have a fight, Top Liam, Unexpected Kiss, Violence, Younger Niall, dramatic scenes, graphic description of violence, sex scenes, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 191,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlandis/pseuds/Atlandis
Summary: When Niall Horan starts his first year at Imperial College London, he learns one thing: that a certain Liam Payne is the most hated and feared student of the campus. So what happens when Niall is paired up for a project with Liam?Soon, the Irish boy realizes that he and Liam have many things in common: a dark past, a suffering heart and lots of secrets... And maybe a love feeling for each other. But when you're too scared to love a person of your same sex, even if that person makes you feel alive again, you can make huge mistakes that end up hurting people who want to help you... and that's exactly what Liam does.Will love be able to relieve their pain? Or will it turn them away from each other?





	1. A NEW BEGINNING

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, for those who don’t know me, I’m Atlandis and I welcome you in this new story.  
> Some brief information: it will be a Niall/Liam romance set at Imperial College London. Now, I don’t live in England or the USA so I have no idea how universities work there, I did some research on the internet but most of the things that I wrote could be wrong so I apologize in advance if I wrote some things that don’t make any sense XD you’ll have to use your imagination.
> 
> Well, good reading.

Niall was walking in the corridors of the huge building with the backpack and two heavy suitcases in the hands, trying to find his new room. He still couldn’t believe it, he managed to get in the Imperial College London, and soon he would began his new university life.

"Yeah, but first I have to find my room" he said to himself with a laugh.

Eventually he was forced to ask for information to some older students or he would spend the first night sleeping in the hallway. Thanks to their help, Niall reached the room, he put the bags on the floor and opened the door with his own key. When he entered, he closed the door behind him and studied the room. It wasn’t bad at all: the walls were white, there were two beds, one to the left and one to the right, while at the end of the room, in front of a large window, there was a desk with enough space for two people. Niall noticed that on the bed to his left there were clothes and other things and he realized that his new roommate had come before him.

Niall chuckled "I’ve found someone messier than me"

The boy put his suitcases on the bed to his right and he began to remove some clothes and other items to put some of that stuff on shelves above the bed. Then he took a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, hair spray, gel, shaving cream and razor and he went to a closed door that had to be the bathroom. He knocked for safety, it wouldn’t be a good start if he came into the bathroom while his roommate was doing his things.

When no one answered, he opened the door and put his things on the shelves above the sink. At that moment he heard the bedroom door open, so Niall left the bathroom to meet his roommate.

"Hey, mate!" the boy said with a smile "You must be my new roommate, I'm Louis Tomlinson"

"Niall Horan, nice to meet you" and the two boys shook their hands.

"Hey, are you Irish?"

Niall nodded proudly "Yes, and proud of it"

"Awesome" Louis said "I bet you’re a beer expert"

Niall laughed "Yeah, well, if you live in Ireland and you don’t drink beer basically you don’t drink at all!"

Louis's face looked like that of a child who has won a lot of candies "Great! You’ll be my beer adviser, so when we'll go to a party I won’t risk to drink dirty water"

"Happy to help"

"I'm sorry for all this mess" Louis looked at his things scattered all over the room "I'm afraid you'll have to get used with these scenes"

"As long as I don’t find your dirty underwear on my pillow there are no problems" Niall commented laughing.

Louis laughed as well "Don’t worry, it'll never happen"

For the rest of the day the two boys spoke of their life, their interests and other stuff to get to know better each other. Niall concluded that his new roommate was a really nice person, and he was pretty hot, too.

The boy pushed that thought in the back of his head "So, what are you studying?"

"Life Sciences, at the Faculty of Natural Sciences. I'm in my third year. What about you?"

"Well, this will be my first year. I’ll follow the course of Medicine at the Faculty, well, of Medicine"

Louis bit his lip and was momentarily silent. Niall wondered if he said something strange "Something wrong?"

Louis shook his head and smiled, as if nothing had happened "Sorry, I was just thinking. You know, a friend of mine is studying in your faculty but he follows a different course, maybe I can introduce him to you"

"Sure" Niall said still a bit confused "I’d like that"

Louis knew that his behavior had seemed strange to Niall, so he decided to change the subject "Listen, do you wanna do a tour of the building?"

Niall smiled and nodded "Of course!"

* * *

The two boys walked down the entire building, Louis showed to Niall the most important rooms of the University, although according to him the only important rooms were the restaurants. Then the two boys went out in the garden, many students were passing their time under the shade of the trees.

"Hey Tommo!" a voice said behind them.

The boys turned around, another student was walking towards them with some books under his arm.

"Harry!" Louis hugged him "It's good to see you, man! How are you?"

"Not bad. Who is he?" he asked, pointing Niall.

"He's my new roommate" Louis said Louis and Niall stretched his right hand "I'm Niall"

Harry shook his hand and smiled "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Styles, Louis's boyfriend"

"Oh..." Niall said "Wow… I didn’t know I..."

Suddenly the two boys laughed "You should see your face!" Louis said with tears in his eyes.

"Haha yeah, very funny... can you explain what just happened? Because I don’t I think I understood"

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes "Sorry mate, it was just a joke"

"So... you’re not together?" Niall asked and the two boys shook their heads "But why..."

“Do we do it?" Louis asked, anticipating Niall’s question "Well, there are a lot of people here who genuinely believe that Harry and I are in a relationship"

"Then one day we said: why convince them otherwise if no one believes us? So time to time, we pretend to be a couple, especially with those of the first year like you. People's reactions are always hilarious” Harry explained.

"However, those who know us know that we're just good friends" Louis said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Wow, I've seen many things in my life" Niall began "But two boys who pretend to be together for their own fun is a whole new thing for me"

Harry and Louis laughed "Well, we should continue our tour of the campus. See you tomorrow, Harry"

"Sure! Niall, if tomorrow you want to join us for lunch you’re welcome"

Niall smiled "Thanks Harry, I wouldn’t mind"

So Niall and Louis continued to explore the campus "Harry studies Bioengineering" Louis explained "He’s a second year student"

"He's nice" Niall said. There was a brief pause between them, after a few minutes Niall spoke again "I wanted to thank you for what you're doing. For the tour of the campus"

Louis smiled warmly "You’re joking right? It was a pleasure for me. Anyway, I knew right away that you're a nice guy, I'm sure we'll be great friends"

"Sure" Niall said, but the tone of his voice wasn’t convincing.

Louis immediately noticed the strange reaction of the boy next to him "Something wrong?"

Niall shook his head "No"

"Okay, but if you need anything you can tell me"

"Of course Louis, thank you"

* * *

The following day he began the lessons, considering that Louis and Niall followed two different faculties they had different schedules and classrooms, and when Niall got up he noticed that Louis was already gone. So, the Irish young man took the backpack and books he needed and went to the first lessons of his course.

At 11:30 he received a message.

**_-from Louis_ **

_Hey Niall, I end up at 12:15 and go to lunch with Harry and another friend of mine. U want to join us?_

Niall was really happy about the invitation and obviously he couldn’t help but accept.

_Sure! See you in the canteen... if I remember the way lol XD_

After a few seconds he received a second message.

**_-from Louis_ **

_If you don’t, I'll send u the GPS coordinates :-P_

Niall smiled and walked to his next class. At 12:30 he left the room to get to the canteen. When he arrived in the great hall he saw that there were dozens of tables and a huge number of students who were eating. Niall noticed that there were a couple of hands that asked him to come closer, so he headed toward them and immediately recognized Louis and Harry, there was another guy with them, probably Louis’ friend.

"Niall! It's good to see you!” Louis said "How was your first day?"

"Fine, even if for a moment I was about to fall asleep"

"I understand you!" Harry said "I sleep more during classes than during night"

"Maybe because you and Zayn play videogames until 3:00 am. Oh right, he's Zayn Malik, Harry’s roommate" Louis explained pointing to the guy sitting next to Harry.

Zayn stood up and reached for Niall "Hi, nice to meet you"

"Niall, my pleasure. Okay then, I'll get something to eat, I'll be right back"

Shortly after Niall returned with his lunch in the tray and sat next to Louis while Zayn and Harry were sitting in front of them.

"What are you studying?" Niall asked to Zayn.

"Computing at the Faculty of Engineering. I've never seen you before, I presume you’re in the first year"

Niall nodded "First year of Medicine"

Harry, who was drinking water, began to cough while Zayn dropped a piece of bread from his right hand. The two stared at Niall as if he was an alien.

"Alright” Niall said confused "This is the second time it happens, why do you have this reaction?"

The two boys stared at Louis "You didn’t tell him?" Zayn asked.

Okay, Niall was really confused "Tell me what?"

"I didn’t know how, and I thought we could do it together" Louis said.

"Can you explain what the hell's going on?!" Niall asked a little irritated.

Harry took a deep breath before speaking "Okay, do you see that guy sitting alone across the room?"

Niall looked up, all the tables were filled with people except one that for some reason was only occupied by a boy who was listening to music on headphones.

"I see him. Who is he?” Niall asked.

"A dangerous person, that's who he is" Zayn replied coldly.

"His name is Liam Payne, he attends your own course" Louis said.

Niall shook his head "I didn’t see him in class this morning"

"This is because he's a third year student. Anyway he rarely attends classes, he’s a kind of genius or something" Harry said.

"I don’t understand, what's the problem?"

"You see, unlike me, you and the majority of people of this university, Liam is not a friendly person" Louis said "He’s dangerous, once during the first year he hit a third year guy just because he said to him that he couldn’t smoke inside the building"

"Really?"

Louis nodded "And I also know that during last year of high school, he spent a few months in a reformatory. He’s not the kind of person you want to have as a classmate"

"And what should I do to not end up like that guy of the third year?" Niall asked a bit worried.

"First" Harry began "Never sit at that table, even if he is not there. Soon you’ll understand that every bar, restaurant or canteen of this university has a place reserved only for Liam, so if you want to live you must not occupy those places. Second, from what I know the few times he goes to class he sits as far away from the others, but if for some reason he sits beside you remember that you can talk to him only if he makes you a question"

"Oh come on! This is ridiculous”

"Third, for any reason in the world you have to knock on the door of his room. It's an off limits place"

"It’s not a problem" Niall said "I'm not going to knock on the door of a person who could break my arm"

The boys laughed "You learn quickly" Zayn said.

"Fourth" Harry continued "And that's the most important point: if for some reason you feel threatened by him, go looking for William. He'll help you"

"William?" Niall asked "Who is he?

Louis raised his head to cheek the people in the hall “Look, there he is"

Niall looked at the point indicated by Louis and saw that there was a boy who was speaking with a group of students.

"William Whitmore" Louis explained.

"Oh yeah!" Niall said "I saw a picture of him in the university website"

Zayn nodded "He's a brilliant math student of the third year and he’s also the President of the Student Council. He holds this position since he started to study here. He’s considered as the wisest and fairest of all students here"

William had black hair perfectly combed and blue eyes. Compared with other students William wore a very elegant suit, blue pants and blue jacket, purple tie partially hidden by a black waistcoat. On the right hand he held a black cane that helped him to walk. In fact Niall noticed that the boy limped from his right leg. After retiring from some students who were talking to him, William took a plate where he put two apples and a bottle of water and walked to the other side of the room. Niall immediately noticed that many students greeted him affectionately.

"Good morning, William"

"Good morning" he said, smiling.

"Hey William, how are you?"

"I’m fine fine, thanks"

"Hi Will!"

"Hi guys!"

Niall smiled at the display of affection that students showed for their President, but suddenly he noticed that William was heading toward Liam’s table.

"Hey, wait a minute..."

If what they said about Liam was true, William was making a big mistake. Eventually William stopped right in front of Liam. The boy looked up and just when Niall believed that Liam would hit him, William sat down in front of him without problems and began to eat one of the apples.

"What the..." once again Niall was confused "What’s this? Another one of your jokes?" he asked, staring at Harry and Louis.

"No" Louis answered "I know this is gonna be weird for you, but William and Liam are... well, they're friends"

"Are you serious?"

Zayn nodded "From what we know they met each other a long time ago. We don’t know how, or why, but William is the only person who Liam trusts, the only person whom he regards as a friend. And he’s also the only person who can control him"

"That's why I told you that if you have problems with Liam you must go to William" Harry explained "He's the only one who can help you"

"But I don’t understand” Niall said “Why do Liam behave like this? You said that William’s the only one who can control him, why?”

"We don’t know Niall" Louis answered "The bond between them is a mystery to everyone"

* * *

"Good morning Liam" William sat down in front of him "How was your day?"

Liam took off his headphones and looked up "Boring" he simply replied, then he leaned forward, grabbed one of the two apples from William’s plate and began to eat it. William didn’t seem troubled by the gesture and he ate his apple as if nothing happened.

"I spoke with the Principal this morning" William said "He wanted to know if there is a risk of further incidents between you and others students"

"What did you say?" Liam asked, rolling his eyes.

"That if you’ll hit another person I won’t help you as I did the last two times"

Liam looked at him in surprise, obviously he wasn’t expecting that answer "What?"

"You heard me" William said quietly "If you hurt another person within the borders of this institute I won’t obstruct the request for your expulsion. And if you get kicked out, all you've done in these years will vanish in the wind"

Liam chuckled, but it was a totally fake laugh "And who cares?"

"It should care to you"

"Why?" Liam asked.

"Because I have no intention of paying your bills when you won't find a job just because you didn’t finish your studies" William always kept a calm and relaxed voice, but Liam knew better than anyone that he should never underestimate the words of his only friend.

"Alright" Liam snorted "I'll be a good boy"

William nodded and poured some water on his glass, then he pulled out a small box from the left pocket of his jacket. Liam was watching his friend in silence when some laughter put him out of his his thoughts. Turning his head, the boy laid his eyes on a table on the other side of the room and it was then that he saw a young student with blond hair, who was laughing along with three other boys.

For several seconds Liam's eyes remained fixed on the stranger until he decided to look away. William had noticed his reaction, but he decided not to say anything for the moment so he opened the box and took three white pills, he put them in his mouth and drank some water.

"What?" William asked, seeing the way Liam looked at him.

"Last time you took two of them. Are you alright?"

William chuckled "Oh Liam, you’re worried about me? I’m moved" and he stood up.

"Oh shut up!" Liam said, rising from his chair and finally an amused grin appeared on his face.

* * *

Niall was talking to Zayn when he noticed that Liam and William were moving away. And then something happened that caught Niall’s attention, before leaving the room Liam turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes, after several seconds he looked away and disappeared from the room.

"Hey, are you okay?" Louis asked.

"What? Ah, yeah, I'm fine"

"Well, we should go now" Harry suggested "There are many hours of boring lectures that are waiting for us"

"Yeah, good idea. I'll see you for dinner tonight?" Zayn asked "We could go to one of the University restaurants"

"Good idea, what do you think Niall?" Louis asked to his friend.

"Perfect for me"

The four boys left the canteen and went to their lessons. In the following weeks the bond between Niall and the other three boys became stronger and he was really happy to have made friends with people like them. Soon the four boys began to study together, playing video games together and do all the things that friends do.

But there was a thought that never left Niall’s mind. Why Liam stared at him that day in the canteen? It was just a coincidence? Or was there something more?

So, the few times that Niall saw Liam at the canteen or in the hallways he couldn’t avoid watching him. His interest in the mysterious and gloomy boy increased day by day: he wanted to know why he behaved like that, he wanted to understand the bond of friendship between him and William, but above all wanted to have an opportunity to know him. Because Niall felt within himself that Liam had something special, but mostly because he knew that dark and angry look. It was a look that Niall, for a short and bad period of his life, had had on his face, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the first chapter. Why is William the only one who Liam considers as his friend? What secrets do they have? What happened to Niall before the university? Keep reading to find out.  
> Comments are always accepted,  
> See you soon :-)


	2. BAD DAY

Niall got up early that morning to go to class. After washing his face he combed his hair and left the room as quietly as possible because Louis was still sleeping. He went to the nearest bar for a quick breakfast and then he went straight in the classroom of Ms. Hoffman, genetics teacher.

"Hello everyone" professor Hoffman said entering the room, followed by another person. Niall recognized him immediately, it was William.

"So, before starting our lesson Mr. Whitmore has a short communication to do to you of the first year" the woman announced before leaving the word to William.

"Thank you for your time, Professor Hoffman" he began, keeping as always his quietly and relaxing tone "For those of you who still don’t know me, I'm William Whitmore, President of the Student Council. I'm here to welcome you to the first year of the Medicine course. If you need anything you can come to me or you can ask to the others council members" then he took a short break "Even if no one seems to remember who the others council members are, so I don’t understand why I'm still giving this information to the students if I know that they all come straight  to me"

A common laughter spread through the room "I suppose it's because your President has three legs, so it's easier to recognize him" William added showing his walking stick, once again the students laughed at his joke.

"Well" he continued, and immediately silence fell in the room, all paid him maximum attention "Before leaving you to the fascinating studies of genetics, I have a communication by Professor Swift. He told me to tell you..." he said, pointing first himself and then the students before him who laughed again at the scene "...that this afternoon at 2:00 o’clock is recommended your presence at his lecture to illustrate a project that will involve you and the students of the third year of your course. Well, good lesson"

William walked to the door, but just before leaving, he stopped "Oh yeah, one last thing. It’s really important and I was about to forget it"

Again, all eyes rested on him, ready to hear the important communication he had to say.

"Try the chocolate cookies at the bar on the second floor, they’re delicious" and with that last sentence he left the room. Niall wasn’t sure why, but the whole class began to cheer in honor of their President.

"He's a genius!" a girl next to Niall said, he couldn’t agree more.

* * *

 "William is really cool, I like him" Niall said before eating his sandwich. The boys were in Harry and Zayn’s room, they had planned to have lunch in a different place than usual. Zayn was lying on his bed with Harry sitting next to him, Louis was sitting in the other bed while Niall was at the center of the room sitting in a chair.

Louis nodded "I know, he’s really the best"

"I doubt there will be another President like him" Harry added "He has all the qualities that a leader should have: he’s smart, wise and funny. He shows great authority but he’s also humble. I would not be surprised if one day he’ll become Prime Minister"

"If he will still be able to walk" Louis said.

"What are you talking about?" Zayn asked, confused.

"Oh, right. Sometimes I forget that I'm the only one among us who is in the third year as William. You see, when we started the university he didn’t have his walking stick, but the first year I noticed that he started to limp. And then in the second year he began using the stick"

"Do you think he has a problem or something?" Niall asked a bit worried.

"I'm not sure" Louis answered "He says it's just an old wound, but I think there is something more"

"Did you ask to the students of his own course? Maybe they know something" Zayn said.

"I did it, but no one knows what is his secret"

"Are you telling me that no one in this the universities knows him pretty well to know what’s his real problem?"

"There would be a person" Harry added, looking Niall "That person is Liam, but of course no one is crazy enough to talk to him”

Niall was really confused "It's so strange. I mean, think about it. Two people so different from each other: William is the President of the Students and from what I've seen in recent weeks, he’s loved by everyone here, while Liam is the most hated boy in the campus. But they’re friends and most importantly both have an obvious thing in common"

"What?" Harry asked.

"That no one in this school really knows them, they are both a mystery to all of us"

 Harry ate a piece of his sandwich "Why do you care so much?"

"I just want to understand"

Louis put a hand on his friend’s arm "Believe me Niall, sometimes curiosity makes us do stupid things. If Liam and William have their secrets surely they have a reason, everyone has secrets after all the"

Niall bit his lip, because he really had a secret and since he started university he wondered if he should tell it to his friends.

"The thing that interests me now" Louis continued "is that you don’t get any ideas"

Niall chuckled "Like what?"

"Like you who try to be friend with Liam" Zayn said.

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Niall, we’ve known you for over a month" Harry said "So I have to tell you, if Liam and William are a mystery you are the exact opposite. You're pretty much an open book. We’ve seen the way you look at Liam, we know you're curious about what the hell is going with him, but you have to stay away from him"

Niall snorted "We don’t even know him! How can you say such things about a person if you’ve never spoken with him?"

"Hey, calm down. And anyway, why do you take his defenses?" Louis asked.

"Because these are only prejudices, for all we know he might be the best person in the world!"

"We evaluate people by their actions" Zayn said "And Liam's actions are not in his favor"

Niall got up from the chair "We don’t know him! Do you know what it means to be judged by people who have never looked at you but they think to know everything about you?!" he felt anger growing inside him "Do you know how much it hurts to see an entire school who judge you with comments full only of hate?!"

Louis glanced at the other boys who were confused just like him "Why are you saying this?"

"Because that's what happened to me!" Niall shouted "Because I’m gay!"

There was a minute of icy silence, Harry, Zayn and Louis stared at Niall wordlessly. A happy moment between friends turned into an extremely tense moment.

Niall took a deep sigh "I know what it feels like when a whole school stares at you in disgust, fear and malice. Fighting all the hatred becomes so hard that in the end you get used to it and you start to think that maybe they're right... maybe there’s really something wrong with you... "

Niall felt tears in his eyes but he did nothing to hide them. Louis stood up "Niall I..."

"I have a lesson" he said, taking his backpack "See you after dinner"

"Niall, wait!" Harry called him, but the young Irishman left the room and disappeared from their sight.

Actually, he had to wait almost an hour from his next class, but the last thing he wanted was to be in that room any longer than necessary. He had just revealed his secret, he didn’t want to talk about it because he didn’t know what the boys would think of him. So he headed for the big campus garden, he sat under the shade of a tree and began to read the latest topics he studied. But he soon realized he was not paying attention to the words of the book, there were other thoughts in his head.

After 15 minutes Niall closed the book and put it in his backpack "Great, now the only friends I have in this damned University know that I’m gay and probably they hate me, just like my old friends. Why I don’t just keep my mouth close and shut the fuck up?! It would be better for everyone!"

He finally decided to sit there with his thoughts until his next lesson would begin. Why the hell did he reveal his secret like that? Of course, one day he would talk to the boys about his sexuality, but he wanted to wait for the right moment, he wanted them to know him better so he would have more chances to be accepted for what he was.

But he claimed to be gay after a little over a month that he knew his new friends. And he said it in a really horrible way, definitely not in the way he had planned.

"Probably Louis will ask for a room change..."

Niall didn’t want to be alone, not again. He started University with a goal: to start a new life, make new friends and, maybe, start a relationship. But it really seemed that his plans wouldn’t work.

The ringing of his cell phone distracted him from his thoughts.

**_-from Louis_ **

_Hey Niall, when you’ve finished your lessons come in our room. I really need to talk to you._

"Great" Niall snorted "I can’t wait to be insulted"

Then he took a quick glance at the clock, 2:07 p.m.

"Shit!"

Niall threw the phone in his backpack and ran as fast as possible towards Professor Swift’s class, engineering teacher. He was undoubtedly the best teacher that Niall had ever known, but he was also a very precise person and he didn’t tolerate that someone came to his lessons late.

Niall walked up three flights of stairs, he had his back and armpits sweaty and the left knee ached from the effort. When he finally arrived at the door he knocked a couple of times before going in, only to find outthat the room was empty.

"What the..."

It took him a few seconds to process the situation "Oh shit! Shit!"

He had completely forgotten that the lesson was held in the conference hall, at the other side of the campus.

"What the fuck is wrong with me today?!"

* * *

 "Now, you can work on your project during this semester so..."

Professor Swift’s voice was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door, on the entrance was a sweaty Niall with heavy breath "S-sorry... sorry for the delay...”

Several students in the room started laughing and Niall could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Silence!" Swift ordered before turning his eyes on Niall "Mr. Horan, I specifically said that the lesson would begin at 2:00 o'clock" then he looked at his watch "It's 2:23. I also said that this would be a very important lesson"

 _'Technically William told us these things, not you'_   thought Niall.

"My rules are clear, so I’m forced to expel you from this room if you don’t give me a valid reason for your delay"

Niall couldn’t help but look down, while the murmurs in the room became stronger.

"It may be my fault" said suddenly a voice behind him. Niall turned around, a few steps from him there was William, elegantly dressed in a gray suit with red tie.

"Mr. Whitmore" Swift said "Could you explain?"

"Sure" he said putting himself next to Niall who felt at that moment all the authority of the President "I had just left the Headmaster's office when I met Mr. Horan at 1:50"

 _'What the hell is he doing?'_ Niall thought.

"I started talking to him, but unfortunately time has always been a fairly vague concept to me, so I fear I held him much more than necessary. I assure you that if he hadn’t met me, he would come here in time"

"If so" Swift began, and Niall knew he was not convinced of that story "Why Mr. Horan is completely sweaty? As if he had tried to get here on time?"

_'Excellent Niall, now you're really fucked up, and you've been so good that you brought the President of the Students with you. Congratulations!'_

"That's why I talked to him" William said quietly "I had seen him jogging in the campus garden and I couldn’t help but congratulate him on the excellent performance. Unfortunately my low consideration of time and my not so sporty gait" and he lifted his stick "made us come here late. I'm sorry, professor, it won’t happen again"

Although Swift didn’t seem entirely convinced, Niall had to admit that William was really good. The tone of voice, the security of his speech, everything was perfect and that history could fool many people without any problems.

"Well..." Swift said finally "Have a sit Mr. Horan, let's close this lesson at a decent time" and he went back to his desk.

Niall took a couple of steps forward and then turned to William "Thank you" he whispered.

William nodded and smiled "No problem" then he left the room.

Niall sat and listened to what the professor had to say "As I was saying, to each of you will be assigned a partner of the third year. You'll have to choose a disease and an experimental treatment in which Science is working on to cure that particular disease, and you’ll have to do an accurate research about it. This first attempt to develop a scientific research will be very useful for your future career. One day you will be doctors, scientists, and you will have to do some research to make your contribution, this project will help you understand how scientific research must be carried out"

Whispers and comments arose from the crowd of students "You have to present the project within this semester and deliver your final work before the end of the year. You of the first year will be supported by third year students, who will be your tutors. Well, now the list of names:

-Edward Smith and Jamie Walker

-Felicity Snow and Andrew Moore

-James Anderson and Richard Ford

As Swift continued with his list Niall felt some students who complained of their partners, but the professor didn’t show any interest in those who protested.

-Elisabeth Stevens and Danny Phillips

-Peter Wood and Clark Cooper

-Niall Horan...

For some reason Swift paused and glanced at Niall before continuing

-... and Liam Payne

Niall could swear that his heart stopped. Immediately all the other students in the room began staring at Niall and whispering to each other. There were those who looked worried, those who laughed at him and those who thanked for not being in Niall’s place.

"Silence!" Swift shouted "Let me finish!"

But Niall had suddenly become deaf and while Swift was going on with the list the boy stood there with a confused and terrified on the face. When Swift finished reading the names, he put his paper on the table and watched his students.

"Well, before anyone asks me you can’t change partners!" he pointed out "Now, I want all you take the seat next to your new partner, you can use the time we have left to get to know each other and to start discussing the project"

Immediately there was a great movement of people from one side of the room to the other, the only one that didn’t move was Niall. The boy looked around, hoping that Liam wasn’t there.

"Oh shit..."

Liam was sitting in the back row, with his feet propped up on his table. He didn’t seem particularly interested, considering he was listening to music as always.

"Mr. Horan"

Professor Swift’s voice brought Niall out of her thoughts, the boy looked at the man who approached him "I could make an exception for you, and put you with someone else"

Niall thought seriously of accepting any proposal in order to avoid working with the most hated and feared boy in school, but then he thought about what he had told his friends a few hours before.

"No sir. I want to try"

Swift was obviously surprised but pleased, too "Very well Mr. Horan, I suggest you go to your partner then"

Niall nodded, he took his things and headed for Liam. Along the short trip he could feel everyone's eyes on him, and that didn’t help him to be less nervous. Eventually, he stopped a couple of steps from Liam who didn’t even look at him.

 _‘He probably didn’t even notice that I'm here'_ Niall thought.

"Um, hello"

As expected, Liam was too focused on his phone, so Niall decided to try again.

"Liam, I'm uh... I'm Niall. I'll be your partner... for professor Swift’s project"

Again no reaction. Then Niall did something so stupid that he was ready to throw himself out the window a second after he did that thing. The boy took the phone from Liam’s hands, holding the phone in his right hand.

"I... I'm talking to you"

Liam looked up "Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" his voice was frighteningly calm.

Niall swallowed, he could feel the beads of sweat falling from his forehead "I-I’m y-your partner"

Liam stood up from his chair, standing in front of Niall. The Irish paled so much that he seemed sick.

_'I'm fucked up. I'm really fucked up’_

Despite the frightening situation, Niall couldn’t avoid admiring Liam's face, he had never had the opportunity to see him so close: his high cheekbones, his strong jaw, his beard and those wonderful brown eyes made Liam the hottest person Niall had ever seen.

_I'm about to die and that's what I think?! Fucking hormones..._

"Wrong answer" Liam said. Niall was afraid that could pee on himself.

"I didn’t ask you WHAT you are, I asked you WHO you are"

"M-my... my name is N-Niall..."

"Neil?" Liam asked.

"N-no, Niall"

Liam nodded "Alright, Neil. If you don’t wanna die, I suggest you give me my fucking phone. Now"

Niall reached a trembling right hand toward Liam who took the phone and put it in his pocket, then he scanned the boy in front of him from top to bottom. After a minute of silence Liam overtook Niall and headed for the exit.

"Wait..." Niall ran to him "Does it mean that I have to find another partner?"

"Believe me blondie, when I'm done with you it will be the first thing you ask. I'll call you"

Niall blushed, even if he didn’t know why. The two came out of the conference room but Niall stood by the door "But you don’t have my number"

"I don’t need it"

Niall couldn’t help but look at him as he walked away, when he disappeared behind a wall the young Irishman had to lean against the wall, he was about to faint because of the tension.

"It was terrible... but it could have been worse"

 The sound of his cell phone momentarily distracted him.

**_-from Louis_ **

_Niall where are you? We have to talk._

"Oh great, better and better. What a shitty day!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. If you want, leave a comment with your thoughts about this story.


	3. AT YOUR SIDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I worked on this chapter more than expected because there were some things that didn’t convince me. Enjoy :-)

"I'm not ready for this"

Niall turned into the corridor that would take him to his room, the last place he wanted to be. He didn’t know what to say, perhaps listening to the insults in silence was the best option. When he finally came to the door, he heard clearly voices of several people inside.

"Great, Harry and Zayn will join the party"

He just hoped the boys wouldn’t beat him and that everything would be over soon. Niall took one last deep breath before opening the door, suddenly the voices died away, and with a quick glance, Niall saw that Louis, Harry and Zayn were staring at him.

"If you have something to say, just do it"

Suddenly Louis walked toward him.

_‘Shit…’_

The boy was getting closer and Niall took a few steps back, he slammed his back to the door and closed his eyes, ready to receive the first shot. But the only thing he felt was Louis's hands resting on his shoulders.

Niall slowly opened his eyes, Louis was watching him with a small smile "Who are you?"

"I... what?" Niall asked, confused.

"Who are you? What is your name?"

Niall didn’t understand the reason for that question, but he decided to answer "I'm Niall. Niall Horan"

"So you're the same boy we met a month ago?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question" Louis said.

Niall sighed "Yes, I'm the same boy. Although I don’t understand the meaning of this-"

But he didn’t have time to finish his sentence that he found himself in a tight embrace "This doesn’t change anything, because we are friends. And among true friends there’s love, not hate. Remember it" Louis said softly.

"I..." Niall couldn’t believe his ears, no one had ever given this support to him before, knowing that there was someone in his life who supported him was a magnificent feeling. The young Irish returned the embrace, resting his face on Louis’ shoulder "T-Thanks" he said through tears.

Louis gave him pats on his back "It's all right"

After a few minutes the two broke the embrace and Niall glanced to the others boys. Harry walked over to him and smiled "You’re the same, extraordinary and cheerful boy we met, the same Irishman who laughs at our jokes with his infectious laugh, the same Irishman who orders a double portion of all"

"And the same Irishman who made us drink the best beers in the world" Zayn added.

Harry nodded "That's right! And the same Irishman who loves life and loves to laugh with his friends. We want to see the cheerful Irish, not the sad one. So now you can stop crying"

"I'm trying..." Niall said, wiping his cheeks "I just... I’ve never received this support before and…" his voice was interrupted by short sobs, only then the boys realized what this meant for their young friend "and it's really fantastic. I’m happy to have met you"

"Aww, come on guys, group hug!" Louis shouted before running to Niall, followed soon by the others.

"What? No wait..."

The boys ran to him and hugged him, but at the end they found themselves lying on the floor due to the sudden weight gain. Immediately groans of pain arose from all of them.

"It wasn’t a good idea" Zayn said, rubbing his stomach that had been hit by an elbow.

"Niall, are you okay?" Harry asked.

The young Irishman was in the worst situation because he had three young adults over his body and, even if his dirty mind couldn’t help but think of the fact he had three good-looking boys on top of him, he had to admit that it was a pretty painful situation.

"Niall?" Harry asked again.

"I feel a bit stuck” his mouth was covered by Louis’ chest and so it wasn’t easy to understand his words.

"Harry, you have to move!" Louis said, trying to get up.

"I can’t, Zayn’s upon me"

"I can’t move my legs!" Zayn protested.

"Take your time boys" Niall said "It's not like I have three people who are literally squeezing me like a steamroller"

The boys laughed and, after several attempts, they managed to get up. Louis chuckled "Sorry Niall, I thought a hug would help you"

"It did" he admitted with a smile "But next time it's better if you hug me one at time"

Everyone laughed, finally everything was back to normal. Niall still couldn’t believe it, his friends had accepted him, they weren’t disgusted or angry. They loved him for what he was, not for what he should be, and that made Niall the happiest person in the world, because now he knew that there was someone who would always be at his side.

"Oh shit!" Harry suddenly shouted "My lecture began 10 minutes ago!"

The boy took his things as fast as possible before heading to the door "See you at dinner!" he shouted as he ran into the hallway.

Niall chuckled "At least I'm not the only one"

"What do you mean?" Louis asked.

"I arrived late to Professor Swift’s lecture so..."

"Ouch, that's the worst thing you can do with him" Zayn said.

Niall nodded "Terrible, but fortunately William saved me from Swift’s anger"

Louis looked at him confused "What do you mean he saved you?"

Niall laughed at the thought of that scene "He told an absurd story, like that he met me while I was jogging, he started talking to me and if I was late it was because of his low consideration of time and stuff like that"

Zayn, who obviously knew Professor Swift, was really surprised "And Swift believed him?"

"Apparently yes"

"Wow, I'm literally speechless"

"Oh, now I understand the smell" Louis said.

"What?" Niall asked.

Louis put a hand on Niall’s shoulder "I guess you ran a lot, don't you? You really need a shower, 'cause you stink"

There was a moment of silence, then Niall laughed. After a few seconds the two boys laughed too, even though they didn’t know why, but they knew that Niall’s laugh was extremely contagious so maybe that was the reason of their laughter.

"Why are we laughing?" Louis asked, trying to find some self-control.

"The way you said it" Niall laughed so hard that he couldn’t finish the sentence "You looked at me with that face and told me that I stink. The best face expression I've ever seen!"

Louis laughed "Okay that was fun, but I was serious"

"Yes I know, and I agree with you"

So, after greeting Zayn, Niall and Louis returned to their room and the Irishman headed straight to the shower. Niall was used to taking a shower with cold water, even in winter. It helped to awaken his body after a long day, a day that seemed a disaster and instead had successfully transformed into the most beautiful moment of his life. The boy smiled, thinking back to his friends and all the incredible and unexpected support they gave him. But Niall still had many questions on his head, and he wanted to find answers: he wondered if he should tell his friends about what had happened during his years of high school, the reason why he was so scared to tell the truth about his sexuality to them

And then he still hadn’t told them about Liam. He could already imagine their faces when they would know Liam was his partner, they would freak out. For this reason he didn’t say anything, the fact that they accepted him for being gay was already a very good result and he didn’t want to ruin that moment so, for now, he decided not to say anything. Anyway, something told him that Liam wasn’t a bad person, and now he had the chance to know him better and prove to his friends that everyone deserves a second chance.

Suddenly the sound of fists on the bathroom door distracted him from his thoughts "Niall! Are you drowned in the shower?! It’s more than half an hour you're in there!"

"Ehm no, I... I'm done, give me a second"

Niall ran water on his body one last time, he came out of the shower and after drying his body he put on a new pair of boxers, a few blacks jeans and a shirt, then he left the bathroom.

"Finally!" Louis said, turning to face his friend.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just that I have a head full of thoughts"

"It happens frequently, you know it? You staring to nothing in particular because you're too focused on your thoughts"

Niall chuckled "Yeah I know. It's something I've always done"

"Well" Louis put his arm around Niall’s shoulders "Now you know that if there's something, and I mean anything, that bothers you, you can talk to us"

Niall smiled and nodded "I know"

"Good. I mean, you were so terrified that we would’ve hated you for being gay and look how it went! If this doesn’t create any kind of problem, then there’s nothing you have to worry about. We’ll always be by your side, no matter what happens"

"Thanks Lou, you have no idea how much this means to me"

"Great, I take a quick shower and then we go to eat something, yeah?"

While Louis was under the shower, Niall thought about what he just said. If it was true that they would support him in any case, then perhaps he had to prove they were worthy of his trust. They had a right to know that he and Liam were supposed to work together. But how was he supposed to say it?

After just ten minutes Louis left the shower with his hair still wet "Can you send a message to the group? Tell them we’ll be ready in 15 minutes"

"Sure!"

Niall took the phone and searched the WhatsApp group they had created just for them. When he found it he couldn’t help but laugh at the name they chose.

**_Alcoholics Unanimous_ **

**_-Nialler_ **

_We're almost ready, be there in 15 min._

After only a few seconds came the first reply.

**_-Zayno_ **

_Great! I’m ready, Hazza still in the shower..._

Niall shook his head, obviously Harry was the slowest of all when it came to getting ready.

**_-Nialler_ **

_Tell him to get his ass out of there, I don’t wanna wait 20 minutes as the last time..._

**_-Zayno_ **

_We’re hungry, aren't we Nialler? XD_

**_-Nialler_ **

_When am I not hungry? lol_

"Okay I'm ready" Louis said, he wore a red short-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans "Let’s go"

While Niall and Louis made their way to Harry Zayn’s room, a new message came in the group. Both took their phones to read it.

**_-Hazza_ **

_I bet you'd be very happy to personally bring my ass out of the shower, isn’t it Ni? ;-P lol_

Louis laughed "Ohh, that was cruel!"

"Yeah?" Niall asked and immediately sent his response.

**_-Nialler_ **

_What ass? It was a figure of speech, you don’t have one._

This time Louis couldn’t control his laughs "This was even worse!"

Niall smiled satisfied, before receiving another answer.

**_-Hazza_ **

_Sure you’ve checked well? XD_

The boy shook his head "He doesn’t want to give up"

**_-Nialler_ **

_Don’t tempt me H, I might give it a thought and let you experiment forms of pleasure worthy of your dreams!_

Louis laughed "Wow Niall! You’re revealing your dirty side!"

Niall laughed with him before finally reaching the room. Louis knocked and Zayn immediately opened the door to let them in, as expected Harry wasn’t ready yet, he still had wet hair and he was wearing only his pants.

"The most funny thing I've ever seen" Zayn said, showing his phone.

"Can I just say" Harry began "that I’m very surprised" and he pointed to Niall, who smiled satisfied "That’s, I admit that it was fun but holy shit Niall, I had no idea you had such a dirty mind!"

Niall shrugged "What? Don’t be fooled by my cute and innocent appearance"

"We were used that Harry was the one with a dirty mind..." Zayn said.

"Hey!" Harry protested with a grin.

"...but Niall really seems a worthy opponent"

"All right!" Louis’ voice caught their attention "I suggest you put aside your sexual urges and go to dinner, yeah?"

* * *

 "Perez was furious" Harry was talking about his teacher of Genetics, and the fact that he had came late to her lecture "The only thing she can do is blame on students!" then he changed his tone making it more acute "Oh Mr. Styles, late again huh? Keep it up and maybe you will pass this exam by 2054"

Niall laughed "Wish I was there"

Harry sighed and took a sip of beer "I hate that woman, I'm sure she’ll reject my exam only for her own amusement"

"Try to use your charm" Louis suggested.

"Are you kidding?! Not only she has a bad temper, but she’s also ugly! No wonder she’s single"

"You could..." Zayn couldn’t continue the sentence because he was already laughing at the thought of what he would say.

"What?"

"You could help your school career by making her squeal"

Harry, who was taking another sip of beer, coughed so hard that he wet his T-shirt, while Zayn, Niall and Louis laughed to tears.

"Oh, Jesus!" Harry said, putting a hand over his eyes "That’s an image I’ll never get out of my mind! Thanks Zayn! Thank you very much!"

Zayn laughed "What are friends for?"

"And I'd be a dirty mind?" Niall asked, laughing.

"Come on Harry" Zayn gave him a slight nudge "You could try"

"I’d rather fuck Niall"

"I told you not to tempt me" Niall said with a chuckle.

He loved these moments where there were only joy and fun, he had always dreamed of having them and now, finally, he could live them. So, for this reason, he was no longer so sure that talking about Liam was a good idea, because that day had changed from a total disaster to one of the happiest moments of Niall’s life, and he didn’t want to ruin it. In the end, he decided that he wouldn’t say anything. Not that night at least.

Zayn moved his right hand in front of Niall’s face "Hey, Earth to Niall"

Niall blinked "What?" he asked confused.

Louis rolled his eyes "Here we go again"

"We were talking to you" Harry replied "But you were connected to another planet"

The boys laughed at Niall’s confused expression "I told you" Louis said "When he starts thinking about the meaning of life, he comes into his own world. His brain crashes like a computer"

Niall chuckled "At least I do have a brain"

"Ohh, that was nice!" Harry said.

Louis snorted but smiled "Yeah, yeah, very funny guys"

"So" Harry began "I told you about my adventure with that Perez bitch, do you have some news?"

"Niall does" Zayn said "And I'm sure you won’t like it, Hazza"

"Why?" he asked before looking his friend in front of him "What happened?"

So, Niall told to Harry about what happened with Professor Swift and how William himself had saved him from the man's anger. Harry was the only one who hadn’t heard this story, and when Niall finished speaking the other boy's face was extremely fun.

"It's not fair" Harry spoke like a child who has lost his favorite toy "Why did he save you and not me?"

"What can I say? Maybe because I'm much cuter than you" Niall answered, laughing.

"Hey!" Harry protested, and after several seconds of silence he nodded "Well, that's probably true"

The boys laughed again.

"Anyway" Harry took a sip of beer "The truth is that William was no longer at the University when I started Perez’s lecture, so he couldn’t help me anyway"

"He wasn’t here?" Niall asked.

Harry shook his head "You see, on a day of the first week of each month, William disappears from the campus. It seems he’s doing this for like... when did he start Tommo?"

"During second year. At about the same time he started using his walking stick"

"And does anyone know what he does?" Niall asked "O where does he go?"

The boys shook their heads "Like you said Nialler, he's a mystery to everyone" Zayn said.

 _‘Like Liam’_ Niall thought ‘ _I wonder if...’_

"All right!" Louis announced "Time to go, we could play the Xbox, yeah?"

Zayn nodded "Good idea"

After paying, the four friends made their way to Harry's and Zayn’s room to spend time together and play video games. It was only by coincidence that Niall glanced toward one of the large windows of the hallway that overlooked the parking area of the campus.

Niall frowned "Liam?"

Liam was walking toward the parking area, probably to his car. The boys noticed that Niall had stopped at the window and they approached him. Zayn snorted when he saw who was the person Niall was looking at "It seems that Liam _I-am-an-asshole_ Payne needs a tour"

The boy got into his car, a black Honda Civic, and headed toward the exit of the parking area and then he disappear into traffic.

"I bet he’s going to buy some drug" Louis said.

Niall said nothing, but somehow he felt hurt when people said bad things about Liam. Perhaps his decision to say nothing about the project he had to do with Liam was a good idea. Finally, the boys reached the room and spent the next three hours drinking beer and playing video games. And, all the time, Niall couldn’t stop wondering where Liam was going.

* * *

 William knotted the red tie around his neck and then he put on his black vest, matched with his pants.

"Why do you always dress like this? You could buy something more comfortable"

William smiled and turned, Liam was leaning against the door with his hands in his pockets, there was a sweet smile on his face.

"Should I learn from you?" William asked, pointing to his clothes "T-shirt, skinny jeans, hiking boots? Not to mention the chain" and he pointed to the silver chain attached to his pants.

"It's strange" Liam said, approaching him "Because you bought it for my birthday two years ago”

William nodded "Yeah, and I still wonder why I did it. What was I thinking?"

Liam laughed and put his hands on his friend’s shoulders, after a few seconds the two of them hugged.

"You don’t have to come here every time, I can take a taxi"

"Are you kidding?" Liam asked, breaking the hug to look at his friend "You're my only friend Will. And I'll take care of you, no matter what"

William smiled, then he walked to a chair in the room to take his briefcase and some documents.

"No, don’t worry" Liam said, taking the black briefcase and the documents "I’ll get them, you have a jacket?"

"No, just the coat"

William took his light gray coat from the coat rack, he tried to put it on, but he felt so tired and weak that he couldn’t do it alone. Luckily, Liam gave him a hand.

"Thanks Liam" William said, then he took his staff in his right hand and looked at his friend "I might need your help"

Liam smiled warmly "I'm here for this" and he offered his right arm, William took it and together they headed toward the exit. On people's eyes they were just two young men, but by the way Liam was holding the other boy it seemed like he was helping a very old man. And that's exactly how William felt, like and old man too weak to walk alone, that's how he felt for at least one day of every month.

"Thank you Liam" William whispered, his voice weak as his body "For everything"

Liam smiled and, without thinking twice, he placed a soft kiss on his friend's forehead "Always"

When they reached the car, Liam helped him to climb into the passenger seat before driving off, heading to the campus, leaving behind them the sign marking the entrance of the building: _Hammersmith Hospital_

"How was your day?" Liam asked after a few minutes of silence.

"As always, at the end of the session I feel weak and tired, as if I had run for 20 miles. But you’re used to this, aren’t you? Sometimes I don’t understand why you’re wasting your time with me"

"Don’t say that!" Liam turned his gaze toward the passenger seat "You're the last beautiful thing that I have Will, I'll always be by your side"

Liam looked back at the road and for some time they remained silent, simply enjoying the company of each other.

"And..." Liam hesitated before continuing the phrase "Your last exams? How did they go?”

“Good" William answered "We’re making great progress"

Liam stared at him "Really?"

William didn’t answer immediately, he had to find the right words "Listen, for me every day gained is a progress and a nice reward. After all, today is a gift, that is why it is called the present"

Liam laughed as he hadn’t done for a long time "Really? Do you use Oogway’s words from Kung Fu Panda now?"

"Why? It’s the truth"

There was a pause of about a minute before William spoke again "We used to watch that movie lots of times, when we were younger. It was your favorite movie, remember?"

Liam smiled "Yeah, I do. Good times"

"I'd like to run again" William said suddenly "Just to remember what it feels like"

Liam chuckled "You’ve always hated running. Actually, you always hated any type of physical activity" then he looked at William with an amused smile on his face "I was never able to take you to the gym with me"

"You mean that place with sweaty people and men full of steroids? No thanks. You’re right, my place is wherever jacket and tie are needed"

Liam shook his head "You and your ties"

"You and your skinny jeans"

"What’s the matter with my jeans?" Liam asked, laughing.

"Ah, I don’t know" William said "I just don’t understand why waste so much money on broken pants"

"William, they must be broken! It’s a matter of fashion and style"

"Hmm, yeah whatever. I have to say that if today broken jeans represent the best style the market can offer, then other styles must suck"

Liam shook his head, but a big smile appeared on his lips "You're such an idiot"

William chuckled "Listen who's talking. How many time have I been sent to Headmaster's office?"

"Well, far more than me actually. You're always there"

"I'm always there" and he underlined those words "because I'm the President of the Student Council, not because I did something stupid like someone who I know"

Liam laughed again "Alrigh, alright. You won"

William nodded satisfied "Don't test me, Leeyum. It's never gonna end well for you"

"Yeah, thanks for remember me that"

These were the favorite moments for both of them, moments in which they could fully live their friendship. It was strange to see Liam so different from his everyday behavior, but William knew that this was the real Liam. This was the Liam he met years before, before that some events of Liam's past changed him, making him fall into the shadow. And every day William hoped with all his heart that someone would take him back to the light.

Finally, they arrived at the university parking area. After turning off the engine, Liam came out of the vehicle to help his friend to come down but, during the process, William blamed a sudden pain in his leg and he was forced to lean on Liam for support.

"Wait, I hold you"

William grabbed firmly Liam’s arms "Thank you..." he whispered.

"I'm here" Liam said softly "Don’t worry"

After a few seconds the pain subsided, William took deep breaths and eventually he managed to find the strength to stand up alone. Liam took the stick from inside the car and handed it to his friend.

"Thanks Liam"

"I take the other things and then I'll take you to your room, yeah?"

Liam took William’s briefcase and documents, then he grabbed his friend's arm and helped him walk. It was now 9:30 p.m. and it took them almost 20 minutes to reach their destination. William opened the door of his room and turned on the lights. Suddenly, Liam made him sit on an armchair. William's room was larger than that of the other students. In addition to the bed, to the bathroom and a large desk there were also a cloakroom, a TV attached to the wall with an armchair  in front of it, the same one where William was sitting, and a sofa that could become a second bed.

"How do you feel?" Liam asked.

"Could you..." William’s voice was more tired than ever "Could you bring me some water?"

Without needing to be told twice, Liam poured fresh water on a glass and handed it to his friend "Here"

"Thank you" William whispered before drinking.

Then the boy put his glass down on a table next to the armchair and stared at Liam, who was crouched in front of him, so that their faces were at the same level.

William smiled "How can you be such a beautiful and kind person and at the same time make you hate by everyone?"

Liam looked away and didn’t answer, then William put his hand under his friend’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes "This is the real Liam Payne. The same Liam I met many years ago and still consider to be the best person I've ever met"

Liam bit his lip, a tear fell from his left eye "That Liam is dead" he whispered.

William shook his head "No, he's still there. Under that hard shell that you’ve built there’s still the heart of a wonderful boy and an awesome friend"

Liam smiled, but this time it was a fake smile "Do you need anything else? I can stay here for the night, if you want"

"No, go and get some rest"

"Alright, see you tomorrow" and he headed for the door.

"Liam"

Liam stopped without turning around.

"Remember, you are who you choose and you try to be. I hope that, one day not too far away, you'll find someone who can bring back to light who you really are. Someone who can give you the only thing I couldn't offer you"

Liam stood there, motionless, for almost a minute, without saying a word, without making a single movement. He could feel his friend’s eyes pointed at him.

"Good night, Will" he said at last, and he left the room.

William sighed "Good night Liam. My friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? It seems that the mystery around our protagonists has become more complicated. When will Niall tell to his friends about Liam? What was William doing at the hospital? Who was Liam before becoming who he is now?  
> Lots of questions, I know. So keep reading to find the answers.


	4. MY LIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re here, finally, with a new chapter. Before you start reading I wanted to tell you that I’ve made some changes to the previous chapters because I realized that some points weren’t working. So, at the beginning I placed the boys in the various faculties without carefully evaluating the options, and I realized it wasn’t working. So I made the following changes:
> 
> -Harry goes from Medicine to Bioengineering  
> -Niall goes from Design Engineering to Medicine  
> -Louis remains at Life Sciences  
> -Zayn remains at Computing  
> -Liam goes from Design Engineering to Medicine
> 
> Moreover, the project that Liam and Niall have to do together has obviously changed, that's what it is: Niall will have to choose a disease and an experimental treatment in which science is working on to cure that particular disease, and he’ll have to do an accurate research about it. Liam, being a student of the third year, will be his tutor and he’ll help him with his research.
> 
> I think the short summary I wrote above is clear enough, but for more details I suggest you read again the second chapter when Niall goes to Professor Swift’s lesson.  
> Now a brief consideration on this new chapter: we’ll explores better the relationship between William and Liam, I imagine you have many questions about their friendship and this will give the first answers. We will see in fact what they think of each other and we’ll also begin to discover some of the many secrets these two characters have.  
> Enjoy the reading :-)

Liam growled at the sound of the alarm and put his head under the sheets, hoping the soft tissue could protect his ears and his brain from that damn noise. It didn’t work.

"Fuck..."

He stretched his left arm and, after several attempts, he managed to turn off that infernal thing, as he was used to call it. When silence returned to the room he thought seriously to go back to sleep, his head was still under the sheet and the chance to lie on the comfortable mattress for all morning was very tempting. But Liam knew he couldn’t, not that day at least. So he lifted the sheets, which fell on the right side of the bed, and he laid on his back, observing the ceiling. Whit a quick glance he checked the time on the alarm clock: 7:10

Liam looked back at the ceiling, ten minutes had already passed after the alarm interrupted his sleep _'Time is really a mystery'_ he thought _'sometimes you can’t wait for the end of the day, and sometimes you just want to stop those damn clock hands because you’re living some beautiful moments and you wanna them to never end’_

He signed. Was he seriously thinking about the meaning of time? He was Liam Payne for fuck’s sake, it wasn’t possible that the same Liam Payne who can terrorize an entire university can think of something so profound. That was a way of thinking of the old Liam.

"Yeah" he said to himself "But that Liam is gone"

With another quick glance he noticed that other ten minutes had passed. After looking at the ceiling for the last time, the boy got out of bed for a quick shower, the cold water helped him to wake his body that was still half asleep. Liam wasn’t used to getting up so early. That’s because he didn’t go to classes most of the time because he didn’t give a fuck, if he could avoid setting foot in a classroom he was definitely happy. It might sound strange, but Liam had never had problems with his school grades, he had always been one of the best students actually. So he didn’t need to go to classes, he was able to pass the exams by studying alone and this was a big advantage because it allowed him to stay away from other students.

There was only one reason why, sometimes, Liam got up voluntarily early in the morning, it was actually the only reason that drove him to do everything he did.

The boy glanced at his desk, right next to his computer there was a framed picture. He took it in his hands, studying every detail of that image while a sweet smile appeared on his face. The two boys in the picture were so different from what they were today: they were both younger than six years, William didn’t have his cane, Liam was beardless and both had a look that showed only happiness and joy.

They were sitting under the shade of a large tree, Liam had his back against the trunk while William was sitting in front of him, with his back to his friend's chest. In the photo Liam had his arms wrapped around William’s shoulders, it was his way to show him that he would always protect him.

The boy sighed "I should be the one who protect you, not the contrary"

He wasn’t a sentimental person, fuck no one could suspect that. But when it came to William, then  everything changed. Because his friend was the most precious and important thing he had in the world: he was his reference point, his anchor, the person who understood him without need to speak but simply looking into his eyes. It might sound strange, but between them William was the one who had more influence on Liam, not the contrary. And even stranger was the fact that William was the true leader of the duo, he took the important decisions, he offered advice to Liam when he needed it and he was always the one who found the best solutions to the problems they faced.

Suddenly he remembered the words his friend said the night before: " _You are who you choose and you try to be. I hope that, one day not too far away, you'll find someone who can bring back to light who you really are"_

Liam shook his head "You couldn’t help me, Will. And if you didn’t find the way, no one will"

After he got dressed, Liam took two keys and left his room, taking the road that would bring him to his next destination. When he finally arrived at his destination, as always ignoring people’s glances, he took one of the two keys and opened the door. It was one of their secrets, both had the key to each other's room.

"Good morning Liam"

Liam closed the door and followed the voice to the bathroom door where he found his friend who was cleaning his face after he shaved, next to the sink there was his cane. Sometimes it was so strange to see him like that: he wore only a white tank top and dark blue boxer, it was a trait of William’s intimacy that only Liam knew.

William took his stick, he turned and walked out of the bathroom with Liam behind him "You got up early"

He nodded "I wanted to know if you're fine"

William opened his wardrobe to choose a suit "I'm fine"

"Did you sleep?"

"Quite" with his hands he took a white shirt, a dark blue suit and a blue tie "Better than other times actually" then he sat down on the bed to getting dressed.

Liam sat beside him and for a while he said nothing. These moments of silence were frequent between them, moments when they appreciated the company of each other without speaking.

"You..." Liam cleared his throat "Did you have some problems during the night?"

"No" William answered, knotting his tie "No more than usual" then he looked at Liam and smiled. The two stared at each other for a few seconds "I love that look, you know that?"

Liam frowned "What look?"

"The look you have now. The same look you had once"

The boy felt his heart speed up, but even so he couldn’t look away from William’s piercing blue eyes.

"Much that once you were is lost, but your eyes Leeyum, your eyes are always the same. They're still full of kindness, altruism, loyalty" then he paused for a moment "and full of love"

For a few seconds Liam stopped breathing, it was as if his friend had just put a hand around his throat. But William didn’t need his hands to cause this kind of reaction, because if he chose the right words he could send Liam’s mind upside down. And he knew better than anyone that William was very good at choosing words. But he was also very good at understanding him. Liam didn’t need to speak to tell William how he felt, because they communicate a lot through their eyes. Sometimes a simple glance could say more things than a hundred words.

"Do you want to change the subject?"

"Yes" Liam replied immediately, who finally managed to look away "Yes, I do"

William nodded "Alright" he got out of bed and picked up the bag with his laptop "So, breakfast?"

Liam was still staring at the floor, but he smiled at the question of his friend "Sure"

* * *

 "Today we’ll visit the laboratory" Niall said excited before giving a few bites to his croissant "I ont  wat, will aeone"

Louis laughed "We didn’t understand a word"

Niall swallowed "I said I can’t wait, it will be awesome"

"Okay, now it was clear" Louis said, smiling, "And yeah, it's awesome. I remember the first time I went there, it was great"

Zayn chuckled "There was a time you almost blew up the whole room. You and your experiments"

Niall laughed "Really?! You really did that?!"

"No!" Louis replied, rolling his eyes "It was only a small explosion that's all. Nothing too serious"

"For you being in the infirmary for two days isn’t too serious?" Zayn asked, chuckling.

"Oh come on, shut the fuck up!"

Both Zayn and Niall laughed at the reaction of their friend "It's so much fun to tease you, Tommo" Niall said.

"Ha ha, yeah! I’m having a blast, this is the most fun I’ve had without lubricant”

Zayn was drinking his coffee but he let out a sudden laugh and the drink spilled over the table where they were sitting "Fuck!" he yelled "I have coffee in my nose! It burns!"

Niall laughed even louder, soon followed by Louis "Oh my God" Niall said, wiping tears from his eyes "Too bad Harry isn’t here"

"Yeah, you’re right. Zayn, where’s Hazza?" Louis asked “I thought he would join us”

"Still in bed... fuck how much it burns!" Zayn had tears in his eyes, the coffee up his nose looked like fire "He can’t even stand up. Too much Westmalle beer"

Louis frowned "But he didn’t drink a lot last night"

"Not while you were there" Zayn said "But after you left he took another drink. And another" Zayn rolled his eyes" And another"

Louis laughed "Oh God!"

"But I specifically told him that that beer is very strong!" Niall commented.

Zayn sighed "I tried to warn him, but he obviously didn’t listen"

"Ah, you know Harry. Half of the things we say don’t reach his brain" Louis said.

"Seriously Liam, you should find a hobby"

The boys stared at each other and then shifted their gaze towards the direction of the voice that had just spoken. At that moment William entered the bar followed by none other than Liam, in the room fell a sudden silence.

"Great" Zayn said sighing "Liam fucking Payne has come"

"I don’t need a hobby"

William went to the bar and ordered breakfast for both: two coffees, a croissant and an apple "I believe it would be good for you"

Liam rolled his eyes "Yeah, whatever"

"What an asshole! He’s his only friend and that's the way he treats him?" Zayn said, referring to Liam’s behavior "I would punch him just to tell him to show some respect for the only person who still cares for him"

After the waitress put their order on a tray, William paid for both, while Liam stared at the crowded room. Suddenly he took the tray with the breakfast and headed for the table where the boys were sit.

"Oh fuck" whispered Louis before turning to the others "What have you done?!" he asked, trying to keep his voice low "Did you look at him in a wrong way?!"

"I did nothing!" Zayn said.

Liam was getting closer and closer, all present followed him with their eyes, wondering what he had in mind. Niall turned just enough to give him a quick glance, then he looked back at Louis sitting in front of him.

_'Oh shit, maybe he wants to talk to me about the project...'_

Luckily for them (but unfortunately for Niall), Liam overcome them without even look at them, and he sat down at a table a few feet from them. Shortly after William joined him and sat down in front of him. After pouring sugar into his coffee, William said something, but no one could understand his words because he spoke very softly. But Niall could swear it was something very delicate considering the reaction that Liam had soon after.

"Why don’t you start singing again?" William asked quietly.

Liam was about to bring his coffee cup to his lips, but he stopped instantly and looked up at his friend.

"You were very good"

"Not here, please!" Liam said, almost growling.

William chuckled "Fear of ruining your reputation?"

"Stop it! Everyone is looking at us" Liam whispered.

Then William turned his head and saw that every person in the room was watching them, from time to time they looked away, but it was clear that Liam’s presence had captured people’s attention one again.

William cleared his throat "I think your drinks are becoming cold"

This time everyone inside the bar heard what he said. His voice was gentle but authoritative at the same time and everyone realized that this was a polite way to tell everyone to think about their own business. And it worked, after a few seconds all people in the room went back to enjoy their breakfast, talking with each other, as if nothing happened. Satisfied, William went back to drinking his cappuccino. It was incredible, according to Niall, the way that boy could solve complicated situations using just his voice. He knew to say the right thing at the right time.

"I love the way you can capture people's attention" William said "It makes everything funnier"

Liam sighed, but Niall was able to see the shadow of a smile on his mouth, an amused smile "Yeah, I do all this only for your own amusement"

For all the time they stayed there, Niall couldn't stop thinking about Liam and occasionally he threw him some glances. For a moment the young Irishman wondered if Liam had recognized him, or at least if he had seen him. But it was impossible to tell, especially since while Niall continued to move his eyes on Liam, he wasn't doing the same, not even a single time.

_'How should I work on my research with him?'_

Niall didn’t forget that Liam had told him he would call him, but he had the strange feeling that the boy didn’t want to have anything to do with him.

 _'No'_ he thought _'It's only been a couple of days. I just have to give him some time. We just-'_

"Niall?!"

"Uh? What?" Niall blinked, noting that Zayn and Louis were no longer sitting with him. So he turned around and saw them near the door.

"Sorry" he said approaching them "I was-"

"Thinking?" both asked.

Niall nodded "I'm afraid you'll have to get used"

The three friends exchanged a laugh and left the bar. None of them had noticed that as soon as Niall had left the table to join in with his friends, Liam had finally laid his eyes on him, continuing to stare at him until he disappeared from his view. After Niall left, the boy stared at the coffee in front of him for a brief moment before drinking the last sip of it and eat his croissant.

"Do you know him?"

Liam, surprised by the question, looked up "What?"

"Do you know that boy?" William asked with a slight smile.

Liam didn’t answer immediately, he waited a couple of seconds "No"

"Hmm" William's eyes narrowed slightly and Liam didn’t even dare to look up. He knew that short break of only two seconds hadn’t gone unnoticed by William, who now was basically reading him. And Liam didn’t want to be read.

"It's the second time you look at him that way" he said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked, still not looking at him. He could feel William's eyes on him, they were like two knives that brushed his skin.

"You did it even at the first day of school"

"No, I did not" Liam said with all the confidence he had "Anyway, it's been over a month since the first day!"

"So you don’t know him?"

"No!" he replied looking at his friend in the eye "No, I don’t”

"Hmm, alright. If you say so"

Liam sighed "It’s the truth"

William nodded, but by his calculating look it was clear he wasn’t very convinced. After drinking his cappuccino he got up soon followed by Liam, the two left the bar and headed for the huge library of the campus.

* * *

 "I can’t understand how a person like William can be friends with a total asshole like Payne!" Zayn said angrily "I mean, did you see the way he treats him?"

"Yeah" Louis said "He’s really a jerk"

"And do you know what the funny thing is?" Zayn asked “That one day Payne could become a doctor. Payne the doctor?! Imagine when he’ll have to communicate to a mother that her son died in the operating room" then he tried to imitate Liam’s voice "Your son is dead, I wasted two hours of my life in vain"

"Oh come on" Niall commented "That was cruel"

"I bet he wants to be a surgeon for the pleasure of cutting a human body" Louis said.

Zayn laughed "I bet he’ll become a coroner. Someone like him is more comfortable among the dead than the living"

Niall said nothing, he wasn’t happy about the negative comments made by his friends, but he didn’t want to start a discussion. The last time he talked about Liam things didn’t go very well and Niall had come to reveal he was gay. Yes, in the end everything went the right way, but the ‘Liam topic’ hadn’t been touched so far, and of course he didn’t say he had to do a research with him.

Finally they arrived at their destination, Zayn opened his bedroom door and went in, followed by his friends, the room was dark because the window was still closed and that meant that Harry was still asleep, probably he was recovering from the hangover of the previous night. Zayn wasted no time and without showing any mercy he opened the window, letting in the sunlight.

"Argh! What the fuck!" Harry covered his eyes with the pillow "Fuck you Zayn!"

"Glad to help" he said before grabbing Harry’s pillow, throwing it across the room.

"What are you doing?!"

"Get up!" Zayn ordered while Louis and Niall were enjoying the scene "There are lessons you have to attend”

Harry growled "Fuck lessons and fuck you!"

Niall chuckled "You'll need them if you want to graduate one day"

"Now the only thing that interests me is sleeping. I have a terrible headache"

"That's what happens when you get drunk" Louis pointed out "Niall had warned you that this type of beer is strong"

"But it was sooooo good"

"And you were sooooo stupid to drink so much" Zayn said with a sigh "You're really a hopeless case, what should we do with you?"

"Oh come Zayno, I know you love me" Harry send him a kiss and Zayn rolled his eyes.

"I love you the same way I love fever"

"Oh no!" Harry put his hand on his heart, pretending to cry "You’re breaking my heart, my love!"

Louis and Niall laughed to tears while Zayn shook his head, although he smiled amused "What a drama queen"

* * *

 Of all the rooms of the campus, the library had always been William’s favorite place, and that for several reasons: the first was that he loved to read, and the library was the perfect place to find some new and exciting books.

Second, the library was a place of silence, peace and tranquility, all qualities that he liked a lot, not only when he had to study new mathematical equations, but especially when he had to reflect on issues that concerned students, the Council of which he was President and personal issues that often occupied his mind.

The third and most important reason was that the library was where he and Liam could spend time together away from prying eyes. Whenever they went into the great hall, in fact, they took place away from other students, possibly on the sides of the room so that the big shelves could conceal their presence.

William obviously had no problem being around people, but the situation changed when Liam was with him. People did nothing but throw glances to him, whispering comments, and this kind of behavior people had towards his friend hurt William very much.

"I have to pick up some books" Liam said, momentarily going away from the table where they were sitting.

William watched him disappear among the shelves, it was like seeing a shadow moving in the darkness. The boy sighed, it was so sad to see Liam so different from what he once was, it was sad to see how some events can change a person so deeply, how love between members of a family can be lost.

"And for what?" he asked himself.

He remembered that day, the day when everything changed. It was the day of their graduation in high school, and that was one of the most beautiful moments in the life of two friends, a time where there was only space for joy and pride. But that was also the day that Liam, after years of silence, decided to tell his father his biggest secret, a secret that only William knew. And that changed everything, from that moment Liam became another person. William had tried to help in every possible way, he stood by his side as he had never done before, but it wasn’t enough.

The sound of footsteps on the marble floor brought William out of his thoughts, Liam was heading toward him with three big books in his hands. After he sat down, he took one of the books and began reading, writing down on paper all the information he needed.

"Are you still working on that project?" there was a trace of melancholy in his voice.

"I made a promise" Liam said writing down notes, in a few minutes he had already filled the first sheet of paper "And I want to keep it"

William nodded, a small smile appeared on his face "I know. I don’t doubt of you. But you have to face reality Liam, what you want to do is ambitious and it’s fantastic" he paused briefly "but it’s also very difficult"

"It doesn’t matter. I can do it"

"Sure you can, but you’ll need a team of scientists, you’ll need a laboratory. And then you’ll have to do tests and start experimentation, and all this will take years-"

"I'll find a cure!" Liam shouted, slamming his fist on the table, then he sighed and closed his eyes "I promised you" he whispered.

William grabbed Liam’s hand, he immediately looked up, surprised by the gesture "I know" he said slowly "that one day you’ll find a cure. And when you’ll do it, it won’t matter who will take it first"

Liam bit the inside of his cheek and looked way "A good doctor takes care of all his patients"

"You're the only important patient right now" Liam said, looking back to his friend "You'll always be"

William smiled "Sure, but you must not forget that there's not just me in this world. The promise you made to me may rule the fate of many. And that is an encouraging thought"

Finally Liam smiled as well, and the two boys returned to their work.

* * *

 "Fuck..." Harry sat down heavily beside Louis and soon he slammed his head on the table "I feel-"

"Like shit?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah…"

The boys laughed at Harry’s state. They were sitting in one of the campus restaurants for lunch, they were able to convince Harry to join them, but judging by his messy hair, dark circles under his eyes, his sweating forehead and the pale skin it was clear that the hangover worst phase had come.

Niall poured some water on Harry’s glass "I hope you’ve learned the lesson”

"I wouldn’t be so sure" Louis said "Give him a week, and he’ll forget what it means to drink beyond all limits"

Harry looked up "At least I didn’t walk in the university garden at night. With only my underwear on me"

Niall and Zayn laughed while Louis became redder than a tomato.

"Oh my-" Niall was laughing so hard he couldn’t finish the sentence "Oh my God. I can’t believe it"

"Can you stop?!" Louis said indignantly "I was in that condition thanks to you both!" and he pointed to the other two boys sitting in front of him. Harry could swear that he felt better already.

"When- when did this happen?" Niall asked, holding back laughter.

"Harry and I were on our first year" Zayn answered "While Louis was on his second. It happened-was it the party for the end of the semester?" he asked to Harry.

"Yes. Obviously we were all pretty drunk, but definitely not as Louis"

The boy in question was listening to the story of that episode with indifferent expression, ready for his friends to piss him off.

Harry laughed, thinking of that memory "At one point, we went into the garden on the other side of the campus to take a break and, we don’t know why, but Tommo has basically took all his clothes off,  keeping only his boxer, and then he began to walk around the garden singing a stupid song"

"Oh God" Niall covered his eyes with his hand, imagining the scene.

"You really enjoy torturing me, don’t you?" Louis asked.

Zayn chuckled "Yeah, it’s extremely gratifying"

Louis sighed and shook his head "I hate you"

"Oh come Tommo" Niall wrapped an arm around his friend, "You know we love you, right?"

"You love take the piss off me, that's for sure" he replied with a grin.

"Well, you work hard actually" Zayn pointed out "The explosion in the laboratory, the party"

"Too bad I wasn’t yet here yet, I missed all these crazy scenes" Niall said.

Harry chuckled "Don’t worry Nialler, Tommo will find other ways to make us laugh to tears"

"It’s for your bad influence" Louis said in his defense "Once I was a respectable boy"

Once again the boys laughed "Yeah" Harry said "A saint"

"Hazza, you know that one day I’ll get my revenge, do you?"

"I'd like to see you try"

"A challenge? Nialler, grab the popcorn" Zayn said to his friend" I don’t wanna miss the match"

And so the four friends spent another nice moment together, made of jokes and lots of laughter. Despite all of their school work, they always found time to be together, and day by day their friendship grew stronger, and obviously Niall couldn’t be happier.

"Alright" Niall got up from the table "I gotta go, Professor Swift takes us in the laboratory in ten minutes and I don’t wanna be late again"

“I have to go to class, too" Zayn said.

Harry snorted "The only thing I'm going to do now is a good sleep"

Niall laughed "Again?"

"Don’t you feel better?" Louis asked.

"Yeah I do, but I'm not going to spend the next three hours listening to an old man who tells me of biotechnology"

Harry tried to get up but from his gait it was clear that alcohol didn’t yet exhausted its effects.

"Hey H, wait" Louis helped Harry to keep his balance "Maybe it's better if I come with you, if you fall slamming your head somewhere you could damage that thing you call brain"

"Thanks Lou, I... wait, what?!"

The boys laughed at his reaction "Just kidding"

"Well, see you later guys" Niall said, heading for the exit.

"Bye Nialler"

"See you later, man"

Niall smiled to himself, he was so lucky and so happy he found friends like them. Yes, it was an extraordinary feeling.

After attending two other courses the boy walked to his room, he couldn’t wait to take a long shower. The experience of the laboratory was unbelievable, all that technology was extraordinary, no surprise that the Department of Medicine of the Imperial College London was one of the best in the world. He was about to reach the hallway that would take him to his room when he saw two figures walking across the hallway.

"Oh shit"

Liam and William were walking side by side, talking in a low voice. Niall knew what he was about to do was wrong, but his curiosity was too much, he wanted to understand what was that kept nearby two people so different from each other. So he hid behind a pillar along the wall and tried to hear their words.

"You should go to classes"

"Why? I don’t need teachers’ explanations to pass my exams" Liam's voice was strangely calm.

"You could meet new people, new friends" William said.

"I hate people"

"Do you really think I'm the only one in the world you can trust? The only one who can offer you his friendship?"

Liam laughed and Niall couldn’t believe his ears. Because that wasn’t a sarcastic or a fake laugh, it was an affectionate one.

"You're different. You see beauty in people" Liam replied in a soft voice "Even in people like me"

 _'I can’t believe it'_ Niall thought, he had never heard Liam talking that way to someone, in his voice there was only love and respect.

"I was lucky enough to see what you once were. You’re a beautiful person, Liam"

Liam rolled his eyes "Blessed are those who believe it"

William knew that his friend didn’t want to talk about it so he changed the subject "What about Professor Swift’s work? Who is your partner?"

Liam didn’t answer immediately, and Niall was sure that the reason was he didn’t remember his name.

"His name is Niall Horan"

 _'Holy shit!'_   Niall jaw opened immediately and he stood there, open-mouthed, like a real idiot _'It’s not possible!'_   he thought. Not only Liam didn’t use some strange nickname, but he even remembered his last name!

William frowned "Horan..." then he suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway, forcing Liam to do the same "What?"

"You lied to me" William said with an amused grin.

"What do you mean?"

"Our little discussion at the bar this morning. Not only you do know that boy, but now I find out he’s also your partner"

 _'Shit!'_ was the thought that passed through both Liam and Niall minds.

"Why you didn’t tell me?" William asked, in his voice there was no anger or disappointment but rather surprise and curiosity. And Liam knew that he could no longer hide behind lies.

"I don’t know" Liam said "Anyway, how do you know him?"

William chuckled "I had the pleasure of meeting him when Swift called you all to explain his project"

"Really?" Liam asked as they both began walking down the hallway "I didn’t see you that day"

"Of course you didn’t, you were too focused listening to music"

From that moment on, Niall, still hidden behind the pillar, could no longer hear what the boys were saying, they were already too far away. There was nothing more to do there, so he went to his room, but this time he had a huge smile on his face. Because that was the proof that Liam had actually recognized him at the bar, and the most amazing thing was that he even he remembered his name. Niall didn’t know why, but now he felt the happiest person in the world.

"What is that stupid grin?" Louis asked when his roommate came into the room.

"I don’t know" Niall lied "But suddenly I feel very happy"

"Ah, good for you then"

* * *

 "So? When will you start working together?"

Liam looked at him confused "Together?"

"You and Niall"

"There is no me and Niall! That kid has to find someone else"

"And why should he?"

"Because I have no intention of working with him and no one else in general"

William rolled his eyes "My God Liam, you're so stubborn. Can’t you commit a bit?"

"For what?"

"Ah, you know, maybe you should change approach to people and not simply shut them out"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Liam asked frustrated.

"Because you need someone who can bring back what you truly are!" William replied "You made a promise to me, Liam. And so I did, too. I promised I would bring you out from the shadow in which you’ve fallen” then he sighed “But I failed” he looked straight to Liam’s eyes “We both know that no matter how strong our friendship is, it can’t compete with love"

At that moment Liam felt as if his body temperature had suddenly dropped, as the blood had frozen in his veins.

"And out there, somewhere, there’s someone who could give you the love you deserve and heal all your wounds. But if you want to find that person, you have to open your heart to someone else, besides me"

For several minutes, Liam said nothing, and once again he couldn’t support his friend’s glance. Shit, sometimes he forgot why William had been dubbed as the wisest and fairest of all students, because no one could read people better than him.

"I wish I could change the past" Liam whispered "I made so many mistakes, I rejected so many people that now I don’t know how to start again"

"It’s not our mistakes that tell us who we are" William smiled "It’s our choices. Who we choose to be" then he paused briefly "I can help you choose, Leeyum, but only you can make the final decision"

Liam finally looked up and met those piercing blue eyes. Then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly. William chuckled, giving Liam some pats on the back.

"Goodnight Will" Liam said breaking the hug.

William smiled "Goodnight, see you tomorrow" and he went into his room, closing the door behind him.

Liam walked to his room and, after coming in, he took off his clothes keeping only his boxer, then walked over to the bathroom mirror and ran his left hand along his right arm and smiled warmly. Because there, like a shadow, there was a tattoo that covered the surface of his right arm, from the shoulder bone it descended down to a few inches above the elbow.

It was a forest of black trees, completely devoid of leaves. At the center there was a small gray street that faded into the darkness of the forest, while in the upper part of the tattoo, close to the shoulder bone, there was a white polar star that lit up the forest and the street, creating a game of colors and shadows. At the center of the white star, almost impossible to see, there was a small black W.

And then, at the bottom of the tattoo, there was a phrase: _the light that guides me in the dark, when all other lights go out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached the end of this chapter, some mysteries about the friendship between Liam and William has been revealed although there are many other questions that deserve an answer, for example: what does it mean that Liam has promised to William that he would find a cure? And what happened on the day of their graduation between Liam and his father? You will find the answers in the next chapters.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts with a comment (what you liked, what you didn’t like, if you have questions) and don’t forget to  
> leave kudos.
> 
> Thank you all :-)


	5. LIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my Internet hasn’t worked until today… anyway, here, finally, Niall and Liam will speak to each other, what’s gonna happen? Read to find out!

_'I just have to give him some more time'_

It was the phrase that Niall repeated to himself day after day, but by now those words didn’t convince him so much, after all. It had been four long weeks since Professor Swift ordered to first year students like Niall to make that damn research along with the students of the third year.

And that meant that it had been four weeks since Liam, his partner, told him he would call him. The boy still remembered very well what happened that day, he had tried to talk to Liam, who didn’t even look at him, too focused on his music. Then Niall took his cellphone from his hands to force him to listen to him and at that moment he thought he was going to sleep with a black eye on his face.

But fortunately Liam didn’t beat him. Indeed, considering his reputation and all the things Niall heard and he kept hearing about him, he couldn’t help but think that the way he treated him that day wasn’t so bad, after all. When Niall asked him if he had to look for a new partner, Liam even made a joke: _"Believe me blondie, when I'm done with you it will be the first thing you ask. I'll call you"_

_'At least, I think it was a joke'_

The only problem was that Liam never called him. Actually, from that day on, Liam didn’t even bother to look at him, as if he didn’t even exist. But Niall knew for sure that Liam didn’t forget about him, he was lucky enough to hear a conversation between Liam and William, his best (and only) friend, and he found out that not only the boy remembered his name but also his surname, and that was a real surprise. So why when they were both in the same restaurant or when they crossed each other in the hallways, Liam acted like Niall wasn’t even there? Why this behavior?

"We could go out this Saturday" Louis’ voice brought Niall out of his thoughts.

That day, right after lunch, the boys made their way into the campus garden and sat under the shade of a large tree to study. Well, that had to be the idea at first, but the result was slightly different: Harry was listening to music, Zayn was playing with the phone, Louis was lying on the grass and Niall was thinking about Liam.

At Louis’ question, Zayn looked up from his phone "I thought you were sleeping"

"I thought you were studying" Louis said.

"Look who's talking"

"So?" Louis asked "What do you think?"

"About going out? It's okay for me"

Louis nodded satisfied "Nialler?"

"Sure" Niall said "Great idea"

"Hazza, what about you?" Louis asked.

Harry had his eyes closed with his back against the tree, too focused on the music he was listening while he tapped with the fingers on his knees, following the rhythm. It was clear that he hadn’t heard a word of his friends’ conversation.

Louis turned to the other two boys with his index pressed against his lips "Shh"

Soon after that he got up and he went directly behind Harry's shoulders who obviously hadn’t noticed anything. Zayn immediately took his phone, pointing the camera at the unsuspecting friend and trying, along with Niall, to hold back laughter, they both understood what Louis’ intentions were. The boy in question waited a few seconds, he took a deep breath and...

"AARGHH!!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Harry jumped back in fright, throwing cell phone and headphones away "What the fuck was that?!"

The boys laughed more than ever, rolling around in the grass and beating their fists on the ground "What the fuck!" Harry laid down on the grass, his heart was beating so hard it could get out of his chest "Fuck you guys! Fuck! You!"

"It was- it was awesome!"  Zayn and Niall said together between laughs.

Louis wiped tears from his eyes "Did you- Did you take everything?"

Zayn took the phone, looking for the video in the memory. Immediately Louis and Niall sat behind him to see again the scene, trying to hold back laughter.

"Here" Zayn announced.

After a few seconds they clearly heard Louis’ scream and Harry’s curses. All three laughed so hard, especially Niall, that many students who were in the garden turned to them to figure out what was going on. Harry could feel the heat from the tip of his ears to the base of his neck, he was so red that he seemed to be choking.

"It’s so bad!" Niall said laughing.

Harry sighed in frustration and crossed his arms "Assholes"

"I warned you Hazza!" Louis said "Sooner or later I would’ve get my revenge"

"And what would’ve happened if I had a cardiac arrest?" Harry asked, trying to sound angry, but his usual grin betrayed him.

"Well, Niall here is studying medicine doesn’t him? He could do the CPR” Zayn said, laughing.

Harry laughed "Yeah, I'm sure he wouldn’t mind"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to tempt me?" Niall asked, laughing.

Zayn cleared his throat "However, the reason for this little joke-"

"Little?!" Harry asked "You almost killed me!"

"The reason-" Zayn continued with a sigh, but Harry interrupted him again "I practically pooped on me"

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish!" Louis and Niall laughed as Harry stuck his tongue out at Zayn "I said that the reason for this joke is that we were talking about going out Saturday, but you weren’t listening"

"And why didn’t you just shook my arm or something like normal people?"

"’Cause we aren’t normal people" Niall answered.

Harry nodded "No. Definitely not!"

"So? Are you with us?" Louis asked.

"And do you ask me? Of course I am!" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Do you think I’m gonna spend another Saturday studying?"

"Hazza studying?" Niall asked, chuckling "Pure fiction"

"Oh shut up!"

Niall checked his watch and stood up from the grassy ground with his backpack on his shoulders "Sorry guys, but duty calls"

"Ohh come on!" Harry protested “Can’t you skip lessons sometimes?"

Niall laughed "Like you do at least three times a week?"

"I do it because those lessons aren’t compulsory and because they’re extremely boring"

"Well, in my case the lesson that awaits me is both mandatory and interesting"

Harry sighed "All right! Go! Go have fun at your mandatory and interesting lesson, don’t worry about your best friends and their feelings!"

Niall laughed "You know that to be more credible you have to stop doing that amused grin?"

"More credible?" Harry asked "They should give me the Oscar!"

Zayn laughed "For worst actress in a Supporting Role?"

"Hey!"

Niall knew he was in danger of being late to class, but he would have given anything to be there another ten minutes to see Zayn and Harry who made fun of each other. With a sigh, Niall walked away from his friends "See you later guys!"

"See you later" Louis said, followed Zayn "Bye Nialler"

"I haven’t finished with you!"  Harry shouted.

Niall rolled his eyes and smiled, obviously Harry couldn’t say a simple bye like normal people. The boy checked the time on the phone and picked up his pace, he climbed the stairs to the third floor and walked down the corridor toward the room of his next lesson. As he approached the room, he noticed that some students were leaving, they were students of the third year of his own course while his classmates were entering into the room. Niall glanced at the students who were leaving, but he didn’t see the face he was looking for, so he tried to go as fast as possible in the classroom and when he did it he noticed that most of the third year students were leaving their seats.

Niall watched every one of their faces in hopes of finding the person he was looking for, but it was a futile activity, again Liam didn’t go to his lessons. With a sigh, Niall sat down to his usual place and pulled out the notebook and the book. He had hoped with all his heart that Liam was there, so maybe he could talk to him and discuss the research just to figure out if the boy was willing to work with him, or if Niall had to find a new partner. All of his classmates were already working on their researches while the young Irishman wasn’t even able to speak with his partner, it was a very complicated situation.

"Good morning everyone" Professor Swift entered the room and without wasting time he began the lesson.

Niall had always been an excellent student. Sure, he didn’t spend all time under books, but he never had problems with his grades, he also had a good memory and this ability proved to be very useful when he had to learn names and complicated definitions. He still remembered the day when he discovered he had passed the test for the Faculty of Medicine, he couldn’t believe it. Now he had a real chance to become a doctor, although his dream was to find a cure for all those rare diseases such as Alzheimer or Parkinson or cancer. And then he wished to attend some mission in Africa or Asia, to bring medicines in all those poor villages where every year thousands of people died.

Throughout the next two hours the boy listened to the teacher, taking notes and doing some questions when he didn’t understand something. After the end of the lesson Niall put his things in the backpack, he was about to leave when Professor Swift called him "Mr. Horan, just two words please"

Niall turned around, stopping in front of the professor's desk _'What have I done this time?_ ' he thought worried.

"I couldn’t help but notice" Swift began "That basically all students have told me the object of their research. All except you" Swift looked at him with a questioning look "Should I be worried?"

Niall shook his head "No sir, really"

"Because if you have some problems with Mr. Payne we can find a solution. If it was for me I would have beaten that boy out of this University long time ago"

 _'Of course_ ' Niall thought winning the urge to roll his eyes.

"Well?" Swift asked impatiently "Did you start working on your research?"

"Well..." Niall didn’t know exactly what to say "Yeah, more or less... I mean..." he could feel the sweat on his forehead "We’re working on the process of writing down the first points"

Swift raised an eyebrow "Hmm, right. And what’s exactly the phase of the process? Contemplative?"

Niall would have laughed at the joke but it was definitely not a good idea, the problem was that he didn’t know what to say so he looked down. Swift realized that the situation was quite complicated, but then, they were talking about Liam Payne after all.

"Listen" the professor said "I just want you to know that before Christmas holidays I want a draft of your research, if you think you can work together with Mr. Payne that’s fine, but if you decide to change partner just let me know.

Niall smiled, it didn’t go so bad "Sure, thanks Professor"

"No problem, but know that I will not accept excuses if by Christmas you won’t have a draft ready, whoever your partner is"

"Yes sir, I won’t disappoint you"

Swift nodded, a small smile on his face "No, of course. You can go"

Niall nodded and left the room, as soon as he was far enough away he breathed a sigh of relief. But now there was another problem, he really needed to talk to Liam to start that search, Swift had given him his trust and he didn’t want to disappoint him. He wanted to prove to everyone, including the teacher, that Liam could be a good person, he didn’t know why he was so convinced of this, but something told him that the mysterious boy was much more than what he seemed and the conversation Niall heard between Liam and William was the proof of that.

"Time's up" he said to himself "If Liam doesn’t want to make the first move, then I'll do it"

So he began looking for him along the corridors of the campus, searching the library, cheaters and restaurants, up and down the stairs from floor to floor, with the hope that sooner or later he would find him.

* * *

 Niall sighed in frustration "I give up!"

Almost two hours had passed and still no sign of Liam, and it was extremely frustrating "How can a person disappear like this?!"

Niall was tired, after Swift’s lesson he could relax for the rest of the day and instead he decided to look for a person who clearly didn’t want to be found. The boy was about to give up when he put his eyes on one of the windows facing the large garden, it was then that he saw him. He was sitting on a bench along the gray wall of the building, his black shirt and gray jeans made him look like a chameleon who mingled with the gray wall, hidden by the shadow of the building itself.

Niall smiled "I found you" he ran down the stairs and then he went out in the garden, heading toward him.

At first no one seemed interested in what he was doing, but when the other students realized he was walking towards Liam Payne, everyone started to follow him with their eyes, whispering comments and exchanging confused glances. Niall could feel dozens of eyes on him and that wasn’t helping him at all, at every step his heart quickened and the boy felt an unusual sensation of heat, the same feeling he had before a big test, only this time it was even harder.

"Is he really going to Payne?"

"That guy’s crazy!"

"Do you think he wants to talk to him?"

"Ten pounds Payne beats him"

People around him didn’t even bother to lower their voices, it seemed as if they were spectators at a meeting of illegal boxing. And even that wasn’t a great help to Niall. The boy was now a few feet from Liam who, like last time, didn’t even look at him because he was too focused on his music. Suddenly Niall’s legs stopped and he stood there, like a complete idiot, staring at the boy sitting a few feet from him.

_'C’mon Niall, don’t be an idiot!'_

Only then he realized he was pretty terrified, he didn’t know what to say or what to do, and a part of his brain told him to turn around and walk away as far as possible from that boy, but a part of his brain-

"Hey Liam!"

As soon as those words went out of his mouth, Niall wanted to disappear under the earth _'Me and my stupid tongue!'_

But it was quite relieved to see that Liam didn’t even look up, probably because he didn’t hear him. Niall turned around and saw that his attempt wasn’t gone unnoticed by other students who were staring at him with even more interest. Niall rolled his eyes and, trying to stay calm, he took a step forward "Liam? Can you hear me?"

But the boy didn’t move a muscle, completely absorbed in his world. Niall grunted frustrated _'This boy is so dull!'_

He still remembered the first time he tried to talk to him, even then he started with the gentle method, and it didn’t work. To get his attention he had to do something impromptu and-

"Stupid" a light bulb turned on in Niall's mind. The boy made a quick prayer and held out his hand to take (again) Liam's cell phone. But the boy had other plans, and with great agility he moved the hand that held the phone toward himself, preventing Niall to grab the object.

Finally Liam looked up and Niall felt the blood freeze in his veins "I wouldn’t do it if I were you" his voice was strangely calm, and this made it even scarier.

Niall took a deep breath, "Sorry, it's just-"

"Take your Irish ass away from here!" Liam ordered before returning to concentrate on his music.

Maybe another person would have listened to that suggestion, which more than a suggestion was an order. But Niall decided that he wouldn’t give up so easily, so he did another stupid thing: he approached Liam and sat down right next to him, to his left, to the surprise of all the people who were watching the scene... and to Liam’s even bigger surprise, who glanced at the damn guy who was ruining his day. At first he thought to say something to force him to go fuck off somewhere else, but in the end he opted for another strategy: he would have ignored him, pretending the fucking Irish wasn’t even there. After all, he was very good to ignore people, and this kid wasn’t going to be different.

"Liam?"

The fucking Irish accent pulled Liam out from his thoughts, and in that moment he realized that he had been staring at the boy far more than necessary. Liam looked immediately away, but for some absurd reason he felt some heat on his cheeks.

_'Wait! Am I blushing?!'_

It wasn’t possible! Liam Payne blushing?! No, it couldn’t be true! Liam shook his head in frustration _'What the fuck just happened?!'_

He didn’t know, and maybe it was better that way, but Niall blushed as well, and considering his pale skin it was pretty obvious. But the way Liam stared wordlessly at him for almost twenty seconds made him a bit nervous. Luckily, Liam looked away before realizing that the boy who was annoying him was blushing like a 13 year old girl.

_'His eyes are kind, and sweet and... No! What the fuck am I thinking?! Is Liam Payne I'm talking about!’_

If someone had said the truth to the two boys: that both had been hypnotized on each other's eyes, both were blushing and both had looked away at the same time it would be definitely funnier. Well, maybe not so funny to them but still...

There were a few seconds of silence, Niall waited until his blush disappeared before trying again to have a conversation with Liam like normal people "Look, I spoke with Professor Swift before, he reminded me that we should give him a draft of our work before Christmas holidays"

Liam continued to ignore him, but it turned out to be more difficult than expected because for some absurd reason his ears, despite the music, were trying in every way to listen to that Irish accent and that kind voice. And he didn’t understand why his brain was playing these fucking jokes to him.

"Basically we are the only ones who didn’t start to work yet, Professor Swift told me-"

Liam turned off the music and took off his headphones "What the fuck are you trying to do?!" he asked angrily "Conversation?!" he had noticed that other people who were in the garden seemed very surprised that he didn’t react to that boy like he used to do in other situations. So he had to fix it.

Niall was silent for a few seconds, Liam was finally looking at him in the eye "Yes" he answered honestly "That’s exactly what I’m trying to do ‘cause I have to tell you something!"

"Really?" Liam asked with a fake smile "Well, then write it on a sheet, put a stamp on it and send it to someone who cares!"

Niall tried to resist the temptation to punch that complete asshole. But he didn’t not because he felt sorry for him or something, but because Liam was clearly more muscular and stronger than him and he didn’t want to risk ending up in a coma "However" he said, trying for the umpteenth time to start a civil conversation "We must start working on our research"

Liam snorted "You don’t understand"

"I don’t... what’s exactly I don’t understand?"

"That I don’t give a fuck about this!” Liam said "I don’t give a fuck about Swift, his fucking research and certainly I don’t give a fuck about you, Neil, or whatever your stupid name is!"

"It’s Niall"

Liam sighed even stronger "I don’t give a fuck I said!" he said, almost shouting.

"So why the day after that lesson you said you'd call me?!" Niall asked frustrated.

"What?" Liam asked with a half laugh "No, I did not!"

"Yes, you did, do not pretend you don’t remember!" Niall was surprised at himself for what he was doing, he might give up and everything would have been easier, but he didn’t want to give up "That day in class you were a real asshole, but as soon as we walked out you told me you called me! You also made a joke! First you throw shit at me and then just when we go out of that room and we’re alone you become strangely gentle, why?!"

 _'Not to mention that you perfectly know my name!'_ he thought.

"I don’t know what you're talking about!"

"You're a liar!" Niall shouted standing up, he was so angry that he couldn’t stay sit "Why when you're around people you’re an asshole even with your best friend-"

At the mention of his friend Liam's eyes widened in surprise "-and instead when you’re alone you are so kind to him?!" Niall continued "I can understand being a dick with everyone, but with William too?!"

Liam was so upset that for some seconds he didn’t not know what to say "You know nothing about me!"

"You're wrong!" Niall said "I saw you!"

Liam looked into his eyes, a part of him just wanted to get away from that boy, but a small part of him wanted to be there to hear what he had to say. And the small part won the challenge "I've seen you more or less a month ago, in the hallway! I saw the way you acted with him, the way you spoke with him! In a completely different way from what I had seen so far, it was like seeing a completely different Liam! Why are you doing it?! Are you ashamed to act so kind to him when you're around people or something?!"

Liam was literally speechless, that boy with blond hair and perfect blue eyes had driven him into a corner and he didn’t know how to get out. He looked at the people who were staring at them, it was clear from their expressions that they had heard Niall’s words and everyone exchanged comments and questions. Liam couldn’t hear what they were saying, but it was clear that his bad boy reputation had been badly damaged, and he didn’t want that. Well, maybe, a little tiny part of him wanted to change, or to use William’s words "bring who he really was back to light", but Liam wasn’t ready for it, maybe he would never be ready. And definitely he wouldn’t allow an Irish boy to change him.

"Fuck off!" and he stood up, trying to get away as far as possible from that boy.

Niall watched him, he noticed his strange reaction and he couldn’t help but wonder why Liam seemed so worried about what people thought of him. But the Irishman would have found an answer to that question at another time, now the only thing he wanted was to prevent Liam to escape so easily "Why are you doing this?!" Liam heard Niall’s voice behind him, but he kept walking, people moved to his passage "I’m just trying to be your friend! So why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut everyone out?!" Niall shouted walking towards him "What are you so afraid of?!"

Liam, suddenly, turned around, his face showed only anger, he grabbed Niall’s shirt and raised his right fist, ready to punch him. And Niall, despite the fear, didn’t dare look away and kept his expression serious, ready to be hit. This reaction caught Liam by surprise, he stood with his fist raised in the air for some seconds, their faces were so close that both could feel each other’s breath: Niall’s breath smelled of fresh mint while Liam’s smelled of lemon. None of them would never admit it, but both liked each other’s scent.

Liam became aware of the strange situation they were in, so he raised his fist even higher, he wanted to prove to everyone that Liam Payne didn’t take crap from anyone, that an Irish boy couldn’t make him weak. But then his gaze settled on Niall’s blue eyes, it was a terrible mistake. Liam couldn’t help but think it was the most beautiful blue he had ever seen, it looked like ice lit by the sun.

_'What the fuck am I thinking?! C’mon Liam, you stupid jerk! Hit him! Hit him and end this here!'_

But despite all his will, he didn’t hit him, he couldn’t hit him. Perhaps a small part of him didn’t want to hit him. Liam looked quickly back and saw that people around them were whispering to each other.

"He doesn’t want to hit him, you see?"

"That's the danger guy you told me about? He doesn’t look dangerous at all"

"It seems that Payne has lost all his malice"

"I always thought that his was just an act!"

"Weak"

Liam couldn’t accept this, but at the same time he didn’t want to hit Niall. Why he didn’t?! What was his problem?! He finally decided that he wouldn’t hit him, but he wouldn’t even let him go completely unscathed. He let go Niall’s shirt and then he pushed him violently to the ground.

"Stay away from me or I'll smash your fucking face!" Liam shouted before leaving “Get out of my way!" he shouted to the people who barred his way, soon all went away as far as possible from him. Niall stood up from the ground, keeping his eyes on Liam who disappeared inside the building.

He snorted frustrated “Gosh, what a jerk!”

With a quick glance on the phone he noticed that it was already 6:30 pm, so he picked up his backpack from the ground and headed for his room, when he entered he wasn’t surprised to see that Louis was already there.

"Finally! You're disappeared for the rest of the afternoon, I was about to call you right now"

"Sorry, just some problems with… with a work I have to do"

"Problems? Nothing serious I hope" Louis asked worried.

"No, no, just a small technical problem, nothing important. I spent most of the time in the library to find a solution" Niall said quickly, even if his words didn’t reflect his real thought _'It's not really the exact definition, but still...'_

"I take a quick shower and then we go to dinner, yeah?"

Louis nodded "Sure, I’ll write to the boys that you’re here, we were a bit worried”

Niall chuckled "I'm touched, tell Harry that his great love is safe"

"Okay I will" Louis lay on his bed and sent a message in their WhatsApp group while Niall took a pair of skinny blue jeans, a white short sleeved shirt and of course a pair of boxer before entering the bathroom.

Louis didn’t understand why Niall changed in the bathroom every single time. At first he thought that his Irish friend didn’t want to make Louis uncomfortable because he was gay or something, but Louis told him many times that he didn’t need to be hiding. Not that they changed their underwear facing each other, but for all other clothes Louis changed directly into the room, even if Niall was there. And honestly Louis didn’t care a shit that Niall was gay, he wasn’t ashamed or something so he didn’t understand why the young Irishman was so shy about that. Plus, Louis had asked the reason of this behavior, not because he was angry but because he wanted to see if his friend was feeling some sort of discomfort and if he could help him. But every time Niall changed the subject or he answered with contradictory answers. So, at the end, Louis decided to push his questions in the back of his mind.

Niall stepped out of the shower and with the towel he quickly wiped his hair "Alright, we can go"

"Harry said he was worried that his Prince Charming had abandoned him"

"Yeah?" Niall took the phone, after giving a quick read to the messages in the group (where Harry as he always did the drama queen saying that his great love had left him) the boy pressed the button to make an audio "Hazza you're right, I abandoned you. If you're wondering where I am right now, the answer is Justin Bieber's house, don’t you hear the moans of pleasure?" and he sent it.

Louis laughed so hard that his lungs hurt "Priceless!"

After a few seconds came two messages, one from Zayn that showed emoticons laughing with tears and an audio "Traitor!" Harry's voice yelled, pretending to cry loudly "After all we've gone through... I-I want... I want to divorce!!!" those words were followed by a desperate cry before the audio ended.

"I admit he isn’t a bad actor after all” Niall commented chuckling.

At 7:30 Louis and Niall went at the ground floor restaurant where they met Zayn and Harry "Here’s the traitor! Di I tell you I want the divorce?"

Niall rolled his eyes "It’s not necessary since we never got married"

Harry looked shocked "How dare you?! Not only you betray me with an American guy but now you’re pretending we aren’t married?! "

"Harry!" Zayn growled "Will you shut the fuck up?! Everyone is looking at us like we're crazy!"

"Why? Aren’t you, Zayno?"

Zayn snorted "Sometimes I just hate you"

"Oh come on! What would all of you be without me?" Harry asked with his usual grin.

"Three happy and free boys who don’t have to babysit a spoiled child" Zayn said, the grin vanished from Harry's mouth "Alright" he said "One point to you"

The boys came in and sat down on a table "So, did we decide where to go tomorrow night?" Niall asked.

Louis nodded "There is a club not too far from here, prices aren’t bad and the place is nice. We already went there several times the past years"

"Alright" Niall said "Where is it?"

"Near Hammersmith Hospital" Zayn answered "We could get a taxi, in less than fifteen minutes we're there"

"Great, so if Hazza gets drunk like the last time we can take him to hospital for a gastric lavage" Niall joked.

Zayn laughed "Too bad the hospital doesn’t even include the insane asylum, in that case we could leave him there permanently"

The boys laughed while Harry shook his head "Who says I’ll be the one who gets drunk? It could be you, Mr. Prince of Ireland"

"Impossible" Niall said with a grin "I have an excellent resistance to alcohol. I told you, if you live in Ireland and you don’t drink beer or something like that you don’t drink at all"

After they had ordered dinner and waited until the arrival of their orders by continuing to talk about their day "So Nialler, any news?" Zayn asked.

Niall didn’t know exactly what to say, the fact was that there were huge news, but of course he couldn’t tell the truth "Nah, not really"

"Nothing?" Zayn asked surprised "We haven’t heard from you all afternoon and you're telling me that nothing happened?"

Niall felt blurry eyes turned toward him, it was quite stressful "Yeah well... I spoke with Professor Swift because I didn’t understand a topic and it took me a lot of time to figure it out"

"Wait!" Louis said suddenly "When you came back into our room you told me that you spent most of the time in the library to solve a technical problem"

_'Shit!'_

"What does that mean?" Zayn asked narrowing his eyes “Are you lying to us?"

"No!" he said quickly "You just didn’t let me finish… Before I spoke with Professor Swift, and then" he said emphasizing those words "I went to the library to study"

_'What a jerk! I’m lying to my best friends! I should be ashamed of myself!’'_

Zayn and Louis stared at him intensely and Niall knew immediately that they weren’t convinced at all, Harry, instead, had rather lost interest after a few seconds, he was too busy flirting with one of the waitresses in the restaurant. Typical of Harry.

"Are you sure there's nothing you wanna tell us?" Louis asked.

Zayn made a reassuring smile to put Niall comfortable "It’s not like we’re gonna beat you or something"

Niall seriously thought it was time to tell the truth, but he didn’t feel ready and above all he didn’t know the reaction his friends could have to the fact that he hid this secret for over a month. With a sighed, the boy opened his mouth to speak when they got their orders.

"Finally!" Harry said taking his attention from the waitress to the food, to the girl’s disappointment "I'm so hungry!" and he began to eat. Niall took the opportunity to do the same in the hope of earning a bit of time, but then something happened that caught them all by surprise.

"Hey!" cried a voice from across the room, the boys turned to see a red-haired girl running toward them "You’re that guy I’ve seen this afternoon!" she said, pointing Niall, a huge smile on her lips "I'm so glad to meet you"

"Iris?" Louis asked in confusion, she looked from a confused Niall to an even more confused Louis "Hi Louis, how are you doing?”

“I’m good. Iris studies at my own course” he explained “What about you?”

“I’m definitely good. And so you're friends?” she asked pointing to Niall “Now that's a surprise"

"You know Niall?" Louis asked.

"Of course I do" Iris answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Well, technically I don’t know him personally, but I saw what he did today"

Niall closed his eyes and bit his lip _'Shit!'_

"What are you talking about?" Harry finally asked, interested about that subject.

Iris looked at them with a surprised and amused look "You mean...? You don’t know?"

Zayn frowned "We don’t know what?"

Iris giggled, she couldn’t believe her ears "The fact that your friend has challenged Liam Payne of course!"

 _'I'm fucked up'_ he thought stopping to breathe.

Louis, Zayn and Harry rested their eyes on Niall, but he did all he could to avoid their looks "Can you repeat that please?" Zayn asked.

"Well, I don’t know exactly what happened or why, but your friend- Niall right?- in short, he tried to talk to Liam this afternoon, I don’t know what they said but it seemed that Liam had, for the first time, some problems with your friend here, he literally was speechless"

"You’re the one who challenged that Payne jerk?!" a voice asked behind them. It was a boy with very curly black hair "So it's you?!" he asked excited to Niall.

"Um... I don’t..."

"Of course it’s him!" another voice announced, a boy across the room was walking their way "I was there, and I remember everything!"

The boy with curly hair made a huge smile "I can’t believe it! A friend of mine told me what happened! Is it true that he tried to beat you but you didn’t let him?!"

"No I..." Niall didn’t know what to do, he was divided among the curious and happy stares of those people and the eyes of his friends who were more and more confused, but their eyes conveyed something else, something that Niall didn’t like at all: anger and disappointment.

"Hey! I wanna know what happened, too!" another girl joined the group of students who had crowded around their table and soon the whole restaurant was there, anxious to know how a student of the first year managed to keep up with Liam Payne, the most feared boy of the campus.

"It's not that I was... I just wanted to talk to him and-"

"What are you saying?" a male voice asked and Niall no longer understood who was the person who was talking, there were so many voices around him "I was there and I assure you, it was amazing. First there’s Payne sitting there alone, then I see this guy who comes close to him and within minutes boom! Payne begins to insult him, but the amazing thing is that Nail answers to him-"

Niall put a hand over his face to hide the blush "It’s Niall" he said more to himself than to others. He couldn’t believe the situation he was in, all students were talking about what had happened as if he had done something heroic

"-and shit!" the boy continued "Payne is so upset that he doesn’t know what to say, then Nail yells, saying he is a jerk -which is true- and eventually Payne is so distressed that he rises and goes away- "

Niall sank into the chair, it was like listening to a reporter who talks about the World Cup final, there were so much exaggeration in the description of the events. And the worst thing was that all the public became more and more excited as the story continued "-but Nail doesn’t give up and runs after him, asking what he is afraid of or something. It is then that Payne, in a fury, grabs him by the shirt, wanting to hit him with one of his fists"

Everyone present held their breath, anxious to know what happened after "But he doesn’t. Payne doesn’t hit him, he stays there, motionless, like an idiot. Nail here has clearly put Payne's mind upside down " there waa brief pause, everyone breathless, and Niall took the opportunity to speak.

"I didn’t do anything special. And, actually, he did hit me! He pushed me to the ground. Who was there should remember that"

With this sentence he hoped to have made it clear to those people that he hadn’t done anything so brave and heroic. But his new fans, as they could be called, had a completely different opinion.

"Nothing special?!" asked a girl and Niall recognized Iris’ voice "For someone like Liam Payne push you to the ground is like giving a caress, we used that those who made him angry went right to the infirmary! Actually, a couple of those didn’t even make him angry and they ended up with a black eye or something similar"

"You're great, man!" another boy said patting on his shoulder "And pretty hot too" added a girl with long brown hair, Niall blushed trying to hide his face. Soon all present began to comment on this incredible (not for Niall) story and he knew that soon the whole school wouldn’t talk about anything else. He glanced to his friends and he was very surprised to notice that he was alone at that table, no trace of the other three boys. Niall had a strange feeling, the sudden absence of his friends was not a good sign "Sorry guys, but I gotta go" he tried to sneak out of that crowd of people but many begged him to stay there to tell the details of what in their eyes was an epic story.

“I have to go!” he run toward the exit and finally came out of the restaurant, leaving behind his new admirers who were asking him to stay a little longer.

Immediately he picked up the phone and wasn’t surprised to find a message. Niall stood there, he didn’t know why but he was afraid to read it, a terrible feeling in his veins. With a sigh he opened the message and immediately felt his legs wouldn’t support him anymore:

**_-from Louis_ **

_We need to talk! Our room. Now!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s gonna happen next chapter? Maybe nothing to good for Niall, so keep reading to find out and leave comments and kudos please :)


	6. WISE ADVICES AND IMPORTANT TRUTHS

Niall had never felt so nervous before, maybe he felt that same feeling when he confessed to his friends about his sexuality. The legs guided him toward his destination without the need he looked where he was going, now he knew by heart the way to his room and his mind was too full of thoughts to allow him to focus on other issues. He had the odd feeling that his friends weren’t happy that he didn’t tell them the truth, but he hoped with all his heart that they could forgive him.

"I mean, they’ve accepted that I’m gay without problems. This is just a misunderstanding, I’m sure everything will be fine"

After all his friends were the nicest people he had ever met, they were right to be angry and Niall knew that, but he also knew that they would have forgiven him, they probably would have also helped him find a way to convince Liam to work with him.

Unfortunately for him, he didn’t know how much he was wrong.

Niall came into the room and immediately realized that his predictions were wrong. Zayn was standing in the middle of the room with the most serious expression Niall had ever seen, Louis was lying on his bed with the phone in his hands and when his roommate came in he didn’t even look at him, while Harry was sitting in a chair, in his eyes there was disappointment but also a trace of worry.

"I can explain"

"You better do!" Louis said, still not looking at him "You could start, I don’t know, by explain why the fuck you lied!"

"Because I knew you would’ve taken it the wrong way! I knew you would be angry"

Zayn laughed, it was a fake and cold laugh "Oh no, angry is definitely not an appropriate word!!" he shouted with all his breath "What the fuck is going on, huh?! Your spending your time with that son of a bitch?!"

"I... don’t call him that!"

Big mistake. Those words were enough to convince Louis to get out of bed to watch Niall in his eyes, he was more angry than ever "What the fuck that means?! Once again you’re taking his defenses?!"

"Hey guys" Harry interjected, rising from the chair "Calm down" he was quite angry with Niall, but he knew screaming wouldn’t solve the situation. But neither Louis nor Zayn listened to him, they were too angry to pay attention to what Harry had to say "One month!" Louis shouted "One month and you never said anything about you, Payne and your fucking research! Why didn’t you?!"

Niall could feel tears in his eyes and he used all his strength to hold them back "I... I thought-"

"What?!" Zayn shouted "That we would’ve forced you to stay away from him?! That's the problem isn’t it?! Sorry if we care about your safety!"

"And now we find out that the whole school cheers at you because you challenged him or what the hell you did!" Louis said "What's your fucking problem?! Because if you prefer that Payne asshole to your best friends, just say it!"

"Guys, please... I didn’t mean..." now tears fell from his eyes, but only Harry seemed sorry for it.

"And not only you didn’t say anything!" Louis continued "You lied to us! And I fucking hate liars! Is it clear?!"

Niall looked away, he didn’t have the courage to look at them in the eyes. Because those looks were the same as his old high school friends had shown him when he confessed them to be gay, looks full of anger and hatred. In the room there was a brief moment of silence before anyone spoke again "What is your problem?!" Zayn asked “Aren’t we worthy of your trust?! I mean, how many things you haven’t told us yet?! "

"For example, why every time you change your clothes you hide in the bathroom?" Louis asked crossing his arms "What is the reason, huh?! It’s because your body’s full of holes ‘cause you’re on drugs or something?!”

"Hey guys, cut the bullshit!" Harry ordered, seeing the shocked look on Niall’s face "Let’s try to stay calm!"

Zayn turned to him "Fuck off Harry!" then he went over to Niall "Didn’t we show you that we care about you?!" Zayn asked without showing any mercy "I mean, we made no problems when you told us to be a faggot! What else do we have to do to get your fucking trust?!"

"Zayn!" Harry shouted with all of his voice "What ?!" he asked, turning back, only then his brain registered what he had just said. Zayn looked back at Niall, when he did the world collapsed on him. He had never seen his friend so upset: his cheeks covered in tears, his skin suddenly pale and his blue eyes faded of disbelief and horror. Zayn suddenly felt as if he'd been kicked in the stomach and his brain, just as his body, was paralyzed "Fuck! No, I didn’t... Niall I didn’t mean to-"

But he hadn’t time to finish the sentence that Niall opened the door of the room and, as fast as his legs allowed him, he ran away from that place as fast as possible "Niall!" Harry shouted running toward the door, then he turned to his friends, both shocked at what had just happened "Excellent! Congratulations! Both of you have just won the first prize for best dick of the year" he said before rushing out of the room.

Zayn and Louis exchanged a look "Fuck!"  Zayn shouted kicking one of the chairs that flew across the room "Fuck! I’m a fucking idiot!" and he soon felt tears invading his eyes, too.

Niall ran down the hallway, trying to get away as far as possible from that room, he could hear Harry's voice calling to him. It happened again, he was living the same nightmare he lived in high school, but this time it was much more painful, he was so upset that he had the urge to vomit. The boy turned a corner and that's when he bumped into someone, he almost fell to the ground but he managed to keep his balance.

"Niall!" a surprised and kind voice said, the boy looked up and came face to face with William, dressed in a black suit and red tie "You should be careful kid, or someone could get hurt" on his face there wasn’t anger because of what had happened but only a gentle smile. When their eyes met William realized that the young boy was crying "Hmm, it seems that this isn’t your best time, am I right?"

His voice was reassuring, Niall didn’t know why he did it, but without thinking twice he wrapped his arms around the older boy, crying on his chest. And the great thing was that not only William hugged him back without hesitation, but also he didn’t seem surprised by the gesture and if he was, he didn’t show it. Since the right hand had to hold the cane, he hugged Niall with his left arm, but that was enough to the young Irish to feel safe.

"Niall!" Harry's voice echoed in the hallway and he appeared to their view, immediately stopping when he saw the scene "President Whitmore"

"Hey" he said with a smile "Harry Styles, right?"

Harry nodded without saying a word, he didn’t know what to say actually and silence seemed the best solution. At that moment Niall broke the hug, realizing for the first time what he had just done "Sorry..." he whispered, wiping his eyes "I don’t know why I did it... I'm sorry..."

"Sure” William chuckled "But from my point of view a hug's still a nice gesture, regardless of the reason that drives us to do it. So you don’t have to apologize for this"

Niall felt more relieved after those words, but that didn’t change the fact that he just hugged the Students President and it wasn’t like he was his best friend or something, someone else would find it rather strange. He opened his mouth to give an explanation of his behavior, but then he glanced at Harry who had been there to watch the scene without saying a word and immediately his breath froze in his lungs.

William followed his gaze and Niall suddenly noticed that his eyes shone, it lasted less than a second but Niall saw it and he knew that William’s piercing eyes had come to a conclusion "Harry?" he asked, keeping his gentle smile "Can I enjoy your friend’s company for a while?"

Harry needed a few seconds to answer, he was still trying to understand the situation "Yes..." he finally answered "Yes, of course"

William nodded before laying his eyes on Niall "Come with me" and he walked across the hall. Niall looked at Harry again before following the President. At that moment Louis and Zayn came there, they had enough time to see the two boys disappear behind a wall.

"Where are they going?" Louis asked.

Harry looked at him "Fuck you!" he said before walking away from them.

"Harry?" Zayn asked, but the other boy interrupted him immediately "No don’t say anything!" he shouted "I really wanna kick both of your ass, so for the safety of your lower backs I suggest you not to say a word! You've already said enough bullshit!" and he walked away without adding anything.

Louis and Zayn thought the same thing: _we are two huge assholes._

Meanwhile Niall followed the President up to a door that turned out to be his room. After he opened the door the two boys entered the room and Niall couldn’t help but notice that it was far larger than those of other students, one of the advantages of being the President, he thought.

"Forgive the mess" William said approached his desk.

"Um, but here everything’s at his place" Niall finally made a small smile. With his eyes he scanned the room and in doing so he saw that the bathroom door was slightly open, with a quick glance he noted that in the cabinet above the sink there were several white jars, they seemed medicines. But he had no time to investigate because William passed beside him and closed the door, Niall blushed and glanced at the other boy, by his eyes it didn’t seem he realized that his guest was investigating, maybe he closed the door by case. Although no one could really tell what William thought, he was so good at reading people but his eyes were often unreadable to others.

"Yeah well" he said, chuckling "I've never been able at living in the disorder actually" then he opened the door of a small mini bar and Niall was very surprised to note that between the water bottles there were a few bottles of wine and beer.

"You come from Ireland. I bet you know the best beers in the world, but I think-" William commented, speaking more to himself than to others  “-that you’ll like this" and he took one bottle of red wine, although Niall couldn’t read the name. He poured it in two glass goblets and then he gave one to his guest before putting the bottle in the fridge.

William chuckled at the way Niall looked at him "What? Do you think the President of the Student Council can’t drink?"

Niall finally laughed "I didn’t expect this to be honest" and he took a sip of wine "Fuck!" he exclaimed "It's really good!" he had never been a wine lover but that was another story, even better than some beers he tasted in the past.

William laughed "I know, that’s why I offered it to you” and he took a sip of wine before indicating the sofa "Please have a seat"

"Thanks" Niall sat on the couch while William sat in the armchair in front of him, he put the goblet on a table and then he put his piercing eyes on Niall, keeping both hands on the cane handle "So" he began, and Niall thought that he would ask him what had happened "How are you doing? Do you like your lectures?” he asked with genuine interest.

"Er... yeah" he said, surprised by the question "Yeah I love them, just a month ago I went to the laboratory and it was great"

“I'm happy for you. I remember the day when I set foot on this campus as if it was yesterday, what an incredible emotion" his eyes shone with genuine enthusiasm "We’re very lucky to have this opportunity. On balance there are not so many people in this world who have access to education and culture"

Niall momentarily looked down, it was something that had never considered. Yes, they were very lucky, after all.

"What's your goal?" William asked.

"My goal?"

"What would you like to do after university?"

"Well... of course I’d like to be a doctor. But my dream is to work in a science laboratory, you know, where they create new medicines, where they discover new treatments against diseases. If you’re a good doctor you can help many people, but if you’re a good scientist you can help lots more"

William nodded "It's very noble. The world needs people like you"

Niall blushed slightly "What about you?"

"The truth? I have no idea" Niall was surprised by that answer, he thought that someone like William had already thought of everything "Many tell me that I should go into politics"

"They’re right" Niall said with sincerity.

"I don’t think that Parliament is my real environment like I don’t think I'm suited to power. I'm just good at reading numbers"

"You’re very good at reading people, too" Niall said "You understand people from the inside. A quality that few politicians have today"

William chuckled "Your words flatter me. Let's say I'll see what will happen in the future"

There were a couple of minutes of silence between them, interrupted by short sips of that delicious wine "Sorry about before" Niall said suddenly, his smile disappeared "For the hug and everything... I know it was a bit awkward"

"You don’t have to apologize, I don’t mind receiving a hug from time to time"

"I don’t know why I did it, you know... maybe I just wanted, you know... I think..." Niall sighed in frustration "I don’t even know what I'm talking about!"

William nodded "I understand, you need a hug when you're upset"

Niall looked into his eyes "Upset? No... I'm not upset... why do you think that?"

He didn’t answer right away but he kept his gaze on Niall's eyes, then he smiled "So why are you upset?" he asked gently.

Niall felt strange, not only because William had understood his state of mind just by looking at him, but also because talking to him was like talking to an old friend or an older brother, and that was crazy considering that neither of them knew each other enough to call the other a brother.

"Well..." he didn’t know if he had to tell the whole truth, especially since he didn’t know if William heard of what happened with Liam, but he had a great need to talk to someone so he decided that a half-truth could work "I lied to my friends. My best friends"

"Hmm, and I guess they’ve discovered it"

Niall nodded "Yeah... they didn’t take it very well. One of them also said some bad things about me...” he bit his lip "Unintentionally of course, but some words really hurt"

"Words can be a medicine and a weapon at the same time: capable to relieve pain and able to hurt even the person we love most. If what they told you hurt you, you're right to be upset"

"Anyway, I don’t think-"

"But you're stupid" William said calmly.

"…Excuse me?"

William smiled "They're your best friends, right? And from what I understand you haven’t learned to trust them yet" he said quietly "You can’t do anything alone, kid, you have to understand it and if you consider those boys as your real friends then you should show you trust them. And what better way to do that than to confess some of your secrets?"

Niall looked away, his friends had been at his side since he knew them, and he still didn’t trust them. He hadn’t been so nice to them either, after all.

"Listen kid, everyone has secrets, it’s normal and it is right. But there are some burdens that we can’t carry alone, and a friend at our side can be useful" then he chuckled "Even better if they’re three"

"I know..." Niall looked at his feet "It's just... I just thought that lying would be easier than telling the truth"

William nodded in understanding "I understand. Tell me, why did you think that? May I ask?"

"I did it because..." why did he? It turned out to be a more difficult question than expected "Because I was afraid of their reaction"

"Why this fear?"

Despite the questions were very personal, Niall had no trouble answering because this conversation with William was helping him a lot, and anyway he didn’t need to focus on details more than necessary "’Cause it already happened once. I confessed a secret to those who I thought were my friends, and their reaction was terrible" his eyes momentarily welled with tears, but he was able to hold them "Sometimes secrets can do serious damage to the personal life of a person"

"Yes" William said with an understand look "I know what you mean" Niall wanted to ask him what he meant but he preceded him "You know, you should ask yourself this question: did your new friends ever give you any reason to not trust them?"

Niall stared at him, thinking of his answer, but in the end he decided not to talk. William's eyes shone, that silence was more than enough for him "And tell me, feel free to answer obviously, did you ever confess voluntarily a secret to them?"

"Yes" Niall answered "Well... maybe not too voluntarily, let's say it came out of my mouth. But yes, I did"

"And even that time were you afraid of their reaction?"

"Definitely!"

William nodded "And how did it go?"

Niall smiled "Definitely good. It was one of the best moments of my life"

William smiled "Ah, you see? Sometimes secrets can turn us away from the others, but other times they can show the best side of people we love"

"Yeah, you’re right" he bit his lip again "I was stupid, they’re right to be angry with me"

"It is these moments that show how strong and true a friendship is" William said "It’s easy to be friends when things are going well, but it’s during dark moments that we can see true friendship" Niall listened almost without breathing, every word was magical "Because a true friend keep walking at our side despite the darkness, a friend is the light that guides us in the dark" William smiled warmly "Tell me Niall, what is your light?"

"They are my light" he answered without hesitation.

"Then don’t let your light going out. You made a mistake, and only staying together you can fix it"

Niall couldn’t agree more, the only thing he wanted to do was run to his friends and tell them how sorry he was for lying. And he also wanted to talk to Zayn and tell him that he didn’t have to worry because he realized that he didn’t really mean those words. But there was another matter that Niall wanted to talk to William.

"I guess..." he began "I guess you know I have to do a school project with Liam"

William nodded "Yes, I do"

Niall was quiet, there were so many questions he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to know but he didn’t dare to ask. And once again it was William who anticipated his thoughts "Is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked gently.

Niall swallowed, as if the boy in front of him had just read his mind. Did he want Niall to confess because he knew what happened? Did he want to see if he was brave enough to tell the truth? Niall thought carefully before answering, his mind told him to lie, his heart to tell the truth.

"I don’t know..." he cleared his throat "I don’t know if you heard about what happened this afternoon... between me and Liam"

William chuckled "The percentage of students who personally saw what happened between you two is very limited, so, of course, everyone now knows it"

Niall couldn’t suppress a laugh, it was obvious that by now everyone knew what had happened. William laughed along with him "Yes, it's quite funny. Now, I guess you wanna try to talk to him again”

"I can try... but I honestly don’t know what to do" Niall said honestly.

"You have already done a lot instead, you just didn’t notice it yet"

"What do you mean?"

"You are the first person who wants to know him before judging him And believe me, your stubbornness, this will of yours to give him a chance has upset him. In a positive way of course"

 _'Me?!'_ Niall thought ' _Liam Payne is upset because of me?!'_

The Irish swallowed another time, before making the fatal question "Why... why does Liam behave this way?"

William remained silent for more than two minutes remaining completely motionless, his blue eyes fixed on Niall who felt as if William was analyzing him at the telescope. Finally, with a sigh, he answered the question "I can’t answer that question directly, it wouldn’t be fair to Liam" he said quietly.

Niall was ready to say that he understood that, but William continued "But I'll tell you this: sometimes it happens that people who play an important role in our lives make choices, choices that turn out to be huge mistakes. And in doing so, they make us suffer" Niall listened without saying a word, barely breathing "And when someone we love hurts us enough to break our heart we're marked, because a pain like this leaves a mark" William shot one of his looks at Niall, and he knew immediately that those vague and ambiguous words were a message.

"Over time we end up believing that all other people around us, in one way or another, want to make us suffer and so we build a wall, rejecting anyone who tries to break it" then he sighed "And at the end we become a so different person that it is almost impossible to remember what we once were" another look and this time Niall realized, he was clearly talking about Liam.

"So...” Niall began, he was almost afraid to ask the next question "So he hasn’t always been..." he didn’t know how to say it "I mean, he wasn’t always like this, right?" he finally asked.

William smiled and for the first time since they started talking he looked away "No..." he said and Niall felt more love in those two syllables than he had ever felt before "He was different..." his eyes shone "Once"

Niall had never felt so bad for a person before, he had no idea that Liam meant so much for the boy sitting across from him, but from the way he had just talked he understood that their relationship went beyond mere friendship, they were one soul divided into two bodies.

After a brief pause, William looked back at Niall "Yet hope remains, until there's someone willing to help. And you could be that someone"

Niall looked at him wide-eyed in surprise "What... but..." he didn’t understand the reason for those words, how could he help Liam? "Why me?" he finally asked with great curiosity, he wanted to know what William saw in him to judge him capable of such a thing.

"Because you're different from everyone else" William replied "You are kind, a quality that people never stop to underestimate"

Niall felt very flattered by that comment, but he wasn’t sure at all that he could be the person that would change Liam  _'I mean... William couldn’t change him, what can I have so special? What can I give to him if William, his best friend, the only one who understands him, already gave him everything?’_

"I know you're full of questions. There will be time to find answers, but for now you can go" William said softly "If you need anything, come to me, and I'll give you all the help you need"

Niall couldn’t help but smile, he got up from his chair and headed for the door.

"Just one last thing"

"Yeah?" Niall asked turning.

"You have been honest with me, and I'm happy about that. So be honest with your friends, too. Do not listen to your mind, listen to your heart and it will guide you in the right direction"

Niall smiled "Thank you William. For everything" he had entered the room with tears in his eyes, now he came out with a smile and with a wealth of important advices and teachings.

William nodded "Whenever you want, kid" and he looked him leaving the room "Whenever you want" and a thought came into his mind _'I really hope I’ve finally found the right person who can finally help you, Leeyum’_

Niall walked down the hallway with strangely calm mind, despite all that happened, despite all the information he just received, the boy felt relaxed and even quite happy. That conversation was much more useful than he could imagine, William was really a wonderful person and Liam was very lucky to be his best friend. Thinking about Liam, Niall’ went back to the moment when William answered to his questions about Liam. The Irish boy began to reflect on those words and he came to several conclusions:

 _"When someone we love hurts us enough to break our heart we're marked";_ Liam then had suffered because someone broke his heart, someone he loved. But who? Maybe a friend? Or maybe a girlfriend?

 _"We end up believing that all other people around us, in one way or another, want to make us suffer and so we build a wall, rejecting anyone who tries to break it";_ So it is for this reason that Liam behaved like that, he rejected people because he didn’t want to suffer. But then, why didn’t he rejected William, too? Maybe their friendship was stronger than the pain Liam felt?

 _"And at the end we become a so different person that it is almost impossible to remember what we once were";_ then Niall’s theory was right, Liam was much more than what he looked like and Niall had a proof: the conversation he heard between him and William, that sweet way of talking to his friend was the proof that the real Liam was much better than the one he showed everyday.

 _"He was different, once";_ Niall felt very sorry. Sorry for William because he saw his friend become another person and he felt sorry for Liam, his pain had to be enormous if it had changed him so much. Liam Payne was feared by everyone, but Niall couldn’t help but think that the truth was different: he was the most fragile of all, and he was hiding his fragility behind the mask of the bad boy. It was one of the ways to fight pain, a fight that the Irish boy knew very well. He immediately thought about his friends, who probably was waiting for him in his room, he remembered the reason who brought him out of that room in the first place. He felt very sorry about what he had done.

"I have to tell the truth" with a hand he touched his chest "They have the right to know. They have the right to have my trust"

Finally he found himself in front of the door of his room, a silence came from behind the door and the boy wondered if his friends were still there or if they went somewhere else.

 _'It wouldn’t be so strange'_ he thought _'They were quite angry with me'_

Immediately his mind went back to the time when Louis and Zayn yelled at him, angry and hurt because he lied. He remembered very well how Zayn had called him, it was as if he had thrown a huge rock into his face. But Niall knew that he didn’t mean those words, Niall had seen it in his eyes. The Irish took a deep breath and put his hand on the doorknob, he knew what to do: first he would have said he was sorry for his bad behavior, he hadn’t been honest with them and that was really bad. And then, to finally show that he trusted them, he would have told another of his secrets, the darkest of all.

Niall opened the door, but he didn’t even have time to check if the room was empty that a pair of arms wrapped around his body, squeezing it so hard that his ribs hurt "I’m sorry!" he heard a voice say "I’m sorry! I'm so sorry!" it was Zayn’s voice, he was holding his head over Niall’s left shoulder and Niall immediately felt that his cheeks were wet, Zayn was crying. With a quick glance he saw that Harry was sitting in a chair, smiling at the scene, while Louis was standing in the middle of the room not daring to cross Niall’s glance, but he immediately saw that Louis had tears in his eyes as well.

Niall was so busy watching his friends that he realized he hadn’t yet returned the hug to Zayn, he was about to do it when Zayn pulled away from him, holding his hands on Niall’s shoulders "I’ve been an idiot!”

Now that the two boys were face to face Niall noticed how Zayn’s eyes were red, he had no need to talk to say how sorry he was "What an idiot?!" he continued "I’ve an asshole! An total asshole!"

"Zayn" Niall said with a smile, but Zayn obviously was too upset to record his friend’s words "I didn’t mean those things, believe me! I don’t know what the fuck happened to me!"

"Zayn"

"I know I’ve been the biggest dick in history! But please forgive me! I'm really-"

"Zayn shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Niall shouted, silent fell in the room. Then he smiled "I forgive you" he said simply. Zayn ran a hand through his hair "I know! I'm an asshole, but I wan..." his eyes widened "What?!"

"What?" Harry and Louis asked together, both surprised as their friend.

Niall laughed "Oh man! You should see your faces guys!"

Zayn turned to the two boys behind him "Is he drunk?" they shrugged their shoulders.

"No, I'm not" Niall said laughing "But I am sincere: I forgive you, I forgive you all. I mean, you have every right to be angry with me for what I did"

Zayn had his eyebrows so high that they nearly reached his hair "But I called-"

"Yeah you called me a faggot, so what? It's what I am!" Niall said, smiling "Gay, homosexual, faggot, cocks-rider" Harry laughed at that last adjective "It's the truth. And guess what? I don’t care if you called me a faggot, because I know exactly as you that you didn’t mean those words" if anyone else had seen Zayn’s expression would have laughed at how funny it was, the poor boy seemed to have seen a ghost "Indeed, to use a proper expression" Niall continued "I don’t give a fuck about what you said"

Harry laughed again, followed shortly after by Louis. Zayn however showed no emotion, he couldn’t believe his ears "You're so funny Zayno!" Niall commented before hugging him. The boy needed a few seconds to understand what was going on, but eventually he returned the hug "No one is like you Nialler..." Zayn whispered, trying to hold back tears.

Niall nodded and smiled "Yeah I know, but thanks for reminding me that"

After a few seconds the two parted and Niall approached Louis, they didn’t need to talk but just hugged each other, Louis dropped a few tears while Niall told him that everything was fine. Then it was Harry’s turn, he had his usual grin "Our Prince of Ireland never ends to amaze us" and he ruffled his friend's hair "Niall Horan challenging terrible Liam Payne! You're a celebrity now"

"Just hug me you fool" Niall said laughing, the two exchanged a hug, finally everything was back to normal. Except for a couple of things...

"About Liam..." Niall began watching his friends "I’m very sorry I lied"

Louis shook his head "You don’t have to apologize to-"

"No please" Niall cut him off "Let me finish" Louis nodded and with Harry they sat down on a bed while Zayn sat on the other one. Niall was standing in the middle of the room and his friends were ready to hear "Thank you" he said before continuing "What I said before is true, you have every right to be angry. I haven’t told you anything for more than a month and when I had the chance to tell the truth, I lied and that" he announced underlining those words "that was one hell of a bullshit. I didn’t trust my best friends, the same incredible friends who accepted me for who I am without hesitation, giving me all their support"

The emotion of that moment was very high and it was evident in their eyes because each of them was trying to hold back tears but, it wasn’t easy. Someone could say that they looked like whiny children, but sometimes it's nice to publicly express our emotions, it makes us free and makes us better.

"I've known you for only two months boys" Niall continued, his eyes shining "but I have to say, you’re the best people I've ever met" he paused briefly "And so I think that now you deserve to know the whole truth"

So Niall told his friends everything they needed to know: about research for Professor Swift, the fact that Liam was his partner, the conversation he heard between Liam and William and how he was convinced that Liam Payne was a very different person from what everyone else thought about him. Then he told of what happened that afternoon when Niall tried to talk to him and that Liam had those strange reactions against him. Niall explained that it was because of those reactions that Niall had become something of a celebrity in the eyes of other students, he was able to put Liam in status of being clearly in trouble, one thing that no one else had managed to do.

 _'Not in public at least'_ Niall thought and he couldn’t help but wonder if William, at times when they were alone, had been able to push Liam in a corner like Niall did that day. And the Irish realized that not only it was possible, but it was also very probable.

"Do you really believe that that dickhe- I mean that Payne-" Zayn immediately corrected the mistake, he didn’t want to commit another one by letting his tongue speaking before his brain, and he was very relieved that Niall gave him an encouraging smile "Do you really think he's a better person?" he finally asked, by the tone of his voice it was clear he wasn’t so convinced.

"Yeah I do" Niall replied without hesitation "I mean, at first it was just a guess, but from what William told me I realized that I was right. He was a different person once, and I wanna help him get back who he was, if I can"

"Did you and William talk about this?" Louis asked.

Niall initially didn’t answer, perhaps because he considered the conversation he had with William as something private. But eventually he realized that not saying anything would be a mistake, it would be another demonstration that he didn’t trust them, and he didn’t want that. Again, he remembered one of the many wise sentences William had told him during their conversation: _"A friend is the light that guides us in the dark. What is your light, Niall?"_

His friends were his light and he didn’t want it go turn off. They had the right to know everything, moreover he really needed their opinion and if possible, their help, it was time to stop with lies or half-truths. So he told them all that William had told him, from the fact that his best friend had suffered because someone important in his life had broken his heart to William’s belief that Niall himself might be the person who could help him.

"I don’t understand" Zayn said "Why you? I mean, not even William was able to change him, so he must be convinced that you have something that he can’t give to Payne. But what can it be?"

Niall shook his head "I don’t know. Maybe William sees something we don’t see..."

"Do you really wanna do this?" Louis asked not too convinced.

"I am, or at least I wanna try" he was momentarily silent before continuing "But it would be much easier with the support of my best friends"

The room fell silent and Niall looked away from the eyes of his friends, he knew he was asking a lot to each of them but he was sure that if they had given him their support everything would be easier.

"Listen Niall" Harry said, catching his attention "We don’t trust Payne, we don’t at all. But we trust you" and after those words he smiled "So if you wanna give him a chance we’re with you" Zayn and Louis nodded  “And if you need our help, you just have to ask" Harry concluded.

Niall smiled, those words gave him the strength he needed. Because there was another secret that he had to confess, and of the many secrets he had that what was definitely the ugliest and darkest of all.

"So" Harry began "Disco tomorrow night?"

"Of course!" Louis replied "We must celebrate our-"

"There’s another thing I have to say" Niall immediately announced and the three boys rested their eyes on him "Another one of my..." he cleared his throat "of my secrets"

"Listen Niall, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want it" Harry said "I mean, we were just angry because you lied to us, but our reaction has been definitely exaggerated. Plus, it's good to have secrets. Each of us does"

"Yeah I know... it's just..." Niall was tempted to say nothing, but what would have happened if they found out on day? He couldn’t keep it hidden forever. Then he remembered, once again, William’s words "There are some burdens that we can’t carry alone" and then "Be honest even with your friends, too. Do not listen to your mind, listen to your heart and it will guide you in the right direction"

Yes, he knew he was carrying that weight for too long, he had fought his pain in silence and never tell anyone about it, and maybe that was the reason that drove him to do it, to make that choice, everyone fights pain in a different way. Now, after years of silence, he was ready to talk, he needed to talk.

Without thinking twice, Niall turned around, showing his back to his friends "I wanna do it... I must do it..." they looked at him confused "I will answer your question, Louis"

Louis frowned "What question?"

"Why I change my clothes in the bathroom and not in the room as you do" Niall said.

The boys looked at each other confused, and their confusion grew even more when their friend, for no apparent reason, took off his shirt "I will explain everything" he said without turning around yet "Just... don’t freak out... Please"

They were about to ask him what the hell he was talking about when he finally turned around. And the boys breath caught in their lungs while all three felt that their legs wouldn’t hold them longer, every one of them wanted to scream, but no one could find the strength to do it. For on Niall's chest, on his pale skin, there were several scars, two of more than one inch on the pectorals and several others, smaller, on the rest of his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave kudos and tell me what you guys think with your comments :-)


	7. NIALL'S PAST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with a new chapter. Here you'll find out a lot more about Niall’s past thanks to a flashback and many questions about him will finally get an answer. I made some changes on Niall’s family life forgive me if some information are different from reality.
> 
> ****** means start/end of a flashback
> 
> Enjoy the reading.

Silence fell in the room broken only by the breath of the four boys who stared at each other without saying a word, Harry had his mouth open to speak, there were so many things he wanted to say but no sound came from his lips. Realizing that his friends didn’t want to talk about, probably because they didn’t know quite what to say, Niall made the first move "I can explain. You just don’t have-" but he didn’t have time to finish the sentence because Louis ran to him, resting his hands on his friend’s chest "What are these scars?"

His voice was so frightened and confused that Louis couldn’t even speak loudly, even though the only thing he wanted to do was scream. For some strange reason Niall didn’t feel uncomfortable that his friend was touching him, but he knew that a lot of questions were coming and he wasn’t sure at all that he really wanted to answer, regretting almost immediately that he chose to reveal his greatest secret. But he knew he couldn’t go back.

"I told you" Niall said, looking away from them "I know what it feels like when a whole school hates you..."

Harry opened his mouth again to speak, but again nothing happened. After giving a last desperate glance at those wounds, Louis looked up and looked straight at Niall. The boy returned his gaze when a tear fell from his right eye, slipping down his cheek. It seemed like the day was back to being a mess.

"Niall I..." Louis didn’t really know what to say, see his happy and smiling friend so broken was breaking his heart.

Niall said nothing, but when his blue eyes filled with tears Louis did the only thing he thought was right: he wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly. After a while Niall slowly returned the hug, letting the tears fall down his cheeks. It was a silent cry without tears and without words. Behind them Zayn and Harry still had a shocked look, they couldn’t believe their own eyes, they looked at each other and they both saw that each other eyes were obviously wet, then went back to watching the scene before them. Niall noticed that they were staring at him as they had never done before and suddenly he felt uncomfortable "Louis... Can I take the shirt?"

Only then Louis broke the hug "Yes... yes, of course. Sorry" and he took a couple of steps back, wiping tears from his cheeks, he was shocked by what he had just seen. Niall took the shirt, covering his body as fast as possible while his cheeks slightly dyed red with embarrassment.

"Who did this to you?"

Everyone, including Niall, turned to Harry who had finally managed to say something. The Irish took a deep breath, the time to tell his story had come "Well..." he cleared his throat, trying to figure out where to start "It all started when I was 15" a brief pause accompanied by a sigh before going back to his past, to his city, to his Ireland...

************************

A boy with dark brown hair crossed the street quickly, the school books bounced in the backpack on his back, with quick steps he approached the bell. After ringing the bell he waited a few seconds until a blond-haired woman opened the door "Tyler!" she said with a smile "Come in dear!" and she moved away to let the young boy in the house " Hey Maura, how ya doing?"

"Very well thank you dear" she replied with a smile and closed the door "Niall’s still above, he’s getting ready. You know, he woke up late this morning"

Tyler chuckled "As always"

"Can I offer you a drink or something else?" Maura asked.

"No thanks, I just had breakfast"

"Nothing?" Maura gave a knowing smile "Not even a piece of cake?"

Tyler felt his stomach growling despite he just had breakfast a few minutes before, Maura’s cakes were the most delicious he had ever eaten "Well..." he began, and Maura already knew she had convinced him "Maybe a little tiny bit"

With a laugh the two made their way into the kitchen. From the top floor Niall walked into his bedroom, he heard the brief conversation that her mother had just had with Tyler, his best friend. They didn’t know, but Niall was already ready for school when Tyler came because he woke up early that morning and this was quite a strange thing because he was definitely not a morning person. With great nervousness he rubbed his hands while his mind repassed the speech he had memorized during the night, it was his chance to finally tell the truth and he wanted everything to be perfect. Because that day he would have said to Tyler and their group of friends the he was gay, a secret he kept for more than three years and he had never told anyone, not even his parents or his older brother, but now that moment had come. Niall stopped walking and looked at his reflection in the window, his dyed blond hair were falling straight on his forehead while a slight blush spread over his cheeks like every time he was nervous. Deep down he knew what he was doing was crazy and a part of him was so afraid of the reaction of his friends that he often stood in the middle of an inner struggle to decide whether to tell the truth or continue to lie. But honestly he was tired of hiding, he was tired of pretending to laugh at the comments that his friends did when they saw a pretty girl when he spent his time daydreaming about some handsome boy of their school. He was tired of hiding his huge crush on Tyler trying each time to force his mind to not look at his butt or his muscular chest when they were in the locker room before and after gym class. He was just tired of running from who he really was, he really needed to talk to someone, he really needed the support of his friends thanks to which he would find the strength to tell the truth to his family. With a sigh Niall took the backpack, he walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs until he came into the kitchen where he found his mother who cleaned the dish where his friend had just eaten a piece of cake.

"Hey Ni!" he said with a smile "Late again huh?"

Niall smiled as he felt a strange, familiar feeling in the stomach _'This will make things much more difficult'_ he thought. Not only Tyler had a perfect face, perfect hair and perfect body, but he also had a perfect smile, all his teeth were perfectly straight and white, definitely different than Niall’s teeth that were quite crooked. But, after all, Tyler was the most popular boy in school and one of the necessary characteristics to be popular is to be beautiful. Even Niall was actually quite popular due to its cheerful and happy personality, but he was best known because he was the best friend of the most popular boy in school. He pushed those thoughts in the back of his head and forced himself to answer "You should be used to it"

"I am indeed. So, wanna go? "

"Do we have to?" Niall asked more to his mother than to his friend.

"Going to school? Yes if you want to have a decent future" Maura sarcastically.

Niall rolled his eyes "All right. Let's go Tyler" and  he walked over to the door “School is waiting for us to give us a decent future"

Tyler chuckled before following his friend out the door “Have a nice day!" Maura said to them.

"You too"

"By mom!"

"By dear"

The two boys walked to the main road in the direction of their school, Tyler was speaking of the last basketball practice and his great desire to become captain of the team, but Niall heard only half of what his friend was saying, a feeling of nervousness and fear had spread in his stomach and his mind was too full of questions to hear what Tyler had to say. How would they react to his confession? Would they accept Him? Would they continue to be his friends? It wasn’t easy to find an answer to those questions, after all they all came from Catholic families, they attended a Catholic school and Niall knew that all his friends’ parents were quite conservative and very devoted to Church values, also he couldn’t forget that several times his friends had made some negative comments against gay people, and all these different aspects made Niall really nervous, a part of him wanted to just keep quiet and keep that secret forever, but another part of him knew it wasn’t possible. But maybe he was worrying too much, maybe his friends would just accept him for who he was, maybe they would also apologized for the slightly homophobic comments they had done time to time. Anyway homophobic was a big word, Niall didn’t believe that his friends were homophobic... well maybe Vincent, a boy of his group of friends, was.

"Are you even listening?"

Tyler’s voice sent Niall out from his thoughts "What?"

Brian rolled his eyes "Nothing, I’m used to this as well"

"What are you talking?" Niall asked with fake innocent voice.

"About you when you connect to your inner world and you turn on the autopilot"

Niall laughed "Yeah of course, sorry. But you know me right? It is part of who I am"

"Yeah I know man" then he wrapped an arm Niall’s shoulders, Niall suddenly tried to hide the blush as their faces were very close "Are you sure you're okay?"

 _'No I'm not'_ Niall thought but his mouth said something else "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because..." Tyler waited a few seconds to find the right words "I don’t know, it’s only that in the last few weeks you have been a bit weird. You look depressed, you spend a lot of time on your thoughts, I mean more than usual and, well, you no longer seem yourself that's all" Tyler declare "I was used to my happy and cheerful friend but lately you always look sad"

 _'Is it really that obvious?'_ Niall thought, he had managed to hide the truth about his sexuality and his feelings for his best friend for more than three years but apparently he was losing control. His silence was enough for Tyler to realize that his friend had really something that worried him, "Look, if there's something bothering you just say it" Tyler said showing his best smile with the only result that Niall blushed even more "I mean, we're friends right? If you need to talk I’m here and you know it"

Niall smiled back, Tyler removed his arm from his friend’s shoulder, the two boys walked for a few minutes in silence, the school now clearly visible in front of them "There’s something I have to tell you actually" Niall announced before he could stop his tongue.

Tyler turned to him "What is it?"

"Well..." Niall had the sudden idea to say it at that moment and he had to use all his strength to resist the temptation "I'll tell you this afternoon after school" he said finally "It's something I have to tell to Vincent Nick as well actually, not only to you"

Tyler nodded with an encouraging smile "Okay, you can count on me"

************************

Niall sat on the chair as soon as he began to tell his story, his elbows on his knees while his mind thought back to that period of his life. Louis was sitting at the edge of the bed, Zayn was leaning against one of the two desks in the room while Harry was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, all of them were listening to that story in complete silence.

"At that moment I thought that all my problems would be solved" Niall commented flatly "I knew Tyler since I was born, I really considered him as my best friend and I thought our relationship would never end" then he made a fake laugh “Thinking about it now, our friendship wasn’t so special after all" he said with obvious disappointment in his voice "I didn’t understand it yet, but it wasn’t a real friendship. It seemed to me that we spent much time together, we went to school together, we did homework together and during school hours we were always seated next to each other. But that's the point" and he sighed "We spent all that time together just for school reasons, but apart from some birthday party or some other rare moment we never were together outside of school hours. We never spent weekends together, we didn’t do all those things that best friends should do like to talk about our dreams, our fears or just sitting in a bar enjoying the company of each other" then he looked up toward the others boys in the room "Basically everything I do with you" and he smiled "This is a true friendship"

Harry, Louis and Zayn smiled but it proved to be much more difficult than expected. They knew that the relationship they built together was very important for Niall and now that understand why, it was clear that Niall and this Tyler guy were friends at school but not friends in real life. They had the distinct feeling that the worst was yet to come, in their minds was still impressed the image of the scars on the chest of their friend and they couldn’t help but wonder how much Niall had really suffered during that period of his life.

"Maybe that’s why I was so afraid to tell him the truth" Niall continued "Our friendship was just an illusion" then he made a grimace "Not to mention Vincent and Nick, the other two members of our group" a short pause "Two huge dicks"

************************

"Hey guys!"

Tyler and Niall looked up at the same time, near the entrance of the school there were two boys who were waiting for them, one of them had a cigarette in his mouth and he seemed quite impatient "Finally!" he exclaimed taking the cigarette between his fingers "I was beginning to think that Nick and I'd have to spend a boring day at school without you!"

Vincent, the guy who had just spoken was a stocky guy with short brown hair and a tattoo of a dragon on his left forearm. Nick, however, was a quite low boy, lower Niall, with black hair full of gel and an expression not too smart.

"Do you always have to complain about something Vincent?" Tyler asked jokingly but Niall felt a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Yes I do, if you two make me wait here under the sun every morning!"

"Well then why don’t you come in and wait us there?" Tyler asked, pointing to the door of the school while tens of people entering the building.

"Are you kidding?!" Vincent exclaimed as if Tyler had asked him if he wanted to throw himself off a bridge "Less time I spend in that hellish place more I'm happy!"

"Shut up and hand me a cigarette" Tyler said with a grin.

Vincent pulled his cigarette in his mouth and took a cigarette packet from the pocket of his jeans and handed one to Tyler, then showed it to Niall "You?"

"Uh, no thanks" Niall answered politely and immediately Vincent rolled his eyes "Come on! Mommy won’t discover it"

"No I'm fine" Niall said with conviction.

Nick snorted "C’mon Niall! You’re 14 for fuck’s sake! Don’t be a chicken and take a fucking cigarette!"

"I said I don’t want to!" Niall said loudly, Tyler spat a cloud of smoke before speaking "You can’t force him. It is his choice and there's nothing wrong with that" he commented referring to the fact that Niall was the only one among them who didn’t smoke.

Vincent shook his head before placing the packet in his pocket "Really Niall" he said with an obviously fake smile "You should be a man for once"

Niall didn’t say anything, he was used to this kind of comments and sometimes he really wanted to tell Vincent to fuck off, but he knew that his friend behaved like that with everyone, he had an excessively arrogant behavior, not to mention of his hatred for the rules, but he had always been loyal with them and his shortcomings never created big problems to their group. At the sound of the bell the four boys entered and throughout the school day Niall found himself in the middle of an ongoing internal struggle, trying to decide once and for all if he could tell the truth or not. He had already confessed to Tyler the he had to say something after school and he couldn’t change his mind at the last minute. Perhaps he could tell his secret only to him, he had a feeling that talking to Tyler would have been much simpler than talking to Vincent and Nick. But at the end he decided to tell the truth to all three of his friends, he would do it after school and would face the consequences of his decision.

"Finally!" Vincent announced when the bell marked the end of the last lesson. The boys made their way toward the exit "I can’t wait to throw myself on the couch with a beer in my hand"

"You know we have to do homework right?" Tyler asked, laughing.

Vincent snorted "Yeah well who cares? I don’t give a fuck of my school career"

"I don’t know if your parents feel the same way" Tyler said.

"Well I don’t give a fuck about what my parents think, too!" then he glanced at Niall who was looking at his feet "I wanna know what the hell's going on with you" Niall looked at him, that was not a question, it was plus an order given not too gently. Once again he found himself in the position of not knowing what to do.

"Right" Tyler announced "You told me that you have to tell us one thing"

Niall’s heart sank in his stomach, Tyler, Vincent and Nick looked at him with a questioning look "Well?" Vincent asked impatiently "Speak"

Niall bit his tongue, he realized he wasn’t really ready, he had never been ready actually. In recent weeks he had thought of confessing his greatest secret but each time he decided to try the next day, and when that day came he decided to wait another day. Maybe he could do it again, maybe he could wait a little and-

"We have to talk in private" he said before he recorded what he was doing "Let's go behind the school" it was already made, there was no way to come back.

"Why?" Vincent asked "Can’t you tell us here?" once again his question seemed something like an order, but Niall wasn’t intimidated, if he had to do it he would do it in his own way.

"No" he replied firmly.

There was a brief moment of silence, Vincent didn’t seem very willing to do this thing, but seeing the look that Tyler shot him he realized he had no choice "All right!" he said as if he had been asked to make a huge sacrifice "I give you two minutes"

Niall didn’t answer but headed for the exit with the boys who followed him, they went along in the back of the school where there was no one else. When they stopped Niall looked around, glad that no one was nearby.

"So?" Vincent asked with increasing impatience.

Niall took a deep breath "There's something I have to tell you" he said without turning around "Um... it’s not very easy actually, I just hope-"

Vincent sighed "Um, cut please"

Niall finally turned, Vincent had his arms crossed, Nick didn’t seem particularly interested and Niall wondered if at least one of them was listening. At least Tyler showed interest in what he had to say, he glanced at Vincent and rolled his eyes even though he didn’t see it. That gesture was enough to give Niall the strength he needed to move on because he was seriously considering the idea of telling a lie and keep his damn secret for himself.

"Well?" Vincent asked.

"Don’t you understand that the fact that I asked you to talk privately means it’s not so easy for me?" Niall said with obvious impatience.

Vincent shook slightly his eyes, it was the second time in one day that Niall answered that way, he did it even when he refused a cigarette. And Vincent didn’t like his behavior "Well" he said, trying to be polite but failing miserably "You have more or less" and he looked at the clock "one minute and seven seconds"

Niall had to resist the urge to send him to fuck off, but he knew it would be useless and would only make things worse.

"We are waiting!"

"Oh God!" Tyler protested "Can’t you just shut the fuck up?"

"Listen!" Vincent said, clearly tired of getting answers like that "I'm not going to spend here the rest of the day so if you-"

"I'm gay" Niall cut him off.

Silence. No one said anything for a minute, then suddenly Vincent began to laugh "This is really good!" hhe laughed before hitting Nick's arm with one hand "Did you get it?" he asked always laughing. Nick looked confused, but he wasn’t going to look like a fool who doesn’t understand things, so he joined him in laughter even though his laugh too fake actually made him look like a fool. Niall frowned, he didn’t know whether to be pleased with their reaction or worried.

"Where is it then?" Vincent asked at one point trying to control his laughter.

"Where is it what?" Niall asked, even more confused.

"Hello? The camera"

"The… what?"

"C’mon Niall!" Vincent said, raising his voice "Stop taking the piss off! The camera for the reaction!"

Niall really didn’t understand, he glanced at Nick who simply nodded as if he knew what the hell Vincent was talking about although that by his expression it was clear that he understood the strange situation as much as Niall. Then he looked at Tyler and saw that, unlike the other two boys, he wasn’t laughing, his expression was deadly serious and his eyes looked at Niall from ten topo to bottom, it wasn’t quite the reaction Niall had expected.

Seeing that Niall didn’t answer his question Vincent sighed "Your joke is over Niall. Stop acting"

"Joke?" he asked in a small voice "Acting?"

"Oh come on! I have seen this sort of thing on YouTube lots of times! People who say something stupid and absurd in front of friends or relatives to record their reaction with a hidden camera" then he turned to Nick "I once saw a guy who pretended to cut drug when his mother entered the room. A priceless reaction" and he continued to laugh like an idiot.

Niall was beginning to get angry "What the hell are you talking about? There's no camera here!"

Nick's fake laughter died immediately, Vincent continued to laugh for a few seconds as if it was all a joke, but then, seeing Niall’s face, his mouth instantly closed. There was another long moment of silence before Vincent spoke again "Can you repeat that?"

Niall had to admit that he didn’t like the tone of his voice that had suddenly become aggressive and threatening, but he didn’t appear intimidated and answered the question "I'm gay. Clear? It is not a joke or some other bullshit. It’s the truth! It's what I am!"

More silence and Niall realized he couldn’t stand this pauses, they made him even more nervous. He looked up at Tyler who said anything, he was still staring at Niall with what appeared surprise and disgust. And the only thing Niall could do was pray that disgust was not part of the emotions that his best friend was feeling at that moment.

"So" Vincent's voice distracted him from his thoughts. Niall looked at him and saw a strange smile on his face, a smile that didn’t promise anything good "So you're telling us" and glanced at Nick who smiled too "That you're a little faggot, aren’t you?"

Niall needed a few seconds to record the words "What did you say?" he finally asked.

Vincent chuckled approaching him "I said" he answered almost growling "That you're a little faggot!" and immediately, without warning, he grabbed Niall by the neck causing him to fall on his knees.

Niall tried to break free but Vincent was far stronger than him "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Vincent held him to the ground, holding his fat hands on his shoulders, Niall tried to break free from the grip but it was useless. Suddenly Vincent pushed Niall’s head on his pants, the boy could clearly hear Vincent’s cock on the other side of the fabric "You like that?" Vincent asked, laughing, looking like a fool.

"Let me go!" Niall shouted with all his strength but the jeans covered his mouth "So you like to suck cocks right? You little fagot!"

"Let me go motherfucker!" Niall shouted with all his breath, hitting Vincent with his fists, but he suddenly felt someone who stopped his arms behind his back, it was Nick and now Niall was completely helpless. He looked to Tyler, sure that his best friend would help him. But Tyler stood there, motionless, and watched the scene with a blank look, not a word came out of his mouth to stop what was happening, not a movement to the rescue of his friend. And Niall knew that no help would come.

Then, to his horror, Vincent undid his pants and immediately Niall felt his penis on his face "Suck it!" Vincent shouted "C’mon, suck it! You like that right?!"

Niall tried to move his head but from behind him Nick grabbed his neck with one hand while the other was blocking his hands behind his back, he was now immobilized. He felt Vincent's cock on his lips, tears began to fall from his eyes as he prayed for help, help that wasn’t going to come. Then Vincent opened his mouth and after a few seconds Niall felt something pressing against his tongue, he was disgusted, he felt dirty as if he had a fatal disease. Once again he looked at Tyler, even his vision was blurred by tears he saw him clearly, he hadn’t moved from his position and his expression was emotionless.

A sudden anger spread in Niall’s mind and body while Vincent continued to press his cock in his mouth, moaning with pleasure. Niall knew one thing, if no one wanted to help he had to find a way out alone, he wasn’t going to be humiliated a second more. He had to break free but his hands, his legs and his head were blocked, in that moment he realized that the only part of his body he could move was his mouth. Without a second thought, without thinking about the loathing of what he was doing, Niall squeezed his mouth, sinking his teeth on the meat. A scream of pain echoed in the ears of all present and finally his mouth was free as well as his neck and his head, Vincent stepped back, on his penis there were marks of Niall’s teeth. He didn’t bite too hard, the last thing he wanted was Vincent’s blood in his mouth, but at least he had achieved his goal because now he was free, Niall took the opportunity to hit Nick on the nose with the back of his own head, Nick screamed in pain and immediately put his hands on his face, then Niall pushed him away from and finally, after what seemed hours, he was back on his feet.

But he had no time to celebrate that suddenly lot of pain spread to his left cheek and he fell back to the ground. Vincent had hit him with one of his deadly fists, then kicked him in the stomach. Niall felt the breath leave his mouth and his lungs as he cried in pain.

Vincent was ready to do It again but something held him back "Leave me! I wanna smash his fucking face!"

Niall stood up and saw Tyler just trying to hold Vincent "I said leave me!" he shouted.

"Use your head!" Tyler shouted, pushing Vincent away from him "What if he comes home bruised huh?!"

"I don’t give a fuck!" Vincent shouted, he seemed crazier than ever.

"Don’t you understand?! We could be sued!" Tyler said "We could go to jail!"

Vincent was breathing like a bull and from his expression he had no intention to close the matter there "Vincent, for once listen to me!"

Vincent looked at him, then walked over to Niall "If you talk with someone about this I swear I'll kill you!"

"That's enough! Get out both of you!” Tyler ordered "This thing has never happened!"

Vincent and Nick looked at each other, then both spit upon Niall’s body and walked away. Then Niall tried to get up but the pain was too strong, however he found the strength to watch Tyler in his eyes, his expression wasn’t changed "Why?" Niall asked weakly with tears in his eyes "Why didn’t you do anything?"

Tyler didn’t answer but looked momentarily away "Aren’t we..." Niall continued "Aren’t we friends?"

The other boy looked back at him and after a few seconds he shook his head "I can’t be your friend" he said coolly "Not anymore. And for your own safety" he said, emphasizing the last words "I suggest you to not tell anyone about what happened" and he walked away leaving Niall on the ground. The young boy felt all his strength flying away, he leaned his head on the grassy ground and began to cry harder than he had ever done.

************************

"Stupid young motherfuckers!"

Niall looked at Harry, his expression was still upset but his eyes conveyed another emotion, anger. Niall looked down and saw that Harry clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were whiter than milk. Then, looking up he saw Zayn who ran his hands through his hair, speaking in a low voice, cursing those who made his friend suffer so much. Even Louis was full of anger, the expression of disgust on his face was a reflection of what he was thinking: he couldn’t understand, how can you hate a person so happy, so funny and so kind just because he’s gay? How can you make a person suffer so much when you’ve called him best friend for years?

Seeing their faces so outraged the young Irishman suddenly felt a feeling of joy within him, and it was strange considering he was talking about the darkest period of his life, but the solidarity that his true friends were showing was the nicest gift he could hope to receive at that time and this gave him the strength to continue.

"It was very difficult for me to go home, I felt dirty, like I had a terrible disease. My mom asked explanations when I entered the house, I was late, I had a large bruise on my cheek and my clothes were dirty. I obviously didn’t tell the truth, I was sure that my parents would have hated me if I told them I was gay. So I lied, I said that we played football and I made the goalkeeper, for that reason I had dirty clothes and I hit my face on the ground and that explained the bruise. She obviously believed me immediately, after I was out of her sight I went in the bathroom, I took off all my clothes. I brushed my teeth four or five times and then I did a long shower, hoping that the water could remove dirt I felt on me. That night I couldn’t sleep and all the time I had the feeling of having the urge to vomit, I still couldn’t believe what had happened" then sighed "The next day... the next day Tyler didn’t show up at my door to make the road together, mom obviously noticed that, I lied again and I said that we decided to meet us at the school. She found it a bit strange, but fortunately she didn’t make questions, after all I was acting as if everything was normal. During the journey to the school I threw all my clothes I wore the day before in a dumpster, I never wanted to wear them even if they had been washed"

There was another pause, only at that moment Niall realized how much he was calm. He didn’t feel too sad and didn’t feel the need to cry, perhaps because he had already cried enough because of that terrible period of his life. Or maybe because now he knew that in that same room there were real friends who would support him no matter what, and that thought gave Niall incredible strength.

"However" he continued with a sigh. "It was clear that our so-called friendship ended. If you can call it friendship" he commented, his eyes became darker than ever "I just didn’t expect that my so-called friends wanted to make my life a living hell just because I’m gay, but apparently I was wrong. They not only humiliated me... from that day they began to insult me on the halls of school..."

"What?!" Harry, Zayn and Louis exclaimed together. An anger that they had never felt before spread in their bodies as if it had been carried by the blood itself.

Niall nodded "Soon the whole school knew about my sexuality and I became the perfect target. Vincent and Nick became the leader of a large group of students who passed their time to humiliate me with insults and doing all sorts of things to make me feel hated by all, to make me believe that there was something wrong with me"

Louis, Harry and Zayn were staring at him without saying a word, they couldn’t believe what they were hearing, but all three had a great desire to pay a visit to those assholes, wherever they were, and punch them to break every bone of their shitty faces .

"Well..." Niall continued with a sign "It worked. At the end I came to believe there was something wrong with me. This is what happens when everyone says that you're not normal. And Tyler..." suddenly he stopped, he needed a few seconds to continue "You know what’s worse than hate?" he asked looking up at his friends "Indifference" he answered for them "Tyler never insulted me. He was never in the group of boys whose favorite pastime was take the piss of me" then he gave a cold laugh "But he hasn’t even stood up for me, just like the day that Vincent put his shitty cock in my mouth! He acted as if I wasn’t there, too worried to keep his reputation as the coolest boy of the school to give some support to his gay friend" at that time the boys warned a lot of anger on his voice, and they couldn’t blame him "If only he gave me his support" Niall continued "Things could be different. But he didn’t, I was alone against an entire school that insulted me and spoke behind me day after day. I didn’t even have the support of my family because they didn’t know anything yet. I continued to lie and everything was fine... I should get the Oscar for Best Actor" he said with a forced laugh "If my friends couldn’t accept me for who I am how could my family do it? So..." another pause with one long sigh "So I started to cut myself"

Louis, Harry and Zayn held their breath. They understood that Niall suffered of self-harm problems from the moment they saw the scars on his chest but hearing that confession was much worse than it might seem, the only thing they wanted to do at that moment was hug him and tell him that everything would be fine, they loved him for who he was and that they would never abandoned him, but they knew that Niall wanted to finish that story so they let him talk.

"I'll never forget the first time I did it. I felt so... I felt so free..." he sighed "As if the blood coming out from my wounds could also bring the pain with it. Then one day, after about six months, my brother found me in the bathroom" and so anger was replaced by shame, because he was ashamed for what he had done "That was the day I made myself the two scars on the chest" he said pointing to his chest, the boys remembered that those two scars were larger than the others "I remember that I was covered in blood, it didn't stop. I remember my mom's screams, I remember that my brother tried to calm her and I remember my father who almost fainted" he paused again and for the first time since he started to tell his story some tears fell from his eyes "They took me to the nearest hospital. And there... there I confessed"

************************

Niall felt incredibly tired, he didn'the even have the strength to raise his arm to take the glass of water resting on the nightstand next to his bed. Outside the door of his room his parents and his older brother were talking to the doctor. He knew that an avalanche of questions were coming and he didn't want to answer, because answering meant admitting he was gay and being rejected even by his own family and he didn't want that. Because without his family he had no one, without his family there was nothing more for him than death.

The door opened and the Horan family came. His mother Maura had wet cheeks and red eyes, his father Bobby was white as the walls of the room, his brother Greg on the other hand was trembling with rage "Who did this to you?!"

"Greg..." Maura said softly.

"I want to know who's the motherfucker who almost killed my brother!" Greg yelled with all his breath.

"Greg, shut up now!"

"But I want-"

"Hey, listen to your mother" Bobby said calmly "There will be time for this" then he looked at Niall "How do you feel son?"

Niall felt tears falling down his cheeks  "Everybody..." he couldn't continue because he began to sob, the bed was shaking under him "Everybody hates me!" He cried at the end.

"What...?" Maura looked at her husband and then looked back at Niall, she also had tears in her eyes "Who hates you, honey?" she asked gently, trying not to sob, she had to be strong for her son.

"Everybody" Niall said, and put his hands to his eyes "Everybody at school hates me, they insult me because..." he couldn't continue.

"For what son?" Bobby asked squeezing his shoulder to encourage him.

Niall shook his head, he didn't want to say it, he couldn't say it. He wasn't ready to be abandoned even by them, he needed them now more than ever and he wasn't ready to lose them.

"Niall look at me"

He opened his eyes and looked at his mother, he had never seen that look on her eyes, he felt like she could see him from side to side "Now" she said slowly and quietly, "You tell me the truth or I swear I  will not let you eat my cakes for the rest of your life"

Niall chuckled and immediately he felt better, better than any medicine they could give him "Yes" Maura said, smiling "This is my child. Now I beg you, speak with your family"

Niall looked at the faces before him, there was no escape. With a long sigh he opened his mouth and closed his eyes at the same time "Everyone hates me because I'm gay"

Silence, just as with his former friends, at any moment they would begin with insults. Niall kept his eyes closed, he would be sent to an orphanage? Or perhaps another family? Niall waited, but the insults didn't come. He felt instead something that touched his hair, a hand. He opened his eyes, sitting on the bed next to him there was Maura who was playing with his hair "We have to cut them" she said, smiling "They're really too long"

"What?" Niall asked, confused.

"Well, I think you should pay more attention about your hairstyle if you wanna get the attention of some pretty boy" she simply answered, Greg chuckled.

 _'Some pretty boy? What the hell's going on?!'_ Niall thought.

"You should consider the idea of erect hair" Greg said.

"Erect hair?" Bobby asked, looking at his eldest son.

"Yeah, I mean... should be attractive to another gay guy right? Erect hair, erect like-"

"Okay I forbid you to say that!" Bobby ordered, Greg laughed even louder followed shortly after by Maura "You know honey" she said to her husband "I don't think that's a bad idea"

"You..." Niall began wide-eyed "Aren't you angry? Or disgusted? Or-"

"What?" they asked together "No honey" Maura said "Anything of who you are can be disgusting to our eyes. Anything"

Again Niall felt tears in his eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy. Immediately he stood back from the pillows and wrapped his arms around Maura's neck, she stroked his hair while he was crying on her shoulder, Greg and Bobby sat down next to them and joined in a family hug, Niall cried so much that on Maura's shirt there was a large dark spot.

"It's alright" he heard them saying "You'll be fine" he didn't know who was talking but he didn't care, the only important thing was that they were there with him. After several minutes his sobs ended, he felt free more than ever.

"So" Maura began after her son leaned his back against the pillows "We talked to the doctor" and she gave him another piercing glance "You must tell us why you did it"

He knew that this moment would come, the idea of telling all that had happened in recent months was terrified, but he knew that his family deserved to know, and despite all the pain, despite everything that had happened to him the fact that his family was there, beside him, gave him a strength he thought he had lost forever.

************************

"So I told them everything that happened. Well... I didn't talk about the fact that I have tasted Vincent's cock" he said with a laugh, but it was evident that it was a fake laugh, Louis, Zayn and Harry shared a look "However" Niall continued "My parents wanted to go to the police   but fortunately I was able to prevent it, I didn't want the whole town knew what happened. From that day I started doing therapy with a psychologist, it was really helpful. We still keep in touch from time to time" then he smiled "The last time I called her I spoke of you and how much you are incredible. She is very happy that I met people with a heart and a brain"

"Ah I don't know" Louis said "Maybe Hazza doesn't have that second organ"

"Hey!" Harry protested while the others laughed, including Niall. There were a few seconds of silence "And then" Niall continued, deciding to end his story "I left the damn school and attended private lessons until graduation. It was quite expensive for my family, but very useful for me. And then finally I came to London and I met you" he got up from his chair and finally a genuine smile appeared on his face "And my life changed"

The others smiled, but the smile soon disappeared from Zayn's lips "What happened to those motherfuckers?" He asked with obvious anger.

"Who? My former friends? Well, as I said before, that friendship had nothing authentic: Nick and Vincent became Tyler's friends just because he was the most popular boy in school"

"How do you know?" Louis asked.

"Because when they finished school they have never spoken to each other again, each went to his own way. Vincent was arrested a year ago for selling drugs, so my brother told me at least" he sighed "I can't believe how much I was blind, Vincent and Nick just wanted to be in focus as Tyler, for this reason they joined our group and I have been so stupid that I didn't understand it. And Tyler... well, he was too fond of his fucking popularity, he didn't want to lose all that attention only to defend me. What a sad life" he said, shaking his head "You spend all the time looking for the attention of people and every time you change place yiu must start all over again. I almost feel sorry for them" then he smirked "Almost"

A common laughter spread through the room "We will always be by your side Nialler" Harry said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders "And if one day we'll to find those assholes-"

"We'll make them regret for making our favourite irish friend suffer" Zayn concluded.

Niall smiled "Thanks guys. Really, you are not just friends, you are my family here"

"Come on!" Harry shouted "Group hug!"

The four boys narrowed in a group hug, but like the last time they did that, they lost their balance and fell over one another.

Zayn sighed "Why can we never make a normal group hug?"

Niall couldn't help but laugh, he felt so free, so happy and so alive that nothing could ruin that moment, not even Louis' body that was crushing his belly almost preventing him from breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then? What do you think? I know it was a bit sad but at the end things have gone in the best way... well, until now XD unfortunately for you I love sad scenes and in this story there will some of them.  
> So, in the next chapter there will be another interaction between Liam and Niall and of course tWilliam will be there too, I'm so glad you like this character :-)  
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments.


	8. STUBBORNESS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait to write down this chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Niall walked through the hallways with a big smile on his lips, a feeling of pure joy spread in every cell of his body. That morning he got up quite early, at 8:00 am, and, after he got dressed, he went out of the room leaving Louis asleep in their bedroom. After a quick breakfast (coffee and a banana) he walked half of the university's interior space trying to find a particular person. The smile on his lips reflected his mood, he had never felt so happy, so light and so free. The reason for his euphoria was related to the fact that just the night before he had told to his best friends the story of his difficult past, a story that few people knew: his family of course and the psychologist who followed him during that difficult period of his life. Now even Louis, Harry and Zayn knew everything that happened to him, they knew even some detail that he hadn’t even told his own parents, and Niall had to admit that he had never been happier to confess such a big secret, especially since his friends gave him a huge support, more than he had ever hoped. Although he talked about the darkest and saddest period of his life he felt happy, because he knew that there were people who would have remained by his side no matter what. That was a really great feeling and no one or nothing could ruin that moment, not even that idiot of his partner.

Niall, in fact, was looking for Liam. He tried to talk to him about the issue of the research they had to do together, but things didn’t go exactly as Niall thought. Liam, in short words, told him to fuck off. He also tried to beat him but strangely he couldn’t, for the surprise of the people who were there and for both Niall and Liam’s even bigger surprise. That little incident caused a strange reaction among people who witnessed the scene, Niall became a celebrity, the first year boy who challenges terrible Liam Payne, that’s how many students called him. Everyone knew that the only one capable of controlling Liam was William Whitmore and everyone knew that no one before had challenged Liam that way without ending up in the infirmary. And the question that everyone got, including Niall, was: why didn’t he hit him? He had his fist ready, why didn’t he go on? That was a new proof that showed, as Niall had always thought, that Liam Payne was a very different person from the one he so stubbornly showed, and the confirmation of his theory came from none other than William himself during the conversation he had with Niall. Thinking back, it was amazing how many things happened only the day before: not only there was this strange episode between him and Liam, but also his best friends found out that Niall hadn’t told them the truth and they freaked out. Then Niall remembered that he ran away from his room after Zayn had inadvertently insulted him and found himself face to face with William who brought him into his own room for a conversation. There Niall discovered a lot about Liam and he also received important and wise advices from William on how to deal with his friends. It ended whit Niall who told them the whole truth about Liam and about his past with the result that the friendship with Harry, Louis and Zayn became even stronger.

"One hell of a day basically" Niall chuckled as he turned the corner.

That was when he saw him and immediately all his attention shifted from the memories of the previous day to the boy who was walking in front of him across the hallway before disappearing behind another wall. Niall ran as quietly as possible along the corridor because the last thing he wanted was to be discovered, he leaned against the wall and saw Liam walking toward the library with his black backpack.

 _'Perfect, he couldn’t pick a better place'_ Niall thought.

The main rule of each library was speaking in a low voice, it was his chance to talk to him and at the same time keep him from screaming.

_'Yeah, well, at least I guess he won’t scream…'_

After Liam entered Niall came out of his hiding place and headed for the library, he didn’t care how much it would cost or how many attempts he should have done, he would induce him to at least try to work together on that damn research. With this encouraging thought Niall entered the great library and saw that only a few students were there, after all, it was 8:30 on a Saturday morning and that meant most of the students were still in bed because there were no classes. At the center of the large room there were long dark wooden tables lit by dozens of chandeliers and surrounded by shelves full of books of all kinds. On both sides of the hall there were other tables but much smaller with enough space for three or four people. Niall had the distinct feeling that Liam preferred to stay in the shadows, away from prying eyes, so he didn’t even bother to look for him in the long tables in the middle of the room but he headed directly on the left side. He passed the shelves and found himself in front of a long row of tables arranged along the wall at a distance of a few meters from one another. Niall walked down the hall, with the shelves to his right and tables to his left, and with his eyes he noticed that one of the last tables seemed to be occupied because there were a couple of books, a pencil case and something that looked like an iPad. The Irish boy walked towards the table, if he would have found a black backpack he would have found Liam, too.

But suddenly Liam came out from behind a shelf with a big book in his hands, he sat on the chair and opened the book. Niall stopped, Liam hadn’t seen him yet, he was too focused on that book. After reading a few lines he wrote notes on a sheet of paper, then he took one of the other two books without looking up from what he just wrote, he opened it and began to read the first pages. Niall had to admit it was quite strange to see Liam in the role of the university student, he looked like a boy like many others, a boy studying for a degree with his eyes focused on the books and with the pen taking notes. And Niall also had to admit that he was really attractive, the way he frowned while his eyes looked at the words, or the extremely cute way he held his tongue between his lips when he wrote a few lines of notes

 _'Wait!'_ he immediately thought _'C’mon Horan! Don’t be an idiot! It’s not time to let your fucking hormones take control of your brain!'_

Niall stepped forward, this time nothing would prevent him from talking to him. This time they were alone, there was no one who was watching them and that meant that there was no audience for Liam, he wouldn’t play the part of the bad guy, not this time.

Liam sighed "Shit, it doesn’t work" with the pen he deleted the last line he wrote just a few seconds before. Then he picked up the nearest book and read a few lines "Hmm, maybe I could change this part of the treatment..." he ran a hand through his hair "What am I doing wrong?" he asked himself "Where’s my mistake, where-" then he looked up, he couldn’t believe his own eyes. That damned, annoying little Irish boy was there, in front of him, and he was even smiling!

"Hi"

Hi?! What the fuck that meant?! 

"What the hell you want now?!" Liam asked.

"I just wanna talk to you" Niall answered sitting in front of him, Liam was so surprised that for several seconds he didn’t know what to say "Go away!" it was all he said after almost a minute of awkward silence.

"No"

Liam slammed his right fist on the table so hard that the noise spread throughout the library, Niall was startled, he felt his heart increasing the speed. With a glance he saw that the wood of the table had now a small crack, he couldn’t help but wonder if Liam felt pain on his right hand, but if he did he didn’t show it. Instead he leaned forward slightly, his brown eyes seemed to throw flames "I said" he whispered slowly "Go away"

Niall bit his cheek, he felt sweat on his forehead but he wasn’t scared "And I said" and he leaned forward, too "No"

The two boys stared to each other so intently that seemed they communicated by thoughts "I'm not going to leave until you’ve listened to me" Niall said with a firm voice. Liam stared at those blue eyes without saying a word, his brain was still processing what was happening "If you don’t wanna leave" he said after a long silence "I will" he closed the book violently startling the other boy again and he threw it in his backpack.

Niall sighed "Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?"

"Look, Neil" Liam said emphasizing the nickname "I’ll do something to you if-"

"It’s Niall!" he said impatiently.

"What?" Liam asked, rolling his eyes.

“It’s Niall" he repeated "You know, N-I-A-"

"Yeah whatever!" Liam shouted "Guess what?! I don’t give a fuck about your fucking name!"

Niall felt anger increasing inside him, that boy was so stubborn "You shouldn’t shout when you're in a library, you know that?" he asked, trying to keep down the volume of his voice even though the only thing he wanted to do was yell to that asshole of his partner.

"Don’t tell me what I should or should not do!" Liam said, looking back "I do whatever I want, whenever I want! Clear?"

"I'm just trying to be your friend! Why don’t you let me?"

Liam chuckled coldly "I don’t need friends. And I definitely don’t need you!"

"Yeah?" this time it was Niall’s turn of laughing while Liam put the box in his backpack "You know what I think?"

"I don’t give a fuck about what you think!"

Niall ignored him "I think you're scared" Liam looked at him with wide eyes "You’re just too scared that someone might actually want to be your friend” Niall continued "So you would have to throw your fucking mask and stop playing the fucking bad guy!"

"Do you think I'm playing?!" Liam asked before he could stop himself "Do you think this is funny for me?!"

"No I don’t!" Niall said "But I also don’t think that your situation’s a big problem for you considering you do nothing to change!"

"You don’t understand! Don’t you know what people say of me in this fucking place?!" Niall saw for the first time pain in Liam's eyes "I have no choice"

"There's always a choice" Niall commented "And believe it or not you're not the only person here who has suffered"

They stared at each other again, Liam’s eyes showed anger and frustration, but there was something else... was it surprise? Or was it curiosity? Impossible to say "What the hell are you trying to tell me with this?"

Niall swallowed, it wasn’t wise to reveal what William had told him about Liam during their conversation so he opted for another option "I know what it feels like when people judge you without knowing you"

Once again Liam seemed surprised and, for a split second, his eyes softened making him look like a completely different boy. But shortly after his dark eyes reappeared. Liam threw his iPad inside his backpack, he didn’t even care if it was broken, the only important thing was to get away from that boy as quickly as possible "So you're telling me you understand me?" he asked with obvious sarcasm "That you know how I feel? You're pathetic!"

Niall snorted "I'm telling you-" he said with high voice "That you just don’t know me so you can’t judge me. And I don’t know you, so I can’t judge you either. And, unlike all the people in this place, I won’t do it. Everyone will say I'm crazy, that I shouldn’t trust you. Well, I don’t give a fuck about what people will say, ‘cause before judging you I wanna know you"

Liam froze, he tried with all his strength not to turn his head towards that annoying Irish boy but he failed, as he failed hide his amazement that his eyes so clearly showed "You don’t care what people think about you?" Liam asked before he could restrain himself, he immediately regretted having asked that question: first because he asked it too gently, second because he couldn’t hide his genuine curiosity and third because he realized that a small crack appeared in the wall he built to keep people away.

Niall smiled, he noticed Liam’s reaction and he couldn’t help but feel satisfied "No" he replied politely "I learned that the opinions of people who don’t know me aren’t important, I don’t have to change who I am just because people say I should do it"

Liam stared at him for several seconds, his increasingly dark look was now definitely normal despite his attempts to hide it. But it didn’t last long "Bullshit" he said rolling his eyes.

But Niall wasn’t intimidated "Sure, think whatever you want. I also learned that there are only two types of people for whom it’s worth changing: family and friends. And I believe that you can try to change, if not for yourself, then for William"

Liam was so surprised that he looked back at the boy next to him so fast it hurt his neck, Niall knew immediately that he had hit his weak point "You should change for him" he continued "Considering that, from what I've seen, he isn’t only your friend but also your family"

The older boy didn’t know what to say, for the first time in years there was someone who was stand up to him, someone other than William of course. After several seconds of silence Liam snorted "You don’t know anything about me and you don’t know anything about him. You're just a pathetic little boy!"

"And without him you're nobody" Niall said quietly "You say you don’t want friends, but where would you be now without him?" he didn’t wait for an answer and for the first time he was the one to leave, Liam followed him with his eyes until he disappeared from view. Finally when he was gone Liam rubbed his right hand and swore in pain, at the beginning of the conversation with Niall he slammed his hand on the table so hard that he was surprised it wasn’t broken, he felt a terrible pain but obviously he couldn’t show it in front of that damned Irish "Fuck!" Liam looked at his hand and saw a big purple bruise was forming "What the hell is that guy doing to me?!"

Niall made his way back to his room thinking about what just happened, it wasn’t so bad after all. Of course Liam hadn’t agreed yet to work with him, but a part of his defenses had collapsed and now he was more vulnerable.

 _"You don’t care what people think about you?"_ that question was stuck in Niall’s mind, and he couldn’t get rid of it, because it was an important clue which explained Liam’s behavior: Niall was sure it was linked about what William had told him during their conversation, about the fact that someone in Liam's life broke his heart.

 _'Apparently'_ Niall thought as he turned toward the hallway of his room _'Liam’s afraid of what people might think of him if he behaves differently. But why?’_ a sociable and gentle Liam could be loved by everyone... but maybe he doesn’t think so... maybe he thinks he might be hated even more than now... but how can you hate a kind and sociable person?

Then Niall remembered that, after all, he had always been a kind and sociable person and despite that everyone at his old school hated him because he was gay and that was the perfect example that a person can be hated although he has a gentle personality.

Niall finally found himself in front of the door of his room, trying to make as quietly as possible, he entered. The room was completely dark, Louis was still lying on his in bed on his stomach, his arm falling off the mattress and his mouth slightly open. Niall closed the door, he used the light of his cell phone to undress until he wore only his white boxers and undershirt, then he lay down on the bed and turned off the phone. He wasn’t tired at all but the silence of the room afforded him the opportunity to reflect. Why Liam was afraid of what people think of him?

_'If the real Liam is the same that I’ve seen, I really think he would be a very lovable person, far more lovable than the asshole-Liam'_

Niall couldn’t really understand why he did nothing to change, nothing to be better, and part of him felt that Liam actually enjoyed this way of behaving, a part of him couldn’t help but think that Liam liked being hated and feared.

 _'No!'_ cried a voice inside his head ' _No. Nobody likes to be hated!'_

There had to be another explanation, Niall was sure. He still wasn’t going to give up so easily, he would have talked with Liam again, and again, and again until he would have convinced him to work together. He knew very well that it wouldn’t be easy, and Liam’s incredible stubbornness didn’t help... but after all even Niall was a very, very stubborn person. With an amused grin Niall closed his eyes realizing that, after all, he was a bit tired.

* * *

A noise next to him told him that Louis was waking up, Niall opened his eyes and saw shadows moving in the darkness but he decided to be sure that his roommate was really awake before turning on the light "Lou? Are you awake?"

"Uff... yeah..." Louis' answer was much like a growl but it was enough for Niall who moved his hand on the wall until he found the light switch. The room was suddenly illuminated by a white light and both had to cover their eyes "Argh... fuck!"

"Yeah, sorry” Niall said sitting on the bed.

"What time is it?" Louis asked, hoping the answer wasn’t too disappointing.

"Er..." Niall turned on his cell phone "It's 10:43"

"Uff..." Louis sank into the mattress with a sigh "I'm so tired"

Niall chuckled, Louis and Harry were very similar, no wonder they were so close "I need a quick shower"

"Yeah, yeah, don’t... don’t... don’t worry" Louis said with a huge yawn.

Niall took a quick shower but he didn’t wash his hair, he would have washed them that night before going to the disco with the boys, he was very excited about their evening. After about five minutes he left the shower and Louis took his place, he needed to wake his body still half asleep. Meanwhile Niall got dressed and checked his phone where he found that there was a message in their WhatsApp group:

**_-Hazza_ **

_See you at the usual tree? :-)_

Niall immediately wrote his answer: _Great! Be there in 5 min ;-)_

**_-Hazza_ **

_Take your time, Zayno’s still working on his damn hair..._

Niall chuckled, Zayn cared a lot about his hair, he could spend an hour in front of the mirror with the result that his style was quite impressive. After Louis was out of the shower and was dressed Niall briefed him on the latest messages in the group and together they made their way to the campus garden. Immediately they saw that the tree where they used to lie was free, Zayn obviously hadn’t finished to fix his hairstyle. Louis and Niall sat down under the shadow of the tree waiting for the arrival of their two friends.

"You know" Niall began "I spoke with Liam this morning"

Louis’ reaction was quite predictable because his eyes suddenly became serious "When?" he asked, trying to maintain a normal voice.

"At about 9 am. I got up early this morning and I left the room while you were asleep" he added, seeing Louis’ confused look.

"Okay... and how did it go?"

"Hmm, not too bad actually" Niall answered and was happy to see that Louis looked relieved "Yeah well, he's not the kind of person who gives up easily" for some strange reason he chuckled thinking about Liam’s stubbornness "But I think I'm on the right track, oh here comes Harry and Zayn!"

The two boys were crossing the garden to join their friends sitting under the tree, when Zayn and Harry sat down Niall also told them what had happened. Of course, their reaction wasn’t much different from Louis’, it was clear that they were still quite suspicions against Liam Payne but even if they didn’t trust him at least they trusted their Irish friend and this was a great help to him.

"So what are you going to do now?" Zayn asked.

"About Liam? Simple, I’ll follow your advice"

Louis frowned "Our advice?"

Niall nodded "When we met the first day you told me that in case of problems with Liam I should talk to William, and that's exactly what I’m gonna do"

"It makes sense" Harry said "I think it's the right choice"

"Thanks Hazza" Niall said with a smile "So, what are our plans for tonight?"

"Well, I thought we could eat here tonight and then go to the disco around 9:30" Louis answered.

Niall nodded satisfied "Sounds good"

Zayn and Harry agreed and soon the four friends found themselves in the middle of a conversation where they talked about all sorts of topics: from the last phone model to a new line of shoes for men, from the professor that each of them hated more to some comments against some pretty girls (except Niall who obviously had eyes only for boys, they found out that he hadn’t found anyone quite attractive yet)

"Oh come on!" Zayn said while, at 13:30, they left the garden to go to lunch "Don’t tell me there's no boy in this damn place that you find attractive"

"Yeah, well" Niall grinned "My best friends are the hottest boys here actually, but unfortunately they’re all straight"

The boys laughed "I'm sorry Nialler" Louis said ruffling his hair.

"Nah, maybe it's better that way. So we avoid embarrassing situations while we’re together"

"It's a pity for you that I'm not gay" Harry said with his usual grin "You have no idea what you're missing"

"Really?" Niall asked, grinning as well "Maybe it's you who have no idea what you’re missing"

"Like what?" Harry asked in obvious challenging tone.

"Like..." Niall approached Harry bringing their faces very close and whispered in his ear, Zayn and Louis looked at them. They didn’t have to wait long and Harry's reaction was priceless: his grin disappeared instantly giving way to an obvious blush that spread across his face, Harry swallowed and by the way he slightly moved his legs it was clear that his pants was suddenly too tight.

"Oh my God!" Louis tried to keep from laughing "Did you... did you..."

"Did you just turn him on?" Zayn asked with great surprise.

Niall turned toward them with an extremely happy look on the face, then he gave Harry a few pats on the back "I told you not to tempt me Hazza!"

"Shut up! You and your damn dirty mind!" Harry said trying to make his tight jeans more comfortable. The boys laughed to tears all the way up to the nearest bar.

* * *

"Warn the others, we’ll do a meeting next week" William was talking to a second year girl with long blond hair.

"Sure" she said "Some important issues?"

"Yes, room 27 on the first floor isn’t safe, a ceiling portion seems in bad condition and the computer system of the campus really need an update" as he spoke the girl wrote everything on a diary "And then we'll talk about the usual things, I think a couple of hours will be enough. Ah, did you send that letter to Professor Evans?"

"Yes I did" she replied with a smile.

William nodded "Good, you can go Kate. Thank you"

"No problem President" with a smile Kate turned and William did the same when he remembered something else "Ah Kate!" he said, turning, she did the same across the hallway "Please call Wilson, tell him I need to talk to him"

Kate nodded "Of course, you'll see him today?"

"Um, no I'm busy today, and tomorrow too. I'll see him Monday if he's free"

Kate wrote that last note "Perfect, something else?"

"No, nothing, thanks again Kate"

"You’re welcome" she smiled one last time before continuing her journey until she disappeared behind a wall. William walked down the hallway when he saw Liam heading toward him.

"Oh there you are, I was about… my goodness, what the hell happened to your hand?"

Liam watched the purple bruise on his right hand, the pain was quite high but he didn’t want to talk about that "I, well... it's nothing serious"

William raised his eyebrows "It actually looks like something serious. You should go to the infirmary"

"No" Liam said firmly.

William sighed "Of course, you wouldn’t be yourself without your stubbornness. Come with me"

"I said I don’t wanna go to the infirmary" Liam said although he followed his friend anyway.

"And I understand it" he replied quietly "But I'm not going to let you go around in those conditions. I should have some bandages and a cream against pain in my room”

They arrived at William's room, he opened the door and headed straight for the small cupboard above the sink in the bathroom where he kept most of his medicines. Liam closed the door when his friend returned with a bandage on his left hand "Sit down"

Liam sat on the bed, William opened the top drawer of the nightstand, other medicines. He scanned the various white boxes until he found a special cream, then he sat down next to Liam "I use this cream whenever the pain on the leg becomes too strong" he said removing the cap from the tube "Give me your hand"

Liam, for some strange reason, swallowed and immediately felt William’s cold touch on his skin. Liam closed his eyes, his friend had always had cold hands, it was like being touched by someone who had taken a walk outside without gloves. He opened his eyes again and looked at the boy in front of him, William had his eyes fixed on his hand while he rubbed the transparent cream on the bruise, his touch was so gentle and delicate that Liam felt no pain. Suddenly William looked up and Liam was again staring at those piercing blue eyes, a slight blush appeared his cheeks and it would grow if William hadn’t lowered his gaze back to wrap the white bandage on his friend’s hand.

"Here" William said after he wrapped his friend's hand in a bandage "It would be better to change it before going to bed" and he looked at him again.

Liam had been unable to take his eyes off him "Yeah..." he whispered as the blush increased "Yeah, sure"

William's eyes became a bit sad and he momentarily looked away "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Liam asked, although he knew it was a stupid question because they both knew the answer. William looked at him again "I wish I could give you more than my friendship"

"Hey" Liam whispered with a reassuring smile "You've already given me everything I needed"

"Not everything, you need someone-"

"Okay enough" Liam said quietly and put his hands on his shoulders "Our relationship is perfect as it is. Our friendship is perfect as it is" he made a reassuring smile and, for his own surprise, he thought back to the question that Niall asked him in the library _“Where would you be now without him?"_

Liam hated to admit it, but he knew that Niall fucking-annoying Horan was right "I’m nothing without you, Will. You have changed my life, you saved my life and you've always been by my side, you've always been there for me"

"Yes" he said nodding "But I won’t be here forever. And you need someone who can take care of you, someone who can love you. Love you more than a friend or a brother, I mean"

Liam chuckled "And I'm supposed to be the stubborn one between us?" he was happy to see that his friend smiled, too "Look, I can’t deny that there was a time when I wished our friendship could become something more" he cleared his throat "But that’s not the point. Having you by my side is the best thing that could ever happen to me. So please stop worrying, okay?"

William nodded "Okay, I will"

"That's great" Liam said before getting up "Shall we go?"

"Sure, let me take my documents”

After a few minutes the two friends left the room and headed for the big parking lot, as always William sat on the passenger seat while Liam took his place behind the wheel "I can stay there with you today. I have nothing to do"

William smiled "We can have lunch if you want. But I warn you that the hospital food isn’t the best"

"Yeah I know"

"But I'll have to stay there pretty much all day, I'm sure you'll find something better to do than stand there reading magazines"

"You sure?" Liam asked, he didn’t like the idea of leaving his friend alone all day.

"I am" he replied quietly.

Liam nodded "Alright. Lunch together, I’ll stay there with you a couple of hours and then I'll come to take you tonight, is it good?"

"It’s great"

* * *

"How the hell can you eat so much and not become fat?" Harry asked as Niall ate a triple portion of his favorite dish.

"No idea" he replied honestly "But I'm happy about that. I can already imagine the pain I would feel if for some reason I had to do diet"

Zayn laughed "Sure, it's definitely the world's worst thing that could happen"

"You're just jealous" Niall joked before taking a sip of water.

"What are you going to say to William?" Harry asked, breaking the momentary silence.

Niall swallowed the food that was chewing before answering "Well, I still don’t know actually. Although I have a feeling he'll understand everything just looking at me, you know that every time he looks at me I feel like he can read my mind?"

"Oh yeah I know that feeling" Louis confirmed "Another of his qualities, a little disturbing actually..."

Suddenly Niall realized one thing, he didn’t know how to get in touch with him and going directly to knock on his door seemed a bit inappropriate “I'll have to look for him in the whole school"

"Oh you don’t have to do that" Louis said "You can go to the secretariat at the ground floor. They have his number so they can call him, you just have to tell them you need to talk to him"

Niall nodded satisfied "Perfect"

After lunch Harry, Louis and Zayn went back in the garden to relax in the shade of their tree while Niall headed to the secretariat where he found a young woman with brown hair in a bun "Hi, can I help you?"

"Yeah um... I just need to talk to William”

"The President? Oh, I'm sorry but Mr. Whitmore isn’t here today"

"He isn’t here?" Niall asked in surprise.

She shook her head "He left the campus 20 minutes ago and he won’t be available until tomorrow. You want me to leave a message?"

"Er..." Niall had to think a few seconds and finally thought it was a good idea "Yes, tell him that Niall Horan needs to talk to him"

"Sure" she said as she wrote a note on a piece of paper "The reason?"

"The reason? Uh... school issues" he replied not knowing what else to say.

She added that last line before looking up "Very well, I'll tell him as soon as possible"

"Great, thanks" Niall said, and walked away, only then he realized one thing: it was the middle of the first week of the new month and that meant that William was at one of his regular appointments. The questions were: where and why?

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly, the boys spent most of the time in the shadow of their tree although at 5:00 pm Louis left them to devote at least a couple of hours to study. Even Niall would have to do it, but the prospect of leaving the soft lawn and the pleasure of being under a tree with his friends wasn’t particularly attractive so he sent his homework to hell and he kept dozing. At about 8:00 they went to dinner before heading to their room for a shower before party time. Niall was buttoning the buttons on his white short-sleeved shirt when someone knocked on the door "Come in"

Zayn and Harry entered the room, Zayn in particular seemed to have spent the last hour to fix his hair because they were perfect "Louis?" Harry asked.

"In the bathroom" a voice answered behind the bathroom door "I'm almost done"

"So" Zayn began "Who's driving? Or would you rather take a taxi?"

"I can do it" Niall said "For tonight I will settle for some soft drink"

"You sure?” Harry asked “If you want to get drunk with us, we can take a taxi"

"I’m sure" Niall gave a reassuring smile " Plus, it's better that at least one of us is shiny so if one of you will do some stupid things I can intervene"

"A wise decision” Louis commented coming out of the bathroom "We can take my car"

The boys went out to the parking lot and got into Louis’ car, a gray Peugeot 208, and headed for the disco. In less than twenty minutes they arrived at their destination and, after parking, they entered the room. In front of the entrance there was a large modern bar with tables and chairs scattered everywhere, it didn’t look like the bar of a disco.

"The disco is at the end of that corridor" Louis explained to Niall indicating a large door across the room "This club is very close to the hospital and they had to build the Ballroom inside the building so music won’t annoy people"

Niall needed "Ah, now I understand”

“Yeah” Zayn said “The advantage is that the music quality here is really good"

And he was right, even if the bar area was very quiet the dance floor was basically another world. Dozens of people dancing to the rhythm of all kinds of music, also there was a bar but smaller and with much higher supplies of alcohol. Soon all four found themselves dancing, Louis and Harry after less than an hour were already a bit drunk while Zayn preferred to drink more calmly. After more than three hours Niall decided to leave the room for a drink at the bar at the entrance. He left Harry and Louis who were laughing for some unknown reason while Zayn looked at them with a resigned expression, he was more than used to their strange behavior when they were drunk.

"I’m going for a drink at the bar out here, be right back"

Zayn nodded before returning to watch his two drunken friends who laughed like two teen girls. Niall left the disco, as soon as the great door closed behind him music disappeared, he had his head a bit confused but the thing that distracted him at that time was his dry throat so he took a refreshing soft drink at the bar and sat down on one of the many chairs for some relax. After less than a minute he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket so he took it and saw that his brother Greg was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey little brother! How're ya doing?” a voice with evident Irish accent asked.

"I’m great!" Niall said, he spoke with strong Irish accent as well. Since Niall was always used to walk when he had to talk on the phone he decided to take a short walk outside the building "London’s crazy!" he said, walking down the sidewalk "We should definitely make a family journey here"

"Sounds good! I'll tell Mom and Dad"

"How are they?" Niall asked, turning the street, in front of him Hammersmith Hospital stood in all its grandeur.

"They're fine, both are stressed with work, you know, but it could’ve been worse. What about you?"

"Er, I'm fine" Niall answered honestly, he couldn’t help but think of all that happened in the last days "I'm out with my friends now, we're really having fun"

"Happy to hear that. Did you meet some hot boy?" he asked, chuckling.

Niall rolled his eyes "Greg..."

"What? I just wanna know if my brother is dating someone"

"No, I'm not! You sound like Mom"

Greg laughed "Well, if I were you I wouldn’t waste time, Mom can’t wait to meet the gay boyfriend of her younger gay son"

"Ha ha, very funny, as if-" but Niall suddenly stopped. Across the street, right in front of the hospital, someone was coming out from a black Honda Civic, that someone was nothing less than Liam Payne who went inside the building at a fast pace.

"Niall? Are you there?" Greg asked from the other side of the phone.

"Sorry!" Niall said quickly running toward the hospital entrance "I gotta go, I'll call you as soon as possible!"

"What the fu-"

Niall ended the call and ran into the hospital with a single leading question: What was Liam doing at hospital at that time? Niall looked at the people around him with his eyes but he couldn’t see him, Liam was already gone. That's when his phone vibrated again, Niall accepted the call without bothering to look at the number "Sorry Greg, I was just-"

"Greg?" asked a familiar voice "Niall, it’s Zayn!”

"Oh" was all he managed to say "Yeah, sorry..."

"Yeah however, I believe it’s better to return to the campus, Hazza and Tommo are slightly drunk"

"Aww come on!" protested a voice on the other side of the phone "Have some fun Zayny, pleeeease"

"Shut the fuck up Harry! Niall, where are you?"

"Er... at the hospital"

"The hospital? What the hell are you doing there?"

"Well..." Niall began but Zayn interrupted him "No I don’t wanna know it, if you're not there because you broke a leg or something, please, join us at the car, yeah?"

"Sure" Niall said "I'll be there in a minute"

"Alright... Harry can you stop trying to kiss me?!" Zayn shouted before the call ended. Niall laughed and headed toward the parking lot, a part of him wanted to wait out there until Liam’s return, but he knew that it wasn’t possible. After he reached the car Zayn helped to push inside Harry and Louis who were both quite drunk before driving to the university, when he looked at the hospital he glanced at the parked cars: Liam's car was still there.

* * *

Liam waited patiently until the door opened and a nurse came out pushing a wheelchair "Hey" William said with a smile.

"Hey" Liam’s expression was definitely worried, his friend seemed more tired than ever.

"Don’t worry" he said quietly "I'm just a little weak, Mary here will accompany us at the entrance" and he pointed to the nurse behind him who smiled politely "It will be less tiring for me"

Liam nodded, he didn’t like the idea that a foreign pushed the wheelchair where his friend sat, Liam would have preferred to do it himself. But he had to push his protective side away until they reached the entrance "Here we are. Do you want a hand?" Mary asked with a soft smile.

"No" Liam answered no too kindly, William gave him one of his piercing glances "I mean..." Liam added, clearing his throat "No, but thanks anyway"

Mary smiled and nodded, Liam took William’s left arm and put it on his shoulders because his right arm had to hold the cane. Very slowly they came up to the car, when they were both inside Liam started the car and drove to the university.

"So, how was your day?" William asked, breaking the silence.

"Pretty boring. What did the doctor say?"

"Straight to the point huh?" William turned but saw that Liam wasn’t smiling "The situation is stable" he finally answered.

"Stable?"

"For the moment. It's a good result after all isn't it?"

Liam smiled softly "Yes. Yes it is"

They didn’t speak much for the rest of the trip, when they reached the campus parking Liam helped William to walk all the way up to his room. He took them almost 20 minutes to reach their destination because William was feeling tired and weak but Liam didn’t care, he would do kilometers beside him if necessary, he would never have abandoned him. When they finally entered the room William sat down on the bed while Liam closed the door.

"Let me see your hand" William said with evident weariness in his voice.

"Ah, don’t worry. I can change the bandage tomorrow"

"No you can’t. You’re studying medicine, you should know it" William joked.

Liam knew it was useless to argue so he sat down next to his friend as he took the cream against pain and a new bandage, seeing again the purple bruise on Liam's hand he couldn’t help but ask for an explanation.

"Seriously Liam, what happened? You didn’t beat someone I hope"

"Always so pessimistic?" Liam asked with a grin, but then winced in pain.

"Sorry" William took off the old bandage and rubbed the cream on the bruise as gently as possible "So?"

"So what?"

"Can you tell me what the hell happened?" he asked again, rolling his eyes.

"It happened-" Liam said with a tone of voice that indicated he had no desire to talk about it "-that that Irish boy took the piss out of me while I was in the library this morning! I had a great desire to kick him in the ass but instead I hit the table because you told me that I must be a good boy or I'll be expelled from this damn school!"

William looked up, from his eyes it was clear that he found that situation quite funny "Interesting"

Liam frowned "That’s all you have to say?"

"Why? What am I supposed to say?"

"Ah I don’t know. You seemed so anxious to know what happened to my fucking hand that I thought you had something more to say and not just 'interesting'" Liam joked but immediately he regretted it because William tightened his new  bandage stronger than necessary, and Liam had the feeling that he had done it on purpose.

"If you really want to know-" William started with a look that said _you-should-not-challenge-me_ "-I believe you just found a person as stubborn as you considering he didn’t give up yet"

Liam rolled his eyes "Well, he will give up soon"

"Really? I honestly don’t think he’s the kind of person who gives up easily"

"You talk as if you know him"

"Well" William began calmly "I talked to him the other day, he seems an interesting guy"

Liam looked surprised "You talked to him? Again?"

"Yes" he replied simply "Don’t worry" he added "We only had a brief conversation, nothing too important"

Liam looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking, but he was unable to read William’s look if he chose to hide it so he decided to change the subject "I'd like to stay here tonight"

William looked up and after a few seconds he smiled "Of course, I wouldn’t mind" and he finished his work on his friend's hand "Here. So, let’s go to bed?"

Liam smiled and nodded, then headed to the couch in the room while William took off his clothes. With a simple move from the couch came out a little big mattress with enough space for one person. Liam took off his pants and shirt until he wore with his black boxer and a gray tank top, William instead wore a pair of blue shorts and a short sleeves shirt of the same color. The boy put the cane next to the bedside table and lay on the bed covering his body with soft blankets "Well, good night" he closed his eyes and fell asleep in less than a minute.

Liam sat on the sofa bed and looked at his friend for a few minutes remembering the times they ended up falling asleep on the couch next to each other when they were younger, when everything in both their lives was perfect.

* * *

Liam snorted and put his head under the pillow to protect his eyes from the light, he felt more tired than ever and he had the feeling of having slept only a few hours, it seemed impossible that it was already morning. And he was right. A sudden noise of a body slamming against something woke him completely, he slightly lifted the pillow from his eyes to check the time on the alarm clock in the table in front of him and saw it was only 2:00 am. He then looked at the bed "William?" but the bed was empty. Liam sat with bated breath "Will?" he turned just in time to see William entering the bathroom as quickly as possible, he was trying to run but his leg made him so unstable that he was forced to lean on the wall.

"William! Are you okay?" Liam did nothing to hide his concern.

Then he heard something fall to the floor of the bathroom and without a second thought he came in, that's when William, who could barely stand up without his cane, threw himself on the ground and just as he put his head above the toilet he began to vomit, coughing furiously.

"Will!" Liam rushed to him trampling some objects on the ground but without bothering to see what they were, he knelled beside his friend and put his hand behind his head. William looked at him, he was pale and had teary eyes but nevertheless he gave a weak smile before being hit by another retching.

"Alright" Liam whispered, rubbing the back of his head while he was vomiting for the third time "It will be all right. Don’t worry"

William wiped his mouth with a piece of toilet paper, then he looked at Liam "I'm not worried..." he whispered "You’re here with me…" and he smiled slightly.

Liam felt a slight blush on the cheeks but had no time to think about that because William had to vomit again, some tears fell from his eyes as he coughed. In the bathroom there was a terrible smell but Liam couldn’t care less, he moved his hand from William’s head and he began to massage his back "Alright. Let it out"

William tried to breathe slowly, his stomach and throat were burning and he felt as if all the energy of his body had been stolen "Can you..." he coughed again "Can you please open the window?"

"Sure" Liam stood up to open the window letting in some fresh air, only then he recognized the objects on the floor, apparently William had tried to stand over the sink with the result that the razor, toothpaste and a couple of boxes containing his pills fell. He picked up the objects to put them back in their place while William wiped his mouth with toilet paper, but he didn’t have time to throw it in the toilet that he was hit by another intense retching, some other tears fell from his eyes. Liam rushed back beside him and squeezed his left hand "I'm here. I’ll always be here"

William looked at him, breathing the fresh air coming from the window, their eyes met "Yes" he smiled "Yes I know"

Liam nodded before looking into the toilet "Hmm, did you eat potatoes for dinner?"

William snorted "You're disgusting!" he flushed the toilet and gave him a reproachful look, Liam laughed "It was just a question. Were they good at least?"

"Ohhh my God" William rubbed his eyes and shook his head "You're such an idiot"

Liam laughed "True, but I’m your favorite idiot am I?" he asked with a grin and then he kissed William’s cheek.

"Shut up and help me!" William ordered rolling his eyes even though there was an amused smile on his face. Liam laughed and stood up, he grabbed his friend by the arm and helped him up "Let's go back to bed, yeah?"

"First I want to brush my teeth" William said approaching the sink with Liam at his side to help him keep his balance. After a few minutes he washed his mouth and turned to Liam "Can you take my cane? I left it next to the bed"

Liam shook his head "No"

"What does it mean no?" he asked in surprise.

"It means" Liam said as he wrapped William’s right arm around his shoulders to help him walk "That I’ll be your cane tonight" and he looked at his friend with a sweet smile.

Those words gave William the strength he needed, his pale skin turned slightly pink, they slowly made their way into the other room until they reached the bed, William sat down on the mattress "Can you bring me a bottle of water?"

Liam nodded, he crossed the room, he opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of fresh water. Then he went back to William and gave him the bottle, he drank long sips of water recovering quickly color, then he put the bottle on the table and lay on the bed. Liam was immediately at his side and sat on the bed, the two friends stared in silence for several seconds without saying a word.

"I'm very lucky"

Liam frowned "I don't think we've got the same idea about what luck is considering what just happened"

William chuckled "You're so silly. I'm lucky because you're still here, taking care of me. I'm very lucky"

Liam bit his lip while a familiar blush reappeared. He wanted to say that he was happy to do that, he would have done everything for his best friend, he would have followed him till the end of the world. And he wanted to say also that, in his opinion, William was actually taking care of him, like he ever did. But Liam didn't have time do say those things. 

"So thank you" William whispered, he felt more tired than ever and couldn’t wait to sleep "For everything" he closed his eyes and fell asleep immediately. Liam smiled, leaned toward him and kissed his forehead "Love you” he whispered “Always"

 


	9. THE CHOICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, this is the longest chapter of this story so far so I'm pretty excited, I hope you enjoy it.

Liam opened his eyes and looked at his watch: it was 10:30 am. The window of the room was slightly open, a warm morning breeze came through the window joined by the pale rays of the sun. The boy sat on the bed, his bare feet touched the cold floor sending a shiver down his back, he scanned the room looking for something to put on his boxers and undershirt when he realized that the other bed was empty.

"William?"

Immediately he felt fear inside his stomach, suddenly the cold felt by his body was just a memory. With a leap, he ran into the bathroom with the image of his friend bent over the toilet "Will!" but when he came in he saw that no one was there. He went back into the room and checked the bed again, just to make sure his best friend wasn’t there.

"Where the fuck did he go now?"

There was irony in his voice, it wasn’t the first time that William disappeared under his nose, it was one of the many features that made him special. He picked up the phone and looked up the number of his friend, if William wasn’t in the bathroom vomiting it was a good sign, but he wanted to be absolutely sure he was all right, once again his protective side took over. He was about to call him when he saw that on the desk there was a gray tray covered by a green dome-shaped lid, Liam held it up and he was surprised to see a cup of hot coffee, a croissant and a ticket. He recognized William’s writing:

_Good morning Liam,_

Liam smiled foolishly, of course William had to wish him a good morning as he did every morning since they knew each other.

_I left early to reply to a message from Secretariat, shouldn’t take long. I took the liberty to bring you breakfast, a small thank you for the help you gave me._

And below there was his unmistakable signature, a simple _W_

Suddenly Liam no longer felt the cold breeze coming through the window, he just felt a familiar warmth growing inside him "Thanks" he knew William couldn’t hear him, but each time was good to Liam to thank his friend who had done so much for him. With a smile, the boy sat on the desk to enjoy breakfast.

* * *

Niall was sitting on one of the chairs in front of the Secretariat with elbows on his knees. He got a message that morning, a very important message: William accepted his request to speak to him and he would have met him right there. While patiently waiting for his arrival he couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous, sure he felt very comfortable around William and obviously he couldn’t forget the he helped him to put things right with his friends. He felt a great gratitude for him and for his advices and he couldn’t feel more lucky to have a President of the Student Council like him, but today they would have talked about a delicate subject: Liam Payne. He didn’t know how exactly William could react about that.

The boy looked up and waited a few minutes, William suddenly appeared from behind a wall, and when he saw the young Irishman he walked toward him. Niall rose from his chair and walked toward him, too, contemplating his figure as he had never done before, he wanted to observe every detail: tall, dressed in a blue suit with a pale gray tie, he walked with his usual black cane in his right hand. Someone could say he looked weak from the way he limped, but Niall thought that cane gave him a strange force, like if it was an integral part of his body and, honestly, the Irishman couldn’t imagine him without his cane. With a closer look he noticed that William wore cufflinks and he couldn’t help but think that this guy not only had many qualities, but he certainly knew what style is. But there was something strange about him, he looked really tired and paler than usual.

"Hi Niall" he said with a gentle smile when they met in the middle of the corridor.

"Hi. I received the message, thanks for meeting me"

"No problem, kid. Let's do a walk yeah?"

Surprised by that request, Niall agreed and together they headed in the large garden, walking side by side "So, how are you doing?" William asked with genuine interest.

"Definitely better. After our talk I put things right with my friends, everything went as well as possible. I don’t know how to thank you"

William nodded "Glad to hear it. And you don’t have to thank me kid, I'm always happy to help those in need"

Niall smiled "What about you?" he asked, thinking it would be rude not to ask "How’re ya doing?"

"I'm not complaining" he sighed and Niall realized that his theory was right: William was definitely tired by the way he spoke.

There was a moment of silence, there was a question Niall wanted to ask but he didn’t have the courage to do it "And..." he hesitated "And you're fine? I mean…"

William looked at him with unreadable expression and Niall wondered what he was thinking "I didn’t sleep much last night" he admitted after a few seconds of silence "To me it happens from time to time. And to you?"

"Er… no" Niall replied honestly.

"Oh, good for you!" William said as if the other boy had just won the lottery "I wish I had a heavy sleep like Liam does. He’s very lucky, he rarely wakes up during the night"

For a second Niall wondered if William already knew the reason for that meeting and honestly he wouldn’t have been too impressed, probably Liam told him about what happened in the library the previous day.

"What do you think about it?"

Niall looked at him confused "About what?"

"About Liam’s reaction of course"

Niall stopped walking _'Does he study math or psychology?!_ ' was the question inside his brain. William looked at him amused "Don’t worry, I'm not able to read minds if that's what you're wondering. Although sometimes it would be extremely useful"

Niall relaxed and laughed with him "I guess so. I suppose you've talked about it"

"More or less" William said with a slight grin "Let's say I gently persuaded him to tell me what the hell he did to his hand"

"Oh yeah... I hope it's not too bad" Niall commented remembering the way Liam hit the surface of the table with his hand strong enough to leave a mark on the wood.

"No it's not" they walked in front of the big tree where Niall and the boys would sit whenever they went into the garden "An interesting reaction, don’t you think?"

"Interesting?" Niall asked.

William nodded "Sure, Liam was quite synthetic when he told me what happened, and obviously I don’t know the details. But I have reason to believe that you two spent several minutes together, am I right?

"Well..." Niall thought about those moments "I guess so. Is it important?"

"It's very important" William answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "Why didn’t he leave?”

"I don’t know... he actually _wanted_ to leave"

"Sure" William chuckled "I think it's pretty obvious that he wanted to get away from the _Irish boy_ to quote his own words-" for some reason Niall blushed thinking about the nickname that Liam used to describe him "-then why didn’t he do it?" William finally asked.

Niall thought for a few seconds "I think... I think it might be my fault"

"Exactly, that's the point!" William said looking Niall into the eyes "He didn’t leave because of you!"

Niall was quite confused "William, I didn’t do anything special. I just... I just talked. And he just listened"

He chuckled "And this isn’t special in your opinion? Ever since we got here, he never listened to anyone but me. Never" again he put his eyes on the younger boy "Why then did he listen you? It's an interesting question, isn’t it?"

"And what’s the answer?" Niall asked, trying to hide his enormous curiosity, but failing.

"I'm not sure" William replied honestly "Can we sit down?"

"What?" Niall asked distractedly, then he saw that William was heading toward an empty bench "Oh, sure"

They sat next to each other and remained silent for several minutes. Niall looked at the boy beside him, his eyes seemed to be calculating an extremely complicated mathematical formula. Niall wondered what he was thinking, never as at that time he wanted to know where William's mind was going, at what conclusions his mind had come. Looking down the Irishman saw that William was massaging his right leg. Niall looked at his face, as always it was unreadable, but for a second Niall thought he saw a slight grimace of pain.

"William?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, kid" he replied without looking at him.

"What..." Niall hesitated "Um... what happened to your leg?" he finally asked.

William finally turned around, there wasn’t anger in the eyes, or surprise, or any other emotion. Niall was forced to look away while a familiar blush appeared on his cheeks, perhaps he crossed the line, it was a question too personal.

"Just an old wound that occasionally comes back to keep me company"

Niall turned around and was very relieved when he saw that William smiled, then he looked at his own leg "The story’s compelling-" he said as if he was speaking about a particularly interesting book "-but this isn’t the time to tell it" his voice was calm, but from that last sentence Niall realized that the leg topic was closed.

"To return to the question you asked me earlier, about Liam-" William continued "-there are many hypotheses in my head right now. Let's just say-" and he looked at the boy next to him with great interest "-that there must be something very special in you"

Niall felt himself blushing again, he didn’t understand the exact meaning of those words, but he understood that, according to William, he had something special. It was something that prevented Liam to beat him, it was something that prevented Liam to get away from him the other day in the library. The question was: what was that something?

"Do you still want to work with him?" William asked, bringing Niall out of his thoughts "Do you still want to try to be his friend?"

"Yes I do" Niall said with a confidence he didn’t believe to have "I mean... I'd like to, I think he deserves a chance"

William nodded satisfied "That's what I thought, you never stop to amaze me" Niall smiled at the comment "I'll talk to him"

"You will?" Niall asked in surprise.

"Sure" and he got up from the bench "He just needs a little push, that’s all. But I'm afraid I have to ask you a favor" his eyes were suddenly serious.

"Whatever" Niall said, standing up.

"Will you be patient with him?" William asked "I warn you, it won’t be easy to work together. You may not want to have him as your partner after only one day. And do you know why? Because he will do anything not to bring down the wall he built, a wall that you managed to scratch. So I ask you to be patient, can you do it?"

Niall didn’t know how William was so sure that eventually Liam would have agreed to work with him, but he knew he could trust him and so nodded "Sure, I'll do my best"

"I can’t ask for more" William said with a smile "And I really hope he won’t do anything too stupid"

"So I do" Niall said with a chuckle.

"Can you give me your number?" William asked, taking his cell phone "This will make it easier to keep in touch"

"Sure!"

"Very good" William said after saving the new number "I'll contact you"

Niall nodded "Great"

The conversation ended there, in the same strange way it had begun. William went back inside the building while Niall sat on the bench with a huge amount of questions in his head. What was so special about him? Evidently, William was using his extraordinary ability to understand people to help both Liam and Niall. And Niall couldn’t help but think that William had a plan for both, a plan that no one else could see or understand. And that was both a strange and encouraging thought. The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts, there was a message from Zayn who asked him if he wanted to have breakfast with them. With a smile, Niall left the bench to join his friends.

Meanwhile William walked to his room sure that Liam was still there. Never as now he had to use the right words, never as now a huge responsibility fell on his shoulders, never as now he hoped to have finally found the right person for his best friend. All the signs were positive, everything made him believe that Niall Horan could fix things, before it was too late. There was only one obstacle to overcome: Liam’s stupid, annoying stubbornness.

William went into his room without knocking, Liam was still there, sitting on the armchair: he had breakfast, the second bed was back to being a couch and he was dressed: he wore blacks skinny jeans (with holes at the level of the knees of course), a simple white t-shirt and obviously the silver chain attached to his pants.

"Nice tie" Liam said, looking up from his cell phone.

"Thank you. It’s one of your gifts for my birthday"

Liam grinned "I know. One of the best of your wardrobe"

William opened the drawer of his bedside table and took a couple of pills to one of the many boxes that he kept there "I agree" then he took the bottle of water on the bedside table and sat down on the couch.

"How do you feel?" Liam asked watching him as he swallowed the pills and drank a sip of water.

"I'm fine" he replied after swallowing "A little tired and my leg hurts, but it could be worse"

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Actually you can. You could start working on that research for example"

Liam frowned "What research?" he asked, though he knew the answer, and he didn’t like it.

"You know what I'm talking about”

They stared for several seconds without saying a word, once again they seemed to speak through thoughts "No!" Liam said flatly at the end.

"You should give it a go"

"Why should I?" Liam asked impatiently.

"First-" William began with much more authoritative voice "-because it’s a task assigned by one of your teachers and you have to do it whether you like it or not! Second, because your partner seems much more willing to work with you than you’re willing to admit it and third, because you can’t hide behind a wall for a lifetime!"

"I don’t hide from anyone!" Liam protested "Mine is a choice and you said you'd have respected it. You gave me your word"

"Sure" William agreed "But you’re forgetting the rest of my promise: I would’ve respected your choice for the time it takes to overcome your pain after what happened in your family. Now time is up!"

"And who decides? You?" Liam asked, not bothering to hide the irony.

"No" William answered calmly "You must decide. You are who you choose and you try to be, remember? It's time to choose"

Liam gave a fake laugh "And about what, exactly, do I have to choose?"

"You know the answer better than me" William said quietly "You have to choose if you want to open your heart and start living again, or continue to stay in the shadow, alone and without love"

"Love" Liam snorted "Bullshit! Open my heart?! What the fuck it means?! "

"You should know, because you've already done it several years ago" William said "You did it to me"

"Yes!" Liam shouted, there was resentment in his voice but also pain "Yes I did! But of course _you couldn’t_ feel the same!"

"True" William remarked sadly "And I'm sorry for that, I wish I could give you the love you need... but it would be a lie, an illusion" a short break "But you must understand that there are other people in this world besides me who could offer their friendship to you, and maybe even something more"

"I hate people!" Liam shouted rising from his chair "And I'm not going to spend one more minute with that boy!"

"Can I ask why?" William asked

"Because I hate him!"

"You don’t even know him"

"I don’t give a fuck! I hate him and that's it!"

There were a few seconds of silence, suddenly and unexpectedly William smiled "It’s quite ironic"

Liam rolled his eyes in exasperation, sometimes he couldn’t stand his friend, him, his conjectures and his empty words "What are you talking about now?"

"You hated me, remember? When we met for the first time you hated me"

Liam was so surprised he sat back in his chair "It's different" he said after a long silence.

William shook his head "No it’s not. You didn’t even know me, but you decided to hate me. Yet here we are, it’s incredible how your feelings for me changed. It is the same situation you’re living with Niall"

"Why him?" Liam asked after several seconds of silence "Why are you asking me to give him a chance? In recent years you've never asked me to do something for another fucking student of this fucking university. So why do you do it now?”

"Isn’t it obvious? He didn’t ask for another partner, he didn’t reject you as everyone else did before. He wants to work with you. He wants to try to be your friend and wants to give you a chance. Now it's your turn to give a chance to him"

Liam hated him, it was all so frustrating. And to make it worse, his brain thought of the words that Niall told him in the library _"_ _I don’t give a fuck about what people will say, ‘cause before judging you I wanna know you"_

But Liam didn’t trust him, he didn’t trust anyone. Well... he trusted William a lot more than he was willing to admit. And his best friend saw something in that Irish guy, something that could help him. But Liam didn’t know what it was.

"Liam" William said softly "If you really don’t want to do it for him, or for yourself… then do it for me"

Liam’s forced to look at him and immediately saw that William's eyes shone, he was almost pleading "I don’t want to force you, I would never do that and you know it. But I think you should try. Just... just give it a go"

Another long silence fell on the room, the two friends watched each other intently "I..." Liam looked away "I guess I can… I can try... for you"

* * *

"Wow" Harry said surprised "He's... I mean... wow"

Niall chuckled "I know, I honestly don’t know how he can do that"

The boys were still sitting in the bar where they had breakfast an hour before, Niall told them all that William told him during their meeting that morning, needless to say they were all very surprised by their conversation.

"The way he understands people is..." Louis couldn’t find the right words "Unnatural"

Zayn laughed "Seriously? Unnatural? This is the best word you use to describe him"

"I think he’s really cool" Niall commented "I just wanna know what’s his secret"

"Maybe he can read our minds" Louis said obviously joking.

"No, I'm talking about his leg" Niall explained "And the fact that yesterday he wasn’t here"

"One day every of the first week of every month" Zayn specified "Maybe the two things are connected, he answered to your question, right?"

"Regarding the leg?" Niall nodded " _Just an old wound that occasionally comes back to keep me company_ , to use his own words"

"It's the answer he gives to anyone who asks him about his leg" Louis said "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"I don’t know. It's just that he looked tired, and paler than usual. It can’t be something serious, can it?"

The boys looked at each other, but none of them knew exactly what to say "Well" Zayn began "Maybe he's really telling the truth. Maybe it's just a wound and when he isn’t here at the university he’s somewhere for a checkup or some treatment"

"If it’s an injury then it’s getting worse" Louis said "Remember what I told you? The first year he didn’t need the cane. Yeah, he actually limped but nothing more. Now he cannot walk without that thing in his hands"

"However" Zayn said, changing the subject "If he’s really able to convince Payne to work with you then you need to be careful Niall. No matter what William says, I don’t trust Payne. They should’ve expelled him”

Louis nodded "I agree. And the fact that they didn’t do it makes me think"

"The Headmaster must have had his reasons" Harry said "Anyway, I trust William and his judgment, and I trust Niall"

"Yeah sure, we trust them too" Louis said quickly "But it’s Liam Payne we’re talking about and you know what people say about him"

Harry looked at him "That's the point, what _people_ say about him. That's exactly what happened to Niall here. Everyone said bad things about him at his old school and look how it ended, with self-injury. Who tells us that all these things about Payne are true?"

Louis and Zayn looked at him with wide eyes, it wasn’t from Harry to be so... wise. Niall, however, wanted to hug him because his support was the best gift he could receive, but at the same time he understood Louis and Zayn’s opinions.

"He sent five students to the infirmary in three years"

"Two years" Niall corrected Louis "This year he didn’t beat anyone"

"He almost beat _you_!" Zayn said.

"But he didn’t, then it doesn’t count"

"Well anyway, the five students he beat the previous years do count" Louis looked at Harry "How can you take his side?"

"I’m not doing it!" Harry said, frustrated "I'm just saying it’s not wrong to give him a chance, that’s all!"

"I don’t see why-" Zayn began but was quickly interrupted by Niall "Okay guys enough, we don’t need to fight" he looked at them one by one "I believe that Harry’s right, there’s nothing wrong in giving him a chance"

"But-" Louis began and Niall interrupted him too "Look, if for any reason Liam will prove to be a threat or something I’ll change partner. I swear"

Zayn nodded "Okay, I think we can accept it"

“Yeah" Louis added "And anyway, you don’t even know if he really wants to work with you, he can refuse. Not that I wouldn’t be happy actually"

Niall didn’t answer to that last comment, he knew that Zayn and Louis were still very, very skeptical about the whole thing and he understood them. But if there was even a chance to know the real Liam then Niall would have done anything to get it.

"Thanks for your support" he said after a long silence. It was nice to know that, despite everything, they were on his side.

"Yeah, yeah, we’re the best friends in the world we know that" Louis said with a grin.

They laughed at the comment "Hey, how about if we go out for lunch?" Harry suggested.

"You mean lunch out from uni?" Zayn asked.

"Why not? We could go to McDonald or eat a pizza or something and spend the afternoon out of this damn building"

"I like the idea" Niall announced excited "Finally the gears of your brain turn in the right direction uh, H?"

Harry snorted "Oh shut the fuck up! I’m not gonna take your defenses again if you keep taking the piss of me!"

"Aww poor little child" Louis said with a sad face "Don’t cry now"

"Yeah, wanna a kiss on the cheek?" Zayn asked, all but Harry laughed.

"No, although a punch in each of your shitty faces might be an idea. Who's first?"

"Not me" Niall said, raising his hands "My perfect face is a World Heritage Site"

Harry laughed "Sure, because you’re the best preserved mummy in the world"

This time Niall didn’t laugh while Louis and Zayn were wiping tears from their eyes "Oh my... oh my God" Louis said between laughs "You look like an old married couple!"

Zayn nodded taking a little self-control "We should seriously consider the idea of recording these moments and post them on YouTube. People would go crazy"

Niall and Harry stared at each other "I'm not going to marry you if you don’t bring me on a proper date first"

"Sorry, my calendar is full" Harry said, and soon after he and Niall joined Zayn and Louis in a group laugh. They needed more than two minutes to calm down.

"Oh God..." Louis gasped “I never laughed so much before"

"Well, laughter is the best medicine isn’t it?" Zayn asked.

"You should ask the doctor here" Harry said, referring to Niall.

"I'm just in my third month of the first year of Medicine" Niall commented laughing "But I think a good laugh with friends is a great therapy. I mean, I always laugh"

"We know" Louis, Harry and Zayn said at the same time.

"Anyway" Harry cleared his throat, trying to finish the sentence without laughing "What do you think? About lunch, I mean"

But they had no time to answer because Niall's cell phone rang signaling that he received a message. He picked up the phone and immediately saw that it was from an unknown number:

_I think it's time you two get to know each other properly. Do you mind joining us for lunch?_

_W_

"It’s from William. He asked me to join him for lunch and I guess Liam will be there as well" then he looked at his friends "What should I do?"

There was a moment of awkward silence, obviously the boys preferred that Niall came to lunch with them, mainly because a walk through London’s streets was attractive to all of them.

"Well it’s clear" Harry said "You have to go"

"But our lunch together? I could-"

"Oh come Ni! We can do it another time, no problem. Plus, I think it wouldn’t be nice if you refuse, I actually wonder what William had to tell Payne to get him to do this meeting"

"Are you sure Haz?"

"Don’t worry, and in any case we can always have lunch here and hang out when you come back. Right guys?"

Louis and Zayn weren’t too happy but they nodded just to put Niall more at ease, he was probably already nervous about this meeting and they didn’t want to add problems.

"Sure" Louis replied trying to be as convincing as possible and Zayn nodded. Niall stood motionless for a few seconds before smiling "Thanks lads, I'll see you later" and he got up from the table.

"See you later" Harry greeted him "If you're still alive"

"Ha ha, very funny. You'd be lost without me" and with a last laugh he walked away. After coming out from the bar he wrote a message to William and simultaneously saved the number in Contacts: _Sure, I'm coming. Which restaurant?_

He didn’t have to wait long for an answer: _Restaurant on the fifth floor, west corridor. We’ll wait you inside._

Niall sent a short reply and headed toward the fifth floor. He honestly had never been to that restaurant, he and the boys preferred those of the first floor and the ground floor and he couldn’t help but wonder if the choice was just a coincidence or not. As he walked down the hall he found the elevators, fortunately one of them was free, Niall came in and pushed the button for the fifth floor with a head full of thoughts. He had to admit he was quite nervous, obviously Liam had accepted, probably against his will, to work with him but Niall had no idea how they were going to work together. Thinking about it, he couldn’t help but realize that they were two completely different people: Niall was cheerful, fun and friendly while Liam was serious, he always seemed angry and unfriendly. There was only one thing they had in common: they were both very stubborn.

The elevator doors opened and Niall found himself in fifth floor, he had been there only a few times in those early months of the school year, at that time it was completely empty and the silence gave the impression that the whole building was abandoned. The Irishman walked down the empty corridor, the sound of his feet was the only sound he heard and it didn’t help him at all to control his anxiety growing with every step. Arrived at the end of the hallway he turned left and there, right in front of him, he saw the small restaurant, after waiting a few seconds out the door, he went inside.

"Niall!"

The boy turned to the person who had just spoken and saw William who awaited him standing next to a table, with a quick glance he saw that Liam was already seated, he was reading the menu ignoring everything that was going on around him.

"Come sit down" William said cheerfully "I'm glad you were able to join us"

Niall smiled and walked toward him, the older boy motioned for him to take a seat and Niall obeyed sitting right in front of Liam who continued to stare at his menu, even if the young Irishman saw Liam make a slight frustrated sigh, apparently he didn’t like the idea that the Irish boy was in front of him. Niall tried to hide an amused grin, it was quite funny teasing Liam with only his presence.

"Hi Liam"

Liam rolled his eyes "Yeah" he said still without looking at him "Hi" he seemed to have made a huge effort to say that simple word of courtesy, it was clear that he wasn’t happy to be trapped there. But still he greeted him, and Niall thought that it was already a very good result, although he probably did it only because William was there with them.

"So-" William began sitting beside Niall "This is the menu, choose whatever you want. I’m paying of course"

"What? No, it's not necessary"

"Yes it is" William said quietly "I invited you, and then I’m the one who must pay" it was fun because he spoke as if he was explaining that two plus two makes four.

"Yeah, okay, but... well, you don’t have to-"

"It’s useless to argue. If he decided he’s paying he’ll pay"

Niall looked ahead, his gaze met Liam’s eyes and for a moment they seemed both surprised at what just happened. Liam turned immediately away, returning to his menu, he decided that during that damn lunch he wouldn’t have spoken if it wasn’t strictly necessary. Yet here he was, he just spoke to the Irish boy for a reason that wasn’t necessary at all. Why the fuck did he?! And the real problem was that something inside Liam urged him to talk to the Irish boy, something inside him wanted to talk with the Irish boy... maybe just to get an answer and hear once again that accent.

Suddenly Liam closed the menu, throwing it on the table not too gently, he crossed his arms and looked everywhere but Niall. Meanwhile Niall, who didn’t expect that Liam would speak so soon, looked to his right. William was concentrated to read the menu and he didn’t seem to realize what just happened, or maybe he was just pretending he wasn’t paying attention, just to give to Niall and Liam the opportunity to interact with one another without his intervention.

 _'Yup'_ Niall thought _'The second option is much more realistic'_

Since he had already decided what he wanted to eat, Niall looked around at the small restaurant with great interest. It could accommodate no more than twenty people, but Niall had to admit it was a beautiful place, the walls were green, his favorite color, while furniture were made of dark wood. Only then he realized that, apart from them, the place was empty, there was only one young woman at the counter of the small bar ready to take the orders and a couple of people in the kitchen judging from the voices that occasionally came from behind a door. Niall returned to focus on Liam who still stubbornly refused to look at him, now he was busy staring at his cell phone.

"Why is this place empty at this hour?" Niall asked, deciding to break the long silence.

"Well-" William began without looking up from his menu, with a quick glance Niall saw that Liam was still staring at his cell phone but he wasn’t moving his fingers anymore. Evidently he was interested on his friend's answer "Let's say that I thought some privacy would’ve been a good idea"

From the corner of his eye Niall saw that Liam went back to move his fingers on his cellphone, William must have answered correctly "But how did you manage to take this place only for ourselves?”

"It wasn’t difficult actually. You forget I’m the President of the Student Council and I’m quite popular, too. I just had to talk to the right people"

"You're full of resources" Niall commented chuckling.

"We can say so, but we must never forget the importance of being polite when we ask for a favor, even in a position like mine"

Finally he closed the menu and immediately the waitress took their orders. Niall had to stop himself from ordering too much food as he usually did, but considering that William would pay for him he didn’t want to spend too much so he just ordered normal lunch, even if he could already hear his stomach protesting. While awaiting the arrival of their ordinations William poured water into his glass, then he pulled out a small white box letting out two pills, both Niall and Liam were watching him.

"William..." the Irishman couldn’t retrain himself "What-"

"None of your business!" Liam interrupted him without bothering to be polite, Niall looked at him and again their eyes met, Liam was very serious.

"What Liam _meant_ to say-" William said calmly as if nothing happened "-is that we’re not here to talk about me, you two have more important things to talk about" differently from Liam, his voice was calm as ever, but Niall realized it was useless to insist "Liam?" William said, Liam looked from Niall to his friend and sighed loudly "Yeah... alright"

William nodded in satisfaction before swallowing the pills and drink a sip of water, while Liam looked back at Niall "So, what’s the topic you’ve chosen?" he didn’t seem remotely interested in the answer.

"I..." fuck, Niall hadn’t thought about it yet, there were so many thoughts in his head that he hadn’t decided yet what to choose. Professor Swift explained that the first-year students had to choose one of the many diseases that didn’t have a definitive treatment and make a study on one of the experimental treatments Medicine was working on.

"So?" Liam asked with obvious impatience.

"I don’t know okay?" Niall answered frustrated, he hated Liam, he hated his bad-boy behavior, he hated it because he knew it was all a fake.

"You-" Liam raised an eyebrow "-don’t know" there was irony in his voice "Tell me Horan, can you hear?"

"If I can... of course I can!"

"Then you must know that Swift wants a fucking draft of your damn research before Christmas, do you?"

"It would’ve been much easier if you wasn’t an asshole and you helped me from the beginning!"

"Don’t blame me Horan!" Liam said without hiding his anger " _You_ must choose the topic!" and he pointed a finger at him " _You_ must do the research! _I_ -" and he pointed the finger towards himself "-have only to check that you don’t write too much crap!"

William was watching with a look both amused and exasperated "Oh Jesus" he whispered to himself while Niall and Liam began to fight "I hope this ends well"

"Who the fuck you think you are?!" Niall asked, not bothering to lower his voice.

"A fucking guy who is stuck for a fucking project with a fucking Irish boy! I don’t even know why I accepted!"

"You have no choice!" Niall shouted "If you don’t work with me you have to work with someone else! And that would be a shame!"

"Why?!" Liam asked.

"Because I’m the only one who’s trying to make friends with you! I’m the only one who wants at least try to work with you! _The only one_ who wants to try to be your friend! Who else would do it, huh?!"

"Your orders" announced the waitress gently.

"Thanks Sarah" William said putting the dishes on the table because Liam and Niall were too busy shouting against each other "We're not here to become friends! We’re here to do the damn research and when this fucking thing is over, everyone will go to his own way!"

"I can’t wait!" Niall shouted and crossed his arms "After all, that’s what you do best, shut people out!"

"Your friends seem slightly nervous" Sarah said with an amused smile as Liam screamed a "Fuck off!"

"Yeah..." William looked at them as they ate without looking down from each other and at the same time keep fighting "It’s gonna be harder than I thought"

Sarah laughed and wished him good luck before walking away. William looked at the two boys, neither of them seem willing to surrender so he decided to enjoy his lunch waiting for those two idiots to stop arguing. Eventually, after they had pretty much finished all the insults they could tell against each other a strange silent fell.

"Well" William began after he finished to eat "Really good cooking here, isn’t it?"

Both Liam and Niall nodded, both with arms crossed and more determined than ever not to look at each other "So, I think it's time for you two to focus on your project, I also suggest-"

"There’s no project because his Majesty King of Ireland here hasn’t decided what’s the topic of his fucking research!"

"Sure, it's all my fault! Liam _I’m-a-huge-jerk_ Payne helped me a lot!"

"What the fuck-"

"Silence!" William's voice resounded in the room, both immediately fell silent instantly and looked at him "You should be ashamed of yourself! You're acting like children, and guess what? You’re not children anymore, you’re adults and it is time that both of you take your responsibilities! You know how many times in your life you’ll have to work with someone you can’t stand?"

Neither of them replied, Niall glanced at Liam and saw that he was doing the same "Do you believe you’re the only ones who have to work with someone you don’t like? I have to deal with students, workers, secretaries and teachers every single day and with some of them I wouldn’t even take a coffee, but this didn’t stop me from doing my duty"

He paused "Now, you must work on this project, whether you like it or not! Listen Liam" and he looked at him "Niall's right, you can find another partner and work with someone else, but no one will be willing to work with you in the same way your current partner is, I think everything will be much harder and you know it"

Liam bit his cheek but he didn’t answer, looking up saw that Niall was smiling smugly "About you-" William suddenly turned to the Irishman "-Liam's right, too. This is _your_ research Niall. You had many weeks to think about the subject but you didn’t do it, and that’s not good" Niall felt his face blush and he looked down "Actually-" William added "-If I were in your place, I'd have already started writing down the first points and I wouldn’t have wasted time waiting for my partner, both of you now would’ve fewer things to think about. Don’t forget that Liam will only be your tutor, he’ll give you a hand if you need it but the research _is yours_ and you have to be the one to write it down"

Neither Niall or Liam said nothing because they both knew that he was right, at least they agreed on something "Now, there isn’t so much time before Christmas holidays so I suggest to you both-" and he emphasized that last word "-to put aside your pride and your stubbornness and get to work"

No one with a brain would dare argue. William waited patiently, finally the two boys looked at each other "There are some conditions" Liam said "First, we meet always, _and only_ in the library, where you can find all the books you need for your research. Make sure to choose a topic before the end of the year"

Niall rolled his eyes but he decided not to interrupt "Second, we meet always and only on Saturdays from 10:00 am to 12:00 am and from 4:00 pm till 7:00 pm and Sunday from 10:00 am to 12:00 am. If necessary we’ll organize meetings on Sunday afternoon, too. But if you have some brain inside your head it shouldn’t be necessary"

Niall had to use all his willpower not to tell him to fuck off, obviously Liam was going to tease him at every step of his damn list "Third, you must arrive on time, if I don’t see you within five minutes I'm leaving because I have more important things to do"

"And if you’re the one being late?" Niall asked, unable to restrain "Can I give you a kick in the balls as punishment?"

"You wish"

"You bet"

They stared each other intently, there was anger in their eyes but also... could it be a bit of fun? "Fourth, we aren’t friends, out of the library we're strangers to one another. So that means no breakfast together, no hang out together or crap like that, alright Horan?"

"Don’t worry Payne" it was the first time he called him by his surname, he never liked doing that but obviously Liam was a different case "I'm not going to stand next to you a minute longer than necessary"

"Even better! I wanna be free from you as soon as possible!"

"Done!" Niall reached out his hand, Liam stared at it for a few seconds then he squeezed it as hard as possible, it was quite painful but Niall didn’t move a muscle, he didn’t want to give Liam this satisfaction.

"Welcome to Hell!" and after those words Liam let go Niall’s hand, silence fell again between them.

“Very well" William said cheerfully watching the two boys as if they were two old friends just reunited "It will be good for you, and very funny for me"

Niall chuckled and Liam couldn’t suppress a slight smile, then he looked at the clock "I’ll wait you in the library in 15 minutes" and he stood up.

"Wait! Didn’t we say that we would meet on Sunday afternoon only if necessary?"

" _It is_ necessary!" Liam said turning "It wouldn’t be if you had already chosen the topic of your research!"

"Okay, okay! It's my fault! You happy now?"

"Of course I’m not! There were other things I had to do this afternoon, but I’m forced to spend it with you!"

"And what did you plan to do? Wanking in your room watching some porn?” Niall asked in a challenging tone.

Liam snorted and left the restaurant muttering "Fucking Irish boy"

After a few seconds of William got up to pay and left the small restaurant with Niall at his side "It was-" William thought of an appropriate word "-very exciting. Yes, it was indeed" and he walked away without another word leaving a real confused Niall alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Oh come on! What should I say to the lads?" Louis asked while Niall put notebook, pencil case and medicine books in his backpack, he had no time to explain.

"Tell ‘em I’m busy. It's my fault, I should've already started my research, or at least I should've chosen the topic. But I didn’t" he spoke so fast that Louis almost didn’t understand him.

"What do you mean you should have? Niall, can you tell me what happened?"

"I have no time" he took off his shirt to put a new one, the fight with Liam made him sweating and the last thing he wanted was a smelly T-shirt "I have to be at the library in five minutes, he’s waiting for me" and he went to the door.

"What? It's Sunday for fuck’s sake! I can only guess that the meeting went very well if you and Payne have decided to get down to work right away"

"No" Niall said leaving the room "It was horrible!"

Louis stared at the door with the most confused expression he ever had "What the fuck is going on?"

When Niall came into the library he immediately went on the same table where he met Liam the day before and he wasn’t surprised to see him there. When Liam saw him walking towards his direction he took his usual sheets full of notes and put them into his black backpack along with a large book.

Niall sat down in front of him placing the backpack on the floor "Is that a project?" he asked before considering that it asking that question could be a bad idea.

Liam rolled his eyes "What are you talking about?"

Niall hesitated "Even yesterday I saw you working on something, and I was just wandering-"

"None of your business!" Liam cut him off "You should think about your job, not mine!"

"You could at least try to be a bit more polite ya know?" Niall couldn’t scream because they were in the library, even though it was the only thing he wanted to do.

"And you should try to think about your own business!" and he stood up.

"What are you doing now? Leaving?"

Liam turned slowly, his eyes could throw flames "No you fucking dickhead! You think you can choose whatever disease for your damn research? Like chickenpox, diabetes, measles? If you wanna choose something interesting, something that makes your work worthy to be read, you have to look for the right books"

Then he put his hands on the table approaching his face to Niall so much that he had to retreat "So, if his Majesty wants to come with me-" Liam spoke slowly "-there are some books that I could show to him. Of course if his Majesty doesn’t have a better idea"

They stood there for several seconds, brown eyes to blue eyes. Niall never realized that Liam's eyes could be so intense and for some strange reason the dark brown of his eyes found a place on Niall’s favorite colors list. Immediately he felt himself blushing at the thought and he decided it was time to break eye contact.

"Alright…"

Liam didn’t move, perhaps because he wanted to scare the Irish boy with his eyes, but the truth was that he wanted to grasp every detail of his partner’s damn face, not to mention the incredible blue of his eyes which held Liam like a magnet. And Liam hated it.

Niall looked around, his blush became darker "Um... so, let's go?"

 _'Good question. What if I don’t want to?'_   Liam thought. He shouted to his legs to do a few steps back, to get away from that boy, but his brain wasn’t listening because he was too busy to listen to his heart...

"No!" Liam stepped back suddenly. Fuck! It’s the heart that must listen the brain, not the other way! Both biologically and psychologically!

"Um... so we stay here?" Niall asked, uncertain.

Liam frowned "What?" then he realized that he probably said _"No"_ out loud "No I mean... I was just..." a familiar warmth spread down his cheeks "This way" he said, turning to hide his blush and he headed for the shelves. After a moment of hesitation Niall followed him, both thinking the same thing: _What the fuck was that?!_

"Here" they came to one of the shelves "Here there are books of all interesting diseases, many of them are rare. I suggest you to give them a look and choose some possible topics for your research" he crossed his arms "By today if possible" he added coldly.

"Of course, I don’t wanna get you too late to your wanking session that you planned for today" Niall said with challenging voice. Maybe he was wrong, but he thought he saw Liam’s lips moving making a little, tiny grin.

But maybe it was his imagination. So he observed one by one the books on the shelves, each one of them spoke of a different disease "What would you choose?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? It’s _your_ research for God's sake!"

"I know!" Niall shouted, the sound of his voice spread throughout the room, and some students who were looking for books from the shelves beside them turned toward him with a reproachful looks making him blush.

"You shouldn’t shout when you're in a library, you know that?" Liam asked, repeating the exact words Niall told him only the day before.

"Ha ha, really funny..."  

Niall returned to observe the books, there were so many diseases he could choose, of course he already knew some of them: _Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, Cancer, Cystic fibrosis, Anemia, HIV, Kidney failure, Respiratory failure_ and many other. But there were many that Niall had never heard before: _Malignant hyperthermia, Progeria, Multiple epiphyseal dysplasia, Hunter Syndrome_...

Niall stepped back "Fuck..."

Only then he realized something, something that almost made him throw up: there were dozens and dozens of books on diseases that he never heard, lots of extremely rare disease, and the worst thing was that many of those books were small, probably less than a hundred pages. Science, often considered invincible, knew basically nothing about those diseases.

"What's the problem now?" Liam asked impatiently "Can’t you read?"

Niall looked at him and he wasn’t surprised to see surprise on the face of his partner, apparently Liam noticed that the Irishman had his eyes filled with tears, his serious and angry face softened making him look like another person.

"What's the problem?" he asked again, but with a kindness that he didn’t know to have.

"All of these..." Niall pointed to the shelf in front of him "All of these diseases, I've never heard of them and... it's terrible!" some tears fell down his cheeks "Look at these books!" and he picked up a couple of books not much bigger than a magazine "I bet there's nothing here! Only a description of the disease, when they discovered it, symptoms, and anything on treatments! Zero! And this is horrible" he sighed deeply and closed his eyes "It's horrible that out there, somewhere, there are people sentenced to a horrible life and we can’t do anything for them! It’s even more horrible that I never thought about that! Why I didn’t?" 

Liam looked at him without saying a word, perhaps because he didn’t know what to say and certainly he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t leave Niall there pretending he wasn’t having an hard moment, but at the same time he wasn’t going to hug him or bullshit like that because they weren’t friends or something, they weren’t and never will be. After a while Liam took something in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Here" he said with obvious impatience and gave Niall a tissue box. The Irishman looked at the package and then he looked at Liam, his gentle gaze was gone "You’re studying Medicine to become a doctor. And there will be a time when you’ll have to confront face to face with some of those diseases, and often you'll have to tell the patient he’s probably going to die. You'll have to tell a child that his mother is dying of an incurable disease. Or you’ll have to tell a man that his wife will never wake up again" then he sighed "Maybe will come the day that you’ll have to communicate to a family that their relative is dead because of you, because sometimes doctors make mistakes"

Their eyes met, although Niall's eyes were wet he wasn’t crying anymore "This is the truth" Liam added in a lower voice "This is our future. And if you're not even able to accept that there are diseases that we cannot cure, and people we cannot save… then you should quit. If you want to become a doctor you can’t be weak"

There was a long pause, neither of them said anything for several seconds that seemed like hours. Then Liam looked away "I'll wait you at our table"

Niall watched him leaving, obviously Liam had to keep playing the role of bad-guy who doesn’t give a shit about anything or anyone. But despite that Niall couldn’t help but smile, he didn’t expect a hug or some nice words, not from Liam Payne. But the tissue box he was holding was the nicest gesture that Liam had ever done to him so far.

A few minutes later Niall went back to their table, he sat down and put some books in front of him. His cheeks were no longer wet and his eyes were normal "Thank you" he said putting the pack of tissues on the table.

Liam shrugged "Keep it. You might need it when I’ll make you cry in despair"

Niall laughed and Liam smiled as well.

"So" the Irishman began "What would you choose?"

Liam looked at him, his expression was unreadable "Look, your opinion interests me, okay? I’m in my first year, you're in your third, surely you know any interesting disease that I might choose for my work. You're my tutor, aren’t you?"

Liam bit his lip and the image of the Irish boy who cries because there are people in the world with an incurable disease warmed his heart of stone. And Liam realized that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to help the Irish boy.

With a small sigh he took the books chosen by Niall and looked at them one by one "Alzheimer's, bad choice" he said throwing the book across the table "Probably half of your classmates will choose Alzheimer's. This means that Swift will get bored to death after reading the twentieth research on the same damn topic, not a point in your favor"

Then he took another book "Bulimia, boring. You must choose something more interesting. This-"and he looked at a very little book that probably didn’t have more than fifty pages "-I can’t even pronounce the name of this one. It’s one of those diseases so rare that we know basically nothing about, don’t forget that your job is to do a study of an experimental treatment for the disease you chose”

Niall didn’t know whether to laugh or not to Liam's behavior "Let’s see-" the next book was the biggest and Niall realized that for some strange reason Liam was watching it more intently than necessary "Cancer. It might be a good choice, but don’t forget that there are many kinds of cancer and if half of your course will choose Alzheimer's the other half will probably choose this. So be sure to choose something interesting" and he put the book in front of Niall who was quite happy to see that at least one of his books could be the right choice.

Liam continued with three more books, excluding all of them for different reasons, until he receive the final book "Hmm, this could be interesting" he flipped through a few pages of the book until a small smile appeared on his face "Yeah, this may be the right choice. Progeria, premature aging syndrome. I've heard of it a few times but I confess I don’t know much about it, there are only 200 cases in the world if I'm not mistaken"

"140" Niall corrected him "Or at least, this is what I read"

Liam nodded and put the book above the book about Cancer, the difference of proportions was quite huge.

"Well, you should spend the rest of the week to study these books until you’ve decided what to choose between Cancer and Progeria" paused "I ..." he hesitated "I would choose Progeria" Niall looked into his eyes "It’s much more interesting and much less known than cancer. But this is my opinion"

"I trust you" Niall said "This is my choice, then"

Liam wasn’t expecting it but he nodded "Alright" then he looked at his watch "I think we did enough for one day"

Niall looked at the time on his cell phone, it was nearly 6:00 pm. He spent two hours having lunch with Liam and the other two hours in the library, and despite all that happened it was strange to know that they would have to wait a week before working together again. Niall took his backpack "Alright, I'm going to put down these books"

"I'll help you" Liam said taking some of the books and together they walked to the shelf where they put all books in their place.  

"Well..." Niall began not knowing exactly what to say, the book about Progeria under one arm "Thanks"

"Yeah…" Liam muttered "No problem"

"So... I’ll see you next week..."

“I guess”

It was definitely awkward “Alright… bye"

"Yeah, bye" Liam watched him go. With a deep sigh he returned to his table and, after taking the paper with his notes he took a huge book from his backpack and laid it on the table. It was the exact copy of one of the books Niall had chosen, the title of the cover written in large black letters: _Cancer: all you need to know._

Liam opened it when he found a specific page and then returned to write more notes, his work wasn’t done yet. Despite all his efforts, his concentration was interrupted several times by a couple of the most perfect blue eyes he had ever seen. And he hated that feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I have to say to myself, how many things happened in one chapter XD Niall and Liam, so many mixed emotions for each other, we'll see what happens. Well, it is now clear that Liam felt something very special for William, but unfortunately Will doesn’t feel the same for him. And what did William mean when he talked about Liam’s family? Don’t worry, there will be a chapter where everything will be explained but for the moment that’s it.
> 
> Let me know what you think with a comment, read your thoughts makes me very happy :-)


	10. LIAM’S BIGGEST MISTAKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say that Chapter 9 was the longest? Well, apparently not anymore XD  
> This chapter has a new record of words so I hope you like long chapters. Oh, and sorry for the long wait.

The new week came faster than Liam was willing to accept and before he knew it, it was Saturday, 9:55 am, and he was there in the library. It was strange for him to sit there waiting to meet a person who wasn't William who, of course, was very happy about the whole situation. Only the week before to the question _"How did it go with Niall?"_ Liam answered by telling what happened, carefully avoiding to mention the embarrassing moment when he and Niall had inexplicably lost in each other's eyes or about the sudden act of kindness when Liam had given Niall his tissues after seeing him cry. No, he would never talk about those moments with William, ever!

 _"Well, seems it went pretty well considering your situation"_   William said and then he added _"At last you two idiots are finally using your brain"_

Liam rolled his eyes thinking about those comments but he couldn’t help but smile, sometimes he just couldn’t understand his best friend but he trusted him. He trusted him much more than he was willing to admit, and...

"Why are you smiling?"

Liam looked up, Niall was right in front of him and he had a strange grin on his face, his provocative look made Liam feel uncomfortable in a way he had never felt before.

"Liam Payne smiling sweetly? Miracles still happen?"

"I don’t know what you're talking about" he said coldly "Sit down and get to work"

 _'Aaand, he put on the fucking bad-boy mask again. Of course he did'_ Niall thought sitting.

"So, have you read the book?" Liam asked, as always he didn’t seem interested at all about the answer "I really hope you did" he added, rolling his eyes.

"Even better" Niall said happily taking his laptop from his backpack. Liam raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell his partner had done to be so cheerful "I started to write down a few lines" he turned the computer towards Liam, on the screen there was a Word document. Liam didn’t expect it at all. And he was even more surprised when he saw that they weren’t a few lines, as Niall said, but more than four pages: there was a short introduction where he explained why he chose that disease and an accurate description of the disease itself.

"What do you think?" Niall asked nervously.

"It’s…" the word Liam was thinking was "great" and it was true. Sure, there were a few things to fix, but it was really good indeed "-not bad” he said finally. Being too kind wasn’t a prerogative for him.

"Not bad" Niall repeated, unable to hide a little disappointment, he expected something better like _"You did a good job"_ or _"Awesome"_ or even a simple _"I like it"_ could be nice. But then he remembered that his tutor wasn’t a student like the others, he was Liam Payne, that is not the kind of person who appreciates your work making positive comments.

"Not bad" Niall repeated again with a small smile "I guess it's a start" before Liam could answer the other boy spoke again "This morning I’m gonna finish to describe the disease, is that all right?" Niall asked.

Liam nodded "Don’t forget to write in the bibliography where you got all the information, and try to use your own words, do not copy phrases from the book or the Internet exactly as they are yeah?"

"Sure" they stared each other for a few seconds, Niall realized that Liam must have used an electric razor or something that morning because his beard was shorter and more regular than usual. And his brain obviously couldn’t help but think that he was really attractive "Yes er..." Niall began trying not to blush at the thought "So... I’ll start to work" he took the computer, then he grabbed the little book about Progeria and he start working.

Meanwhile Liam focused on one of the books he had to study for his next exams. They remained silent for most of the time, the sound of Niall’s fingers on the computer keyboards was the only thing that interrupted the peaceful silence around them. From time to time they exchanged a look but their eyes never met, occasionally Niall asked the older boy if the sentence he was writing made sense or if he had to change a few words.

But all that Liam was able to say were "Hm-hm" or "Yeah okay" or he simply nodded his head. The truth was that his brain (or at least Liam thought it was his brain) was too focused on listening to that Irish accent without actually record the words that came out from Niall’s mouth. And Liam didn’t like that his brain thought the Irish accent was so cute and nice to hear.

"-and the oldest person affected by Progeria is a 22 year old boy who lives in Italy" Niall read from a site on the internet "Oh I love Italian food! Do you like it?" there were several seconds of silence “Liam?"

Liam looked up "What?"

Niall chuckled, that sound made Liam’s heart speed up, definitely not good "Are you even listening to me?"

"Wha- of course I do!" he lied. It wasn’t a lie actually, he was just listening to his accent and his voice, paying no attention to his words.

Niall made an amused grin "Then tell me what I just asked you"

Liam opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, Niall’s grin grew larger "You aren’t listening, are you?"

"Shut up! In case you haven’t noticed, not only I have to babysit you but I have to study for my next exams!"

"Okay relax" Niall said raising his hands "I only asked you if you like Italian food"

"I don’t know... yes, I guess” Liam said frustrated.

"Have you ever been in Italy?" Niall asked with sincere interest "I went when-"

Liam cut him off "I don’t really understand why we’re doing this useless conversation! We’re not here to talk about what we like, what we don’t like, our dreams or crap like that!"

Niall snorted "Of course, I almost forgot rule number four: we aren’t here to become friends, are we? You know what?" he closed his laptop and put it in his backpack along with his things before getting up "Fuck off, Payne!"

"What?!" Liam asked confused, but Niall didn’t answer and walked away without another word "I can’t believe it! And I'd be the idiot?"

That Saturday afternoon Niall didn’t show up at the library, or even the morning of the next day and this was really frustrating because the Irish had no right to behave as if he was in charge, and that situation was driving Liam crazy.

"I can’t believe it! I accepted to help him and he slams the door in my face!" Liam was walking around his room with William sitting on a chair reading a book, he didn’t seem particularly interested about Liam’s complaints but he did nothing to stop him.

"A week" William said quietly without looking up from the book "I was convinced the first fight wouldn’t come before the third week. Evidently I was wrong”

Liam snorted "He's a jerk!"

"Yeah, I know the type"

"And fucking stubborn!"

"Are you talking about Niall or about yourself?"

"I'm doing my best!"

"I’d say _your worst_ "

"What the fuck should I do?"

"Do I really have to answer?"

Liam sighed "You’re not helping"

"What should I say?" William asked, turning the page.

"Ah, I don’t know. You’re the one who always seems to have answers ready for all problems"

"Maybe it's time that you learn to decide for yourself what is best"

"Oh please!" Liam said "Can you speak clearly for once?"

William closed the book and for the first time since their conversation he looked Liam into his eyes “Alright, I'll be clear. You've been, what's the word... oh yes, a complete idiot"

"I… what?"

"He just asked you a question. It's called _conversation_ , you know?" William asked as if he was talking to a not too smart child "That’s how humans interact with each other. But perhaps beeing kind having a nice conversation with another person are two concepts too complicated for you"

"William please" Liam said, rubbing his eyes "Don’t start"

"To do what?"

"To take the piss of me because of my lack of... of... of whatever you need to make friends!"

William nodded "Ah, I see. Like kindness, empathy, respect, self-control... need I go on?"

Liam snorted "Sometimes I just hate you"

"You hate me because you know I'm right” William said chuckling "And you know what’s the solution, don't you?"

"I’ve got a few ideas, but I don’t think you would like them so-" Liam slightly bowed "-why don’t you enlighten me with your smart and brilliant mind, Sherlock?"

William grabbed his cane and stood up, holding the book on the left hand "Use your brain for once. What do you do when you fight with someone?"

"Ignore the whole situation?" Liam asked with challenging tone.

Without a second thought William hit Liam on the head with the book "Ouch! What the fuck?!"

"You apologize, Liam! Is it so hard to understand?"

"What?" Liam rubbed his head "Me? Apologize? Why should I-" but he didn’t have time to finish the sentence because William hit him again "Hey! Stop!"

William rolled his eyes "Sometimes you're... I don’t even know how to describe you" and he sat back down on his chair.

"Aww, come on" Liam said with a grin "I know you love me"

"Yeah" William went back to reading his book "Still wondering why I do"

There was a long silence "So... what should I do exactly?"

William rolled his eyes "Are you even listening to me? You must apologize!"

"I heard you! I was just wondering, what’s the second option?"

"The second option?" William asked as if unable to believe his ears.

"Right, because, let's be clear, I'm not going to apologize if I haven’t done anything wrong. I’m not obliged to be his friend, in fact I think he should apologize to me for his unnecessary stubbornness"

William and Liam stared for several seconds "You know what?" William asked after a long silence "I think I'll read my book in my room" and he went toward the door.

"What?" Liam asked "What do you mean?"

"I mean-" William turned around not bothering to hide his obvious frustration "-that I really want to kick your ass right now" Liam was so surprised he took a step back "So if you don’t want me to break this cane over your damn ass I suggest you to let me go while you meditate on what is best to do. Clear?" and without waiting for an answer he left the room.

Liam blinked his eyes several times "Oh come on! Always my fault!"

Maybe William was right, but Liam wasn’t going to admit it. He spent the last three years shutting people out and he never had problems in doing so, the whole situation with Niall wouldn’t change anything and definitely Liam wasn’t going to beg the Irish boy to forgive him, because he knew he had done nothing wrong. The best thing to do was to let him go, it wasn’t bad news because now Liam could do something more useful and interesting, waiting for Niall to come back to him.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm gonna do" Liam said to himself, confident that within a few days the Irish boy would forget everything.

But after another two weeks Liam had to admit that maybe he was wrong. Niall didn’t seem willing to speak to him at all, he didn’t come to their meetings on Saturday and Sunday every time they met each other in the corridors the Irish acted as if Liam wasn’t even there. And Liam felt very strange because he had always been the one who ignores people but now the roles were reversed, and the worst thing was that Liam actually missed those moments with Niall. Of course he would never admit it, but it was nicer than expected to have someone else to talk to, apart from William.

 _'You miss him'_ a voice whispered in his head.

"No I don’t"

_'Admit it, his company was special for you'_

"Bullshit. I don’t need a new friend"

_'You’re just saying it to convince yourself'_

"I’m saying it because it's the truth!"

_'Oh come on, you like his company, after all, don’t you?  You like his Irish accent, not to mention his smile full of joy that sends you butterflies in your stomach, or his blue eyes, the most perfect eyes you've ever seen'_

"That's enough! It’s all bullshit!" Liam shouted at his bedroom window.

"Now what? Do you talk to yourself?"

Liam turned around, William was looking at him with questioning eyes "Should I be worried about your mental health?"

"What the hell you want?" Liam asked, rolling his eyes.

"It's been two weeks. Did you fix things with Niall?"

"What do you think?" Liam snorted "I don’t know what to do!"

"Oh, you know exactly what to do, you just don’t wanna do it"

Liam snorted again but didn’t answer. Because he knew that William was right.

"Can I give you an advice? As a friend? Put your damn pride aside and apologize to him for being an idiot"

Liam once again didn’t answer, he just looked at his best friend going out of the room. It was true, he knew what to do but he was afraid to do it. He was afraid because he didn’t understand the sense of loneliness and emptiness he felt since Niall was no longer at his side, and it was strange because he spent with him very short time. But despite this he couldn’t help but realize that he missed the company of the young Irishman who was sending his life upside down. Liam didn’t understand his feelings for Niall because he hadn't never felt them for another person who wasn’t William.

 _"You are who you choose and you try to be. It's time to choose"_ William's words froze in his mind. Finally Liam took a deep breath. The time to choose had really come, and he couldn’t wait any longer.

In the following days he tried to talk to Niall, but the Irishman was stubborn than ever to stay away from him, every time he saw Liam coming he walked away on the other side of the hallway. The only times he didn’t bother to walk away from Liam was when he was with his friends, because he knew that Liam wouldn’t speak to him if Harry, Louis and Zayn were with him at the same time.

After several unsuccessful attempts, Liam decided to set a trap, like a predator with its prey. Niall could be stubborn as fuck, but Liam was, too. He knew that William had Niall’s number so when his best friend wasn't paying attention he took the phone and wrote a message to Nial:  _I need to talk to you, can you meet me at the library in 15 min?_

Liam read the message and immediately realized it didn’t seem written by William at all, so he changed the words: _Hey kid, how are u? I'd like to talk to you, can you meet me at the library in 15 min?_

Yes, that was definitely more realistic. Liam sent it, praying to receive an answer within seconds and in fact he wasn’t disappointed: _Hey, I'm fine thanks :) yeah, be there in a bit!_

Liam nodded satisfied, he deleted both messages and put the phone at its place. He wasn’t sure, but he could swear that William throw him a satisfied look before returning to read his usual book.

"Sorry" Liam said, getting up from his bed "I have… I have to do something" William nodded and looked at his friend going out of the room.

Liam waited behind a wall until he saw Niall stop at the entrance of the library. Liam left his hiding place and walked toward him, Niall was looking around and his expression changed radically when he saw Liam who was walking toward him. He tried to get away but Liam was no longer willing to play that game, he just ran up to him more determined than ever to be heard.

"Niall wait!"

"I've got enough of your shit Payne!"

"I just wanna say... we can try to be friends alright? I wanna try”

"You don’t know what you want!" Niall kept walking without turning "One minute you're nice and a minute later you're an asshole again! I don’t know what you're playing at!"

"I'm not playing at all! You're just... can you stop at least? I'm trying to talk to you!"

But Niall didn’t listen "I don’t talk with people who clearly do not listen! You said you don’t want to be my friend? Good! ‘Cause I’m tired to waste my time with you”

Liam grew up and grabbed Niall’s left arm forcing him to look at him. When their eyes met, Liam felt his heart speeding up as it did every time he looked at those blue eyes "Listen..." Liam began not knowing exactly what to say but no sound came out of his mouth.

"I'm listening" Niall said with his arm still stuck in Liam's hand "What’s the insult of the day, huh?"

Liam sighed "I’m not gonna insult you. I just want to say... I'm trying, okay?"

Niall opened his mouth to speak but Liam interrupted him "No wait! I'm trying here, okay? But it’s not easy for me and..." he ran his free hand through his hair "Maybe... maybe I miss spending time with you..." Niall tensed under Liam's grip "Maybe I wouldn't mind being your friend"

Niall chuckled but Liam felt immediately that there was no joy in his voice "Sounds like bull"

"Which part?"

"All of it" Niall replied coldly.

"But it's not"

"Really? Then prove it" Niall freed his arm from Liam’s hold and walked away from him. Liam stood there a few seconds, not knowing exactly what to do. Then, suddenly, he ran to him "Niall!"

"You don’t even know the first thing about being someone’s friend! How can I believe that what you’re saying is true?" Niall asked accelerating pace "Who tells me that in ten minutes you won’t return to be the same jerk you’ve always been?"

"You'll have to trust me" Liam replied without thinking of the words he was saying.

Niall laughed "Yeah, easy to say…"

Liam walked in front of him "What I mean... is that I'm sorry"

For a moment he didn’t seem to believe that those words actually came out of his mouth "Yes... yes I'm sorry, I was an asshole... but all this isn’t easy for me and, you know..." he took a deep breath, there was one simple truth: he didn’t want to lose the only person apart from William who spoke to him "I've never met a person like you and I don’t... it's just that I've never been good with people, especially in the last few years... I want to apologize for my behavior... do you think that maybe… do you think we could start over? I mean... do you still want to, like, be my friend?"

There was a long silence, then suddenly Niall smiled "My God Liam! Was it really that hard?"

It turned out that Niall was just waiting for Liam to apologize to him. In fact, from that moment on, the two boys returned to work together without too much trouble. It wasn’t like Liam had suddenly become the sweetest guy in the world, often he continued to maintain his bad-boy attitude, as Niall called it, especially when there were other people around them. Apparently Liam wasn’t ready to lose his reputation but at least when he was with Niall he tried to be a boy like any other, trying to be gentle and kind, and Niall had to admit that he found his efforts quite amusing.

Liam was pleasantly surprised to find out that in the weeks they he hadn’t seen each other Niall  kept working on hiresearch, he had to give it to Professor Swift a week before Christmas holidays and the Irishman was quite satisfied about his work.

The month of December came more quickly than expected. On 3 December Niall had only 12 days to deliver the draft of his work. That day, a sunny Saturday morning, Niall was going to breakfast before his meeting with Liam to the library. Of course Louis, Harry and Zayn were still asleep which meant that the Irishman had to have breakfast alone, like every weekend. When he entered the nearest bar he was quite surprised to see Liam sitting alone in one of the farthest tables, with his left hand holding a cup of coffee while the other was writing something on the paper, as he often did.

"I wonder what he’s working on..."

After a moment of hesitation Niall walked toward him “Hey Liam"

Liam looked up, he was quite surprised to see his partner there and even more surprised when Niall sat down in front of him. Liam put the pen down on the table and covered the sheets with his free hand "Hi" he muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Where's William? I know you always eat together"

"He..." Liam hesitated "He's busy. He is studying for his next exams, you know"

Niall knew that was a lie, the only time those two weren’t together was when William disappeared from the campus for a whole day and Liam was obviously determined to keep his secret so Niall decided not to insist "So, how are ya doing?"

Liam didn’t answer, he was still surprised that he and the Irishman were sitting at the same table as if they were normal friends. The thing was that they weren’t friends. Or were they? Liam didn’t know how to define their relationship.

"Oh yeah you're right" Niall gave a light slap on his forehead "I forgot one of your rules that prevents us to meet outside the library like normal people. What was the number? Number two? Number three?"

"Number four” Liam answered taking a sip of coffee "But it seems that you’re not the type who follows rules"

"Always better than you" Niall teased. His joke produced its effect, Liam rolled his eyes but at the same time he smiled slightly "Yeah, whatever"

"You know, you should smile more often" Niall said before raising his arm to call a waitress.

"Sorry?"

"Smile. You should do it more often, it makes you look like another person. Plus, you have a beautiful smile"

Liam didn’t know what to say so he decided to take another sip of his coffee, hoping the blush on his cheeks was caused by the hot drink.

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"Uh, let's see... I'd say a coffee and a chocolate brioche ... wait-" he added as the waitress wrote the order "-maybe three brioches, I'm starving"

"You're always so hungry?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am. And anyway, breakfast is the most important meal of the day isn't it?"

"I guess yeah but, I mean... three chocolate brioches for breakfast? You do it every day?"

"Why?" Niall asked "Do you think it's too much?"

"It depends" Liam said ending up drinking his coffee.

"On what?"

"How long you wanna live"

There were a few seconds of silence, and then they both laughed hard, people who were there looked a them with surprised expressions, probably none of them had ever heard Liam laugh like that... no one had ever heard him laugh at all actually.

"Oh my... oh my God!" Niall wiped tears from his eyes, he couldn’t stop laughing and his infectious laugh infected Liam, too. And Liam loved that laugh, he could listen to it for hours and never getting tired. Niall made him feel emotions he had never felt before, not even for William, the same emotions he thought his heart could no longer feel. And despite that moment of joy that he was living with Niall, there was a part of Liam that was scared, because he promised himself to conceal his emotions because along with joy there could be pain as well. That thought blew off Liam’s latest laughs, his eyes suddenly became serious.

"Liam? Are you okay?"

Liam bit his cheek, he wanted to stay there with Niall, he wanted to spend more time with him, talking with him, laughing with him. But a voice inside his head prevented him to do it "See you at the library" he put his papers in his backpack and without another word he left.

Again, Niall found himself eating breakfast alone and for some reason the emptiness he felt at that moment was bigger than other times. After breakfast he joined Liam at the library, Niall continued to work on his research while Liam studied for the next exams, they didn’t talk about what happened at the bar and after a few hours it seemed that things between them were back to normal.

"Alright, I guess we're done" Liam said two hours later, after reading the last page of Niall’s work.

"Wait, what about this afternoon?"

Liam shook his head "I'm busy, a commitment I can’t postpone"

 _'Something to do with your best friend I presume'_ Niall thought "And tomorrow morning?"

"It’s not necessary, our work is done. I think that as a draft it’s good, you should re-read it to be sure there are no mistakes before giving it to Swift" he paused briefly "You did a good job"

Niall blushed slightly. That was like the third time that Liam made him a compliment since they first met, a real record "Thank you and… thanks for your help"

"I had no choice right?" Liam asked, rolling his eyes, but the grin on his face betrayed him.

"Oh come on, admit that you enjoyed working with me"

Liam shook his head but he couldn’t hide his amused grin "Not even a bit, it was a nightmare"

Niall rolled his eyes "Of course, I love you too" and he began to put his things into his backpack without noticing that Liam was blushing.

"I gotta go" Liam said suddenly, he took his backpack and walked away from the table where they were sitting.

"Did I say something wrong?" Niall asked, confused.

"I gotta go"

Niall knew he was nervous but he decided to let him go, the last thing he wanted was fight with him. He put the laptop into his backpack and stood up, he was about to turn away when he saw that there was something on the edge of the table: it was a beautiful black pen with gold trim. It wasn’t definitely one of Niall’s pens. The boy took it and ran out of the library but predictably Liam was already gone and Niall had no way to contact him because despite all the hours they spent working together they had never exchanged phone numbers. With a sigh, he looked at the pen between his fingers and he was surprised to realize that he was pleased that Liam forgot that little object, so Niall would have an excuse to see him again.

* * *

"So you're done?" Louis asked before eating a slice of pizza.

Niall nodded "Next week I’ll give my job to Professor Swift" and he took a sip of Coke.

Since Niall finished the research and he no longer had to go to the library that afternoon the boys finally decided to come out to spend the afternoon out of the campus, at that time they were eating a pizza in a pub.

"I still can’t believe you managed to work with Payne" Zayn said "I was sure he would drive you crazy"

Niall laughed "We were close to that point. But he didn’t calculate my Irish stubbornness"

"I was sure you could do it!" Harry said, wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders.

Louis rolled his eyes "Yeah, you were so sure you went to speak with William himself to be sure Niall was fine”

Niall looked at Harry, who blushed "You did?"

"Okay, maybe I wasn’t so sure... let's say that I was sure at 60% that's all. So I talked to Will, I told him that we were concerned about this situation and, well... I asked him to keep an eye on you"

"Aww Hazza, I’m flattered" Niall hugged Harry tightly while Zayn and Louis laughed at the scene.

"Yeah, yeah, but now let me go please! I can’t breathe"

Niall laughed but eventually he broke the hug  "What did he tell you?"

"Who? William? He told me lots of things actually... I didn’t understand much, but he promised me you were completely fine. He has a strange way of talking you know?"

"I think he’s very wise” Niall said "Maybe your brain can’t just understand the meaning of his words"

Harry rolled his eyes "What is your problem with my brain?"

Zayn shrugged "I don’t know... maybe we're just happy we discovered something smaller than an atom"

The boys laughed while Harry mumbled a "You are all wankers"

After lunch the boys spent the afternoon in Kensington Gardens to relax on the soft grass, fortunately the weather wasn't too cold to prevent them from spending the day outdoors.

"So, what’s gonna happen between you and Payne now?"

 Zayn’s question brought Niall out of his thoughts "What do you mean?"

"Well-" Zayn lifted his back from the ground and sat up to look Niall into the eyes "-your work is over, isn’t it?"

"Er, yeah, for the moment" Niall said "But this was only a draft, after Christmas holidays I have to work on the entire project and Liam will still be my tutor so..."

"So you’re gonna see him again" Zayn concluded.

"Are you worried?" Niall asked.

"No... I don’t know... it's just that in recent weeks you seemed different"

"Different" Niall repeated.

"Happier" Zayn explained "More than usual I mean. Maybe... I mean... do you like Liam?"

Niall stood up and sat down, it was the first time that Zayn called Liam by name "I think so... I mean... sometimes he's an asshole don’t get me wrong, but lately he has changed. He’s doing his best to be nice to me... sometimes he just can’t ‘cause it’s difficult for him, but our relationship has improved"

Zayn nodded "I see... but what I was wondering is, I mean, do you like him _physically_?"

Niall frowned "Can you be clearer?"

"Would you like to fuck him?" Zayn shouted waking Louis and Harry who were sleeping "Was it clear?"

"What?!" Niall felt the familiar warmth on his cheeks... and into his stomach... and on his ears... and in every part of his body "This is not... I don’t know what... none of your business!"

"Ohhhh-" Louis began now fully awake "-then the answer is yes!"

"No!" Niall said "The answer is no!"

"Aww come on" Louis smirked "Maybe we’re not gay but we can tell if a boy is handsome when we see one"

"What you say doesn’t make sense. First: I don’t even know if he's gay, and I don’t think so. Second: we are't even friends... I mean, I want to be his friend, but I don’t know if he wants the same thing. And third: wasn't you who told me to stay away from him? Now what? Do you want me to fuck him? "

"No" Zayn answered and Niall relaxed "He can fuck you as well"

Louis, Harry and Zayn laughed as the blush on Niall’s cheeks increased, the image of Liam kissing him and touching him in every part of his body was very exciting and-

"Okay! I wanna come back to the campus!" Niall got up quickly moving away from the boys.

"Now what? Your dirty mind needs a wank, Nialler?" Harry asked, laughing.

"Fuck you!"

The boys didn’t stop teasing him all afternoon but luckily at the end of the day their comments ended and they could go back to talking about topics that didn’t involve Niall and Liam having sex. The following day Niall woke up at 8:30, he was still used to get up early because of his meetings with Liam at the library. He tried to sleep again but then he decided to leave the comfort of his mattress to go to breakfast, he took Liam’s pen putting it inside his jeans pocket. After breakfast he left the bar looking for his partner, he didn’t know if the real reason was because he wanted to give him back the pen or just to have an excuse to see him again.

The truth was that Niall thought a lot about the questions that Zayn made the day before and he couldn’t deny he felt a certain attraction towards Liam. Maybe something more than mere physical attraction considering that every time they were together Niall's heart speeded up and his stomach made strange movements. Sure, sometimes he was an asshole, a cold and distant person who shut everyone out, but inside he was kind, protective and even fun and Niall wanted more than anything else to spend some other time with him. He still remembered the morning before when they had breakfast together, it was kind of weird and didn’t last long, but it was one of the best moments that Niall had ever lived because seeing Liam who joked and laughed with him warmed his heart.

After checking another bar Niall turned left and before he knew he bumped into someone "Oh sorry"

"No problem, kid" a voice said with a chuckle.

Niall looked up and smiled "Hey, Will! Sorry about that"

"Don’t worry" he looked tired, just like the last time Niall met him the day after his absence "The first time we met like this you weren’t so happy, remember? I hope everything’s fine this time"

"Oh yeah” Niall said remembering that the last time he bumped into William it was because he had a fight with the boys "I'm not upset this time and… oh wait, maybe you can help me!"

"Um, yeah sure. What’s the problem?" William asked gently.

"No problem, I was just trying to find Liam to give him this" and he showed him the pen "You know, he forgot it in the library, I looked for him all over the building but I can’t find him. Maybe you know where he is?"

"Ah I see. Kind as always, aren’t you?" Niall blushed slightly "All right! Right now Liam's in his room, follow me”

"Oh... his room... great, er..."

"Is there a problem?" 

"No it's just... maybe you could bring him the pen... and..."

"Oh do not be silly" with his cane he hit Niall’s butt pushing him forward "He’ll be happy to see you"

Niall smiled sheepishly, he wasn’t sure that Liam would be happy to see him in his own room. But if William was at his side, what could go wrong?

Ten minutes later, they arrived in the area where there were the students’ rooms when they came in front of a door, William drew a key from his pocket "We both have the keys of each other's room" he said seeing Niall’s confused look. After he opened the lock he winked and opened the door.

"Wait! Shouldn't we knock-" but Niall’s question was pointless, William had already opened the door pushing the Irish into the room.

 _'Oh my God!'_ it was all he could think of. Before him there was, he couldn’t deny it, the hottest scene he had ever seen in his life: Liam was barefoot, wearing only a white t-shirt and white boxer. And the worst part was that he was doing pushups, Niall had a clear view of the muscles of his arms, his sweaty back and his almost perfect body.

 _'Oh fuck... Holy shit... Damn...'_ was all that his brain could think of, he tried to force his eyes to look away but they didn’t do it as an obvious blush spread on his cheeks.

"Hi Liam" William said quietly.

"What-what do you want?" Liam asked, breathing deeply as he continued to make his pushups, he hadn’t realized that William wasn’t alone "I almost- oh fuck- I almost finished this session"

"Liam?"

"Yeah?" he asked still without looking at him.

"You have a guest"

"A guest? What-" he finally looked up and saw him "What the fu-" his hands slipped on the floor and he fell to the ground, slamming his chin on the hard surface "Fuck!"

"Oh God!" Niall gave a short scream and William simply rolled his eyes as Liam brought his hands to his chin.

"Fuck!" he shouted one more time before getting up, Niall had to use all his willpower not to drool. The sweaty shirt suited Liam so perfectly to his muscular chest that he seemed to be shirtless and God he was so hot "What the fuck are you doing here?!" then he looked at William "What the fuck is he doing here?!"

"Oh, I didn’t tell you? Excuse me" William replied as if that whole situation was absolutely normal "Niall here wants to give you something"

Liam looked back at Niall and their eyes met, although for the Irishman was very difficult to maintain eye contact when there was a muscular and sweaty chest a few inches below "I..." he could clearly feel his cheeks burning and the fact that Liam was blushing as well didn’t help "I came..." he cleared his throat and finally looked away "I came to give you this" and raised his hand that held the pen.

Liam frowned and looked at the small object as if it was a radioactive slag. Then, very slowly, he stretched out his right hand and took it, their fingers touched and both felt a familiar chill down their back "It’s..." Liam began, not knowing exactly what to say "T-thanks, I guess..."

"Yeah well... no problem..." Niall muttered more determined than ever not to look into his eyes. Very bad decision. In the far trying not to look at him the Irishman looked down and found himself staring at Liam’s white boxer having a clear view of his big-

 _'OH FUCK!'_ Niall was surprised he was able to keep those words in his head. And he had to resist the urge to scream when he felt the blood diverted to a particular area of his body, suddenly his jeans were too tight _'DOUBLE FUCK!!'_

"Oookay, I have to go" he said backing toward the door "I have to go get a... a... a thing ‘cause I have do a thing… yeah…"

His Irish accent was much stronger than usual, the way he spoke, the adorable way he blushed like a tomato, the way he used his right hand casually in a futile attempt to broaden his pants...

 _'Holy fucking shit!'_ Liam thought, realizing what was happening to the young Irishman. And despite all his efforts his mind couldn’t help but think that the whole thing was extremely exciting.

Meanwhile Niall was still struggling to find the damn handle, he could turn his head and look at it, but his brain didn’t want to divert attention from the half-naked and sweaty boy in front of him. Finally he managed to open the door, a part of him wanted to leave the room as fast as possible but the other party only wanted to close the door, grab Liam by the shirt and smell every centimeter of his body because his smell was so...

"Yes I have to go!" Niall said, his voice more acute than usual "I... yeah, I have to go... gooooodbye…" he closed the door behind him and walked away from the room as quickly as possible "Oh. My. God!" he shouted when he was far enough away and immediately he realized he needed a wank.

"Hmm, interesting. The funniest scene I've ever seen"

"Shut the fuck up! You knew it!"

"I knew what?" William asked, confused.

"Don’t fuck with me! You knew I was doing my exercises as I always do! Why did you let him in?!"

William frowned "Oh yes... guess I forgot it"

"Sure!" Liam rolled his eyes "How many times that happened?! Let me think... oh right, never!"

"There’s always a first time"

"Do you know what? Fuck off!"

"Aww come on. Don’t tell me the way Niall looked at you wasn’t adorable"

"What the fuck?! This is ridiculous! It's all your fault!" Liam said entering the bathroom.

"No, it's your dirty mind's fault. But I must say that even Niall doesn’t seem so innocent, considering his reaction"

"Get out of my room!" Liam shouted and from his voice William knew that he had to be redder than a fire truck so he decided to stop teasing him. Well, maybe another little joke...

"Alright, be sure to wash your hands when you're done"

"Wash my hands?" Liam asked, looking at his reflection in the mirror "What do you-" his eyes widened "I'm not gonna wank, you bloody idiot!" he shouted to no one in particular considering that William had already left the room "Jesus! What the fuck is going on?!"

The days passed quickly and finally, the last day before Christmas holidays arrived. Liam had lost interest in times of year such as Christmas, but that year was perhaps the worst of all. Because, despite all his efforts he couldn’t help thinking that he wouldn’t see Niall for two weeks, mainly because since when they had breakfast together for the first time they decided to do that every Saturday and Sunday morning and Liam couldn’t deny that Niall’s company made him, well, happy. Again he was fighting an internal war because a part of him wanted to just be himself and enjoy the moments he spent with Niall, but the other part of him kept intruding, the result was that one minute he was laughing and the next one he returned to be the bad-boy that everyone knew. But this didn’t seem to stop Niall’s determination, when Liam was in a bad mood the Irish acted as if everything was normal, still laughing, joking and loving every aspect of his life as only he could do.

Last night before holidays Liam couldn’t sleep, it seemed that it was becoming quite frequent and it was very annoying. He thought of something to do to fall asleep faster, but it seemed that his body had no intention of listening to his mind.

"Shit..."

With a grunt he got out of bed, he pulled on a pair of gray shorts and a white T-shirt and left the room to get some fresh air. It wasn’t the first time he went out at night to take a short walk, it helped him to get distracted when he had too many thoughts on his mind. It was extremely relaxing walking in the empty corridors because there were nobody who stared at him whispering behind him. Liam had become used to that, it was something that went on from the first day he set foot in the university but he felt that since he began hanging out with Niall whispers and comments were dramatically increased, and Liam didn’t like it.

"Anyway, we aren’t even hanging out" he said to himself "I was forced to work with him"

But then why the only thing he wanted was to see him again? Why before going to sleep he couldn’t help but think of those wonderful blue eyes? Why so often he felt butterflies inside his stomach when they were together?

Liam shook his head "Fuck. This is absurd" he was about to go back to his room when he heard a voice. A voice singing.

_... hold each other tight like us? Did they ever fight like us?_

"What the..." Liam followed the sound of that voice, a voice he knew well, a voice he would never have thought to love so much. He followed the voice to the entrance to the garden, Niall was sitting under one of the trees, his back against the trunk and his eyes closed.

_You and I_

_We do not wanna be like them_

_We can make it 'til the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

Liam didn’t know how to react, he was paralyzed and despite all his efforts he couldn’t help but think that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Niall was dressed in dark-blue shorts and T-shirt, his blond hair were quite messy while the rays of the moon lit up his face making him look like a true angel.

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Oh, you and I_

And his voice, so sweet, so gentle, it was perfect. And _maybe_ Liam could open his heart and be himself again, just for a few minutes "You’re very good"

Niall gave a surprised scream and turned around, his frightened look relaxed immediately when he saw who it was.

"Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you" Liam made a couple of steps toward him "It's just... you know..." he scratched his neck "I heard you sing, and..." he didn’t know exactly what to say, fortunately Niall came to his help "Don’t worry. And anyway, you didn’t scare me"

Liam raised an eyebrow "I didn’t?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Well... okay" Niall rolled his eyes "Maybe just a little bit"

"Sure, just a little bit" Liam repeated, chuckling.

Niall felt a strange warmth in the stomach, as it did every time he heard Liam’s laugh. He liked that sound, Liam’s laugh was magnificent and Niall just wanted to hear more often "Um, do you want to sit down?" Niall asked, pointing to the ground beside him.

"Er... yeah, sure"

He sat down at Niall’s right, with his back to the trunk "Two days ago I gave our work to Professor Swift"

"Really?" Liam asked "What did he say?"

"Nothing really, but he seemed surprised we've been able to work together"

Liam gave a short laugh "Just like me, if I have to be honest. What about you?"

"Definitely" Niall said, chuckling.

There was a long pause, the two boys looked at the bright moon in the dark sky, the sound of the wind was the only sound around them "I've never been there" Liam said suddenly.

Niall turned to face him "What do you mean?"

"In Italy" Liam said, and he turned to look at the boy next to him "Do you remember? You asked me that a few weeks ago and I never told you. So no, I've never been in Italy"

Niall's eyes softened and a smile spread across his face "You should go. I was there five years ago, with my family. We went to Venice and then we went to a concert at the Verona Arena. It was amazing"

Liam chuckled "Yeah, I can imagine"

"It was an Andrea Bocelli concert" Niall continued "I'm not a fan of that kind of music, and of course I didn’t understand a word, but bloody hell his voice is incredibly powerful! Wish I had such a beautiful voice like his"

"You do have a beautiful voice" Liam said before he could stop himself.

Both blushed furiously and moonlight illuminating their faces didn’t help them to hide it "Um... thanks"

"That song" Liam started after a long silence "I've never heard it before"

"You couldn’t"

"Why?"

Niall blushed again "Because I wrote it"

Liam looked at him "No way"

Niall nodded "It’s not finished of course, just a few lines..."

"So... you write songs?"

"From time to time, and anyway only a few lines... but yes, I do. I've always loved music, ever since I was a child" he sighed "At the beginning, my dream was to become a singer or something"

"I would say you changed your mind considering you're studying medicine now" Liam said.

Niall chuckled and met Liam’s eyes "I knew I wanted to do something more useful, something that could help people. Isn’t that what we should do as human beings? Help each other?"

"Yes" Liam whispered "Yes it is" the two boys stared at each other and once again Liam couldn’t stop looking at those blue eyes, but then his gaze ended on Niall’s lips. They were perfect.

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love?" Niall's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I..." Liam couldn’t tell if his brain was working because he didn’t think about what he was doing or what he was saying "I think so"

Niall decided to make the first move, he closed his eyes and approached Liam’s lips without closing the distance, waiting for Liam to do the next move. Never as at that time he hoped that his lips touched Liam’s, he could feel his breath that smelled of fresh lemon as always. But then Niall felt something gently pushing on his chest, he opened his eyes and saw that Liam was pushing him away.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in a small voice, he seemed sadder than ever.

"Liam, what-"

"I can’t. I... "Liam ran a hand through his hair, he looked terrified "We can’t do this"

"Why?" Niall asked softly, he understood Liam’s hesitation and he wasn’t angry about that. But he wanted an answer.

"I can’t, okay? I’m not able to... to..."

"Love?" Niall asked, Liam sighed and closed his eyes "I don't believe you, but if you think so... then let me help you. Let it happen"

"I can’t" Liam whispered, a tear fell from his eyes.

"Why can’t you?"

Finally their eyes met again "I will hurt you, Niall. I'll make you suffer. And I don’t want this to happen, you're too special. You’re too perfect. So stay away from me, because I’m not the one you deserve"

Niall didn’t have time to talk, Liam stood up and walked away without another word. Niall could follow him but he decided to give him a bit of time to think about what was happening, he was probably frightened by his feelings. A fear that Niall knew very well because it was the same as when he discovered that he was gay, he knew he would have to talk to Liam, just not now. After a couple of minutes Niall got up to go to bed hoping that the rest of Christmas holidays would be enough for Liam to clear his mind.

* * *

 For Christmas holidays Niall, Harry, Louis and Zayn returned home to their families. The university world was wonderful, but Niall was missing his family, his city, his Ireland and honestly he couldn’t wait to see his parents.

"So, you’ve got some news little brother?" Greg asked from the driver's seat.

"A lot of news" Niall said with a much stronger Irish accent than usual "But you'll have to wait lunchtime when Dad returns from work because I want to tell my news once"

"Can you tell me at least if you lost your virginity?"

"Greg! What the fuck!" Niall blushed furiously.

Greg laughed "Yeah, that’s the idea. Then? You did it?"

"None of your business!"

"Hmm, I take that as a no then"

"Concentrate on the road and shut the fuck up!"

"Ah, I missed you too, Ni" Greg said chuckling.

Niall snorted "Missed you too, until two minutes ago"

Finally they came in front of Horan family’s house “Welcome home little brother” Greg said with a huge smile.

“It’s nice to be here”

"Niall, sweetheart!" Maura ran down the path to meet her son "I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" she hugged him and kissed him several times on the cheeks.

"Yeah, happy to see you mom" Niall said trying to breathe, he almost forgot how tight her mother’s hugs could be "And please don’t cry"

"Sorry" Maura broke the hug and wiped the tears from her cheeks "It's just that I missed you so much, it wasn’t easy to see your empty bed every day. And look how you've grown, you're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you!"

"Mom…" Niall rolled his eyes.

Greg snorted "More beautiful? He looks the same to me, only fatter and gayer judging by that shirt"

"Hey, maybe I’m gayer but I’m definitely not fatter!"

"Sure, if you say so..."

"Shut up, Greg! Come on darling, I made you your favorite cake"

"Great, I'm starving!" Niall and Maura headed towards their home with Greg behind them. Niall couldn't wait to get into his house, everything was exactly as he remembered it and the house was full of Christmas decorations, with a deep breath he smelled the familiar scent that so much he missed. Yes, he was home now.

Two hours later Bobby came home "Where’s my future doctor?" he asked cheerfully entering into the house.

"Dad!" Niall ran to him and hugged him tightly.

Bobby laughed patting him on the shoulder "Happy to see you, son"

"Me, too, Dad" Niall said breaking the hug "It's good to be home"

After a few minutes all the Horan family was gathered around a table for lunch, despite Niall already ate a few slices of cake when he arrived he was still starving.

"Niall darling, don’t eat so fast" Maura laughed "There is enough food for everyone"

"Ai ow lat..." Niall said with his mouth full of food.

"Can you repeat that?" Maura asked.

"You sound like you have a dick in your mouth"

"Greg!" Maura and Bobby said together.

"What? He’s not a child anymore, we can talk about that stuff"

"Not while we're eating" Maura said.

"And definitely not in front of me" Bobby added "Keep your sexual experiences for yourself, thank you"

"However-" Maura began while Niall and Greg laughed "-did you meet someone special?"

Niall looked at her "What do you mean?"

Maura was about to speak but she was preceded by Greg "She wants to know if you're fucking someone"

Bobby snorted "Greg! You really should wash your mouth!"

"Okay sorry" Greg said without hiding his smirk "Anyway the answer is no, he told me in the car"

“I didn’t tell you anything you wanker!”

"That's not what I wanted to know!" Maura protested "I just wanted to know if my baby is dating someone"

Niall found three pairs of eyes staring at him, and he honestly didn’t know what to say. Obviously he was thinking about Liam and the fact that they almost kissed, but at the end they didn’t so it wasn’t anything official. But they were friends, maybe there was a chance. Wait, did Liam still want to be his friend after what happened? Niall was hoping that Liam wanted to be even more than a friend. And what if-

"Niall, honey?" his mother’s voice brought him out of his thoughts "You okay?"

"Of course he's okay" Greg said "He’s just lost on his thoughts as usual"

"Yeah, at least I can produce thoughts because I’ve got a brain" Niall joked.

Greg rolled his eyes "Anyway the answer is no, little Niall is single at the moment"

"Aw, really?" Maura asked a bit disappointed “Nobody? I was hoping to get to know a possible boyfriend”

Niall looked at her, he knew that his mother wanted him to begin a relationship because she was sad to see him still single. After all, he had never had a real relationship and he knew that Maura would be the happiest woman in the world if his younger son one day would bring home a hypothetical boyfriend.

"Actually-" Niall began not knowing how to describe his situation with Liam "-there’s a special boy..."

"Really?" Maura's eyes shone with excitement "Who is him? What's his name? Is he one of your new friends? What is he studying? What-"

Bobby chuckled "Let him talk, love"

Maura stopped asking questions and composed herself "Sure, sorry. Go on"

"As I was saying... there's this boy I like" Niall smiled sweetly "I like him a lot, actually. But I don’t know if he feels the same for me... I'm not even sure if he’s actually gay"

"What's his name?" Maura said, she couldn’t hide her excitement.

"Liam. His name is Liam Payne, he’s on his third year of Medicine"

"He's a friend?" Bobby asked.

Niall chuckled "Yes, more or less"

Greg frowned "What does it mean more or less?"

"It's hard to explain... he’s not the kind of guy who becomes easily you friend that's all. He's... he's different from the others...  he’s special"

It was a very simplistic way of describing Liam. Thinking about it now, Niall thought he was one of the most amazing people he had ever known, with so many shades of his personality that wasn’t easy to see who the real Liam Payne was. But Niall knew that behind that hard shell and bad-boy face there was the more thoughtful, more gentle, more protective person he had ever known, a person who suffered but continued to move forward with his life.

Niall sighed "Excuse me, I need a minute" he got up and went into the living room for some privacy, he needed to be alone with his thoughts. It had been only a day and he already missed him, and he couldn’t forget what happened the night before in the campus garden, they almost kissed and the idea that maybe Liam could feel the same for him sent chills on Niall and his stomach suddenly hurt.

"Honey" a soft voice said behind him.

Niall turned "Sorry mom... I don’t know what's happening to me"

Maura nodded "Let's sit down" and she took a seat on the couch. After a moment of hesitation Niall did the same "So, why are you upset?" Niall laughed, it looked like a déjà-vu "Why are you laughing?" Maura asked with a slight smile.

"No, it's just... it's the same question a friend made me a few months ago, it wasn’t a good day for me and... well, he helped me"

"It's one of the guys in your group of friends?"

"Not exactly. He’s Liam’s best friend... he’s the one who helped us to cooperate with each other. You know Liam is... You can’t describe a person like Liam with words... he's too complicated, he’s stubborn, and reserved, and sometimes he can really be a jerk... but when you learn to know him you find out that he’s one of the best person of this planet. You just have to see him under the right light" Niall signed “He makes me feel that I’m not alone and… I don’t know but he makes me happy and… it’s quite a mess I know…”

"You know Niall" Maura said softly stroking his hair "From the way you talk about him it doesn’t seem that yours is a simple crush. It’s something much deeper"

Niall nodded "Yeah... I just don’t know what to do"

"Is there any chance that he might feel the same for you, in your opinion?"

Niall remembered the moments they lived together until the night before "Yes... I mean, I hope so"

"Then let it happen, darling. Do something to let him know that he’s special to you"

Niall smiled and looked at his mother "I will. Thanks mom" and he hugged her.

"Whenever you want, honey. Whenever you want"

* * *

If Niall understood his feelings and decided to do something about it, Liam’s situation was completely different. He and William returned to Wolverhampton, both hosted by William’s parents who considered Liam as their second son.

"Mom should arrive around noon" William said putting away his phone. He and Liam were sitting in the back seats of a cab "Dad instead won’t arrive before dinner"

"Hm-hm" Liam watched the city from the window, so many memories flowed into his mind. The beautiful ones and the bad ones, but there was still something else that never left his mind: the image of a pair of blue eyes and a familiar face.

"Are you alright?"

Liam looked at his friend doing a forced smile "Yes I am. I’m happy to spend holidays with you"

"Well I hope so, because we do it for more than ten years"

This time Liam’s smile became authentic "Yeah, always the best holidays of my life"

The cab took them out of the city center in a very nice residential area, there were only a few houses there but they were all great and magnificent. A few minutes later the cab stopped in front of a large black gate.

"Can you help us bring in our luggage?" William asked gently to the driver, a middle-aged man.

"Sure"

They all got out of the car, Liam and the driver took the luggage while William took out his cell phone again and, after opening a special application, he typed a code. When he finished there was a noise and the gate opened to reveal a grey path that led to a large three-floors house surrounded by a lovely garden where there was also a swimming pool. William walked to the dark green door, he took the keys and opened it to reveal a light gray marble floor perfectly polished, dark wood furniture and a large chandelier that illuminated the entrance.

The driver whistled "Nice house"

"Thanks" William said as if all that luxury was extremely normal "These are for you" and he gave the driver a very high tip judging from how the man looked at the money he just received "Merry Christmas" William said cheerfully before disappearing into another room.

"Er... yes sir... Merry Christmas!"

The man left the house staring at the money in his hands before the black gate closed behind him making him disappear. Liam rolled his eyes, he closed the door and followed William in the next room, a large modern kitchen with white floor and gray furniture.

"If you keep wasting your money that way you’ll end up on the streets" Liam commented sitting on a big table chair in the middle of the room.

William chuckled "Why bother to have money if you don’t spend them?" he poured two glasses of white wine and handed one to Liam before sitting down in front of him.

"So, tell me _Leeyum_ -" Liam could already feel there were troubles coming "-how are things going with Niall?"

"We just got here and the first thing you ask me is about Niall Horan?"

William thought for a few seconds "Yes, exactly"

"Sometimes I really don’t understand you..."

"But I understand _you_ , perhaps more than yourself"

"Okay Mr. _I-know-everything,_ and what exactly did you understand?"

William gave him one of his penetrating glances and Liam immediately regretted having asked the question "Since when you start working together you’re changed. Little things, of course, things that only I could see, like the fact that your smiles are much more authentic than before, or the fact that you seem happier and kinder than usual, not to mention what happened when Niall came in your room to give you back the pen"

Liam blushed at the memory "He didn’t come. _You_ brought him there"

"Whatever. But something happened between you two. That boy’s changing you and you don’t even know it"

"I don’t know what you're talking about"

"Really? I don’t think so. I've seen the way you look at him when you two have breakfast together"

"I don’t understand... wait... were you spying on me?!"

"Well, not directly" William answered quietly "It all happened by accident the first time. It was a Saturday morning and one of Niall’s friend, Harry is his name, asked me to keep an eye on you two. And I did it. The first time I saw you and Niall enjoying breakfast together doing a quite friendly conversation" Liam couldn’t believe his own ears "From that moment on, I decided that on Saturday and Sunday I would have breakfast early so I could keep an eye on you. I didn’t think I would have the pleasure to hear you laugh so sincerely again, but apparently Niall managed to unlock your heart"

"You spied on me!" Liam repeated, not knowing what else to say “And I didn’t even notice you!”

William chuckled "Apparently your attention was only for him. There are many rumors about you two"

Liam frowned "Rumors?"

"Well, you didn’t expect that Liam Payne who befriends a young and cheerful Irishman could remain a secret did you? Not with your reputation"

"What do those rumors say?" Liam asked, he looked angry and worried at the same time.

"You shouldn’t pay too much attention about what people think about you. It's always been your weakness"

Liam slammed his fist on the table, William remained impassive "You're wrong! You're wrong because sometimes what people think of us, what people expect from us can make us suffer!"

"If you’re talking about your father I think-"

"Don’t-" Liam shouted "-speak about my father!"

William sighed "All right, then I’ll speak about your heart. And I suggest you to listen to it" Liam closed his eyes “Listen to your heart. Stop fighting your feelings, stop running away from who you really are. Leave the pain behind you and start to live again"

That week Liam didn’t sleep. The result was that he became more nervous and more confused because he couldn’t get out of his mind Niall’s face, his perfect eyes, his pale skin, his pink lips, his messy blond hair and his voice that could sing like an angel. And Liam loved every aspect of him, from his extraordinary way of looking at things to his being kind to everyone, from his desire to be always happy to his blush on his cheeks when he was angry, from the patience he showed working with Liam to the desire to be his friend.

And Liam couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t think... because he understood that, against all odds, he was falling in love for Niall Horan. But there was another truth: he was afraid, because loving Niall meant to tell the truth to the world, a truth that caused Liam to see the last member of his family leave him forever, making him suffer like never before.

And when suffering and fear thrive, bad things will follow...

* * *

"Hey Liam!"

The boy turned around looking for the Irish accent that he was no longer able to get out of his mind. Niall was approaching with his usual friendly smile, another thing that drove Liam crazy, not to mention those wonderful blue eyes, or the cute way he often ran his hand through his blond hair. And Liam didn’t like the way his brain considered all those things so attractive.

"What do you want now?" Liam asked not too gently "It's the first day after holidays and you already want to torture me?"

Niall ignored him, he was used to Liam’s constant change of mood "I just wanted to know how you're doing. You know, we haven’t seen each other for two weeks"

"Yeah, I cried all the time" Liam said trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably. Never holidays had been so horrible, never as in those days Liam had wanted to see the Irish every minute of every day. And here's another thing he didn’t like.

"Yeah me too. I missed your pretty face" Niall said with an amused grin. For his part, Liam felt his face flush, especially since they were in the middle of a hall full of people and it seemed that many of them heard Niall’s comment. Already he could read their thoughts: _Liam Payne blushing like a teenager girl?_ He didn’t like that, too!

"Anyway-" Niall continued, he didn’t realize what was happening around them "-I just wanted to give you this" and he handed him a gift wrapped in a red paper, on it there was a small ticket: _from Niall :-)_

"I know I'm a bit late… But I wanted to make you know that, like, you’re special for me and, you know, I’m happy I had a chance to get to know you" Niall blushed slightly "Anyway, I hope you like it"

Liam watched the gift with wide eyes, he could already feel the fucking butterflies in the stomach because he couldn’t remember the last time someone gave him a gift for Christmas, apart from William of course. Slowly he took it from Niall’s hands, for a second their fingers touched and Liam felt the familiar chill down his back, Niall’s skin was so delicate, so soft. He would never admit it, but a part of him would do anything to grab that hand and hold it tight.

Despite the list of things he didn’t like was growing, Liam couldn’t suppress a smile, a true and kind smile "Thanks" he said, unable to hide his surprise "I never thought... you know... I didn’t expect this and… you know… I’m happy too that I met you and… you know…"

And here he began the _"you know"_ phase that happened every time he was nervous _'Come the fuck on Payne! Don’t be an idiot, everyone’s watching you and... '_

His brain blocked, a terrible revelation hit him. Looking around he saw that all the people in the hallway were watching them... worse, they were whispering to each other. What were they saying? They were talking about him and his relationship with Niall?

"I..." the smile on Liam's face was gone. Immediately Niall stopped smiling as well "Liam? What's the problem?"

Liam couldn’t allow that. He had a lot of time to reflect over the holidays and he made a decision: he wouldn’t allow his feelings for Niall to destroy his world, he wasn’t going to suffer again. His life was fine before Niall, he was alone and he was happy about that because he didn’t need friends and he definitely didn’t need some shit like love. His father always told him he loved him, but it wasn't true. Love was just a big lie.

"You!" Liam said loudly so that everyone could hear him "You’re the problem!"

Niall blinked, he was definitely confused "Wha-"

"What’s this crap?!" he asked, shaking the gift he held in his left hand “Do you think that being forced to work with you on a project make me your friend?!" he tried to put as much hate as possible in his words, even if the only thing he hated was himself "We’re not friends! I don’t give a fuck about you!"

Niall felt his eyes burning, for a moment he thought it was all a dream, that nothing of what was happening was real. Why was Liam doing this?

"And guess what?" Liam asked with a fake laugh "I don’t give a fuck either of your damn small gift!" he took a few steps toward the wall up to a trash bin, he glanced at Niall who looked at him with wide eyes and the saddest expression Liam had ever seen. And that look made him hesitate. Several seconds passed and he was still there, the hand with the gift above the trash bin but he couldn’t let it go.

 _'Come on Liam'_ he thought, looking around _'Show them! Show them that you’re not weak! Show them that they’re wrong! That between you and Niall there’s anything and there will never be anything!’_

And Niall, seeing his hesitation, seeing the way he looked at the people around them, he realized. Liam was rejecting him because he really _felt something_ for him, but clearly he was afraid to admit it, he was afraid of what people would think of him. And Niall was tired of it, tired of seeing Liam who couldn’t, who _didn’t want_ to accept who he really was. Now it was all clear! Liam was afraid because he was falling in love with Niall. And the Irish knew all too well that feeling, because he felt the same fears when he realized for the first time he wasn’t interested in girls, when he realized he was different and he was terrified of what the world would think of him. But he also knew that lying to ourselves was useless.

"Then do it!"

Liam looked at him with wide eyes "C’mon!" Niall said without bothering to lower his voice "Throw it away! Throw it away like you always do! Pretend not to hear it!"

It was now clear that the young Irishman wasn’t speaking about the gift, no one really seemed to understand what he was talking about. No one but Liam, he knew what Niall was talking about: he spoke about his heart.

"What are you waiting for? Just do it! Close it in your fucking wall and let it die! So you’ll find out once again that it’s useless, and you know why?" Niall asked, taking a step forward towards Liam "Because you can’t run away from who you are. You can’t run away from your own feelings Liam, you can only hide them. And for what?"

"You..." Liam knew he had to say something, but he didn’t know what. He was so confused, his hand didn’t let the gift go yet, his heart was beating like a drum every time he rested his eyes on Niall, all those people who was watching him whispering comments he couldn’t hear.

"You don't know me!" it didn’t make much sense as a phrase and he knew it, but it was the only thing that came to his mind.

"Oh I know you instead! I know you better than you think! I know you because when I look at you I see myself!"

Liam had looked away, but after that last sentence his eyes came back to look at the boy in front of him "I know how you feel. You believe that everything is under your control but it’s just a lie. You don’t know what you want, you're so scared that someone might actually want to love you for who you really are that you pretend to be someone else. I pretended that I liked girls, for example" Liam's eyes widened even more as a general gasp wafted in the audience who watched the scene.

"I pretended to be straight to protect me from what people would think of me if they knew I was gay! And you play the bad-boy for the same reason, even though you know it's just a huge bullshit!"

Another gasp, students who watched the scene whispered to each other even more frantically but Niall ignored the "You need to be loved Liam" and he took another step toward him "Then let me love you"

Liam felt his eyes burn, he felt a pain he had never felt before, stronger than anything else. Part of him wanted to scream, wanted to get away from Niall who was making his life a complete disaster. But a part of him just wanted to hug him, hold him, smell his perfume and ran a hand through his blond hair.

And God, how badly he wanted to kiss him! How badly he wanted to be able to love him! Because that was the truth: Liam Payne fell in love with that wonderful, happy, friendly, perfect Irish boy who against all odds entered in his life, the same Irish boy who now was talking directly to Liam’s heart. Liam's eyes softened slightly. Maybe, _just maybe_ , he could really try to be himself again. Maybe he could really listen to his heart and be guided by it. Maybe…

"So they’re two fags" someone commented from an indefinite point of the corridor.

Suddenly Liam felt the blood freeze in his veins while those words froze inside his head _"So they’re two fags... they’re two fags... fags..."_

The whole world seemed to stop and immediately those words were replaced by images so clear and defined they seemed real, they were his memories, memories of the worst moment of his life...

 

 

_"I haven’t spent all these years growing up a fucking fagot!"_

_The man punched the young teenager so strong that the boy fell on a glass table in the living room, breaking it into a thousand pieces. An unimaginable pain spread on his face, he could feel the blood in his mouth and with his tongue he immediately realized that he had lost a tooth, he was very lucky that his jaw wasn’t broken. The poor boy tried to get up but felt dizzy. But despite all the pain he could hear the next words of the man in front of him._

_"Get out of this house! Get out of my sight! You're not normal!" he yelled "You're not my son!"_

_And the boy felt a sudden pain in his chest, his heart was broken._

 

 

"So what?!" someone yelled bringing Liam out of his thoughts "Does anyone have something to say?!" Niall turned around so he could look at the other students "Something against gay people?!"

No one answered, or at least Liam believed so. Because his brain wasn’t recording what was going on at that time and the confusion of all those emotions was replaced by a single, powerful and terrible feeling: anger. Liam finally dropped his gift into the trash and walked to the boy in front of him. Niall turned around, it seemed that everything was moving in slow motion, he saw Liam walking towards him and he was sure he wanted to hug him and tell him that he felt the same too, so the Irishman smiled slightly but then suddenly everything became dark.

"I HATE YOU!" was the last thing Niall heard before being hit on the left cheek so hard that he fell backward. There was a loud gasp, someone shouted, sound of footsteps walking away, but Niall didn’t understand anything except the fact that Liam had hit him and he didn’t seem willing to stop.

* * *

The boys were already sitting at their usual table and were waiting to have lunch together, Harry checked his clock "Niall should be already here"

"We can order for him, he eat anything that's edible" Louis said laughing.

"Yeah, and don’t forget to add a double portion of it" Zayn said as he read his menu.

"Louis!" a girl’s voice cried from across the room. The boys turned to see a red-haired girl running toward them, he seemed really upset. Louis frowned "Iris? What are-"

"Your friend!" she interrupted him, gasping for breath "The blond one!"

"Niall?" Louis asked, looking at Harry and Zayn who were as confused as him "What about him?"

"Payne!" Iris cried, there were tears on her checks "Payne is beating him right now!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Liam felt blood on his right hand, and knowing that it was not his own blood frightened him far more than he was willing to admit. He punched Niall two more times, the poor boy was in bad condition: he had a large bruise on the left side of the head and there was blood that flowed on the wound along the features of his face. Liam wanted to hit him again and again because he hated everything about him, hated his smile and his perfect eyes because every time they drove him crazy. He hated his laughter that he could hear for hours. He hated that Niall was the person who made him fall in love. But above all, he hated that his father was right, he was just a fag, and Liam couldn’t accept it because if even his own father couldn’t accept him for who he was then who would do it?

 _"There’s no future for fags like you! There’s no place for you! You disgust me!"_ those were his father’s last words, and Liam had come to believe them.

"PAYNE!" a voice shouted behind him.

Liam turned around and saw three boys running toward him. He wasn’t sure about their names, one of them was called Zack or Zen or something, but he knew they were Niall’s friends as he knew they were there to help him.

Everyone moved to the sides of the corridor as a group of spectators. Niall raised his head slowly, he felt an incredible pain all over his body, he had some blood coming down from his forehead and his left eye saw only darkness. Despite this he found the strength to sit up on the cold marble, the pain in his head became so strong that he thought he was about to faint, with an incredible effort he managed to look up. Harry, Louis and Zayn were ready to fight against Liam, to fight against the person who dared to make Niall suffer. They were ready to avenge their best friend.

That’s when Niall saw him, and despite all the pain he felt he couldn’t help but smile, because he knew it was over.

"Enough!" another voice screamed and immediately an eerie silence fell.

The crowd of students turned around and everyone saw William at the center of the corridor approaching the scene of the fight with the most serious expression of all time while his blue eyes showed only anger and disappointment.

Harry couldn’t retrain himself, he charged against Liam and before someone could do something about it, he punched Liam on the face. Liam was about to do the same while Louis and Zayn joined Harry, ready to fight him no matter what.

“I sad-” William announced raising his voice “-enough!”

“I don’t fucking care!” Harry shouted without turning “I wanna smash his fucking face!”

“Same here!” Zayn and Louis said together.

“Guys, stay back!”

It wasn’t a question, it was an order. Zayn and Louis didn’t want to do that at all so they had to use all their willpower to take some steps back, Harry instead didn’t move.

William walked to his side “Harry, look at me”

After long seconds that seemed hours Harry turned his head to look at him. William nodded “Good. I think Niall deserves our attention far more than him” and he glanced at Liam for less than a second.

After a moment of hesitation Harry ran towards Niall who was still lying on the ground a few meters away from them, suddenly followed by Louis and Zayn.

Liam stepped back when they walked in front of him, the boys looked at him with glances that showed only anger and hatred before giving all of their attention to Niall. William was the last of them, he looked at Liam for less than a second and Liam could swear that his heart stopped beating, he had never seen that look on his best friend’s eyes. That look scared the shit out of him.

Being careful not to place all the weight on his right leg, William knelt beside the younger boy "W-William..." Niall muttered.

"Shh, don’t speak" he took a white silk handkerchief from his pocket and tried to remove the blood from his face.

Niall grabbed his arm "W-why?" he whispered hear "Why this h-happened?"

He had tears in his eyes and a pain he had never felt before spread throughout his body, a pain that hadn’t nothing to do with the head wound.

William sighed deeply but didn’t answer. Niall waited, sure the boy next to him had an answer, William always had an answer for any question. As if reading his mind William shook his head "This time-" he whispered with a voice full of remorse "-I cannot answer" and Niall realized that there wasn’t an answer, not this time.

“We must bring him to the infirmary” Louis said trying to stay calm.

"Nialler, it’s me Hazza. Can you…” Harry tried desperately not to cry “Can you stand up?"

“I… I don’t know… yes I g-guess…”

“Alright, Louis take him from your side yeah?” Zayn asked putting his hand under Niall’s armpit. Louis did the same and together they managed to raise Niall from the ground, holding him so he wouldn’t fall.

Niall groaned “My head… it hurts…”

“Don’t worry Nialler, we’ll take care of you” Harry said forcing a smile.

In the meantime William looked around him, the crowd of students was still there “Well?! What are you looking at?!” he asked without bothering to hide his disappointment “Go away you bloody idiots!” no one dared to complain, they had never seen their President so angry before “There’s a fight in my school and you’re staying there motionless, without even dare to intervene! You should be ashamed of yourself!” he said while everyone walked away.

When everyone was gone William looked back at the boys “Bring him to the infirmary. I’ll join you there”

They nodded, Louis and Zayn turned around still holding an almost unconscious Niall. Harry was about to follow them but then he turned towards Liam “How could you do that?”

“Harry…” William said softly.

“You don’t deserve someone like Niall!” Harry shouted “He cared for you and you… you…” Harry tried to run towards Liam who stepped back. Luckily, William stopped him by grabbing him by the arm “Harry, don’t waste your time here. Niall needs you at his side, he doesn’t need you here”

“He betrayed him!” Harry shouted “He made him suffer! And he must pay for that!”

“Harry, leave him to me!”

Harry didn’t seem convinced at all, but at the end he turned around “You’re a monster!” he shouted before leaving.

Finally there were only the two of them at the center of the hallway with an unreal silence around them. Liam didn’t know what to say so he waited for his best friend to do the first move, but William wasn’t even looking at him and that wasn’t definitely a good sign. And for the first time Liam was frightened by the consequences of his actions “William… I-“

"Don’t you even dare talking to me!"

Liam immediately stopped, his heart speeded up and he could feel sweat on his forehead. Finally William looked at him and Liam's blood froze inside his veins because William was looking at him the same way his father did three years before: with anger and disappointment.

"This time you really crossed the line!" he sighed "This time you force me to use other methods!" 


	11. REGRETS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I'm sorry for the long wait. In this chapter there will be more details about Liam's family, details that can explain the reasons for his behavior.
> 
> Small spoiler: finally it will be revealed what’s Williams’s health problem!
> 
> Enjoy :-)

"William... listen, I-"

"No, you listen!" William turned to him "I want to... I really want to punch you on your teeth!" he looked like he was using all his willpower to not do it "But as you know you’ve always been the strongest one. And in any case my physical condition don’t allow me to make certain efforts" he took a deep breath and Liam knew that the worst was yet to come.

"How could you?! How could you... I trusted you! Niall trusted you! And you... you..." suddenly with his left hand he gave a strong slap on Liam’s right cheek which became red. Liam narrowed his eyes and grimaced in pain, but he didn’t dare to issue a single sound because he knew he had no right to complain.

"Now go into your damn room and look at the ceiling! I will deal with you later!" after those words William turned and walked away. Liam touched his right cheek, he felt his eyes burning "What have I done..."

William walked as fast as he could, ignoring the pain in his leg, his left hand grabbed his cell phone from his jacket pocket "Hello? Kate? I need you to meet me in the infirmary, we have work to do" he turned right walking down a long hallway "Yes now!" and without waiting for an answer he ended the call. After turning left at the end of that corridor he found himself in front of the door leading to the infirmary and, without knocking, he entered inside a waiting room.

Louis was sitting in a chair, Zayn was standing with his back against the wall as Harry walked in circles in the room, muttering words that no one could hear. When William walked in all three boys looked at him "You!" Harry shouted, pointing a finger at him "You said that Niall was safe! You said you had everything under control!"

Zayn grabbed Harry's arm to prevent him to jump against the older boy. If William was shocked, surprised or even frightened by Harry’s reaction he didn’t show it "Yes, I did" he said quietly "Both me and Niall placed our trust in the wrong person"

"Don’t you dare say... don’t talk about Niall as if he did some fucking mistake! He trusted Payne! He has always trusted him!"

"You misunderstand my words" William said, taking a step toward him "When I say that me and Niall trusted the wrong person I’m saying that I trusted Liam" he sighed "And Niall trusted me"

Harry wanted to say something but after those words he shut his mouth and looked at William with a questioning look, Louis and Zayn did the same.

"You’re right when you say that Niall trusted Liam. Because he’s just Niall, isn’t he? He can see the good side of everyone, he manages to be kind to everyone, he’s able to give a second chance to everyone... even to people who don’t deserve it"

Harry, Louis and Zayn couldn’t help but look down thinking about their Irish friend, because they knew those words used to describe him were true. William sighed again and looked at the boys in front of him one by one "But I was the one who pushed them to work together, I was the one who pushed them to know each other. I did it because I thought... I thought it would work. I thought _together_   they could could work... probably the worst mistake of my life..."

"Niall would’ve done it anyway" Zayn said after a long silence "He kept saying that there was something special about Liam, he kept saying that the real Liam is a wonderful person"

"Much of what Liam was-" William said slowly "-is now definitely lost"

"I don’t fucking care!" Harry shouted "I don’t care who he once was, he could have won the Nobel Peace Prize for what I care but now he’s just a monster! A monster that hurts people! A monster that makes people suffer!" Harry took deep breaths to try to calm down "Niall doesn’t deserve to suffer" he added softly.

William nodded "No, he doesn’t"

Harry seemed conflicted if continue to scream or not, in the end he shook his head, he sat down heavily on a chair and put his hands on his forehead.

"What will happen now?" Zayn asked as Louis rubbed Harry's back to give him some comfort.

William opened his mouth to answer but he didn’t have time to do it because from a dark wooden door in the back of the room came a woman dressed as a nurse "You can see your friend, if you want"

Immediately Harry, Louis and Zayn overcame the woman and ran into the room. Harry and Louis turned left disappearing behind a wall while Zayn turned towards the waiting room "You coming?"

"I think you all deserve some privacy" William sat down on a chair "Niall needs his friends right now, please call me when you're ready"

Zayn nodded in thanks before following the boys in the other room. William looked at the nurse, a woman about 60 years old with gray hair in a bun "Let me guess" she began sitting down next to the boy "Liam?"

William closed his eyes "How's Niall?"

"Hmm, it could be worse. I managed to stop the blood pouring out from a cut on his left temple, he will have a bruise but it should get better in a couple of weeks. I gave him some painkillers for the next few days. But as I said, it could be worse"

William forced a smile "Thank you Margaret, you're always the best"

"Well, let's say that Liam made me do lot of practice since he came to this university" she sighed "This is the third time he did this. The other times he did it because he was drunk, what about this time?"

"He wasn’t drunk" William said flatly.

Margaret nodded "Better this way, last time when he was drunk the bruises of his victim were significantly worse"

There were several seconds of silence, suddenly they heard laughs coming from the other room. Margaret smiled warmly "You’ve been kind to leave his friends a few minutes alone with him"

"I haven’t done it for kindness" William sighed "I did it to gain some time. I'm just a coward"

Margaret frowned "Why do you say so, dear?"

"I let them go to have the time to think, you know why? It's my fault that all this happened, I know I'll have to talk to Niall as soon as possible... and I don’t really know what I’m going to say"

Margaret put her hand on his knee "Then don’t say anything, dear. I’m old, William, during my life I’ve learned that sometime silence is better than any word"

After more than twenty minutes, Zayn came back "We’re ready"

William nodded and, after a slight smile to Margaret, followed Zayn in the other room until they came in front of another door that was slightly open, Zayn opened it and the two boys entered. Niall was sitting on the edge of the bed, he had a gauze pad on the left side of the forehead while his left hand was holding a bag of ice pressed against the head. It seemed that he was laughing before William came, but when he saw the other boy his smile faded.

Immediately William found four pairs of eyes staring at him "I..." the boy swallowed, it was strange to see him so weak "I don’t know what to say"

"It would be the first time" Niall forced a small smile, but immediately it disappeared and his eyes filled with tears "I thought I saw something in him... something good" he bit his lip and looked at William, a few tears fell from his eyes "But I was wrong…"

William sighed deeply "Yes" he whispered, "I was wrong too, and I’m... I'm so sorry I put you in this situation, kid" his eyes were moist as well "You didn’t deserve all this... I hope one day you can forgive me"

Niall shook his head "No need, it wasn’t your fault and we both know it"

He expected that William would go on to say it was his fault and he didn’t deserve his forgiveness as often people do in these situations, but instead the older boy simply nodded and gave a small smile "Thank you" he said softly.

Then Niall smiled slightly, he was happy that the older boy immediately accepted his forgiveness without question because he had no desire to start a pointless discussion that wouldn’t change the state of things, and Niall had the feeling that William understood it, after all he was still the best at reading people.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door behind them and a girl with long blond hair entered the room "Sorry to disturb" she said shyly "You need me, President?"

"Yes Kate, there are some issues I have to deal with. Take note" Kate took out her cell phone, William took a deep breath, everyone in the room looked at him, waiting to know what he intended to say "I want some whiskey"

If someone would have entered the room at that moment he would have laughed to tears seeing their faces, they were all very surprised by that strange request "Strong, three cubes of ice." Kate knew he wasn’t kidding and wrote his request on the phone "In a real glass! Not one made of paper or plastic"

"Done" Kate said, waiting for the next requests.

"Alright" he loosened his tie and opened the first two buttons of his shirt "It is clear that a strong and clear response from the President of the Student Council about this regrettable fact seems to be necessary" it wasn’t clear whether he spoke with himself or the boys who, after all, were the protagonists of the _regrettable fact_.

William closed his eyes, for a few seconds there was silence "I want a detailed report about what happened" he said finally looking at Niall, piercing him with his penetrating gaze "Then I want to know why none of the people who were there called a teacher"

Kate wrote everything in the phone as he continued to speak "And then I need to talk to Wilson, he’ll know how to control the news about this situation, I don’t want people to talk about this thing any more than necessary. And finally I want a private meeting with the Headmaster"

Kate nodded "Very well, Wilson should already be in the newsroom. I'll tell him to talk to you as soon as possible while I’ll to get your... whiskey" se he nodded to Niall as a sign of respect and left the room.

William tapped his cane on the floor while he held his chin with his free hand, he was completely immersed in his thoughts. Niall didn’t want to think about what was going to happen because he knew it would be something big so he decided to change the subject "Who is this Wilson guy?"

"Jackson Wilson is a fourth-year student director of the university's newspaper, the Imperial College Post, along with its editorial staff he also manages the Facebook site of the campus" Zayn explained.

"What does that mean?" Niall asked worried "That my face will end up on the front page?" he didn’t like that idea at all, he knew that probably the entire campus now knew what happened but he didn’t want everyone speaking as if it was a scandal of some celebrity or something.

"No don’t worry" William said with a reassuring smile "We must ensure that the Facebook page of the campus doesn’t become a gossip site about you and Liam"

"Oh, okay" Niall relaxed but a second thought crossed his mind "You said... you said you’ll need a report about what has happened..." it wasn’t a question, but it was clear the Irish wished that point could be avoided.

William nodded sadly "I'm afraid you have no choice"

Niall closed his eyes to prevent other tears fell down his cheeks, he didn’t want to talk about what happened, he didn’t want to live again the terrible moment when Liam shouted _"I hate you"_ before punching him. Again the person for whom Niall had feelings rejected him in the worst way, again the person he thought he could love broke his heart. It happened first with Tyler when he was still in Ireland and now with Liam, and Niall and really tired about that. Before he knew it, he began to sob, rivers of tears came from his eyes and his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"Hey Nialler, do not cry love" Harry’s protective side took the upper hand, he sat on the bed to Niall’s left, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him allowing him to cry on his shoulder "Shh, it's ok. I'm here" he whispered softly in his friend’s ear "We’re all here for you"

Louis followed Harry’s example, he sat down on the other side of the bed and took Niall’s right hand squeezing it tightly. After a few seconds Niall squeezed back always keeping the head close to Harry's neck.

Zayn hated to see his happy and joyful friend so broken and soon he felt his eyes burn, since he didn’t like to show his emotions in public the boy turned around doing his best to hold back the tears, he knew he had to be strong for Niall . Meanwhile William watched the scene without showing any emotion, he had always been good at hiding his feelings although there was a deep concern in his eyes.

"Maybe..." Zayn began trying not to think about his friend who couldn’t seem to stop crying "You might have to talk to Niall later about what happened" William looked up meeting Zayn’s eyes "Or maybe not talk about it at all"

William was about to answer but it was preceded, to the surprise of everyone, by Niall "N-no..." hr let go Louis’ hand and pulled his head away from Harry's neck "I-I want to do it now... so I can try to forget it sooner…"

"But Niall-"

"Thanks to your incredible support Haz" Niall said with a smile to his friend "And thanks Louis, thanks Zayn" he looked at them one by one. Despite the wound on his head, his sodden cheeks and red eyes everyone could sense the determination in his voice "I wanna talk to William. Alone"

The boys looked at each other, finally Louis nodded "Alright Nialler, we're out here. Call us if you need something"

Niall smiled warmly "Thanks lads"

The boys made their way to the door, before leaving Harry turned one last time to Niall, it seemed he wanted to say something. But after a couple of seconds he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"This is what I call a family" William commented before watching the Irishman who returned his gaze "You’re very lucky to have friends like them"

Niall smiled and his eyes softened "Yes indeed. They’re like brothers to me, always ready to protect me"

William took a chair to sit in front of Irishman who was still sitting on the bed "Harry seems particularly fond of you”

Niall chuckled but as happened before his smile faded almost immediately "There is one thing Harry told me about Liam when I started working with him"

"What is it?" William asked calmly even though his forehead was slightly furrowed.

"That he trusted me and you" Niall said, looking up "He trusted our judgment and... he said it wasn’t wrong to give Liam a chance"

William nodded sadly "I see. This explains his emotional reaction"

There was a long pause, William kept his eyes on Niall who, for his part, tried to maintain eye contact, but it turned out to be more difficult than expected. Niall waited until the older boy would say something, but after more than five minutes of silence the Irish realized that their roles were reversed: it was William who was waiting for Niall to say something, not the contrary, and judging by his patience he didn’t seem he wanted to push him to speak until he was ready. And the Irishman felt a sense of gratitude for him.

"Where do I start?" he asked after a long pause.

"From the beginning" William said quietly, all his attention focused on what Niall had to say.

So Niall spoke. Words came out of his mouth so easily that once he started he thought he'd never stopped talking. But he didn’t speak only of the fight with Liam, the young Irishman started from further back before the Christmas holidays. He spoke of how he and Liam had come close to each other in recent weeks, he described the joy he felt when they decided to have breakfast together on weekends and how, day by day, their relationship seemed to improve. And then he spoke about the period during Christmas holiday and how he knew that he didn’t want to be only a friend to Liam, he wanted to try to be something more because he realized that, against all odds and all logic, he fall in love with that serious, grumpy, unhappy and at the same time kind, protective and basically perfect boy.

"I thought..." his voice cracked, more tears fell from his eyes "I thought he could feel the same for me... but I was wrong. And... and the only thing I wanna do now is hate him... I wanna hate everything about him for what he did to me..." Niall sighed "But I can’t... I can’t hate him because I'm in love with him... and it hurts..." William looked up looking at him with his unreadable expression "Why... Why does it hurt so much?" he seemed to be begging for an answer.

"Because it's real" William said softly.

The boys were sitting in the waiting room, Harry and Louis were talking with Margaret while Zayn was immersed in his thoughts, Kate was there too, she was holding a glass of whiskey. When William came into the room the boys stood up.

"Margaret, he has some questions for you" Margaret nodded and walked into the other room, closing the door behind her, William took the glass of whiskey from Kate’s hands "Thanks" and  he drank it all in one breath.

"Wilson’s waiting for you in the newsroom" Kate said when William gave her the empty glass.

“Good" he turned to the boys "I just want to say that I’m very sorry for what happened, Niall is a wonderful person and he didn’t deserve this, none of you deserved it" he looked at the boys one by one "And I hope that one day you can forgive the serious error of judgment that I made" and without waiting for an answer he left the room.

Kate was about to follow him out but she stooped at the last second "I know that I have no right to speak" she began with some embarrassment "But I’m working with William for two years, since I was elected to the student council. He has done so much for this university and for the students who attend it and believe me, no one is more sorry than him for what happened to your friend. This all situation made him very upset" Kate looked down and left the room.

"It made him very upset. Really?" Harry asked ironically “What about us?”

Zayn rolled his eyes "Harry..."

"What? We trusted his word! And he-"

"Weren’t you the one who said it was right to give Payne a chance?" Zayn said, he felt his anger increasing "If you blame William for what happened then you should blame yourself too!"

"What did you say?" Harry approached his friend with a challenge look.

"Boys" Louis intervened worried "This is no time for bullshit"

 "What now?" Harry asked, not hiding his anger "Are you saying it's my fault, huh?"

"No!" Zayn replied "I'm just saying that the one and only responsible about this is Payne!"

"But William assured us that Niall was safe!" Harry shouted "He-"

"He simply trusted his best friend!" Zayn said, interrupting him "If you blame William ‘cause he trusted Liam then we’re all to blame, including you, because we all trusted him!"

Harry was about to answer but he was preceded by a voice behind him "Stop boys"

The boys turned, Niall looked at them with a sad smile "I appreciate your incredible support, but please don’t fight. I hate when you do it" he took a step toward them "And please don’t blame William for what happened and don’t blame yourself as well. I'm not doing it”

His words and his eyes made disappear all the anger that Harry and Zayn felt at that moment "Group hug?" Harry asked with his usual smirk.

Finally Niall smiled sincerely "Absolutely" and soon he found himself surrounded by his friends he loved so much. After a long series of hugs (and kisses on the cheek from Harry) Niall returned to his bedroom saying he wanted to be alone a few minutes.

After he entered the room he sat on the bed and dialed a number on the phone, he didn’t have to wait long to receive an answer "Hello?"

"Mom…"

"Niall honey, I'm so glad to hear you! How are you?"

The Irishman felt more tears falling down his cheeks and he couldn’t hold back a sob.

"Sweetheart..." Maura’s voice became worried "What is it, love?"

"Mom... I was wrong about him..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Liam" Niall said with another sob "I-I was wrong... He doesn’t feel the s-same for me ..."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. You want to talk about it?"

"N-not really... I just wanted to hear your v-voice..."

"I'm here love, whenever you need me I will always be here"

Niall nodded even though he knew his mother couldn’t see his, but hearing her voice was a huge comfort to him "I miss you" he whispered.

"I miss you too, sweetheart" Maura said softly.

And for a few minutes Niall was home again.

* * *

William stood at the dark wooden door he knew so well. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and knocked, waiting to be called, his eyes locked on the golden plate: _Headmaster Office_

"Come in"

The boy came in, shutting the door behind him. It was a large office decorated in a modern style, in front of him there was a man sitting behind a large desk, behind him there were large windows. The man didn’t exactly have the characteristics of a headmaster: he was quite muscular, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up on his elbows and the top three buttons undone and simple blue jeans.

"Hi William" he said with a smile that William returned "Hi Simon" he sat down on one of the two black armchairs in front of the desk, there was another gold plate on the table before him: _Professor Simon Cowell_

Simon put his hands on the desk and looked at the young boy in front of him "What happened today" he began without hiding his disappointment "-is terrible and unacceptable"

"I know"

"I thought Liam overcame his drinking problem"

"He wasn’t drunk this time" William looked away "He hasn't been touching a drop of alcohol for over seven months... No, he was perfectly aware of what he was doing and this-" the boy closed his eyes "-disgusts me even more"

Simon just nodded "You know, I just talked to your dad"

William looked back at him "You did?"

"I wanted the advice of a friend and John has always been good with advices. Just like you"

William smiled, his father and Simon attended the School of Finance at that same university and they became best friends. Simon was like an uncle to William because he knew him from the day he was born.

"I thought giving him some time could help him" William said softly "I've never pushed him to talk about it because I believed that, with time, he would have been better. But then weeks became months... months became years. And yet nothing has changed" a single tear fell from William’s left eye "I stood there motionless as my best friend became something else, he was falling into complete darkness and I stayed there without doing anything to help him!"

"William..."

Several tears fell silently from his eyes "I did nothing! I kept telling myself that he needed more time, and you know why?" finally their eyes met again "Because I was afraid of losing him... I was afraid that talking about the most painful moment of his life would have brought him away from me..." William laughed, it was a terribly cold and sad laugh "And it happened. I lost him... probably forever..."

Simon sighed "You’ve done everything possible to help him and you know it"

William shook his head and looked away again "Maybe it's my fault that Liam has become what he is today... I couldn’t bring him back to who he once was... and I fear there is anything else I can do..."

"We've all made mistakes with him" Simon said "Maybe I should have acted differently, I should have done something already the first time he punched one of the students. But I didn’t for the same reason you didn’t push him to talk about it: none of us wanted to make him suffer again after what his father did" Simon sighed "It was a serious error of judgment, and now we're paying the price"

"I believe..." William swallowed "I was blind. I didn’t see the consequences of my decisions, I allowed Liam to manage his pain on his way because I didn’t want to make him suffer more than he does every single day... and this is the result of my cowardice! I was so afraid of losing my best friend that I decided to do anything to help him! I'm just selfish and coward!"

"Okay that's enough" Simon said with a much more authoritative voice "You've done much more than what an ordinary person, in your current conditions-" and he glanced at William’s cane "-would’ve done" William sighed "You’ve always been by his side. I remember that until a few months ago he had a big problem with alcohol, he was so drunk that he couldn’t distinguish reality from memories. And don’t think I forgot that once he hurt you too"

William looked down, he could still feel the pain he felt when Liam’s fist hit him on the face almost a year before "But despite all of this you were there" Simon continued "You helped him overcome his addiction without even needing to send him to therapy. You have done a lot for him”

"Apparently not enough because now we’re here. And I don’t know what I should do, Simon. I don't know what I’m going to do and I don’t even know what I’m going to say” William sighed heavily "God, I'm so tired" with his hands he rubbed his eyes

"You know William, you’ve always been the wisest boy I've ever known" Simon said sincerely "I know in front of a difficult situation you’re able to take the right decisions, so now I want to ask you a question" their eyes met, it wasn’t clear which one had the most penetrating gaze "What would you do in my place? What would be your decision if you're sitting behind this desk?"

William remained silent for more than a minute but he never looked away. After the long pause he sighed "We both know there's only one thing to do"

Simon sadly nodded "Yes, we do"

Finally they both looked away, Simon began to write something on his computer while William focused his gaze on the big window behind Simon "What will happen now?"

"I think-" Simon began "-he should begin therapy, perhaps with a psychologist. I'll talk to an old friend of mine, she could help him"

"It sucks" William commented coldly.

Simon looked away from the computer screen to the boy sitting in front of him "I know. But it's the only choice we have. Liam suffered too much traumas during his life, traumas that changed him drastically. His mother died when he was a child, then his father kicked him out of the house" he looked back at the computer "And now this" and he pressed the button to print the document "Like you said, there's nothing else we can do"

Simon turned and took a document printed by the printer behind him, he read it carefully before signing it "I can give it to him myself, if I want"

William shook his head "No. I started this and I'll finish it"

Simon nodded sadly before putting the paper in an envelope and giving it to William. The boy took it, put it in the inside pocket of his jacket and, after what seemed like hours, he stood up from the armchair toward the door.

"William" the boy turned "How do you feel? I know you did therapy a few days ago, is there any news?"

"I just lost my best friend, Simon" he had a miserable look, he was completely broken "Frankly... I'm already dead" 

* * *

Liam did exactly as William told him: he went to his room and he was now looking at the ceiling, trying to find the right words to justify his behavior, though he knew that this time words weren’t enough. In his mind there were so many images, one worse than the other: there were the faces of the people who were there looking at the scene, the face of his father who returned clear in his mind as if the man was in front of him, the furious faces of Niall's friends who came there to help him. But the two faces that upset him were those of his best friend who looked at him with a look of disapproval and anger and Niall’s gaze: injured... broken... betrayed.

Only then he fully realized what he had done, remorse became so huge that his stomach hurt and never as at that time he wished the Irish was in that room with him because Liam wanted to hear his voice, see his angelic face, look into those beautiful blue eyes. And the idea that maybe he wouldn’t be able to do it again scared him to death, the idea that maybe he lost him forever terrified him.

Another thing that terrified him was what would happen when his best friend would come into the room, he knew he fucked everything up and that William wasn’t going to forgive him so easily this time. But he was William, the person who most of all gave people another chance, the person who most of all saw the good side of people…

Liam sighed "Just like him..."

He just realized that Niall had all those features, maybe it was for that reason, plus the fact that he was extremely beautiful, that Liam was in love with him. It happened again several years before when he developed feelings for William, but his best friend would never have felt the same love Liam felt for him because, unlike Liam, he wasn’t-

"Gay" Liam said to himself for the very first time in more than two years, since when he decided to hide that aspect of his nature after what his father did to him.

Suddenly the lock clicked and William entered the room, closing the door behind him. Immediately Liam got out of bed, ready to face his friend and explain to him that he had no intention of doing it, that the situation had got out of hand, that he understood that he made a mistake. So he opened his mouth to speak, but he didn’t even have time to say a word that William interrupted him.

"No Liam! Nothing you want to say can interest me!" his blue eyes were throwing flames, Liam had never seen his best friend so serious, so disappointed "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Will..."

"Shut up!" and Liam closed his mouth "You hurt people, Liam! You do it because you believe you have the right to do it but it’s not so!" William walked to the end of the room, stopping in front of the window "Have you ever considered the fact that I was the only one in these years who believed in you?" he asked without looking back "Everyone said I was crazy, everyone said you didn’t deserve my friendship, my generosity and certainly you didn’t deserve my trust! You know what I answered?" and he turned “I said that you’re the most important person in my life and that I was proud to be your best friend"

Liam could feel tears fill his eyes with the only effect of making William even angrier "And try to control yourself for God’s sake! You starting to look like you care!"

"I... I care" Liam said, wiping the tears from his cheeks "I do car-"

"Liar!" William shouted forcing Liam to take a step back "Maybe once you cared, but now you don't care about anything or anyone but you!"

"William... please..."

"I’ve given you many chaces!" William continued inflexible "I forgave your mistakes, your lack of respect. I helped you in any way a friend can help another! I believed in you, I always believed in you as I always believed that one day you would come back to the light... but you didn’t. Clearly what I did to help you didn’t work, so I’m forced to change strategy" William sighed heavily and he had to use all his strength to say the next words, hiding his momentary weakness behind a unreadable look as only he knew how to do "So we’re over!"

Liam swore that the floor beneath his feet just disappeared "What... what do you mean?"

"We’re over Liam! Our friendship’s gone, everything we shared over the years is now gone!"

Liam shook his head and put his hands on his hair as he began to cry "No! No, no..."

William nodded, without showing any mercy "That's how it works. You said you like being alone? Then you’ll be alone!"

He headed for the door but Liam grabbed his arm, forcing him to stare at him "I-I won’t let you" he had cheeks covered with tears and his face was almost disfigured by pain.

William grabbed Liam’s shirt and brought their faces so close that their noses were almost touching "Do not test me!" his voice had never been so threatening.

"You... you c-can’t do this..." Liam whispered, his voice breaking with despair.

"Actually I can. I just did"

Liam looked around confused, tears fell from his eyes as waterfalls "No no..."

"You fell into the shadows Liam" William said trying in every way to control his emotions, even though the only thing he wanted to do was to scream in despair. But that didn’t stop him "And I don’t know anymore who you are. But surely you're not the wonderful boy you once were, the same boy I was proud to call my best friend"

He left his friend’s shirt and stepped back "And in case you're wondering" he added as he took something from his inside pocket "You're officially expelled" and threw Simon’s letter on the floor. Liam looked up with wide eyes, he moved his mouth to say something but his voice was stuck in his throat because of the shock.

"You’ve got three days to get your things and leave" William looked away, he could no longer look at his friend in the eye "Simon will talk with an old friend to let you do therapy..."

Liam could no longer restrain himself, he collapsed on the floor starting to sob. William turned to the door trying his best to hold back tears "I... I suggest you look for a job... you need money from now on..."

Behind him Liam cried even louder, William decided it was now time to leave the room, slowly he opened the door and walked out without another word.

"P-please..." Liam whispered still crying "I-I... I'm sorry... I need y-y-you..." but there was no one who listened. And Liam knew he now lost the two most important people in his life: William and Niall.

And the pain was so strong that Liam thought he was dying.

When William went into his room the first thing he did was pour water on a glass, then he took his usual pills and after he put them into his mouth he drank the refreshing liquid to send them down into his stomach. He placed the empty glass on the desk and turned to the small table beside the armchair where he often sat to read while Liam used to sit on the couch complaining about how his day had gone. For a few seconds William felt no emotion.

And then it hit him. With his left hand he gripped the edge of the table and threw it to the ground dropping the objects that were above, then with a shout of rage and despair he threw his cane across the room, breaking a lamp. And then he collapsed on the floor, just as Liam did, and he started to cry as he had never done before.

* * *

The next morning, Niall joined the boys for breakfast very late even if the marks under his eyes and his tired face were proof that that night he hadn’t slept at all.

"Morning…" he muttered, sitting beside Zayn.

"How do you feel Nialler?" Louis asked with a reassuring smile not too convincing.

Niall sighed "Like shit"

"Hmm, nothing has changed then" Harry joked, to the delight of the boys Niall chuckled "Asshole"

They spent the rest of the breakfast as if everything was normal, none of them wanted to talk to Niall about what happened or push him to do so because they knew that both physically and psychologically what happened the day before had upset him a lot. Louis heard Niall crying for most of the night, the Irish tried to suppress his sobs with the pillow but that didn’t prevent Louis to hear him.

Anyway, for Niall it was very hard not to think about what happened considering that practically the whole school talked about it as if it was a worldwide scandal, and Niall hated the way people whispered behind his back.

"Fuck, I'm late with my homework"

Zayn chuckled "When you're not Haz?"

"Shut up!" Harry said as Louis and Zayn laughed.

Niall was drinking his coffee lazily when l he saw him "William" he said to himself before getting up, the boys followed him with their eyes. William was holding a cup of hot tea and was heading for an empty table, he walked more slowly than usual and, judging by his face, he didn’t have a good sleep as well.

"Hey, Will"

William turned and smiled "Hey, kid. How do you feel?"

"I've been better" Niall said with a small smile "Never slept?"

The older boy nodded "Just like you, apparently"

"Yeah I..." Niall ran a hand through his hair "It wasn’t one of my best nights"

William nodded again "And your head?" he asked, pointing to his left temple.

"Oh" Niall instinctively touched the wound with his hand "It hurts, but the painkillers help" he answered truthfully. He didn’t know why, but talking to William about what happened was incredibly easy, much easier than talking to his best friends. Perhaps because Niall regarded William as a victim as much as himself.

"Well, I hope you can get well soon"

This time it was Niall’s turn to nod "Listen..." he turned around, the boys were watching them "Um, do you want to join us?" he asked, pointing to the table behind him.

William watched the Irish’s friends sitting not far away from them "Oh, I don't think it's a good idea" he said smiling slightly.

"Please, I don’t want to see you having breakfast alone"

William looked down "You know, I don’t think I'm welcome and frankly-"

"Frankly-" Niall began "-if you don’t sit at our table then I'll sit at yours. In any case, we’ll have breakfast together. And don’t worry about the boys, I told them that it’s not your fault and if they dare to say otherwise I'll kick them in the ass"

William watched the younger boy with his penetrating gaze, then he smiled "You're quite stubborn, aren’t you?"

"What did you expect?" Niall said with a laugh "I'm Irish. Come on, eat with us" and he returned to his table. After a moment of hesitation William followed him, as he neared Zayn shifted to allow him to sit beside him.

"Thanks" he said before sitting.

"No problem, lad" Zayn said kindly.

Niall sat down in front of William across the table beside Harry and Louis.

"Hi boys" William greeted them politely, if he was nervous or if he felt uncomfortable he didn’t show it even if Niall, who already knew him well enough, could feel a tiny amount of tension in his voice.

"Hi" Harry and Louis said at the same time. Harry in particular stared at William with particular intensity.

"So what happens now?" Niall asked for his friends surprise.

William took a sip of his tea before answering "Things will return to normal, at least I hope. Jackson Wilson, of Imperial College Post, is doing his best to prevent the university's Facebook site will become a gossip page where each student can say whatever they want about what happened"

"I don’t think it’s working. Everyone talks about it" Harry pointed out not too gently and he got a look from Zayn who mouthed the words _"Don’t start"_

"You're right" William said, unlike Harry he spoke in a gentle and calm voice "That's why I sent a statement to Wilson where I specifically say this is a private matter, I also asked to respect Niall’s privacy" and he took another sip of tea "It will be published tomorrow, students will listen to me"

"And if they don’t?"

Zayn rolled his eyes as Niall put a hand on Harry’s shoulder "Haz, please"

"It's just a question" he said without looking away from William who didn’t seem intimidated at all.

"I doubt there's anyone who knows the students of this campus better than me Harry, no who has greater faith in their wisdom and judgment” William's voice was calm as always but definitely more authoritative "And it is my belief that they will respect our _common wish_   that this matter doesn’t upset Niall more than it has already done"

Harry, after several seconds of silence, nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer or perhaps because he knew he was fighting against a granite wall because William was too good at saying the right thing at the right time and in the right way.

"You'd be a good politician" he said after looking away "You know exactly what to say and how to say it"

Niall, Louis and Zayn exchanged glances, it wasn’t clear if what he Harry just said was a compliment but William decided to take it as such "Thanks"

A long pause followed that brief moment of tension. Niall had still a question, but a part of him didn’t want to make it because he didn’t want to know the answer.

"What will happen to Liam?" he asked finally.

The boys looked at Niall at the same time, they didn’t expect that question because they believed that their best friend couldn’t care less about Liam’s fate, but they would have been lying if they said they didn’t care about the answer. William instead waited a few seconds before looking up at the boy sitting in front of him and Niall recognized pain in his eyes.

"Liam has been expelled" he said flatly "He will leave the university in the coming days"

"What?" Niall basically expected it, but confirmation provoked a strange reaction, he felt strangely empty.

"Oh, finally!" Harry commented. From under the table Zayn kicked him on the leg "Ouch! What the fuck?!"

"For once Harry, shut the fuck up" Zayn said, rolling his eyes.

"What the hell-"

"Boys!" Niall said frustrated "Please don’t start a fight!"

Neither Harry nor Zayn seemed willing to surrender so easily but they decided to interrupt their discussion for the moment, although both refused to look at each other from that point on.

"As I was saying-" William continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted "-Liam will leave the campus in the next few days, what he did couldn’t be overlooked"

"Of course" Harry muttered and he got a disapproving look from Zayn who had to use all his willpower to don’t kick him again.

"So, he’ll go back to his parents? To his family?" Niall asked, despite all that happened the idea of not seeing Liam again didn’t like him.

William sighed. The answer was that he didn’t have a  real family, not anymore anyway. Since his father kicked him out of the house Liam went to live with William and his parents who accepted him as a second son. But now William didn’t know what would have happened between them and the idea that maybe they would take different roads caused him a pain that couldn’t be described with words.

"I don’ know what will happen" he finally answered without bothering to hide his sadness "I fear that what happened will change everything"

After those words William got up "Thank you for your company" he said watching the boys one by one, including Harry "It was good to spend some time with you, it's like being with a family" his eyes shone, they were obviously wet "And yours is a very nice family" and he turned away to leave.

"Wait" Niall said, getting up "If you want you can have lunch with us, I mean... we enjoy your company"

William was about to answer but he was preceded by Zayn who got up as well "Niall's right, we appreciate your company. I mean, we’ve never had the opportunity to get to know you as a friend and, like, I'd like to"

"I'd like, too" William said after a brief pause "But not today... today I'm not in the mood"

Niall nodded "I understand. So... maybe tomorrow?"

The older boy smiled "See ya, kid" and with those words he went away.

Niall sighed, suddenly he lost his appetite "See you later"

"Where are you going?" Louis asked, confused.

"In the library or somewhere else where I can think" and he left the bar without another word.

"Did we say something wrong?" Louis asked, looking at the two friends, but he got no answer.

Zayn sat down "You're an idiot!"

For the first time after several minutes Harry met looked back at Zayn "Excuse me?"

"You’re an idiot!" Zayn said again "You and your stupid comments! Can’t you see how much all of this is hard for him!"

Harry chuckled coldly "For him? I thought Niall was the victim"

"He just lost his best friend! Those two were inseparable, there is no one in this damn university that has such a strong bond with William, none other than Liam!"

"Oh so we have to forgive him! That’s what you're saying?" Harry asked angrily.

"Guys…"

"I never said that!" Zayn said "But how would you feel if one of us would be expelled uh? How would you feel if one of your best friends could no longer stand by your side?"

Harry wanted to answer but he realized he didn’t know what to say, at the end he looked down "As I thought. So next time try to be nicer to him!" Zayn said before getting up "He's a victim just like Niall" and he walked away leaving Louis and Harry alone.

Harry sighed "I acted like an asshole, didn’t I?" he asked, looking at his friend next to him.

Louis shook his head "No, you acted like a friend. But I think Zayn’s right, we can’t blame William for what happened. Anyway, now that Payne’s expelled it's all over"

Harry nodded, even though he had the strange feeling that, for some reason, it wasn’t over at all.

* * *

Liam stayed in his room all day, he was lying with his back on the floor and he felt like shit. That night he never slept, he cried like never before and several times he ran to the bathroom to throw up, his body and his mind hadn’t got over the shock of what happened. He lost everything: his mother died when he was a child, his father kicked him out of the house and now he lost his best friend and the boy he was in love with. He wanted to cry but his eyes were so red and tired that they didn’t have the strength to do it again.

"I fucked everything up..." his voice was a little more than a whisper "This is no life..."

With an enormous effort he got up from the floor and watched his room, his eyes fell on a frame of a picture above his desk. Liam walked over and took it feeling a familiar pain in the stomach, it was a picture of him and William sat under a tree: Liam had his back against the trunk while his best friend was leaning against his chest. Judging by their age it must have been done at least five years before: William didn’t have his black cane, Liam was shaved and his hairstyle was very different, his hair covered all his forehead making him look like one of the Beatles. But the most interesting thing was his eyes: he was happy and joyful and in his eyes there weren’t anger, sadness or resentment, there were only joy and love.

"I-I'm sorry... I failed you..."

Thanks to William he managed to live without his parents and when he met Niall he decided that perhaps it was time to change. But now he did the worst mistake of his life, he lost them both and without them his miserable life didn’t make sense.

"It’s time to end this..." Liam sat in the chair, he took a blank sheet of paper and a pen and he began to write, barely able to hold back the tears. When he finished he put the letter inside the frame that contained the photo, he took a key and went out of his room for the last time.

After lunch, William returned to his room, he felt terribly tired and his leg pain was stronger than usual. Immediately he took three pills from one of the many boxes of medicines he had and swallowed them without even drink some water. He decided he wouldn’t attend his classes that day and probably even the next day. When he looked up at his desk he saw that something was wrong, there was a frame with a picture that wasn’t there that morning.

"What the…"

William took it and recognized it immediately, soon he felt tears forming in his eyes "My friend" he whispered touching the frame with his fingers. On the desk there was a key, the key of Liam's room. Did that mean he was gone? Did that mean he left the campus forever? Then he felt there was something in the back of the frame, so he turned it and saw something sticking out from the space where there was the photo, the boy opened the frame and immediately a folded paper fell to the floor.

William put the frame on the desk then he took the sheet from the floor realizing that it was some kind of a letter. So he sat down in his armchair and he began to read it, he recognized immediately the calligraphy.

_Dear William,_

_I thought about what you said to me and I found out that you were right. You've always been right. And after all that you’ve given me during these long years, I've still disappointed you and I'm so sorry for that._

_"_ Oh Liam..."

_I didn’t know where was the limits for my actions. I didn’t know how to get out of the tunnel. I had to invent new rules to justify my behavior. I thought, as you told me, I had the right to be angry with the world and with the people who inhabit it. But I was wrong and now I pay the price for biggest mistake of my life. I can’t go back, I lost my way. Like you always say, we are who we choose and we try to be, and I chose to be a monster that ends up hurting even the only people who still love him._

William felt tears fill his eyes.

_Since I can’t escape from what I've become, then maybe I should die..._

William didn’t never read the rest of the letter, he dropped it on the floor and ran out of his room without even bothering to close the door, walking as fast as possible.

With his left hand, he took the phone, his fingers were shaking but he managed to enter Liam’s number before holding the phone to his ear "Come on, answer... answer, answer..." but after many rings the call ended "Dammit!"

He turned along a corridor that would take him to the parking lot while he tried to call him back "Get out of the way!" he shouted to a group of students. He finally reached the parking lot, the phone kept ringing, the call would end soon again.

But then William stopped immediately, the call was accepted "Liam?"

No answer, the only thing William could hear was the sound of the wind "Liam speak to me! Please!"

Still no answer, there was a strange noise in the background, something was moving on rails "I love you" William gasped hearing that voice "Goodbye"

"Liam wait!" but the call ended "Liam..." he tried to call him back but there was no sound, Liam turned off the phone.

"Shit!" William ran a hand through his hair, he was desperate. He didn’t know where Liam was and had no idea how he could help him this time, but definitely he wasn’t going to stand there motionless while his best friend committed the biggest mistake of his life.

"Will?"

The boy turned to find a confused Niall who was walking toward him with a worried look "Niall! Thank God! I need your help!"

"What happened?" the Irish asked visibly worried.

"Liam!" William said with trembling voice "I think he wants... he wants to commit suicide!"

"What?!"

Immediately after that the two boys walked side by side between the cars parked in the parking lot "We’ll take my car" William said trying to go faster despite his leg "You’re gonna drive"

Niall nodded, he didn’t ask why he had to be the driver and sincerely he couldn’t care less "Do you know where he is?" he asked, unable to hide the fear and anxiety in his voice.

"No" William answered honestly "I heard the sound of the wind while we were on the phone. He must be on the roof of a building"

"A roof of a building?!" Niall didn’t believe his ears "How the fuck are we supposed to find him if we only have this information?!"

Suddenly William stopped "Rails" he said to himself.

"What?"

"As I spoke with him I heard a noise, the noise of a train" their eyes met "It must be in a building close to the rails"

"The train station?" Niall asked hopefully.

William shook his head "No, there's too many people there. It must be a place where no one goes”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because he could do it here, at the university. But he didn’t, he surely chose a place where he could be alone, just when he does every time he’s upset”

"But... but we can’t be sure! And even if your intuition’s right, how do we find him?" Niall asked, putting his hands on his hair, the thought of Liam jumping from a building terrified him more than anything in the world.

"Hold this!" William threw his cane and Niall who caught it, then the older boy pulled out his cell phone and opened Google Maps "Okay, rails. Let's see...” his voice and his hands were shaking as he tried to find some useful clues in the map "Not here, let's see here... maybe here... no, here’s full of factories, full of workers and..." he looked up at Niall “The old industrial area" he said more to himself than to others.

"Old industrial area?"

"It’s full of abandoned buildings... and freight trains travel close to that area. Come on!" he took the cane from Niall’s hands and walked to where his car was parked.

"Are you sure it's the right choice?" Niall asked worriedly.

"I am not at all! But it's the only choice we have... our only option" William said before approaching one of the car "Here we are, Niall jump in"   

Niall looked at the car with wide eyes while William took place on the passenger seat "What… what the fuck is that?!" he asked, looking at the white Maserati.

"A bloody car! Now get in!"

"But... how... how the fuck am I supposed to drive this... this monster?"

"Niall! Get in this damn car NOW!"

With a nervous grunt Niall sat in the driver's seat "Keys" William handed them to the Irish. When turned on the car the engine noise was so loud that Niall gasped "Oh fuck..."

"Ten minutes" William commented ignoring that last comment "Ten minutes and we're there. Let’s go! When you came out of the parking lot turn right and then straight"

Niall’s heart was pumping like a drum, he pressed on the accelerator and he suddenly he had the feeling of piloting a plane considering the power of that car, but he would do anything to save Liam.

"How did you find out?" Niall asked when they were in the street.

"I found a letter in my room" a sudden realization struck his mind "What an idiot! I acted exactly as his father did! How could I be so stupid?!"

"Liam’s father?" Niall asked in confusion "What’s so important about him?"

William didn’t answer right away because he didn’t know whether he had the right to do it, but inside he knew Niall deserved to know the truth because only then he could understand "He kicked him out of the house"

Niall turned around so quickly that the bones of his neck snapped, he wasn’t sure he understood "What?"

William sighed "Liam lost his mother when he was only 9 years old, in a terrible accident. Two years later, when he finished elementary school, he and his father moved to Wolverhampton. Neither of them could live in their old city, in their old house after what happened"

William looked at Niall who returned his gaze "Geoff, Liam’s father, has always been a man with great expectations of his son, and for many years Liam never disappointed him. He was the best in everything: he was good at every sport, he was a model student, he was the most popular boy in high school. There were no limits fot Liam and his father was so proud of him, because Liam represented everything that he expected from a son" William sighed "But there was a problem, Liam didn’t seem interested in having a relationship. He had some girlfriends, but those relationship never lasted long”

Niall felt a strange twinge in his stomach, it wasn’t the time to admit it but the Irishman felt a significant dose of jealousy thinking that some girls had the opportunity to hang out with him, call him boyfriend... or kiss him.

"I was the only one who knew the truth" William looked back at Niall who was focused on the road "Liam is gay"

Niall swerved violently and he nearly lost control of the car, several cars sounded their horns "Shit!" when he managed to regain control he looked at the older boy with wide eyes "Is he?"

"Oh don’t pretend you didn’t suspect it" William commented "Did you see the way he looked at you? Basically he was eating you with his eyes"

Niall blushed violently so he decided to look at the road to avoid making an accident or maybe just to hide his blush.

"However" William continued, pretending not to have noticed Niall’s reaction "For two years he held that secret inside him. His father kept asking him why he wasn’t dating some pretty girl since they all had a crush on him, and Liam never told him the truth because he was too afraid to disappoint him, plus he didn’t want to make him suffer"

"Make him suffer?" Niall asked, confused "I don’t understand"

"Like I said, Geoff had high expectations for his son in every aspect of his life including the private one. He expected that Liam would’ve married a beautiful woman and have some children, he wanted every aspect of Liam’s life to be perfect and conform to what he considered to be the best. He suffered the trauma of losing his wife, and Liam loved his father too much to give him the disappointing news that his only son is gay, you understand?"

Niall thought back to his own experience, about how much he was scared that his parents wouldn’t have wanted a gay son and how he fought to keep his secret inside himself "Yes, I do"

"The day that Liam graduated with honors and a scholarship for university his father was so proud, I never seen him so happy before" William sighed again "And that night, after a party, after lots of laughs and wonderful moments, Liam told him"

The eyes of the two boys met again "And that changed everything" William said sadly "Geoff was furious, Liam wasn’t the perfect son he used to love so much, not anymore. So, after a terrible fight, he kicked him out of the house and the day after he disappeared from the city. They never saw each other again"

Niall had tears in his eyes "It's… it’s terrible..."

"And I behaved exactly like him! I didn’t even let him say his version... I didn’t even bother to listen to him! I went away without waiting for an explanation just like his father did! I made him live the same nightmare a second time! My God, my God... what have I done?"

"Relax" Niall said with an energy he didn’t believe to have "We'll find him. We’ll save him. Everything will be fine. What’s the direction? "

"Wait" after a few seconds William pointed to a road "Here, turn right"

Niall nodded and turned right in one of London’s many streets "Do you really think we're going in the right place?" Niall asked.

"I don’t know"

"Do you think... do you think he's still alive?" Niall was in desperate need of answers.

"I don’t know"

At that moment the traffic light at the end of the street became orange. Niall grunted "Shit"

"Faster!" William ordered.

"Wha- it’s about to become red, I must-"

"I said faster!" William grabbed his cane with his right hand and pressed it on Niall’s foot pushing it on the accelerator.

"Will! The fuck you doing?!"

The car increased the speed, Niall shouted and tried to avoid cars that were ahead of them, he turned right and then left trying to keep control of the car while all the road cars sounded their horns.

"We’re not gonna make it!" Niall shouted terrified.

The traffic light turned red, Niall screamed in terror when their car crossed the intersection at the same time when cars were coming from opposite sides of the road. Niall expected to hear at any moment the noise of a terrible accident, but fortunately the other vehicles stopped abruptly to let them pass before playing their horns.

"What the fuck William!" Niall shouted, he could swear that his heart would come out from his chest "What the fuck do you have in your head?! We almost had an accident!"

"Shut up and watch the damn road" said William as if what just happened was something not too important.

"My God, you're crazy! I almost had a cardiac arrest! Do you always drive like that?!"

"I don’t drive!" he replied impatiently “That’s why I asked you to do it!"

"You don’t drive?!"

"For your information I don’t even have a license! Liam is my driver if necessary”

Niall looked at him like he was crazy "Are you kidding me?!"

William looked at him as well "Look at my face. Does my face tell you that I'm kidding?"

"I can’t believe it..." Niall said after a few seconds "You don’t even have- how the fuck did you bring this monster to London?" he asked, referring to the Maserati

"Liam and I come from the same city remember? Since we always go home together we decided to use one car for our journeys and after the last Christmas holidays we decided to use this one"

"And if Liam is not with you doing your personal driver?"

"Hello? I'll call a cab or something like that, now can you focus on the damn road please?"

Niall looked back at the road, shaking his head "Incredible! He doesn’t even have a license"

William rolled his eyes and checked the time "Six minutes. At the next crossroad turn left and then straight and we’ll be at the old industrial area"

After just over a minute they came to a road leading to a full area of abandoned buildings, they could see the rails of the train hidden behind some of them “Here we are" William said with a gasp.

After stopping the car, Niall jumped out of the vehicle, followed by William.

"You see him?!" Niall asked, feeling the anxiety and fear that took control over his body.

William stared at the buildings but he saw nothing "No..."

They looked for the presence of someone but the place was completely abandoned "We were wrong..." Niall whispered and immediately felt his heart stop. They were wrong, that was the most important decision of their lives and they had chosen wrong. Niall put his hands on his hair as tears began to fall from his blue eyes.

"No!" William said "This must be the place!"

But it seemed that he wanted to convince himself more than consider the idea that they were in the wrong place. Niall looked up to the sky, perhaps for ask God for help, perhaps for cling to the hope that someone there could help them. That was when he saw him.

"Liam!" Niall shouted with all his breath "Liam! Don’t do it!"

William turned around and followed the Irish’s eyes. Liam was on the edge of an old warehouse, he seemed to be looking at them but he didn’t answer to the desperate shouts of the other guy, maybe because he couldn’t hear him. Or maybe because he didn’t care about what they had to say, because he already made his decision.

"We must go up there!"

Niall nodded "Come on!" and he ran towards the entrance of the building. William grabbed firmly his cane and ran as fast as he could but he wasn’t able to ran as fast as Niall because of his leg. When he finally entered the building he found Niall near an elevator.

"Fuck!" he shouted "It doesn’t work!"

William wasn’t surprised, that building was falling apart and it was clear it didn’t receive energy anymore. But if Liam was on the roof it meant only one thing, that there was another way "Come on, this way"

William walked along a corridor with Niall just steps away from him when they finally saw the one thing that could help them. Niall overcame the other boy, running as fast as he could.

"The stairs! Come on!" Niall began to climb the stairs as fast as possible.

William looked up to see how many flight they had to do, it seemed that those stairs never end and he could already feel sweat on his forehead. Stairs had always been his weak point since he needed the cane to walk.

"Will!"

Niall’s voice brought him out from his thoughts, the Irish was leaning against the railing of the third flight and he was watching from above "Come on! You can do it!"

"Yes…" William said not completely sure "Yes, I can do it"

So he grabbed the railing with his left hand while his right hand held the cane and, with all the speed that his body allowed him, he began to climb the stairs.

Meanwhile Liam was staring into space in front of him, tears were coming down his face but he was crying silently, without uttering a single sound "Just one step..." he whispered to himself "Just one step, and it will be all over..."

Liam closed his eyes, he was ready to jump because he hated his life. He wasn’t going to suffer again, never.

But his brain had other plans and it brought to his memory all the wonderful moments he lived with William during his life: the day they became friends, the day Liam confessed his sexuality. The day William told him about his illness and Liam promised him that he would always be there to protect him and that they were going to fight that illness together. And then his father rejected him breaking his heart and throwing him into a vortex of darkness from which he failed to get out.

Tears fell from his eyes as rivers and Liam began to sob "I-I'm sorry... I'm s-sorry...”

And then a couple of blue eyes like ice lit by the sun appeared in his thoughts, they were the most beautiful and perfect eyes Liam had ever seen. They were Niall’s eyes, the eyes of the wonderful and perfect boy he had fallen in love.

Niall ran as he had never done before jumping three steps at a time, suddenly he heard a noise and a cry of pain so he watched from the railing to see what happened. William, who was three flights under him, fell and he was trying to get up.

"William!" Niall came down some steps but he didn’t have time to go far because William stopped him "Don’t worry, keep going!"

"But... what about you?"

"I'll join you on the roof" William answered wiping sweat from his forehead, he was incredibly pale "But I can’t go faster, you have to go without me"

"But he needs you"

"No! He needs you" their eyes met and Niall felt the familiar feeling of being examined under a microscope "Now go!"

Niall, reluctantly, left the other boy and continued to climb the stairs as quickly as possible. William sighed and, with all the strength he still had, he got up from the cold concrete. Despite the pain that struck every centimeter of his body he continued to climb those stairs, he had committed the grave mistake of abandoning his greatest friend once and he wasn’t going to do it again.

Meanwhile, Liam forced to push those fucking memories in the back of his head. Nothing would stop him, he was ready. Suddenly he heard the sound of a door slamming against a wall and immediately he heard that damn and at the same time wonderful Irish accent.

"Liam! Don’t do it!"

He turned, Niall was running toward him "Get away from me!"

Niall stopped instantly, he had heavy breath, he was covered in sweat and his legs muscles ached because of the race on the stairs. But still he found the strength and courage to take a few steps forward.

"Get back!" Liam shouted approaching the edge of the roof.

"No Liam" Niall said calmly.

"What-what did you say?"

"For too long you’ve shut people out from your life. But not this time"

"Make another step-" Liam said with anger “-and I swear I'll jump!"

"Really?" Niall asked, without stopping "Then I will too"

Liam's expression was so surprised it could be funny if it wasn’t for the seriousness of the situation "W-what?"

"Do you want to jump?" Niall asked "Then I'll join you"

Only at that moment Liam realized how much the Irish was close to him "No... No you won’t"

"You really want to test me?" Niall asked, he even managed to do a weak smile "I'm pretty stubborn remember?" he didn’t know why the fuck he was saying those things but he had no time to think of the right words to say.

Meanwhile William continued to climb stairs, but unfortunately the cane on which he rested the majority of his weight slipped and he fell again, his elegant suit was a complete disaster, he was sweaty and every centimeter of his body screamed in pain.

"Liam James Payne! If you jump making me do all this work for nothing I swear to God I'll bring you back to life only to personally kill you!"

The two boys stared at each other for more than two minutes, but eventually Liam forced himself to look away and went back to look at the empty space in front of him.

"Liam, look at me" Niall's voice was soft and kind "You look at me"

Liam turned his gaze back and saw that the other boy was even closer. Then Niall reached out "Give me your hand"

He stared at the boy's hand, then looked into his eyes and shook his head, more tears fell from his eyes "I can’t... I told you I would hurt you... I'm just a monster..."

"No” Niall said trying to hold back tears "You’re a person who just needs to be loved. So let me love you"

"I...  I’m not able to love... not anymore" his cheeks were completely wet "You deserve someone better..."

"I want you. Because I know that beneath that hard shell and the bad boy mask you've built there’s the most amazing boy I've ever met, a nice, protective and sweet boy"

Liam sobbed "I can’t..."

"Liam" Niall repeated softly and took another step toward him, they were now so close that Liam could feel Niall’s breath, as always it smelled of fresh mint and it was extremely relaxing "Give me your hand"

Liam turned his head and closed his eyes, he had to take one step and then everything would end, only one step. But after several long seconds he was still there, his legs didn’t move.

"Liam, please..."

And then, finally, he reached out, grabbing Niall’s soft hand and both moved away from the edge. He looked up at Niall who smiled as his eyes filled with tears.

Liam placed his right hand on the boy's cheek and removed a tear coming down "I hate to see you cry" he whispered.

Then Niall wrapped his arms around Liam, who immediately returned the hug. The two boys hug tightly, Niall with his head resting on Liam’s shoulder, breathing his scent while Liam he ran his fingers through Niall’s blond hair. At that moment they both felt at home, their home.

William opened the door leading to the roof and found Liam and Niall embraced, their faces hidden on each other's shoulder. The boy sighed and closed his eyes "Thank you..." then he felt his strength leaving his body, he leaned against the wall and sit on the floor.

Only then the boys broke the hug "Will" Liam whispered, running toward him, followed by Niall.

The two boys knelt in front of William and Liam for a moment couldn’t believe his eyes, his friend seemed another person: he was sweating, his skin was very pale, his hair a mess and his clothes were a complete disaster.

William opened his eyes and found himself face to face with Liam "I'm sorry..." he whispered "I'm sorry for everything, I..."

Liam shook his head and put his finger on his friend’s lips "Shh, don’t worry. This is all my fault" more tears fell from his eyes "Once again I must ask your forgiveness... even though I don’t deserve it..."

Unexpectedly William began to laugh, Liam and Niall looked at each other "You made me..." William couldn’t finish the sentence because of his laughs.

"I know" Liam said, looking down "I fucked everything up"

William shook his head "No, you made me run" and he kept laughing.

"I… what?"

"You made me run, Leeyum. Remember? I hate any physical activity, and you just made me run for fifteen flights of stairs"

Liam smiled and cried at the same time, but they were tears of joy "Only you can find the positive side in any situation" he kissed the forehead of his best friend before hugging him tightly.

"Don’t… don’t ever do that again..." William whispered at Liam’s ear.

Liam nodded and began to cry "I'm sorry... I'm so s-sorry..."

"I know. I'm sorry too"

"I love you" Liam whispered.

"You better do, because you owe me a new suit"

Liam laughed and so did William before joining their foreheads "I love you too, my friend"

Niall laughed and watched the scene trying to hold back tears. After another long hug Liam wiped his own tears from his cheeks and stood up before he reached out to his friend still sitting on the floor. With the help of his best friend, William stood up while Niall handed him his cane.

"Thank you... for saving him" William whispered weakly.

Niall smiled "Let's get out of here yeah?"

William nodded "After you" he said pointing to the door leading to the stairs. Liam and Niall entered but before they were able to get off the first step they heard a noise behind them. When  they turned around they both saw William leaning against the wall, something was wrong.

"William?" Niall asked worried. The older boy had a strange expression, confused and scared at the same time and he was terribly pale.

Liam frowned "Hey, are you alright?"

"No..." William answered swallowing "I don’t… I don’t feel alright at all actually…" and soon after that he lost his balance.

"Hey, easy" luckily Liam grabbed him, preventing him from falling "What's the problem?" he was obviously scared.

William looked at him, for a few seconds nothing happened. Then his right hand dropped the cane to the ground and, for Liam and Niall’s horror, he began to spit blood. The sketches hit Liam on the shirt and a few drops even reached his face.

"William!" the boy lost consciousness.

"Oh God!" Niall shouted.

Liam had his eyes wide open and he needed a few seconds to realize what was happening. Then he looked at Niall with the most scared expression ever "We must take him to the hospital!"

* * *

Liam and Niall were sitting next to each other in the empty waiting room, Liam's back was leaning back on his chair while Niall was leaning forward, his elbows on his knees while he stared at his feet. Occasionally a doctor or a nurse walked in front of them but neither boy paid attention to what was happening around them, their minds were too full of thoughts and concerns.

"He has cancer"

Niall turned his head and looked at Liam, the boy stared at an imprecise point of the wall in front of them, his expression was unreadable, but his eyes shone slightly "What?" he asked finally realizing for the first time the words Liam said.

Liam lowered his head slightly, he waited a few seconds before answering "William" and he glanced at Niall who could now clearly see that Liam's eyes were full of tears "William has cancer" and after those words he looked back at the wall.

For several seconds Niall said nothing, the truth hit him like a cold shower during the coldest period  of winter "What kind of cancer?" he asked, hoping it wasn’t something too serious.

Liam sighed "It is a particular form of… of multiple myeloma"

 _'Oh fuck'_ Niall suddenly thought he could no longer breathe.

"You’re studying medicine, just like me, then you should know the characteristics of this form of cancer"

As if standing in front of a professor Niall listed the description he read in the book "Is a cancer of plasma cells, a type of white blood cell normally responsible for producing antibodies"

Liam nodded "And as you know there is no cure" he said flatly "Not yet at least"

"But... but this kind of illness only affects old people"

Liam nodded again "As I said, it is a particular form of it" then he chuckled sadly "Obviously he had to have a rare and incurable illness didn’t he?"

Niall sat up straight, he didn’t know what to say and part of his brain hadn’t yet realized what was happening. Immediately he shifted his gaze on Liam’s shirt, he went to the bathroom to wash his face but the blood spatter on his shirt were still visible. And so that was the truth, a cruel and terrible truth, Niall thought. There were so many questions he wanted to make, but soon he realized that learning more about that matter wasn’t important at that moment, the only important thing was Liam.

Niall didn’t think twice, he stretched out his left hand and took Liam’s right hand squeezing it, shortly after Liam squeezed back and that gesture was enough to make him drop some tears from his eyes. Niall shook his hand even stronger while he felt that his eyes were suddenly wet, after a few muffled sobs Liam looked up at the ceiling, slamming his eyelids to let out the last tears. Then his breathing became more regular and a nice quiet spread into his body and into his mind, there were many thoughts in his mind but those liberating tears helped him calm down.

He turned slightly toward Niall and gave him a smile of thanks before leaving his hand. Niall wasn't offended or hurt by that gesture, he knew that it wasn't easy for Liam to show his true emotions so the Irish just gave him a reassuring smile before looking at his own feet. 

For several minutes both were silent until Niall spoke again "Can I-" he hesitated momentarily "Can I ask you a question?"

Liam didn't answer immediately, it was obvious that he was considering what to say and honestly he didn't want to talk about William's illness, not now, but he thought that a no would be too rude considering what happened.

"You can" he simply replied, he would decide what to do according to the question.

"How long have you been friends?"

Liam looked at Niall surprised, of all questions he wasn't at expecting that one one. And what's even more strange was that he really wanted to answer because it was referring to one of the luckiest moments of his life. He looked back at the wall, but a genuine smile appeared on his lips "We were both 11 when we first met. It was the luckiest day of my life, although I obviously didn't know it yet"

Niall nodded, he thought the same about the day when he met Harry, Louis and Zayn.

"He's the best person I've ever met" Liam said with all the love that his voice could convey. Niall smiled before looking back at his feet.

"Well..." Liam continued "Maybe-" Niall looked back at him, but Liam didn't return his gaze "Maybe one of the two..." he cleared his throat and Niall realized that Liam was blushing "Maybe one of the two best people I've ever met" he said at last and finally he looked into Niall's eyes, no longer he could cover his obvious blush and Niall immediately realized he was blushing too.

Then Liam approached the other boy face and Niall did the same thing as if they were two magnets, they stopped for a few seconds, their mouths a few millimeters away from one another. And then, finally, Liam closed that tiny space that at the time seemed so huge. Niall felt a chill down his spine as his lips touched Liam's, the kiss was very simple at first, but after a few seconds became much more intense, perhaps because it contained a lot of emotions that both were carrying for too long: pain, loneliness, sadness and above all, an incredible desire to love someone and be loved.

Liam grabbed one of Niall's hands while he put his free hand behind the neck of the boy who was kissing to keep him closer to him. He pressed his tongue against Niall’s mouth and soon he had full access, his tongue explored every corner of Niall's mouth trying to pick up even the smallest taste, then he allowed the Irish to do the same with him and felt a chill when Niall pushed his tongue into his mouth.

When they parted they were both breathing heavily, their lips were pink and they had red cheeks. They kept their mouths so close that it seemed they kept kissing, Niall opened his eyes and so did Liam, both captured in each other's gaze. Liam made a small smile immediately returned by Niall who gently took Liam's hand, tangling their fingers together. Both turned their head slightly to look at their joined hands, their faces were leaning to one another.

"God, the best kiss of my life" Liam said with all sincerity that his voice could convey.

Niall chuckled "I always wanted to do it, but I was too scared"

Liam kissed his forehead "We're two assholes, aren't we?"

"Definitely" Niall said before kissing him again, this time more gently. But after a few seconds Liam broke the kiss "What?"

Liam looked at the bruise on Niall’s left temple "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry that I hurt you"

"Hey" Niall said softly, taking his hand "Don't worry yeah? The past is in the past"

"But-"

"Liam listen, you made a horrible thing we can not deny it" Niall smiled "But that doesn't mean you're a horrible person. Not to me at least"

Liam felt tears fill his eyes, he didn't believe he would be able to feel again so much joy "Thank you" he whispered before connecting their lips again for a brief kiss that Niall returned willingly. Now that they tasted the taste of each other's lips they could no longer have enough of it but they knew that making out in the waiting room of a hospital wasn't advisable, also they had a common friend in the operating room and for respect  to him they decided to stop their kissing session, choosing instead to keep their hands connected as they waited for some news.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?! I know that all of you were expecting the moment when these two idiots would kissed XD how was it? Was it exciting or boring and predictable as fuck? Please let me know with a comment.  
> Also, nothing against Liam's father, sorry Geoff if I made you a horrible man XD
> 
> PS: For those of you waiting a bit of sexual stuff please forgive me and have patience, maybe in the next chapter I'll write something but I'm not sure. Surely there will be some smut on chapter 13, I apologize if until now I didn't write anything but I needed their relationship to develop slowly


	12. FIRST STEPS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I finished the chapter like two weeks ago but then I realized it didn't work so I had to rewrite it. And then there were some parts that still didn’t convince me and I had to rewrite them several times, I’m not even sure if I made a good job... this chapter was the most difficult to write so far, so I hope you’ll enjoy it.

Niall and Liam were waiting.

They were waiting to have some news, waiting the arrival of a doctor who could update them on William's conditions. They waited in a shared and pleasant silence, the only link between them was their tangled hands. And for both of them it was a very good comfort.

Niall had many questions and many thoughts inside his head: he now knew the truth, William had cancer and probably the Irish was the only one who knew it besides Liam. But why did he choose not to tell anyone? How long was he fighting against that illness? How much was his situation serious? Was he going to die soon?

Niall swallowed thinking about that last question, he didn't even want to think about the possibility that William could die. No, William had to survive. He had to do it for Liam. The Irish didn't even want to imagine what would have happened to Liam if his best friend, his family, would die. And anyway Niall himself wouldn't be able to handle it because he considered William as a true friend and he didn't want lose him. Especially because he was the person who brought Niall and Liam so close and the Irish was very grateful for that.

Liam for his part couldn't take off Niall's soft, delicate, innocent lips from his head. He felt extremely lucky he had the chance to kiss something- someone - so perfect, someone who literally saved his life by sending it upside down. Liam closed his eyes and concentrated all his attention on the hand he was holding: the Irish's skin was soft and delicate, it gave off a heat similar to the sun's rays, a heat that went from Liam's hand straight to his heart and his mind. He could feel the sweat on Niall's hand (and basically on both their bodies) due to race up the stairs they had done, he could smell Niall's scent, he could hear him breathing slowly... and he liked it. He liked it a lot. And it was time for Liam to prove it, it was time for Liam to open his heart.

"I'm working on a possible therapy"

Niall turned to the boy next to him "What do you mean?"

Liam stared back and Niall felt a chill down his spine, because Liam wasn't looking at him with his usual serious, indifferent and almost angry look. No, his gaze was soft, his eyes were kind, his face relaxed and there was a little smile on his lips. Liam looked like a completely different person and Niall realized that the wall he built had collapsed and the bad-boy mask was gone.

"You once asked me what I'm working on" Liam said "You know, all those papers I use to take notes and those huge books of Medicine. I'm trying to find a cure for multiple myeloma"

Niall realized that, after all, he wasn't surprised by that information. Liam chuckled slightly "I know it sounds stupid. Fuck, it's probably stupid" he ran a hand through his hair "But when Will told me about his illness I promised him that one day I would find a cure, one day I would save him just like he saved me. So I enrolled in the Faculty of Medicine and I started doing research on that damn illness hoping that one day, after graduation, after specialization, after years of research I could get out of a fucking laboratory with the right care to take care of my best friend and all the people who fight every day like him"

Niall couldn't stop the smile on his lips, that was the real Liam Payne.

"I know it's stupid but-"

"It's not" Niall said, squeezing Liam's hand "It's not at all. I think it's the noblest goal a person can have"

And Liam blushed slightly "It's just a dream, but-"

"You'll make it real. I'm sure of it"

Liam felt his heart speed up, he knew that the battle he and William were fighting was an almost impossible challenge, but Niall's support gave him an energy he hadn't felt in a very long time. He gave him a hope he believed he lost. That was what made Niall unique, he could find the good side of things in every situation, his energy and his happiness were like a fire that warmed Liam's heart.

The boy didn't think twice before pressing their lips together again, Niall was initially surprised but then he kissed back as if it was the only right thing to do at that time. Liam broke the kiss after a few seconds but kept their foreheads together "Sorry... it's just... you make me feel emotions that I've never felt before"

Niall chuckled and that sound sent butterflies into Liam's stomach, God how much he loved when the Irishman laughed in that special way "You're doing a good job yourself. I've never felt these feelings for someone else"

Liam smiled but his smile didn't last long "You know... there's one thing I have to tell you" he said slowly "It's the reason why I've been... yes, a real asshole, it's why I kept shutting people out from my life... including you" he took a deep breath "You see... my father... he kicked me out of the house... and- "

Niall took his hand again "Don't say anything else" he whispered softly "William told me"

"He did?" Liam asked, there was no anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a private matter"

Liam shook his head "Don't worry. William made the right choice, we have to trust each other after all. Perhaps one day I'll personally tell you everything that happened... but not today, not now"

Niall simply kissed his nose and smiled "When you'll ready I'll be here. Anytime"

Liam nodded before joining their foreheads again, he felt so calm, so relaxed, he felt safe. He felt at home.

After a few seconds, Niall opened his eyes and his breath caught in his lungs "Liam?"

"Hm?"

"The doctor…"

Liam turned quickly following Niall's eyes and saw a woman dressed as a surgeon walking toward them, she was probably less than 40 with brown eyes and black hair. Her name was Anna Evans, she was the doctor who told them that William needed surgery to stop internal bleeding and that she was going to do it personally.

Liam and Niall got up immediately "How is he?" they asked at the same time, both of them had the feeling that their heart would come out of their chests.

"He's weak, but he's fine right now" Dr. Evans answered. Niall closed his eyes and sighed deeply while Liam ran a hand through his hair trying to hold back tears.

"We managed to stop the bleeding with a non-invasive surgery. We'll keep him here until tomorrow, the time it takes to check if his condition will remain stable" she took a short pause while the two boys in front of her exchanged a quick hug "I don't know what happened and it's none of my business" she began without hiding the reproach in her voice "But as his friends you should know that his health conditions are very delicate, so whatever you were doing please don't repeat it"

"Don't worry Doctor" Niall said with a sigh of relief "It will never happen again"

"Is he awake?" Liam asked hopefully.

Dr. Evans nodded "He wants to talk to one of you actually" Liam was ready to follow her "Who of you is Niall Horan?"

There were several seconds of silence before Niall took a step forward "It's me... but why-"

"He wants to talk to you" she explained before turning around. Niall turned to Liam who simply smiled and nodded  "Go"

Dr. Evans looked at Niall "He's waiting"

After a moment of hesitation, Niall approached her and followed her through the transparent glass doors that separated the waiting room from the corridor where the patients' rooms were. They walked until they reached one of the last rooms.

"He's here" Dr. Evans explained, pointing to the door in front of them.

Niall closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and came in, closing the door behind him. William was lying on the bed, his back resting on big pillows and his hands over the blankets that covered him to the waist. He seemed very tired but despite everything that had happened only a few hours ago he smiled kindly "Hey kid"

"Hi" Niall smiled and sat down on the chair next to the bed, to William's left "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine thanks"

There were a few seconds of silence, Niall didn't know what to say and as always he felt like William was reading his soul as he stared at him with his penetrating gaze. The Irishman had to look away and shortly thereafter William spoke again "I guess you're wondering what the hell happened to me" he began quietly and Niall looked at him again "There's one thing I need to tell you, I really believe you have the right to know that. I have-"

"I know" Niall interrupted him "Liam told me" he looked at the boy on the bed and he was surprised at what he saw. There was no rage, embarrassment or anything on William's face, he seemed pleasantly surprised and... impossible, Niall thought. He seemed happy.

"Ah, so he told you? Good" he nodded with a satisfied expression "Yes, very good" he commented as if Niall had just shown him an ambitious school project.

And Niall really didn't understand, he just found out that the boy in front of him had a serious form of cancer, how could it be good?

"Um... I don't understand, how-"

William raised a hand to interrupt him "See, if he told you the truth about my condition it means he trusts you"

"Well..." Niall began "I don't know. I mean... he was about to commit suicide and then you started spitting blood and... I mean, I think he was just upset and he just needed, you know, to talk to someone"

"No, kid" William sentenced "Liam is not a person who needs to talk about his problems with people. Only someone who has got his trust can hope to know the truth directly from him, he would never have told you if he didn't trust you. And he trusts you, a lot"

Niall smiled and he wasn't surprised to realize that he was happy to hear those words. But there were still so many questions in his head and he didn't know if he had the right to ask them, he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" William asked kindly, as a parent does to a son who doesn't want to confess that he stole some candies.

Niall sighed deeply and nodded, he knew he had no reason to be afraid "I guess you come here when you disappear from the campus don't you?"

"Yes. I come here once a month for a therapy that is helping me fight this illness"

"Is it painful?" Niall asked worried.

"Hmm, the therapy is not painful"

 _'But...'_ Niall thought.

"But sometimes the side effects cause me some small problems"

"I'm sorry" Niall said, looking down "I... really, I'm sorry. You don't deserve it"

"Often we can't decide what we deserve and what we don't, but we can decide what to do with the time that is given to us. And anyway, I'm lucky enough"

"Lucky?"

William pointed to his head "I've still got my hair" he answered as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Niall chuckled "Right, that's the most important thing isn't it?"

"Of course it is" William said, winking.

"Yeah I guess you're right, um... why does nobody know you have cancer?"

"Ah, I'm afraid it's my fault" William replied, chuckling slightly "When Liam knew about my illness I specifically asked him not to say anything to anyone and, in exchange, I wouldn't have pushed him to talk about what happened between him and his father until he was ready. Let's call it a pact we made several years ago, before starting university" then he sighed "It was a huge mistake"

"Sorry?"

"It was a mistake, a mistake I made that was destroying both of us. But luckily we met you" and he smiled kindly "I thank anyone who has had a role to send you to Imperial College London"

Niall blushed and smiled "You always knew I was the right person for him" it wasn't a question.

"I've always hoped it"

"How did you understand it?" Niall asked with huge curiosity.

"I told you, the day we had our little conversation. You're different from everyone else"

"Because I'm kind?" Niall asked remembering William's words that day "But you are too"

"You suffered just like him, I saw it in your eyes when I first met you. Of course I couldn't be 100% sure but I had the feeling that you and Liam were more similar than it seems. When I started knowing you, I realized what the difference was between you two: you had the strength and the courage to start over, you didn't exclude people from your life like Liam did and that's just what he needed, somebody that showed him that love is still possible"

"You... do you really think that about me?" no one had ever said anything like that to Niall.

William nodded "Believe me kid, there is much more in you than it appears"

Niall blushed slightly before asking another question "Uh, I don't want to be rude... but why did you want to talk to me alone? I mean, your best friend is out there and he can't wait to see you. Why did you call me and not him?"

"There are some things I'd like to discuss with you" William answered quietly "First: now you know about my illness so I have to ask you a favor"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Nobody can know it" William said slowly.

"Oh…"

"I trust you Niall and I'm glad Liam told you the truth. But I have to ask you to keep this information for you and you alone. Can you do it?"

Niall didn't know the reason for that request and since William wasn't going to give him an explanation the Irish didn't ask questions "Of course, count on me"

"Good" William said, satisfied "Second: I think it's useless to tell you that Liam is definitely in love with you-" Niall's stomach jumped, in love... it was a very beautiful word "-I'm quite convinced that you feel the same for him don't you?"

"Yes" Niall answered, blushing "Yes I do"

"Good, then let me give you an advice: don't be in a hurry, start your new journey with Liam slowly"

"What do you mean?" Niall asked confused.

"After all you've been through I truly believe you need to take this relationship calmly, one step at a time and in the right direction"

Niall frowned "I don't understand. Do you think we aren't meant to be together? Do you think we are making a mistake?"

If William was upset by the accusatory tone in Niall's voice he didn't show it "Not at all" he replied calmly "But I think both of you need to take some time to elaborate all the different kinds of emotions you've felt in these last days"

"Elaborate our emotions?" Niall really didn't understand, what did those words mean?

"Listen William, I appreciate your advices, I really do. But I can't understand what you're trying to tell me, Liam and I are fine and we're ready to start this relationship. That's what we both want and you know it"

William looked at him with an unreadable expression, after a long pause he nodded "Okay, I trust your judgment. So, I think Liam has waited long enough don't you think? Do you mind calling him?"

Niall forgot the brief moment of tension between them and smiled "Sure!"

After a few seconds he came back to the room followed by Liam. William smiled "Hi, sorry if I made you wait"

Niall leaned against the wall thinking that Liam wanted to sit on the chair next to the bed, but the boy had other plans and after taking off his shoes he jumped on the bed.

"Hey! There's not enough space here!"

"Fuck off!" Liam said pushing his friend to one side of the bed so he could lie next to him "You scared me to death!"

William rolled his eyes "Talk to the boy who was about to jump from a damn building!"

"Touché" Liam took a small bottle of tea from the bedside table next to the bed and started drinking it.

"Oh my God" Niall laughed, that scene was one of the funniest things he had ever seen.

"That should be for me" William muttered.

Liam shrugged "So?"

"Nice way to treat your best friend" William snorted "Sometimes you're really an idiot"

Niall couldn't stop giggling, this side of their friendship was something completely new to him. He understood that it was a private and intimate aspect of their relationship that they didn't show in public and Niall felt lucky to have the opportunity to know also this aspect of their friendship.

"Maybe. But I'm your favorite idiot" Liam said proudly.

"Yes" William whispered "Yes you are"

The two boys stared at each other for several seconds, their looks were extremely serious. Then Liam hugged his friend tightly and started sobbing on his shoulder.

"Okay" he whispered in Liam's ear, hugging him tightly "I'm here Leeyum"

"I thought... I thought I l-lost you..." Liam said in tears.

William chuckled "Lost me? I'm not a bunch of keys"

Liam laughed but he couldn't stop the tears coming out from his eyes. Even Niall was moved by that scene, Liam seemed so broken.

"Liam, look at me" William whispered breaking the hug before looking the other boy in the eyes "Stop crying. You have already shed too many tears"

"Sorry... it's just..." Liam sniffled "It's all my fault... and... for a moment I thought you were... you were..." he couldn't even say that word. He lowered his head and narrowed his eyes trying to hold back tears.

"Liam" very gently, William placed his right hand under Liam's chin, forcing him to look at him "Look at me" their eyes met again.

"I'm not going anywhere" he whispered "Not today. And if, one day, you won't be able to see me anymore-" William put a hand on his heart, Liam's body immediately relaxed "-search me here and you'll know you're not alone" then he smiled "Even if the space inside your heart is getting a little tight considering there's someone else claiming his place"

Liam laughed and looked at Niall who simply smiled "Good" William said, seeing that his friend wasn't crying anymore "Now get out of this damn bed!"

"Yeah alright, commander" Liam kissed him on the forehead before getting off the bed, sitting down on the chair "Niall?" he asked, pointing to his lap.

Niall blushed but he didn't think twice before sitting down on Liam's legs. The Irish leaned his back against Liam's chest who immediately wrapped his arms around him before resting his head on Niall's shoulder. Both giggled and blushed, it was a magnificent feeling.

"Alright lovebirds" William teased them making them blush even more "What are your plans now?"

"Well" Liam began with the most authentic smile William had seen for several years "I don't know I mean, all this is so new to me and... I don't know I think I'd like to spend some time with Niall"

"Of course" William said raising an eyebrow "And where exactly do you think to spend time with him? I remind you that you've been expelled"

The smile on Niall and Liam's mouths disappeared at the same time "Oh shit!" Niall exclaimed, rising from Liam's lap, after all that happened they completely forgot about that particular "What do we do now?" Niall asked "You've been expelled! I don't... how can we..."

"Niall" William said quietly.

"This is not right! Now that we want to be together we can't do it!"

Liam stood up from the chair and put his hands on Niall's shoulders to calm him down "We'll find a solution Ni. Don't worry"

"Liam, listen to me" William said again. But the boys in front of him were so busy to reassure each other that they didn't realize yet that the solution of all their problems was in front of them.

"Everything will be fine"

"I don't think so" Niall said sadly "I want to have a chance to see you every day and not just on weekends or something! There must be something we can do"

"Guys…"

"I could find a job. A job and... and a flat close to the campus. So you can come visit me anytime you want"

"A flat?" Niall asked, almost terrified, it all seemed so difficult "But how are we going to-"

"Guys!" William shouted "Shut up! Both of you!"

Liam and Niall closed their mouths, they almost forgot there was someone else in the room "Good" William sighed, grateful for the sudden silence "Now calm down and listen to my words. Maybe we have a chance to fix things"

"Really?" Niall asked hopeful "What can we do?"

"We need to talk to Simon and explain him what happened"

Niall frowned "Simon?"

"The Rector" Liam explained.

"Simon Cowell? But..." Niall didn't understand "Why should he help us?"

"Because I know him since I was born. He and my father have been friends for a long time, moreover Simon knows Liam pretty much since I know him myself and that can help us. We just have to explain what happened and why it happened, hoping that he'll eliminate your expulsion and-"

"He won't" Liam said, interrupting him.

William threw him one of his piercing looks "I was talking. And anyway, why are you so sure he won't?"

"It wouldn't be professional" Liam answered "It wouldn't be right"

William was silent for a few seconds, he was obviously considering the situation "Niall?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to Liam alone" Liam and Niall looked at each other "It's not that I don't trust you" William added "But I would be grateful if you leave me a few minutes alone with my best and stubborn friend"

Niall chuckled "Of course, also because I need the toilet"

When he left the room, Liam felt something strange inside his stomach. It wasn't possible he already missed him was it?

"Do you miss your boyfriend already?" William teased him. Liam rolled his eyes because obviously William had to figure out what he was thinking. Sometimes he hated his ability to read people "Shut the fuck up! Anyway, we're not... I don't know what we really are. But I don't think we're officially engaged"

"All right, then I'll call you young lovers not-so-boyfriends. Sounds good?"

"Can you stop it?" Liam asked blushing "Anyway, it's not what we were talking about!"

"Do you even know what we're talking about?"

Liam frowned "What do you mean?"

"You say it wouldn't be right if Simon would give you another chance"

"That's what I think"

"Then you're an idiot!" William said, his voice rising, that took Liam by surprise "It was neither fair nor professional already the very first time, when he didn't expel you two years ago because you were so drunk to send a student to the infirmary!"

"Do you think I don't know it? I know that it's thanks to you two if they didn't kicked my ass out from the campus!"

"Then why don't you want my help this time?"

"Because..." Liam ran a hand through his hair "Because I don't deserve it!"

"If we explain to Simon the real reason of your actions, he will understand and perhaps he'll give you another chance"

"And what the other students will say, huh?" Liam asked "How will they react when they'll know that my expulsion has been canceled?"

"Technically, nobody knows you're expelled except us" William said quietly.

"That's not the point! Everyone will wonder why I haven't been thrown out and you know what will happen? They will come to you, William! They'll come to you and say that you and Simon think that I'm better than all the other students! They will say that another student would've been expelled the first time, while I'm still here after all the crap I did! And I don't want this harm your reputation. I don't want you take the blame for things that I did"

"My reputation?" William asked in a whisper "You don't understand, I need you"

Liam opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out from his lips.

"I need you Leeyum" William repeated, his eyes filled with tears "I need you to help me walk when the leg pain will be too great. I need you to massage my back when I'll throw up because of the therapies I'm doing. I need you to hold my hand the next time I'll spit blood... if you aren't at the campus with me, who will? Who will help me?"

"Oh, Will..." Liam wiped some tears down his cheeks and sat on the bed next to his friend, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

William leaned against him, breathing his scent "I cannot fight this illness alone Leeyum. I need you by my side"

"I'm here. I will always be, don't worry"

William chuckled weakly, only then Liam understood how much he was tired "I've told you once, I'm not worried if you're here with me" then he sighed heavily "God, I'm so tired... I need to rest..."

He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep in Liam's arms "Sweet dreams" he whispered before kissing his forehead.

When he left the room he found Niall who was reading a magazine, he couldn't stop the butterflies inside his stomach because he knew that he could spend hours looking at that wonderful boy without getting tired.

As if sensing his presence Niall looked up and smiled "Hey you"

"Hey you" Liam said, sitting beside him "William fell asleep"

Niall nodded "He deserves it. We drove him crazy didn't we?"

Liam chuckled "Yeah, he'll make me regret that I made him run for fifteen flights of stairs. He hates to struggle, as he hates any kind of sport"

"Does he really hate sports so much?" Niall asked, laughing.

"You have no idea" Liam answered chuckling but after a few seconds his smile vanished "He's a real fighter" his voice was little more than a whisper "He's fighting against this illness for nearly five years. He never gave up, he never showed to be afraid, he was never angry about what has happened to him" Liam sighed "Not even when the tumor compromised his ability to walk"

"That's why he needs the cane?"

Liam nodded "The metastases have spread on some parts of his body, at this moment the most damaged area are the muscles of his right leg "

Niall took his hand "He'll be fine"

"You know what really makes me angry?" Liam asked, looking at the other boy "That he's gotten worse in the last three years, during the darkest period of my life. I was supposed to stay with him, I was supposed to protect him" he felt his eyes burn "I... I promised him I would've protected him and that we were going to fight this fucking disease together... but I didn't. I spent the last few years getting drunk, beating up students and doing a lot of other crap instead of taking care of my best friend"

With his thumb Niall rubbed his hand "You've been through a lot"

"Yes, but he's the one who has the fucking cancer and I was supposed to take care of him" Liam ran a hand through his hair, trying to hold back tears "And I didn't, Niall... I wasn't there for him..."

"Well" Niall began softly "You're here now"

Liam looked at him and once again the perfect blue of Niall's eyes met his gaze. And Liam knew he didn't need anything else.

A couple of hours later a nurse told them that William was awake and wanted to see them "I just called Simon and told him that I'm at the hospital" he said when the boys sat next to the bed "We have a meeting with him tomorrow morning to explain what happened and why it happened"

"Will it work?" Niall asked hopeful.

"I think so. Unless your parents want Liam to be punished"

Niall frowned "My parents?"

"You're the victim, if you or your parents pretend that something have to be done against Liam this makes things much more complicated. You don't want this to happen, it seems rather obvious, but what about your parents?"

Liam looked down and felt a familiar sense of remorse in the stomach. And remorse mingled with fear because now there was another huge obstacle in front of the relationship between him and Niall. After all, what parent would want his son to date a boy like Liam.

"They won't say anything" Niall's voice brought Liam out of his thoughts "Because they don't know anything"

"Really?" William and Liam asked at the same time.

Niall shook his head "I didn't want them to worry. Thank God I kept my mouth shut then" and he chuckled.

That was another proof of Niall's perfection, although they were talking about the worst mistake Liam had done Niall was able to find the bright side of the situation and he was now laughing.

"Well. Very well" William nodded approvingly "This will make things easier"

"Wonderful, everything's good then?"

"Actually-" William began "-there might be another problem we need to fix"

"What problem?"

"Isn't it obvious? What will your friends think about your relationship with Liam?"

"My..." Niall blinked, his brain was connecting all the pieces "Oh fuck!" he shouted, rising from his chair "Oh shit! Fuck!"

"Hey! We're in a hospital, and what is your problem now?"

Niall had his eyes wide open and he was strangely pale "Fuck... I forgot to call them! They don't know I'm here! "

"Oh..." William said "This could be a problem..."

"Shit!" Niall put his hands on his hair. Why the fuck did he forget to call them?! He left the campus after noon to help William find Liam and now it was basically evening! This meant that they hadn't heard from him for more than five hours!

"Fuck!" Niall searched for his phone in his trouser pockets, but to his horror he realized he didn't have it "Fucking shit! I left my fucking phone at the campus!"

"Ni relax" Liam put his hands on his shoulders to calm him "Calm down"

"Calm down?! How the fuck-"

"Niall!" Liam said louder "Please calm down. Close your eyes and breathe deeply"

"Liam, I don't have time for a damn yoga class!"

"Trust me, close your eyes and breathe"

Niall wasn't convinced at all but he did as he was told, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Good" Liam's quiet voice reached his ears "Do it again" and Niall obeyed, Liam took his hands off his shoulders "Well, now another one"

After more than a minute Niall felt much better "Thanks" he whispered with a small smile.

Liam nodded before kissing his forehead, thanks to that kiss Niall relaxed even more "Okay, I have to contact my friends before they call the whole fucking Scotland Yard. Do you have a phone?"

"Look in my jacket" William replied, pointing to the coat rack where his clothes were. Niall looked in his jacket pockets until he pulled out a cell phone "Oh..."

William frowned "What does 'oh' mean exactly?"

Niall turned slowly, in his right hand he held a cell phone with the screen completely destroyed "I think it's broken..."

"Hmm, it probably happened when I fell on those damn stairs" there were a few seconds of silence, both Liam and Niall watched William waiting for his reaction "Well? Don't look at me that way, I can't fix it with my gaze! Liam, give him yours!" he didn't seem troubled at all about the conditions of his phone.

"Oh yeah of course..."

Niall took the phone from Liam's hands and typed Louis' number, after a single ring the call was accepted "Hello?" Louis's voice was clearly agitated "Who is it?"

"Louis... it's-"

"Niall!" Louis shouted on the other side of the phone "Oh thank God! Guys, it's him! Niall, where the fuck are you?!"

"Well..." he didn't really know where to start, but he didn't have time to answer that he heard strange noises on the other side of the phone, as if someone had taken the phone from Louis' hand.

"Niall, where the fuck are you?!" it was Harry's voice "You scared us to the fucking death!"

"I know I'm sorry-"

"Ask him where the fuck he is!" Niall heard Zayn's voice in the background "I've already done it you wanker! Didn't you hear?"

"It's the funniest thing I've ever seen" William commented randomly.

"Who... who's there with you?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

"Okay Hazza, don't freak out yeah? I'm at the hospital and-"

"At the hospital?!" there were other noises and then Harry's voice was replaced by Zayn's "Niall? What do you mean you're at the hospital? Are you hurt?"

"No Zayn I'm fine. I'm at the hospital with William and-"

"William?" Zayn interrupted him "Why the hell… no look, I don't wanna know it. Who's the phone you're using and why the fuck yours doesn't work?"

"I forgot it at the campus and..." Niall didn't know how to say it "I'm using Liam's phone"

"Liam?" Zayn asked "Who's this Liam?"

"Um... could be Liam Payne?"

Silence. A terrible and long silence. Then Niall heard that noise again, someone had taken the phone from Zayn's hands "Niall..." it was Harry, from his voice he sounded like he was going to have a cardiac arrest "What the fuck is going on?!" he shouted so loudly that the Irish had to remove the phone from his ear.

"It's a long story uh... I'll tell you everything when I get back"

"No! Niall don't hang up! Don't you dar-"

"God, they're worse than my mother" Niall said frustrated after ending the call "What do they think? That I can't take care of myself?"

"But you're like their little brother aren't you?" William asked, chuckling.

"Yeah, and they're a pain in my ass"

"Okay, now what do we do?" Liam asked, trying not to think that probably Niall's friends were going to kill him.

"You go back to the campus" William replied "You had one hell of a day and now you need some rest"

"But what about you?" Niall asked.

"I'll be fine, kid. Tomorrow morning you don't have to come and get me, Simon will"

"Why? I can do it" Liam said a bit offended.

"No Liam, now you two go back to the campus. You take a shower, eat something and get ready for tomorrow because it will be a long day especially for you Liam"

"You didn't seem so concerned about our meeting with Simon"

"First, I'm not 100% sure he'll cancel your expulsion so yes, I'm a bit worried"

"Great, this is really encouraging" Liam muttered.

"Second, I'm much more concerned about your friends, Niall" William continued, completely ignoring that last comment "I don't think they will be very happy about your relationship"

"Why bother?" Liam asked ironically "They just want to kill me"

"No they won't" Niall said "Well, I think they won't..."

William sighed "Let me ask you a question: What will you do, uh? Go around hand in hand pretending that everything that happened between you has never happened? They are your best friends Niall, you told me they're like brothers to you, yesterday they saw you while you were beaten by Liam, we can't forget it, and now you two are together or at least I think that's your plan. However, I don't need an explanation for this sudden change because I know both of you pretty well and because I've seen with my own eyes what you've been trough"

Liam and Niall exchanged glances.

"But they didn't. They didn't see what I did, they don't know your bond as I do and for these reasons they will never understand if you don't explain it to them. Only if they understand it, perhaps, they can accept it"

Eventually the boys left the hospital, they got into the white Maserati with Liam in the driving seat and headed for the university. They both knew he was right but they had no idea of how to explain to Niall's friends the status of their relationship.

Niall didn't really know what he was going to say because it wasn't easy to explain the feelings he felt for Liam and even more difficult was explain that Liam wasn't a monster at all and that he felt the same for him. But how do you convince your best friends about that when they saw what Liam had done to you?

Without thinking Niall touched his left temple, the bruise was very evident and in his mind there was still a picture of Liam who punching him. He knew it was just a huge mistake and that Liam was really sorry for what he had done, but despite his best efforts Niall realized he was a bit scared of his new relationship with Liam. They were gone from one extreme to another in less than a day and the Irish began to fear of not being really ready to take that step, he realized that perhaps a small part of him didn't trust Liam completely.

Was William talking about that when he said that both of them needed to elaborate their emotions after all they'd been through? Did William predict that Niall would have any doubt? Was for this reason that he suggested to take their relationship slowly? Niall felt bad because he responded to William's advice in a not too kind manner and now he found out that probably he was right. Of course he was right.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Niall turned to Liam, momentarily leaving his thoughts "Sorry?"

"Your parents. Why didn't you tell them what happened?"

"I told you, I didn't want them to worry" he said softly.

"Yes I know" Liam sighed "But... I mean, it can't be the only reason can it? I mean, maybe I would have done it..." _although I have no parents_ , he thought "Why you didn't?"

Good question, Niall had never actually thought about it "I don't know... maybe I didn't want to, like, ruin the description I made of you..."

Liam turned to him "What do you mean?"

"I talked about you to my mom. I told her I felt something for you but I didn't know, you know, if you felt the same. I told her that you're an amazing person even if you hide, or better, you were hiding your good side behind a mask... maybe I didn't want to say that the same boy I have feelings for-"

"Hurt you" Liam concluded.

"Yes" he whispered "I think, I don't know, maybe I wanted to protect you..."

Liam felt a few tears falling down his cheeks "Hey" Niall whispered "You're crying"

"No" Liam said with a forced laugh "I'm not... yes I'm crying..." and he laughed again despite his tears.

"I'm sorry if I upset you"

"Upset me? Niall, you are the most lovable and caring boy I've ever met... I'm crying because I never expected you to protect me after what I did and... fuck, I don't know how to say it..."

Niall took his right left and held it tightly "Don't say anything... I understood..."

Liam nodded, he squeezed the boy's hand trying to capture all its warmth before returning to concentrate on the road. For the rest of the journey neither of them spoke.

After parking the car in the parking lot they entered the building. The corridors were almost empty, they met only a couple of students who looked at them with questioning looks before reaching the hall where there was Niall's room.

"Well... then, see you tomorrow" Niall said, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah... see you tomorrow"

Liam tried to kiss him but at the last moment Niall put a hand on his chest, stopping him "Sorry, sorry... it's just..." the Irishman sighed "It's been a long day"

"Of course... I'm sorry..."

"No, it's not your fault it's just... I'm tired... and not in a good mood and-"

Liam put his index finger over his mouth "Don't worry" he whispered gently "See you tomorrow Ni" and gently he kissed his cheek. Niall watched him walk away with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground before he disappeared behind a wall, the Irishman suddenly felt a strange emptiness inside him.

With a sigh Niall walked toward his room with his heart in his throat, now he had to face his friends and he didn't really know what to say. The last time he found himself in a similar situation was when he didn't tell them that Liam was his partner for Professor Swift's project and they freaked out making him cry. And Niall was really tired of crying.

He opened the door of his room with a trembling hand, expecting his friends to shout against him, saying they were angry about everything that happened considering how they reacted when he talked to them on the phone.

So when he opened the door and put one foot into the room he was somewhat surprised to feel a pair of strong arms hugging him "You're back, thank God"

"I…"

Harry broke the hug to look at him "Are you okay?"

Niall didn't know what to say "I'm... I'm fine, yeah..."

Harry gave a sigh of relief "Good, you scared us to death Nialler"

Niall didn't have the time to understand what was going on because another pair of arms hugged him "You should've seen Harry" Louis said giggling "He's completely lost without you"

"Talk the one who said that Niall had been kidnaped by a psychopath"

"I was trying to be helpful Haz" Louis said breaking the hug.

Zayn took a step towards Niall and hugged him without saying anything, as was his custom, but with the same affection shown by the other boys. After giving him a few pats on the shoulders Zayn stepped back "Let's go to dinner, yeah?"

"Dinner? But... I-we-you... I think we need to talk..."

"Yes, but we'll talk later" Harry said with a reassuring smile "Now let's go to dinner. But before take a shower, you stink"

Niall didn't understand what the hell was going on and for a moment he thought it was all a dream, but despite all his misgivings he couldn't suppress a small smile "Okay"

So after a hot shower Niall followed the boys to the nearest restaurant, despite all that happened his friends behaved as if everything was under control. And Niall really didn't understand why they weren't shouting against him. They ate almost in silence, exchanging a few words from time to time. Niall didn't fail to note that many students in the restaurant recognized him and they began to whisper behind him so he was very happy when, after just half an hour, he and the boys came out of that place to go back to Louis and Niall's room. To talk.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Niall asked, sitting on his bed as Harry, Louis and Zayn sat down on the bed in front of him.

"Because-" Zayn began "-the last time we found ourselves in a situation like this we said bad things about you. And the worst thing is that that time we didn't even let you explain"

Niall remembered it, he remembered their angry faces when they found out that their Irish friend had lied to them. He remembered the time when he ran out of the room crying and then he had his famous conversation with William who helped him through that time.

"You scared us Niall" said Louis "And we're not gonna lie by telling you that we aren't angry because we are. Not only you were missing for more than five hours but from what you told us on the phone, Payne was there with you. And we didn't like that, we didn't like at all"

"That's why when we talked on the phone we were so upset" Harry continued "We didn't understand why you were with him, we didn't understand why you were at the hospital and the only thing we could think was, what the fuck is going on?" Harry sighed "But we know that you have every right to tell your version and we don't want to judge your actions without hearing an explanation. So, this time, you will speak first. And we will listen"

They were willing to listen. They weren't screaming like the last time, they were patiently waiting for him to say his side of the story. So Niall realized that this was the final proof of their loyalty and the deep bond that bound them all, a bond that, he knew, couldn't be broken.

"Okay" Niall took a deep breath "Yesterday, after we had lunch together, I went into the parking lot. I needed a quiet place to think, you know, to be alone and I knew that usually there isn't much people there. But after a few minutes I saw William running in front of me, he didn't see me right away because I was behind him. However, he seemed really upset so I approached him and asked him what was the problem and..." Niall closed his eyes and rubbed his hands before continuing "And he told me that Liam wanted to commit suicide"

After those words the boys had the exact same reaction: eyes widened in surprise while they looked at each other "Wait, what?" Zayn asked.

"Apparently Liam was destroyed after all that had happened and... well, after William had told him he would be expelled he felt abandoned by all. For the second time"

Louis frowned "Wait, what does it mean for the second time?"

Niall didn't answer immediately, he had no right to tell the truth but he also knew that his friends wanted an explanation. As happened in the past, William's words returned in his mind _"Only if they understand it, perhaps, they can accept it"_

"I think it's useless to say that I developed some feelings for Liam" Niall said, closing his eyes "The thing is... he feels the same for me" then he opened his eyes "Because Liam's gay"

Louis and Zayn looked at each other, Harry continued to stare at Niall with unreadable expression "But... his family didn't accept him the same way my family did with me. I can't tell you more but I guarantee you, Liam suffered a lot... and it was that pain that has turned him into another person... it was that pain that made him make so many mistakes..."

"He hurt you Niall" Harry whispered "We were there. We saw the blood falling off from your forehead, we had to held you because you couldn't do it alone..." Harry's eyes were suddenly wet "How... how can we believe that anyone who did this to you can care about you?"

"Oh Haz..." Niall took his hand "I don't know either... I'm confused and... I don't know if this is a stupid crush or something more... I don't know because I never felt something like this for a person before Liam..." his wiped out a couple of tears "I don't know if it will work... and I don't know if I can trust Liam completely after what happened, but what I know is that I was happy when I was with him before the Christmas holidays, before all this mess... I was happy because I was starting to know him and he was starting to know me, I was starting to love him... and he was starting to love me..."

Harry looked down, dropping a few tears "I know you were happy, we have all seen it with our own eyes and if you're happy so are we, but... I don't know if I can trust him after what he did to you, Nialler... I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him..."

"Then trust me. I know that I already said this, but this time is different and I need... I need you guys… trust me, I beg you"

The boys looked at each other, communicating through their eyes "We trust you" Zayn said finally "But you have to give us more information. For example, what the hell were you doing at the hospital? "

"Well..." Niall couldn't tell the truth, William specifically told him that no one had to know about his illness "I can't tell you guys, I'm sorry"

"You can't tell us" Louis repeated, a little disappointed.

"William made me promise not to tell anyone and-"

"Don't you trust us Niall?" Louis asked "Because we do trust you, a lot actually"

The situation was degenerating "It's not a matter of trust... it's..." Niall sighed "All I can tell you is that William isn't fine, for this reason we were at the hospital. But I can't tell you more"

Louis was about to open his mouth but Harry put a hand on his arm "It's alright, if it's a private matter between you and him then we will respect it"

"But-"

"Niall has the right to have his secrets Lou" Harry said in an authoritative voice "It's not like he must tell us everything that happens to him, everyone has his secrets" then he looked back at Niall "But there's one thing I want to know: what will happen between you and Payne now?"

"We..." Niall didn't know how to answer "I don't know... as I told you this is all so new to me..." he bit his lip "But I wanna try, like, to stay with him?"

"Yes, that's what I thought" Harry muttered, he didn't seem happy at all about that "I think it's useless to tell you that I personally am not convinced at all that it's a good decision because I don't trust him. I thought it was right to give him a chance and look what happened" and he pointed to Niall's bruise "This time if he wants to approach you he must show us that he cares about you" Harry's gaze was more determined than ever "He must look at me in my fucking eyes and tell me that he really cares about you and that he will never hurt you again"

"I agree" Louis added while Zayn simply nodded.

And Niall couldn't help but nod in return.

* * *

The day after Liam got up early to take a shower and be presentable for the meeting with Simon, that night he never slept and he had an extreme need to relax under the warm water. After he finished to style his hair he picked up a pair of dark gray skinny jeans and a blue long sleeves shirt, unable to remember the last time he wore it.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door of his room. Liam left the bathroom thinking it was William and he was surprised when he saw Niall and his perfect blue eyes "Hi"

Suddenly Liam felt better "Hi. Come in"

"I just came to tell you that William's waiting for us at Simon's office"

"Did he tell you that?"

"Yes, he came in my room a few minutes ago and asked me to warn you. I think..." Niall blushed "I think he wanted to give us some time to be alone... you know, before the final judgment"

Liam rolled his eyes but smiled "Of course he did it, if Simon doesn't agree to eliminate my expulsion"

Niall didn't answer but took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Liam who immediately returned the hug. At that moment both realized how much they were perfect in each other's arms, they had the same height and the same physical, although obviously Liam was more muscular, but together they were perfect as two pieces of a skunks, as two halves of one heart.

"I want this to work" Niall whispered, breathing Liam's scent, the smell of his shampoo filled his lungs making him relax.

"I know Ni" Liam said, running a hand over his blond hair "I know"

Suddenly Niall did something that neither of them had expected, very gently he placed his lips on Liam's who immediately felt his heart speed up, it was like kissing the lips of an angel. The kiss was simple and innocent, not like the one they had exchanged at the hospital the day before, but it was absolutely perfect and for a few seconds both forgot all their problems. After several seconds Niall gently sucked Liam's lower lip before stopping the kiss, both with red cheeks and on their lips they could feel the saliva of each other.

"It'll be okay" Niall whispered resting their foreheads together.

Liam nodded breathing the scent of fresh mint that came out from the Irish's mouth. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before parting, Liam looked at the blue of Niall's eyes one last time, then both left the room heading for Simon's office.

When they arrived at their destination they found William waiting for them in front of the office door sitting on a chair "Hi" William stood up but he was immediately hit by a pang of pain.

Liam immediately ran to him "Hey easy. Are you alright?"

"I'm a little weak" William replied with a faint smile "I didn't sleep much last night and the calming effect of painkillers disappeared ahead of schedule"

"You should rest" Niall said.

"Later, when all this will be over. Come on now, Simon is waiting for you"

"Us?" Niall asked "Wait... you're not coming?"

"I'm sorry kid, but I can't"

Liam's eyes widened "What? But I thought... I thought you'd come with us"

"I can't Liam, this matter concerns you and you only" and without waiting for an answer he knocked twice on the door in front of him before a voice told them to enter.

Simon looked up as the two boys entered awkwardly in his office "Hello boys. Please sit down" and he pointed to the two armchairs in front of his desk.

Niall sat to his left and Liam to his right, neither of them knew exactly what they were supposed to say.

"So" Simon began crossing his arms "You must be Niall Horan right?"

"Uh, yes sir" Niall realized he was sweating.

"I'm Professor Simon Cowell, I'm the rector of this university and I'm also a very confused man" then he gave a quick look at Liam who couldn't hold his gaze "Can you please explain to me what's going on?"

Liam and Niall exchanged glances "Well... it's all a big misunderstanding, sir" Niall answered trying not to sound intimidated.

Simon raised an eyebrow "A misunderstanding?" he asked slowly.

Niall looked down.

"Let me clarify a few things: you Liam, hit one of my students for the third time!" Liam looked at Simon and bit his lip "Another in my position would have expelled you immediately since the first time because this kind of behavior it's not acceptable! William and I protected you not once but twice, we did it because we know your past, we know what happened to your family and we tried to help you"

"I know" Liam whispered.

"We thought it was working, you know that?" Simon asked "Since how many months you're not drinking alcohol? Five-six months?"

Niall looked at Liam, this information was new to him "Seven months" he said softly.

"Sober for seven months. Have you ever thanked William for this? Have you ever thanked him for the help he gave you?"

Liam covered his mouth with one hand "No..." a single tear fell from his eyes.

Simon sighed "You can't behave like this Liam. Life wasn't fair to you but you can't blame the rest of the world for this, or in this case you can't blame the people who are trying to help you"

"Yes I know..." Liam didn't really know what else to say, he felt extremely guilty

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Niall couldn't be quiet anymore, he wanted to explain, he wanted to help him "Sir, I can-"

"No" Simon ordered interrupting Niall "I want to hear it from him" then he put back his eye on the boy "Liam, look into my eyes and tell me the truth. Why did you do that?"

"Because I realized I made the biggest mistake of my life" Liam replied softly "I made many mistakes, but this-" and he looked at Niall "-this was the worst of all. I hurt the most beautiful, amazing and precious people I've ever known... one of these people is sitting next to me and the other one is waiting for me out that door" and he pointed to the office door behind him "And I realized I had lost both of them... and my life was over..."

Several tears fell silently from his eyes. Without thinking twice Niall took his hand and squeezed it, if Simon had something to say about that he didn't care. But Simon didn't say anything.

"Professor" Niall began "My parents don't know about all this so they won't take actions against you or something"

"Yes, William informed me about it. But this doesn't reduce the gravity of what has happened and I don't know if I can give you another chance Liam"

"I forgave him" Niall said, not knowing what else to say "I know he didn't want any of this to happen, because Liam is a good person and I know it"

"Niall..."

"No Liam, I'm serious. I forgave you, and you know why? Because I have done crap during a particularly dark period of my life as well" with one hand he touched his chest, although he wore the shirt he knew the exact location of each of his scars when he cut himself. No one knew that secret apart from his friends "Professor Cowell, please... give him another chance"

"You know" Simon began turning his attention to Liam "When William came to my office the day you've beaten Niall, I made him a question that now I'm goona do to you: what would you do if you were in my place behind this desk?"

"I would say to that dick of a boy sitting in front of me to take his things and disappear from this campus" Liam replied without hesitation.

"W-what?" Niall asked "You're not listening then! William and I are trying to help you and you say you should be kicked out?"

"It's what I deserve" Liam said, rolling his eyes.

"Boys…"

"God you're so stubborn! For once can't you just agree with us?"

"Boys…"

"Well excuse me if I think I deserve a punishment for all the crap I've done!"

Niall snorted "I can't believe it! We just-"

"Enough!" Simon ordered, both immediately shut their mouths "My God, William told me that you were very close but I didn't think you behaved already like an old married couple"

Both blushed furiously at the comment. Simon ignored their reactions and began to fix some paperwork on his desk "I can't eliminate the request for your expulsion because I've got proofs that you beat another student, this must be clear to both of you"

Niall felt all his energy disappeared from his body. Liam closed his eyes, even if he knew he deserved it he would have done anything to change the past.

"However, if the student who was beaten swore to me that it was just an unfortunate accident-" Simon continued randomly "-and if the parents of said student don't want to, you know, take actions, then maybe things could change"

Simon looked up at the boys and smiled slightly "You mean..." Liam was so surprised that he didn't know how to continue.

"That you won't be expelled"

"Oh thank God" Niall said, running his hands through his hair "Thank you"

Liam couldn't believe his own ears, for the third time Simon covered his back like a parent. Like a father. Liam stood up from his armchair and looked Simon straight in the eye "Can I..." he sobbed dropping some tears "Can I hug you?"

If Simon was surprised by the requests he didn't show it. With a soft smile he got up from his chair and hugged Liam patting him on his shoulder "You've been the biggest pain in the ass I've ever had in this damn university Liam, you know that?" he asked, chuckling.

Liam laughed too, but his laughs were covered by his sobs "T-thanks Simon..."

"Yes, no problem. But this is the last time, the last chance I'm giving you so don't waste it" Simon said taking again his role as Rector but still hugging Liam as a parent.

"I won't let you down... I promise..."

Simon broke the hug and put his hands on Liam's shoulders "I know. Especially because now you've got a new friend who will guide you on the right direction" and he glanced at Niall who was trying to hold back his tears of joy.

Liam chuckled before turning around and without thinking twice he hugged Niall trying to keep him as close to him as possible "Thank Ni... I owe you everything..."

"Shut up and hug me you idiot"

Simon sat down behind the desk and after a few seconds he cleared his throat, he was happy for them but they didn't have to forget that they were still inside the Rector's office.

"There are some conditions though" he said when they sat in front of him "First, and I think it's pretty obvious, such a thing must not happen again, okay? No excuses"

"Sure" Liam said without being able to hold back his smile, the idea that he could still see Niall every day was the best news of his life.

"Second, this is the address of a psychologist" and he handed a ticket to Liam "She's an old friend, her studio is only five minute from here. You'll have to go to her at least once a week, no exceptions. It is time for you to do some therapy"

Liam looked at him, he had never liked the idea of going to therapy and he didn't understand how she could help him. But in no way in the world he would let Simon down after the enormous opportunity he gave to him "All right, I'll do it"

"And third and most important, cut the bullshit" Simon looked Liam into his eyes "William isn't fine and you know it, he sacrificed a lot during these last few years and he did it for you. Now take care of your best friend, he deserves it and he needs it"

"I know" Liam looked down trying to hold back tears "And that's what I'm gonna do"

"Very good, you can go now"

Liam nodded "Thanks Simon... for everything"

Niall stood up after him and reached for the Rector "Thank you" he said with all sincerity he could convey.

Simon smiled and shook his hand "Take care of him, okay?"

The Irishman felt the blush spread on his cheeks but he nodded "Yes sir" and together with Liam he walked towards the door.

As soon as they left the office William got up from one of the chairs in the hallway "So?" for the first time Niall knew he couldn't hide his own anxiety "What did he say?"

Before anyone could do anything Liam ran to him and hugged him, lifting him off the ground.

"Liam!" William yelled surprised, dropping his cane to the floor.

Liam laughed and began to turn on himself with William practically loaded on his shoulder "Liam put me down!" he ordered even though he was laughing along with his best friend.

"Never!"

Niall was laughing at that scene as well, he thought he never saw those two so happy before.

"Liam, I'm happy for you but now put me down or I swear I'll throw up on you!"

"Okay okay, you won" Liam laughed before putting his best friend on the ground while Niall handed him his cane.

"Thank you. So, it seems that it went well"

"Yeah, I just have to do some therapy with a psychologist, don't do my usual bullshit and take care of my best friend. And the part of the psychologist is the one I like least"

"Really?" William asked "For a moment I thought you were going to say the part where you take care of me"

"Don't be silly, I'm never tired of that" Liam said defensively.

"Well, you can start now then. Get me a double espresso and bring it to my room" William ordered walking away from them.

"Since when do you drink double espressos?" Liam asked with a smirk.

"Since I realized that in recent times you've been a pain in the ass in a way you can't even imagine!" William replied without turning.

Liam laughed "Simon said that too"

William disappeared behind a wall "Because it's true!" he shouted back.

And Liam laughed again, it was so nice to see his best friend making fun of him. William hadn't done it for a long time because Liam's mood wasn't particularly good, but now things had changed.

"So, breakfast together?" Niall asked.

Liam smiled "Sure"

He was about to follow the Irish when his phone vibrated in the pocket of his pants. Liam took it and found a message from an unknown number: _'Have you finished with the rector?'_

Liam was going to respond by asking  _who the hell are you_ when he had a sudden illumination. Checking his calls he found out it was the same number Niall called the night before, the number of one of his friends, Lewis or something.

Without getting noticed by Niall who was walking ahead of him, Liam replied: _'Yes'_

A few seconds later he received another message: _'Bar on the second floor near the classroom computer. Come alone'_

"Here we go" Liam said to himself.

"Hm?" Niall asked turning.

"Ah... I'm very sorry Niall but... I just remembered I have to do something"

"Now?"

Liam tried to ignore his sad eyes "Yeah I'm sorry. Um... so, see you later?"

"But you're..." Niall didn't have time to finish the sentence that Liam run away "Okay..."

Liam walked faster ignoring the curious stares of the students he met through the corridors of the building. Surely now the whole university knew he had beaten a student, but none of them knew the rest of the story and he was pretty sure that some of them weren't so happy that he was still there. But at that moment what people thought couldn't care less to him, the only important thing now was that Niall's friends wanted to meet him. Maybe they wanted to see with their own eyes if Liam really changed, or if he could be a threat to Niall.

"Or maybe they just want to kill me" Liam said ironically.

In any case, there was only one thing to do: he knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was going to fight to prove to Niall's friends his love for him, he would have shown them that he cared about him and that he would never hurt him again. Because Niall was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he didn't want to lose him.

"Yes... and if they don't believe me?"

Ignoring the fact that that hypothesis was very likely, Liam reached the bar on the second floor and without thinking twice he came in. Immediately he noticed that it was basically empty, he saw Niall's friend sat around a table on the other side of the room. With his heart that was about to jump out of his chest and a strange sense of helplessness Liam walked towards them thinking about what to say. If during the meeting with Simon he was a bit scared now he was completely terrified.

"Uh... hi" he said awkwardly to the three boys.

"Sit down" the boy with black hair said without even turning around.

Liam obeyed and sat down across the table, right in front of them. The boy with black hair was sitting on the right, another boy with brown hair that covered his forehead was sitting on the left while Harry was between them. Liam recognized him immediately because he remembered that after he hit Niall that day, Harry tried to do the same with him only to be stopped by William.

 _'Mr. Liam Payne, welcome to your death sentence_ ' Liam thought.

"This morning Niall told us that you had a meeting with the Rector" Harry began flatly, Liam simply nodded "How did it go?"

"I won't be expelled if that's what you want to know" Liam answered, trying to sound calm but failing miserably "All thanks to Niall" he added.

"Oh we know" the boy with brown hair said "Just for your information, we're not happy at all about this. As for us not only you should be expelled but you deserve to spend some time in jail"

And Liam nodded again not knowing what else to do "Fair enough"

"But apparently there's a person who's happy about this. And that person is Niall"

"Just to be clear" Harry continued "I really want to kick your ass right now" and Liam nodded again like an idiot mostly because he didn't know how to respond and he thought that silence was the best option "I really don't understand what he sees in you… seriously I can't understand it. After all you've done to him..." Harry sighed "I really don't understand"

"I... I don't know what to say..." Liam replied honestly "Niall has literally saved my life..."

"Yes we know that too"

Liam looked at the boy with black hair wondering if they knew he tried to commit suicide, but the boy didn't say anything else and a part of Liam was relieved that he didn't have to give explanations.

"I don't know what you expect from me" Liam lowered his gaze "This should the part where I beg you to give me a chance and I ask you to forgive me. It should be the part where I tell you that I'm sorry for what I did and it will not happen again, the part where I hypocritically ask you to trust me. Well… I won't do that"

That caught the boys' attention "I won't insult you by saying that shit because I know none of you would believe me. And you're right not to, I hurt the most perfect boy I've ever met, made him suffer when he was just trying to help me... and this is something I will never forget, no matter if he says he forgave me... because I'll never do that, I'll never forgive myself... I can't do anything to change the past" Liam sighed "But maybe there's something I can do to avoid worsening the future. And I wish... I wish Niall was part of my future because he can make it better, just like he did with my present"

There were several seconds of silence while the boys looked at each other "I don't trust you" Harry said after a long silence "I don't know if I can ever trust you, this must be clear. But I trust Niall and I want him to be happy and you, for some reason that I can't understand, you were making him happy. If he wants to try this thing with you we, as his best friends, won't oppose. But I warn you" and he pointed a finger straight at Liam "I don't care what happened in your family, I'm sorry yes because no one deserves it, but right now I don't fucking care. If you make him suffer again, I don't care how, when or why, if you hurt him one more time I swear to God that we won't send you to the infirmary, we'll send you directly to the hospital"

Liam was speechless for a few seconds, the look on Harry's eyes scared him to death "I won't be necessary..."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me the lads wanted to talk to you?"

Niall and Liam were in the library, since they didn't have breakfast together they decided to meet there to spend some time together before lunch "Because your friend Lewis-"

"Louis" Niall corrected him, chuckling.

"Yeah right. Louis specifically told me to come alone"

"Well, you've been brave then. Did you bring to William his double espresso?" Niall asked.

"Sure. He told me it sucked" Liam laughed "He says to me 'where the hell did you get it?' And I tell him that I met your super-protective friends at the bar on the second floor and I thought to take his damn coffee there. And he told me that almost no one goes on that bar because coffee there is horrible. How could I know?" he asked, looking at Niall.

Niall laughed and Liam's stomach made a jump, God how much he loved that laugh "Everyone knows that there coffee's horrible. You're in your third year and you still don't know it? I mean, seriously?"

"Shut up!" Liam shoved Niall on his shoulder making him laugh again "At least now I know why the hell that place was almost empty. Anyway, your friend Harry is scary. I would've never exepcted it, he seems so innocent with that curly hair and that grin"

"Yeah I know, he just cares a lot about me. All of them care a lot about me actually, perhaps because they have lots of sisters and they see me as their little brother"

"Have you talked to them before coming here?" Liam asked casually.

"You want to know if they asked me if I'm really sure about what I'm doing? Yes, they did"

"And..." Liam hesitated "And what did you say?"

"That I am, I mean..." that was Niall's turn to hesitate and obviously Liam noticed it "Liam, I'm sure" he added to reassure him "It's just that this is all new to me, and... I mean, so many things happened in the past three days. Only the other day I was at the infirmary crying and now I'm here with you and…" Niall stopped immediately realizing that he probably said something wrong "Oh God, I'm sorry Liam I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry" Liam said, despite his mood had suddenly collapsed he managed a fake smile "I know it's not easy for you and I want to give you all the time you need until you're ready"

"But I'm ready, I really wanna be with you just... I don't know, it's hard to explain" Niall didn't have time to continue because his phone vibrated signaling the presence of a new message "The lads asked me if I want to have lunch with them. Would you mind if…"

Liam looked at him "Oh... no sure" he said trying to sound normal "Sure you can go"

"You can join us, you know?"

"Uh, maybe next time. Anyway, William is still in his room and he would appreciate some company"

Niall decided not to insist, he knew that all these changes weren't easy for Liam as much as for himself "Okay"

"So... maybe I'll see you later?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Well... this afternoon I have two classes, I'm sorry"

"Oh, sure, no problem. So... maybe we'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure" Niall said before kissing him on the cheek making them blush "I'll text you, yeah?"

Liam nodded, trying not to sound too miserable as he watch Niall walking out of the library.

* * *

The next two weeks weren't much different about their relationship: they both didn't know exactly how to behave, Niall alternated moments when he was very close to Liam to times when he hesitated in showing his affection for him. Liam had no idea of what to do and he was terrified that perhaps Niall was having second thoughts.

"I'm so nervous" Liam confessed walking in circles in the room.

William closed the book he was reading and put it on the table next to the armchair where he was sitting "Hmm, it's good"

"Why? How can it be good? "

"Because it means that you care"

"But I don't know what to do, Will. I don't know... I don't know what I should do... and if he doesn't want to be with me? If... if he just thinks he wants to do this but maybe he's wrong?"

"Why do you think so?"

Liam closed his eyes and sighed "Because I hurt him" he said softly "I hurt the most perfect boy I ever met... and this is something that neither of us will ever forget, and-"

"You think he's afraid of you?" William asked, interrupting him.

Liam looked at his friend, as expected he found the point "Yes" he replied after a long pause "After what I did... I don't know, sometimes he seems hesitant and I... I'm just afraid he might think this is a mistake and... and I don't want to lose him"

William nodded "Okay. Then find a way to prove it"

"But how?"

"Well, the answer's quite simple actually" William said with a short laugh "Invite him on a date"

"A... a date?" Liam felt himself blushing.

William nodded "Take him out to dinner, to spend some time together. Only you and him" Liam sat down in front of him listening intently to his words "Do something to show him your love for him, show him that you're really changed"

Liam ran a hand through his hair "It's all so complicated"

"Oh God Liam, sometimes you're so melodramatic! Answer my questions, do you like Niall?"

"Yes" William raised an eyebrow "I like him a lot" Liam added, rolling his eyes.

"And would you like to start a relationship, a true relationship, with him?"

"Sure"

"Would you like him to become officially your boyfriend?"

"Yes!" Liam answered frustrated.

"Then prove it. You can't build a relationships staying there motionless, complaining of the mistakes you made or how life has been unfair! Relationships are built with actions, they're built with proofs of love and loyalty to each other" William looked Liam into his eyes "Invite him to a date, show him how much you care about him, tell him how much he means to you"

Liam was silent for several seconds, then a smile formed on his face "Can you stand up?"

William frowned "Excuse me?"

"Can you stand up?" Liam asked again.

"Uh, yes, of course" not knowing the reason for that strange request William got up from his armchair, for a few seconds the two boys looked at each other "Well?"

Suddenly Liam hugged him, resting his chin on his shoulder, that gesture took William by surprise "Thank you" Liam whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek. Then he broke the hug and with a final smile he left the room. William watched the door close in front of him before touching his cheek.

"No problem…"

Luckily he was good at hiding his emotions because at that time he was really moved, after so long his Liam was back to being the wonderful amazing boy he met many years before. And he couldn't be happier about that.

He opened the minibar, took a bottle of water and poured some in a glass before drinking it when someone knocked on his door.

"Uh, come on" he said slightly confused, was Liam already back?

The door opened "Hey Will, I'm sorry to disturb"

"Niall! No worries kid, please come in. What do I owe the pleasure?"

Niall smiled before closing the door behind him "Well... I need your advice"

"Of course kid, about what?"

"Well... it's about Liam"

"Is there any problem?"

"No, it's just..." Niall shined "You know, you were right" he said rubbing his hands "As always"

"Uh, okay. I was right about what?"

"The day we saved Liam, the day we brought you to the hospital..."

"Yes?" William asked politely as to encourage him to go on

"You told me that me and Liam needed to take this relationship slowly because... because we have been through a lot and we needed time to process our emotions and... well, I found out that you were right..."

"Okay"

"I'm processing those emotions and I don't know what I want... a part of me wants to be with Liam, the part of me that loves him" he blushed at the word "But a little part of me is... you know... scared?" he didn't want to make it look like a question but he was unable to avoid it because he didn't know what his brain was trying to tell him.

"Hmm, I see. Tell me kid, what's the thing that scares you?" William thought he knew the answer but he wanted to help Niall figure it out alone.

"I think... I know it's stupid, but... a small part of me is afraid that Liam will end up hurting me" he said in one breath "Hurt me like-"

"Like last time" William concluded.

Niall nodded "I know it's stupid... I trust Liam, but..."

"It's not stupid" William said calmly "Actually I think it would be stupid not feeling what you're feeling now"

"But I don't understand what I feel. I like Liam, I really like him... the only thing I'd like to do is hold his hand, kiss him and... I don't know, call him my boyfriend. But there's something that stops me and... I mean, we aren't even official"

"I understand you, Niall. You need proof of his love for you, don't you?"

"I guess... I don't know what to do, Will. What would you do in my place?"

"Hmm, I would wait" he replied almost immediately as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Niall frowned "You... you would wait?"

"Yes, that's what I would do in this situation. Yes, it's the right thing to do"

Those words didn't help Niall's confusion at all "So I... I should wait about what? You told me to take this relationship slowly but... I mean, it's been two weeks, we didn't make any progress and you're telling me to wait?"

William thought for a few seconds "Yes, that's exactly what you need to do"

Niall blinked several times, hoping it was a joke but he knew it was a wrong hope "Okay... I'll go then... thanks, I guess"

"No problem kid" William said as if he just helped him to save the world. For the very first time Niall came out from a conversation with William more confused than before.

* * *

"I think I read this bloody page ten times and I still don't understand a fucking word!" Louis muttered rubbing his head. 

"Maybe you should pay more attention to the words of your professors" Zayn said without looking up from his book.

Louis rolled his eyes "Of course, if some of them really knew how to do this job! But apparently some wouldn't even know how to teach their own children that two plus two makes four, let alone teach at a university!"

"Wow Tommo" Harry laughed "You know that two plus two makes four? I'm impressed"

"Shut up!"

Harry laughed again, he was going back on his book when he saw the last person he expected to see walking towards them.

"Hi" Liam said shyly

Louis turned as Zayn looked up from his book for the first time for more than an hour, like Harry they were surprised to see him there "What do you want?" Harry asked not too gently, after all he was still convinced that Liam Payne didn't deserve his kindness, not yet.

"Well..." Liam rubbed his neck "You see... I would like to invite Niall on a date" he said at last, trying to control his anxiety "You know, a proper date. Romantic dinner and stuff like that and... and I came here to ask your permission"

The surprise of the boys when they saw Liam walking towards them was nothing compared to the surprise they felt after those words "You... you're here to have our permission?" Louis asked as if he was worried about his own mental health.

"Well... yeah. I mean, you're his best friends and, like, I know you don't trust me so... you know... I thought it was the right thing to do..."

They studied Liam for several seconds without saying a word, none of them had expected something like that and even if they would never admit it they felt slightly proud of the way Liam acted. Of course, it wasn't like they were suddenly best friends or something. But that was definitely a first step in the right direction.

"Okay" Harry said after a long silence.

"Um... okay?" Liam asked surprised.

"Yeah, okay" Harry repeated "You can bring Niall to a date"

"I..." Liam couldn't believe his ears and the only thing he wanted to do at that moment was jumping and screaming with joy "Thanks guys, it means the world to me" he nodded his head as a sign of respect and gratitude before waliking away from them.

"Liam?"

Immediately he turned around, hardly believing his own ears, because Harry had just called him by name for the very first time "Yeah?"

Harry's face seemed emotionless but Liam noticed the shadow of a smile on his lips "Niall will be happy about it"

At that point Liam had to use all his willpower not to jump like a teenager girl, it was as if Harry just asked him to be his best mate "Yeah I know. I will be too"

* * *

The next morning Niall received a message: _'Breakfast together?'_

Smiling he quickly typed his reply: _'Of course! But not at the bar on the second floor lol'_

' _Yes I've learned my lesson haha. What about the bar downstairs?'_

_'Done! Be there in a bit'_

Niall used the bathroom for a wee, he shaved like every morning, he styled his hair and as a precaution he brushed his teeth if something special was going to happen.

"Niall!" Louis knocked hard on the door "Get the fuck out of there, I have to pee!"

The Irishman laughed before washing his mouth and going out of the bathroom "Sorry Tommo"

"Yeah, no problem. Hey, what's that smile?"

Niall didn't know how to answer, that would be the first time he and Liam were going to have breakfast together again after all that happened. Plus, he wasn't sure that his friends changed their minds about their relationship, but he decided that telling the truth was the easiest thing.

"I'm going to have breakfast with Liam"

For a couple of second, Louis said nothing, then Niall swore he saw a tiny smile on his lips "Okay"

Niall blinked "Uh, okay?"

"Yeah, okay"

"Oh" Niall said quite surprised "Great then... I'll see you later" and he left the room a bit confused.

When he arrived at the bar he found Liam already sitting at a table "Hi, I was about-" he stopped immediately when he saw that Liam had ordered breakfast for both and had taken exactly the same things that Niall took every day for breakfast "What is this?" he asked unable to contain his huge smile.

Liam grinned "I thought to order breakfast for you"

"Wow" Niall giggled "This is... unexpected. But I really like it"

"Good, because I'm willing to do anything to see that lovely smile"

Niall giggled and blushed, the two boys ate breakfast talking about various things, they didn't notice that almost all the students who were there with them watched them with puzzled looks, whispering behind their backs. But after all they were too focused on each other.

"Look Niall, I... I wanted to ask you something" immediately he felt the fucking cheeks blushing.

"Sure, what is it?"

"You know..." Liam swallowed, why the fuck did he have to be so fucking nervous? "I thought, you know, maybe we're taking our relationship, you know, in the wrong way and, you know..." and here began the fucking "you know" stage, sometimes he hated his fucking brain.

"Do you think..." the smile from Niall's face was gone "Do you think we should take a break or something?"

"What? No. No, what I mean is..." Liam took a deep breath "Niall, would you come on a date with me?"

Niall was speechless "A... a date?"

"Yeah, I mean..." Liam rubbed his neck "I'm not very good at this sort of things... but I thought maybe we could, like, go out to dinner and... and see what happens..." he looked up at the boy in front of him "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Niall asked, he couldn't contain his huge smile "Liam, it's fantastic!"

"Really?"

"Sure, I'll be happy to come on a date with you" and he took his hand "And, I'm sorry if in these last two weeks I've been a bit distant. But all this is new to me and, you know, I don't know exactly how I should act"

Liam couldn't help but smile in turn "Just act like you always do, never change. That's why I like you so much" Niall blushed "Plus, this date will be a way to break the ice for both"

"Yeah" Niall said "You know yesterday I spoke to William and he..." he suddenly stopped, realisation hitting his face.

"Niall? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly the Irish began to laugh "I can't believe it. William knew it, didn't he?"

Liam frowned "Uh, he knew what?"

"That you would've asked me on a date" Niall said, running a hand through his hair "That's why he told me that I just needed to wait, because he knew what your plans were. God, that boy scares me sometimes, you know that?"

This time it was Liam's turn to laugh "Yeah, but with time you get used to it"

During breakfast they decided they would go on their date on Saturday night. Niall obviously began to enumerate a list of restaurants where they could go but Liam told him he already had an idea and that he also had a little surprise for him.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you" Liam answered giggling "Otherwise it wouldn't be a surprise"

"Oh come Liiiiii" Niall did puppy eyes.

Liam shook his head "Those sweet eyes are completely useless" it was a lie, because those eyes had the power to completely melt Liam's heart like ice under the sun.

"All right, then I'll wait" Niall said pretending to be offended.

"It's only two days"

"Well, they will be the longest days of my life because I love surprises and I hate to wait to receive them"

Liam grinned "I'll try to remember it for next time, especially because I love the face you do when you're angry"

"Shut up!"

After breakfast they both spent the rest of the day attending their lectures, they unfortunately failed to have lunch together because of their classes but they managed to meet a couple of times between in the corridors. There was only one small problem in Niall's mind, what would the lads think about the date?

"Liam asked me out on a date" Niall decided to say things as they were.

Harry nodded without even lift up his eyes "We know"

"You... what?"

"He came to us yesterday" Zayn explained "He asked our permission to invite you on a date"

"And you said yes?" Niall couldn't believe his ears, twice that day he felt incredibly surprised and very happy.

"Well, we thought maybe it was time to give him a small chance" Louis said with a grin "So it will be better for him to arrange a date you'll never forget because we know how much you care"

Niall chuckled "I'm sure he will"

That night before going to bed Liam received a message: _'Can't believe you talked to the lads! I'm so proud!'_

Liam smiled warmly before receiving another message: _'And in love'_

_'Yeah, I thought it was the right thing to do. And I am madly in love as well :)'_

Niall's answer came a few seconds later: _'You're talking about me right? lol'_

Liam rolled his eyes: _'No, I'm talking about that boy with blond hair, perfect blue eyes with that irresistible Irish accent. Do you know him?'_

_'Yeah I think I do. I talked to him once or twice, a very smart guy. And handsome too XD_

Liam chuckled, it was amazing how Niall could improve his mood with simple messages: _'Yeah, very handsome ;-)'_

They exchanged messages for more than 20 minutes before deciding it was time to go to bed.

_'Okay I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Li'_

_'Night Ni. Sweet dreams'_

Liam put on his pajamas, went to the bathroom for a quick wee and brushed his teeth. He was about to go to sleep when his phone vibrated one last time: _'PS: you're handsome too :-*'_

That night they both went to sleep with a big smile on their faces.

Two days after the day of the date had come. Although it was almost the end of January the snow didn't stop coming down, the streets and roofs were covered with snow and snowflakes kept falling from the sky making the city of London more beautiful than ever. That morning Liam woke up early to study for his upcoming exams, he still couldn't believe that the Irish's friends gave him permission to take that step and obviously Liam couldn't be happier.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Liam looked up from his book and looked in front of him "Um... studying?"

"Not anymore" William reached down and violently closed the book Liam was reading.

"Hey! What have I done this time?"

"Nothing, that's the problem. Come on, come with me" and he walked toward the library exit. After a moment of hesitation and a couple of _what the fuck?_ Liam took his backpack and followed him.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on?" he asked following his friend who, for some reason, was walking faster than usual despite the problem with his leg "And what is that smile supposed to be?" he added, noting the strange way William was smiling.

"Let's go shopping"

Liam almost tripped over his own feet "Wha- shopping?"

"For your date"

"William..." Liam rolled his eyes "I don't need new clothes"

"Of course you do! I'm not letting you to go to your first date with Niall with those damned torn pants or those horrible boots!"

Liam hoped it was all a joke, but he knew it was an unfounded hope "And that is why I can't study? Because I have to go shopping?"

William sighed "If you had some taste now we wouldn't be having this conversation"

"I've got exams, you know?"

"You've got a boyfriend too" William said "Your first boyfriend actually. And he's much more important than your exams"

"First don't call him my boyfriend, we're not official yet"

"Yeah keep denying it" William muttered loud enough to be heard.

Liam ignored him "Second, weren't you the one who said our exams must be our priority? Weren't you who said you're not going to pay my future bills if I hadn't found a job because I didn't finish my studies? Since when all of this is less important to you?"

"Since you've got a bloody boyfriend!" William said, giving him a punch on the arm.

"Ouch! What the fuck happened to you?"

"Okay" William turned to him "Now shut up"

"What?" Liam didn't believe what was happening, since when calm, kind and wise William was so authoritarian "No!"

"You're going to shut up and follow my instructions so maybe we can find some decent clothes before your dinner"

"But I-"

"Shut up"

"But-"

"Now!"

Liam groaned but didn't say anything else "Good" William said pleased and amused at the same time "Now let's go"

They left the university and walked for a few minutes until they came to a shop that Liam knew definitely too well: William went there when they were in London and he wanted to buy a new suit, a new tie or something else. Liam couldn't help but groan, not only because he didn't want to wear a suit for his date with Niall but also because it was a very expensive store and he didn't want William to spend too much money.

"Mr. Whitmore! What a pleasure to see you here again" a middle-aged woman with platinum blonde hair in a bun and a pink dress greeted them with a smile.

"Michelle, it's good to see you" William gave her a kiss on the hand, Liam rolled his eyes but decided not to say anything "I'm here for my friend, we're looking for some new clothes for a special occasion"

The woman, Michelle, looked at Liam. Then William. Then Liam again, watching him from the top to the bottom and then she did the same with William. Her look said only one thing: how the hell was it possible that those two so different boys were friends?

William wore elegant black shoes, dark blue suit and purple cufflinks combined with his tie. Liam was wearing brown boots, gray skinny jeans (with holes on the knees), his usual silver chain and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong?" Liam asked not too gently

"Oh, absolutely not" she replied with an obviously fake smile "I was just admiring your style so..."

"Horrible?"

"I was going to say interesting"

Liam snorted "Yeah sure. You look like a candy box with that pinky dress" without a second thought William pressed his cane on Liam's feet "Ouch! What the fuck!?"

"Shut up" William muttered before making his most charming smile "My dear Michelle, my friend Liam's a person who likes to make jokes, aren't you Liam?" he didn't wait for an answer "However, we're here to find the right clothes for him. You know, tonight he's going on a date and he needs to be presentable"

"Ah I see" Michelle said in a way that meant: who on earth would date this twat?

William nodded "I suggest to go on the third floor, what do you think Michelle?"

"I agree, follow me and I'll see what I can do" Michelle turned walking through mannequins with elegant clothes of all kinds "The lifts are this way"

"Oh my dear Michelle, I know this place better than my pockets" William commented giving an occasional glance at the various sets of jackets and ties that were exposed.

"Well, you're one of our best customers, after all"

Liam rolled his eyes "I think I'm going to throw up" he whispered to William.

"Sometimes your tongue is faster than your brain" William muttered.

"I'm not going to wear a bloody jacket and put a noose around my throat like you!"

"Tie, not noose and I assure you that if the knot is well done there's no problem for respiration"

"I don't care" Liam said "It's not my style"

William sighed "I know Liam, I know. For this reason we're going to the third floor"

"Why? What's up there?"

When they reached the floor Liam began to understand, and although he wasn't very happy to be in that damn shop he breathed a sigh of relief. There were the kind of clothes that someone like him could easily wear: skinny pants, shirts, sports jackets, leather coats, boots and so on but all much more elegant, perfect for a special night. And his date with Niall was definitely a special night.

"Well" William said pushing Liam out of the lift "Let's start"

* * *

Niall collapsed on his bed "I'm so nervous for tonight"

"Yes I've noticed" Louis said from his desk "You kept freaking out all afternoon"

"I wasn't freaking out! It's just that Liam told me that we would've spent the afternoon together and yet he isn't here"

"And did he tell you why?"

Niall nodded "He told me he's doing something with William, but he didn't tell me what"

"Hm-hm" Louis muttered without paying much attention.

"You know, I think we should hang out together anytime soon"

"We've done it many times"

"Yes, with the lads. But I was talking about an evening with everyone, you know, with William and Liam"

Louis looked up from his book and looked at the computer screen in front of him even though it was off "Like hang out all together?" he asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah I mean, maybe it's time that you and the lads start to know those two better. After all, you gave Liam the permission to invite me on a date"

For the first time since the conversation had begun Louis turned "I don't know if it's a good idea"

Niall frowned "Why?"

"Because we don't trust him. Not yet" Louis sighed "He came to us and asked for our permission to invite you and we respect him for that. But he must do much more to gain our trust, we can't change our opinion of him from day to day pretending that nothing happened"

"Okay I get it" Niall snorted, there were many things he wanted to say but the last thing he wanted was to start a fight with Louis that surely would ruin his evening so he kept his mouth shut.

"I'm sorry Nialler, but we need more time"

The Irishman nodded simply deciding that for that evening the conversation was over.

* * *

Liam stormed into his room and throw a couple of bags on his bed "This is the last time I'm going to shop with you!"

"Don't be a drama queen" William said with an amused smile.

"Four hours William! You kept me in that damn shop for four fucking hours!"

William frowned before checking his watch "Four hours and twenty minutes to be exact"

Liam blinked "Are you taking the piss or something?"

"Hmm, let me think..." he looked at the ceiling for a few seconds "Yes, it's extremely funny"

"You know what? I don't even wanna talk about it"

"You should thank me, I helped you choose the perfect clothes for your first date. Sure, it's not the kind of clothes I would wear but still"

"And I'm grateful for your help" Liam replied honestly "But in this case your help pisses me off! And not just because you kept me there for more than four hours, but you forced me to buy expensive clothes"

William frowned "What's the problem? I paid"

"That's the problem!" Liam shouted "You're paying everything for me since my father kicked me out and this is not right"

"You're wrong" William said with calm and authoritative voice at the same time "The fact that your father kicked you out of the house is not right. What I'm doing is exactly what a best friend would do for another" and Liam realized that he didn't know how to respond to that objection, William simply smiled warmly "You in my place would've done the same thing and anyway I'm more than happy to help you out, no matter what the price is. Plus, I'll have to find a way to spend my money, so stop making problems where none exists"

Although Liam didn't like the idea that his best friend and his parents paid for all his economic demands he knew that William ended that conversation "Okay. Thanks then, for everything"

William nodded satisfied "No problem Leeyum" he took his wallet and took out a large number of banknotes "Here, you'll need it" and put the money on the bed Liam.

"Are you sure?"

"Don't argue" William warned him "Just take them" and he headed for the door.

"Wait. I have to show you something" William turned as Liam took something from his desk drawer "There's one thing I'd like to give to Niall..."

"Okay, what is it?"

Liam turned "This" and he showed him the small object on his hand.

"Oh" William was surprised, no doubt. He took a few steps toward Liam before looking at him "It belonged to your mother. Are you sure you want to give it to him?"

"I am" Liam answered without hesitation "You said to show him how much I care for him, well, this is my answer. Plus, it's going to be better on him than inside a damn drawer. Do you think... do you think he'll like it?"

William smiled warmly before using his hand to close Liam's fingers around the little shining object "He'll love it"

* * *

Niall was getting ready for his date, after a hot shower he spent over 20 minutes to style his hair because he wanted to be as perfect as possible for Liam. Not knowing exactly what to wear he asked advice from Louis who turned out to be a useless helper, the Irish eventually opted for blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved sand-colored shirt and brown boots hoping he was presentable.

At that moment the bedroom door opened "So, is our Irish ready?" Zayn asked, entering the room followed by Harry.

"You came just in time cause Louis is really useless as counselor"

"Hey!"

"How do I look?"

"Gross" Zayn answered.

"Ridiculous" Harry added.

"Fat" Louis said.

"What?!"

The boys laughed at his reaction "Oh come on, Nialler" Zayn wrapped his arm around his shoulders "We're just making fun of you. You look great"

Niall sighed with relief "Thank you"

"Although maybe Louis's right, you're fatter" Harry teased.

"Shut up you wanker!"

The boys stayed in the room for a few minutes until Niall received a message from Liam telling him to wait for him near the entrance of the campus. Niall took his black jacket "Okay, I have to go"

"We're coming with you" Harry said, following Niall out of the door.

"Uh, why?"

"So I can exchange a few words with him"

"Haz..."

"What? I just want to give him some hints to make this an unforgettable evening" Harry said casually.

Niall knew that he couldn't change Harry's mind so he left the room, and with the lads he walked to the campus entrance. He could feel the tension growing inside of him but he was also very excited about his first date with another boy, he almost couldn't believe everything that happened in recent weeks and every now and then he was afraid of waking up in the morning to find that it was just a dream.

 _'Well, if it is I hope I never wake up'_ he thought.

After less than five minutes Liam appeared down the hall with William at his side. Niall looked Liam walking towards him and immediately felt the butterflies in the stomach while his heart speeded up, he had never seen anyone so beautiful, perfect and hot in his life. Liam wore blue elegant boots, his black skinny pants fitted his legs perfectly and the dark blue long-sleeved shirt made him look mysterious. Against the cold he was wearing a gray coat that reached his knees and made him look taller than he was. He had also shaved and his smooth skin was very hot, even his hair had a different style.

In one word he was stunning.

 _'And hot as fuck'_ Niall thought.

Then Liam smiled as he got closer and Niall felt his legs tremble under his own weight, it was the most beautiful, real and perfect smile he had ever seen, the pearly white of his teeth clashed with the brown of his eyes. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Hi" Liam said with a slight blush on the cheeks, he was so cute.

"Hi" Niall muttered, he couldn't take his eyes off him. The two boys stared at each other for several seconds, completely caught into each other's eyes.

"Um, Liam? Can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Uh yes, of course"

The two boys moved toward a side of the corridor under Niall's worried look. William noticed it and intervened to distract him because he knew that Harry, more than anyone else, needed to have a word with Liam "I like your shirt" he said with a smile "That sand color goes perfectly with the dark brown of your boots"

His plan worked because Niall turned his attention on the boy in front of him "Uh, thank you"

"It would've been much easier to shop with you. Liam is a terrible model"

"You went shopping?" Niall asked in surprise, he knew Liam enough to know that he wasn't the type who liked that sort of things.

"It was one of the most difficult tasks of my life. He did nothing but complain"

Niall chuckled imagining his face "You did a good job anyway, Liam's incredibly handsome dressed like that"

Meanwhile, several meters away from them, Liam was wondering what Harry wanted from him "I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking" Harry said with a slight grin "If I wanted to do that I wouldn't have allowed you to go on a date with Niall"

"Oh..." Liam didn't know exactly how to respond "Fair enough"

"Look" Harry thought of the right words "Niall never stopped talking about this date in the last two days. I won't lie by saying that we're sure about this relationship, because we are not"

"Yes I know. And I understand it"

Harry nodded "And we understand that Niall is happy and that he was looking forward to this moment, so don't disappoint him"

"I won't"

Harry nodded again "And one last thing" he didn't know exactly how to say it "I don't know what you're expecting from him, but please don't push him to do something that he's not ready for"

Liam frowned "What do you…" then he realized and couldn't help but feel offended "Do you think I want to have sex with him?" Harry didn't answer, and Liam took that as a yes "Well then you're wrong because I would never take advantage of him like that! I was an asshole yes, but I'm not a monster! I am not, even if you don't believe me" and he walked away without another word because the only thing he wanted to do was focus on his date with Niall.

Niall and William were laughing but when Liam approached them the Irishman frowned "You okay?"

Liam gave a reassuring smile trying to forget Harry's words "Sure, you look great by the way"

And Niall blushed "You too"

They stared for several seconds, none of them couldn't believe it was actually happening "Well?" William asked impatiently "What are you waiting? Our blessing? C'mon, go on you damn date!"

Niall laughed and nodded before looking at his friends "Okay, I'll see you later guys" and he headed for the exit with Liam at his side.

"Have fun" Harry said suddenly, making them turn even if he didn't know why he felt the urge to say that. Niall smiled and nodded before following Liam on the streets of London.

When they were far enough away William sighed "Thanks guys" the boys looked at him "Thanks for giving him this opportunity" and with a nod of respect he walked away.

Louis thought of the words that Niall told him when they were in their room, a part of him wanted to ask William to have dinner with them. But in the end he didn't say anything and, just like Harry, he felt oddly guilty, even though neither of them knew why.

As they walked on the snowy street with the snowflakes falling on their hair Liam realized he was much more nervous than he thought and he had no idea what the fuck he was supposed to do. Did he have to hold Niall's hand? Or was it too early? Did Niall want him to hold his hand?

"Where are we going?" Niall's question took him out of his thoughts.

"I told you, it's a surprise. The place is not far from here anyway"

He was right, after only five minutes they arrived at their destination, a restaurant called _Roma Restaurant._

"An Italian restaurant?" Niall asked with a smile.

"Once you told me that you love Italian food"

"It happened months ago, you still remember it?"

Liam nodded and grinned "Honestly that day the only thing I was listening to was your voice, even though I would never have admitted it at the time. So, want to come in?"

Niall blushed before following Liam into the restaurant where they were greeted by a woman in a black dress "Good evening gentlemen"

"Good evening. I booked a table for two people"

"Can I have your name please?"

"Liam Payne"

The woman checked the register and nodded "Very good Mr Payne, Emma will escort you to your table" she said, turning to a young waitress who took a step toward them.

The boys followed Emma inside the great hall. Niall was speechless, the room was large and lit by magnificent chandeliers, on each of the walls there were painted scenes of many Italian cities like Venice, Florence, Milan and of course Rome.

"Oh Liam!" Niall said excitedly "That's Verona!" and he pointed to one of the walls across the room "And you see that? That's the arena I went with my family!"

Liam chuckled "Yeah I see it. Quite impressive"

"This is your table" Emma announced, indicating a table with a lit white candle and a glass with two red roses "These are your menus, I'll wait some minutes before taking your orders"

"Perfect, thanks Emma" Niall thanked her with a kind smile.

Niall and Liam put their coats on their chairs before sitting down and read the menu, it was full of delicious dishes and Niall had to resist the temptation to order a plate of everything. After a few minutes Emma took their orders before leaving them alone.

"This place is really nice" Niall commented looking around "Have you been here before?"

"No" Liam answered before pouring fresh water into his glass "But a friend told me that this place's perfect for someone who loves Italian food"

Niall grinned "William?"

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without him actually"

"Did he suggest you to shave too?" Niall asked, chuckling.

"Eh, not really. It was my decision, it's basically the first time in three years. I don't know why I did it, I guess I look younger"

"You look hot"

Both blushed. Liam because he wasn't expecting _that kind_ of comment and Niall because he didn't expect to _make_ that kind of comment "You know what" Liam began changing the subject "I never asked where you come from. I mean, I know you're Irish but I don't know the city where you live"

"It's true. All this time and I've never told you" Niall chuckled "I guess I had other things to think about eh? However I'm of Mullingar, a small town in the middle of Ireland. I really like it because it isn't too big but it has got everything, included a great amount of pubs"

"That's the most important thing isn't it?"

Niall grinned "What can I say? I'm Irish, pubs are our priority"

Liam chuckled "Yeah I see"

"What about you?"

"Well, I lived in this little town called Wheaton Aston before moving to Wolverhampton with my father. I was like 11 years old" Liam suddenly became sad and Niall guessed that it was the memory of his father who changed his mood.

"Can I ask you a question?" Niall asked, deciding to change the subject "What are your hobbies? I mean, we've known each other for several months but I'm realizing that we don't know much about each other after all"

The plan worked, talking about his love for sports changed Liam's mood "And then I love music"

That caught Niall's attention "You do?"

Soon after they found themselves in a deep conversation about their favorite genres, their favorite artists and their favorite bands. When their meal arrived they almost forgot about eating because they were too focused to talk about a topic that both of them liked. Then they talked about their, their favorite movies, subjects, the professors they hated the most and many other things.

"Niall?" Liam asked after more than an hour of talking.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember the night before Christmas holidays, when I found you at the garden of the campus? Remember that you were singing?"

Niall nodded, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

"I was wondering... do you still write songs?"

"Uh no, not really. I mean, after all that has happened I wasn't in the mood. And anyway, I write better when I play my guitar"

"You can play the guitar?" Liam asked, surprised, it was another information that he didn't know about him.

Niall nodded proudly "And the piano, too. But guitar has always been my favorite instrument, I play it since I was a kid and some of the songs I wrote came to my mind while I was playing"

"Like the song you sang that night?" and Niall nodded "Does it have a title?"

"You and I" he answered "I know, not very original, and still I never had a chance to finish it, I just wrote a few words"

"You should finish it" Liam said with a warm smile "It's a very nice song. Plus, you should sing more often, you have a very beautiful voice"

Niall giggled "Oh stop it, you're making me blush"

"Good" Liam laughed "Because I love when you blush like that"

Those words had the only effect of making Niall blush even more for Liam's fun. Shortly after the waiter took away their empty plates, the evening was fantastic but Liam knew there was one last thing he had to do. After paying, ignoring Niall's protests, the two boys left the restaurant to return to campus.

Liam couldn't help himself, he reached out and grabbed one of Niall's hands "May I?" he asked shyly.

Niall nodded and squeezed Liam's hand trying to capture all its warmth, the two walked hand in hand like a real couple and neither could be happier. Once back at the campus they decided to sit on one of the benches at the garden, watching the snow falling in front of them.

"Niall?"

"Yeah?

"There's something I have to show you" Liam put his hand in his coat pocket "Do you recognize it?" and he showed him a gift, wrapped in a very ruined red paper.

"Oh my God" Niall's eyes widened in surprise, because he knew that gift. It was the gift Niall gave to Liam when they came back from Christmas break, the only problem was that on that day Liam threw it in the trash and then hit Niall on the face.

"How-how did you find it?"

Liam chuckled "Well, I had to literally jump in different garbage cans for a couple of hours before I managed find it. It was terribly disgusting and I had to take like three showers but-" and he put the gift on his knees "-I found it. And now I want to open it"

Niall didn't really know what to say, he couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe that Liam managed to find that gift "Wow" Liam said after he opened it. It was a new pair of Sony wireless earphones "Thank Ni. I really needed a new pair of earphones because mine really suck"

"Oh I haven't done anything, really. I thought to buy that cause you usually listen to music"

"You're wrong. I'm the one who hasn't done anything" Liam put his hand in the other coat pocket "And this reminds me that I've got a little thing for you"

Niall didn't have time to ask what he was talking to when Liam took a small gift wrapped in a dark blue paper "This is for you, and sorry for the delay"

"I..." Niall gently took the gift from Liam's hands as if he was afraid of breaking it "My God, thanks Liam"

"You should open it before thanking me" Liam said with a laugh "What if you don't like it?"

Niall laughed before discarding the paper revealing a little black box. With his heart on his throat and shaking hands he opened it and for a moment he swore he was going to faint, because inside it there was the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen.

"Oh my God…"

The necklace chain was silver and very thin, it looked almost like dental floss. But the thing that brought Niall to tears was the silver snowflake with a single blue gem at the center "Oh Liam..." the Irishman couldn't hold back a few tears as he watched it "It's... it's perfect"

"Like you" Liam whispered "You're just like this snowflake: you're unique, you're precious, you're pure and you're perfect" Niall didn't even have the strength to talk from how much he was surprised, happy and moved "You see that little blue gem? It's equal to the color of your eyes. That's why I wanna give it to you, because you're my special , perfect snowflake" Liam swallowed "Do you... do you like it?"

Niall laughed and cried at the same time "Liam I... I don't know what to say... it's the most beautiful thing I've ever received" and without thinking twice he put it around his neck. The length was perfect, if Niall kept the top two buttons of his shirt open the snowflake was perfectly visible "Thank you so much..."

Liam rested his right hand on his cheek, removing some tears with his thumb "Niall..." he swallowed as his cheeks turned red "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Niall laughed as more tears fell from his eyes "Of course I will you idiot"

After these words he sat down on Liam's legs and kissed him with all the love his lips could transmit. Liam returned the kiss immediately and soon their tongues were dancing into one another's mouths. Niall kissed him as he had never done before, sucking both of Liam's lips and giving him full access to his mouth. Liam thought he had lost feeling in every cell of his body because the only thing he could move were his lips. After more than two minutes, with red lips covered with saliva, Niall broke the kiss "Boyfriend..." he whispered near Liam's lips "I love that word"

Liam chuckled "Good, because from now on I'm gonna use it to tell everyone that you're mine. My special snowflake"

And Niall couldn't help but kiss him again as to say he totally agreed about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, it was quite long so I really hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you're wondering no, Niall doesn’t know yet that the necklace belonged to Liam’s mother but he’s gonna find out soon. I also wanted to tell you that in the next chapter there will be some smut, I really hope I won't make you wait almost a month before the next update.
> 
> Special thanks to one of my readers who goes by the name of "Niam" and who gave me some interesting suggestions for this story, thanks man!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


	13. ZAYN'S DECISION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for this long wait, it was definitely not planned but I’ve been very busy with uni and stuff.
> 
> Some info on this chapter: first of all it was supposed to be much longer, but I decided to divide it into two different chapters for two reasons; the first one is that so many different things happen for a single chapter and I thought it would be easier to read it if it’s divided, the second one is that I haven’t finished the second part yet and frankly I don’t want to make you wait a day longer.
> 
> I also wanted to tell you that unlike what I said on the previous chapter there is no smut here, but I swear there will be on the next one.
> 
> I really hope you'll like it, feel free to tell me what you think with a comment.

After spending a bit of time sitting on one of the garden benches to admire the snow falling in front of them, Liam and Niall went back into the building holding hands trying to capture every single moment of what had been a fantastic evening for both.

"What did Harry tell you when he asked you to talk to him?"

"Uh, just to make this event memorable because you cared a lot" it was only half true, but Liam rightly thought that it was more than enough.

"Well, he’ll be glad to know that you did it then" Niall said, squeezing his hand.

"Eh, I don’t know if he will ever be happy that I’m your boyfriend"

Niall knew that the lads weren’t particularly happy about his and Liam’s relationship, but he was confident that with time they would have accepted it. After all, it wasn’t so easy to process all the changes that happened over the past three weeks for him as well but he wasn’t going to complain, he was very happy about the way his life was taking him.

"I know what the lads think of you and of our relationship" Niall said squeezing Liam’s hand again "But one day they’ll change their minds, I'm sure of it. Plus, I can’t wait to see their faces when they see the incredible gift you gave me" and he touched the silver snowflake hanging down from his neck, feeling a deep sense of warmth "It’s perfect"

Liam chuckled "I told you, it's perfect like you"

"You’re making me blush!" Niall protested with a laugh "I never thought you could be so romantic you know?"

"For you snowflake-" he put his hands on Niall’s thighs and without thinking twice he kissed him softly "-I’d do everything" and he kissed him again. Niall obviously returned the kiss running a hand through Liam’s hair while the other was traveling under his shirt trying to identify all the muscles of his chest.

"You're a good kisser, you know that?" Liam asked as he sucked Niall's neck making him moan.

"Liam..."

The sounds that Niall made were more than enough to drove Liam crazy, he could feel he was already half hard and the only thing he wanted to do was take off all the clothes they wore. But he knew that it was neither the place nor the moment and although he was tremendously excited he didn’t want to rush things as he didn’t want to push Niall to do something that he probably wasn’t ready for yet.

It was their first date and Liam wanted to do things the right way, he wanted to take the relationship slowly and he would wait for a more opportune time to take the next step. Not only because he believed that Niall wasn’t ready (even if the moans of pleasure he was making could say the opposite) but also because Liam himself didn’t feel ready.

So he forced himself to break the kiss, Niall looked at him with a worried expression "Did I do something wrong?"

Liam smiled "No love"

"So... why did you stop?"

"Just, we don’t to rush things yeah? I want to share with you every single aspect of a relationship, step by step and without hurry. You know what I mean?"

Niall understood and frankly he couldn’t agree more, he was carried away by the emotion of the moment and lust and he was happy that his boyfriend stopped him in time before he could commit some stupid mistake.

"Sure" he replied with a sincere smile "One step at a time and in the right direction" just like William told him.

Liam put his hand behind his neck and pushed him gently for one last kiss, sweet and simple but perfect as always "See you tomorrow yeah?"

"Breakfast together?"

"Absolutely" Liam couldn’t help but smile as he kissed his boyfriend again and he was happy to feel that Niall was smiling too.

"Well" Niall said with red lips and red cheeks and a huge smile on his face "Goodnight Li"

"Goodnight, snowflake" and with a final kiss on the forehead Liam walked away.

"Hey Liam" the boy turned at the sound of his name "Thanks. It was the most beautiful night of my life"

Liam smiled softly even if inside him he was jumping and screaming like a fangirl "For me as well"

When Niall returned to his room he found that it was empty, above his bed there was a note written by Louis who said he was at Harry and Zayn’s room and to join him there if he wanted to. After a quick wee and have brushed his teeth Niall left his room and within minutes reached Harry and Zayn’s room, entering he noticed that they were playing FIFA but they stopped immediately when their friend came into the room.

"So" Harry got up from the ground throwing the joystick somewhere on the floor "How did it go?" he asked, trying to sound casual, but failing miserably.

"It was..." Niall took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, his huge smile never left his face "Absolutely perfect. I've never been so happy in my entire life!"

And he began to talk about what happened with a light in his eyes that the boys had never seen before. They obviously had hoped Niall’s date to be good, but they didn’t expect it would go so good and even if they hated to admit it, it was pretty clear that Liam had done a good job, they had never seen their Irish friend so happy before.

"Oh and look!" with one hand Niall grabbed the snowflake hanging from his neck to show it to his friends. Harry walked over to him and took the snowflake with his right hand "What is this?"

"Liam gave it to me" Niall answered blushing "Isn’t it perfect?"

Harry hated to admit it but the Irishman was right, that necklace was really nice and Harry was surprised that Liam had given Niall such a precious object on their first date and he couldn’t help but think that there was something more and that necklace had a deeper meaning.

"We’re officially boyfriends now"

Oh... here is the deeper meaning. Harry looked up, meeting Niall’s eyes filled with happiness, then he exchanged a look with Louis. They both knew it was only a matter of time before it happened but a small part of them (maybe not so small) had hoped it would never happened.

"Congratulations Nialler"

Zayn’s voice took both Harry and Louis by surprise. The boy walked over to Niall and gave him a quick hug "I'm happy for you"

"You are?"

"Sure!" Zayn said sincerely "I'm so happy to see that smile on your face, this is the Niall I know, this is my friend"

Niall knew he was telling the truth, that every word was true, and he couldn’t be happier "Thanks Z" he said hugging him back "Your words mean a lot to me"

Knowing that ruining Niall’s good mood wouldn’t be fair at all, Louis and Harry forced a smile and tried to look realistically happy. Not that they weren’t, they were obviously thrilled that their young friend started a relationship with a person who had made him so happy on their first date, the problem was that said person was Liam Payne, a guy that neither Louis nor Harry trusted. And they both knew deep in their hearts that no matter what Liam was going to do for Niall, they would never trust him. But obviously Niall didn’t need to know that detail.

"Yeah" Harry said showing his most convincing smile that still didn’t reach his eyes "Congratulations" he hugged Niall patting him on the shoulder "It seems that you’ve beaten us eh?"

Niall chuckled "Jealous?"

"You wish" Harry replied with a grin.

Louis also complimented him but, just like Harry, his smile never reached his eyes. Luckily Niall was too happy to notice it.

"Okay, I confess I’m a bit tired. I think I'll take a quick shower and then go to sleep"

"Oh come on" Zayn said "Don’t you want to celebrate?"

"Sorry Zee, but I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow?"

Zayn nodded and smiled "Sure no problem. Goodnight Nialler"

"Night lads" he was about to walk out the door when he remembered something, "Oh by the way, tomorrow I’ll have breakfast with Liam. I hope it's not a problem?" he asked, turning to Harry in particular.

"Oh... no of course" Harry forced another smile "It’s right you’re gonna spend some time with your boyfriend" he had to use all his willpower to say that word, as if not to calling Liam boyfriend was enough to eliminate him from the face of the earth.

Again Niall didn’t notice that detail, unlike the boys "Okay then. Louis, are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah I'll join you soon" he pointed to the console behind him "But first I want to finish the game and beat these two idiots"

"Hey!"

Niall chuckled "Okay, see you tomorrow I guess. Goodnight"

"Night Nialler!"

"Sleep well"

After he left the room Zayn glanced at Louis "You weren’t even playing"

"I had to invent an excuse. I couldn’t say ‘hey Niall, of course I'll join you soon, but first I want to talk about your damn boyfriend behind your back’ could I?"

Zayn rolled his eyes "You want to know my opinion? There's nothing to talk about" and he began to turn off the console and put the games inside a box.

"What do you mean? Of course there is"

"No Lou, there isn’t"  Zayn said with a sigh “Niall’s happy, isn’t he? This is the only thing that matters"

Louis chuckled coldly "Of course, and the fact that his bloody boyfriend hurt him doesn’t count does it?"

"I'm just saying that maybe we should really give him a chance"

"You’re taking his side" Harry's voice was barely above a whisper.

Zayn put the box of video games over the desk and looked Harry in the eye "I'm not taking sides to anybody Haz, I'm just saying what I think and I think Niall has every right to be with that guy even if we don’t like him"

Harry snorted "What should we do then? Congratulate them pretending that nothing happened!"

Harry was clearly losing his patient, the thig was that Zayn was doing the same "This thing is much bigger than you or I can imagine! He hurt Niall this is true. But then he also tried to commit suicide and Niall saved him and now they're together. Don’t you understand that their relationship is much more complicated than it seems?"

"Bullshit!" Louis exclaimed "I really don’t understand, how can you be so sure that Payne will not do it again?"

"Of course I’m not!" Zayn said, raising his voice "It's not like we're best friends or something. But remember? We told them both that they can try to be together, we fucking told Niall that we trust him for fuck's sake!"

"We trust Niall!" 

"No Harry, you don’t" Zayn said "You don’t trust his judgment. Well breaking news guys, I trust him and I’m willing to give Liam fucking Payne a chance because frankly I've never seen Niall so happy before" he sighed deeply "I don’t know what will happen, this relationship could be Niall’s biggest mistake and if Liam will hurt him again I’ll be first in line to smash his face. But this could also be the best thing that ever happened to both of them and I want to give them a chance to live it"

Louis and Harry looked at each other but neither spoke "Listen" Zayn continued "Do you seriously believe that after all that Niall went through during his life he would’ve really gave Liam another chance if he wasn’t absolutely sure he could trust him?"

The boys didn’t answer "Niall loves challenges and loves life and after what he went through, after what happened to him during Secondary School, after what happened between him and Liam, I think he has every right to be happy even if it involves risks. He knows what he's doing, he's not an idiot. And he is much stronger than he seems"

"We never said he is an idiot" Louis muttered.

"No. But you’ve thought it" Zayn walked to the bathroom "Now go into your damn room Louis, I'm tired and I wanna sleep" and he closed the door behind him.

Both Louis and Harry knew that the conversation was over. Louis left the room a few minutes later, when even Harry had gone to the bathroom he and Zayn slipped under the covers and closed their eyes. Neither of them wished to the other "goodnight" as they did every night.

* * *

Liam was walking through the hallways smiling like an idiot. He had never felt so happy in a very long time... actually he thought he had never felt so happy in his entire life because now he had a boyfriend, he didn’t have to pretend to be someone else anymore, he didn’t have to pretend to be straight just to make his father happy.

"Fuck my father" he said to himself before making a jump of joy.

He knew he looked like the biggest idiot in the world but he couldn’t really help himself because he had now officially a fucking boyfriend. Not to mention the fact that said boyfriend was the representation of perfection to Liam's eyes and he now had the good fortune and honor to be able to hold his hand and kiss him.

Instinctively he touched his lips, the kisses he exchanged with Niall couldn’t be described with words but he had a strange and stupid need to communicate it to the whole world. But for the moment he decided that his best friend would be enough as a public.

Liam opened the door of the room and turned on the lights, he knew his best friend too well and knew that normally he was already sleeping at that time so he wasn’t surprised when he began to grumble.

"What the..." William covered his face with the blankets "Liam! What the hell are you doing?"

"It was great!" Liam said with a huge smile on his face "My God, I never felt so happy in my entire life!"

William snorted, clearly irritated "And you couldn’t wait until tomorrow morning to tell me that?"

"No" he took off his shoes and without warning he lay down on the bed next to his friend.

"Hey! Get your ass out of my bed!"

William wasn’t the kind of person who sad bad words, and when he did it usually meant trouble coming. But Liam ignored him completely and cuddled beside his without dropping his huge smile "Oh William, what a fantastic nigh. God, what a night"

"Good for you" William muttered trying to get in a comfortable position, he knew Liam wasn’t going to go away anytime soon.

"Did you know he's a really good kisser?"

"Again, good for you. Christ Liam, you're crushing my arm!" without warning he pushed him off the bed causing him to fall on the floor.

"Ouch! Fuck!"

William rolled his eyes "Oh don’t be a child" and he sat down on the bed with his back to the wall "Well, now you can sit next to me and talk about your incredible night"

"You know what?" Liam asked, getting up from the floor "I'm almost tempted to leave after the way you treated me"

"You will not because you can’t wait to tell me about your date with Niall" William said with a small grin "I know you too well, _Leeyum_ "

Liam snorted although there was the shadow of a smile on his lips he was trying to suppress "I hate you"

"Yeah yeah sure" William commented knowing that his friend didn’t mean those words "So, are you going to tell me how it went or not? Actually you know what? Do not answer, just talk about you night or I swear I'll make you pay for waking me needlessly"

At that point Liam couldn’t suppress a laugh "Yeah okay" and he sat down next to his friend "Sometimes you scare me, you know that?"

"Of course I do. It's funny isn’t it?"

Liam chuckled "Yeah. I guess it is"

So for the next half hour Liam told basically everything that had happened. He told about when they left the university to the restaurant and how he didn’t know whether he had to hold Niall’s hand or not.

"Of course you had to!"

"It was our first fucking date! I didn’t know what to do and I didn’t want to rush things!"

William looked at him as if he was seriously concerned about his sanity "Are you serious? I mean, are you really serious?"

Liam groaned "Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"I just hope it ends better than it started"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Trying to completely ignore William’s amused smile, Liam kept speaking about the evening and how everything had gone in the best way by emphasizing in particular the fact that after leaving the restaurant they walked hand in hand.

"It was the least" William muttered.

"Can we please forget the fucking hand thing?"

William raised his hands in a sign of defeat for Liam’s gratitude "I asked him" he said in a soft voice after a long pause.

"To be your boyfriend?"

Liam looked at his friend with wide eyes "Did you know?"

"Of course" William answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "You’ve decided to give your mother's necklace to him, an object that you kept in a drawer for more than ten years. It was quite obvious that giving it to him you were going to ask him to be your boyfriend"

Liam’s gaze softened "You know me far too well" he whispered.

"Definitely" William paused for a moment "Does he know?"

Liam didn’t ask to be more specific because he knew exactly what he was talking about "That it belonged to mom? No"

William nodded "Hmm, you did the right thing"

"You think?" Liam asked, surprised.

"Well, you have to tell him one day" William looked at him "He has a right to know. But tonight wasn’t the right time, you’ve been good to understand it"

Liam smiled, he always felt much better when his best friend told him he had done the right thing because William’s judgment was very important to him "Yeah well, I didn’t wanna make the situation too awkward"

They were silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the company of each other "I missed you" William floor whispered, Liam turned his head towards him "The last few years have been difficult for both of us and there were moments I believed that our friendship was lost" Liam instinctively took his hand and held it tightly, after a few seconds William squeezed back "I'm happy that things are returning back to normal"

"Will, I…" their eyes met "I don’t think I've ever thanked you enough for everything you did for me" Liam felt his eyes fill with tears "You have sacrificed everything for me and I have never-"

"Don’t worry, you don’t have to say anything" William gave him one of his penetrating glances "I know what you mean, you don’t need to add other words"

Liam couldn’t help but swallow, there were so many things he wanted to say to the person who more than anyone else had been close to him in the darkest period of his life, but he knew very well that with that sentence William had ended the conversation.

"I'm proud of you. You know that right?"

Liam tensed, he definitely didn’t expect that comment "Are you?"

William squeezed his hand again and smiled "Without any doubt"

And Liam couldn’t hold back a few tears "Love you, Will" he whispered leaning his forehead to the other boy’s.

"Love you too Leeyum"

* * *

"Why that face?"

The next morning when Niall woke up to go to breakfast with his boyfriend and found out that Louis didn’t seem in a good mood "What do you mean?"

The Irish didn’t miss a certain dose of frustration on Louis’ voice "You look strange. Like, not happy and I was just wondering- "

Louis snorted, clearly irritated "Well, not all of us know how to be happy 24/7 like you, Niall!"

"Happy 24/7 like me?" Niall couldn’t help but feel offended "Maybe you were a little distracted in recent weeks. Did I look happy 24/7?"

"Well now you're clearly happy with a boyfriend who beats people on his spare time!" Louis knew he was being an asshole, but he was still angry about the discussion he and Harry had had with Zayn the night before.

"Ah, so that's the problem isn’t it?" Niall laughed coldly "You know what, Lou? Fuck off!" and he left the room slamming the door behind him.

When he arrived at the bar he found Liam waiting for him at their usual table with breakfast ready for both "Hey, snowflake" his smile was almost enough to improve his mood. Almost.

"Hey, is there a problem?" Liam asked worried.

Niall sat down in front of him crossing his arms on the table "I hate it!"

"Uh, okay... you hate what, exactly?"

"That my fucking best friends can’t accept that I’m with you now!" he didn’t want to be rude but he couldn’t help himself, he was too angry.

"Oh" Liam didn’t know exactly what to say.

"I... I really don’t understand!" he ran both hands through his hair in frustration.

"Niall, it'll be fine. They just need a bit of time"

"You know what I think?" Niall asked, completely ignoring his boyfriend "No matter how much time I will give them, they'll never accept this relationship because they just don’t wanna do that!"

"I believe-"

"They don’t want to do it because they have this huge prejudice against you!" Niall sighed and ran again his hands through his hair "It is unfair"

Liam waited for the boy in front of him to calm down before speaking "I'm sorry I'm causing all these problems..."

Niall's gaze immediately softened. He wasn’t going to say that Liam was wrong because he knew he was right, they both knew that if they had never met perhaps things would have been easier. But Niall couldn’t care less, maybe if they had never met they wouldn’t have had all those problems but that didn’t mean they would be happier.

"Let's eat our breakfast yeah?" he asked with a reassuring smile.

Liam nodded and tried to smile but it was pretty clear that he was pretending, too worried that their relationship could ruin the friendship between Niall and his friends. Liam knew that Niall cared a lot about his friends and the last thing he wanted was their friendship to be ruined because of him. And that thought never left him all morning.

After breakfast the two boys went to the library since none of them had classes that morning. Niall began to study new arguments his teachers did during his last classes, Liam instead took his usual medicine books and his notes and began working in silence on what Niall assumed to be the therapy to treat William’s illness. The Irish couldn’t help but think it was a very noble goal, but he had a feeling it wasn’t going be so simple. After all, how could Liam find a cure for multiple myeloma if the world greatest scientists failed so far?

"Are you alright?"

Niall blinked "What?"

"You know" Liam began giggling "Often you're completely lost in your thoughts. You're so cute when you do it"

"Will you ever stop making me blush?" Niall asked, trying to hide his slightly red cheeks.

"No, because you're irresistible when you do that"

"Have those phrases ever worked?" Niall teased.

Liam shrugged "Who cares? They work with you"

Niall laughed, although his eyes seemed almost sad "I guess so"

"But seriously, is there a problem?" Liam asked "Is it about your friends?"

"No. Well, actually it’s about _our_   friend" he looked up at Liam but he didn’t seem to understand "William"

"Oh" Liam raised his eyebrows surprised "What about him?"

"Well..." Niall rubbed his neck "You told me you want to find a cure for multiple myeloma..."

"Yeah?"

"I was just wondering... how do you plan to do that? I mean... not that I don’t think you can’t, but it will not be easy and, like, you're just a student..." Niall sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just saying bullshit"

"Don’t worry" said Liam quietly "I know what you mean. I believe that I haven’t explained it well when I told you I'm looking for a therapy eh?"

Niall looked at him, relieved that his boyfriend wasn’t angry about his doubts "It's not like I want to _personally_ create a medication or something" Liam explained "To do so not only I must complete all my studies, but I must become a doctor with a lot of experience before starting a trial of a new medication. And then I need money to do it, moreover trials take lots of time..." Liam sighed sadly "And William doesn’t have all this time"

Niall lowered his gaze, not knowing exactly what to say.

"What I’m doing-" Liam continued trying to eliminate bad thoughts from his mind "-is like a research, I’m studying William’s illness and I’m trying to find a solution. And if that solution theoretically could be right, maybe I'll find someone willing to give it a chance and start a trial"

"Now I understand. You're doing like a thesis, a study that someone can use to test new therapies"

Liam nodded "So far I haven’t been very successful though, I mean... I'm trying to find a way to fight the illness without harming healthy cells as do the chemo and similar therapies. I know there is much work to do... but after all, many of the greatest scientists of the world have laid the basis for their discoveries when they were what we are now: students. So I thought, if they made it why can’t I try?"

"I'm gonna tell you the same thing that I told you at the hospital: you’ll succeed, I'm sure of it"

Liam bit his lower lip "You know... your support means a lot to me. You give me an energy that I thought I had lost... you give me hope. So thank you, snowflake"

"Thank you" Niall whispered, trying to hold back tears.

Liam frowned "For what?"

"To be so special" he answered squeezing his hand. And Liam couldn’t help but squeeze back.

They spent the rest of the morning in the library and by noon they decided to have lunch together. Niall was still angry with the lads, especially with Louis after what had happened that morning and he had no intention to listen while they grumbled about his relationship with Liam. Liam meanwhile asked no questions, he was more than happy to have lunch with his boyfriend but also he hoped that Niall could fix things with his friends since he was very close to them.

While they ate Liam couldn’t help but notice that in the restaurant as in the corridors the other students looked at them with strange expressions on their faces. Some of them seemed only curious but others were clearly angry and Liam didn’t fail to notice that many of them whispered at their backs.

Luckily lunch with Niall eliminated his concerns from his head. The boys spent most of the time laughing at their own jokes and they gotten strange looks from students who were in the cafeteria with them, but neither could care less.

"Hey I was wondering..." Liam rubbed his neck as he did every time he was nervous, of course Niall found it quite pretty "Would you like to go to another date with me?"

"And do you ask? Of course yes"

Liam's face lighted up "Great! It could be... I don’t know, on Sunday next week? We could have lunch together and then have a walk or something?"

Niall grinned "Sounds like a plan"

After lunch they both had to go to their respective classes, Niall hadn’t heard anything from the lads and frankly he didn’t care much. Anyway, the Irishman had another idea stuck inside his head, he was actually thinking about it when Liam had told him of his plan to find a cure for multiple myeloma, and now that he had explained how he intended to achieve that goal Niall’s idea was stronger than ever. He just needed to talk to Professor Swift to know if he could do what he had in mind.

After sitting on his usual place in the classroom he waited the arrival of the professor. As Liam had already done a few hours before, Niall noticed that several students looked at him with strange looks, some of them had begun to whisper to each other after he came in.

"Good morning guys" professor Swift’s voice interrupted Niall’s thoughts.

"Good morning Professor" they said together.

Swift put his bag on the desk and took a red folder "Okay guys, I've got your works you gave me before Christmas holidays" suddenly everyone's attention, Niall in particular, focused on the man's words "I must say I'm quite satisfied, even if some of you were too superficial" Niall really hoped he wasn’t talking about his work "Now, when I call your name-" Swift said sitting behind the desk "-come here so I'll give each of you an opinion on the work you have done and give you some suggestions for the next phase of the project" he took the stack of documents and grabbed the first one "Collins"

A girl a few rows behind Niall stood up and walked to the desk, sitting down on a chair next to the professor. He opened the girl’s work and watched it with the girl, indicating some points on the pages with a pen, he spoke in a low voice so no one could hear what he was saying.

Niall waited patiently to be called, hoping that his work wasn’t a complete disaster. He thought about the fact that if Professor Swift didn’t make them do that project Niall probably would have never known Liam the way he actually did. He still remembered the day when the lads had told him to stay away from him because he was a dangerous boy and if Niall hadn’t had Liam as a partner for his research he wouldn’t have discovered the truth and most likely now he wouldn’t be his boyfriend. Niall was almost tempted to thank Swift for the incredible opportunity he gave to both of them.

"Horan"

After more than half an hour Niall finally left his place to sit next to his teacher "Good morning" after that he wanted to slap himself on the face. They all had already said good morning to Swift when he entered the classroom, there was no need to say it again!

Swift looked at him and Niall swore he saw a slight smile on his lips "Good morning Horan. So-" he took Niall’s job and opened it so they both could see it clearly "-there are some things I need to tell you about your work"

Niall swallowed, was it really so horrible?

"First of all, great job" Niall looked at him with wide eyes "There are some inaccuracies on paragraph 3 here" and he pointed to a spot where there were some red marks left by Swift’s pen "And then on paragraph 7, you have to be more specific on this point because it is not clear. But otherwise, you did a good job Horan"

Niall smiled from ear to ear "Thank you sir"

Swift nodded "You have chosen an interesting topic, Progeria is an extremely rare disease, a disease that students do not even consider. Can I ask why you made this choice?"

"Oh, well... let's say that my partner gave me a hand to choose an interesting topic, a topic that usually students don’t choose for their projects"

"Ah I see. Mr. Payne was right, I'm glad you two work well together"

Niall blushed slightly "I am too sir"

"Well" Swift handed Niall his work "You can go"

"Thank you sir" Niall returned to his seat while Swift called another student. While waiting for the end of the lesson Niall read his research focusing on the parts that Swift had marked with his red pen.

When Swift finished with the last student there were only a couple of minutes before the end of the lesson "Very well guys. On the last page of your works you will find directions to the next phase of this project. As you know, what you gave me was only a draft, now you'll have to work to achieve a comprehensive and complete research that must be ready by the end of April. Which one of you did a good job with his draft-" Niall believed that Swift was looking at him as he said those words "-won’t have any problem to complete the work, I expect each of you to do your best. One day you will be doctors, scientists, many of you will do studies to explore the new frontiers of medicine and to spread your discoveries and make them credible you must be able to write a scientific research in the best way. Even the greatest discovery of all time is likely to be rejected by the scientific community if the research you do to explain it sucks"

Niall laughed along with his classmates, that's when the clock marked the end of the lesson "Well guys, you can go now"

There was the sound of students who put their stuff in their backpacks and left their seats to leave the room, Niall was practically the last to get up, he put his backpack on his shoulders and walked toward the door. He was so happy with his work that he almost forgot he had to ask one thing to Swift "Professor?"

He looked up "Yes Horan?"

"Uh, I was wondering..." Niall scratched his left arm "I was wondering if _hypothetically_ I wanted to change the subject for my project? And maybe... maybe do a research on another disease and-"

"Okay I’m going to stop you right now" Swift said, raising a hand "I fear this is not possible"

"But-"

"I have already corrected the draft of your search Horan. I corrected it and I gave you specific instructions to continue your work on _this_ topic" and he pointed to the title on the first page "And anyway, what’s this new disease you were thinking of?"

"Multiple myeloma"

"Hmm, I see. An interesting topic Horan, really, but I can not give you permission to change the topic of your research. If I do that with you I should do that with everybody, and I don’t want to"

"Yes I know..." Niall tried to find valid arguments "But you see... it’s because of a friend"

Swift raised an eyebrow "A friend? What do you mean by that?"

"A friend of mine... he has this illness..."

Swift studied him for several long seconds before sighing "You want do it in his honor? Admirable indeed, but a research on this illness will not help your friend, believe me"

"But it could-"

"Horan" the man raised his hand to interrupt him again "Believe me, there are many scientists who are looking for a cure for this form of cancer, but I fear that the considerations of a research made by a first-year medicine student will not be relevant to anyone"

Niall looked down, he couldn’t argue against that because he knew that Swift was right "Listen Niall" the professor called him by his first name and Niall felt sympathy in his voice "I'm sorry for you and for your friend. But right now you can’t do much to help him, you can only hope that soon someone can find a cure"

Niall nodded, knowing that the conversation was over "All right, thank you Professor" he was about to walk out the door when Swift called him "Horan?"

The boy turned around and couldn’t help but notice that Swift had a strange look, he looked almost mischievous "I learned that Mr. Payne started to attend his classes again"

"Uh... excuse me?" Niall asked, confused.

"Surely you know that Payne has never been a model student. I mean, excellent grades but he rarely attended classes. It seems that now things have changed" Swift smiled "A colleague of mine told me that Payne is not only attending classes but also that his behavior has improved a lot" he picked up his bag and walked over to Niall who was still standing by the door "I suppose we have to thank you for that"

"Uh..." Niall rubbed his neck, he hadn’t expected those considerations "I mean... maybe?"

Swift smiled again, Niall thought he had done more smiles in those five minutes than he did since the beginning of the school year "Good for you Horan" and he walked out of the room "Oh one last thing" he added, turning "Next time you and Payne feel the need, how can I say, to express your feelings for each other... make sure the corridor is empty"

Niall recorded those words, trying to understand what Swift was talking about...

"Ooohhh my God!" Niall hid his face in his hands because he was blushing like never before. He couldn’t believe it! It meant that Swift had seen them kissing in the hallway when they came back from their date! It was so fucking embarrassing!

"Oh believe me Horan" Swift said with a slight laugh "I've seen worse things, you young ones sometimes aren’t really able to control your hormones"

 _'Great!'_ Niall thought _'Swift’s teasing me... how the hell this happened?!'_

"I... I don’t know what to say... I'm sorry I guess…"

"No need" Swift said sincerely "Just don’t overdo it when you’re in a public place, okay?" and he walked away, leaving a puzzled and completely speechless Niall alone in the classroom.

After two more classes Niall went to the campus garden and sat under the tree where usually he and the lads used to spend their free time together. The truth was that they didn’t go there together for nearly a month, from the day that Liam hit Niall in the hallway.

Niall missed those moments, when there were just him and the boys because they were some of the most beautiful and happy moments of his life. And now that he and Liam were officially together Niall was afraid that things among his friends would have only worsened, but he couldn’t choose between Liam and his best friends as he couldn’t pretend to not be angry with them because of their absurd stubbornness. Shit, didn’t they see how Liam made him happy?

"Hey, Nialler"

Niall immediately looked up and saw Zayn standing in front of him him "Hey"

"Can I sit down?" Niall simply nodded while Zayn sat on the ground next to him "I heard about what happened with Louis"

"Yeah?” Niall asked, forgetting to be kind "Are you here to tell me I’m doing a mistake and that kind of bullshit?"

"No. I'm here to say I'm sorry" Niall looked at him surprised "You know, Louis isn't mad at you" Zayn continued "He's mad at me. Harry is too actually"

"Why?"

Zayn sighed "Because last night, after you left our room, we had a little argument and I... I may have said something they didn’t like"

Niall frowned "And what did you say?"

"That clearly Liam is making you happy" Zayn looked at him and smiled slightly "We don’t know where this relationship will get you, no one can know. It could be the biggest mistake of your life... or it could be the best thing that ever happened to you. You have the right... you both have the right to give it a shot"

To say that Niall was surprised was the least, it really seemed that Zayn was on his side after all "That’s why Louis was in a bad mood this morning. He and Harry believe that I’m wrong. I just wanted to tell you that last night, when I told you I'm happy for you, I was telling the truth"

Zayn watched Niall, waiting for his reaction. The Irish simply smiled before taking Zayn’s hand "Thanks Zee, your support means a lot to me"

He smiled as well before ruffling Niall’s hair making him laugh "You must be patient with us, Nialler. Sometimes we're just a pain in the ass"

Niall laughed "That's what friends do, isn’t it?"

"Yeah" Zayn said chuckling "I guess so"

At that moment Niall realized how much he missed having Zayn at his side and he hoped with all his being that soon Harry and Louis would join them and that things could go back to normal.

"Tonight I’ll have dinner with you" Niall said after a long pause "Is that okay?"

Zayn smiled "Of course, we’ll be happy to have you with us"

Niall spent some time with Zayn, his company lifted his mood because he didn’t really need to talk to him, they could both sit quietly enjoying each other’s company with no care at all about what was happening around them .

"You know, Liam invited me to another date"

Zayn looked at him "He did?"

"Hm-hm. Next Sunday"

"Are you excited?"

Niall smiled "Yes. Yes I am" then looked at his friend "I don’t know if I'm ready to tell Harry and Louis though, I mean... not now that they’re in a bad mood"

"I understand" Zayn put a hand on his shoulder "Don’t worry Nialler, I’m at your side"

When Niall returned to his room for a shower before dinner Louis was already there "Hi" he said flatly.

Niall nodded "Hi" trying not to think about the fact that the situation between him and Louis was quite awkward Niall took off his clothes until he was left alone in underwear and undershirt and walked to the bathroom "I'm gonna take a shower"

Louis muttered something like an okay. Niall, as often happened, spent more time than necessary in the shower thinking about all the thoughts that went through his head.

When he finally came out of the shower he found that he had been there for nearly half an hour, but for the first time since Louis didn’t say anything about it as he was used to do when his roommate spent too much time in the shower. Although Niall was upset with Louis for his behavior which he considered quite childish, he missed those moments when things between him and the boys were absolutely normal.

"I’ll have dinner with you tonight" Niall said to break the awkward silence.

"Really? You're not gonna spend your time with your boyfriend?"

If Niall was a too impulsive person he would have said a "Fuck you!"

But he knew that would only make things worse and a fight with Louis was the last thing he wanted  "No, tonight I want to spend some time with my best friends"

Louis took a towel and headed for the bathroom "Whatever you say"

When the bathroom door closed, Niall lay down on his bed congratulating himself for being so calm and couldn’t help but wonder if Harry's mood was so bad as well.

* * *

"Did you call the psychologist?"

Liam looked up from his plate "Psychologist?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Simon’s friend. You know, to start your therapy"

"Oh, that..."

"You haven’t called her" William said quietly.

"I haven’t called her" Liam repeated like a parrot.

"More than two weeks have passed since Simon told you to call her. It will be the first thing you’ll do tomorrow"

Liam sighed "Why do I have to do it?" he wasn’t angry, he just didn’t like the idea of talking to a stranger about his problems.

"You need it" William answered seriously "After all you've been through in the past few years, after all the pain and anger that you felt, I believe that therapy will help you"

Liam sighed "You know me. I don’t like talking about my problems with a stranger, I don’t like this therapy thing"

"I know, but you need it. Although now you’re happy doesn’t mean that what you've been through will not have any consequences in the future. You know well that what has happened in your family has left an indelible scar on you, a wound that will never be erased"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we can’t exclude that that wound may reopen one day making you fall in the dark as happened in the last three years. If you want to continue to be happy as you are now then you need all the help they can get"

Liam knew that William was right, the pain for what his father had done would have never disappeared and although Niall made him happier than he had been for a long time he understood some help could be useful.

"Okay, tomorrow I’ll call this psychologist"

William gave him a reassuring smile "Good" then, as often happened, he swallowed a couple of his pills before drinking a sip of water "On Thursday I have to go to the hospital"

"Okay, I'll bring you there"

"You know you don’t have to"

"You know I want to"

William chuckled "Yeah okay. I already know I have no chance against your stubbornness, am I right?"

Liam grinned "Yup"

They stayed silent for some minutes, just enjoying their dinner. It was at times like this, when Liam had nothing to do or no one to talk to, that he noted that more and more students around them were looking at him strangely and whispering behind him. Liam couldn’t care less, he had spent the last two and a half years at that university with the reputation of the most hated and feared guy on campus and he didn’t give a shit about what students thought of him.

The strange thing was that now other students seemed to have that behavior toward his loved ones too. Liam had noticed that Niall had become a victim of rumors and whispers behind him, especially when they were together. And now Liam noticed that even William didn’t seem immune to those comments, and he didn’t like it at all.

"You look upset" William's voice interrupted his thoughts "Is there something bothering you Liam?"

"More or less" he said, looking around forcing all students who were watching them to look away "Have you noticed lately that people talk behind our backs? I mean, I'm used they do it with me because of my reputation... but now they also do that with you and Niall"

William didn’t answer immediately, he was too busy enjoying his salad. After more than two minutes he finally looked up "I did notice. Are you worried about it?"

Liam shrugged "Not for me, I'm used to it. But I don’t like people talking behind my best friend or my boyfriend"

"You can not blame them, everyone knows what happened between you and Niall in the hallway that day and now they see you two hand in hand. It is quite normal that people are confused by this change, especially if they don’t know the story behind it"

"Uh, I'm not sure but I don’t that’s the problem" Liam said taking a look at the students sitting at a table not far away from them who quickly looked away and started talking to each other "I think they're talking about the fact that I haven’t been expelled"

William was about to bring the fork to his mouth but stopped immediately before lifting his gaze to Liam "Okay" he said very quietly so that no one apart from Liam could hear him "Listen, nobody knows that Simon had indeed expelled you and then he changed his mind. You, Niall and I know it and nobody else"

"Maybe not, but everyone thought and probably hoped that Simon would’ve expelled me and I'm still here. I think people here are angry that I haven’t suffered any consequences and I feel they’re blaming you and Niall"

William thought for a few seconds before answering "If so we can’t do anything, people have the right to think what they want"

"But Will" Liam spoke very softly "What if you get accused of having persuaded Simon to save me again? What if they attack you-"

William held up a hand to stop him "Liam really, do not look for problems where none exist. If someone has something to say about this he or she will speak directly with me, as has already happened in other situations. Anyway, I think you're overestimating the scope of this thing. Within a week everything will be normal and no one will talk about you and what you did"

"It's been almost a month" Liam muttered "And nothing’s changed, it got worse to me actually"

"Hmm" William thought for a few seconds "Make two weeks then?" he asked with a smile.

Liam shook his head but couldn’t suppress a laugh "Yes, all right, I guess that nobody knows what to do on situations like these better than you"

"Indeed. Now let's talk about something more interesting, how are things with Niall?"

Immediately Liam felt a strange sense of joy and couldn’t help but smile thinking about his boyfriend "Very well" he replied with nothing but love in his voice "I'm really happy Will"

William chuckled "Yes that I’ve noticed. It's nice to see you so happy, it seems that Niall has a very positive effect on you"

"He makes me happy" Liam bit his lip trying not to smile like an idiot, but failing miserably "It makes me want to be different... be better than what I’ve been in recent years"

"You have always been better than what you have been in recent years" William said with a smile "Only you needed someone who could give you a reason to remember it"

"And what is that reason?"

"Love, Liam" William answered softly "Love"

* * *

Dinner with the lads didn’t go very well, it was clear that there was a lot of tension between them and the proof was that now their group seemed to split in two: on one side Louis and Harry and on the other side Niall and Zayn.

It’s not like they had a fight during dinner or something, only they were strangely quiet. Not like when things between them were normal: when Louis played with food, Harry told jokes that weren’t funny at all but he was Harry and he could make his friends laughing whenever he wanted to. When Niall laughed to tears and Zayn shook his head muttering something about how idiots his friends were but then ending up laughing with them.

Things had changed, and not in the best way. And Niall didn’t like the change, he just wanted to spend time with his best friends and have a laugh with them but if that wasn’t going to happen then he would have spent his time with someone else.

"See you later guys" Niall got up from the table when he finished his last plate.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked with a suspicious voice.

Niall turned, his expression was incredibly serious "Now I have to tell you everything I do?" he asked defiantly.

That reaction surprised both Harry and Louis "It was just-"

"Yes I know Haz, it was just a question" Niall rolled his eyes "I'm gonna call my family and then maybe spend some time with my boyfriend. Is that a problem?"

"No it's not" Zayn answered before Louis or Harry could say something "You know what guys? I think I'll go too, I have some homework to do" and he left the table without another word.

It was proof that the situation was complicated with each other, Zayn never studied after dinner because to him it was the part of the day devoted to rest. Evidently he preferred to study than staying there with two of his best friends.

When both boys were gone, Harry and Louis exchanged a look "Maybe we should give Niall and… and Liam a chance. I mean... we're kind of falling apart aren’t we?"

"Do whatever you want Lou" Harry said, running a hand through his hair in frustration "I don’t trust him. I don’t care if he makes Niall happy, I want a definitive proof that the guy has changed and until then I won’t support this fucking relationship"

Louis nodded without saying a word. But he couldn’t help but wonder how far they wanted to go with their stubbornness, what was the price they were willing to pay? Were they willing to ruin their friendship with Niall and Zayn just because they were too proud to give Liam Payne a real chance?

Definitely no. But it still was difficult.

Niall sat down on the steps leading to the garden, he picked up his phone and typed his mom’s number before placing the phone in front of his face. After a few rings on the screen appeared something very close to the floor of his home in Mullingar.

"I don’t understand how this thing works"

Niall laughed hearing her mom grumbling, she had never been very good with technology “Mom, you have to take your phone with the screen facing you" he said giggling.

There were noises and after a few seconds Maura’s face appeared, but it was upside down "Like this?"

Niall couldn’t hold back his laughs, his bad mood had completely disappeared "You have to turn it, like upside down"

"Oh" Maura did as she was told "Ohhhh now I understand!" she said cheerfully "It's not so difficult then. Niall James Horan, don’t laugh at me!"

But Niall couldn’t help it, it was too funny to see her mother trying to use her phone and then fail "Sorry sorry, you're right. How are you?"

"Now that I see you I feel much better, I miss you so much darling"

Niall smiled sadly "I miss you too. How's dad and Greg?"

They talked for half an hour, discussing the things that had happened in the last period in Mullingar, the latest news that Niall had from uni and all those typical topics of a conversation between mother and son.

"Theo is getting really big"

Niall chuckled “He is, eh? Greg sent me a video a week ago, he's so cute"

"Next time you come home we’ll have a lunch together"

"Yeah, can’t wait" Niall was silent for a few seconds "Uh... maybe I won’t be alone?" he didn’t want it to be a question but couldn’t avoid it.

"What do you mean, honey?"

Niall had to bite his lip not to smile like an idiot "Maybe next time I’ll be back at home I could, you know, not be alone"

"Oh, are your friends coming then? It would be wonderful Niall, I'd like to know them"

"No. I mean yes I could invite them... "always if things between them were going to be back to normal “What I mean is... do you remember Liam?"

Maura blinked "Liam? Liam..." she needed several seconds before remembering "Oh yes I remember now, wasn’t that boy you had a crush on?"

Niall blushed "Yes, well... I found out that he, like, feel the same for me" the boy looked up, meeting his mother's eyes "We're kind of together now"

He said it. He just confessed to his mom that he and Liam were together.

There was a pause and for a moment Niall believed that her mother wasn’t happy at all for him. Then suddenly Maura gave a scream so loud that Niall nearly dropped the phone on the ground.

"Are you serious?! Oh my God I'm so happy!"

"Okay mum, you just calm down yeah?"

She ignored him "My child has found a boyfriend!"

"Mum…"

"I'm so happy for you love! You have to introduce him to me as soon as possible!"

Niall rubbed his neck trying not to think about the blush on his cheeks "Yeah I suppose we can arrange that, maybe next time I call you?"

"It would be perfect, I can’t wait"

Niall laughed before he remembered one thing, with his right hand grabbed the necklace around his neck while his left hand was holding the phone "Watch this"

Maura pulled her face very close to the screen of her phone "Is that a snowflake? It's really nice, where did you get it"

"Liam gave it to me" Maura looked at him in surprise "You know, to make it official"

"Oh Niall, it’s truly magnificent. I'm so happy for you baby" with one hand she wiped away a tear.

"Don’t cry or I'll start crying too" he said, chuckling.

"Sorry, you’re right. It's just... God, my baby is in love. Tell me about Liam please, I want to know everything"

"Well…" again he scratched his neck and once again tried to hide his blush "He's perfect, really. He’s kind, caring, romantic... and he makes me happy"

Maura laughed "I noticed that you know? For a couple of weeks every time you called me I noticed that you seemed happier. And that necklace he gave you, it's really beautiful"

"I know" Niall touched the snowflake hanging from his neck "When I saw it the first time I couldn’t believe my own eyes"

"You must be very special for him if he made you a gift like that, I can’t wait to meet him"

"Next time I'll introduce you all right?"

Maura smiled and nodded "Can’t wait to tell everything to your father, he will be so happy"

They spent a few minutes talking about Liam, Niall was a bit embarrassed to talk about his boyfriend with his mother in that way, as if she wasn’t a parent but a friend. But after all Liam was his first real boyfriend and before Niall came to London for university and met the lads Maura herself was his best friend in that dark period of his life so why not?

Finally, they decided to close the call considering they were on the phone for almost an hour "Niall?"

"Yeah?"

"I’m very proud of you, you know that?"

Niall smiled and nodded "Of course I do. Thanks mum, I love you. Tell Dad and Greg I said hi"

"I will, darling, I love you too. Good night"

"Night"

The screen went black and Niall got up from the steps, he was quite cold and sore after sitting for so long on the cold and uncomfortable marble. But his mood was high, his mother had the ability to make him forget all the problems of the world and knowing that she was happy and proud for him and for his relationship with Liam filled him with joy.

Speaking of Liam, Niall felt a sudden need to see him and decided to send him a message: _'Hey baby, are you free?'_

He didn’t have to wait long to receive an answer: _'Hi snowflake. Yes I am, wanna meet?'_

_'Absolutely! I’m near the garden entrance'_

_'Coming'_

Niall waited patiently for a few minutes that seemed like hours but in the end he saw his boyfriend walking toward him across the hall. Niall ran to him and hugged him tightly, burying his nose in his neck to breathe his smell.

"I missed you" he whispered.

Liam chuckled "You haven’t seen me for what? 3 hours?"

"It doesn’t matter. I missed you anyway"

"I missed you too, Ni" Liam whispered, hugging him.

They didn’t know how long they hugged, but apparently none of them wanted to break that magic moment "I told my mum about you"

Liam pulled his head from Niall's shoulder to look at him "You did?"

"Hm-hm. She was very happy and can’t wait to meet you, I told her that maybe I can present you the next time I call her"

Hearing Niall speaking of his mother and that she was eager to know her son’s boyfriend was both fantastic that painful for Liam. Fantastic because he was eager to know Niall's family, after all, the Irish often spoke about his parents, his brother or his nephew and it was clear that he cared a lot about them.

But it was also very painful, because he couldn’t do the same thing. He had no parents and the fact that he couldn’t say "Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend" made him sad and unhappy.

"Liam? Are you okay?"

Niall’s sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts "Sure... I mean, I can’t wait to meet your mom" he said making his most convincing smile "So I can thank her"

"For what?"

"For bringing you to this world"

Then Liam kissed him passionately. As always as he felt the taste of Niall’s lips a shiver ran down his back.

"Wait" Niall said with a chuckle.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"You kissing me is never wrong" Niall replied "But let's not make out in the middle of the corridor yeah?"

Liam laughed "Why do you care?"

"Because Professor Swift has seen us last night and he suggested that we should try to control ourselves when we’re in a public place”

"Oh" Liam blinked "Ohhh"

Niall laughed at Liam’s expression "That's the same face I did when he told me"

"Oh my- he saw us you said? It is so embarrassing"

"Please don’t remind me"

"You know-" Liam began taking Niall’s on his own "-we could keep the snogging session in my room? Where no one can see us"

"Liam, you've read my mind"

And so they went inside Liam’s room and after spending some time kissing each other they decided to lay down together on the bed, enjoying each other presence "Tomorrow I’ll call the psychologist"

Niall looked up at his boyfriend "It's the right decision, I'm sure she will help you"

"Yes it's just..." Liam ran a hand through his hair "I'm not very good with words, I'm not good talking about my feelings"

"I know what you mean" Niall said, caressing his chin and then his lips "It can be difficult at first, but over time you realize that therapy is extremely useful if you’re having a hard time, it’s the best way to solve problems which have become bigger than you"

Liam frowned "How can you be so sure?"

"Because..." Niall bit his lip "Because I also have done some therapy before coming here in London"

At that point Liam sat in a sitting position forcing Niall to do the same "Did you?" he asked confused.

"Well... yeah, when I was in Ireland. Nothing to worry about" he added, seeing Liam’s look “It was just a difficult time for me" Niall knew it was much more than just a difficult time but he wasn’t ready to reveal to his boyfriend the sad and terrible truth "What I mean is that it helped me a lot, much more than I thought it would, and I'm sure it will do the same with you. Trust me"

"I trust you" Liam said before kissing his forehead "And if you ever want to talk about your bad period you mentioned before, know that I’m here"

"I know" Niall whispered "I know"

The next day, Liam took the ticket Simon have him and dialed the number of this psychologist. After a few rings the voice of a woman spoke "Dr. Elizabeth Sloane, how can I help you?" it was a kind voice but Liam also felt security and authority.

"Uh, hi, my name is Liam Payne. Well... Simon Cowell gave me this number suggesting to start some therapy and..." he didn’t know what else to say.

Luckily, Dr. Sloane came to his help "Nice to hear form you Liam. Yes, my friend Simon has told me about you, I'm very glad you called me" Liam heard sheets noises on the other side of the line "So Simon gave me the schedule of your classes. Let's see, we could start from next week. Is that good for you?"

"Uh... yeah I guess" if it was up to him he would have never started it, but he knew it wasn’t a viable option.

"Okay, how about if we meet Monday afternoon from 3:00 to 4:00 and Thursday morning from 9:00 to 10:00? From your schedule I see you have no classes am I right?"

"Uh yes you are... uh, twice a week?" he hoped that this psychologist wouldn’t be mad in hearing Liam asking that question as if he was under torture.

Luckily she didn’t "Yes I’d say it’s the best option" she replied in a gentle tone but at the same time made it clear to Liam that there was no way to change things "But if you prefer we can change days"

"Uh, no... no it's fine”

“Good, do you have any question?"

"Uh no... I mean... Do I have to bring something? You know, I've never done anything like this before"

"Three things: patience, trust and willpower"

Liam blinked "Uh..."

"Are you out of one of those things?"

"Uh..." Liam felt like an idiot "I don’t... no, I guess..."

"Great, I'll see you on Monday okay?"

"I guess so... uh, thanks then..."

* * *

"It was one of the strangest conversation of my life"

Liam and Niall were going to have breakfast together as every morning and they had asked William if he wanted to join them. Niall couldn’t help but hope that soon even the lads could sit at one table with them.

"It must have been funny, wish I was there with you. I'm sure I would’ve laughed to tears"

"Yes, really funny. Anyway, you laugh to tears for much less" Liam teased before sitting down at an empty table.

Niall sat beside him "Fair enough"

"She seems an interesting woman though" William commented sitting in front of them.

"Sure" Liam rolled his eyes "Cause she’s exactly like you, when you speak you’re used to say encrypted phrases that nobody but you can understand" Liam’s comment made Niall giggle.

"She only asked for patience, trust and willpower. It doesn’t seem such a difficult concept to me"

"Then can you explain it to me, Gandalf?"

"I'm not Albus Dumbledore anymore now?" William asked with a grin.

Niall laughed loudly "Why those nicknames?"

"Because he's just like them: smart, wise, a bit crazy and irritatingly difficult to understand" Liam answered.

Niall, who at that time was drinking his juice, laughed so hard that the liquid came out from his nose "There, have you seen what you did to your boyfriend now?" William asked.

"Shut up, it’s not my fault. And anyway laughing is good for health right?"

"Not if the patient is about to drown in his own laughs"

"You two will make me..." Niall couldn’t stop laughing "You two will make me laugh to death" he said, trying to regain some self-control "I can already see when you’re both 70 and you’re talking to each other with the hearing aid off"

Liam and William exchanged a look, even if Niall's comment was innocent and also funny both boys knew that William would never live up to 70 years old. But it wasn’t the case to make Niall feel guilty.

William shrugged "Sometimes I think we're already doing it. Or at least I have the impression that sometimes Leeyum here turns off the area of his brain that controls hearing because he doesn’t want to hear what I have to say"

Liam snorted "As if I-"

"Uh excuse me..."

The three boys turned around, interrupting their speech "Zayn!" Niall said surprised.

Zayn approached their table with a tray with his breakfast, he looked nervous "Hey Nialler" and he shifted his gaze to the other two boys "Hi guys..."

Liam, surprised and confused at the same time, couldn’t help but make a polite nod. William instead smiled "Hi Zayn, it's good to see you" he said as if he was talking to an old friend he hadn’t seen for a long time.

Zayn blinked, taken aback by William’s kindness "Uh, yeah... for me too... look, I don’t want to make things awkward... but I was wondering if maybe I can join you?"

Neither Niall and Liam answered, both didn’t expect that request. William however didn’t seem worried "Sure you can, we were just talking about the fact that sometimes talking to Liam is like talking to ourselves" he explained as if that situation was completely normal "Does it happen to you when you’re talking to Niall?"

Zayn sat down beside him "Uh..."

He didn’t know whether to be relieved or even more nervous. This morning he had decided it was time to get to know Liam and William properly since one was Niall’s boyfriend and the other one the best friend of said boyfriend. But he would never have expected that William would treat him that kind way. He glanced at Niall who, once the surprise was gone, gave him a reassuring smile making Zayn feel more at ease.

"Well... yes, from time to time when I talk to Niall I feel like I'm talking to myself. Sometimes he’s completely lost in his thoughts, as he’s in another planet"

"Hey!" Niall protested blushing,

"I confirm everything" Liam said before looking at Zayn. The black haired boy made a small smile, it was quite clear that the situation was a bit awkward for both and neither of them felt completely at ease. But at least one of Niall’s best friends sat at the table with them so it was a good result right?

Niall hit Liam on the arm "You should be on my side!"

"No, because Zayn made you blush and you know that I love when you do it"

"Liiiaaaammm!"

Soon the two began to argue with each other by making comments and teasing each other, but in their eyes there was nothing but happiness and love. Zayn couldn’t help but smile seeing that scene and thought that after all he had made the right decision by choosing to sit for the first time at that table. It certainly wasn’t like he and Liam would become best friends overnight, but if the older boy could make Niall so happy then they were on the right track.

"So tell me Zayn-" William's voice brought him out of his thoughts "I heard you're an artist aren’t you?"

"How... how do you know?" Zayn asked surprised.

William took a sip of his coffee before answering "Voices I guess. You’re quite famous here at the campus, especially since you started to paint that old wall down the street.

Zayn knew what he was talking about, during his first year as he was coming back to the campus he found dead end road with an old brick wall. Now that Zayn was the middle of his second year that wall was completely covered with graffiti.

"When did you start caring about art?" William asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well... I don’t know actually. I think it has always fascinated me, like, ever since I was a child. But I started doing graffiti and stuff during secondary school"

William nodded "Interesting. You know, I went there a few times, I wanted to see with my own eyes the famous wall I heard about. It was very enlightening, I couldn’t help but notice that you like dark colors don’t you?"

"Yeah, I mean I think that dark colors represent me for who I really am. Like, everyone looks to me like the example of the bad guy right? Graffiti, tattoos, leather jackets and so on. But it is not exactly like this and with my works I try to represent a meaning"

"Yes, I noticed it when I read some of the phrases you wrote on that wall. You wrote quotes from English literature books right?"

"I..." Zayn couldn’t believe his ears "Fuck yes, how do you-"

"I like reading" William answered anticipating his question "I immediately recognized many of those quotes. Zayn I gotta tell you, not only you have a great talent but you're able to hide some very deep messages in your drawings. It is quite remarkable"

Zayn couldn’t help but smile, feeling proud "Thanks. I mean, maybe people speak of my work but nobody ever told me what they really think of my drawings. Well, no one except my ex-girlfriend who said they sucked so... thank you Will"

"Do not thank me, I’m just saying what I think" then he looked at Niall and Liam who continued to fight (for fun) and he sighed "Aren’t you two done yet?"

"When Liam'll admit that I’m right then we'll be done"

"In your dreams snowflake" Liam laughed.

"William please you must take action!" Niall said "Who do you think is right between us?"

"I don’t even know what you're talking about kid" William drank his coffee "Anyway, I have a lecture in 15 minutes" then he turned to Zayn "It was a pleasure talking to you Zayn, I hope we’ll have the chance to do it again"

"Oh yeah, of course. I’d like it"

“Good" William got up and took his cane "See you guys"

"Bye Will" Liam and Niall said together.

Now that William left, Zayn felt the nervousness building inside him again. Strangely, he felt very at ease talking to him but now that he had gone he didn’t know exactly what to do.

Liam was busy enjoying his breakfast, he wasn’t particularly hungry but needed to do something because now that his best friend was gone he had no idea of how to deal with Zayn. He had noticed that William was able to talk to him without problems, but he was William right? Liam didn’t know what to say and felt uncomfortable just like Zayn.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket: _'Talk to him you moron!'_

Liam looked around, but William wasn’t there and the boy couldn’t help but wonder how the hell did his best friend know what was happening when he wasn’t even there with them.

_'What the fuck should I say?'_

After a few seconds: _'Anything, just talk! If you haven’t noticed he’s one of the best friends of your damn boyfriend!'_

Liam resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he thought that maybe he William had a point "So Zayn..." the boy looked up at him. Great, Liam thought, now what? "Uh... what are you studying?" it was the first question that came to his mind, and he hoped it was enough.

"Uh... I'm studying Computing. And you?" immediately Zayn wanted to give himself a slap because he knew that Niall and Liam attended the same faculty "I mean I know you’re studying medicine because, like, everyone knows you"

Now he wanted to give himself a punch on the face because everyone knew Liam and what he was studying just because they hated him.

"I mean yeah everyone knows you for what you did... I mean which is not beautiful, but... I mean now you've changed which is great…" Zayn groaned as his cheeks turned red with embarrassment “I'm gonna shut the fuck up right the fuck now"

To his surprise Niall wasn’t the only one laughing (which was quite predictable) but Liam joined him "Don’t worry mate, I think I understand what you mean"

"Good" Zayn said "At least one of us did"

That line made Liam laughing with more energy and soon Zayn chuckled "You two are really two idiots" commented Niall laughing.

Zayn rolled his eyes "Wow, thank you so much Niall. I’m moved"

The rest of the breakfast went a lot better than what Zayn had expected. Of course he and Liam were still far from being completely at ease with each other but at least they were making steps in the right direction.

"Damn" Liam muttered looking at the screen of his phone "I have a class in just five minutes, I have to go" he turned to Niall giving him a quick kiss on the lips "See you later gorgeous"

Niall answered with another quick kiss "Can’t wait"

Liam smiled softly before getting up "Well, bye Zayn"

"Yeah by, see you"

The boy walked away from their table. Zayn, not knowing exactly why, decided to do something "Sorry Nialler, I have to go to the bathroom. I’ll wait you here"

"Hm-hm, no problem"  

Zayn stood up from the table and ran out of the bar "Liam, wait!”

The boy turned "Yeah?"

"Listen..." Zayn scratched his neck "I wanted to tell you that I'm happy that things are working between you and Niall and... like, I enjoyed having breakfast with you guys. I hope that maybe, I don’t know, I can still join you?"

Or the universe was playing a joke on Liam or it was strangely kind. Liam opted for the second option "Sure" he said with a smile "It was a pleasure for me as well. I mean, you're one of Niall’s best friends so it would be great if you and I could, you know, become friends. Maybe?"

"Of course, we can work on that"

"Fantastic uh, now I have to go. Anyway, thank you Zayn, see you around yeah?"

Zayn nodded "Sure, see you Liam"

Okay, maybe it was a bit embarrassing but it seemed that both were going in the right direction. If they were able to have that conversation then they could also become friends right?

Later that afternoon Zayn went to the library to study with a great mood. After breakfast he had attended a couple of his classes and then went to lunch with Niall, Liam and William, and they all had a great time. He was very comfortable with William because in some ways he was similar to him: he was quiet, funny, kind and, for Zayn’s surprise, great art lover.

Even with Liam things had gone well and the embarrassment they felt during breakfast that morning was slightly decreased. Zayn found out he had several things in common with Liam as comics, leather jackets, tattoos and a tendency to wear trousers ripped on the knees that William judged as horrific and completely unnecessary.

 _"I really don’t understand why buy a broken cloth. I mean, if I have to spend money the least I expect is the bloody thing to be intact"_ he had said over lunch making Niall, Liam and Zayn laugh.

Unfortunately, his good mood was ruined momentarily when he saw Harry and Louis sat together on one of the tables. They hadn’t seen him, and for a brief moment Zayn thought to go away, but he had already skipped both breakfast and lunch with them and he didn’t want to make things even more difficult. So, after a moment of hesitation, he walked toward them hoping that they didn’t question why he didn’t eat with them that day.

"Hey" he said softly, sitting down in front of them.

"Oh, finally you show up" Louis muttered without looking up from the book.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked Zayn before he could say anything else.

"At our room with your sister!" Zayn said, raising his voice, he was really pissed off trying to be polite when they didn’t make any effort "We fucked all morning and guess what? She’s gonna be pregnant!"

"What the- don’t you dare talk like that about my sister! What's your fucking problem?!"

"What's _your_ fucking problem?!! Where were you, what have you done, who the fuck you think you are to ask those questions?!"

Louis snorted "Sometimes you’re really a jerk! We just wanted to know why you didn’t eat with us!"

"Oh so that's what you want to know? Good! I ate with Niall and Liam and William were there too! Glad now?"

Both Harry and Louis widened their eyes "You-"

"Yes I did! And guess what? I enjoyed myself and I found out some interesting things, like that Liam and Niall are very happy together and that he and William are great guys! Much better than you have been in the latter period actually!"

"What... you... you don’t even know him for fuck's sake!" Harry exclaimed angrily "You were with him twice and you're saying it's better than be with us?! Your fucking best friends?!"

"Well maybe I no longer consider you my best friends!" Zayn said coldly to the shock of both Harry and Louis "My best friends aren’t two dicks with stones inside their heads! So when you’ve finished being two complete jerks and you've decided to give Liam a real chance as I'm doing now, then we'll talk again as best friends!"

And he stood up from the chair, decided to leave that place "Do not wait for me at dinner!” he added before leaving the library.

* * *

When Niall returned to his room he found it strangely empty. Usually Louis left on his bed and on his side of the desk a huge amount of clothes and other stuff, but strangely there was nothing. Niall noticed that other things were missing as Louis’ laptop, some of his books and other personal things.

"Strange…"

Deciding that it wasn’t anything too important Niall sat on his desk across the room and began to study. After half an hour he heard the bedroom door open behind him "Hey Louis, have you... what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised to see Zayn "And why do you have a suitcase?"

"I'm your new roommate" Zayn replied, throwing the suitcase on Louis’ bed "Temporarily I hope. Not because I don’t want to be with you of course, but because I hope that soon those two end up being the biggest dicks in the world!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Niall asked more and more confused "Louis doesn’t want to be my roommate anymore?"

"More like Harry doesn’t want to be my roommate anymore" Zayn replied with a cold laugh "Better this way, so I won’t cut all his fucking hair while he’s sleeping!"

"But I... I don’t understand..."

Zayn's eyes softened considerably seeing Niall’s confused and sad look and his brother's instincts took over "Come here Nialler"

The Irish didn’t think twice before hugging Zayn tightly "Zayn?" he asked, trying to hold back tears "Are we... are we falling apart?"

Zayn gently patted his back "No Nialler, it's just a bad time. But we’ll overcome it" he looked at Niall and saw immediately that his eyes were full of tears.

"Promise?"

Zayn kissed his forehead before hugging him again “Promised" but he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep that promise.

* * *

 

"So now you're in the same room?"

"Yeah" Zayn said with a shrug "Too bad for them and better for us"

Liam sighed "I'm sorry you guys are arguing"

"Nah, don’t worry mate. When they realize that Niall is much happier since he is with you maybe they’ll stop acting like assholes"

"I hope so" Liam turned and saw Niall and William at the bar, they were choosing the dessert "You know Zayn, I'm very glad you're giving me a chance after... after all that has happened"

"Look Liam, I don’t trust you completely. Not yet at least. But that doesn’t mean things can’t change, for now I'm just trying to know you better and from what I saw today I can say I’m satisfied"

Liam smiled "Thanks"

"No problem. Anyway, know that if you’ll make Niall suffer again I'll be the first to give you a kick in the balls" Zayn said with a grin making Liam laugh.

"Yeah I suppose it's fair" he waited a few seconds before doing a question he wanted to ask "And Niall... how is he taking it?"

Zayn looked up, looking directly where his Irish friend was. Soon after Liam followed his gaze and both watched the blonde “I would like to try this chocolate cake. What do you think?" they heard Niall say.

"Even that cake with berries doesn’t seem bad" William said.

"Hmm, you're right it looks delicious. Ugh, I don’t know what to choose!"

William chuckled "It's the fourth time you say that in the last 10 minutes kid"

"He‘s strong" Zayn said capturing Liam’s attention again "But obviously he doesn’t like this tension between us, it makes him suffer. Sure, we had a fight in the past, but usually things were back to normal after a day or two. This time, this situation has gone on for a month and it's getting worse"

"Maybe I should... I don’t know, talk to Harry and Louis?" Liam asked uncertain.

"No I don’t think it's a good idea. But I appreciate the thought"

Liam had no time to talk because Niall and William joined their table "I can’t wait to taste them"

"Seriously Ni?" Liam asked with a laugh "Three different cakes?"

"What? I'm hungry"

Zayn shook his head "How the hell you can eat so much and not gain weight I really don’t know"

"True? It's the same question I ask myself" Liam said.

"You're just jealous"

After dinner, the four boys went into Niall and (for now) Zayn’s room since the dark haired boy had brought with him the console with his video games "I bet Harry won’t survive two days without this"

Soon Zayn, Liam and Niall were all sitting on the floor with a joystick while William watched the scene sitting on a chair behind them "You sure you don’t want to play?" Zayn asked without looking because he was too busy trying to win the game.

"Nah I'm good, I prefer the company of a book" William answered before returning to read the book he had taken from his own room.

But soon the boy realized that reading while three young men play FIFA wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. The boys continued to yell and curse each other, Zayn and Liam especially since they seemed particularly taken from the game.

Eventually William was forced to put his book aside, muttering things like "All for a stupid game" or "Aren’t you done yet?" or "What's so interesting about this games I don’t understand"

"William" Liam began pausing the discussion between him and Zayn about which of them had played better "You're not interested in _any_   kind of sport"

"What? Nothing?" Zayn asked "Like you don’t follow any kind of sport even on TV?"

"That's right, watching people doing sport is boring and irritates me so why should I do that?"

"Zayn, you have no idea how hard it was for me to take him to see football matches at the stadium"

"It's not my fault if I get bored. And anyway, those times I came with you just because I didn’t want to see the face you did when you begged me to come with you"

Liam frowned "What face?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The face you make when you want something, when you look like a dog who has just lost his favorite bone and is about to cry"

"Hey!"

Zayn and Niall laughed "Oh God, I want to see it"

"Believe me kid, when it happens it will be the last thing you want to see because unfortunately for us poor mortals no one can resist that face" William said "Included me"

"Aww, I love you too" Liam said with overly sweet voice before hugging William and giving him some kisses on the cheeks.

"Hey, hands off! You’re supposed to kiss your boyfriend over there, not me"

"That's a good idea actually" Niall said with a chuckle.

"Oh really?"

Without a second thought Liam put his hands on Niall’s hips lifting him from the ground. Niall screamed and laughed at the same time and wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist before the older boy began to turn on himself. The two young lovers laughed and kissed a few times before continuing to turn on themselves like idiots.

Zayn and William looked at the scene with soft smiles "They’re so happy"

William nodded "Yes. Now more than ever"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, you can tell me your thoughts with a comment.  
> What's gonna happen between the lads? Will things go back to normal? And what about Liam and his therapy?
> 
> You'll find all these answers on the next chapter which is almost complete so I won't make you wait too long this time ;-)
> 
> Oh and happy Christmas everyone even if a bit late :)


	14. FRIENDSHIP AND PROBLEMS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really hope I don’t make you angry, but... I was forced to divide the chapter in half... again. The point is that this chapter was something with about 30,000 words and so many things happened there. I honestly didn’t like the idea of publishing it in one piece because I don’t like too long chapters myself and because, as I said, lots of things happen.
> 
> Once again I apologize and please be patient with me, I know I promised that here there was gonna be some smut but unfortunately you have to wait for the next update :(  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise you won’t have to wait too long for the second part, I don’t know when I'll publish it but certainly within a week.  
> Thank you and sorry again!
> 
> P.S: I don’t know anything about medical stuff so if I write nonsense pretend it didn’t happen XD

The beginning of the new week arrived faster than Liam was willing to admit and on Monday he got his first appointment with Dr. Sloane.

"I'm quite nervous"

Niall looked up from the book he was studying "You'll be fine Li"

"I don’t even know what to say anyway. What am I supposed to say?"

"That depends on the questions she will ask you" Niall said "But usually during the first sessions they make you talk about whatever you want, or at least that's how it worked with me"

Liam didn’t know why Niall made therapy but he had decided not to ask. After all, if Niall hadn’t said anything it meant that he wasn’t ready yet and Liam didn’t want to push him. So he asked another question "How can you talk about your problems to a complete stranger? I mean, how can I be honest with someone I don’t even know?"

"It’s the same question that I had before starting therapy. Of course at the beginning it wasn’t easy, but then I learned to trust my therapist and I realized that she was there to help me and not to judge me or something and when I realized it everything was easier" Niall placed his hand above Liam’s "Everything will be fine Li"

Liam couldn’t help but nod, trying to look optimistic. But the truth was that he wasn’t sure at all that this therapy could help him. Looking at his watch he saw that it was already 2:30 pm.

"Ugh, I'm sorry but I have to go babe" he announced, getting up from the table where they sat together to study "See you when I get back yeah?"

"Uh, I have class when you’ll come back"

"Oh right, I keep forgetting it. Well, I’ll see you at dinner then. Is Zayn coming?"

"I think so. William?"

"Obviously"

Niall grinned "Good, see you at dinner"

The two exchanged a kiss but soon they realized they weren’t able to separate each other so easily and what was supposed to be a simple kiss turned into something much more exciting.

"If you're not at ease during your therapy think about this" Niall whispered with a seductive voice before sucking Liam's neck, making him moan.

"Shit... if I’ll think about this I’ll have an erection in front of her"

Niall laughed. The two continued to kiss for more than a minute and for a moment Liam thought to tell Dr. Sloane to fuck off, so he could spend time with his hot boyfriend. But he knew it wasn’t an available option.

"Okay snowflake, now I really need to go"

"Hm-hm, okay. See you later"

"Count on it"

With one last kiss Liam left the library and decided to go to his room to put down his backpack and take his leather jacket. He put the key in the lock and at the same time he wrote a message to William to inform him that he was about to go, opening the door without looking up from the phone.

"I received your message"

"Ah! Fucking shit!" Liam screamed, making his phone fly somewhere in the room "William! For fuck's sake! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, sorry" William didn’t seem displeased at all judging by his amused smile "But after all you're still alive so no problem, right?"

Liam snorted trying to breathe normally "Sometimes you're really- I don’t even want to talk about it. Now, where the hell is my phone? And anyway, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck" William replied innocently.

"Oh, thank you Will I-"

"And remember you to bring patience, trust and willpower"

"Oh come on!" Liam pretended to be angry but his smile betrayed him "You're terrible!"

"Yes yes, right. Well, see you later Leeyum" and he headed for the door.

"That's it?" Liam asked "You’re not gonna say anything else?"

"Oh I'm sure Niall’s speech was more than enough, judging from that thing you have on your neck"

"What?" Liam put his hand on his neck and immediately felt the unmistakable presence of a lovebite "Oh shit!" the boy blushed furiously.

"I always thought that Niall wasn’t as innocent as he looks"

"Have you finished teasing me?"

"For now" William said with a grin "But just because you're late"

After his best friend left the room, Liam decided to wear a white button down shirt that was going to cover his lovebite much better than a T-shirt. After leaving the campus he walked for about 15 minutes along the main road until he came to the address marked on the ticket that Simon had given him. Liam saw lots of names on the wall near the door, indicating the presence in the building of lawyers, consultants, doctors and psychologists. After reading the first ones he found Elizabeth Sloane’s name and, after a moment of hesitation, he pressed the doorbell. He didn’t have to wait long before the lock of the dark wooden door in front of him opened, Liam stepped through the door and found himself in front of a staircase.

He climbed the stairs until he reached the third floor and, after looking at the doors, he found one with Dr. Sloane’s name on it. Taking a deep breath Liam knocked a couple of times and waited until the door opened, revealing a woman of about forty years old with light green eyes and brown hair in an elaborate chignon.

"Liam! Nice to meet you"

"Uh, yeah... nice to meet you" Liam said shaking her hand.

"Oh, you don’t have to say it because you feel obligated. We both know this is the last place you want to be"

Liam blinked "Uh..."

"Shall we begin?" Dr. Sloane asked as if the situation was normal.

"Yeah, I guess…"

Liam followed the woman into the large office. There was a wooden desk with a computer and some documents, a library full of books, sorted in alphabetical order, a white marble fireplace and two armchairs

"Please have a sit"

Liam did as he was told while Dr. Sloane signed some papers on her desk. After a few minutes she sat on the armchair in front of Liam and he was able to study her better. She was wearing a purple button down shirt with the top two buttons undone, a black skirt that reached her knees and black shoes with high heels. She wore red lipstick and wore two small earrings, in her hand she held a notebook and a pen.

"It’s much more common than you may think"

"Uh... excuse me?" Liam asked, confused.

Dr. Sloane smiled warmly "You're studying me, you're trying to figure out who the person in front of you is. We all do it, especially if people perceive that they’re facing a possible threat"

"I don’t consider you a threat" Liam said defensively "It's just that-"

"You've never done this kind of therapy, I know. As I told you before, we both know that this is the last place you want to be and it is for this reason that you need the three things I told you to bring when we spoke on the phone. Do you remember what I told you to bring?"

Liam looked away "Patience, trust and willpower"

"Exactly. I know you think it’s a bunch of bullshit-" Liam raised his eyebrows "-but it's everything you need right now. You have to be patient because this kind of therapy needs a bit of time to take effect, you have to trust me and understand that if I will make questions that could hurt you I’m doing it just for your own good, and then you need willpower that everyone has when they decide to ask for some help. After all, it’s not easy to admit that sometimes we need help, this is the biggest mistake we often do"

Liam looked away but a small smile appeared on his lips. Because he felt like he was talking to William, his best friend was the kind of person who could say that sort of things.

"Now you look happy" Dr. Sloane said with a smile "Can you tell me why?"

Since there was no way out Liam thought that maybe he could at least try to give it a shot "You remind me of a dear friend"

Dr. Sloane wrote something on her notebook "Really? And why do I remind you about your friend?"

Liam shrugged "Both of you love long sentences"

"Really?" Dr. Sloane asked with a genuine laugh "What's your friend’s name?"

"William. We met when we were 11 years old, and from that day we never left each other"

"He seems like an interesting person"

"It's the closest thing to a brother I ever had" Liam confessed before he could stop himself "One of the most amazing people I've ever met"

Dr. Sloane was silent, waiting for Liam to say something else. Since he didn’t she decided to ask a question "You say he is one of the most amazing people you've ever met. It means you've met someone else like him?"

"Well... not until five months ago..."

"And then what happened?"

"And then I met a boy who would’ve sent my life upside down in a matter of weeks" Liam bit his lip to keep smiling like an idiot "That boy is my boyfriend now"

Dr. Sloane nodded "Do you want to talk about them?"

Liam thought that during those sessions he was supposed to talk about his problems. He thought they were going to talk about what had happened in his family, the death of his mother, what his father had done to him and the terrible consequences that that situation had caused.  And instead Dr. Sloane was asking him if he wanted to talk about the two people who most of all have saved his life.

"Yes, I do"

* * *

"So?"

"It was-" Liam didn’t know how to describe it "-strange?"

William looked at him "What do you mean?"

"I don’t know... it was different from what I thought I guess"

"What did you expect it to be?"

"I thought we would’ve talked about my parents, or at least about my dad... but I don’t understand why she didn’t ask me anything about him"

"Why? Do you want to talk about him?"

"Of course I don’t!" Liam felt the familiar anger he felt every time his father was mentioned "It's the last thing I want to do"

"Exactly, that's the point" William said, pouring some water in his glass "She couldn’t ask you questions about your father during your first meeting, it would be completely useless and it would have made you angry"

"Yeah okay, but isn’t a psychologist supposed to help the patient to overcome his trauma or something like that?"

"Ugh, have you ever read a book about psychology? Or an article? Like, something about Freud or Rogers?"

Liam rolled his eyes "Are these names supposed to mean something to me?"

"Whatever" William knew he was fighting a lost cause "What I'm trying to tell you is that before she can make questions about the darkest period of your life, Dr. Sloane needs a lot more information and above all she needs your trust. If today she asked you to talk about your father would you have done it?" Liam didn’t answer, but his silence was more than enough "As I thought. However, when you said you have your next appointment?"

"Thursday morning. I have to be there at 9:00"

"Thursday morning?"

"I wanted to sleep" Liam muttered, ignoring his friend’s question.

"I’ll call a cab then"

"A cab?" Liam asked, confused "What are you talking about?"

"On Thursday I have to go to the hospital"

Liam needed a few seconds to process the data "Oh shit! I completely forgot it"

"What did you forget?" Niall’s cheerful voice asked "Oh by the way" the Irishman gave Liam a quick kiss on the lips before sitting down next to him "So? What did you forget?"

"Thursday morning I have to go to the hospital as every month, Liam was supposed to bring me there but since he has therapy with Dr. Sloane I’ll take a cab"

"I can ask to change-"

"No you won’t. Your therapy is just as important as mine. I told you, I will take a cab and in the evening when I'm done you can come and get me"

Niall initially said nothing, he knew that William didn’t want others to know about his illness even though he didn’t know the exact reason. But after all the older boy had done for him, the Irishman wanted to be helpful "If you want I can bring you there"

William looked him straight in the eye and Niall felt the familiar feeling that his soul could be read by that look "You want to do it?"

"Sure" the blond answered with confidence "I don’t have classes Thursday morning and I’m more than happy to help a friend"

Liam couldn’t help but smile thinking how lucky he was that his boyfriend was so generous and caring, always willing to help others. But he didn’t know if William was willing to make Niall know this part of his life, a part that he kept hidden from the eyes of others.

"Fine" William announced after a long silence.

"Really?" Liam and Niall asked together, both surprised.

"Sure. If you say it's not a problem"

"It’s not"

"Very well then, thanks kid. It's nice to have another friend I can count on. So, will Zayn join us tonight?" 

"Yes he will. He only needed to give a final touch to his bloody hair, that’s why he isn’t here yet" Niall rolled his eyes.

In fact, after a few minutes Zayn joined their table whit his hair perfectly styled "Here I am"

"Wow" Niall commented looking at his quiff  "Have you been licked by a cow or something Zee?"

"Oh shut the fuck up you wanker!" Zayn said while William and Liam giggled "You know that I care about my hair"

"Of course I do! You spend more time in front of the damn mirror that at your classes"

"This-" Zayn pointed a finger at him "-is not true"

"But we can’t blame you" William took a sip of water "I think that our hair is the part of our body that most of all define our identity"

"Thanks Will, at least someone is on my side"

“Anyway it’s true that you spend a lot of time styling your hair”

“Listen who’s talking. The boy who dyes them”

And Niall replied with his middle finger.

* * *

 

 

Thursday morning came quickly. Liam had to leave the campus for his second appointment with Dr. Sloane while Niall had to bring William at the hospital.

"I’ll see you tonight, yeah?"

William rolled his eyes "Stop worrying. I'm with Niall, I’m in good hands"

"I'm not worried" Liam said defensively trying to sound convincing. When William raised an eyebrow he understood he have been defeated "Okay! But I'm not worried because of Niall, I’m worried because of-"

"My therapy, I know" William smiled slightly "You know how it works, I will be a complete mess for the first week and then I’ll be myself again. For your joy"

Liam chuckled "Yeah"

"Here I am!" a voice exclaimed behind them "Sorry for the delay, I couldn’t find my bloody phone. So? Shall we go?"

"Sure" William replied cheerfully, as if they were about to go for a walk at the park "See you tonight Leeyum" and he walked towards the parking lot.

"So" Niall began "I’ll bring him at the hospital and then what?"

"Well... you can keep him company if you want to. And then you can go back at the campus for your classes"

"And I should leave him there alone all this time?" Niall didn’t look happy about it.

"Don’t worry about that. And anyway, you won’t have much of a choice. The last time I suggested to stay there with him he kicked me out, giving me a pat in the ass with his bloody cane" Niall laughed at that and shortly after Liam did the same "I swear. Sooner or later he will put that stupid cane up my arse"

"No, that's my territory"

The words came out from Niall’s mouth before he could stop them. When he realized what he had just said he became horribly red from the base of the neck to the tips of his ears.

"No! I mean... I wanted to say-"

"Oh don’t worry” Liam was as red as his boyfriend. It didn’t help that they both felt their jeans too tight "So... see you later yeah?" Liam asked, trying to sound normal.

Niall nodded, biting his tongue to stop thinking about his erection inside his underwear "Yeah... see you later" he gave Liam a quick kiss, feeling the warmth of his cheeks, and then he headed towards the parking lot trying to walk as normally as possible despite his erection "Me and my fucking dirty mind"

Niall reached the Maserati and climbed into the driver's seat "What took you so long?" William asked from the passenger seat “And why are you so red?"

Niall opened his mouth to speak but William interrupted him "No look I don’t wanna know it. The last thing I need is an image of what you and Liam would like to do together"

"William!" Niall didn’t believe it was possible to blush so much, he was hotter than a radiator.

"Just saying" the older boy said, completely indifferent to Niall’s embarrassment "Anyway, I hope you remember how to drive my car"

"Yeah, your bloody Maserati. Last time we got on this car together you almost killed us"

"Yes, I remember. It was funny wasn’t it?"

Niall laughed "Not to my heart"

They reached the hospital and, after they parked the car at the parking lot, they entered the building and took the elevator going up to the floor where William took his therapies. There they were greeted by a young doctor with a braid of blond hair that fell on her right shoulder.

"Hi Julia, how are things going?"

"As always, William, there is a lot of work and no time to take a break. Plus, the coffee machine in my office is broken"

"You could take a coffee at the machine down the hall"

"Yes" Julia said with a laugh "But that coffee sucks"

William chuckled "Right"

"Where's Liam? Didn’t he come with you today?"

"Oh he’s busy, today I have another friend who was kind enough to bring me here. Niall, meet Dr. Julia Smith. She takes care of my complicated and quite rare case"

Niall smiled "Hello"

"Hi Niall, nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand "Took you long enough to introduce me to a new friend eh? I hope Liam isn’t too jealous. You know Niall, he’s quite protective when it’s about William here"

"The funny thing is that Niall is Liam’s new boyfriend"

"Really? Wow, congratulations!"

Niall scratched his neck "Thanks"

"Well guys, if you want to follow" the boys did as they were told "I am so happy that Liam has a boyfriend, I can’t wait to tease him" Julia said with a wink making Niall blush behind her.

William chuckled "I'll make sure to tell him that"

They entered a room where there were several blue armchairs along the walls, but they were almost all empty. There were only two people there: an old lady who was reading a book and another woman who had her eyes closed while listening to music through headphones. Both had a thin tube in the arm connected to a transparent bag.

"Your usual place" Julia said, indicating the armchair closer to the window "I’ll be right back with everything you need"

"Thanks Julia" William put his cane on the side of the armchair before sitting down "I always take this armchair when I come here" he explained to Niall who was standing in front of him "It allows me to enjoy the excellent view from the window"

Niall smiled, turning his gaze to the window "Really good view. London is really beautiful"

"Yes. Yes it is" there was almost a minute of silence, William seemed lost in thought "Thank you for bringing me here kid, I appreciate it"

"Oh, no problem. Really"

"You can go if you want to. I'll have to stay here all day anyway"

Niall bit his lip "What if... what if I wanna stay here with you for some time?"

He didn’t know why but he was pretty sure William was going to refuse, maybe he didn’t want to show Niall other aspects related to his illness. Instead the older boy smiled "I'd like that. Why don’t you sit?"

The Irish blinked a little but did as he was told and sat in a chair at William’s right. After a few minutes Julia returned with not one but two bags connected to a single tube. Immediately William took off his jacket and laid it to another empty chair next to him and rolled up the right sleeve of his button down.

"They told me that a few weeks ago you had an operation. What the hell were you doing?" Julia asked.

"It's a long story, but sometimes our mistakes produce unexpected and interesting results" William winked at Niall referring to the fact that he and Liam ended up together after all that had happened between them.

Julia obviously didn’t know the whole story so she couldn’t understand "Whatever you say, sometimes I really can’t understand you"

"You're not the only one" Niall said with a chuckle.

Julia laughed "Thank God. I have a degree and I’m a doctor with a lot of experience, but sometimes William makes me feel like a girl not too smart with his encrypted phrases"

"You're underestimating your intelligence. However, speaking about my operation: why didn’t you come to visit me in my room that day?"

"Because I was enjoying my holidays. I leave the hospital a week and you get an operation because of internal bleeding caused by an excessive physical effort” Julia said pretending to be angry "Basically you did the only thing I had specifically told you not to do"

"Hmm, maybe I wasn’t listening when you told me that"

“Of course” Julia rolled her eyes playfully before inserting the needle into William’s arm "Here, all settled. I will come here in an hour to check you okay?"

"As always Julia"

"As always" she said with a smile before leaving the room.

"She's nice” Niall commented "I like her"

"I like her too. She is a very competent woman, she’s following my case since we found out about my illness five years ago"

"I see" Niall hesitated a few seconds "Listen, can I... can I ask you a question?"

"Of course kid"

"What kind of therapy is this? Chemo?"

"More or less. It’s a particular form of chemo made with new drugs that, theoretically, should slow the creation of new cancer cells. Unfortunately, the side effects tend to be quite strong during the first days, but after the first week or so they disappear so I can’t complain. Sure, it's a very expensive care because these drugs are basically new, but luckily I’m a rich patient"

"And... is it working?"

"Hmm" William thought for a few seconds "More or less" he finally answered.

"Okay, but..." Niall didn’t know how to say it "It means it's working right? I mean... if you keep doing this therapy it means that it works and-"

"Niall" the boy looked up and immediately stopped talking "You know there isn’t a cure yet, don’t you?"

"I..." one thing was knowing it, another thing was accepting it "I do" he finally answered.

William nodded satisfied, as if the Irish had just said he had passed all his exams with honors "Good. You know, I've always preferred truth to lies. So, Liam told me that this Sunday the two of you have another date. Are you excited?"

Niall knew he wanted to change the subject and he decided to respect his will "Of course. I can’t wait"

"He can’t as well. And he's also quite nervous, he wants everything to be perfect" then he spoke in a lower voice "He talks about you as if you're the only person that matters in this world. Although I shouldn’t tell you this. You know, to not embarrass him”

Niall chuckled, feeling a familiar redness on his cheeks, because Liam talked about him as he was the most important thing in the world and he liked that a lot. He and William spent together a couple of hours. After all the medication were injected into William’s body the two boys had lunch in the hospital cafeteria. After lunch, William was taken to a private room while Niall was ready to leave the hospital to go home and follow his bloody classes, as he called them.

"Those bloody classes are fundamental if you want to get a degree" William said chuckling, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Believe me, I'd rather spend the day here with you”

"There's nothing you can do here kid, spending the day at the hospital with me is extremely boring and useless"

"But I don’t like leaving you here alone"

"Oh, but I won’t be alone. In half an hour I’ll enjoy the company of three different doctors that will make me some tests, then in the afternoon I'll have to do the next phase of my therapy. I think Julia will make me a check-up as well later"

Niall noticed that the older boy was talking about everything as if it was an interesting school project and not as something regarded to his illness. And for some reason that made Niall sad.

"As you can understand I won’t be alone. Sometimes I wish I was actually" for a brief moment William’s unreadable expression fell apart and Niall could see his emotions: sadness and remorse. But that brief moment disappeared as fast as it had come.

Niall knew there was no chance to discuss and he couldn’t help but nod "Alright Will. I’ll see you later yeah?"

William smiled politely "Sure kid"

When Niall left the hospital and headed for the Maserati he wrote a message to Liam: _'I'm coming back, Will’s okay. How did your therapy go?'_

After a few seconds Liam’s message came: 'Q _uite boring... can we meet before your next class?'_

Niall grinned: _'Sure'_

Once he got back at the campus he found Liam waiting for him at the parking lot "Tell me the truth, you like driving that car don’t you?"

"If my mum will ever find out that I drove a bloody Maserati she’ll freak out" Niall said walking towards him.

Liam chuckled "Why?"

"Hello? It’s a Maserati we’re talking about, which is not exactly the kind of car driven by people from Mullingar. If she finds out I've driven such a powerful car in a city like London she might faint"

Liam put his hands on Niall’s hips "I better not say anything then"

"Exactly. It'll be our little secret"

"Hmm, if you want to keep it a secret you must be willing to pay"

Niall chuckled "Pay? Seriously?"

"Yup"

"Okay" Niall rolled his eyes playfully "And what is the price?"

"This" Liam closed the distance between them and kissed Niall softly.

"Hmm. I might even get used to it. I'd be more than happy to pay that kind of tax if I have to"

Liam grinned “Good, because I'm more than happy to cash it" and he kissed his boyfriend again.

After some snogging session Niall walked to his next class while Liam went to the library to study. Two hours later the Irishman left the classroom to go to another lass, but when he arrived he saw that the students who were there were leaving.

"Hey, what's happening? Where’s Professor Hoffman?"

"She isn’t coming, apparently she had an unexpected problem" a girl Niall didn't remeber the name answered.

"She isn’t coming?"

On one side Niall was happy because he had a severe headache and he was quite tired, but the other side he now had the rest of the afternoon free and he didn’t know what to do. Surely he wasn’t going use his unexpected free time to study, he didn’t have the energy to do it. So he did the only thing he thought was right. He went to the library to spend some time with his boyfriend. Niall saw him at one of the tables and quietly walked towards him, when he was behind him he put his hands on Liam’s eyes.

“Who is this?” Niall asked with a deep and slow voice.

Liam laughed “Let me guess, my gorgeous Irish boyfriend maybe?”

“Congratulation!” Niall exclaimed forgetting that they were in a library “You won the first price!”

“Oh yeah?” Liam turned around “What is it?”

Niall kissed him on the lips, teasing him with his tongue “This. Did you like it?”

“Oh yeah”

Niall giggled and sat in front of him "What are you doing here?" Liam asked "I thought you had class right now"

"In fact I did. Before I found out that my teacher isn’t coming. What are you reading?"

"A book about pulmonology. Do you at least know what it is?"

"Of course I do, it’s the study of lung"

"Lungs are asymmetrical, right has three lobes left two, why?"

"Easy, heart reclaims its space"

"Bravo" Liam said with a smile "You have done your homework"

"I have to if one day I want to become a good doctor and-" Niall suddenly had an idea "Let's go to William"

"What?"

"Let's go to William. I mean, I have the rest of the afternoon free and you don’t have classes so we could surprise him" Niall explained "I know you two are used to leave him alone but I don’t like it. Nobody should be left alone in a hospital"

Liam couldn’t help but smile lovingly "That's why I like you so much snowflake"

Niall couldn’t help but smile "What do you mean?"

"You always worry about others. You’re ready to do anything for another person, especially if it’s a friend. You're amazing"

"Stop that. You’re making me blush"

"You know I love when you do that"

Niall’s heart speeded up, Liam had used the word love. Of course, he hadn’t said the three magic words, but the simple fact that he loved something about Niall was enough for the Irish to make him scream like a fanboy.

So the boys came out of the library, quickly stopping in Liam's room so the boy could leave there his backpack and then they climbed into the Maserati to go to the hospital.

"You know, I've never asked you a thing" Niall said suddenly "Why do you and William live at the campus and not in a flat?"

"Uh, it's a long story. Before coming to London to start our first year William had asked me to look for a flat, his parents are quite rich so it wouldn’t have been a problem. But I refused"

"Why?"

"Because I should have found a job to pay the bills and stuff, and at that time I wasn’t in the mood for a job. Obviously William's parents said they could pay our fees, as I said they’re rich. But I didn’t want them to do it. They already have to pay almost everything since my father left me, and I didn’t want to be a burden to them more than what was necessary" Liam sighed "I said that I could find a room at the campus, but William didn’t want to leave me alone and so he followed me. He gave up the comforts of a flat worthy of his status and he took one of those shitty rooms just for me"

"You would’ve done the same" Niall said "You'd do anything for a friend, I know that"

Liam gave him a small smile "However, during our first year as you know he has been elected President of the Student Council and since then he lived in his current room which is much more comfortable than the one he had before"

"But why aren’t you roommates?"

"Oh it's very simple actually. He doesn’t sleep in the same room with other people"

Niall frowned "Why?" he asked, chuckling.

"No particular reason" Liam said "He just doesn’t like it, he wants his own space"

"Oh God" Niall laughed "I would have never thought that"

"I know, it's quite strange" then Liam’s smile disappeared "Actually, since last year I do sleep in his room from time to time. Sometimes when I bring him back at the campus after one of his therapies he asks me if I can sleep with him. You know, the sofa in his room can become a bed"

"But... if he doesn’t like it why-"

"To keep him company, and be ready to help him with the side effects of his therapies. You know... the first two-three nights are always the hardest, and he... if I’m there with him is easier for both..."

Niall said nothing for several minutes until they reached the hospital "We're here" Liam announced before parking on an empty space.

"You're amazing" Niall said after a long silence. Liam looked at him "It's very moving the way you take care of your best friend, it’s clear that you care a lot about him and... and this side of you, Liam, is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen"

Liam shook his head, trying to hold back tears, no one had ever said those words to him. He couldn’t help himself, he took Niall's face in his hands and kissed him as if his live depend on it.

"What was that for?" Niall asked when they broke the kiss "Don’t get me wrong I'm not complaining, I just wanted to know-"

"Just because it’s you" Liam rubbed his cheek with his thumb "The one and only reason that I need"

Niall blushed of course, it was quite frustrating that he couldn’t control his body "Thank you, then”

Together they entered the hospital and took the elevator "They always give him the same room, which is pretty useful because it allows me to know where he is every time I come here"

"I met her doctor this morning" Niall said following Liam out of the elevator “I like her"

"Julia? Yeah, she’s a good doctor. I like her too"

"Just to let you know, probably she’ll tease you because I’m your boyfriend"

"Oh God" Liam ran a hand through his hair "I guess it was the first thing William told her when you came here. But why am I even asking? Of course he did"

Niall chuckled "He likes to make fun of you doesn’t he?"

"You have no idea" they came to William's door and Liam knocked, but no one answered "Will? Are you there?"

No answer.

"Maybe he’s sleeping" Niall suggested.

"Yes... Maybe" by his voice it was clear that Liam was worried. The boy opened the door, the lights were on and the bed was empty, but it was clear that William had been there because the blankets were a mess.

"Where do you think he is?"

Liam shrugged "I don’t know. But I wonder if-" he didn’t have time to finish the sentence that they both heard the unmistakable sound of someone throwing up.

"Shit!" Liam overcame the bed and ran towards a closed door, opening it harder than was necessary "William!"

Niall followed him and immediately he felt his heart sinking. William was in there but the Irishman almost didn’t recognize him. He was pale as milk and he was covered with sweat, even his shirt was soaking wet and his hands, as his whole body, trembled uncontrollably. On the floor next to him there was his cane.

Liam knelt beside him "William. Oh God"

"L-Liam..." suddenly the boy vomited again, the smell was terrible but neither Niall or Liam cared.

"I’m here buddy" Liam whispered squeezing William’s hand "You’re not alone"

"Liam! What do I do?" Niall was terrified and he felt completely useless. But his boyfriend didn’t answer, he had eyes only for his best friend.

"I-I... I’m c-cold..." William's voice was little more than a whisper and it wasn’t calm as usual but it was trembling.

"Okay, take this" Liam took off his black leather jacket and put it on his friend’s shoulders.

"Shouldn’t we call a doctor or something?" Niall asked.

"No... no-" William threw up again "No d-doctors..."

"Okay" Liam said "No doctors" then he turned to his boyfriend.

"Yes?" Niall asked, almost pleading, he was dying to feel helpful in some way.

"Get one of those towels down there and wet it with some water please"

"Yeah okay" Niall did as he was told. When the towel was ready he gave it to Liam who placed it on William’s forehead and cheeks.

Liam flushed the toilet before massaging his friend’s back "It's okay" he whispered softly "I'm here"

Niall would never have imagined that someone like William who everyone watched with respect and admiration could look so small, so fragile. The boy was breathing heavily and his sweaty hands kept trembling.

"It sucks..." he whispered in a low voice while some tears fell from his eyes "It really sucks..."

"I know Will. I know"

Liam remained there on the floor for several minutes until William’s tremor decreased “W-water..."

Liam nodded "Niall, could you-" he didn’t even have time to finish the sentence that his boyfriend had already put in his hand a plastic-glass filled with water "Thank you"

"Yes... thank you kid..." despite everything that was going on William found the strength to smile.

Niall didn’t know what to do so he simply nodded "Don’t worry, just drink it"

William drank the water in one sip and then he took deep breaths "I think... I think I can get up now..."

"Are you sure?” Liam asked “We can wait if you want to"

"And for what?" William asked with a short and weak laugh "The next thing I’ll throw up will be my own stomach since it’s now completely empty, but I don’t think that will happen"

"Hmm, I see you didn’t throw up your bad humor" William slapped Liam behind the head "Hey! That hurt!"

"You deserve it. And anyway I have a great sense of humor, you idiot"

Liam chuckled "Yeah okay, you won. C’mon, let’s bring you to your bed yeah? Niall, can you give me a hand?"

"Sure"

Liam put William’s arm around his shoulders and Niall did the same on the other side, together they came out from the bathroom walking very slowly and once they reached the bed they helped him to sit down. Then Liam took off his long-sleeved shirt he wore over his white tank top, then he removed William’s tie and started to unbutton his button down.

"Your shirt is covered in sweat, you have to wear something dry" Liam said more to himself than to others.

Niall took a couple of steps back. He didn’t know why but he felt that the two boys in front of him had just created a boundary that no one but them could overcome. When the last button was unbuttoned, Liam took his friend’s shirt off leaving him momentarily shirtless. Then he ran to the bathroom to get something. In those brief seconds Niall looked at the figure before him. William was sitting straight, preserving all his elegance and authority, but he also looked extremely fragile. The skin of his chest was even paler than his face, as if it had never seen the light of the sun and for the first time Niall saw another sign of William’s illness, apart from his limping leg and the fact that he had just threw up.

William in fact was thin, thinner than he should have been. The fact that he always wore button downs, waistcoats and jackets didn’t show that under those clothes there was less meat than a normal person had. Raising his eyes Niall saw that the older boy was staring motionless at the wall in front of him with unreadable expression. After a few seconds Liam returned in the room with the towel he had used before and he began gently to remove the sweat from his friend's chest.

William looked at him straight in the eyes and occasionally Liam looked back. They were both very serious but Niall could see a slight blush on William’s cheeks while the other boy moved the towel on his bare chest.

"Here. Put this" Liam said giving William his shirt.

William did as he was told and wore Liam’s dark blue shirt that was a bit bigger for him. When he had finished Liam gently stroked his cheek before kissing him on the forehead.

"Lie down, you need to rest" Liam helped his friend lie down on the bed before covering him with the blankets "I'll go get something warm to drink yeah?"

William simply nodded, too tired to talk.

"Uh, I can do it" Niall thought it was a good idea to give them some privacy “What would you like to drink?"

"Hot tea will be fine" Liam answered knowing his best friend’s tastes.

Niall nodded "Okay, I'll be right back"

Liam watched him leaving the room before returning his attention to William. With one hand he moved away some hair that fell over his forehead.

"Are you trying to kill him?"

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, confused.

William grinned slightly "Every occasion is good to show your boyfriend your muscular arms isn’t it?"

"What are you-" Liam's eyes widened, realizing that his friend was talking about the fact that he had taken off his shirt "William! I've done it for you!"

"Yeah" William teased "You may also take of your tank top. I’m sure Niall wouldn’t mind"

"Sometimes I really hate you"

"We both know that it’s not true"

"I’m trying to help and that's how you thank me?"

"I just like to make fun of you”

"Yeah" Liam pretended to be angry but his smile betrayed him "I’ve noticed" he muttered wearing his leather jacket "What's going on Will?" he asked then in a much more serious tone "Usually the side effects hit you during the night"

"Hmm, maybe they decided to start their shifts in advance" William commented sounding almost cheerful.

Unfortunately Liam didn’t find the joke funny "Please don’t say bullshit. This is a serious matter"

William lowered his gaze"Sure. Sorry"

Liam sighed "Don’t worry. So, what did the doctors say?"

"That for the moment the situation is stable"

"So there aren't new metastases?"

"For now"

"But?"

William sighed heavily, he was so tired of talking about his illness "But the therapy they’re giving me is slowly losing its strength and in a few months it could be too weak to fight the cancer. So they will have to replace the drugs they inject me now with new ones. Stronger ones"

"Again? It would be the third fucking time they change your treatment!"

"You know how these things work" William said calmly "When a drug loses his strength it must be replaced"

Liam sighed, running a hand through his hair "What does Julia say?"

"She says that it’s useless to think about it now since my current therapy is still working. If and when things change, we will decide what to do about it"

Liam nodded "Okay. Basically it's almost certain that you’ll need to change you treatment. Again"

William was silent for several seconds "And if I refuse?"

Liam looked at him confused "What do you mean?"

"What if, hypothetically, I choose not to change my therapy?" William shrugged "What would happen if I decide to interrupt-"

"No" Liam’s voice had never been clearer "You won’t interrupt anything, you understand? You'll keep fighting"

William made a forced laugh "Fighting. And for what?"

Liam became suddenly serious and for a moment the bad-boy that everybody hated came back "I will not have this conversation with you. I won’t let you give up"

"Okay okay" William raised his hands in defeat "I'm just saying"

"Well don’t do that anymore! Alright?"

"Okay Liam!” William signed “I won’t"

"Good"

Both of them knew that their conversation on that subject was definitely over.

Neither of them knew it, but Niall had heard almost everything. He came back with a cup of hot tea, but when he arrived at the door of the room he couldn’t resist and listened at what they were saying. He knew it wasn’t right, he knew it was a private matter between his boyfriend and William, but he couldn’t really help himself.

The Irish waited more than a minute when they stopped talking. Then, with the more normal expression he could make, he entered the room "Sorry if I took so long. How do you feel?"

"Empty, considering that I threw up all my lunch" William joked.

Niall chuckled, even though he knew there was nothing to laugh at "Maybe this will help" he said giving him the cup of hot tea.

"Thanks kid"

William smiled before bringing it to his mouth, he took a couple of sips and immediately realized that something was wrong. After tasting the drink he looked up at Niall who had to use all his willpower to not swallow. He felt as if William was reading his mind and he couldn’t help but wonder if he knew that Niall had heard their conversation. But he couldn’t know is could he?

After a few seconds that seemed to never end William lowered his gaze behaving as if everything was normal. Niall had no idea what that look meant and he had the strange feeling that he was going to find out very soon. When William finished drinking his tea he said that the next hour Julia was supposed to come to make a check-up on him and that in the meantime he wanted to try to get sleep. So Niall and Liam left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Niall asked to his boyfriend.

Liam smiled and took his hand "Come with me" he answered simply.

Together they took the lift to another floor and after walking through a long corridor they entered in a very special room. There, in fact, there were several music instruments including a piano, three guitars, two violins and other stuff. Niall even saw a harp.

"What is this place?"

"Sometimes patients or their families come here to play" Liam explained approaching the black piano “It’s a way to distract yourself, a way to forget the pain of this place" he sat down at the piano and, for Niall’s surprise, he began to play.

It was a music Niall had never heard before. The sound was beautiful, sweet and slow and the sight of his boyfriend playing that with so much delicacy and sweetness made it clear to Niall that he was falling for him even harder.

But the real surprise came when Niall paid more attention to the notes that were played and the rhythm of the music "Wait..." he knew that song, he knew that rhythm "But this is-"

"You and I" Liam said with a sweet smile "Do you remember that night before Christmas holidays while you were singing it under that tree?" Niall nodded "Well... I remembered the way you sang it, I remembered the rhythm of the words..." a slight blush spread on Liam's cheeks "So I thought I'd write this soundtrack”

"You... you wrote the soundtrack for my song?" Niall asked incredulously, trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah..." Liam stopped playing, he looked nervous "I shouldn’t have? I... I'm sorry I-"

"No no" Niall said quickly "It's just... it's unexpected. But it’s beautiful, it really is"

"You think so?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Absolutely" Niall came up to him and kissed him softly "I-" he widened his eyes when he realized what he was about to say.

He had almost said 'I love you', but he managed to restrain himself. He didn’t know how those things worked, Liam was his first real boyfriend after all. He knew that his feelings for him went beyond simple attraction, but was it too early to say it? And anyway, which of them had to be the first to say those three words?

"Uh" Liam cleared his throat "You what?"

Niall blinked, realizing that once again he was lost in thought at the wrong time "I want to play with you" it was the first thing that came to his mind. He couldn’t say _'I was going to tell you that I love you but then I realized I was probably making a big mistake'_ could he?

Niall took one of the guitars in the room and sat down on a chair next to the piano "Ready?"

Liam was too excited to speak, he knew that his boyfriend could play but that would be the first time he was going to do it in front of Liam. And it was the first time they were going to play together. With a sweet smile on his face Liam started playing and soon after he was followed by Niall who managed to get the right rhythm almost immediately. The melody was perfect, guitar and piano fitted each other perfectly. Just like them.

_You and I_

Niall’s soft voice joined the music they were playing.

_We don’t wanna be like them_

_We can make it 'til the end_

It had been over two months since Liam had heard that song for the first time, but he remembered every word. And so, he joined his voice to Niall’s.

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

Niall looked at his boyfriend with eyes full of surprise, not only because he didn’t think Liam would remember the words of the song but because he never imagined that Liam could sing too. And his voice was extraordinary, capable of sending a shiver on the Irish's back. The two young lovers sang and played together and in those brief moments they entered a world of their own where they were the only two people on earth. Niall had eyes only for Liam and Liam had eyes only for Niall, and there was nothing or no one more important to them at that time.

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Oh, you and I_

When the song was finished the two boys stared at each other for several long seconds without saying a word. Then Liam got up, put his hands on Niall cheeks and kissed him softly "You're so perfect, snowflake"

"Thanks” Niall opened his mouth so they tongues could meet “And let me tell you, watching you sing and play the piano is the hottest thing I've ever seen"

Liam laughed "Well, I'm flattered" he kissed his boyfriend again before bringing his lips to his ear "By the way, the way your muscles tense as you play the guitar is hot as fuck as well"

The breath caught in Niall’s throat and immediately his cheeks became red "And here's another thing hot as fuck" Liam added, chuckling "When you blush"

"Oh shut up!" Niall protested trying to hide his blushing "When did you learn to play the piano?"

"Well, I've always wanted to learn to play it but my father..." Liam's eyes suddenly became darker and serious "He didn’t allow me to do it. He... he always told me that playing music is useless and that if I wanted to become a real man I had to focus only on sport and that kind of bullshit!"

Niall could feel the anger and pain on Liam’s voice and that broke his heart. How could a father say to his son something like that? How could someone think that playing musci was useless? That’s bullshit!

"Look, we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to"

"Don’t worry" Liam took a deep breath before continuing "However, after we moved to Wolverhampton, as you know, I met William. And my life changed" a soft smile appeared on his face "William taught me how to play the piano"

"He did?"

Liam nodded "He played it since he was a child and when I met him he was already very good. We spent hours at his home practice together"

"Well, I’d say he did a great job"

Liam smiled as he touched the piano in front of him with one hand "His parents bought all these instruments"

That information took Niall by surprise "They bought all this stuff?"

"Yeah. When doctors told us that William needed to come here regularly to treat his illness they bought these instruments and they donated them to the hospital. Everyone can come here of course. But the truth is that they did this for him and for me, so that we could play together and forget the real reason why we’re here"

Niall didn’t miss the sad way Liam was talking "All this stuff" Niall said looking around "They must have spent a lot of money"

Liam chuckled "Yeah well, as I told you before they’re quite rich. And they’re willing to spend whatever amount of money for their son" he was silent for several seconds, as if he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to finish what he was saying "Actually they would do it even for that idiot of their son’s best friend"

Niall laughed. He knew that maybe it wasn’t the right time but he couldn’t help himself. Luckily after a few seconds Liam joined him "I'm serious. They would be ready to sell their house for me, even after all the crap I've done over the past years"

"I'm sure they love you"

Liam smiled softly "They do. You know, they've supported me from day one, every time I went to William's home I felt part of a family. My mother died when I was 11, and after what happened with my father... let’s say that William's parents have taken me like I was their second son and... I wouldn't be here without them" Liam wiped the tears on his cheeks.

"Hey" Niall rose from his chair to sit next to Liam. He took Liam’s hand and kissed it a few times, then with his free hand he removed the tears on Liam's cheeks. Liam looked at him, Niall’s blue eyes never ceased to surprise him. They were so perfect "Can I kiss you?"

Even though they had kissed many times Liam suddenly looked like a kid in front of his secret crush. Niall smiled sweetly, he couldn’t help but find him extremely cute "Of course you can"

And Liam kissed him. It was a kiss without tongues, simple and innocent "I want you to meet them" he whispered to Niall’s lips "William is like a brother to me and they are my family now. I'd like to introduce you to them as my boyfriend, I'm sure they’ll be very happy. I mean... if you’re okay with it?"

Niall replied with another sweet kiss "Of course I am. I’d be honored to meet them" and suddenly he had an idea "Hey, would you like to meet my mum? I promised here I would’ve introduced you to her as soon as possible"

Liam was taken aback by his boyfriend's request. Of course a part of him was terrified because he didn’t know what Niall's parents were going to think about him. What if Niall’s mother was going to say that Liam wasn’t the right person for her son?

"Liam? Are you there?"

"What?"

Niall chuckled "Apparently I'm not the only one who can get lost on his thoughts. Tell me, what were you thinking?"

"That is a wonderful idea" Liam lied "I’d really like to meet her"

Niall’s smile couldn’t be bigger "Okay. Look, my mum is not very good with technology" he explained as he typed Maura's number "So if the screen will show the table of our kitchen instead of her face, don’t be too surprised"

Liam laughed as his boyfriend held his phone in front of him, waiting for the call to be accepted "Hello?"

Niall smiled immediately and Liam clearly saw his eyes light up "Hi mum"

"Hi darling! I'm so glad you called me, how are you?" her voice was gentle and cheerful. Liam liked it.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm here in the kitchen working on a cake. Your brother has practically begged me to make one, so here I am" Maura said cheerfully.

Niall rolled his eyes and laughed "Obviously Greg did. He can’t live without your cakes"

"Ha! As if you aren’t exactly like him, Niall James Horan"

Liam heard Niall laughing but he didn’t understand what he said next, his brain had stopped to the last three words his boyfriend’s mother said: Niall James Horan.

James. Liam felt his heart speeding up. He just found out that he and Niall had the same middle name. Sure it looked like an irrelevant thing, but nothing that concerned Niall was irrelevant to Liam and now he felt there was another proof that they were meant to be together.

Yes, maybe it was a stupid thought. But who cares?

"Actually mum, I called you because I have a surprise for you" those words brought Liam out of his thoughts.

"A surprise? What is it, sweetheart?"

Niall bit his lip to keep smiling like an idiot, then he looked at Liam, asking with his eyes if he was ready. Liam got the message and nodded "Mum" Niall sat closer to Liam, putting the phone in front of them "This is Liam, my boyfriend"

"Hey, hello Mrs. Horan" Liam said shyly.

Maura was silent for a few seconds and Niall wondered if the signal had some problems "Mom, can you-"

But he had no time to finish the sentence that Maura yelled in what was supposed to be a scream of joy, but the only thing it did was scaring both Liam and Niall who almost dropped his phone "Mum! You have to stop doing that!"

"Sorry Niall I’m sorry. I'm just so excited! So you’re the famous Liam eh? Niall talks about you all the time"

"Mum…"

Liam laughed "Yes, I am Mrs. Horan. I hope Niall has only said good things about me"

"Oh please sweetheart, call me Maura. And yes, all good things don’t worry. Although he didn’t specify that his boyfriend was so handsome"

"Mum!" Niall protested blushing while Liam chuckled.

"Sorry darling, I'm just kidding. I'm really happy to finally meet you, Liam"

"I am too Mrs- I mean Maura, and before I forget it, I wanted to thank you"

"Thank me?" Maura asked confused "For what, honey?"

"For having given birth to the most perfect boy I've ever met" Liam answered before kissing Niall on the cheek, ignoring the fact that he was redder than a tomato.

"Aww, you two are so cute" it seemed that Maura was going to explode with joy "I cannot wait to tell your father about you..." there was a noise and Maura turned around "Oh! He's here! Just on time. Wait a second" her face momentarily disappeared from the screen, replaced by confused images of the floor “Bobby!"

"What?!" the man shouted from somewhere in the house.

"Your son’s on the phone!"

"What?!" Bobby shouted again.

"Niall on the phone! Come into the kitchen!"

Both Niall and Liam laughed "Oh God! I miss these scenes"

"I think your father is becoming deaf" Maura whispered "I told him to go to the doctor but he won’t listen to me"

"Did he ever really listen to you mum?" Niall asked with a grin.

Maura sighed "You're right"

"What do ya want woman?" a voice with a strong Irish accent asked.

"I'm talking with Niall right now. Want to say hello?"

"Of course I want!"

Niall and Liam looked at the screen, thinking that Bobby’s face was going to appear. But when the man took the phone from his wife’s hands instead of putting it in front of him he put it close to his ear "Hello?"

The boys laughed so hard they almost fell on the floor "Niall? It is you?"

"You have to put the phone in front of you Bobby" Maura muttered.

"Why the hell would I do that?"

Maura signed "It is call face- It doesn’t matter. Give me the damn phone"

On the other side of the line there were different noises, as if Maura was trying to take the phone from Bobby’s hands. The problem was that he didn’t want to give it to her "I can do it alone woman"

"I'm just trying-"

Niall and Liam never knew what Maura was trying to do because the call was interrupted. Evidently one of them had inadvertently ended it.

"Oh my God!" Liam had tears falling from his eyes, he couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much "It was the most funny thing I’ve ever seen"

"Remember when I told you that my mum isn’t very good with technology?" Niall asked, wiping his own wet cheeks "Well, my father isn’t different"

Liam chuckled "Yeah I’ve noticed"

They waited for more than a minute but finally Maura's face appeared again "Hey, everything all right?" Niall asked, noting that she was no longer in the kitchen but she was sit on the living room couch.

"Yes sweetheart. Sorry about that but your father sometimes is just- never mind. Bobby? Where are you now?"

"I’m here I’m here" Bobby muttered before sitting next to his wife "Hey, son, how are ya doing?" he asked brightly "And who is that lad next to you? He's your friend?"

"Well, more or less. We're friends aren’t we Liam?" Niall asked, looking at him.

Liam laughed "I hope so because we're also boyfriends and it’d be weird if we wouldn’t be friends"

"Wait what?" Bobby asked in confusion while Maura beside him couldn’t hold back her huge smile "That's the boyfriend you keep talking about?"

Liam smiled “Yes I am, it's nice to meet you Mr. Horan"

"Oh please son” Bobby said, raising a hand "Don’t call me Mr. It makes me feel old"

"Maybe because you are" Maura muttered "Old and deaf"

"Oh shut up woman!" Bobby protested while Niall and Liam laughed. It was really beautiful for Liam to see Niall’s parents making fun of each other.

"So you're the famous Liam huh? I hope my son isn’t a pain in the arse like his mother"

"Dad!"

"Bobby!" Maura hit him behind the head.

Liam on the other hand couldn’t hold back his laughs "Well, it depends on his mood. But yes, sometimes he is"

"Hey!"

"Yes I know what you mean" Bobby said, chuckling "Sometimes little Niall can be a bit grumpy"

Niall crossed his arms over his chest "I'm not little and I'm not grumpy"

"Oh, but you are now, _little Niall_ " Liam said pinching his cheek while Bobby laughed.

"I hate you" the young Irishman muttered "Both of you"

"Oh we all know that you love us instead" Liam cuddled closer to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek.

 _'Yes I love you'_ Niall thought, but that thought never came out of his mouth.

"Oh look at you two" Maura laughed but her eyes were filled with tears "You are so cute together, I've never seen my baby so happy"

Niall blushed when his mother called him baby but he didn’t say anything "Yes, it sounds like you're taking good care of our boy Liam" Bobby said "We are delighted that Niall has found someone who makes him so happy"

Liam smiled, those words meant the world to him "I'm happy, too" he looked at Niall with a fond look "I feel like the luckiest person in the world"

Niall obviously blushed and Maura had to wipe away a tear. The boys talked with Niall’s parents for almost half an hour and Liam was able to confirm that the fear he had had at the beginning was completely gone. Maura and Bobby were two really wonderful people, now he understand why Niall was always so cheerful, he lived in a happy family.

"Well, now we have to go" Niall announced "But I'll hear from you next time yeah?"

"Of course honey. And Liam, it was an immense pleasure to finally meet you. I hope that we’ll soon meet you in person"

"For once I agree with Maura" Bobby’s joke caused him another slap behind his head while Liam and Niall laughed "Okay okay! Just kidding!"

"Well you should stop or no cake for you tonight"

"Okay okay, I'll be a good husband" then he turned his attention to Liam "You’ll take care of our boy right?"

"You bet Bobby. And by the way, I hope to meet you in person as well"

"It will be a pleasure for us, sweetheart. Well, thank you for calling Niall, we're really happy about your relationship"

Niall smiled "Thanks mum, thanks dad. I love you"

"We love you too, darling"

They said goodbye to each other and then Niall ended the call and looked at his boyfriend, waiting for his reaction "So?" he asked when Liam said nothing "What do you think of them? Were they too weird? I know my dad can be a bit weird sometimes. Oh God, you think they’re weird don’t you? Do you think-"

"Niall, Niall" Liam put his hands on Niall’s shoulders "You're mumbling, calm down love"

"Sorry. It's just that I’m quite nervous, and obviously they managed to embarrass me in front of you"

"Don’t worry snowflake. Actually, I think your parents are really cool"

Niall looked up in surprise "Really?"

"Really. They are friendly and fun and the way they tease each other is hilarious. Now I know from who you've taken your cheeky side"

Niall laughed "I think it's all about my father, he infected the entire family"

"Well I'm glad he did" Liam kissed Niall quickly on the lips "Because it’s one of the reasons I like you so much"

"Really?" Niall put his arms around Liam's neck "And what are the other reasons?"

"Hmm, right now I can’t remember them. I'm too busy kissing my handsome boyfriend" and after those words he kissed Niall again, this time with more passion.

"Niall James Horan" Liam said suddenly after breaking the kiss.

"What?"

"James is your middle name" when Niall nodded Liam's grin grew even bigger "It’s mine too"

"No way!"

"Yeah" Liam confirmed "Strange that we find out now right?"

"Liam James Payne. I like it" the Irishman kissed him again "I really like it”

They kept kissing for a few minutes, making their tongues dancing and sliding their hands in each other's hair "Probably William woke up" Niall said to Liam’s lips "We should go and keep him company. After all that's why we came here"

Liam smiled fondly "I just remembered one of the reasons why I like you so much"

"Yeah? Which one?"

"You always put others before yourself"

The boys left the "music room" and returned to William's room. As Niall had guessed he was awake and he was now reading a book "Hello lovebirds" he greeted them with a mischievous smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Liam asked ignoring that comment.

"Better, I woke up 10 minutes ago. Uh..." William frowned “You know that you're in a hospital don’t you?"

Niall blinked "What do you mean?"

"I mean that by the look on your faces and the state of you hair it really seems you just had sex" William replied calmly, as if that confession wasn’t embarrassing at all. The thing was that Liam and Niall felt terribly embarrassed and indeed they both blushed furiously.

They spent the rest of the evening in William's room talking about the conversation they had with Niall's parents, until Julia came there for a final check-up. Since this time William had thrown up much earlier than expected, Julia increased the dose of pills he had to take almost every day to fight both cancer and the side effects of therapy.

After that last check-up William took off the shirt Liam had given him and handed it to him before taking wearing his button sown and his jacket. After had also wore the coat he took his cane and, with Liam and Niall’s help, headed toward the hospital exit.

"You wait here, I'm going to take the car" Liam said before walking towards the parking lot.

"I don’t remember the last time I saw Liam so happy" William commented casually "Having your parent’s approval is extremely important to him"

Niall smiled "I know, I could read it all over his face”"

"It has always been his greatest weakness. He always wants to have people’s approval, especially if they’re important to him, and if he doesn’t get it..." William sighed "I'd like to meet them"

"Who?"

"Your parents obviously"

"Really?”

"Sure. From what you told me, they must be two very interesting people. Plus I'd like to go to Ireland one day, I've never been there"

Niall smiled "I would like to know your parents too" after all Liam himself wanted to introduce them to him "Do you think we can arrange something in the future?"

"Of course" William replied without hesitation "We'll make sure to organize something"

Niall simply nodded and among them fell a momentary silence. Both watched the street outside the hospital full of cars and people walking on the sidewalk.

"I know you were listening" Niall looked at the boy next to him, not knowing what he was talking about "When you brought the tea" William continued "I know you've heard the conversation between me and Liam"

_'Shit'_

His voice was calm and gentle, as if he was afraid that Niall could burst into tears "How did you find out?" Niall asked, looking down while a blush of shame appeared on his cheeks.

"The tea was cold" William answered, still not looking at him.

Niall bit his lower lip. Now he knew what was that strange look William had given him "I'm sorry..." were the only words that came out from his mouth, because he didn’t really know what else he could say.

William nodded "Curiosity is part of human nature, but I must ask you, Niall-" and he stood in front of him "-to not listen to my private conversations again. Next time, if you want to know something, just ask me"

William's voice was firm and even though he spoke in a calm way Niall couldn’t help but look at his own feet “It won’t happen again" he said softly.

William studied him for a few seconds before nodding "Good"

Silence fell again between them and neither of them said anything until Liam’s arrival. When the car stopped in front of them Niall sat on the back seat faster than necessary.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Niall looked up at Liam "What? Oh yes... I'm fine, yes..." then his eyes followed William who had just opened the door of the front seat.

"Are you sure? You look-"

"I'm fine!" Niall said looking out the window.

Liam frowned but decided not to push "Okay..."

During the drive back to the campus Niall didn’t say a word while the other two boys talked about different things. The truth was that he felt like shit. Maybe listen to a private conversation wasn’t such a terrible thing for other people, but not for Niall. Not only had he overheard a conversation between William and Liam without their permission, but it was a conversation about William’s illness and Niall knew that the older boy was very reserved on that topic.

The Irishman felt terribly guilty and was frightened by the consequences of his actions. Will William still trust him again? And what about Liam?

When they arrived at the campus it was almost time for dinner "Will have dinner with us?" Liam asked to his best friend as they entered the building.

"I think so, but first I want to take a shower so maybe I'll be late"

Liam nodded "Don’t worry, take all the time you need"

"Oh I will. You will not make me run Leeyum” William said walking away.

"Of course" Liam laughed before turning to his boyfriend "So, see you at dinner in 20 minutes?"

"Sure" Niall replied without looking at him. He was about to leave when Liam grabbed him gently "Are you sure you're okay?"

For a brief moment Niall thought to tell him the truth, but eventually he changed his mind "I'm fine, just a bit tired”

Liam didn’t seem convinced, but once again decided not to push "Okay. If you need to talk I'm here" and he kissed him on the forehead.

* * *

"Finally" Zayn said when Niall came into their room "Where have you been? I haven’t seen you all day"

"I've been busy" he replied flatly.

"Ooookay..." Zayn didn’t fail to notice that something was wrong but then everyone can be in a bad mood right? "Liam just texted me. Dinner in 20 minutes right?"

"Actually... I'm not very hungry"

Zayn looked at him like he was crazy, there was something very wrong then "Niall Horan isn’t hungry? Seriously?" he tried to sound ironic but it had no effect on his friend "Hey, did something happen with Liam?"

"What? No no, don’t worry" Niall replied honestly "I’m not very hungry tonight, that’s all" he took off his jeans and shirt and headed for the bathroom "I'm going to take a shower. Please tell Liam that I’m fine and he doesn’t need to worry"

"I will" Zayn said "As if he’s gonna listen to me” he added in a lower voice.

In fact the first thing Liam asked when he saw Zayn walking towards him alone was "Where's Niall?"

Zayn sat down in front of him "He’s not coming tonight"

"He... what?"

"Apparently he isn’t hungry" Zayn shrugged "I know, weird"

"Yes. Yes it is"

"I know you probably won’t listen to me, but he said not to worry"

Liam gave a fake laugh "It might be difficult considering the way he’s behaving. Jesus, maybe I did something wrong? But I don’t know what"

"Believe me, you did nothing wrong. Niall told me and I know he was telling the truth"

"But then... why this behaviour?"

Zayn shrugged "I don’t know Liam. Maybe he just misses Harry and Louis. He asked if I spoke to them this morning"

"Did you?"

The other boy snorted "No. I won’t speak with them until they'll stop being two assholes. However, where is William? Don’t tell me he's in a bad mood too"

Liam chuckled "No no, he's just late but he will come”

* * *

William got out of the shower and now he was getting dressed. He decided to wear a white button down without a tie and a blue suit. He was styling his hair in the bathroom when someone knocked on the door.

"Niall" ha said surprised when he opened the door "I thought you were already at dinner with-"

"I'm sorry" Niall interrupted him "I am so sorry" his voice was weak and full of remorse and his eyes filled with tears.

William studied him for several seconds, deciding what to do "Come in" he said finally. Niall did so while the older boy closed the door "Why are you here?"

"I wanted... I wanted to apologize"

"You already did it. Outside the hospital remember? You also promised that what you did won’t happen again"

"Yes, but... I..." Niall said nothing more, maybe coming there was a bad idea.

William sighed "I didn’t like what you did, I trust you have figured it out" Niall bit his lip and nodded, not even looking up "But I hope you know that your mistake will not change our relationship" William put his index finger under Niall’s chin, forcing him to look up “We're still friends, okay kid?"

"O-okay..."

"Good" William smiled as if things between them were absolutely normal "Come on, let's go to dinner. I'm sure Liam is freaking out since you’re not there with him"

"Yeah... a-about Liam-"

"Liam doesn’t need to know everything that happens between his boyfriend and his best friend" William said anticipating the younger boy's question "It will be our little secret okay?"

Niall still felt guilty about what had happened but he knew he could trust William and if he said that things were okay between them then they were okay. Together they joined Zayn and Liam who were both surprised to see Niall.

"I thought you weren’t hungry" Zayn pointed out while Niall sat next to Liam.

"My stomach made me realize I was wrong"

Liam raised an eyebrow "You talk with your stomach?"

"Who doesn’t?"

Liam, Zayn and William raised a hand simultaneously. After a few seconds of silence all four laughed, everything seemed normal except for one small detail: on the other side of the room, sitting in one of the farthest tables, Louis was watching the scene and for the first time he thought that, perhaps, he and Harry were wrong about some things.

* * *

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"I'm just saying that maybe we made a mistake" Louis said, sitting on his bed (Although that bed technically belonged to Zayn)

"We haven’t hit anyone! That’s for sure!" Harry ran a hand through his hair “Seriously Lou, what the fuck is going on?"

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on! Our friendship is falling apart!" Louis sighed "Since we met Niall our life has changed. Yes of course before we had fun with each other, we spent many good times together, but... but things have definitely improved since Niall became our friend" Louis chuckled "Our little Nialler. I miss him, Haz" he said quietly looking at his friend "I miss him and I miss Zayn. I miss eating with them and have a laugh together, I miss play video games with them, I miss when staying awake until 2 am just because we want to party. I miss when things were normal"

"Do you think I don’t?!" Harry shouted "We haven’t talked to Niall or Zayn literally more than a week! Not a word! Do you think this doesn’t make me suffer?!"

Louis had never seen Harry so angry, it was almost scary "Harry..."

"I'm tired of people telling me that we have done something wrong! We haven’t done anything wrong! Liam fucking Payne hit Niall! Liam fucking Payne made him suffer! Although now they’re together and they look happy and crap like that it doesn’t change what he did! And as long as I won't have a incontestable proof that he will never make Niall suffer again I’ll never approve their relationship! "

"And how do you plan to get that proof if you don’t spend even a minute with them?" Louis asked, beginning to feel the anger growing inside him "I'll tell you this, during these last few days I’ve observed them. I saw the way Liam and Niall looked at one another. Not only those two are happy together. They’re in love"

Harry snorted "Bullshit! And anyway since when are you an expert on these things? You've never been the wise one of the group!"

"And you've never been the asshole one!"

"I remind you that until ten minutes ago you agreed with me about Niall and his fucking boyfriend!"

Louis nodded "I did. Even Zayn did agree with you but then he changed his mind. Maybe my turn has come"

Harry looked at him with wide eyes "Why are you doing this?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Because..." Louis waved his hands in the air "Because I want this... this thing- whatever it is- to end. I want things to go back to normal... and I want to sleep back in my bed because... because Zayn’s bed is horrible. I don’t even know how he manages to sleep on that- "

"You're turning your back at me because of a fucking bed?!"

Louis took a step back "First of all, calm down! Second, stop to consider this situation as a battlefield where who is with you is an ally and who is against you is an enemy!"

"I don't-" Harry growled without even finishing the sentence "Fuck off Louis!" and he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Louis took a deep breath before jumping on the bed. Niall was happy, Louis had seen it with his own eyes. Usually when he was happy Louis, Harry and Zayn were as well because Niall had this extraordinary ability to infect everyone with his own happiness and his love for life. So why this happiness thing wasn’t working now?

Louis ran a hand through his hair, he needed to talk to someone. He took the phone from his jeans pocket and wrote a message to the one person who could possibly listen to him: _'Hey Zayn, I know you're probably mad at me but I really need to talk to you'_

He sent it and waited for an answer knowing that Zayn was pretty quick to respond to messages. In fact, after a few minutes the answer came: _'Meet me at our place in 20 minutes'_

_'K and thanks'_

Louis waited ten minutes before leaving the room. He knew the place Zayn was referring to, the tree in the garden where he and the lads used to spend their free time together before all that mess happened. Once in the garden he saw Zayn already sitting under the tree and Louis couldn’t help but make a small smile.

"Hey" he said, sitting next to his friend.

"Hey"

Then they were silent for a few minutes, after more than a week without speaking neither of them knew exactly what to say and the situation was pretty awkward "I’m gonna miss this tree" Zayn spoke after that long break.

"What do you mean?"

"When I’ll leave the campus. This is the tree where we spent so many good times together. I think I’m gonna miss it"

"Yeah. Me too"

Silence again. The clouds were hiding the stars in the sky above their heads "Why are you here Louis?" Zayn asked at the end, looking at him for the first time.

"To tell you..." Louis sighed "To tell you that maybe you were right. Harry and I have never given a real chance to Niall and Liam and... you're right when you say that we’re just two assholes"

Zayn nodded but waited a few seconds before replying "What made you understand it?"

"I saw them these last few days" Louis answered, looking at the sky "I saw the way Niall and Liam looked at each other. I saw the way they’re happy... the way Niall’s happy. And I realized that maybe their relationship might work"

The dark haired boy nodded again "It’s the same thing I felt after Niall came back from his first date with Liam. The way Niall spoke about him and about their date, the way he touched the necklace Liam gave him... he made me open my eyes"

This time Louis nodded and both were silent again for a few minutes until Louis made a question "How is he?"

"Liam?" Zayn wasn’t sure how to describe him "He’s like a puppy dog"

Louis couldn’t suppress a laugh "Seriously? Liam Payne a puppy?"

"Yes I mean... he's polite and quite friendly but he’s also protective and loyal and his gaze is, I don't know, he looks innocent I guess. Like a puppy" Zayn sighed "He's not the boy we thought he was. The Liam we have known, the boy everyone hates… it was just a mask"

"And the Liam who punches people on the face?" Louis asked.

"He made a mistake, but that wasn't the real Liam. I think..." Zayn began "I think he would do that again only to defend the people he cares about"

"Do you trust him?"

Zayn sighed "If I had to confess a secret and I had to choose between Liam and you... I would choose you" the two boys stared at each other "You're my best friend Lou. Even after all this shit that happened between us you're still one of my best friends" Zayn looked down "I have only three best friends: you, Niall and Harry. I don’t know if I’ll add Liam to this list in the future, it could happen" he looked at Louis again “But what I know is that I don’t want to remove names from that list"

"Yeah" Louis said quietly "Neither do I"

Zayn simply nodded and once again silence fell between them. This time lasted several minutes, it was strange for someone loud like Louis to remain calm and silent all that time, but their situation was quite peculiar "I noticed that you and William seemed to get along very well" he said finally.

"Yeah" Zayn confirmed "He's a good guy, we have many things in common. I like him. I might add him to the list of my best friends in the future, perhaps even before Liam"

"Really?"

"Hm-hm. Of course it would be strange right? Adding the best friend of one of my best friend’s boyfriend before said boyfriend…" Zayn looked at Louis "What I just said does makes any sense?"

Louis laughed out loud for the first time in days "No it doesn’t"

"Yeah" Zayn grinned "I guess you’re right" both went back to look at the sky covered by the clouds "Does Harry know you're here?"

"No. But he knows I'm changing my mind about this situation. He says that I turned my back on him”

"He didn’t take it well"

"Nope"

"Do you think he will ever change his mind?"

Louis shrugged "He says he needs a proof. Liam must prove to him that he will never hurt Niall again. But I don’t know what kind of proof could prove that"

Zayn chuckled coldly "Whole this shit for his stubbornness and pride"

"Don’t be too harsh on him. When Liam and Niall were working on that school project Harry was the first among us to say that Liam deserved a chance. We can’t be so surprised if now he doesn’t want to do it again after what Liam did to Niall. Probably he just thinks he made a mistake when he said that Niall and Liam could be friends"

Zayn raised an eyebrow "Since when are you so wise?"

"What do you mean? I’ve always been wise"

"Ha ha, good joke"

Louis pointed a finger at him "Fuck you"

Zayn laughed and Louis followed him soon after "I think I'll go to sleep" Louis announced getting up from the ground "I'm pretty tired"

"Yeah, me too" the two boys walked together toward the entrance building "Hey Tommo?"

Louis stopped immediately after hearing his nickname and when he turned around Zayn was smiling "I missed you"

And Louis couldn’t help but grin back "I missed you too"

After these words they hugged like brothers who ended a long fight "Will you be fine with Harry?"

"I'll survive" Louis said breaking the hug "I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

Zayn put down the book he was reading and headed for the door. When he opened it he couldn’t help but laugh "You’ll survive eh?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Louis ordered walking inside the room with his suitcase.

"What happened?" Zayn asked, trying not to laugh like an idiot.

"What does it look like? He practically kicked me out of the room!" Louis threw the suitcase on his bed "Harry is really a jerk"

"You weren’t much different till two hours ago"

"Shut up! And let me be clear, now that I'm back you’ll have to sleep on the floor. This bed is mine"

Zayn laughed "Wow, it's good to have you with us Tommo"

"Yeah yeah you missed me I know, you're lost without me. Hey, where’s Niall?"

"Somewhere with Liam. They're probably out there walking hand in hand"

"Eww, are they really so disgusting? Jesus!"

* * *

When Niall returned to his room later that night he couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Louis and Zayn playing video games on the floor, cursing at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Nialler!" Louis exclaimed, getting up "I missed you so much!" and he hugged Niall tightly, lifting him off the ground.

"Louis?" he didn’t want to make it sound like a question, but Niall wasn’t sure that the boy who was hugging him was really his friend.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Louis asked putting Niall down "Do I have a wrinkle?"

"No it's just your face that is ugly" Zayn joked.

"Shut up you!"

"Wait! Guys, what's happening? Should I be worried?"

Louis put his hands on Niall’s shoulders and looked at him with a very serious expression "Niall listen... I'm sorry for what happened between us. I was a real idiot, too stubborn and too proud to give you and Liam a real chance and I let my prejudice ruining our wonderful friendship" Louis took a deep breath "What I'm trying to say is that I miss you Nialler and... I don’t know, I want things between us to be as they were before yeah? I mean... if you want it of course, I you don’t want-"

Louis was interrupted by tight hug "Of course I do, you idiot! I'm so glad you're here, Lou. I missed you"

Louis could feel that Niall's cheeks were wet and that broke his heart. So he hugged back his young Irish friend "I'm also happy to be here Nialler. Thank you for giving me a second chance"

"Thank you for giving me and Liam a chance" Niall said breaking the hug.

"Speaking of Liam" Louis began with a grin and Niall knew that meant troubles coming "Did you really go for a walk hand in hand like and old married couple?"

"No. We went to a gay pub and we watched a group of muscled men undressing in front of us while drinking tequila" Niall answered seriously.

Zayn almost fall on the floor because of his laughs after seeing Louis’ shocked reaction and Niall soon joined him "You motherfucker!" Louis exclaimed "You traumatized me!"

The way he moved his hands in the air had the sole effect of making Niall and Zayn laugh harder "Oh come on Lou, where's your sense of humor?" Niall asked trying to control his laughs.

"This is not sense of humor! This is gay pornography and I don’t need it thanks!" Louis covered his eyes "Jesus, that’s an image I’ll never get out of my mind!"

"It was absolutely funny" Zayn said, wiping his eyes "I wish I had recorded it"

Louis rolled his eyes "Yes yes really funny, I'm having a blast. So? When can I meet your damn boyfriend?"

"Even tomorrow if you want. We could have breakfast together"

"Yeah okay, but not before 10! Tomorrow I want to sleep! Now c’mon Nialler, come play with us!”

They spent the rest of the night playing video games, teasing each other and laughing without knowing that their friends had become stronger than ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? I really hope you enjoyed it
> 
> As I said at the beginning of the chapter in the next update there will be (finally) some smut, but also some angst, and some fighting and some sad moments… basically a bit of everything, plus we will see what’s going to happen with Harry.
> 
> Thanks for reading, leave comments and kudos and I’ll see you next time.


	15. BACK TO NORMAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! As I said in the previous chapter here there will be a bit of everything: there will be a bit of fluff, a bit of hurt/comfort, a bit of angst, a bit of smut (finally)... maybe even a bit of nonsense lol.  
> I know, it's a quite long chapter but I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> ********** this means beginning/end of a flashback.

The following Liam was already at the bar for breakfast when Niall, Zayn and Louis joined him "Hey snowflake" he got up from his chair and gave Niall a quick kiss.

"Oh God! Get a room you two!"

Niall laughed and broke the kiss "This loud dickhead here is Louis" he said, pointing to his friend behind him "Louis this is-"

"Yes yes I know who he is. I mean, everyone knows" Louis rolled his eyes at Niall "Good to see you Liam. And sorry if I've been an asshole during these last weeks but you know, sometimes I can be a bit stubborn”

Zayn chuckled "Just a bit?"

"Shut up, you!" Louis ordered sitting down next to him.

"Good to see you too Louis. And don’t worry, I've been an asshole for almost three years so I understand you"

"True true. But I think if we get to know each other better we could even become friends"

"You better become friends you two idiots!" Niall said.

"Aww my dear Nialler" Louis began with a mischievous grin "Do you really think you can play bossy with that face of yours? You wouldn’t be able to scare a child"

Niall opened his mouth to defend himself but he was preceded by his boyfriend "Louis is right snowflake. You’re not scary at all when you that face, I would say you're even cuter"

"I'm not cute!" Niall protested, pretending to be angry.

"Yes you are" Liam kissed his cheek "You're the cutest boy I've ever met"

"Oh my God" Louis put his hands on his hair "Zayn please don't tell me they’re so fucking cute all the time"

"I'm sorry but unfortunately they are"

Louis groaned "Shit"

The boys laughed at his reaction until Zayn didn’t realize one thing "Wait, where’s William? Is he coming?"

Liam and Niall stopped laughing and looked at each other. Before breakfast Liam had texted his boyfriend that William didn’t feel good, the side effects of his treatments had kept him up all night so he wasn’t going to have breakfast with them.

"He's got things to do" Liam lied "You know, presidential work and stuff"

Both Louis and Zayn accepted the lie without questions. While they were eating breakfast together Niall stopped several times to look at Liam and Louis interacting and starting to know each other better. He was happy with the way things were changing but there was still a missing piece: Harry.

Their situation was very delicate. They were now forced to sleep in the same room since Harry didn’t want to see any of them. Niall and Louis were sleeping on their respective beds while Zayn slept on a sleeping bag on the floor, it was an awkward situation but none of them wanted to go after Harry and try to reason with him. They couldn’t do anything but wait until he realized what he was missing out because of his stubbornness and pride. Niall hoped that that moment could come soon, because he missed Harry’s company and although Louis and Zayn didn’t talk about it Niall knew they missed him too.

Finally Sunday arrived and with it Liam and Niall’s second date came too. It was a perfect day, the sun lit up the city of London while a fresh breeze cooled the streets. That morning Niall had just finished to style his hair and he was now ready to go.

"Aww look at him Zayn, our little Nialler ready for his date" Louis said with an annoying acute voice.

Zayn chuckled "Yeah, our baby is growing"

Niall rolled his eyes at his friends’ stupid behavior "Yeah very funny guys. Tommo, shouldn’t you be at the library?"

"Ugh, please don’t remind me that. I’m forced to study on a sunny Sunday like this only because my professor is a complete idiot!"

"You must do it if you want to pass that exam" Zayn said.

"I already know this, thank you dickhead"

Niall laughed "Okay, see you later guys"

"By Nialler, have fun"

"And don’t accept candies from strangers my sweet baby!" Louis shouted.

Niall simply showed him the middle finger before leaving the room. With a huge smile on his face reflecting his good mood, the Irishman walked towards the exit of the building where Liam was waiting for him.

"Where are you going?"

Niall screamed in fright and turned around "Jesus! I almost had a fucking heart attack Harry!"

Harry was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, if things between them had been normal he would have laughed at his friend’s reaction but things weren’t normal "Where are you going?" he asked again.

"Really?" Niall rolled his eyes "We haven’t talked to each other for more than a week and that's the first thing you ask me?" Harry said nothing "Yeah sure" Niall muttered "If you really wanna know I'm going on a date with Liam, so if you're here to stop me or to be a dick you can go"

Niall turned to leave. Harry and his stupid stubbornness weren’t going to ruin his day. For a brief moment Niall thought he heard Harry walking towards him, ready to say something, but in the end nothing happened and when he turned around the other boy was gone.

He was angry and his good humor had just been potentially ruined. Luckily, the sight of his boyfriend waiting with a big smile helped him a lot "So, are you ready?" Liam asked with a smile

"Totally" Niall took Liam’s hand and they walked out into the street to enjoy their date.

* * *

Days passed pretty quickly. After that brief meeting Niall never saw Harry again, he seemed determined more than ever to ignore them completely and they decided to do the same. But despite trying to hide it, it was quite clear that all of them missed their curly haired friend.

Niall hoped to find some comfort with Liam’s help but apparently his boyfriend was in a bad mood too. He seemed nervous, deep in thoughts, and quite distant. They were small things, things that Louis and Zayn couldn’t see but Niall could. Such as the fact that Liam was smiling less and when he did his smile didn’t reach his eyes, or the fact that he was quieter than normal. Niall knew that something was troubling him, but he didn’t know what.

They were having breakfast alone the first time he tried to understand what was going inside Liam’s mind "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hm?" Liam looked up at Niall "What do you mean?" even his tone was different, it wasn’t kind and polite but harsh and serious, typical of the _old_ Liam.

"I mean that lately you behaved strangely and I just wanted to know if you're okay"

Liam looked at his boyfriend for a few seconds, his jaw was strangely tense "I'm fine" he muttered at last.

Obviously he was lying, Niall understood it, but he decided to not push him “Okay then"

The second time happened a few days later. Liam and Niall were having a walk at Kensington Gardens, enjoying a sunny afternoon together.

"And I told her, I'm sorry but I'm not interested. She's like: oh we could go eat something together and see what happens. Then I say: listen, I'm gay and I have a boyfriend, that's what I mean when I say I'm not interested. And then she... Liam?"

"Hm?"

Niall had to resist the urge to roll his eyes "Are you even listening?"

"What?"

"Oh for God's sake! What is wrong with you?"

Liam snorted, rolling his eyes "Nothing's wrong with me"

"Yes sure! As if I believe it!"

"What do you want me to say?" Liam asked, moving away from his boyfriend "I'm in a bad mood! Can’t I have a bad mood?"

"Of course you can! But I'd like to know why"

"Why?"

"What kind of question is that?" Niall felt anger growing inside him "So I can help you!"

Liam looked at him several seconds before sighing "You can’t help me" he whispered so softly that Niall almost didn’t hear him.

"What... what do you mean?"

Liam sighed "Why don’t we sit down?"

Without waiting for an answer he sat on a bench. Niall obviously was concerned, his boyfriend’s behavior wasn’t a good sign. He sat down next to him and waited for an explanation.

"Do you remember-" Liam began without looking Niall into his eyes "-when we went at the hospital and you brought a cup of hot tea for William after he threw up"

Niall nodded, it was a difficult scene to forget.

"Well... while you were gone we talked and... William told me that the therapy that doctors are giving him is losing its strength"

 _'Oh'_ Niall thought. Liam was referring to that conversation. Of course he didn’t know that Niall had listened to what they had said and for a moment he thought of telling him he knew everything. But in the end he decided that if Liam had decided to speak with him about that it meant he trusted him, and Niall didn’t want to ruin that trust.

"Basically he might be forced to receive a new type of medication in a matter of months. That's how it works with tumors, every tumor is different as well as every patient and sometimes doctors must give the patient different types of medications before finding the right one"

Niall nodded "That's why you're in a bad mood?"

"Not only because of that" Liam said "His body... his body is falling apart. That day he threw up different hours earlier than last time and he kept doing it throughout the night. Usually within three or four days his conditions improve, but it's been over a week and he’s still weak... and if they change therapy it means that they will give him strongest drugs wich means stronger side effects!" Liam ran a hand through his hair, trying not to cry "He doesn’t have the strength to fight both the tumor and these fucking side effects and…"

Niall took his hand and squeezed it "William is a fighter. You said it yourself"

Liam sniffed "It's just... he’s tired... and I think he wants to stop fighting"

 _'I know'_ Niall thought.

"And I still think..." Liam sniffed again "I still think that I’ve promised him that I would’ve found a cure. I promised that without realizing it was the stupidest thing I could say!"

"What? Why do you say that? It’s not stupid, it's beautiful than you want to help him"

"No it's not!" Liam shouted getting up from the bench "It’s not because it’s impossible! Who am I to do such a thing?! I'm just a fucking student! What chances do I have to find a cure if scientists around the world have failed so far?!"

Niall left the bench and walked towards his boyfriend, taking his hands on his own "I will help you"

"W-what?"

"I will help you" Niall repeated looking into his eyes "We will find a cure together. And before you can say that it’s impossible I want you to remember that there are projects planned and organized by students like us that sometimes are approved and funded. So we can do it Liam. We can do it together"

"But you must also work on your research for Professor Swift. And then you have to study for your exams, no I can’t ask you it, I can just-"

Liam was interrupted by Niall’s lips. Liam’s tension disappeared immediately and he melt in the kiss "I don’t care. I want to do it" Niall said after breaking the kiss.

"You... you really think that... I mean, you really want to try?"

"Without a doubt" Niall whispered to his boyfriend’s lips before kissing him again "It won’t be easy and we can’t be sure that we will succeed. But this is your dream, and, well... I think every dreams born small. We must be the ones who make them grow, who make them become true"

Liam smiled lovingly, trying to hold back tears "You have no idea how lucky I am to have you by my side"

"Shut up and kiss me you fool"

During the following days Liam and Niall tried to spend as much time as possible at the library. It wasn’t easy because they both had to study for their respective classes, moreover Niall had to work on his own research and Liam had his appointments with Dr. Sloane twice a week. But if it was true that William’s time was slowly but surely running out then they needed to find time to work together.

Since Liam was working on his personal project for over two years some of the work had already been completed. The boy had analyzed William’s illness reporting the data of all his analysis, the results of his tests and all the therapies and medication he had taken in the past. Plus, Liam had read many articles and magazines about alternative therapies but he concluded that none of them could save his best friend. They could delay the progression of the illness, but they couldn’t permanently eliminate it.

Liam didn’t just want to give his best friend a few more years of life, he wanted to find a way to destroy that illness forever and even though he knew it was impossible, inside him there was the hope that one day he would be able to keep his promise.

Obviously Louis and Zayn noticed that their Irish friend and his boyfriend spent more time at the library than what seemed necessary "What do you and Liam do all that time at the library?" Louis asked one evening as they were getting ready for dinner "I mean, you should spend time making out and not studying"

"We have some work to do” Niall replied simply.

"Oh come on" Louis rolled his eyes "You've never spent so much time at the damn library before. So why are you doing it now?"

Niall shrugged "We’re working on my research for Professor Swift, I remind you that Liam is still my partner for that project, that’s why we spend so much time there" it was only half true.

"He’s your partner and also your bloody boyfriend" Louis pointed out “It means that you should fuck him"

"And who says I'm not doing it?"

Louis laughed "Don’t play with me Horan, I know you two didn’t have sex yet. I can see when one person makes regular sex from their face and your face, Nialler, is the typical face of a Church boy"

Niall turned around to hide the blush on his cheeks. It was true that he and Liam had never had any kind of sexual interaction and he didn’t need Louis and his stupid jokes to remind him about that. The problem was that Niall wasn’t ready and whenever he thought about it he couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Not only because he was afraid he couldn’t satisfied his boyfriend that way, but because his body had nothing special compared to Liam’s fit body.

Zayn, seeing that the situation wasn’t comfortable for Niall, decided to intervene "You understand it thanks to all the porn you watch? That's how you know if someone makes sex by watching them on the face?"

The joke made Niall laugh, distracting him from his thoughts "How dare you?! I speak from personal experience of course!"

Zayn rolled his eyes "Of course. When was the last time you had sex?"

"Be careful on what you wanna know Malik" Louis said with a mischievous grin.

"Why?" Zayn asked, confused and a little worried, because that grin meant troubles coming.

"Because I slept on _your_   bed for a week before Harry freaked out and kicked me out and I don’t think-" he said emphasizing those words "-that you would like to know the last time I had sex"

"Oh my God!" Zayn exclaimed "You... please don’t tell me you had sex in my fucking bed?!"

"Weeellll" his grin became even bigger "Let's just say I prefer my bed, because yours is really uncomfortable"

Niall almost fell on the floor because of his laughs while Zayn covered his eyes "Oh shit. I think... I think I'm going to throw up"

"Oh come on! Don't be a drama queen Zaynie!"

"Fuck off!"

"Yes, that's what I did"

"Stop that! I don’t want to know your sexual activity on my bed ever again!"

"If you want I can call the girl I had fun last time and maybe we could have a threesome with you. On _your_ bed"

"Louis! Enough! I’ll see you at dinner! Although I don’t think I'll be able to eat!" and he left the room with Niall and Louis’ laughs on his ears.

* * *

Before Niall knew it, Valentine's day arrived. That morning Liam knocked at Niall’s door and when Niall opened the door the older boy kissed him softly.

"Happy Valentine’s day" he said before showing his boyfriend a heart-shaped box full of chocolates.

"Liam" Niall could not suppress his huge smile while behind him Louis and Zayn rolled their eyes and teased them.

"I know it's pretty cliché" Liam said ignoring them "But I thought, you know, you love food and you love chocolate so-"

He didn’t have time to finish the sentence because Niall kissed him, ignoring the protests of his two friends "It's perfect" he whispered to Liam’s lips "Thank you, and good Valentine’s Day to you too"

"Tonight I'll take you out to dinner, okay?"

Niall chuckled "Of course. Where?"

"It's a surprise" Liam answered with a smile.

"Hmm" Niall touched Liam’s jaw "I love surprises"

"Hey lovebirds!" Louis exclaimed "None of that in front of me thank you!"

Niall laughed before turning around "Only last night you were talking about your last sexual experience on Zayn’s bed, so don’t complain"

Louis snorted "And who said that that was my _last_   sexual experience on that bed"

"Ohhhh my God" Zayn sat on the floor with his back against the wall and covered his face "Someone please kill me"

* * *

That night Liam put on his leather jacket over his blue shirt, ready for his date with Niall "So? How do I look?"

"Exceptionally ordinary" William replied without looking up from his book.

"Wow I’m moved. Thanks" Liam said ironically.

"Happy to help"

"What will you do? Will you spend the evening with Lou and Zayn?"

"With Louis actually. Zayn has a date with that girl, Gigi, remember?"

"Oh right. So Louis doesn’t have a date?"

"Well, it was quite predictable" William said "At the moment he seems more interested on having some fun for a night or two rather than start something serious. Or at least that’s what I understood by listening to your conversation at breakfast. Poor Zayn"

Liam laughed remembering that Louis made sure to tell William everything he needed to know about Zayn’s bed "What about you?"

"You know what I think about it" Williams answered simply. His voice was firm and Liam realized that the conversation on that subject was officially over.

"Right... I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?"

"Of course. Have fun, and say hi to Niall for me"

"Count on it"

Liam and Niall went at Nando’s. Liam didn’t want to go to a place too fancy and he knew that his boyfriend loved Nando so why not?

"You know, I feel sorry for leaving Will with Lou. Sometimes he can really be a pain in the ass"

Liam chuckled "Yeah I know. But trust me, William knows to be funny when he wants to and Louis is cool. I think they’ll have fun together"

"You’re right. You know, I'm happy that our respective best friends get along so well"

"Yeah me too. And I have to say that it's nice to have more friends"

There were a couple of minutes of silence, the two boys ate their food simply enjoying each other’s company "You know, I thought William had a date" Niall confessed after a while "I mean, I know Louis is more interested on having a good fuck and not the whole relationship-thing and stuff. But I thought that Will... I mean, I thought someone like him to have a relationship or something”

Liam didn’t answer right away, not knowing exactly what to say "What made you think that?" he finally asked.

Niall shrugged "I mean, he's kind and good-looking. I mean, he’s tall, with black hair and blue eyes and he’s always dressed elegantly"

"Is it your way of telling me that you fell in love with my best friend?" Liam teased.

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean!" Niall said laughing.

"And what do you mean?" Liam asked with a grin "That he's your ideal guy? Because I have brown hair and brown eyes and I definitely don’t wear a suit every single day"

Niall chuckled "Stop! I just wanted to say that he’s attractive and I thought he had a girlfriend, that's all"

Then Liam's smile disappeared and for a while he didn’t say anything "Did I say something wrong?" Niall asked worried.

"No no" Liam said with a sad smile "Just... William doesn’t date"

"Oh" Niall blinked, not sure he understood.

Liam sighed "Believe me, there are many girls who have shown interest in him, but he never reciprocated that kind of interest"

"Why?" Niall asked, confused.

"Isn’t it obvious? He doesn’t want a relationship. He doesn’t want to have a girlfriend or something because he doesn’t want to make her suffer if he will, you know... die" Liam swallowed.

Niall nodded and bit his lip "I see..." he couldn’t help but think it was so sad. Not being able to have a relationship, not be able to do all that he and Liam were living because of a stupid illness.

"Hey" Liam’s voice brought Niall out of his thoughts "Don’t worry about him. I know it sounds strange, but William has found a way to be happy without a relationship. In his condition he must learn to appreciate other aspects of life, and he has done it so don’t worry about him”

“Yeah okay. You know, he’s one of my closest friend now and I’m worried about him. But if you say he’s happy then I’m happy too”

After dinner they walked hand in hand through the streets of London. Niall kept asking what was their next destination and Liam replied that it was a surprise. When they arrived in front of the National History Museum, Niall understood Liam’s plans.

"Ice skating?"

"Exactly" Liam said excited "Shall we go?"

"Uh, I don’t know if I’m very good" Niall admitted with a nervous laugh.

"No problem, I'll hold you. Come on, let's go!"

Liam grabbed his boyfriend’s hand before running towards the entrance, they paid and then they wore their skates.

"C'mon snowflake"

Niall swallowed "I... I don’t know if I can do it"

"Yes you can" Liam approached him "And I'm here, at your side. Do you trust me right?"

"I do" Niall said without hesitation.

Liam grinned "Give me your hands"

After taking a deep breath Niall grabbed Liam’s hands and slowly let himself be guided by his boyfriend. But after just a couple of foots Niall almost lost his balance.

"I've got you" Liam said with a laugh "I've got you, don’t worry"

"Sorry, I'm not very good"

"Why do you apologize? If I have to hold you so close it means I can kiss you whenever I want" and after those words he kissed Niall on the lips making him blush "See? Not so bad from my point of view"

"Idiot" Niall said but he couldn’t hold his huge smile.

Eventually the two began to move on the track. Liam moved backwards, bringing Niall with him "I didn’t know you could skate"

"Let's say I’m a man full of surprises"

Niall laughed "Yes, I guess you are. Do you come here often?"

"Well, it's the first time since I've been in London actually" Liam confessed "I didn’t like the idea of coming here alone and I never had the chance to come with someone. Well... until now"

Niall smiled and without thinking twice he kissed him softly "I'm glad you've decided to share this with me"

Liam smiled and returned the kiss "Happy Valentine’s Day, Niall"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Liam"

They spent the next two hours on the track and although Niall learned how to keep his balance he never let go Liam’s hands, he wanted to keep his boyfriend close to him as much as possible. And Liam couldn’t be happier about it.

* * *

 

Not only that evening was fantastic, but it created something new in their relationship. Their love for each other was huge and sexual tension was high. So when they returned to campus kissing each other neither of them he was so surprised by what happened next.

Niall let himself be guided by his boyfriend until they were both inside Liam’s room.

"You're gorgeous" Liam whispered before kissing Niall, exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue.

"Mhhm Liam..." the Irishman had never felt those feelings, he had never kissed anyone like that. And he liked it, he liked it a lot.

"Yes... I love it when you say my name like that" Liam sucked Niall’s bottom lip making him moan "So hot" then he kissed his neck several times "So Sexy"

Niall eyes closed,  he could clearly smell Liam’s cologne. But there was another scent, a slight smell of sweat. Apparently Liam had sweated a bit and in fact there were stains on his shirt under his armpits, and Niall loved that smell more than anything else.

"Liam..."

"Yes baby?" Liam asked kissing every inch of Niall’s neck.

It was too much for Niall. The way Liam smelled, the way he kissed him, the way he called him excited Niall uncontrollably. His pants were too tight, the sexual tension too high and he had a great need to be free.

Without thinking twice he kissed Liam's jaw before connecting their lips together. Liam moaned with the only result of turning Niall on even more "Take off your shirt" Niall whispered before kissing him again "I want to see that muscular chest"

Liam smiled in the kiss and did as he was told. He unbuttoned the buttons of his button down without ever taking his lips away from Niall’s mouth and after a few seconds he dropped the shirt on the floor. Niall broke the kiss and immediately the breath caught in his throat, finally he was looking for the real first time at Liam’s muscular chest.

"What?" Liam asked with a grin "Do I have to put my shirt on?"

"Oh God, no!" Niall said, moving his hands on Liam’s muscles "Never wear a shirt again"

Liam laughed before wrapping his arms around Niall’s body, lifting him from the ground. Niall wrapped his legs around Liam’s waists before kissing him on the neck and down until he reached his right shoulder.

"Fuck Niall..." Liam walked over to the bed trying to keep his balance, because the sounds that the Irishman was making and how he sucked on Liam’s bare skin made his legs tremble "You’re gonna kill me"

Niall chuckled "I can’t, you’re too precious"

Both fell on the bed, with Liam above Niall. They kept kissing, moving their hips so that their cocks rubbed one against the other even though they both were still wearing their jeans.

"Niall... oh fuck..." Liam put his hands on Niall’s back and began to lift his shirt, then his hands moved from Niall’s back to his chest.

It was then that Lia felt it, there was something strange about Niall’s skin. Something wrong.

"Niall?"

The Irishman immediately tensed and his breath caught in his throat. He felt Liam’s fingers touching his scars, those scars that he made to himself just a couple of years earlier.

Immediately his head began to spin and he left Liam’s lap to sit on the edge of the bed. He knew that Liam was calling him but he didn’t understand his words. The only thing he saw was the face of Vincent, one of his former friends in Ireland, who forced him to suck his cock while Nick insulted him and Tyler, his best friend of the time, watched the scene without listening Niall’s requests for help. And then he remembered the first time he had made those wounds on his skin, when he was too scared to confess to his own family that he was gay because he was afraid of being rejected just like his so-called friends had done.

And Niall felt a sudden urge to vomit.

Without thinking twice he ran for the bathroom completely ignoring Liam’s confused and frightened voice. He closed the door behind him and threw himself on the toilet before throwing up.

"Niall?!" Liam realized that the door was locked so he couldn’t get in "Niall! Please open the door!"

But Niall didn’t listen, he felt trapped, locked in a cage with no way out, a cage that was becoming smaller and that was going to suffocate him. And he threw up again.

"Niall!"

Liam had tears coming down form his eyes, he didn’t know what the hell was going on but he knew that his boyfriend needed him. He began to hit the door with all his strength and with every shot until, finally, he managed to break the lock.

What he came inside the bathroom his heart went into a million pieces. Several times he had to stand next to William while he threw up because of the side effects of his therapies, it always broke his heart but with time he got used to it.

What he hadn’t seen before was a weak and scared Niall bent over the toilet, his ski paler than usual, his eyes red, his cheeks covered with tears and his body shaking like a leaf.

"Oh God…"

Liam knelt beside him and before he could do anything Niall jumped into his arms and cried uncontrollably on Liam’s bare chest. Liam was in panic, he didn’t know what had happened and he was terrified that it was all his fault, that he had done something wrong. But if that was the case Niall wouldn't have rejected him. He wouldn’t have hugged him, trying to keep him as close as possible would he?

So Liam did the only thing he thought was right. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy and hugged him tightly. They stood on the bathroom floor on each other’s arms for what felt like hours.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Shh, I'm here" Liam whispered rubbing the back of Niall’s head "You're safe"

He said those words because he didn’t know exactly what to say, he had no idea that they were just the words that Niall needed to hear. He was safe, no one was going to hurt him as long as he would be protected by Liam’s strong arms.

"Can I..." Niall swallowed "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

His voice was so weak, so broken that Liam wanted to cry "Sure, snowflake" Liam kissed his  forehead "But first let’s wash our teeth yeah?"

Niall nodded and, with the help of his boyfriend, he reached the sink. Liam searched through his stuff until he found a new toothbrush "Use this" he said handing it over to Niall who took it with trembling hands.

"Do you want one of my pajamas?" Liam asked, flushing the toilet and opening the window to let out the smell of vomit.

Niall nodded again, too tired, too weak to speak "Okay, wait a minute" Liam left the bathroom, opened the closet and took out a dark blue pajamas "Here" he placed it on a small stool "Maybe it's a bit big for you, but it should work"

Niall tried to smile but it was weak and it didn’t reach his eyes at all. Resisting the urge to cry Liam grabbed the doorknob "I'll leave you alone, so you can change" and he closed the door (more or less, because the lock was completely broken) to give his boyfriend some privacy.

Liam wasn’t scared. He was completely terrified.

He was terrified that it was all his fault, he had almost pushed his boyfriend to take the next step of their relationship and obviously Niall wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready at all considering his reaction!

Suddenly Liam felt an unstoppable urge to vomit, once again he had fucked up. Once again he hurt Niall.

"Oh God..." hot tears fell down his cheeks "What have I done..."

He was sure that Niall was ready to take that step, but obviously Liam was wrong. And now what? What would happen between them? Would Niall break up with him? Liam couldn’t lose him, he had never felt so happy, so alive throughout his life and he was willing to do anything not to lose him. Only then Liam realized how much Niall meant for him and even if they were officially together for just a month Liam was now sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Niall.

"Liam..."

The boy needed a few seconds to figure out that Niall had called him, his voice was so weak and low that it seemed a whisper in the wind. Frightened by what he was about the see Liam turned around, his boyfriend was in front of him wearing that dark blue pajamas. It was a little big for him, the trousers almost completely covered his feet and the sleeves reached the knuckles of his hands. Despite the red eyes, skin paler than usual and his hair all messy Niall looked gorgeous.

"I..." Liam took a hesitant step towards him "I'm sorry I-"

Unexpectedly Niall hugged him, resting his nose close to Liam’s neck and trying to keep him as close as possible. After the initial moment of surprise Liam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, resting his chin on his hair and breathing his smell.

"It smells like you" Niall whispered without breaking the hug.

"What... what do you mean?"

"The pajama" Niall pulled his face from Liam’s shirtless chest to look into his eyes "It smells like you" he grabbed the shirt and brought it to his nose taking a deep breath, managing to make even a tiny smile "I like it"

Liam blinked, he didn’t understand Niall’s behavior. He didn’t understand what the hell was going on and he was in desperate need of answers "Niall... what... what happened?"

Niall’s tiny smile vanished and the boy looked down "There's something I have to tell you..."

Liam felt his legs collapse under his weight. It was over, Niall was about to tell him that their relationship was over because Liam had almost pushed to have sex without even asking him if he was ready. Immediately the words that Harry told him on the night of their first date came back in his mind: _"I don't know what you're expecting from him, but please don't push him to do something he's not ready for"_

And Liam had done the one thing Harry had specifically asked him not to do. But Niall really seemed to want it, he looked absolutely ready and aware of what he was doing and Liam had become carried away by passion and lust without even asking his boyfriend if he was really ready.

"Niall I... I'm sorry okay? I fucked up... but please don’t leave me!"

The Irishman frowned "Why should I?"

"Please forgive me I-" Liam's eyes widened "What?"

Niall took Liam’s face between his hands before kissing him gently, it was a simple and gentle kiss but it was more than enough to make it clear to Liam that he had done nothing wrong.

"It’s not your fault" Niall whispered before placing another kiss while Liam put his hands on Niall’s hips "Seriously Liam, you didn’t do anything wrong"

His voice was little more than a whisper but it had the power to relax every single cell of Liam’s body "But... then what-"

"That's what I have to tell you" Niall said anticipating his question "But not tonight... please... tomorrow I'll tell you all you need to know... but tonight I just want to sleep with you, relax in your arms..." Niall swallowed "I need to feel protected... to feel at home..."

Liam nodded, trying in every way to hold back tears "Okay... you can... you can lie down on the bed. I'll join you"

Niall nodded before approaching the bed while Liam walked to the bathroom. After a quick wee the boy looked in the mirror while washing his hands, he still didn’t understand what the hell had happened and the fear he had felt hadn’t disappeared yet. Luckily for him, Niall had assured him that it wasn’t his fault and those words allowed him to not freak out. Because the last time Liam had seen that look on those perfect blue eyes it was when Liam had punched him on the face.

Again he felt the need to vomit but fortunately he managed to restrain himself. After he washed his face and drank some fresh water he walked back into the other room, Niall was already under the covers. In order not to make him feel uncomfortable, considering what had just happened, Liam wore his own pajama before walking towards the bed. Niall was still awake, even if his expression looked extremely tired. When Niall saw Liam approaching him he smiled weakly and moved the covers to allow the older boy to lie down next to him, at his right. When he did Niall didn’t think twice before wrapping his left arm around Liam before placing his head on his chest. Liam instinctively wrapped his arm around Niall’s shoulders, cuddling him.

"Thank you" Niall whispered softly "Just... thank you"

Liam kissed him on the forehead "I'm here, snowflake. You're safe now"

And Niall, after a deep sigh, fell asleep almost immediately. Despite what had happened there was a tiny smile on his lips.

He really felt safe. He felt at home.

When Liam woke up he knew it was still very early but he didn’t care. He basically never slept that night, too worried that Niall, _his_ Niall, the most perfect boy he had ever met, woke up crying and vomiting just like he did only a few hours before.

Luckily none of that happened, Niall was sleeping peacefully as an angel, he was curled up next to his boyfriend. Liam couldn’t help but think that he and Niall were sleeping together on the same bed for the very first time. And even if the surroundings that had led to that event weren’t good, Liam loved this new aspect of their relationship. He loved to feel Niall’s warmth and his breath on his skin, he loved the way his stomach raise and fell down regularly, he loved that occasionally Niall grabbed a piece of Liam's body, his hands, his arm or his waist.

But no matter how happy he was to have Niall's body next to his, Liam needed answers. Slowly, being careful not to wake his boyfriend, Liam got out of bed and, without bothering to wear shoes, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Never the hallway had seemed so cold and dark before. He picked up the phone and called the only person who could have an answer to his questions.

After four or five rings the call was accepted "Liam? Why are you calling me?" William asked “It’s 5 in the morning” there was no anger in his voice, he just seemed surprised.

"W-William..."

"Liam" William's voice became suddenly clearer "What happened?"

The boy couldn’t suppress a sob "I don’t know..." Liam ran a hand through his hair "Niall... he... oh God, it's all my fault"

"Liam listen, calm down" his best friend’s calm voice helped him to relax slightly "Tell me, are you and Niall alright?"

"I... yes we are" Liam swallowed "For now, I mean... oh God Will, I think I fucked up"

"Okay. Take a deep breath and tell me, where are you now?"

"I'm... I'm out of my room, in the hallway... William, I don't-" but the call suddenly ended "William?" Liam looked at the screen and saw that his friend ended the call.

After less than five minutes William appeared down the hallway dressed in a blue pajama, black slippers and of course his cane.

"You came…"

"Of course I did" William’s black hair were quite messy and he was clearly tired but his mere presence gave Liam a huge strength. Anyway, Liam couldn’t say to be surprised because he wasn’t, he knew that his best friend would come to his side every hour of the day or night if Liam needed him.

"Thank you…"

William simply opened his left arm because the right was holding the cane "Come here"

And Liam didn’t think twice before hugging him without being able to hold back his sobs "I-I fucked up..." he said, crying like a baby "Oh God… w-what have I-I done..."

"Liam look at me" it was an order, and Liam couldn’t help but obey "I cannot help you if you don’t calm down. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened"

And Liam did. He told of how they were going to have sex (ignoring the blush that spread on his cheeks) and how suddenly Niall had stopped, crying and throwing up in the bathroom. Liam told William every that happened after that, focusing on the fact that Niall had told Liam that it wasn’t his fault.

William patiently listened, he made no questions, he made no sound to indicate that he was understanding. He just let Liam speak without interruption.

"He told me that he would have explained everything the next day" Liam explained "It means today" he took deep breaths and ran a hand through his hair "William..." other tears fell from his eyes "I don’t know what to do..."

"Hey, hey" William grabbed Liam’s hand and squeezed it "There is no need to lose control, you have to be strong Liam. You must do it for Niall. If he says he feels safe with you then you have to try to control yourself to give him that sense of security he so desperately needs"

Liam nodded, taking some deep breaths and finally he managed to gain some self-control.

William smiled "Good. Now, let’s analyze the facts. You said you felt something strange on Niall's skin and when that happened Niall had that reaction"

"Yes” Liam confirmed "There was something strange on his chest, they seemed almost..." he couldn’t believe what he had felt. He didn’t want to believe it.

"What? They seemed what?"

Liam swallowed "They seemed scars"

William's eyes suddenly became darker. Liam knew that look, his friend was evaluating the situation trying to put all the pieces together.

"You were going to have sex-" Liam blushed furiously, especially since William spoke about it as if it was the new topic of the science class and not something private and possibly embarrassing "-then you've felt something similar to scars on his skin and he basically freaked out... hmm, it can’t be a coincidence"

"What do you think it could be?"

"Judging by his reaction... something terrible" he replied looking up "But what it is, I don’t know"

"Wait a minute" Liam suddenly remembered something…

**********************************

Liam and Niall were both inside Simon’s office who had to decide whether to confirm or cancel Liam’s expulsion after what he had done.

"I forgave him" Niall said, not knowing what else to say "I know he didn’t want any of this to happen, because Liam is a good person and I know it"

"Niall..."

"No Liam, I'm serious.  I forgave you, and you know why? Because I have done crap during a particularly dark period of my life too"

**********************************

"When we were in Simon's office-" Liam said slowly "-Niall said that he did some crap during a dark period of his life"

William frowned "Do you know what he was talking about?"

"No. But maybe it’s connected with what happened last night. What do you say?"

"Hmm, I say it is definitely possible. The question now is: what happened during that dark period he was talking about?"

"Maybe he will tell me when he wakes up. He promised me he was going to tell me everything I need to know"

"Then you can’t do anything but wait"

Liam knew that his best friend was right, but at that moment he felt completely useless and he couldn’t help but think it was his fault.

"Liam listen to me" William put his left hand on Liam’s shoulder "I know what you're thinking. It was not your fault, Niall told you and you have to believe him"

Liam nodded and managed to smile slightly, because of course William knew what he was thinking "Thanks Will"

"For what?" William asked with a smile "You know you can count on me" moved his hand from Liam’s shoulder to his left cheek before kissing him on the forehead "Always" with a final smile he walked away “Call if you need me”

“Sure. Thank you..."

Liam returned to his room and, after lying beside Niall, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up again he saw that the window of the room was slightly open allowing light to come in, probably Niall had opened it and in fact when Liam turned around he saw that his boyfriend was watching him while with his index he traced small circles on Liam’s shirt.

"You're beautiful when you sleep" Niall whispered with a smile.

Liam smiled back "Not as beautiful as you" and he kissed him on the forehead.

They stayed that way for a few minutes without saying a word, Niall had his head resting on Liam’s chest and he could clearly feel Liam’s heart "I guess you want an explanation" Niall said softly.

Liam sighed "I need it Ni, you scared me to death... I just need to understand. But I don’t want to push you if you're not ready"

"No" Niall left Liam’s side and sat at the edge “You have the right to know" Liam sat close to Niall "Just... promise me you won’t freak out" Niall said looking down.

"What? Niall-"

"When I was still in Ireland-" he began interrupting him "-something happened to me, something bad... that's why I had that reaction last night" the boy swallowed, keeping his gaze lowered "Now I'll tell you what happened to me, but please-" he finally looked up "-please, please don’t freak out, okay?"

Liam wanted to tell Niall that he wasn’t making it easy at all. How could he not freak out when Niall was saying that something horrible had happened in his past. But Liam knew also that he had to be strong, he had to be strong for Niall.

"Okay Niall, I’ll do my best" he took his boyfriend’s hands on his own "But now please tell me what the hell happened because you scared the shit out of me and even if you told me that it wasn’t my fault I can’t do anything but think that I did something wrong and- "

"No Li" Niall said, squeezing Liam’s hands "You have nothing to do with what has happened" Niall took a deep breath "Okay... it all started when I was at secondary school in Mullingar..."

So Niall told about those who were once his friends: Tyler, his best friend of the time, and Vincent and Nick. Niall said to Liam that Vincent and Nick weren’t exactly friends and often they weren’t even kind with him, but he was young and impulsive and he didn’t see their dark side. Tyler, however, was kind to him, they had known each other for many years and maybe that was why Niall developed a crush on him that lasted for three years.

Liam felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He didn’t need a genius to figure out that he was jealous of this Tyler guy and the fact that he was Niall’s first crush and a part of him was really hoping that the story Niall was telling wasn’t going to end with him and Tyler in a bed. Naked.

Trying to put aside those thoughts Liam focused again on what Niall had to say "One day I decided to confess to my friends that I was gay. I hadn’t told anyone yet, not even my family and I had an extreme need to tell it to someone because I was tired of hiding and I just thought that my friends were going to accept me for who I was" Niall sighed heavily "God, I was so wrong"

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, obviously worried.

"When..." Niall gulped "When I told the truth... God, it was awful... Vincent and Nick insulted me and... and..."

"What?" Liam grabbed Niall’s hands, they were shaking "Niall... what have they done to you?"

"Vincent... he forced me... he pushed his fucking cock in my mouth"

Liam opened his eyes and opened his mouth to scream, but to his own horror he found out he was so shocked that his throat was completely dry, and for a moment he thought he had lost his voice. Because from his lips didn’t come out a scream but a weak "W-what?"

Niall didn’t even look in his eyes, too ashamed "He forced me to suck his cock while... while Nick laughed"

“He was laughing?!" Liam put his to his mouth because suddenly he felt like he needed to throw up "Oh my God..." without thinking twice Liam hugged his boyfriend tightly. After less than five seconds Niall was already crying on his chest, his hands squeezing Liam's shirt as if he was afraid Liam might disappear at any moment "I'm here baby" Liam whispered to his ear "You’re not alone"

They remained like that for what seemed like hours, Niall kept crying all the time while Liam rubbed his back and whispered kind and comforting words to try to calm him down. The truth was that Liam wanted to cry too, he wanted to scream with rage and disgust for what those monsters had done to his Niall, the way they made him suffer. He wanted to find them and make them suffer for daring to touch someone so pure and perfect like Niall with their disgusting hands.

After more than twenty minutes, Niall calmed down a bit "I think... I think I'm ready to go on..."

"Ni, you don’t have to do it baby. I don’t want you to relive those terrible moments"

"I have to. You have the right to know the whole truth"

Liam didn’t like the idea that his boyfriend had to talk about that horrible experience, but if Niall really wanted to continue his story then Liam wasn’t going to stop him "Okay baby. I’m listening"

Niall nodded and began to speak, telling of how that event changed his life. He told about how Vincent and Nick told the whole school that he was gay, calling him names, insulting him and making his life at school a living hell.

"And all that time... all that time Tyler, the boy who was supposed to be my best friend, never said a word to defend me. After everything we had been through he threw me away like I was trash" Niall sniffed "And the worst thing was that I started to believe to all those bad things they said about me"

"Oh Niall..."

"I felt dirty. I felt there was something wrong with me" Niall sobbed as tears fell down from his now red eyes "And I began to think that if my parents found out I was gay... I was afraid they would have hated me... I was afraid that they would have thrown me away as my friends did..." he took a deep breath, the worst part of his story had yet to come "Then depression came... and I found only one way to fight it..."

"What... how?" Liam asked, although he had a hypothesis. A hypothesis that scared him to death "What did you do?"

Niall didn’t answer. Instead he grabbed the edge of the shirt he was wearing and slowly removed it, exposing for the first time his bare chest to Liam.

Liam felt the bed under him disappear, as if his body had been thrown into a black hole "Oh God!" he wanted to scream but he couldn’t, his breath was stuck in his lungs. Liam counted seven scars: two quite big at the top of his chest, the other five scattered on his abdomen, as if Niall has fallen shirtless on glass splinters.

"Liam" Niall’s sweet voice pulled Liam out from his thoughts "You're crying"

It was true. Hot tears were falling silently down his cheeks but Liam hadn’t even noticed it. He looked up at Niall and saw that he had wet cheeks too. Something snapped inside him and he had a sudden need to prove to Niall how special he was for him, show him all his love for him.

Liam wrapped his arms around Niall’s bare chest, hugging him tightly "You’re the most extraordinary, most lovable, most caring and most perfect person I've ever met" Liam whispered "Yes, you're perfect Niall James Horan. From your soft hair to your eyes as blue as a cloudless sky, from your hands to your delicate pink lips. And your smile snowflake, your smile so genuine, so true is the proof of your great strength. Because despite all that has happened to you, you managed to get on with your life, you became the wonderful boy you are now" Liam swallowed, now or never “The same boy I fell in love with. Because I love you, Niall Horan. I never thought of being able to experience this feeling again, but I was wrong. Even if we’ve been together for less then I month I know deep down that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you so much, snowflake. Don’t forget it"

Tears came downs from Liam’s eyes all the time, Niall felt them falling down on his exposed skin. But none of that mattered.

"I could never forget it" Niall broke the hug and the two boys looked at each other "Do you remember the first time we kissed?"

Despite Liam had just cried for what felt like ages he managed a smile "Of course. How could I forget it?"

"Well... that was my first kiss" Niall felt his cheeks turn red.

"Your first kiss?"

"Yeah. Well, I kissed a girl once when I was like 10 years old but it lasted less than a second and there was no tongue involved, so it doesn’t count" Niall chuckled and he didn’t even know why "What I mean is... that despite everything that has happened between us I trust you. That kiss- no, all the kisses you gave me so far were absolutely perfect. You make me feel special as no one had done before, you make me feel safe, you make me feel loved" he took Liam's hand and squeezed it "And... and I feel emotions that I never felt for another person before"

Niall put his free hand under Liam’s chin before slowly kissing him "What I'm trying to say-" and Niall kissed him again "-is that I love you too, Liam Payne"

That was all Liam needed to hear. Niall kissed him again and Liam replied, trying to say with his lips all he couldn’t say with his voice.

"I'm sorry… I ruined our first Valentine’s Day together"

"Niall"

"It was one of the most beautiful days of my life, you planned this perfect date and I... and I ruined everything just because I’m not ready-" Niall was cut by Liam’s lips.

"You didn’t ruin anything" Liam whispered after breaking the kiss "Believe me snowflake, I will never push you to do something against your will. And not just for those horrible things that happened to you because I would never try to push you to do something if you’re not ready"

"But... but what if I'll never be ready?"

"I don’t care" Liam replied honestly "I don’t love you for your body. Don’t get me wrong, you're the most gorgeous boy I've ever seen. But I want you to know that I love you because of who you are and not just to take you in my bed. You believe me, don’t you?"

Niall nodded "I do"

"Good. Now pull you shirt on or you’ll catch cold"

"Can I stay here with you for awhile?" Niall asked weakly.

"Of course you can. I’d love it actually, you're good to cuddle"

Niall chuckled slightly. Eventually he put back his pajama shirt before cuddling next to him "I love you"

Liam almost wanted to cry. Not because he was sad but because those words meant everything to him "I love you too"

They cuddled for almost an hour since it was still early in the morning. Liam had his mind full of thoughts, he couldn't believe that someone could be so cruel such as Niall's ex friends. And what kind of friends were they? They were monsters, they didn't deserve someone so perfect, kind and generous as Niall. Liam realized that he and Niall were really similar, both were betrayed by who was supposed to love and respect them: Liam by his father and Niall by his friends. They both suffered so much, and now they found comfort thanks to each other's love. 

"How do you feel?" Liam asked after that long silence.

"I'm fine" Niall said "Just got some headache”

"It’s normal, you had a hard night"

"Yeah..." Niall looked down as his cheeks became slightly red.

"Hey" Liam put his index finger under Niall’s chin, forcing him to look at him "Why don’t you go back at your room for a shower and then we’ll have some breakfast?"

Niall was really grateful for the proposal because the last thing he wanted was to sit there and talk about what had happened that night "Good idea, because I'm starving"

"You're always starving" Liam teased.

"It's not true!"

Niall pretending to be offended was one of the most beautiful things Liam had ever seen. Well, actually everything about his boyfriend was on the list of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"Okay okay sorry" Liam said with a laugh.

"Hmm, you’re sorry you say huh? I'm afraid you'll have to give me something more to make amends for all the times you tease me"

"All right. What is your price?"

"This"

Niall kissed him, sucking Liam’s bottom before giving him access to his mouth "Hmm, I think from now on I'll tease you more often"

"You're such an idiot” Niall commented kissing him again.

"Yes but I'm your idiot"

“Can’t argue with that”

Niall left Liam’s room a few minutes later, heading toward his own room to take a shower before breakfast. During the short walk he was able to think about how much Liam was special to him and how much he felt safe in his strong arms. And Liam's face when he woke up that morning, with tired eyes, messy hair and sleepy voice was the most beautiful thing-

"You have lost your mind!"

Niall was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a voice. It came from a room down the hall. His room. Approaching the door he could hear clearly that Zayn and Louis were fighting and for a moment he thought they were arguing with each other. But then Niall heard another voice, a voice he knew all too well.

"How can you be blind?!"

"We're not!" Zayn shouted "You are!"

"You just-" Harry never finished that sentence because the door behind him opened, revealing a quite confused Niall "What's going on here?"

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, ignoring Niall’s question "Have you really spent the night with him?!"

"What- who you think you are to ask me that kind of question?"

"So it's true! You slept with him!"

Niall felt the anger growing inside him "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"Protect me?! I don’t need your protection Harry! I'm a fucking adult! Why don’t you act as an adult too and accept that Liam and I are together huh?!"

"He's just using you!" Harry shouted "Don’t you understand?! I know what boys like him can do! They only want one thing and when they took it they throw you away like a piece of paper! And tonight you have given him what he wanted!"

"What?!" Niall felt his eyes burn, he felt offended and insulted "How dare you say such a thing?! Why don’t you think about what people say about you instead?!"

"What do you mean?"

"Don’t pretend you don’t know! Charming Harry Styles, the boy with curly hair who fucked half of the girls of this fucking university!" Harry didn’t expect that comment “That's what they call you!" Niall continued, feeling a significant dose of satisfaction in seeing the shocked expression on Harry’s face "So who are you to judge me?! Who are you to judge Liam?!"

"Harry" Zayn said slowly seeing that the situation was degenerating "I think you should go"

"No he's not going anywhere!" Niall ordered, his face red with anger "Do you want to know what happened last night? Good! It happened that we almost had sex-yes! We were going to fuck- but then Liam touched the fucking scars on my chest! And when he did I freaked out because I remembered everything that happened to me when I was in Ireland! I locked myself in the bathroom and I threw up! And do you know what Liam did?! He was there by my side! He made me feel safe and protected in a way no one had ever done before! And he told me that it’s not my fault and that he’s willing to give me all the time I need before taking our relationship to the next step! Do you know why?! Because he loves me! And I love him! Do you know what love is, Harry?!"

Niall’s throat was dry and his breath heavy "So no, Harry, we didn’t fuck if that's what you're assuming! And Liam is not the bastard-son-of-a-bitch-bad-guy you think he is! He's the most caring, loving and kind person I've ever met and you have no right to stop us from being together!"

After those words Niall ran away, he needed air, needed to breathe. But above all he had a desperate need to talk to someone. When Niall reached his destination he knocked on the door harder than necessary.

"Come in" William’s calm voice said.

The Irish came in, slamming the door behind him "I'm so... I'm so fucking angry!" he didn’t mean to scream but he realized that he could no longer restrain himself "Fuck Harry! Fuck him and his fucking… fuck!!!"

William, who was sitting as usual on his armchair, said nothing. He watched in silence the young boy in front of him while he cursed with his strong Irish accent. Only when, after several minutes, Niall stopped screaming and cursing William spoke.

"Why don’t you sit down, kid?" he gently suggested, pointing to the sofa in front of him.

Niall did as he was told but he didn’t dare to look at the other boy’s face. He was ashamed of the terrible way he was acting, he knocked on his door without telling him he was coming and he came there cursing and making a fool of himself.

"Don’t be ashamed of your feelings kid" William said calmly "There is no shame in crying freely as you're doing now"

For a moment Niall didn’t understand what William was talking about. Then Niall touched his cheeks and he realized he had been crying the whole time without even realizing it.

"I..." he quickly wiped the tears away from his cheeks "I'm sorry..."

"Do you remember what I told you the first time I brought you in this room?"

"I... you told me many things that time"

"Ah yes, you're right. Then I'll help you: I told you that, in my opinion, you need a hug when you're upset" William smiled politely "Tell me kid, do you need a hug?"

Niall, after a long pause, nodded. Because he really did.

"Okay" using his cane as support William got up from his armchair "Then come here"

Niall didn’t think twice before literally jumping into the older boy’s arms, hugging him tightly and crying on his shoulder "Why is Harry doing this? W-why can’t he... why can’t he accept that Liam and I are b-boyfriends?"

"I'm afraid I don’t have an answer for these questions"

Niall sniffed "It's not fair... it's not fair..."

"Okay" William broke the hug to look at Niall’s eyes "Okay, now try to calm down. I know it's hard, but losing control this way doesn’t solve anything"

Once again the Irishman sniffed but he managed to stop crying. He sat on the couch while William opened the mini-fridge and got a beer "Here. There is nothing better than a beer for an Irish right?"

Niall chuckled "Right"

"So-" the older boy began, sitting on the armchair while Niall took a long sip of beer "-before talking about your problem I need to know where Liam is"

"Liam... oh shit! I had to meet him for breakfast. He must be wondering where the hell I am"

"We can solve this" William said taking his cell phone "Liam? Yes I'm fine don’t worry. Look, Niall’s here with me at the moment so he’ll probably be late for your breakfast together" William was silent for a few seconds "Don’t freak out Leeyum, you will still have your bloody boyfriend when I’m through with him" Niall laughed, after all that happened it was a great feeling "Okay" William rolled his eyes "Of course, I'll tell him. Okay, see you later"

"What do you have to tell me?" Niall asked curiously when William ended the call.

"That he misses you and loves you so much"

Niall couldn’t suppress a smile. Knowing that Liam had just asked his best friend to tell Niall that message was extremely sweet and cute.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes. I do"

"Good. So, do you want to talk about what happened with Harry? Or maybe we could talk about something else" but Niall didn’t answer "Hmm, alright then" William said “You know, the other day I was talking to Louis and I couldn’t help but wonder what it means to be the elder brother of such a large family. As you know he has a lot of sisters and-"

Niall interrupted him "I want to talk about Harry"

William nodded "Okay, I'm listening"

When Niall finished telling what had happened to William, the older boy remained silent and kept his eyes closed, tapping his cane on the floor. Niall waited patiently until, after more than two minutes, William opened his eyes.

"How interesting"

Niall had to admit he was a little disappointed. After all he had come there for answers and all that William was willing to say was that it was an interesting thing?

"...And nothing else?"

But it seemed that William wasn’t even listening “I know what boys like him can do" he whispered to himself and Niall knew he was repeating Harry’s words but he didn’t know why "Boys like him... like him"

"Uh, William?"

Finally the boy looked at him and Niall saw a strange light on his eyes "Close the door when you leave" was all he said before getting up.

"What? Wait!" Niall looked at William leaving the room without another word "Will?" when the Irishman came out from William’s room the boy was gone "What the fuck just happened?"

* * *

Harry looked at the book he had to study without actually seeing it, his mind too full of thoughts.

"Can I sit down?"

Harry looked up and, after observing the person in front of him more than necessary, he shrugged "It's a free world"

"Hmm, I'll take that as a yes" William sat down, placing a cup of hot tea on the table "Although I don’t agree with you when you say that the world is free. Not all of it at least"

Harry raised an eyebrow, he didn’t know what kind of game William was playing but he knew he wasn’t going to lose "You look like shit" Harry said noting William’s pale skin and dark bags under his eyes. He knew that his behavior was childish, but he wanted to let him know who was the boss there.

Unfortunately for him, William didn’t seem intimidated "That's what happens when I don’t sleep" he said with a gentle smile before taking a sip of hot tea "Judging by the signs under your eyes you haven’t been sleeping a lot as well" and before Harry could say anything William added "Makeup doesn’t cover everything"

Okay. Harry had to add William’s excellent view on the list of his qualities.

"You don’t have feel embarrassed"

"Embarrassed?"

"Your cheeks are blushing slightly. Is this happening because I found out that you're using makeup to hide traces of your lack of sleep?" William asked innocently "Oh by the way, if you're wondering how I figured it out the answer is on your ears, you didn’t put makeup there. A common mistake"

Great. Excellent view and investigative skills worthy of Sherlock fucking Holmes. Was he even human?

"What do you want?" Harry asked at the end "I guess you're here to tell me that Liam has changed, that he really loves Niall and things like that?"

"Nah, I heard that Niall is more than able to defend himself"

Although his mood was black Harry couldn’t suppress a small smile "Yeah. He's a fighter" then his smile faded "What do you want then?"

"I want to talk about your past"

Harry blinked "My past?"

"What happened during our past is the key to understand our behavior in our present"

"Wow, great. They should put your sentences in those Chinese biscuits" Harry said coldly. Again, his mood was black okay?

William chuckled "I would be honored actually" then he became much more serious "Niall is like a brother for you, Zayn and Louis isn’t he?" Harry didn’t answer "That's why I wondered: why did they change their mind and you didn’t?"

"I don’t owe you any explanation"

"Yes you do" William said with firm voice "Because I’ve spent the last 20 minutes with a crying and scared boy who thinks he lost one of his best friends"

"He didn’t loose me!"

"I know what boys like him can do" William said slowly "You said these exact words to Niall: I know what boys like him can do. For him you mean Liam, don’t you?"

"Is it important?" Harry asked, frustrated.

"It’s much more important than you think" William replied calmly "You didn’t use those words casually, did you? Boys like him... you've met someone who reminds you of Liam, someone who reminds you of what Liam has done"

Harry clenched both his fists "None of your business"  

"You’re wrong. Niall is a friend of mine and I'm willing to do anything to protect him" then, for Harry’s surprise, William smiled "But after all you’re willing to do anything to protect him too, aren’t you? I think you want to protect Niall not just because he's your friend, but because in your past you failed to protect someone you cared about. Someone who reminds you of Niall and of what Liam did to him. The question now is: who is it?"

Harry was silent very several minutes, it was clear that he was very tense "My sister" he whispered at the end, and now that he had spoken he thought it was useless to stop "Several years ago she... she had this relationship with this guy. I didn’t like him and my mum didn’t like him too. But Gemma seemed happy and so we said: maybe we should give this guy a chance right?" Harry swallowed "Well... one day the police called us. They told us that he had beaten up my sister because he thought she was cheating on him. They said that he had been arrested and that Gemma had been taken to the hospital" a few tears fell from his eyes "Her face was covered in bruises... I almost couldn’t recognize her and... I don’t want talk about it actually"

William nodded "So that’s why when Liam hit Niall that day you didn’t trust him anymore" he placed a tissue on the table that Harry, after a moment of hesitation, took to wipe away his tears "You lived that nightmare again"

Harry nodded "After Niall and Liam began dating I... I lost my head. Sure, Niall seemed happy. But my sister was too you know? I know I acted wrong, but... I just needed a proof that Liam really changed you know? I needed to know he didn’t consider Niall as... as an object to be used for his entertainment. As that bastard considered my sister"

"You needed?" William asked "You don’t need that proof anymore?"

Harry bit his lip "I guess you know that last night those two were going to have sex?"

"I do"

"Then you also know what happened next when Niall freaked out. He told us that Liam took care of him... he stayed by his side and he didn’t push him to do something he is clearly not ready for" Harry sighed "I guess this is the proof I needed. The proof that Liam... that Liam really loves him"

"He does”

“Hey I tried okay? But no matter what I couldn’t trust him!”

“It’s understandable considering what happened to your sister. You and Liam are quite similar actually”

“We are what? Similar?”

“Yes. When Liam’s father abandoned him because he couldn’t accept that his only son was gay, Liam became the bad-boy he was before meeting Niall. About you, you acted the way you did because of what happened to your sister. Like I told you before, what happened in our past is the key to understand our actions in the present”

“Yeah I guess you’re kind of right”

William chuckled “Yeah, people tell me that quite often. So Harry, what’s your next action?”

Harry laughed coldly "My next action? Niall probably hates me. What can I do?"

"We both know that's not true. He misses you, Harry. And Louis and Zayn miss you too, even though they try to play it cool like it doesn’t bother them. But I have to say they’re not good actors"

This time Harry's laugh was definitely more authentic "No, they’re not" Harry sighed "I miss them too… so much. I've ruined everything and now I don’t know how to fix it"

"You could start-" William stood up "-with the three magic words"

And he went away, leaving Harry alone at that table.

* * *

"I am sorry"

It was the first thing Harry said as he entered the room where Zayn, Niall and Louis were getting ready before going to lunch together.

"I don’t know what else to say actually. Just that I'm sorry and... and I miss you. I miss all of you, more than you can imagine" Harry scratched his neck "I just wanted to protect you, Niall" he said, looking the Irish "Well, I was trying to protect you... but I’ve only made things worse, I ruined our wonderful friendship. I know I was an asshole... but I hope that one day things will return the way they were before all this shit... because life without my best friend is fucking horrible"

Harry looked down, too scared to see the lads’ reactions and among them fell a long silence. When he realized that none of them seemed willing to speak, he thought that perhaps they needed some time.

"Okay uh..." Harry cleared his throat "I’ll see you around I guess" and he turned around to leave the room.

"Wait"

Harry stopped immediately and when he heard Niall walking towards him he swallowed. Slowly he turned around, looking everywhere but Niall’s eyes. Unfortunately for him, Niall had other ideas.

"Look at me"

And Harry did as he was told, his green eyes met Niall’s blue eyes "Holy shit Haz!" the Irishman wrapped his arms around Harry, hugging him tightly "Please don’t do this to me again. I missed your company so much"

"Niall..." Harry hugged him, closing his eyes to hold back tears "I'm sorry for what I did to you... to all of you"

"It doesn’t matter. I know that for you it’s not easy to see me and Liam together after all we've been through. But next time if something’s bothering you just talk to me and not shut me out the way you did"

"I won’t" Harry whispered "I promise. I love you Nialler. I mean, maybe not the same way as your bloody boyfriend but... well, you got it"

Niall laughed "Yes Haz, I did"

Behind them Louis was taking some pictures with his phone "Aww, look at them Zayn. Aren’t they cute?" he asked, pretending to cry.

"Maybe the right word is gross" Zayn said, rolling his eyes even though there was a smile on his face.

"Lads..." Harry began as he and Niall broke their hug "I'm so sorry for the way I’ve treated you these last few weeks. I was a dick"

"Yup"

"Absolutely"

Zayn and Louis said together. Harry smiled slightly “Well, I really hope one day you’ll forgive me and… and I hope things will be normal again, so… yeah…”

“Uh, what do you say Z? Should we forgive him?”

Zayn shrugged “I’m not sure yet. I mean, he kicked me out from my own dorm”

“Oh come on!” Niall exclaimed “I know you two wankers couldn’t wait for this moment so stop been idiots and forgive him!”

“Okay okay” Louis put his hands on front of himself “Jesus, you’re becoming too bossy Nialler. I don’t like it”

“I don’t like _you”_ Niall joked.

“How dare you! I know that if I was gay you would’ve chosen me instead of your Liam”

Niall laughed “Sorry but you don’t have a chance against him”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you but I still don’t understand if we’re good or not” Harry said.

“Of course we’re good you blind moron!” Louis exclaimed “Yes you’ve been a dick but we love you and we forgive you”

"Really?"

Zayn nodded "After all we made your same mistake at the beginning. We just understood it a bit earlier”

"Come on boys, group hug!" Louis said.

"No!"

Louis looked at Zayn like he was crazy "What do you mean no?”

"Don’t you remember that every bloody time we do a group hug we end up falling on the floor? We can hug Harry one at a time"

"Oh really?" Harry asked with a grin, showing his dimples "Then you will be the first"

"What? Wait! Don’t-" Zayn never finished that sentence because Harry literally jumped on him and both fell on the floor “Move your fat ass from me!"

"Never!" Harry laughed before planting a long, wet kiss on Zayn’s cheek.

"Harry! What the fuck?!"

"Try not to come in your own pants while you are in that position" Louis commented rolling his eyes. Beside him Niall laughed out loud, he had never felt this good in a long time.

"Hmm, first Zaynie here must invite me on a date. Then we can think about the sexual part" Harry said, still lying on top of Zayn

"Sexual pa- take your ass away from me you fucker!"

* * *

Liam was sitting at their usual table with William in front of him when he saw his boyfriend and the lads walking towards him. Only this time Harry was with them and they all had a smile on their faces.

"Uh, what did you do?" Liam asked, looking at his best friend.

"I don’t know what you're talking about" William answered but there was a shadow of a smile on his face.

Liam grinned "I don’t really know how you can be so good with people"

"Yeah yeah, you'll thank me later"

Once the boys were close enough Liam got up to give Niall a peck on the lips while Louis and Zayn sat down. Harry however stayed standing, staring at Niall and Liam with an unreadable expression.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Liam?"

Said boy looked at his boyfriend who simply smiled and squeezed Liam’s hand to let him know that everything was going to be okay. Together Liam and Harry walked away from the table, Niall, Zayn and Louis followed them with their eyes until they saw them disappear behind a wall.

“I’m happy you’re joining us” Liam said a bit awkwardly.

“Yeah… me too”

They didn’t speak for several, long, seconds and the situation became definitely awkward.

"Listen-" Harry began finally "-I know what happened the other night. Between you and Niall"

"Oh?" it was the only thing that Liam said because he didn’t really know what else to say. Moreover he was a bit nervous by this conversation with Harry because he knew the curly boy and Niall were very close

"I just wanted to tell you..." Harry moved his hands in front of him, not knowing how to continue "Thanks, I guess, for taking care of him" he said finally "After what he went through when he was in Ireland... just, thank you"

"Uh, no problem. I mean, what happened to him is-" Liam sighed "-is really horrible. If one day I’ll meet the boys who did that to him I’ll smash their faces"

"Yeah well, you're an expert after all" the words came out form Harry's mouth before he could stop them "No I mean… fuck, sorry. That wasn’t supposed to come out. It’s just that everything is so messed up and-"

"Hey" Liam put his hand on Harry's shoulder "Don’t worry yeah? I mean, I know perfectly well that what I did to Niall that day is horrible. It's a weight I will carry for the rest of my life and believe me, sometimes I wonder if I really deserve someone like Niall after everything I've done. I know you and I started the wrong way but I hope that one day, who knows, maybe we could even become friends. But I also know that for you it’s not easy, so don’t worry if you need a bit of time"

Harry nodded "Of course uh... a bit of time. Yeah, that's what I need. You know, to get to know you better, and... yeah"

Wow, the situation wasn’t awkward at all.

Liam smiled "Yeah, okay. Uh, is there something else you'd like to tell me?"

"What? Oh no, not really"

"Good, then we can return to our table yeah? Before they think you killed me or something"

Harry chuckled "Yeah sure. Uh... Liam?"

The other boy had already started walking towards their table when Harry called him "Yeah?"

"Well..." Harry swallowed "I hope as well that one day we can become friends. Yeah... that's all"

Liam smiled sincerely "I’m sure we will"

From that day things started to change. Zayn returned to be Harry’s roommate (complaining that before being able to sleep on his bed again he had to wash and disinfect the blankets) and after all those weeks Niall and the boys finally returned to spend part of their free time in the garden under their tree, only this time Liam and William were with them. For Niall it was a dream come true: his best friends and his boyfriend together in the same place at the same time. The Irishman felt the happiest person in the world, mainly because Louis and Zayn got along with Liam very well now and they had an excellent relationship with William who was officially named by Louis as "the wise mind in a group of idiots"

The only one who didn’t seem completely at ease was Harry who apparently needed some more time to process everything that had happened. If Harry had to be completely honest, he still had some doubts about Niall and Liam’s relationship, it was a feeling stronger than him. But the smile on Niall’s lips, the kind and gentle way Liam treated him and the fact that the boy became a real friend with Louis and Zayn were the proofs that helped Harry to accept Liam more and more every day.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Liam asked to his boyfriend.

They were in the library, working on their personal project.

Niall shrugged "Nothing, it's just... you know it's strange to see my best friends back together after all that has happened and it’s even stranger that you’re there with us. Oh don’t get me wrong, I’m absolutely delighted about this. It’s just… yeah it’s kind of strange, you know"

"Yeah I know what you mean" Liam said with a soft smile "It's very strange for me as well. I mean, until a few months ago I was just Liam Payne, the most hated and feared boy of the campus and I had no friends, except William. But now I’m happy, I'm in love, I have a handsome boyfriend that I can kiss whenever I want-" Niall chuckled "-and four new friends. Life is full of surprises"

Niall nodded "It sure is. I never thought that this would’ve happened, but thank God it happened"

Liam nodded with a soft smile. The two boys got back to work and for some minutes neither of them spoke "We didn’t even celebrate Harry’s birthday" Niall said after a long silence "It never happened before. We have always celebrated each other’s birthdays so far and since I met them only this year I was looking forward for Harry’s party"

“I see. When was his birthday anyway?"

"February 1th. We didn’t even get him a present. But after all the situation was pretty fucked up wasn’t it?"

"Well, now it no longer is. We could, I don’t know, organize something"

Niall frowned "Organize something?"

"Yeah, like a surprise party or something and since his birthday was almost three weeks ago he wouldn’t suspect anything"

"Liam" the Irishman made a huge smile "It's a great idea! I mean, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Why not? I think Harry deserves a party after what he has been through. Besides, he’s my friend too now. I mean, it’s not like we are best friends forever but, you know, we’re working on it"

"Oh come here you" Niall took Liam by the collar of his shirt and kissed him "We must tell the others and organize everything! And we have to think about the gift! Shit, now I can’t even wait!"

Liam laughed as he watched his boyfriend running out of the library with a huge smile on his face. Yes, Niall was really a child at times. But Liam liked that about him too.

* * *

During the following days the boys spent time to organizing Harry’s surprise party. William used the power of his credit card to book an entire room just for them at a restaurant near the campus, obviously ignoring the lads’ protests.

"Let me spend my bloody money for God's sake" William had joked.

The day of the party Niall asked Harry if he wanted to eat something somewhere out the campus because neither of them had classes that day. Harry obviously agreed, happy to spend some time with Niall "So where are we going Nialler? Nando’s?"

"No" Niall was using all his willpower to act normal, but inside he was jumping like a child "It's a place not far from here where they make pizza. I’ve never been there and I want to try something new"

"Hm-hm, yeah okay"

Harry couldn’t imagine that Liam, Louis, Zayn and William had decided to skip their classes they were now completing the last things for the party. The room was on the second floor of the restaurant, once Harry and Niall would have climbed the stairs the boys would have yelled "Surprise!"

Everything was planned to the last detail. But of course things didn’t go exactly as they had planned...

"They're coming" William announced after reading Niall’s text "We have about two minutes"

"What?!" Louis exclaimed "But we still have to put the banner on the wall!"

"Then I suggest you to get to work"

"You know Will, now that I've had the chance to get to know you better I found out that you're much more bossy than you look" Louis said, but there was a grin on his face and everyone knew he was just kidding.

Liam laughed as he checked the songs on the laptop connected to the speakers “Believe me Lou, you haven’t seen anything yet"

"And if you don’t want to find out what Liam means, I suggest you to hang that bloody banner on the bloody wall"

"Okay, your majesty" Louis joked doing an excessively deep bow before walking towards the wall whit the big banner on his hands. Louis climbed on a chair to hang the banner on the wall as high as possible.

"What are you waiting for?" Zayn asked while filling a couple of bowls with chips and pretzels.

"It’s not high enough"

"What do you mean it's not high enough?"

"That I want to put it higher" Louis answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He got out of his chair and looked at the three boys in front of him "These chairs are too low, one of you needs to lift me up so I can put the banner up there"

"What? We have no time for that!" Zayn said.

"I know! So stop talking and lift me up!"

Zayn raised his hands in front of himself "No! I’m not gonna lift your fat ass!"

Louis rolled his eyes and looked at William "Oh don’t look at me. I’m a disabled person remember?" he asked showing his cane.

"You’re saying that only because you don’t want to ruin your damn suit"

"That and because I’m a disabled person" William said with an amused smile.

"Oh for fuck's- I’ll lift you up!"

"Good, thank you Liam"

While Louis and Liam argued over how to do that, William sent a quick text to Niall: _'Don’t let him in! We're not ready!'_

Outside the road Niall could already see the restaurant they had chosen when he received the message "What?" he asked to himself reading it.

"Hm?" Harry asked.

Niall had to gain some time. There was a lady who was walking towards them with a baby in the stroller and before thinking twice Niall blocked their path "Oh look Harry! Isn’t he the cutest baby you've ever seen?"

"Uh..." Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or not and he really hoped the child's mother wasn’t offended by Niall behavior.

"What's his name?" Niall asked, looking at the woman who, fortunately, didn’t seem upset.

"Chris"

"Well hello there, Chris. You're so cute, yes you are" Niall said with a baby voice making a fool of himself.

Harry laughed at his friend’s stupid behavior "How old is he?"

"Two years old" the woman answered with a smile.

Meanwhile inside the restaurant...

"Come on Liam, kneel down" Louis ordered "I mean, you should be used to it"

"Lou!" Liam exclaimed while Zayn and William laughed.

"What? It's true"

Once Liam had knelt down Louis sat down (literally) on his shoulders "Okay, now get up"

"For Christ's sake Louis. You're heavy"

"Oh come on! Use those muscles for something useful"

Liam walked to the wall with his hands on Louis’ knees to help him keep his balance.

"Closer... closer... there! Hold on right there!" Louis moved slightly forward to hang the left end of the banner on the wall "Splendid! Now the other side"

Liam moved to his right. Zayn gave the right side of the banner to Louis who again leaned forward to hang it on the wall "Sorry if my cock keeps rubbing against your neck"

"Louis..." Liam warned him while Zayn beside them laughed so hard he almost fell.

"Yeah I’m big I know. I hope I’m not causing you an erection because you don’t have time to jerk off"

"Louis! Shut the fuck up and hang the fucking thing!"

"Okay okay, Christ" the boy rolled his eyes before completing his work "Done. Now you can put me down"

"With pleasure" Liam muttered taking a couple of steps back, away from the wall. But suddenly he put his right foot on something that almost caused them to lose balance "Fuck!"

"Shit!" Louis screamed. Due to the sudden movement Louis had lost his balance and was falling backwards.

"Oh God!" William used his cane and pushed it forcefully on Louis’ back, stopping his fall and making him regain his balance on Liam’s shoulders.

"Ouch! My back! You and your bloody cane!"

"Oh sorry if I used my bloody cane to save your life"

"Shut up both of you!" Liam exclaimed exasperated "Louis, get your ass away from my shoulders!"

Throughout that scene, Zayn had never stopped laughing and it was very strange because he never laughed so much "Oh God! I can’t wait to show this to Niall and Harry"

"Show what?" Louis asked after jumping down from Liam’s shoulders, to Liam’s relief.

"While you almost fall down I made a video. And thank God I did. Funniest scene ever"

"Ha ha, very funny" Louis muttered.

William wrote a new text to Niall saying that now they were ready while next to him Zayn looked at the room: the banner was hanging on the wall, drinks were ready, chips and pretzels opened, Harry’s presents on one side of the room...

“What a minute” Zayn said suddenly “Where’s the fucking cake?"

Everyone turned towards Louis who was in charge about the cake "Oh shit!" he yelled running towards the stairs "I left it down so the owners could cut it!"

Liam snorted "We are the champions of chaos"

Meanwhile Niall and Harry had just entered the restaurant when Louis appeared in front of them on the stairs. The boy stopped immediately and he and Niall stared at each other with wide eyes.

"This place is really nice" Harry said and both Louis and Niall saw that Harry has his back facing the stairs because he was observing the room.

"Oh look!" Niall said suddenly, taking Harry's hand and running to the nearest window "What is that?"

"What?" Harry asked confused looking out the window.

"What do you think it is?" Niall asked, feeling the biggest idiot on earth to talk about something that didn’t exist.

"Where?" Harry asked more and more confused.

"There" Niall pointed to an inaccurate part of the sky while with the other hand he motioned to Louis to move.

Louis walked down the stairs as quietly as possible and went to the bar where one of the owners had just come out to understand the reasons of all the noise "The cake" Louis whispered.

The man nodded, trying not to laugh, and took the large plate behind him with cake already cut.

"Niall, I don’t see anything!" Harry protested from the window.

"How can you not see it? It's right there!"

Several people who were in the restaurant began to look out the window while others looked at Niall as if he was completely crazy.

Meanwhile Louis took the cake and thanked the man with a nod before climbing the stairs as quietly as possible. Once Niall saw with one eye that Louis had disappeared he walked away from the window "Meh, it’s gone. I'm sorry you haven’t seen it"

Harry looked at his friend as if he were seriously worried for his mental health "I think you're just hungry Nialler"

"Yeah I am. Hello" Niall said the man behind the counter "I booked a table uh, name Niall Horan"

"Of course, your table is on the second floor. Up the stairs and then go right"

"Thank you. C’mon Harry"

"Why on the second floor?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs "There were several free tables down there"

"Uh, I have no idea"

Niall was the first to enter the room, followed by Harry who immediately noticed a table full of all kinds of drinks, chips and other things including a delicious-looking cake "What-"

"SURPRISE!!!" several voices shouted from across the room as soon as Harry came in.

Harry turned to his right, completely taken by surprise, and saw Louis, Zayn, Liam and William under a banner with the words _'Happy Birthday Hazza!'_

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked, although judging by his huge smile that fully showed his dimples he knew what was happening.

"Isn’t it obvious?" Louis asked "This is your birthday party. I mean, we're almost three weeks late, but better late than never right?"

Harry laughed "Yeah I guess" he looked around, he couldn’t believe his own eyes "It's just that I didn’t expect all this..." he said moving his hands to indicate different points of the room.

"Neither do we, actually" Zayn said "It was Liam’s idea, a brilliant idea. And we gave our contribution"

Now Harry was really surprised. The boy looked up at Liam "It was your idea?"

Liam shrugged "Well, Niall told me that you guys didn’t celebrate your birthday and that it never happened before, so I thought a little surprise would make you happy. I mean... are you happy?" he asked unsure.

"No, I'm not happy" silence fell in the room while Harry took a couple of steps towards Liam who had lost his smile "I’m delighted!"

To everyone’s surprise Harry boy made a huge smile before hugging Liam so tightly that the boy couldn’t breathe "You have no idea how happy you made me Liam!"

Liam was still trying to breath and at the same time trying to figure out what the hell was going on and he couldn’t help but say a weak "Good"

"No seriously" Harry said breaking the hug while everyone around them was celebrating "You made my day! I mean, I know Zayn and Louis for two years and we have always celebrated each other’s birthday. And now that Niall is one of out best friends, you know, I looked forward to celebrate my birthday with him" Harry sighed "I thought I had to another year before doing it, and instead you organized all this!"

"Well-" Liam began with a smile, still surprised from Harry's incredible reaction "-I didn’t do everything by myself. The lads helped me. I mean, we had some unexpected problems but luckily Niall managed to give us some time keeping you out from the restaurant"

Harry grinned "That's why you stopped to contemplate that child and then you dragged me to the bloody window"

"All because these idiots weren’t ready yet!" Niall said laughing.

"Hey!" Louis exclaimed "Who are you calling an idiot?"

"The real question is: what did exactly Niall do to distract you?" Zayn asked.

Harry told them about the meeting with the child and that once he and Niall entered the restaurant, his Irish friend had dragged him to the window and exclaimed that he had seen something even if it wasn’t true.

“People looked at us funny”

When he finished everyone in the room was laughing "I never felt so stupid in my whole life" Niall commented "All those people who was having lunch must have thought I'm crazy"

"Why? Aren’t you?" Louis joked.

"Shut up!"

"I have to show you something then" Zayn announced taking his cell phone "Because it’s one of the funniest things I've ever seen"

Everyone walked behind Zayn as he opened the video showing Louis on Liam’s shoulders while he tried to hang the right side of the banner on the wall. In the video the two boys arguing that Louis’ cock was close to Liam's neck, then both momentarily lost their balance. Louis was about to fall backwards but he was "saved" by William who pushed his cane straight on Louis’ back as if it was an extension of his own arm.

"Wow. Great use of your cane" Niall said laughing.

"Thanks kid"

"Great use? He almost broke my back!"

William rolled his eyes playfully "God, sometimes you're so melodramatic"

"I'm not!"

"What the fuck happened here?" Harry asked, wiping away tears from his eyes after the video ended "We should post it on YouTube"

"We should start this fucking party instead!" Louis stood on a chair and opened his arms as Christ the Redeemer in Rio "Come on guys! It's Party Time!"

Nothing to say, it was an unforgettable party and Harry had never felt so happy in his entire life. Niall and Louis proved to be the true souls of the party, perhaps because they had been drinking excessive amounts of beer that was showing its effects.

"Your boyfriend is cute with his cheeks are so red" William said to Liam.

Both boys were sitting next to each other, William with a glass of beer and Liam with Coca-Cola, while Harry, Louis and Niall were dancing and jumping in the middle of the room following the rhythm of the music.

"Yes he is" Liam laughed watching Niall moving his hips and arms in a rather casual but cute and sexy way.

"Don’t do that look please"

Liam turned to Zayn who had approached them holding a slice of pizza "What look?"

"You know what look. Right know you’re looking at Niall as if he was dancing naked in front of you"

"That’s..." Liam blushed "That’s not true"

"Yes, it is"

"No it’s not"

Zayn shrugged "Whatever you say"

"Hey Payno??"

Liam looked up and saw Louis walking (more or less) towards him "It's Payne not Payno, and you're drunk"

Louis snorted "a) I know that b) I know that, too. Payno is your nickname"

"I need a nickname?"

"Sure!” Louis exclaimed "Everyone in our group has his own nickname, and since you're a friend of ours now you'll have it too”

Liam laughed "Okay, Payno it is then. Thanks Lou, or I should say Tommo"

"That’s right, that’s my boy! Anyway I came here to ask you why you haven’t touched a single sip of beer since we’re here. It's a party for fuck’s sake!"

"Uh... well, I don’t drink. Not anymore anyway"

"Ugh, what a Church Boy" Louis muttered "Well, more for me then"

Before he could put his lips on his glass of beer Zayn took it out of his hands "I think you drank enough for tonight"

"Oh come on!"

"Lou, you're drunk. Or maybe you didn’t notice that half of your last beer is over on your shirt? Enough for tonight"

"Why Niall and Harry can and I can not?" Louis asked as if he was arguing with his mother "I mean look at them!"

Niall and Harry were dancing with each other, they were covered in sweat and beer and they were very drunk. Perhaps even more drunk than Louis.

"Because Niall’s Irish and this is Harry’s party, it means they can drink as much as they want" Zayn replied simply.

Louis rolled his eyes "Ugh, you just wanna suck the joy out of everything"

"I remind you that we skipped our classes today and doing it again tomorrow wouldn’t be wise. The only thing you need is a hangover tomorrow morning" William said wisely.

"Ugh, I guess you're right" Louis sank heavily on a chair "But you're both buzzkill"

Zayn and William laughed as Niall and Harry approached them "Liam, do you want to dance with me?" Niall asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Liam didn’t find it hot. He didn’t think Niall’s sweaty hair and forehead were sexy, or that the smell of sweat mixed with smell of beer and Niall’s cologne on his shirt was hot. Nope. Not at all.

Liam took Niall’s hand and followed him to the center of the room. The music that was playing at that time was slow and sweet, perfect for dancing hand in hand. The two young lovers moved slowly without ever looking away from each other.

"I'm not very good at dancing" Liam confessed blushing.

"I don’t think that what we’re doing now can be called dancing" Niall chuckled "But I wouldn’t change anything"

Liam smiled lovingly before connecting their lips together. He could feel the taste of beer and pizza on Niall’s tongue but there was also a slight fragrance of mint that drove Liam crazy.

Harry took Liam’s place next to William who asked "Tired?"

"Yup. I feel tired and a bit drunk”

Zayn laughed "Just a bit?"

"Okay, maybe I'm very drunk" Harry chuckled "But I've never felt better before. Thank you lads. Really I don’t know what to say, the party was fantastic and your gifts incredible"

The boys gave him two new pairs of very tight jeans, a couple of blacks Chelsea boots and a full set of hair products.

"I know I've already said it a thousand times... but I'm really glad that things between us have are back to normal. You’re not only friends, you’re a second family to me"

"Aww Harry, I love you too!" Louis yelled pretending to cry before hugging his friend.

Zayn rolled his eyes but smiled "So melodramatic"

"I didn’t even ask, how did you manage to book the entire room just for us?" Harry asked, breaking the hug with Louis.

"You have to thank Will here for that" Zayn answered.

Harry looked at William surprised "Really? But-"

"Please Harry, if you start complaining, as the lads already did, because I spent a bit of money I swear I’ll hit you on the head with my cane"

Harry laughed "Okay I won’t Willy, no worries"

"How did you call me?" William asked, raising an eyebrow while beside him Zayn and Louis laughed.

"I called you Willy. Is that a problem?"

William studied him for a few seconds, remembering Louis’ words when he said that everyone in their group of friends had a nickname "No it's not a problem, _Harold_ " he said with a smirk.

"Ohh, mischievous. I like this side of you"

The boys then sat in a comfortable silence as Liam and Niall continued to dance in front of them, exchanging a few kisses from time to time.

"I see it, but sometimes I still don’t believe it"

"What do you mean?" Zayn asked to Harry.

"I mean that they’re really happy together. Now that I see it, I can say that what they have is real. But sometimes it's hard to believe it, you know, after all that happened between them"

The other boys couldn’t help but agree. When the music came to an end, Liam and Niall stooped dancing and looked at each other with silly smiles on their faces.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Ugh, you two are so cute you make me want to puke!" Louis protested.

"I think that feeling is for the alcohol in your stomach. Perhaps we should return to the campus, it’s quite late"

"William’s right" Zayn said "Come, let’s take our things and go"

While the boys clean up the mess they had made, to not leave all the work to the owners of the restaurant, Niall walked towards Harry, "So? Did you have fun?"

"Absolutely! One of the best days of my life!"

Niall hugged Harry, who was a little surprised, but after a few seconds he hugged back "I’m so happy we celebrated your birthday Haz. And I’m happy I was here with you"

"Aww come here you"

Before anyone could intervene, Harry grabbed Niall face and gave him a big, wet kiss dangerously close to his lips "Remove your horrid lips from my face Styles!" Niall protested laughing.

"What? Did you say you want another one?" and Harry kissed him again, making sure to leave an excessive amount of saliva on his friend’s cheek.

"Harry!"

Louis, Zayn and William laughed at the scene, the only one who didn’t look particularly happy was Liam. Even though he knew that Harry was just playing, Liam couldn’t help but feel a familiar feeling of jealousy growing inside him. Perhaps it was childish, but he was the only one supposed to kiss _his_ Niall.

After cleaning up the room and make sure they took all Harry’s presents, the boys thanked the owners and headed towards the campus. Liam, Zayn and William had to keep an eye on Harry, Louis and Niall because the three boys were definitely drunk, they walked in a strange way and never stopped laughing.

When they arrived at the entrance of the building Harry looked at his friends "I just wanted to, you know, thank all of you for the incredible party. I don’t think I’ve never had so much fun. And, yeah you know, I'm really happy that things between us, and I mean all of us-" he added, looking at Liam and William "-are now good. So, thank you very much"

"You're welcome you big moron!" Niall said, giving him a hug that almost made them both fall.

Finally, each one of the walked towards their rooms whishing each other goodnight. Niall said he'd spent the night with Liam because he needed a cuddle.

"Don’t you want to stop at your room and take your pajama?"

"Nah I don’t need it. Now that it's not so cold I sleep only with boxers and a tank top” Niall replied "I mean, it's not a problem is it?"

"Of course not. I sleep with boxers and tank top, too"

When they came inside the room Niall sat on Liam’s bed with a huge smile on his face "It was a great party" 

"Yes it was" Liam said quietly "Harry was really happy"

But there was something in his voice that Niall couldn’t get "Li? Is there a problem?"

"What? No" he lied, trying to ignore the feeling of jealousy that was still inside him "No I'm okay"

"I may be drunk but I'm not stupid" Niall got up to watch his boyfriend in the eye "What’s the problem? Is it about Harry?"

"No... well, kind of" Niall waited, letting Liam go on "I don’t know... do you and Harry kiss each other often?"

And okay, Niall didn’t expect that question "What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Liam shrugged and turned away without answering. It was then that Niall understood and he couldn’t help but laugh "Oh my God! You're jealous!"

"What?! No I'm not... I'm not jealous!" Liam knew he was a terrible liar, but he was too proud to admit it "You can kiss whoever you want, I don’t care"

Liam hadn’t even turned around when he felt Niall’s arms hugging his waist. The Irishman pushed his chest on Liam’s back and rested his chin on Liam’s shoulder.

"You know we were just playing don you?" Niall asked softly "Harry and I are very close, that’s why he kissed me. On the cheek" he added, emphasizing the word cheek.

"It seemed very close to your mouth to me" Liam muttered.

"Okay maybe it was close to my mouth but not on my mouth"

Liam didn’t answer and Niall walked in front of him before kissing him gently on the lips. At first it seemed that Liam wanted to step back, but then he melted completely until both could feel their tongues touching each other.

"This is just for you" Niall whispered "And for anyone else. You know I wouldn’t let anyone, not even my best friends, to kiss me on the lips don’t you? Because my lips are just for you"

Liam sighed, he felt as if a huge weight had left his shoulders, "I know" he said softly "I'm sorry if I overacted"

"Hey, if you're jealous it means that you care and that makes me happy. And then, jealous Liam is pretty hot if you ask me"

Liam laughed "Oh yeah?"

"Hm-hm. And you know what I’d like to do with you?" Niall asked in a seductive voice before taking off his shoes.

"W-what?"

Niall opened the button of his jeans and let them fall on the floor. Then he put his mouth on Liam's ear and licked it, making him moan "I want you to suck me"

Liam had to use all his willpower to not push Niall on the wall and remove the rest of his clothes "Niall... do you remember what happened last time? I don’ think you're ready-"

"I am" Niall said, taking off his shirt and remaining only in underwear and tank top. Liam could clearly see that he was already half hard, and that wasn’t helping. Not at all.

"You're drunk... and I don’t want you to do something you may regret"

"Yes I'm drunk" Niall kissed him "But I know what I'm doing. I'm not ready to go all the way if that's what you're wondering. But I'm ready to do something" he kissed him again "I need to do something. I need you"

And Liam needed no other reassurances. Niall spoke with great conviction and in his eyes there was no fear but only lust and love "Oh God Niall"

Liam lifted him from the ground, forcing Niall to wrap his legs around Liam’s waist. The two boys fell on the bed, Niall on his back and Liam above him when the older boy kissed his boyfriend as if his life depended on it. Liam would have been lying if he said he couldn’t wait to do something, anything, with his boyfriend and now that Niall was willing to take the next step Liam was hit by desire and lust.

"I love you" he whispered sucking Liam’s bottom lip.

"I love you too" Niall ran his hands on Liam's hair "So much"

They kept kissing until both of their lips were red and covered with each other’s saliva. Then Liam momentarily left the bed to take off all his clothes, throwing them on the floor, until he wore nothing but his boxers before taking his position over Niall.

"Oh fuck Liam. Your body is... wow"

It was too much for Liam. The way Niall spoke of him, the way he looked at him as if he was the best thing the world had ever seen "Touch me Niall" he whispered softly “I need you to touch me”

And he did. With his hands Niall touched Liam’s muscular chest, trying to feel every muscle, to memorize every inch. Liam brought their lips together again and at the same time he pressed his hips against Niall making both of them moan when their cocks rubbed on each other through their underwear.

"I'm going to remove your underwear now. Is it okay?” Liam asked kissing Niall softly.

"Yeah" Niall took a deep breath "First let me take off my tank top"

"You... you sure?" Liam asked, knowing that that way the scars on Niall’s chest would be completely visible "You can keep it if you want-"

Niall cut him off with a kiss "No. These scars are part of who I am and who I’ve become, it is useless to hide them. I mean... if it's not a problem for you? I mean, I know it's not very nice but-"

"What? No" Liam took Niall’s hands and kissed them "Baby, don’t be ashamed of your body okay? And I mean any part of your body, you understand?"

Niall nodded "Okay" he took the top edge of his tank top and, after a last moment of hesitation, he removed it.

Liam stared at the boy in front of him. Niall had a beautiful body, he certainly wasn’t muscular like Liam but that didn’t mean he wasn’t fit. His pale pink skin, blond hair and blue eyes made him look more than ever like the purest of angels.

"God you're so beautiful" Liam put both hands on Niall’s cheeks and kissed him again, forcing him to lie down "You are absolutely perfect"

"Liam..."

Liam then began to kiss Niall’s neck, going down to his chest. Then he put his lips on one of Niall's nipples, making him moan, and he began to suck it. Niall closed his eyes, feeling himself getting hard.

"Fuck... you’re so good... oh shit"

Liam grinned before returning to kiss Niall's chest, pressing a kiss on each of his scars. It was curious how the symbol of Niall’s difficult past was making him feel so good, because every time Liam rested his lips on one of his scars Niall felt a shiver down his spine that ended directly on his cock.

"I'll take care of you snowflake"

Niall simply nodded as Liam took the edge of Niall’s boxer and, slowly, he removed them until they were on the floor "Oh shit"

The view of Niall’s completely hard cock was the most beautiful and hottest thing Liam had ever seen. The intimacy of that moment was sacred for Liam, because he was the only one who could see this private, intimate side of his boyfriend. He and no one else.

"Liam... please..." Niall panted "Do something"

And Liam was very happy to obey. He lifted Niall’s right leg and began to kiss it, from the tip of his foot up to his knee and then on his thigh "I like your taste" Liam whispered kissing Niall’s skin very close to his balls.

"Oh fucking shit! Liam..."

Then Liam took Niall’s cock with one hand and they both moaned. Niall to the feeling of having someone holding him that way and Liam to the feeling of Niall’s hard cock on his hand. Finally the older boy put his mouth on Niall’s dick and licked the tip of it with his tongue before wrapping it with his lips.

Niall moaned louder than ever, no one had ever touched him there "Oh Liam... fuck!"

Liam started to suck it slowly, trying to savor every single inch of skin. At first he stopped at half of its length, just to get Niall used to the feeling, and then Liam took it all in his mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah! Holy shit!"

Liam moaned too, but the sound that came out of his mouth was suffocate by Niall’s cock that hit his throat. He continued to suck it, making sure to use his tongue properly until he felt the taste of pre-cum into his mouth. Liam knew Niall was close and if he had to be honest he was too, because Niall’s taste and the moans of pleasure he was making were more than enough for Liam to come untouched.

"L-Liam... I’m- fuck! I'm close..."

At that point Liam stopped, removing his mouth from Niall’s cock that was hard as a rock and completely covered in saliva.

"Why... why did you stop?" Niall asked a little disappointed. Liam didn’t answer, he simply took off his own boxers he was still wearing "Oh..." Niall's eyes widened "Holy shit! You’re big!"

Liam grinned before laying down on top of Niall to kiss him, lowering his hips so that their cocks brushed against each other. When he did they both moaned in a very pornographic and embarrassing way.

"Fuck Niall! You feel so good under me!"

"Shit. I feel like my whole body is on fire"

Then, without warning, Liam wrapped his hand on both of their cocks. The feeling couldn’t be described in words and in fact the two boys couldn’t help but moan again.

"Oh my God..." Niall had never felt something like that "I think I’m gonna come... fuck!"

Niall was already at his edge and Liam had to move his hand just a few times before the Irish came, covering his stomach and Liam's hand with his cum and making such an intense moan that Liam came immediately after him, screaming Niall’s name before collapsing on top of him.

Both were breathing heavily and neither of them seemed willing to move "That was... it was... wow" Niall’s mind couldn’t elaborate more complex sentences.

"Yeah... I don’t think I've ever come so much before..." Liam looked up and met his boyfriend’s eyes "Fuck Niall, I love you so much"

Niall grinned "I love you too"

The two boys kissed slowly, without speaking, just enjoying the taste of each other's lips. Then Liam took some tissues from the bedside table and tried to clean the mess on their stomachs and on his hand, both too tired to take a shower but definitely satisfied. Then cuddled under the covers and in less than a minute they fell asleep, both with a smile on their faces.

* * *

The next few days passed without problems until a day very important for both Niall and Liam. It was the day of their first month as officially boyfriends. And of course Liam had planned everything for their special day.

First of all that morning he brought Niall to Kensington Gardens to have a picnic. Simple but effective since Niall loved that place and they both loved to spend time together outdoors. Then they spent part of the afternoon walking through London streets, another thing that both liked to do. They ate an ice cream and went to Madame Tussauds since neither of them had ever been there before. It was really funny, the two boys took lots of pictures with their favorite characters and Liam found out that his boyfriend was a fan of Justin Bieber.

"Don’t worry, I prefer your muscles" Niall joked.

Once out from there Niall proposed to take a ride on the London Eye "Come on, it'll be fun"

"Uh... I don’t like heights" Liam confessed.

Niall looked at him "You mean you’re afraid?"

"Kind of" Liam rubbed his neck "I don’ feel at ease in high places, I might have a panic attack or something. Especially after I tried to jump from a building"

"Oh. Right"

"I'm sorry snowflake. But if you want to go you can, I'll wait for you down here"

"Never in the world I’ll leave my boyfriend alone on the day of our anniversary just to get on a damn Ferris wheel" Niall took Liam's hand and together they walked away from the London Eye "I can go with one of the lads, no problem"

"I'm sorry. I think it would be very romantic, but..."

"Oh don’t worry" Niall gave him a reassuring smile "No matter where I am and what I do, if I'm with you"

Liam looked at him with a fond look "I love you so much" he whispered before kissing Niall softly.

"I know. I love you too"

When the evening approached, both Liam and Niall went back at the campus and retired to their respective rooms to get ready for dinner.

"So what are you gonna wear tonight?" Louis asked while Niall dried his hair after a shower.

"I don’t know yet. Liam told me that I don’t have to be too elegant but not too casual too"

"Liam would prefer you naked trust me"

Niall simply rolled his eyes, he was so used to Louis’ sassy comments that he didn’t even bother to say something anymore. Finally he decided to wear blacks skinny jeans, a blue button down shirt with short sleeves and white Convers.

"How do I look?" he asked to Louis, though he doubted the older boy could be helpful.

"Hmm, not bad. You should unbutton another button though” Louis came up to Niall and undid the second button of his shirt "Here, much better"

"Really?" Niall asked, surprised that Louis wanted to be useful for once.

"Sure. Definitely coolest"

"Splendid, thanks Lou" Niall took his coat "Probably I’ll see you tomorrow"

"Yeah yeah I imagined you'll spend the night with your boyfriend. Don’t forget the walls aren’t thick"

"I'll keep that in mind"

The truth was that Niall had been thinking a lot about it and now he felt really ready to take the next step. Since he and Liam had had their first sexual experience, Niall couldn’t think of anything else, especially because that experience that night wasn’t the only one. Of course they never went all the way, but Niall thought the evening of their anniversary would be really perfect.

"Wait, you mean you’ll have sex?"

"I mean, I'm thinking about it" Niall said "Oh don’t get me wrong, during this last week we did, let’s say, some things but not _other_   things and if all goes well we will do the other things tonight"

"Okay okay now shut up!" Louis exclaimed covering his ears "Don’t talk about your sex life to me!"

Niall laughed "You asked for it, you idiot" he joked before leaving the room.

The boy walked towards Liam’s room but he didn’t need to get in there because his boyfriend joined him in the hallway. He wore gray jeans and a simple white button down shirt under his leather jacket.

"Hey gorgeous"

Niall blushed "Hey"

The two exchanged a quick kiss on the lips. Then Liam took Niall’s hand, lacing their fingers together "Ready?"

"Totally"

They walked for a few minutes until they reached a quite familiar restaurant: _Roma Restaurant_.

"I know it's pretty cliché" Liam said scratching his neck "But this is the restaurant of our first date and I thought-"

"Liam" the Irishman had a huge smile on his face "It's perfect"

Once in the restaurant they sat at a table reserved for them "I can’t believe it's already been a month since we got together" Niall said sitting down.

"Me neither. I've never been so happy in my entire life. And all because of you, snowflake"

Niall took Liam's hand in his, massaging it with his thumb "This time spent with you was the happiest of my life. Sure, there have been some difficult times and we had to overcome several challenges together but..." Niall shifted his gaze from their clasped hands to Liam’s eyes “You make me feel emotions I never felt before, and even though this is our first month together I... I really hope we will stay together forever"

"Oh Niall..."

"And that’s remind me-" added the Irishman cheerfully "-that I have something for you" he reached into the pocket of his coat until he pulled out a black box.

"What's that?"

Liam knew it wasn’t a ring, it would have been strange. But he realized that if it was really a ring, he would have accepted it because there was something inside him that told him that he and Niall were meant to be together forever.

"You know" Niall blushed slightly "This is our third official date, although we went out together many times. Anyway, you've always arranged our dates and they were all memorable. But no matter what, I’ll never forget our first date, when you gave me this necklace" Niall touched the silver snowflake hanging from his neck "You have no idea what this object means to me just like you have no idea of the butterflies I feel in my stomach every time you call me snowflake" both chuckled at that "What I mean is..." he opened the box and pulled hit toward Liam "That I wanted to return the favor"

"Oh my God" Liam had his eyes wide open. Inside the box there was a beautiful silver bracelet and on one side of it there were some black letters: _LJP + NJH_

"Happy anniversary Liam" Niall whispered.

Liam shook his head, trying to hold back tears. Those letters written on the bracelet were everything to him "God Niall" he got up, took Niall's face in his hands and gave him a long, deep kiss that the Irish of course gladly accepted.

"I take it you like it" Niall said with a chuckle.

Liam nodded "I love it. Like I love you" and he kissed him again, forgetting that they were both inside a restaurant.

"Maybe we can reserve this for later because the waitress is looking at us funny"

Liam laughed "Yeah you’re right"

He sat back on his place and the first thing he did was wearing the bracelet on his right arm before admiring him as if it was the most precious thing in the world "It’s perfect. Thank you"

"I love you" Niall said as the waitress approached their table.

"I love you too"

After dinner the two boys came out of the restaurant. The evening had been memorable but there was one last thing that Liam had to do, finally the most awaited moment of their day had come.

"Put this on your eyes"

Niall looked at his boyfriend and saw that from the pocket of his leather jacket Liam had taken a white blindfold "Uh, why? What are you planning Payne?"

"You'll find out soon. Just put it, please?"

Niall chuckled "Yeah okay" he put the blindfold on his eyes and Liam tied it behind Niall’s head before putting a hand around his waist to guide him.

"Don’t worry, you'll be blind only for a while. I promise you"

"What does it mean? Is it your perverse way to take me to an unknown place so you can kill me?"

Liam laughed "Don’t tempt me snowflake. No, you just have to trust me okay?"

Niall sighed, pretending to be angry, but failing miserably. In fact that thing Liam was doing seemed exciting, whatever it was "Okay"

Liam grinned and started to walk "Stay close to me. I'll guide you"

They walked for several minutes. As Niall couldn’t see nothing at all they had to go slower than usual but neither of them cared. Occasionally Liam warned his boyfriend when he had to stop, if there was a step or something on the ground and every time there were some people around them Liam kept Niall closer to him.

Niall wasn’t scared. Of course it was strange walking not knowing where he was going, but with Liam at his side he felt safe and he knew there was nothing to worry about. After like 20 minutes Niall felt that there were many people around them.

"Where are we?"

"I'm sorry, can’t tell you. Otherwise the blindfold would be pointless wouldn’t it?"

Niall laughed "Yeah I guess"

People around them walked very slowly and they were forced to do the same. At one point, Liam helped Niall go up somewhere, Niall didn’t know where they were but he knew that they weren’t alone because other people joined them on that thing, whatever it was.

For a while nothing happened but Niall could tell from the sounds around them that people who were there were very excited. Then there were noises and Niall felt a strange sensation of movement, as if they were in a lift

“Where did you bring me?" he asked, chuckling.

"Shh, you'll see"

The movement was slow and more than once it stopped for several long seconds, Niall really didn’t understand but he had a strange feeling to be somewhere that was going up.

"Okay" Liam walked in front of Niall and quickly kissed his nose, making him laugh "Now I’ll take away the blindfold but you have to keep your eyes closed, all right?"

"If this is a joke-"

"No jokes" Liam said laughing "Just keep you eyes close yeah?"

Niall sighed, pretending to be angry but the smile on his lips betrayed him "Alright"

Trying not to smile like a complete idiot, Liam took off the blindfold from Niall’s face and then took his right hand "Okay. Niall Horan, do you trust me?"

"What is this? Titanic?" Niall asked, chuckling.

"No" Liam laughed "Well, kind of. So, do you trust me?"

"I do"

Before he could realize what was happening, Niall felt Liam’s lips on his. It was a gentle kiss, gentle and absolutely perfect "Okay" Liam whispered "You can open your eyes"

And Niall did and almost fell to the ground under his own weight. In front of him there was the city of London, with its lights and colors, and for a moment Niall thought he was really flying. He thought it would have been somewhat ironic since only some seconds earlier he had mentioned Titanic. Then he realized that they were both on the London Eye.

"Oh my God" Niall turned to his boyfriend "Liam..."

Liam laughed "That’s why today when you asked me if I wanted to go with you on the London Eye I told you that I'm afraid of heights. Because I had already planned this for this evening"

Niall pretended to be shocked "You lied!"

"Yup, I did" Liam confirmed with a grin "But for a good and noble cause"

"You incredible" Niall looked at the city below them, with its lights, its buildings and its river. It was the most beautiful and romantic thing that had ever happened to him.

Liam hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Niall’s shoulder as they watch London completely illuminated "Happy anniversary snowflake" he whispered to Niall’s ear.

Niall didn’t think twice before jumping into Liam’s arms and kissing him with everything he had: joy, happiness, respect and above all love "Thank you" he whispered before kissing Liam again "Happy anniversary Li. I love you"

Liam kissed him back "I love you too. So fucking much"

All the time they stayed there, they watched the scenery holding hands and giving each other some pecks on the lips from time to time. That moment created something new between them, even though they were together for just one month Niall knew that Liam was his soulmate and that he couldn’t live without him.

They didn’t know what time it was when they returned to campus and walked to Liam’s room. Surely it was very late but it didn’t matter to Niall because there was another thought in his mind. After both took off their coats and shoes, Niall kissed his boyfriend gently.

"If I say I’m ready-" Niall asked softly "-what would you say?"

"I'd ask you if you’re sure"

"I am. I love you Liam, and I can’t help but think of you and your body and how much I want to show my love for you. I need you Li, I need to feel you completely"

Liam used all his willpower to suppress the moan inside his throat. The way Niall spoke in a low voice, the way he could feel Niall’s breath on his lips was driving him crazy.

"Okay" Liam whispered "God, I love you so much"

"I love you too"

The two boys lost no time and between a kiss and another they stripped off from their clothes. The only thing they didn’t remove removed the snowflake necklace on Niall’s neck and Liam’s bracelet on his wrist, the two symbols of their love and their connection to each other.

Liam lay on the bed and Niall sat on top of him, both groaned when their cocks brushed against each other. They had had sexual experiences before and even if they never went all the way both now knew what they had to do to pleasure each other. If Niall was hesitant the first time he sucked Liam, not knowing exactly what to do, now he was completely confident. He knew where to put his hands to make Liam moan, he knew what were his sensitive spots where he could put his lips on, he knew Liam’s body as he knew his own. And that was the for Liam with Niall’s body.

"Oh shit!" Liam moaned when Niall wrapped his lips around Liam’s cock "Oh yeah... you're so good baby. You-oh shit- you drive me crazy"

"You like it?" Niall asked with a sly grin "You like my mouth on your big cock?"

"Yes... yes... fuck I like it"

During their previous experiences they found out that both loved the dirty talk during sex, it was something that excited them. Niall continued to suck Liam while with his free hand he played with Liam’s balls making him moan and though Niall had never been a vain person he had to admit that he loved the way he could please his boyfriend that way.

Liam put his hands on Niall’s soft hair while he kept sucking Liam’s dick. Liam had to admit that Niall managed to learn things quickly. He still remembered the first time Niall sucked him, he was so nervous because he didn’t quite know what to do and he was afraid he couldn’t satisfy Liam the right way. Of course Liam proved to Niall that he did a very good job since he came harder than ever.

Now Niall knew exactly what to do with his lips and his tongue to make Liam moan and cursing in a very pornographic way. And Liam felt a bit embarrassed that every time Niall sucked him he couldn’t last long.

"Fuck Ni... I’ gonna come soon..."

Niall knew that, he could taste the pre-cum on his tongue. So, after sucking Liam’s cock for the last time before kissing his boyfriend, making Liam taste himself on Niall’s tongue.

"I want... I want you to fuck me" Liam moaned "Yeah, you like that don’t you?" Niall asked in a seductive voice "I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your big cock in me"

"Oh fuck yeah… okay... holy shit Ni, you’re so hot when you talk like that"

Liam kissed him and at the flipped them over, so Niall was beneath him. With one hand he reached the nightstand next to the bed and took the lube and a condom "Hey" Liam whispered, kissing Niall’s earlobe "Is this okay?"

"Definitely"

"I mean... are you sure about this? Because if you aren’t-"

"I am. Please Li... I need you"

Seeing all the lust and all that love on Niall’s eyes was the proof that his boyfriend was really ready. Liam continued to kiss him as he put a generous amount of lube on his finger, he knew Niall was a virgin (and that was probably what turned him on even more) and therefore Liam wanted to be absolutely sure that that experience could be enjoyable and memorable for both of them.

Once his finger was ready, Liam began to caress Niall’s hole while at the same time he kissed him on every inch of his chest.

"Liam..."

"You like it don’t you?" Liam whispered kissing Niall’s skin "You like I kiss you everywhere?"

"Fuck yeah..."

Liam grinned satisfied before taking Niall cock in his mouth and at the same time pushing his finger into Niall.

"Oh shit! Oh God!" Niall moaned but Liam could feel he was tense.

"Shh, relax baby" Liam whispered "It might be a bit weird at first so I need you to relax"

Niall had sweaty forehead and he was breathing heavily but he forced his body to relax because he wanted this so much. He needed this.

Meanwhile Liam began to suck him, whispering sweet words, and when Niall was relaxed he started pushing his finger into him. Niall groaned, but the strange sensation he had felt before was replaced only by pleasure. Liam then began to slowly move his finger and when he felt that his boyfriend was ready Liam added another one.

Immediately Niall cursed and needed a bit of time to get used to the new sensation. Liam helped him get distracted by kissing his hips and stomach, it was amazing how he took care of Niall, making sure he didn’t feel pain. Then finally Liam added a third finger.

"Fuck!"

"Are you okay?" Liam asked worried.

Niall nodded "Yeah... it hurt a bit though..."

"I know, you just need some time to get used to it. Don’t worry, we have all night"

Liam kept kissing him and when he felt that Niall was ready he moved his fingers slowly. At first, the Irishman made some groans of pain, but after some minutes the pain was replaced by pleasure that reached its climax when Liam hit Niall’s prostate.

"Oh shit! Liam!" Niall basically screamed in pleasure.

"Okay. You’re ready snowflake"

Slowly Liam removed his fingers from Niall’s hole before rolling the condom on himself and putting a generous amount of lube. Then he lined himself between Niall’s open legs and kissed him softly "Tell me to stop and I'll do it" he whispered.

Niall nodded and took a deep breath, the moment had come. Liam began to press his cock inside Niall who immediately groaned and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the pain he was feeling. Liam seeing his reaction began to kiss him, whispering sweet words on Niall’s ear while at the same time he continued to push.

When he was fully inside Niall was much more relaxed and the pain he had felt before was almost completely gone "You can... you can move"

Liam took Niall’s hand, lacing their fingers together before he moving out and then pushing back.  He went very slowly at first, below him Niall moaned every time Liam pressed his cock inside him. After several minutes Niall told Liam that he could go faster and Liam did it, until they both were moaning and cursing for the pleasure they felt.

"Oh shit! Fuck fuck Liam! Right there!"

Liam couldn’t suppress a grin as he pressed his head on Niall’s sweaty neck "Holy shit Niall, you feel so good! Fuck!"

Both of them were covered with sweat coming down on their naked bodies, but neither of them cared. The feeling of their sweaty bodies turned them on even more.

"Oh fuck Liam! Yeah! Yeah! That's the point!"

Liam adjusted the angle, continuing to hit Niall’s prostate "Oh God! Fuck! Fuck, you're so good baby! So good! Yeah!"

The mattress made strange noises beneath them and Liam had the feeling that the entire campus could hear them but he couldn’t care less "Fuck, I’m close Ni! I’m close!"

"Me too... mee t- oh fuck yeah! Oh my God! Right there!"

With his free hand Liam grabbed Niall’s cock, combining his movements with his thrusts. After a few seconds Niall made the strongest moan he had ever done as he came on both of their chests. The sight of his boyfriend who was sweating and moaning like that sent Liam to his edge.

"Oh fuck I'm gonna come! Oh fuck!"

Liam came immediately after those words, filling the condom and collapsing over Niall who moaned with him. They remained like that for several minutes trying to control their breathing, their bodies were sweaty and both of their chests covered by Niall and Liam’s cum. Liam removed the condom, and threw it in the bin before collapsing back onto his boyfriend.

"Shit... it was-"

"Absolutely perfect" Liam said "Wow... my legs feels like jelly..."

Niall laughed "Yeah, mine too... but I think that this time we really need to take a shower"

Liam nodded "Yeah... give me a second..."

A second became more than 15 minutes but in the end they both went to the bathroom for a shower to clean the mess on their bodies. Then they climbed back on the bed with nothing but their boxers, ready to sleep after what had been the best day of their lives.

"Happy anniversary Niall" Liam whispered "I love you so much"

"Happy anniversary Liam. I love you too" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think? I really hope you enjoyed it, please tell me with a comment so I'll know if I did a good job. Oh and who of you will be kind enough to write a comment, could you please tell me if you like long chapter like this one or maybe shorter? So I can organize for the next one.
> 
> Thanks to Niam who gave me some ideas for this chapter, like the scene where Niall freaks out when he and Liam are about to have sex.
> 
> Now, some information: I'm quite busy with exams for university so you'll have to wait some time before the next update. I have no idea when I’ll publish the new chapter, could be in a month or even two months. I'll try not to make you wait too long.
> 
> Just know that the next chapter will focus primarily on William and Liam and there will be flashbacks of how they met each other and became friends so be ready for it.
> 
> Thanks to all of you and I'll see you next time :-)


	16. THE SECRET REVEALED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to a new chapter, finally!
> 
> Some details:
> 
> -first; I have no idea how the students representative system works in England. At my university, for example, students elect the members of the student council and its President (which in this story is William). Sometimes we organize plenary assemblies for students at our “Academic Senate”. Since I have no idea how these things work in England I will base everything on my personal experiences, so forgive me if I write things that don’t make sense (but after all we are in the fanfiction world so no problems right? XD)
> 
> -second; there will be some references to a new therapy against cancer, a new method scientists are working on. Although in reality this new method is at a good stage of development (at least from what I’ve read on the internet) in this chapter I’ve described it as just a theory in its early development so again there are some differences between fiction and reality.
> 
> -third; in this chapter there are, again, a bit of everything. There are funny moments, there is a part with some smut but mostly there’s some angst so be ready.
> 
> -fourth; apparently I can’t write less than 10-15 thousand words. Sorrynotsorry!
> 
> -fifth; I just hope you’ll like it.
> 
> PS: all mistakes are mine. I tried to read it but I was too tired and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. I'll probably fix mistakes in the following days.

The sun rose above London, illuminating its streets and its royal parks. It was a day like many others at Imperial College London, the teachers still in their offices to organize the topic of the day and students who left their rooms for a quick breakfast before going at their respective classes.

However, among all those students who behaved normally like every day, there was a small group of people who weren’t interested about classes, exams or crap like that. That group of people, in fact, had been summoned by their "leader" for what looked like an important meeting.

"Why did we have to meet at your flat?" a boy asked taking place around the table "Not everyone has a private driver like you, I had to take a fucking cab to come here. Couldn’t we meet at the campus?"

"No you idiot" a girl, the leader, answered "I don’t want to be heard by some stupid student. Here it’s safest"

"Yeah whatever you say" the boy mumbled "But you have to offer me a beer"

"Believe me Tom, if everything will go as I planned I‘ll buy you an entire case of beer"

"Please Perrie, don’t tell me your plan has something to do with William" a girl said next to her.

Perrie looked at her as if she was ready to kill her "Are you complaining Jade?"

Immediately Jade knew she had made a mistake and under Perrie’s gaze she became small "Of course not..."

"You better, or I swear I’ll banish from my parents’ villa forever"

The fact was this: Perrie Edwards was the daughter of a well-known businessman and she lived a comfortable and luxury life. She didn’t have many friends, perhaps because she was a spoiled, vain, arrogant and rude girl. Or maybe because if you wanted to be her friend you had to come from a rich family (because she didn't hang out with poor people) but not richer than her own family (because she couldn’t stand that someone had more money than her).

Moreover, when she decided she wanted something she usually took it, usually asking to someone to do the dirty work for her. What was the advantage of being her friend? Holidays in wonderful places, parties at her parents’ villa and nights at the most exclusive London nigh-clubs.

Another thing that Perrie loved besides her money was power. For that reason, during her first year she decided to run for the election of the President of the Student Council, sure that her father’s last name and the speech she had prepared (since each candidate had to make a speech) were everything she needed to win.

But things didn’t exactly go as planned. At all. Her name took only 4% of votes. The big winner was William Whitmore with 88% of votes while a third candidate took 8%

William’s speech was praised by everyone and the boy became one of the most popular and most loved people at the campus. The fact that he was the best friend of the most hated and feared boy of the campus, Liam Payne, never damaged his reputation because William worked hard from day one to improve many aspects of university life and the fact that he was always kind, humble and willing to listen the problems of the students increased his popularity.

That was the day that Perrie had found her new enemy. Not only William had literally destroyed her at the elections, but he was much more popular than her and, above all, he was richer than her. Perrie's father knew William’s parents, tremendously rich and much more known than Perrie’s family. Basically that the boy had defeated her in every aspect.

William was then re-elected for the second and now for the third year. How many votes did Perrie receive? The truth was that she didn’t run again for the elections because even though she was arrogant and spoiled she wasn’t stupid, she knew she had no chance against him.

But maybe things were about to change.

"So" Perrie began looking at the five people gathered around her, pretty much the only ones who could stand her "I have great news that could change many things at the campus. Brian"

The boy sitting at Perrie’s left, Brian, nodded "So, in these recent weeks I, let’s say, took the mood among the students at the campus and I can confirm that for the first time Whitmore is losing popularity"

Beside him Perrie seemed euphoric, as if the news was the most important thing in the world. Her friends however didn’t seem impressed "So?" Tom asked.

"For fuck's sake Tom! Sometimes I wonder how can you be so stupid!"

"Thanks Perrie, it’s the first thing I ask to myself whenever I think that I'm your friend" Tom muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing!" Tom said quickly after seeing Perrie’s look.

"And you won’t say nothing until I’ll tell you that you can say something" Perrie said before going back on the main topic "So, as Brian said our dear friend Whitmore is losing students’ support" a strange smile appeared on her face "This had never happened before. But as you know, the last incident involving his dear little friend Payne and that Irish boy caused serious problems to Whitmore’s image. Lots of students thought that Payne would’ve been expelled after beating up a student, but Whitmore has prevented this from happening. Probably he convinced our dear Rector to give Payne another chance"

"Cowell?" Jade asked "Why would he do that?"

"For the same reason why Payne hasn’t been expelled the other two times he had hit someone. Cowell knows Whitmore since the day he was born and since he and Payne are best friends that means that Cowell also knows Payne for a long time. Don’t you understand that there is a huge conflict of interest?"

"It’s a very serious accusation" another girl, Leigh-Anne, commented "If it’s true then Whitmore would lose his credibility, but we need proofs"

Perrie laughed "I have them. On January I went to a very exclusive party with my parents and there I saw Cowell and William’s parents together. Their friendly behavior seemed strange to me, so I approached them to listen to their conversation and guess what? Simon and William's father are best friends, it seems that they know each other since Secondary School"

That revelation caught the attention of Perrie’s friends "Are you sure?" Tom asked.

"Absolutely. I listened while they talked about their good old days, they even attended the Imperial College London together. Then they started talking about Payne and how he has changed since he started dating that Irish boy"

A girl, Jennifer, snorted "I saw those two. Who would have thought that Payne was a little fag. Really disgusting"

"It's not disgusting. It's perfect"

Everyone looked at Perrie with wide eyes "Uh, since when two fags who fuck are perfect for you?" Tom asked.

"Oh come on! I'm not talking about that you idiot! That's not the point!"

Tom rolled his eyes "And what's the point?"

Perrie looked at the boy next to her "Brian, explain please"

"So" Brian began "As some of you have surely noticed there are many rumors at the campus about Payne and that guy, Horan"

Jade nodded "Yes I’ve noticed that. Everyone talks behind their back"

"Exactly. Many students think that Horan has said a good word for Payne in front of the Mr.Cowell" Brian explained “Probably he did it to prevent his boyfriend to be expelled, although I don’t understand how those two can go from beating each other to holding hands"

"That's not the important thing" Perrie said "The point is that Cowell should’ve expelled Payne because he’s clearly a danger to other students. It didn’t happen and I think that Whitmore played a key role in this, I think he used his special relationship he has with Cowell to his advantage"

Brian nodded "And many students believe that too. And of course that’s not right, students should be treat the same way but it seems that Whitmore thinks that his little group of friends are better than everyone"

"Okay, but how can we prove that?" Leigh-Anne asked.

"Unfortunately we can’t. Even if it’s pretty likely that Whitmore used his influence over Cowell to save his friend, we can’t be sure" Brian answered.

"But we can use this theory as a weapon to discredit him and prove that his judgment is compromised. And maybe even his mind is”

"Oh come Perrie!" Tom said "You can say that Whitmore asked Cowell to save his little friend, you can also say that perhaps his judgment is compromised because he did a favor to his friend and that is wrong. But how can you prove that his mind is compromised? Do you wanna say that he's crazy or something?"

"Crazy is not the proper term. I was gonna say sick"

Tom raised an eyebrow "Sick?"

"Sick" Perrie confirmed.

"Sick?" Jade asked.

Perrie looked at her exasperated "Yes! Sick! Do you need a dictionary to understand what that means?"

"Sorry, sorry"

Perrie sighed "Anyway, some of you have surely noticed that Whitmore doesn’t look so good, especially over the past two months. He always looks tired and weak, and I have a witness who surprised him in the bathroom throwing up"

"Maybe he got a virus" Jade suggested.

"Sure, and what kind of virus makes you limp like that?" Perrie asked ironically referring to the fact that William seemed more and more dependent on his cane "Don’t you remember him during his first year? Sure, he used to limp slightly from his right leg but he didn’t need a cane and he looked much healthier. Two years later he can hardly walk without his precious cane and he seems weaker with each passing day"

"Not to mention the fact that every month he disappears from the campus for a whole day" Brian said "And when he comes back he’s always weak and tired"

"What do you think it is?" Jennifer asked.

"I believe he has a disease" Brian said "Maybe a degenerative illness or something"

"Oh no" Jade seemed genuinely sorry "I hope it's nothing serious"

"Who cares?" Perrie asked rolling her eyes "The point is that if our theory is correct, we could prove that Whitmore isn't physically and perhaps mentally able to do his job as President"

"Okay, it looks a good plan really" Tom muttered, he didn’t seem convinced at all though "But as I told you before, we need proofs"

"This is where your work begins"

Tom raised his eyebrows "What do you mean?"

"From now on-" she started "-we must keep an eye on him and the next time he’ll leave the campus you, Tom, will follow him"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to know where the hell he goes, that's why! If we find out that he goes somewhere, I don’t know, some clinic or something we would have the proof that he’s sick"

"But you don’t even know if he is!" Tom protested.

"This is the only way to find out!" Perrie said, raising her voice "And you will do as I say"

A long silence fell in the room, interrupted a few minutes later by Tom's voice "All right. As you wish, Perrie" he muttered, looking away.

Perrie nodded satisfied "Good"

Suddenly Jade wanted to ask something, but she seemed hesitant "Uh... what if your theory will be wrong?"

"Nothing will happen" Perrie quickly replied, although it was clear she didn’t like that possibility "That’s why we have to wait before taking the next step of my plan, I want to be sure that my theory on Whitmore’s health is right"

“And what’s the next step?” Leigh-Anne asked.

"If we’ll find proofs that Whitmore has some sort of disease or something we’ll ask to the Student Council to organize a plenary assembly where we will show to everyone that our dear President can no longer do that work" Brian explained.

"And when we will do it-" Perrie said, tasting every word that came out from her lips "-we will ask for new elections. But this time he won’t be able to beat me"

* * *

Niall slowly opened his eyes. He felt well rested even though there was some pain on his lower back that reminded him of the event of the previous night. Niall blushed and closed his eyes thinking about it, he and Liam had sex for the first time and they both enjoyed it. When he opened his eyes again he realized that the window was slightly open and a pale light came through it, allowing the boy to see what was around him.

"Good morning sunshine"

Niall rested his chin on Liam’s bare chest and met his soft brown eyes "Hmm, morning"

Liam chuckled hearing his boyfriend's sleepy voice "Did you sleep well?"

"Totally" Niall yawned and with a hand he rubbed his eyes "You? How long have you been awake?"

"Less than half an hour" Liam answered, stroking Niall’s messy hair.

"Why didn’t you wake me?"

"Because you're too cute when you sleep"

"Liaaaaaaammm!" Niall hid his face to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"Whhhaaaaaaatttt?" Liam asked, laughing "It’s true. You look like an angel with your red cheeks, your sleepy eyes and messy hair. The most perfect and purest angel"

"Oh God. You're such a sap"

"Look who's talking" Liam said, showing the silver bracelet that Niall had given him with the letters LJP + NJH

"Says the boy who gave me this necklace on our first date" Niall commented taking the silver snowflake hanging from his neck.

Liam laughed "We are definitely two big saps aren’t we?"

"We sure are"

They stayed silent for a few minutes, Liam was playing with Niall’s hair while he blonde made little circles on Liam’s chest with his finger "It belonged to my mother" Liam whispered so softly that Niall almost didn’t hear him.

"What?"

"The necklace. It belonged to my mother"

Niall raised his head from Liam's chest to look into his eyes, he knew he had to say something but no sound came out of his mouth. The fact that the necklace Liam had given him actually belonged to Liam’s mother left Niall speechless.

Since his boyfriend didn’t speak, Liam decided to continue his story "She wore it when... when she died in that accident" he looked at the ceiling and swallowed "It was one of the doctors who tried to save her to give it to me when my father and I arrived at the hospital" he sighed deeply "It originally belonged to my grandmother, or maybe my great-grandmother... I don’t really remember. I just know that my mother used to wear it all the time. She said it was our special snowflake because it was related to other members of her family. Mom used to tell me that when I would find the right person for me, she would give me her necklace so I could give it to the person I love"

Niall didn’t know when the tears had left his eyes, he clearly felt them running down his cheeks. But not a single sound came out of his mouth, because he didn’t want to ruin this moment that Liam was sharing with him.

"After she died I’ve always kept it in a drawer. There were so many times I thought to throw it away, too sad and too angry to know that that object which meant everything to her was there but she wasn’t. But in the end I never had the courage to throw it away because I was too scared of losing that thing that bound me and my mom like nothing else" Liam looked into Niall’s blue eyes and smiled slightly “She would be happy to know that finally I gave it to the person I love, just as she wanted"

"Oh Liam" Niall’s cheeks were completely wet. He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips before "This necklace means everything to me. It reminds me of what there was between us and how our paths met. It reminds me of everything we live today and everything we will live in the future. I have no words to express what I feel now that I’ve found that, as a symbol of our love, you gave me something so precious and important to you"

Liam smiled before kissing Niall softly "That necklace is precious and important just like you. You've changed my life Ni, now I'm not afraid to see my mom’s necklace and the fact that it hangs from the neck of the boy I love fills me with joy"

"Oh God" Niall laughed and cried at the same time "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

They kissed again until their lips became red. Then they laid back on their original positions, with Liam who ran a hand through his boyfriend’s blond hair and Niall who kept his head on Liam’s chest.

"What was her name?" Niall asked after a long silence.

Liam couldn’t help but smile "Karen"

"Karen. I like it" Niall said honestly "Do you have some pictures of her?"

"Yup. At William’s house in Wolverhampton. You know, since I now live with him and his parents I keep all my things there"

"Right"

They spent more time in a comfortable silence, cuddling and enjoying their moment together "She would like you, you know? I mean, of course she didn’t know that I'm gay cause I was too young to understand it. But I'm sure if she had the chance to get to know you she would love you"

Liam didn’t know how much those words meant to Niall. Or maybe he did know since he had just told him that.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Liam asked.

"For sharing this part of you with me"

Liam kissed his forehead "You're welcome snowflake"

After a few minutes spent cuddling both of them decided to get up and have breakfast with the rest of the lads. Liam told Niall that he would join him at their table but first he wanted to stop at William's room to make sure his friend was feeling better since the side effects of his latest therapies hadn’t left him yet.

When Liam came to the familiar door he knocked a couple of times "Will?"

"Come in" William's voice said through the door.

Liam walked in and found William already dressed in one of his usual suit while drinking a glass of water, presumably after taking his pills "Good morning Leeyum" he said cheerfully.

"Hey. How do you feel?"

"Oh I'm fine, really. Last night I slept for four hours" William replied proudly, as if he had established a world record.

"Really? That’s great" Liam said, trying to hide his sadness and concern. If William noticed, he didn't show it.

"So. How was your special date for your first month together?"

"Oh God. Unbelievably good!" Liam said, his voice full of love and adoration "The best night of my life and it's only been a month, I cannot wait to see what the future has planned for us. Oh and look!" the boy raised his right wrist.

William took Liam's hand and looked at the silver bracelet "It's really beautiful. Niall has definitely taste for these things"

Liam, however, didn’t fail to notice that there was something strange in his friend’s voice "What are you thinking about?"

William let go Liam’s hand and looked into his eyes "I'm thinking that you're moving fast"

Liam frowned "Fast? What do you mean?"

"Well, at your first date you gave Niall your mother's necklace and we both know how much that object means to you. Let's say that I didn’t think you would have given it to him so soon. And now he gave you this gift that, if I can say my opinion, would be more appropriate for your first year together, not your first month"

"Why?"

"Because so much can happen during a relationship and considering that for both of you this is your first serious relationship I thought you'd taken things more slowly"

"Why take things slowly? He is the right person for me. You said that yourself"

William nodded "Indeed I did. I just thought you'd taken things more slowly that’s all. Evidently I was wrong"

"Do you think we're making a mistake? Are we really taking this relationship too fast?" Liam wasn’t angry or offended by William’s opinions, because for him his best friend’s thoughts were more important than he was willing to admit.

"I believe that it is up to you to decide it. But if you’ll decide to celebrate your first year together by giving each other a ring, know that I volunteer to help organize the wedding"

"William!" Liam blushed thinking of him and Niall in front of the altar "Even if I believe that Niall is the right person for me it doesn’t mean that I want to marry him so soon!"

William grinned with his unique way to look innocent even if he wasn’t "Just saying. I don’t even believe I’ll be alive when you two will get married anyway" the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them and soon he realized he had made a mistake "I mean... Liam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't say it, I'm sorry"

Liam had looked down in a vain attempt to hide his wet eyes "Can we... can we go to breakfast now? Probably the boys are waiting for us" without waiting for an answer he turned around to leave the room.

But William was faster and with his left hand he grabbed Liam’s wrist "I'm so sorry. Sometimes I forget that even though I’ve accepted my fate, people who love me haven’t done it yet"

Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath "Please do not talk about it anymore unless it's absolutely necessary" he whispered hugging William tightly.

"I won’t"

"Can we go to breakfast now?"

William nodded and when they broke the hug his good mood returned immediately "We better hurry, or Niall might wonder why we're taking so long and think the wrong thing"

"William" Liam muttered, rolling his eyes even though there was a smile on his face.

"What? I didn’t forget that there was a time when you had a crush on me"

"Yeah that’s true. But I got over my crush on you long ago"

"Hmm, I wouldn’t be so sure dear Leeyum" William said, closing the door of his room "I'm sure that if I wanted to, I could easily seduce you my dear friend"

Liam laughed "That's a good one. I'm sorry Will, but no one has a chance against Niall. Not even you. And by the way, you're not that cute anymore"

William stopped in the middle of the corridor. Liam instead kept walking with a mischievous grin on his face "That's a low blow" he heard William say behind him.

"I know. That's why I said it"

That’s why Liam loved their friendship. Because even if they had little fights, as had happened before, they could fix everything in a short time and then not talk about it anymore if it wasn’t necessary. Perhaps because William had this ability to act as if everything was completely normal after a fight and this prevented to make things awkward between them. It was hard for them to fight and at the same time it was extremely easy for them to fix things. And Liam loved that aspect of their friendship because he knew it was unique, he knew it was a relationship Liam could have only with William and anyone else. Not even with Niall.

When they reached the table the other boys were already there but Liam realized immediately that something was wrong. Both Harry and Louis had strange grins on their faces and Niall was completely red, from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears.

"What did we miss?" William asked, noticing their strange behavior.

Louis' face lit up and his grin became possibly even bigger "You two had sex!" he almost shouted pointing a finger at the two boys who were approaching the table.

Liam understood now why his boyfriend was so embarrassed and he couldn’t help but blush. Beside him, William raised an eyebrow "Actually we had. But if you're so interested next time I'll make sure to give you a front row seat so you can watch us"

"Oh my God!" Harry almost fell off the chair because of his laughs and even Zayn, who looked the only one sorry for Niall and Liam’s embarrassment, couldn’t help but laugh.

Louis groaned "Not you two. I meant Liam and Niall. You just need to look at their faces to understand it, and judging about your reaction my theory is officially confirmed"

Niall buried his head in his arms "Oh God, help me"

"Then? How was it?" Louis asked excited "How much did you last? I guess Nialler here didn’t last long did he?"

William sat down beside Niall looking sympathetically towards him "I don’t think it’s none of our business" he said calmly but with firm voice to make it clear that the subject was officially closed. Unfortunately neither Harry or Louis understood it.

"Come on, I want all the dirty details. Who topped?” Harry asked “I guess Liam did"

"Oh come on" Louis rolled his eyes "It's obvious that Liam topped"

"Guys, I think this is what people call private life and we should respect it"

"I agree with Will" Zayn said "And no offense lads, but I honestly don’t care about your sexual life"

"Good, cause we don’t want to share it" Liam commented.

"Uff, fine" Louis rolled his eyes "I just hope it was satisfying" he added before completely changing the subject for Niall and Liam’s relief.

Breakfast ended quickly since the boys had to go to their respective classes. But Liam didn’t fail to notice that his boyfriend seemed distracted or more specifically he looked worried, so when they got up to go to class Liam asked him if he was okay.

"Yes, uh..." Niall sighed "Come with me"

He took Liam's hand and led him toward the men's toilet, ignoring Louis’ comment when he said that it wasn’t the best place for a blowjob. When they came in Niall made sure no one was there looking at Liam.

"Baby, what's the problem?"

Niall didn’t answer right away but it was clear he was nervous judging by the way he rubbed his hands against his shirt "Was I good?" he finally asked without looking at Liam's eyes.

Liam frowned "What do you mean?"

Niall looked at him for the first time since they had entered the bathroom "Last night. Was I... I mean, did I satisfy you? What we did...  was it okay? Because, I mean... it was my first time and I know that maybe I’m not very good but... I mean, was it good or-"

Niall was interrupted by Liam’s lips on his. Liam kissed him gently, stroking his cheek with one hand "If you're asking me if that was the best sex of my life-" Liam whispered after breaking the kiss "-then the answer is yes"

Niall blushed furiously, trying to suppress a satisfied smile "Oh come on. It couldn’t be your best time"

"I'm serious. I mean sure, there are many things we can still learn if you know what I mean” Niall became, if possible, even redder "But trust me baby, you were great. Or maybe you didn’t hear the moans that came out from my lips?"

The Irishman chuckled softly "No I heard them. It was kind of hard no to"

Liam, however, realized that his boyfriend was still not convinced "I'll tell you a secret. It was my first time too" Niall blinked, clearly surprised "With another boy I mean. I had sex with a couple of girls when I was younger, when I still couldn’t accept to be gay. But yes, I have never had any kind of relationship with another boy. You were the first one, and probably you will be the last"

"Good" Niall took Liam's hand between his own "I'm not gonna complain that"

"Good. Now kiss me please"

Niall laughed but did as he was told. They kissed gently for a few seconds in what was a simple and innocent kiss, a kiss that said: _no matter what I’ll be by your side._

"Hey?" Liam asked "Are you okay?”

Niall shrugged "I guess so. I mean... I know that Lou and Haz were joking and frankly I expected it. Let's say that their comments made me think that maybe I’m not good or something"

"Don’t worry snowflake, you're perfect. In all senses"

They left the room holding hands and they even exchanged a quick kiss before walking to their respective classes. Neither of them knew it, but in the ladies toilet two girls were talking and it really seemed that they didn’t want to be heard.

"Are you sure about that?" one of them asked.

The other girl shrugged "I think so, I wasn’t really listening. I mean, we just had sex and at one point Harry begins to complain about Payne, about what he had done to his friend, Neil, or something, and about the fact that Payne was initially supposed to leave the campus but then Mr. Cowell changed his mind"

"Wait, so Harry told you that Payne had been officially expelled?"

"Yeah"

"And how did he know that?"

"I don’t know Leigh-Anne. I think he said it was his friend Neil who had told him that, but I’m not sure"

"Yeah I see"

"However, I remember that Harry was very angry that Payne’s expulsion had been canceled"

Leigh-Anne snorted "Like all of us. Did Harry told you if Whitmore had something to do with that?"

The girl seemed taken aback "Whitmore? Our President?"

"Yes him” Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes “So? Did Harry tell you something?"

"I don’t think so, he didn’t mention William. But we spend the night together like three weeks ago, I cannot be sure"

"Yeah of course. Tell me, are you and Harry still in touch? Do you have a way of, I don’t know, collect other information from him?"

"It was a one night stand Leigh-Anne, I doubt that Harry even remembers my name"

Leigh-Anne nodded "Okay. Listen... what's your name again?"

"Anna" the girl answered taken aback.

"Right. Listen Anna, would you, I don’t know, say these things at a Plenary Assembly? Would you do that?"

"Why? Is there an assembly?"

"Oh not yet. But if there will be one, will you say those things?”

"I guess so? Although I don’t understand why these information are so important"

Leigh-Anne put her arm around Anna’s shoulders and pushed her towards the exit "Don’t worry about that and if you should remember something else don’t hesitate to let me know" without waiting for a reply she pushed Anna out of the bathroom before taking out her phone "Perrie? You can’t imagine what I just found out"

* * *

"So Payne had indeed been expelled" Perrie said slowly “And now we’ve got someone who can prove it”

"I don’t understand. Why is it so important?" Jade asked.

Leigh-Anne and Perrie rolled their eyes while Brian was about to answer "Because, Cowell who decides not to expel Payne is one thing. But Cowell who officially expels him and then someone convinces him to change his mind is something completely different"

"Okay..." Jade looked confused “Is that a good thing?"

"Od course it is, Jade!" Perrie answered "This proves that Whitmore used his obvious influence on Cowell so he could save his precious friend, I bet that Irish boy helped too"

"It's really strange if you want my opinion" Brian commented "I mean, everyone knows that Payne and Whitmore are best mates but now in their little group there are also Horan’s friends. I really don’t understand that. I mean, why are Horan’s friends hanging out with Payne after what he had done to Horan?"

Jennifer snorted “Not to mention that Payne and Horan are dating now” 

“Yeah” Brian nodded “What the fuck happened there?”

“I don’t fucking care and I honestly don’t wanna talk about it” Perrie said.

Tom smirked “Maybe because among them there's Malik too"

Perrie snorted "Don't talk about that boy in front of me please"

"Yeah alright. It’s interesting though, it seems that Whitmore and your ex are friends now"

"That’s because Zayn has never understood that some people are better than others, he has always made friends with the wrong people. That’s why we broke up. If he wants to spend his time with Whitmore and that Payne fag I don’t care"

"Sure" Tom muttered, knowing that Perrie had never overcome her crush on Zayn even if she said otherwise.

"So Perrie, what's the next move?" Leigh-Anne asked.

"Well, thanks to… what's her name again? Anna? Yeah okay. Thanks to Anna’s testimony we can prove that Whitmore convinced Cowell to cancel Payne’s expulsion. Here's what we’re gonna do now: we have to keep an eye on every of his movement" Perrie put her hands on the table and leaned back on the chair "And when he’ll leave the campus as he does every month we will be ready to find out what he’s hiding"

* * *

After another week February was finally replaced by March. Liam and Niall were at the library and they were working on their "secret project". Unfortunately things weren’t really working the way they hoped.

"It doesn’t work!" Liam closed the book harder than necessary "There is nothing different here from the therapies that William is doing!" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration "Niall let's be honest, we can’t do this!"

"You have to stop being so negative" Niall said without moving his eyes from the screen of his laptop. He was reading a document written by and American doctor who was doing a research on new treatments against cancer "We have to find something that William’s doctors have never tried"

Liam snorted "Easy to say"

Niall didn’t answer, he decided that the best thing was to let his boyfriend to calm down. Lately Liam was in a bad mood because despite the hours spent at the library reading books or at the computer they hadn’t found nothing useful.

"Tomorrow William has got another of his fucking therapies and we’re stuck here with no progress!"

Niall ignored him again and kept reading the last page of that document he had been reading for over a week. When he arrived at the end he had to admit that he didn’t understand much, there was too much information that he didn’t know, things too complicated for a first year student.

"Maybe we need to change strategy" he said, closing the laptop.

"Maybe follow the strategy that we are too fucking ignorant to do this thing! We're just students, Niall! We don’t have the competence to understand all this stuff! Yesterday I was reading one of these damn books, it took me an hour just to read the first three pages because I couldn’t understand a thing!"

"Can you please not be angry with me?" Niall asked exasperated "I remind you that I'm trying to help"

Liam looked away "Yes you are right. Sorry" he mumbled.

"Yeah" Niall sighed and ran a hand through his hair "It is obvious that we don’t have the necessary skills to find a new therapy against cancer, so maybe we should focus more on what we already know"

"I’m in my third year and you in your first. There are so many things we still don’t know compared to a real doctor"

"But we do know something" Niall said with confidence "For example: what is a tumor?"

“Well, the correct name is neoplasm which is a type of abnormal and excessive growth of tissue. When it forms a mass it may be called tumor”

"Right. But William doesn’t have a simple tumor, he has cancer. What’s the difference?" Niall asked.

"Cancer is a form of tumor that can easily spread throughout the body. William has a particular form of multiple myeloma. Usually this disease affects older people, William is part of that tiny percentage of people who have it when they’re very young"

"Okay. The therapy William has done so far is basically chemo right?"

Liam nodded "The medication should slow the development of the illness, but they can’t block it permanently. Plus there's the whole problem of the side effects"

"Right" Niall rubbed his chin and was silent for several minutes. Then, suddenly, he looked at Liam with a strange light in his eyes "What causes the flu?"

Liam blinked "Uh... what?"

"Can you tell me what causes the flu?"

"A virus" Liam said, not understanding what his boyfriend was trying to say.

"And what do you do if you take it?"

"I usually take an aspirin"

"Okay, and if you don’t have it? Like, if you don’t have any kind of medication, what do you do?"

Liam thought for a few brief seconds "Nothing. My immune system will fight the virus, it will take more time but I should heal"

"Exactly. Now, why cancer is such a dangerous disease?"

"Hmm, I guess because our immune system fails to recognize cancer cells and therefore it’s not able to destroy them"

"Yes!" Niall seemed more excited than ever "So perhaps the answer is not inside these stupid books or inside a fucking drug. The answer is inside us" without wasting time he opened the laptop and began typing.

Liam frowned "I don’t understand"

"Do you think..." Niall was so excited that he could hardly speak "Do you think, I mean, do you think it's possible to teach to the immune system how to attack and destroy cancer cells?"

"What? You aren't making any sense. How can you teach something to the immune system?"

"With genetics" Niall was looking at the screen of his computer so intensely that he looked a bit crazy "Found it"

Liam walked around the table and sat down next to him "What did you find?"

"Maybe, just maybe, it’s the answer to our problem"

_A PROTOCOL TO WAKE UP THE IMMUNE SYSTEM AGAINST CANCER_

_Every tumor has genetic mutations that can activate the immune system’s response against cancer cells. Recognizing them is the first step in the development of cancer vaccines._

 

Under those few lines there was a long article that explained how a group of famous doctors were experimenting a way to sequence the tumor's DNA to find the genetic mutations that could activate the immune system.

"We don’t need medication or anything like that, the immune system is the answer to defeat cancer. And the best part is that the immune system would attack only the cancer cells unlike chemo which makes no distinction, this would significantly reduce the side effects" Niall looked at his boyfriend with a huge smile "We can use this stuff and these studies for our research and give our contribution, even if it’s small"

Liam continued to stare at the computer screen for several seconds before looking at Niall. The Irishman simply smiled and without thinking twice Liam kissed him, pushing his tongue inside Niall’s mouth who made a not-so-innocent groan.

"You're a genius!" Liam exclaimed before kissing Niall again.

"Hmmm... fuck, Li-" Niall was cut off by Liam’s lips, the older boy didn’t seem willing to stop their moment "Liam... we- uughmm fuck- people can s-"

"I don’t care. I could fuck you here on this table for what I care right now"

"I don’t think-" once again he was interrupted by Liam’s lips "I think it's kind of illegal- ughmm oh shit... but we can go to your room if you want"

"I’d like that" Liam said before kissing him again "Really. But now we have something to work on, I think we should get down to business"

"You're right" Niall panted "Yeah okay"

They exchanged another long kiss before parting, they really looked like they just had sex. Both had their cheeks red and lips covered with saliva, their hair was a complete mess and they had the heavy breath.

"Tell me something" Liam said trying to regain some self-control "Why have we never read about this stuff about the immune system?"

"I think it's because it’s just a theory so you don’t find it on the most important sites"

"Well, now we’re gonna make this theory a reality. Are you with me?" Liam asked with the biggest smile.

Niall grinned "Of course!"

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking for more information, reading documents and assumptions on this new form of cancer therapy. Since it was just a theory, just as Niall had said, in the library there were no books on the subject so they were forced to read everything from the internet. They worked until dinner time, forgetting to study for their respective classes. They both knew they were going to regret it but it didn’t matter, because that discovery was far more important.

At the end of the day they had made more progresses than they had done since they started working together, they were both tired but very satisfied.

Of course the boys didn’t fail to notice their good mood "Well? Why are you smiling like that? Don’t tell me you've spent all that time at the damn library fucking each other"

Liam was about to answer but he was preceded by his boyfriend who apparently was too harry to feel embarrassed "Actually we did Tommo. I just hope we cleaned everything"

"Oh my God!" Harry laughed "Look at his face!"

Louis was completely shocked, definitely not expecting that kind of response from his friend the "No no, that's not how it works! You're supposed to be embarrassed by my comments, you're not supposed to tease me back that way!"

Niall wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders "I'm sorry Tommo, but I think I'm becoming immune to your comments"

"We'll see we’ll see"

After dinner the boys decided to spend some time together at a pub near the campus to drink some beer and enjoy each other company outside the university walls.

“Why don’t you drink a beer Payno?” Louis asked “Where’s the fun if you don’t join us?”

“Well, I used to have some problem with alcohol. So yeah, that’s why I don’t drink anymore”

“It’s a good thing”

Louis rolled his eyes “Yeah of course you’re saying that Nialler! I mean, he’s your boyfriend. You must say that it’s a good thing!”

“I really think it’s a good thing. I really do!”

“Oh yeah? Then why don’t you do the same?” Harry asked laughing.

“Because I’m Irish and I used to drink beer and stuff since I was a child so alcohol will never be a problem to me”

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say”

They kept teasing each other and laughing about stupid things when around 11 pm William announced that he wanted to go back to the campus for some sleep.

"Aww come on Willy, don’t leave now! We’re all having fun" Harry said dramatically, a clear effect of the alcohol in his body.

"I'm sorry boys, but tomorrow I’ll be away almost all day and I need to rest"

"Are we sure that what you do is legal?" Louis asked "I mean, every month you leave campus for a whole day. I hope it's not because you are into drug or something"

William chuckled "If I am I wouldn’t tell you"

"Yeah, fair enough"

The lads didn’t know where he went every time he left the campus but Liam and Niall had told them not to ask questions because it was a private matter. The boys, as the good friends they were, did as they were asked.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow night, yeah?" Zayn asked.

"If I'm not too tired then yes, I’ll see you tomorrow night. Well, good night lads"

"Night Will"

"Bye Willy!"

"See you mate"

"I'll walk you out" Liam said following his friend towards the exit. When they were out in the open Liam sighed.

"Just say it Liam" William said gently "I know that look, you want to tell me something but you don’t know how to do it"

Liam laughed slightly "Yeah, as always you know me too well"

"Indeed I do. So, what is it?"

"Have you ever thought... I don’t know, that maybe they deserve to know?"

William looked down "I have"

"I don’t want to push you. But let's be honest, they are the first real friends you've got apart from me and I know you care about them. But I also know that they care about you as well"

"Yes. Yes I know"

"I just think you should tell them. You can keep your illness hidden from the rest of the campus, but not from your friends"

William nodded and looked at Liam with a proud smile "You know, what you just said is very wise"

Liam shrugged "Maybe I got it from you"

"Yes" William turned around to leave "Maybe"

Liam watched him go, knowing that there was a fond smile on his friend’s face. Liam was about to go back inside the pub when William called him.

"Hey Leeyum?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know, Niall has been staring at your ass since we left after dinner. I think it's a signal for you when you’ll come back at the campus"

"William!"

"Just saying. Night Leeyum"

Liam rolled his eyes while he watched the other boy leaving "Sometimes I fucking hate how he manages to see everything that happens around him"

The thing was that, as always, William was right. Liam paid more attention to his boyfriend’s behavior and caught him several times while he glanced at Liam's ass. It was clear that Niall wanted to somehow continue what they had started in the library. So it was no surprise that when they got back to the campus, Niall followed Liam to his room ignoring Louis’ comment to use protections.

Once the door was locked, Liam kissed Niall pushing his tongue against the blonde’s lips who didn’t hesitate to open his mouth. When Liam pushed his tongue inside Niall’s mouth the boy moaned loudly.

"You stared at my ass all night didn’t you?" Liam asked, breaking the kiss to take his shirt off.

"It's hard not to" Niall said taking off his jeans and shoes "You’ve got a really nice ass"

"Yeah?" Liam took Niall’s hands brought them on his butt "You like that?"

"Oh yeah"

They kissed again, Liam was able to take off his brown boots while his hands worked to remove Niall’s shirt. It didn’t take long for them to get undressed until the only thing they wore were their boxers. They lay down on the bed and immediately Liam began working on Niall’s nipples making him moan.

"Oh fuck yeah"

Liam couldn’t help but grin, he loved the sounds his boyfriend was making "Yeah. I love the sounds you do baby" Liam kissed Niall’s stomach until he reached his underwear “You're so beautiful like this"

"Ugh Liam... please"

"You want me to suck you baby? Do you want my lips around your cock?"

"God yes!"

"Okay snowflake" Liam lowered Niall’s boxers and threw them on the floor before grabbing his cock. Niall groaned at the contact and when Liam wrapped his lips on his member, Niall’s eyes almost rolled behind his head.

"Oh God, Liam! Shit... it feels so good... yeah"

Liam made a sound to show that he understood and he continued to work on Niall’s erection, paying particular attention to use his tongue, which Niall really appreciated judging by the sounds that came out from his mouth.

"Yes Liam, God, you’re so good. Shit I love to see you with my cock in your mouth"

"Yeah?" Liam asked, removing his lips from Niall’s dick "Do you want to make this thing more interesting?"

His grin and his seductive voice sent a shiver on Niall’s back "What... what do you mean?"

Liam didn’t answer, instead he took off his underwear positioned himself over Niall's in the classic 69 position.

"Oh shit!" Niall almost came at the thought of what was about to happen.

Within seconds they were sucking each other off at the same time, making moans of pleasure worthy of the dirtiest porn available on the Internet.

"Oh, fuck Niall. Your mouth feels so fucking good" Liam sucked Niall’s cock a couple of times as if it was an ice cream before going down to his balls. Niall cursed loudly when he felt Liam's lips on his balls.

"Fuck Liam! Oh God I think… I’m gonna come soon if you don’t stop!"

After hearing those words Liam stopped immediately "Do you think you can hold on a bit baby? Can you resist until I fuck you? Do you want my cock inside you?"

"Oh God, yeah! Please!"

Liam didn’t need to hear it twice. He took a condom and lube from the drawer "I'm gonna open you up okay?"

After putting some lube on his fingers he pushed into Niall's entrance, making him groan "Fuck you're so tight! I love this thing about you. Always tight no matter how often I fuck you"

"I want- ugh fuck! - I want to make you feel good"

"And you do that every time baby. You make me feel so good"

Soon Liam pulled a second and then a third finger, wanting to be absolutely sure that Niall was ready "I want- shit! - I wanna ride you"

Liam almost choked on his own saliva "What did you say baby?"

"I wanna ride you" Niall repeated "I wanna feel your big cock inside me in a new different way. Would you like that?"

"I... fuck Ni, you’re kill me one of these days... okay let me, let me lay down"

Liam lay on the bed and wrapped the condom on himself. Niall sat above him, lining up Liam’s cock on his entrance "Are you ready?"

"Fuck Ni. I'm gonna come soon if you don’t hurry up "

Niall grinned and kissed him on the lips before going down slowly "Oh shit!" they both groaned at the same time "Fuck Ni! You feel so good baby!"

Niall moaned and adjusted himself before lifting his hips up and then coming down quickly "Oh fuck! Fuck yeah!” Niall nearly cried when Liam’s cock hit his prostate.

After a few minutes they had both found their rhythm, with Liam who pushed his hips up at the same time when Niall lowered his.

"Fuck Liam! Oh fuck me like that! Yeah!"

Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's sweaty "Shit Niall, you're incredible! Oh fuck!"

Then Niall kissed him. Or at least that was what he tried to do since neither of them could kiss each other for more than a few seconds before groaning and cursing.

"Ah yes! Fuck! Fuck me Liam! Oh God yeah!"

"Niall!" Liam felt the familiar feeling and he knew he wasn’t going to last "I'm gonna come! Oh fuck yeah! Fuck" he grabbed Niall’s cock and started to move his hand up and down in perfect rhythm with his thrusts  “Oh fuck! Niall I'm coming!"

That was all Niall needed to hear before he came too, screaming Liam’s name while at the same time his boyfriend filled the condom with his cum.

"Oh my fucking God" Niall fell on Liam's chest in a mess of cum and sweat "Oh fuck... that was... that was incredible..."

"Yeah... shit Niall, every time you make me come harder"

Niall chuckled "I take that as a compliment"

"It is a compliment" Liam said meeting his boyfriend’s eyes "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

They kissed and cuddled for several minutes before taking a shower together to clean up the mess they had created on themselves. After wearing a pair of clean boxers they cuddled under the blankets, wrapped in each other's arms and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next day, Liam got up early because he had to bring William to the hospital. Trying not to make too much noise, Liam got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before shaving and brushing teeth. When he was finished he put on a couple of blacks jeans, a hoodie and sneakers, then took phone and wallet and walked towards the door.

"See you later, love" he whispered kissing Niall’s cheek "I love you"

It was by pure luck that Tom saw William walking out of his room that morning. He and the others were keeping an eye on him since Perrie had ordered them to do so. It was extremely boring and Tom felt like in a fucking James Bond movie, plus he wasn’t convinced at all that what Perrie wanted to do could be considered ethically correct. It wasn’t like Tom was William’s friend, but he was able to recognize when a person did a good job and William carried out his role as President in the best way.

Perrie obviously didn’t need to know Tom’s considerations or the consequences would be serious. Tom's father in fact, worked for Perrie’s parents and the boy knew very well that if he did something to upset her she could end Tom’s father’s career with a single call to daddy and mommy.

That’s why Tom had no choice, he had to do what Perrie wanted. So he followed William until they reached the parking lol. Tom waited for some minutes behind one of the car and in that moment je saw Liam Payn walking towards his friend.

"Of course" Tom muttered to himself "Those two are inseparable"

"Good morning Liam" Tom heard William say.

"Morning. Ready to go?" Liam asked, opening the driver's door.

"Ready" William was about to take place on the passenger seat but suddenly he hissed, a thing that Liam didn’t fail to notice.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really" William replied honestly. After all they weren’t used to lie to each other "This bloody leg doesn’t want to collaborate. It’s happening quite often actually"

"You should ask for an MRI to see if metastases there are getting worse”

 _What? Metastases?_ Tom thought.

"Maybe it's nothing serious, but I’ll talk to Julia anyway"

Liam nodded before getting into the car. At that moment Tom remembered that he was supposed to follow them, luckily his car, an old grey Mercedes, was close enough.

Once he got inside it he started the engine and left the parking lot. After identifying the distinctive white Maserati he began the chase them until, after less than 20 minutes, they stopped in front of Hammersmith Hospital.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Tom said to himself.

He parked the car in the first free parking he found and remained there until he saw the two boys walking inside the building. Tom wasted no time and followed them but. unfortunately for him, they entered into an elevator and he wasn’t fast enough to follow them in.

"Shit"

He looked around, not knowing exactly what to do. Then he remembered the words he had heard while William and Liam had talked in the parking lot of the campus, they were talking of metastases and apparently the place where William went once every month was that hospital.

Tom walked inside the first available elevator and clicked the floor number for the oncology department. Once at the destination he walked down the hall full of nurses and doctors and, not knowing exactly where to go, he began to peep into the various waiting rooms. After some minutes he came to a quite large room with several armchairs and it was there that Tom saw them.

William sat on the chair nearest the window with Liam sitting on a chair beside him. There was a woman there, a doctor, who was working to put an IV on William's arm.

Tom didn’t need a medical degree to understand that William was having chemo or something very similar.

"Okay, when you're done here we'll have an MRI on the leg to see the situation of the metastases" Tom heard the doctor say "Do you have pain on some other parts of your body?"

"Not really. Let’s say that lately I feel more tired than usual" William answered calmly, as if what they were talking about wasn’t particularly important.

"I see. Do you always take your pills don’t you?"

"Yes, because I know that if I don’t you get angry my dear Julia, and that mere idea terrifies me"

Julia laughed "Too bad that my husband doesn’t think like you or he would listen to me more often"

"Ah, a very lucky man" the boy commented, showing his best smile.

"Watch out Mr. Whitmore, a relationship between patient and doctor is absolutely inappropriate" Julia joked before leaving the room.

"As if anyone would believe it" William said with a chuckle.

Beside him, Liam rolled his eyes "You know, sometimes I still find it odd when you flirt that way"

"Oh really? Yet we've known each other for so many years, you should be used to it"

Liam laughed "It's not like you do that very often. And anyway, you still need to learn how to do it properly"

"How dare you?" William asked pretending to be offended "Just because now have a sex life doesn’t mean that you’re an expert"

Liam blushed "Will! We’re at the hospital!"

"That's what you get for criticizing my methods on women. Seriously Liam, you should know that if you challenge me I don’t pull back”

Liam rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face "Sometimes you're really terrible"

"You're right. I must have taken that from you, dear Leeyum"

They both laughed and teased each other and they almost made Tom wanting to tell Perrie to fuck off because revealing to the whole campus about William’s illness was a terrible thing.

But he knew he couldn’t do it. He knew he had no choice.

Once he came out from the hospital, Tom took the phone and dialed Perrie’s number. He stared at the screen for at least two minutes, knowing that if he made that call a storm would hit the campus. Figuratively speaking.

"Ugh, fuck it" Tom started the call and waited a few seconds "Hello? Perrie? Yes, uh... look, I think found out what’s Whitmore’s secret" he sighed deeply, that was it "I think he has cancer"

* * *

William walked slowly, he felt weak and tired and the pain on his right leg didn’t help at all. Everyone could tell by his pale skin and his tired face that something was wrong, he even stopped wearing jackets and ties, opting for suit trousers and a simple button down.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Zayn asked as William sat at the table to have lunch with them.

"C’mon Zayn, it’s obvious he’s not okay" Louis said as a matter of fact "The real question is why?"

"Nothing to worry about. I just didn’t sleep very well in these last few days"

Louis sighed "Yeah, like a month ago" William and Liam couldn’t hide their surprise about Louis’ observation because well… he wasn’t exactly the king of boy who can notice things like that "No offense mate, but we’re not blind. It’s obvious that there’s something wrong with you. You don’t just look terribly tired but also weak. You’re paler than usual, and your leg seems to have some problems judging by how you limp"

"That’s why I need my cane, Lou” William said showing the black cane he needed to walk "Because my leg has some problems" it was quite clear from the tone of his voice that he didn’t want to talk about it.

"But it’s not your only problem is it?"

"Lou" Zayn warned him "It’s clear he doesn’t want to talk about it"

"Why? No offense Will, but I thought we were friends. Aren’t friends supposed to trust each other?"

William and Liam exchanged a quick glance "Yes, Louis. Friends should trust each other"

"Hey" Liam said, knowing what his best friend was thinking "Are you sure?"

"I am" he replied without looking away from Louis' blue eyes. As I always say, I prefer the truth to lies. But sometimes truth hurts, so I hope you won’t be too disappointed for what I'm about to tell you"

"What... what do you mean?" Zayn asked, obviously worried.

Before he could answer someone shouted "William!"

The boys turned around, a girl with blond hair was running towards them followed by a tall brown-haired boy "Kate?" William asked, getting up "Jackson?"

"Sorry to bother you, but there’s something you must see" Kate said, she seemed particularly upset.

"Now? Because I was going to-"

"Yes Will, now" the boy, Jackson, spoke and it was clear that he wasn’t going to take a no for an answer.

"I remember Kate, but who’s that guy?" Niall asked whispering.

"He's Jackson Wilson, fourth-year student and director of Imperial College Post" Harry answered while in front of them Kate, William and Jackson talked with each other.

"Somebody wants your head, Will" Kate explained.

"What do you mean?"

Jackson showed him a sheet "Someone sent this to our editorial staff. It is anonymous but the message is very clear"

William frowned and took the sheet, after reading the first lines he understood what they were talking about.

"What?" Niall asked behind him "Will what is that?"

William looked at Kate Jackson "Let's go to my room. You-" he added, turning to face his friends "-come with me"

Confused, the boys followed William to his room "William, what the fuck is going on?" Liam asked worried.

"I'm not sure" he said, but this time there was no irony on his voice.

Once everyone entered his room, William shut the door "It looks like someone has got questions for me" he explained giving the sheet to Liam who took it with a confused expression.

_Students of Imperial College London,_

_We’re writing this letter because we can prove that our current President of the Student Council, William Whitmore, has used his influence on our Rector Simon Cowell to save his friend, Liam Payne, from expulsion even though he beaten up a student for the third time._

"What the fuck?" Niall explained.

_We can prove that there is a huge conflict of interest between Whitmore, Payne and Mr. Cowell and a clear and huge lack of impartiality. Ask yourself, dear students, if you would have received the same merciful treatment? Ask yourself if Whitmore would have acted in your behalf to save you, just how he saved Payne._

"Where the fuck do they think they are?" Louis asked to no one in particular "At the fucking Parliament?"

"Apparently so" Harry said "Read the next lines"

_Because of these events that aren’t worthy of a President who should exercise its role impartially and without doing favors, we’re asking to Whitmore to organize a Plenary Assembly so he can answer to our questions and the questions of all those students who, like us, are not happy that Liam Payne was saved once again._

"What the fuck?" Louis exclaimed "What the actual fuck?"

"And that's not the worst part" Jackson said "I uploaded it on Twitter and now on the university's official page there’s huge discussion" the boy took his cell phone and gave it to William.

As Jackson said, there was a discussion going on and some tones weren’t the best:

 

_@Jasoncollins: Payne was saved once again. Another proof that someone thinks that some students are better than others..._

_@littlethony: William has lost his mind... and his credibility._

_@Lily_Smith: No William you can’t do this! I’ve always supported you but if this is true I won’t vote for you anymore #plenaryassemblynow #answerourquestions_

_@Connor.o'brien: Come on guys, we're forgetting everything that Will has done for us so far. And anyway, before accusing him I’d like to see these “proofs”_

_@prettysophie: @Connor.o'brien, that’s why we need an assembly and I'll be there to ask why the fuck shitty preferences like this are made #plenaryassemblynow_

_@Charls.Brown: I wonder, if I punch a student now what would happen?. Maybe Whitmore will save me the way he saved Payne? No, I don’t think so #gohome_

 

"Okay I got it" William handed the phone to Jackson before facing to the wall.

"As you see, the situation is rather tense" Kate said.

"Don’t listen those assholes" Niall commented "I don’t know what they're talking about! And anyway they have got proofs about what? That Mr. Cowell gave Liam a second chance? "

Liam cleared his throat "Actually that was the fourth chance... because for the third time I hit one of his students"

Niall rolled his eyes "Oh please, don’t start"

"Think about it Niall. Since I left Simon’s office without being punished everyone started talking behind my back. And then it started to affect you, William and the boys!"

"I thought you didn’t care about what people think"

Liam nodded "Indeed I don’t. I don’t give a shit about what they think of me. But I do care if the target of their comments are the people I love"

"Well, what do you thi-"

"Silence!" William ordered "Shut up, both of you. I need to think"

There were several minutes of silence, William continued to stare at the wall completely lost in his world, trying to understand what was going on and a way to fix it.

"William? What should we do?" Kate asked, breaking the silence.

"What do the other members of the Council say?"

"I don’t know" Kate replied "I haven’t spoke with them yet”

William nodded but he still didn’t turn around "How bad is the situation Jack?"

"Quite bad. There isn’t only the university's Twitter page, the whole campus is talking about it. This morning the mail address of our newspaper was full of messages and even Grimshaw at the radio of the campus has had problems. You know how every day he asks students to comment on the latest events that take place at the campus? Well, today there were several people who wanted to talk about you" Jackson sighed "I managed to convince Nick to stop his transmission, at least until you will decide what to do"

"Well it's simple" William sighed deeply "We have to organize a plenary assembly, it is clear that this story needs to be clarified as soon as possible"

Louis looked at him like he was crazy "What? But that's exactly what they want! You can’t fall into their trap!"

"It's called democracy Louis" William said with firm voice "If someone has something to say on my job as President it is my duty to listen to them, this is something that I’ve always said and thought. We'll see what kind of proofs these people have got and we’ll listen to what the students have to say about it. It is our duty as members of the Council" he added, looking at Kate "That's why we were elected. That’s I was elected"

Everyone knew that the decision was made and no one dared to protest "Alright" Kate said after a long silence "What should we do then?"

"Update the other Council members about the situation, although I imagine they know what's going on by now" William looked at Jackson "We can organize the assembly this Friday at 11, I need you to deal with Twitter and the College Post to spread the news"

"Consider it done. Is there anything you want to say? I could write an article with your statements about this matter"

"It’s not necessary, students will know all they need at the assembly”

Jackson nodded "Okay. And for the record, I didn’t quite understand what is going on but know that I'm with you at 100%"

"Sure. Thanks Jack, I appreciate it"

Jackson and Kate left the room shortly after, leaving William and the boys alone "Are you okay?" Niall asked.

"I'm okay, kid"

Zayn sighed "Who the hell did this anyway? Someone who clearly hates you"

"I guess we'll find that out on Friday"

* * *

The Academic Senate was a large room similar to a theater with dark wood floor and red tiles on the walls and seats. William watched the scene from a side door, he had never seen that room so full of students, all the seats were occupied and many students were even sitting on the floor at the base of the steps.

"It seems that the entire campus is here" Kate said to him "Are you nervous?"

William scanned the room until he saw Liam, Niall, Louis, Harry and Zayn sat together in the front row, ready to give him their support "Not really" he replied with a fond smile.

After a few minutes the boy walked into the room followed by the other 12 members of the Council, 7 girls and 5 boys. They sat behind a long desk placed in front of the steps, William sat in the middle with six members on his right and six on his left. When they all sat down silence fell in the room.

"Alright" William turned on the microphone in front of his seat "Good morning everyone and welcome to this assembly. Before starting I’d like to say that I’m very happy to see our Senate so full of students, as I’ve always said participation is very important"

Niall couldn’t help but notice that despite criticism that William had received during those last few days everyone was listening with great attention, a sign that his authority was much stronger than it looked like.

"So, it's come to my attention this letter" William held up the sheet that Kate and Jackson had given him only a few days before "As many of you know, an interesting discussion has started in the corridors of this building and on the campus’ Twitter page. It seems that some of you have some questions for me, I’m here to listen to you as I always have, and so now I ask to people who have written this letter to report their objections. I’m ready to answer any of your questions"

"Really?" a voice asked from one highest seats and immediately everyone looked in that direction "You should be more careful about what you say, dear William"

The boy looked up and spotted the girl who had just spoken "Ah, so it is"

"Surprised?"

"Let's say I didn’t expect something like this from you" William answered, keeping a calm and kind tone "You wrote that letter to force me to organize an assembly didn’t you? So you could challenge me in front of the whole campus"

Perrie smiled “Bravo Will, I’d say it worked don’t you think?"

"It depend on these famous proofs you claim to have"

Niall had noticed how the tension in the room had increased when William and that girl, Perrie, started talking "Who is that girl?" he asked to Liam.

Liam had no time to answer because Zayn preceded him "Perrie Edwards. A bitch that behaves as if she’s the Queen herself, and my ex-girlfriend"

Niall looked at him with wide eyes "That's your ex-girlfriend? The same girl that said your art sucks?"

Zayn nodded "What a lovely girl right?"

"You want proofs?" Perrie asked again "The proofs that you used your influence on Simon Cowell to help your little friend?"

Many students in the room began to mutter, someone shouted "Answer the question!" and someone else "Students are all the same!"

"Order!" one of the boys sitting at the desk with William ordered.

"We just want to know if President Whitmore used his influence on Professor Cowell to prevent Liam Payne’s expulsion!" said a young man who William recognized as Brian.

Meanwhile Liam, feeling caught in the cause, stood up to speak "What the fuck is your problem? If you’re not satisfied with Cowell’s decision about me you should talk with him and not arrange this useless show!"

Liam's words were like gasoline on fire and soon the whole room was a mixture of confused words and screams.

"Don’t you dare speak after all you've done over the years!"

"You deserve to be kicked out!"

"Guys! Try to stay calm!" a girl from the Council exclaimed but nobody listened to her.

"We have never beaten up anyone unlike you! And your toyboy there can confirm it!"

Liam felt anger growing inside him "How did you call him?!" he asked to no one in particular because he didn’t know who had spoken.

Niall grabbed his wrist "Liam, leave it"

"Who said that?!" Liam asked, ignoring his boyfriend.

"I did" Perrie answered "Because that’s what blondie there is, isn’t he? You stop punching boys and you decide instead to fuck them?"

"That’s not why we are here!" said another member of the Council but once again it was useless.

"Look who's talking!" Zayn shouted standing up "You spend all your time fucking with other people's life!"

"Very moving Malik" Leigh-Anne commented, laughing "Payne hit your Irish friend and yet you’re here taking his side. What a good friend"

"Maybe because you idiots think you know everything but you don’t! Of course you can’t understand!"

"I understand that Payne deserved to be expelled!" someone shouted in the crowd of students "He beat up a person for the third time for fuck's sake! He broke lots of campus rules! He deserved to be thrown out at the first opportunity, but it didn’t happen and I want to know why!"

It was clear that the situation was falling apart, it was almost impossible to figure out who said what because everyone in the room was talking and sometimes shouting.

"Silence!" William loudly enough to be heard but without the need to scream and everyone stopped talking "Guys please, try to stay calm" he then looked up at Perrie "To answer your question-" he continued in a calm but firm voice "-Professor Cowell, after evaluating the facts and after talking with both the protagonists of that episode-" and he glanced at Niall and Liam "-he decided not to proceed with an expulsion. I’d also like to point out that I didn’t attend that meeting with Professor Cowell precisely to prevent that my thoughts could influence our Rector’s judgment. Of course I have no witnesses except maybe for my two friends, Liam and Niall, so I'm afraid you'll have to trust my word. But you should know that I’m not a liar"

Niall looked around to study the students’ reactions. It seemed that some of them weren’t completely convinced, but most of them seemed satisfied by William’s response and this was a proof that most students still trusted him.

But obviously Perrie had another opinion.

"You're very good with words, Whitmore. If you’ll ever kill someone you'd be able to convince the judge of your innocence without even your lawyer’s help. Too bad I have proofs that you're lying" those words captured the attention of everyone, William included “Why don’t you tell everyone that you know Cowell since the day you were born”

A general gasp followed Perrie’s sentence. Apparently her revelation took everyone by surprise.

“No way!”

“Did you hear that?”

“That explains a lot”

William cleared his throat loudly on the microphone to gain everyone’s attention “Perrie is right, I know Professor Cowell since the day I was born, he and my father has been friends since high school. Even though I don’t really understand why is that important?”

“Oh you do understand. Because he’s not a simple Professor to you is he? He’s like a relative and before you say something I’ve heard those words coming out from his own mouth”

“And may I ask you when you heard that?”

“At that party I've been in January” Perrie answered with a satisfied smile “Your parents were there too and I heard them talk with Cowell about you and Payne”

“I see. That doesn’t prove your theory though”

"Your right” Perrie smiled evilly “But this will. Anna, it’s the moment for your testimony" she announced looking at a girl sitting not far from her.

The girl, Anna, stood up "Okay, I honestly don’t understand why this thing is so important, but they told me to say it and so here I am. So, a few weeks ago I was with this guy for some fun"

Some students laughed, but Anna didn’t seem bothered and she fact that she clearly was speaking of one of her sexual experiences in front the entire campus didn’t seem important to her.

"At one point he starts complaining about Payne. He couldn’t believe that Cowell had changed his mind and had eliminated Payne’s expulsion”

Harry widened his eyes as the memories began to come into his mind "Oh shit..."

"What is she talking about?" Louis asked, he hadn’t noticed Harry’s reaction.

Zayn shrugged "I don’t know. But I don’t like it"

“So you’re basically saying that Cowell didn’t forgive Payne at the beginning? He actually did expelled him and then he changed his mind?”

“That’s what I understood”

Another common gasp. Students started to talk to each other and it was almost impossible to understand what they were saying.

"How did this guy know that Payne had been expelled?" Perrie asked, even though she knew the answer because she had personally talked to Anna.

Anna shrugged "His friend told him. That blond boy over there"

"Wait what? I didn’t say anything to anyone!" Niall said quickly, because he didn’t remember he spoke about that with anyone except his friends.

"Really?" Leigh-Anne asked "Why don’t you ask your friend Harry, maybe he'll make things clearer"

Harry closed his eyes "Shit"

"What is that supposed to mean bitch?” Louis asked with anger.

 "It means that your curly haired friend is the boy Anna is talking” Perrie seemed more satisfied than ever when she saw the lads’ reaction.

"You told her that?" Niall asked completely shocked "You told to one of your bloody one night stands those things?!"

"I... I didn’t mean to! I was just angry because of everything that had happened!"

“This is the proof, my dear friends, that our President used his influence over Mr. Cowell to make him change his mind after he officially, and I repeat _officially_ decided to expel Payne! Would he have done the same if it was one of us and not his little friend? Would he have done the same and save us? Of course not!”

Perrie’s words were like a bomb. Lots of students got up from their seats, protesting against the Council, protesting against Liam, protesting against William, protesting against Simon. A couple of member of the Council tried to take control over the situation but it was useless. The other members though didn’t do anything, they just stared at William waiting for him to say or do something.

William looked at the students in front of him, the same students who respected him, who used to smile and waving at him every time he walked through the hallways. The same students who used to say that he was the wisest of all of them, who voted him three times to be their President. The same students who used to thank him for what he had done for them.

He then looked at his friends. Louis and Harry were probably fighting judging by the way they talked to each other. Liam and Niall had some problems with a group of students and they were now shouting at each other. And finally Zayn was telling almost everyone to fuck off.

“You know what William?” Perrie asked loudly “I think I understand why you did that. It’s probably not even your fault”

“What are you talking about?”

"That you’re mind is, let’s say, compromised?”

“Compromised? What is that supposed to mean, Perrie?”

“There’s another thing you kept hidden from us right?" Perrie asked with a satisfied smile "You said that you don’t lie, so tell us the truth! Admit that your body and your mind are compromised, just as your judgment"

"What are you talking about?" William asked again and for the first time he seemed to lose his patience.

"About your illness of course!" Perrie said, loud enough so that everyone could hear "Because you have cancer don’t you?”

That was it. The breath caught in everyone's lips in surprise, as happens at the stadium when a player missed the door. Everyone, including the other members of the Council, looked at William with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wait what?!" Zayn exclaimed.

Louis and Harry stopped fighting with each other immediately “What the fuck?” Louis asked turning towards Liam.

Niall put a hand over his mouth and looked at Liam sitting next to him, both became instantly paler and the shock was clearly visible in their eyes.

For his part, William was completely paralyzed, for the first time he really didn’t know what to say "It’s..." he tried to say something that would make sense, but his mind was completely blocked "It's a private matter" he whispered at the end, but since the microphone in front of him was turned on everybody could hear his words.

"Oh my God" someone whispered.

"Shit. It can’t be true” someone else said and soon everyone were whispering to each other about that new and terrible revelation.

Next to William, Kate put her hand on his arm "William?" she asked softly, trying to hold back tears. He didn’t answer.

"Your silence says everything we need to know" Perrie said satisfied "It’s obvious that you're getting weaker, fuck you’re hardly able to walk. Well, this explains the mystery! A person I know has seen you at the oncology department at Hammersmith Hospital last week. I guess that’s where you go every time you leave the campus don’t you? You go there to do chemo don’t you? And everyone knows that this kind of illness have not only negative effects on the body but on the mind too. It’s clear that your physical and mental state don’t allow you to do your duty as President in the best way"

"Shut the fuck up you bitch!" Liam shouted getting up from his seat.  

"Or what Payne? What will you do? Are you gonna punch me like you did to your little toyboy?"

"I would certainly like to! Who the fuck you think you are?!"

"Ha! I say it for his own good. He’s so weak and tired, he should rest and leave this presidential stuff to someone else, someone better"

"Like you?" a girl asked ironically "William has been the best President this university has ever had!"

"It's true!" a boy shouted "You have no right to talk about him like that!"

Leigh-Anne groaned "You idiots! He used his influence to corrupt Cowell"

Jackson Wilson snorted loudly "Corrupt. The only corrupted thing here is your brain!"

"Not our brain, Jakie. His" Brian pointed at William who still seemed too shocked to react "I bet the cancer has fucked up his mind!"

"Hey!" Harry shouted "At least he has a brain, unlike you and that bitch of your friend!"

The room looked like a stadium with two rival teams insulting each other, who was on William’s side and who was on Perrie’s side.

“How can you be so evil?” Niall asked to Perrie “How can you do this kind of things to other people?”

“Why don’t you ask that question to your fag boyfriend uh?” Leigh-Anne asked.

“Fucking bitch” Louis muttered.

"Do you want the truth?” suddenly an absolute silence fell on the room “Is that what you want?" William asked, his eyes dangerously wet “I have a form of cancer called multiple myeloma. It means that in a couple of years I'll probably be at the graveyard!"

Everyone tensed after hearing those words.

Zayn blinked “He… what?”

"No Will..." Liam whispered, more to himself than to others.

"But I can tell you this, the tumor hasn’t af-affected my mind and this-" his voice broke "-this line of questioning has no rel-relevance in this case. My illness and my medication don’t affect my judgment any more than a double espresso!" his hands were shaking, it was clear he was no longer able to control his emotions.

Immediately Liam left his seat and Niall followed him soon after. Together they walked behind the desk and ran to their friend’s side.

"William" Liam whispered "Let's get out of here yeah?"

Liam was about to grab his friend’s arm but William pushed him away "No no, we're not going anywhere! And speaking of intoxication, I can give you a long list of respectable students sitting here today who have attended classes and did their exams while severely inebriated!"

Many students looked down at his words, knowing that his words were true.

"And for your information-" William got up from his seat, tears clearly visible on his cheeks "-I have always fought for causes I believed in! I have always fought for what I thought was right and believe me, I did that consciously and certainly not because of my bloody illness!"

William grabbed his cane and headed towards the exit. He needed to get out of that room, he needed to be alone. Unfortunately he didn’t realize that he was walking too fast, a speed that his right leg consumed by metastases couldn’t sustain and after just some steps he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground making a groan of pain.

"William!" Liam ran to his best friend lying on the ground with Niall behind him. Soon other students walked towards him help him included Kate, Jackson and the boys.

Zayn was the first to arrive after Niall and Liam and he immediately knelt down beside him "Hey are you okay?"

William didn’t answer, instead he tried to get up and Liam instinctively grabbed him by the arm and Zayn did the same on his other side.

"Get back boys" William said in a broken voice, like he was pleading "Just... get back"

Zayn blinked, not knowing what to do so he looked up and met Liam’s eyes. The nodded slightly to tell him to do as William had ordered. Zayn reluctantly let go of his friend's arm and got up from the ground, Liam soon followed his example.

William took his cane and used it as a support to stand up and at that moment he appeared in all his fragility, because getting up from the ground without anyone's help was almost impossible for him.

Behind them, Kate put her hand over her mouth while a couple of tears fell from her eyes. Finally William managed to get up, he took a deep breath before walking towards the door without looking back.

When he was gone Liam felt the anger consuming him "Where is that bitch?!"

“Hey! Don’t speak like that to her!” Brian growled.

“Or what motherfucker?!” Louis asked “Do you think you and your fucking friends can do that to our friend without any consequence?!”

“Watch out Peter Pan” Perrie said with a smirk “I can make your life a living hell”

“You already do that Edwards! It’s the best thing you can do!”

Perrie shrugged “You’re pathetic Zayn. Just like your poor and sick friend”

"Seriously Perrie, put some shit in your mouth and shut the fuck up!" Zayn said angrily.

"Ha! If I’m not wrong there was a time when I had something else in my mouth while we were together. I also remember that you used to enjoy it"

Zayn had to resist the urge to throw up "I don’t know why the hell I dated you!"

"Believe me, I’m wondering the same thing" she said chuckling coldly "Yes you’re good looking, but you always had the habit of making friends with the wrong people instead of spending your time with those who really matters. That's why I broke up with you”

"Excuse me?!" Zayn asked incredulously " _I_ broke up with you and I’m really happy I did that! And for the record, I already spend my with people who matter! Go fuck yourself!"

The boys left the Senate, knowing that their friend was far more important than anything else “Wait a minute” Louis said suddenly. They stopped in the middle of the corridor, looking at him “Is it true then? Does he really have cancer?”

Liam simply nodded “Yeah”

“Oh God” Harry ran a hand through his hair “What have I done? Oh God I betrayed him! I said those things to that girl without thinking and now… now everyone knows and...”

“Harry” Liam said calmly.

“Fuck if I didn’t do that nothing would have happened! I’m responsible of all this shit!”

“Harry! Don’t freak out now, please” Liam put his hands on Harry shoulders “It doesn’t matter. No listen!” he added seeing his friend’s face “It really doesn’t matter. You didn’t do that on purpose, you were still angry back at that time, I understand that and William does to. So don’t worry yeah? Now Will needs us and we must be strong for him okay?”

Harry nodded “Yeah… yeah okay… thanks”

“No problem mate” Liam smiled briefly before walking towards William’s room with the lads behind me.

When they arrived in front of the door Liam knocked "Will? Are you in there?"

No answer.

Liam then used his key to open the door. Buy when the boys came in they found the room completely empty, William’s only trace was his cell phone left on his desk. Liam slowly took it, knowing exactly what that meant.

"Do you think he left the campus?" Niall asked, unable to hide his concern.

"The campus?" Liam put the phone on the desk and looked at the boys with a resigned expression "I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s heading to the airport to leave the country"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.
> 
> In the next chapter there will be some flashbacks about Liam and William’s friendship and we’ll also see what will happen with the whole “President thing”
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	17. MEETING OF A LIFETIME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait, my life is incredibly busy right now with uni and work. If you're still there waiting for my updates you're saints and I love you! As I promised on this chapter there will be a flashback about William and Liam's friendship so when you see this ******* it means beginning/ending of said flashback. You'll also find out a bit about Liam's relationship with his father.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> PS: all mistakes are mine

"You mean he might leave the country?!" Louis asked, almost shouting.

"It’s very likely" Liam replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then... then we must stop him!"

"And how to do plan to do it, Lou? I have no way to contact him and believe me, if he wants to disappear he will. He could catch a flight to... I don’t know, Japan, for all I know!"

"All because of that bitch!" Zayn said angrily "God, I knew that Perrie wasn’t an angel but fuck! I didn’t think she could go that far!"

"I'm so sorry guys" Harry ran a hand through his hair, looking terribly sorry "It's all my fault. If I hadn’t said those things to Anna that night-”

"Hey hey. What did I tell you before?" Liam asked with a kind smile "It's not your fault Haz. I'm not mad at you for what happened and Will isn’t as well. I promise you"

"Yeah but if I didn’t-"

Harry's words were interrupted by a ringtone coming from Liam's phone. The boy took it and looked at the screen and immediately a fond smile appeared on his face.

"Is it William?" Niall asked hopefully.

"Not really" the boys looked at him confused while Liam accepted the call "Hello?"

"Hi kid" a deep, calm voice said on the other line.

Liam smiled "Hi John"

"Before you ask me I want to tell you that William is fine, he just needs to be alone for a while"

"He's coming home?"

"He told me he’s going to our house in Miami"

Liam closed his eyes, signing deeply "I knew he was going to leave the country. Just like last time"

"That's why I called you. To assure you that, like last time, he will return. You just have to give him some space, you know he needs it in situations like this"

"Yes" Liam said quietly "I know"

"Good. So, how are things doing there?"

"Well, aside from the fact that here the situation is completely fucked up I'm fine. Although right now I would like to rip Perrie’s smirk off her face"

John chuckled "Yes, William warned me about your possible plans and he asked me to tell you not to do anything stupid"

Niall couldn’t help but laugh "Always trying to protect him"

Liam rolled his eyes even though there was a fond smile on his face "Of course he does"

"I guess that Irish accent belongs to your boyfriend. Niall isn’t it?"

"Uh, yes sir I’m Niall. It's a pleasure to meet you. I mean talk to you" Niall blushed slightly as Louis behind him rolled his eyes, muttering "Fucking moron"

John chuckled and Niall immediately heard how similar it was to William’s laugh "Same for me, kid"

 _'Kid. Yup, definitely William’s father'_ Niall thought.

"You know, my son told me a lot about you. I really hope to meet you soon, you could spend time in Wolverhampton this summer. We'd love to have you with us and I'm sure Liam wouldn’t mind at all”

Niall laughed while beside him his boyfriend blushed slightly "Thanks for the offer Mr. Whitmore, I really appreciate it. I’d be happy to meet you as well"

"Excellent, anyone who can steal Liam's heart is always welcome in our home"

"John, c’mon" Liam muttered, ignoring Niall’s laugh.

John chuckled "You don’t really expect me to not tease you Liam, do you?"

"Fair enough"

"Well, forgive me guys but I really have to go. Everything will be fine, Liam. I promise you"

Liam nodded before remembering that John couldn’t see him "Yes, of course. Thanks John"

"No problem, kid. Niall, it was good to talk to you"

"Thank you sir, for me too"

"Uh, John? What about Perrie?"

John was silent for a few seconds "I will deal with her parents myself” he finally answered, the _so-don’t-do-anything-stupid_ part was obviously implied.

"Oh. Okay, good" Liam felt relieved knowing that John would take matters into his own hands.

"And Liam?"

"Yeah?"

Although Liam couldn’t see him, he knew that John was smiling "He will come back to you. He always does"

"I know. And I'll be here waiting for him"

* * *

The following day Perrie called everyone to her flat for a party, even though someone wasn’t really in the mood for celebrations.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Tom asked, looking at the glass of expensive champagne Perrie had just given him. 

"Isn’t it obvious? We're celebrating Whitmore’s defeat" Perrie laughed before drinking a generous amounts of champagne "That coward even ran away from the campus"

"And did you see his face?" Brian asked laughing "Priceless!"

"I'm beginning to think that what we did is really horrible" Tom muttered.

Perrie rolled her eyes "That’s because thinking is not one of your talents"

"Don’t you think that what you did to him will only ruin your reputation?" Tom asked "I mean, saying in front of the whole campus that William has the cancer looks like a low blow to me"

"I'll pretend I didn’t hear you. And anyway, it's not my reputation that will be ruined"

Leigh-Anne nodded "Right. What's the next move?"

"Simple. The elections. But this time that loser won’t be there to stop me"

* * *

"Well guys, that’s all for today. See you next week" Professor Swift’s voice brought Niall out from his thoughts.

The boy put his books in his backpack, followed by his notebook where he was supposed to take notes that he actually hadn’t taken because too distracted thinking about William and where the hell he was or if he at least was all right. When he finished he noticed that he was the only one in the room and he hurried toward the exit.

"Mr. Horan?" Swift called him "A word please"

Niall came to the professor's desk with a confused expression on his face "Yes?"

Professor Swift looked at him "Remember when you asked me if you could change the object of your research from Progeria to Multiple Myeloma?"

Niall nodded "I do"

"You told me that a friend of yours has this disease. Were you talking about Mr. Whitmore?"

Niall wasn’t surprised that Swift knew, after all the rumors probably had reached the professors too "Yes sir"

Swift nodded "I understand. I guess you're still working on that project aren’t you?"

"I am yes"

"And Mr. Payne?"

"We are working together actually" Niall explained "He is actually working on this research since his first year"

"Ah, I see" Swift momentarily looked away, it looked like he was evaluating the situation "Do you think I could take a look at this research of yours?" he finally asked. Niall blinked, he wasn’t sure he understood. Seeing his reaction, Swift added "What you and Mr. Payne want to do for Mr. Whitmore is remarkable. Let me take a look at your work, and if it’ll be a good one then you can give me this instead of your old research"

"Really? Would you really do that?"

"It's not something I would normally do. But I think I could make an exception, you might need some help if you really want to help your friend, and if the work you have done is good enough I will gladly accept it"

A huge smile appeared on Niall’s face "Thank you professor! Thank you very much! Your help would be essential!" he said excitedly as he tried to take his paper sheets full of notes and information about the work he and Liam were doing "I don’t know how to thank you!"

"Yes yes, now don’t get too excited Horan. I said that I will accept only if it is good enough. Otherwise you’ll have to give me your previous research on Progeria"

"Sure, fair enough. But I'm sure you won’t be disappointed" Niall took the sheets full of messy notes and laid them on the professor's desk "We wrote a part of the research on the computer. I could send it to you if you want?"

Swift nodded as he gave a quick glance to Niall’s notes "Good, send it as soon as you can"

"Sure. Thank you Professor"

"No problem. And Horan?" he asked before the boy could leave the room.

"Yeah?"

Swift’s gaze softened "I hope Mr. Whitmore will soon return to the campus"

Niall bit his lip and looked at the floor "Yes. I hope so... We hope so. We miss him"

"I know. After all, you haven’t paid attention to a word I said during class since he left”

“Oh" Niall blushed, knowing it was useless to lie "Yeah. Sorry"

Swift chuckled "I understand, Horan. I know it's a difficult time but try to pay more attention from now on"

"I will, sir. Thank you”

* * *

Zayn was heading for the cafeteria to have lunch with the boys as always when he saw a familiar face enter the toilet. It was Tom, one of Perrie’s friends. One of the people who had fucked everything up. Immediately Zayn followed him and, once inside, he grabbed the boy by the shirt pushing him against the wall.

"Hey! What the fuck?!"

"Shut up asshole!"

Tom tried to get away from Zayn’s grip but it was useless "What do you want to, Malik? Do you want to hit me?"

"Oh believe me I would love to!" Zayn growled "Do you feel strong eh? You and that Perrie bitch and your stupid friends are just a bunch of assholes! Do you feel better now that William left the campus to go God knows where?!"

"No I don’t" Tom answered seriously "I feel like shit actually. And I’m sor-"

"Don’t say you're sorry you piece of shit! Don’t give me that shit! I know that you and your friends would do anything to be in Perrie’s good graces but seriously?! Revealing to the entire campus that he has cancer?!"

"From your reaction you didn’t know as well did you?"

"Fuck you! It’s not important what I knew and what I didn’t! You mess with my friend then you mess with me!"

"I had no choice! Perrie gave me no choice!"

"Bullshit! I was her fucking boyfriend but that didn’t stop me to leave her when I realized that she’s just a huge bitch!"

"Well, good for you Malik! Believe me I’d really like to get rid of her and tell her to go fuck off!"

"Why don’t you do it then?"

"Because my father works for her parents! If I don’t do what she wants with a call to her daddy she might get my dad fired!"

Zayn blinked and looked at Tom for a few seconds before bursting into laughs "Unbelievable" he let go Tom's shirt and took a couple of steps back "You are really an idiot"

"Wow. Thanks, I appreciate it" Tom muttered.

"Have you ever met Perrie’s parents?" Zayn asked, trying to catch up some self-control, because the situation from his point of view was really ridiculous.

"Uh, not really. Why?"

"Because they are two of the nicest people I've ever known" Zayn said "And believe me, if Perrie asks them to fire one of their employees because one of her friends didn’t do what she wanted, they would laugh in her face"

Tom blinked, not sure that he understood correctly "What?" was all he could say.

"He lied, mate. Perrie has lied to you, as she does with all the people that have something to do with her. The only thing that her parents give to her without blinking are their money, but as I told you before they would never fire one of their employees without good reasons. You’ve humiliated William in front of the entire campus for nothing" and without another word Zayn walked away leaving a bewildered Tom alone in the bathroom.

When the dark-haired boy joined his friends for lunch he saw that Niall was talking animatedly with Liam, the Irish seemed particularly happy.

"He said he’s willing to help us" Niall said to his boyfriend.

"Shit Niall, I'm so glad you're telling me this. Finally some good news"

"Uh, what are they talking about?" Zayn asked, sitting at their table while the two lovebirds hugged each other.

Harry shrugged "I don’t think I understood"

"We-" before continuing Niall looked at Liam "Can we tell them?"

"Sure. I think they have every right to know"

"Wait, there’s more we need to know?" Louis asked evidently worried "What's worse than the fact that our friend has the fucking cancer?"

"It's not a bad thing" Niall said "I mean, not necessarily"

"Me and Niall are working to find a cure for William’s illness" Liam explained "The problem with a illness like that is that there isn’t a cure that can stop it. Moreover the side effects of his current treatments are quite heavy and since William's body is no longer able to fight both cancer and the side effects he needs an alternative"

"Wait, is that why you spent all that time in the library in the last few months?" Harry asked.

Niall nodded "Liam’s working on this project since his first year and I decided to give him a hand"

"And thank God he did" Liam took Niall’s hand and squeezed it "Thanks to him we may have found an alternative to cure Will’s illness"

"Exactly, and I'm sure that Professor Swift’s judgment will be very useful"

"The doctors" Zayn said looking Liam into his eyes "How much time did they give him?"

The table fell silent. It was the question that none of them had ever dared to ask. Even Niall, who knew of William’s disease from much longer, had never dared to ask that question.

Liam licked his lips "Well, the first time when they found out about his illness the doctors gave him three years" the boy swallowed "This happened nearly five years ago"

Beside him Niall squeezed his hand, knowing it was the kind of comfort Liam needed "Although he has exceeded the time doctors had given him, there isn’t much to celebrate. The situation is quite serious. He is a fighter, but... yeah"

For a while no one spoke until Louis grunted loudly "I'm so angry! That bitch and her friends should be expelled or something!"

"You're right" Harry said "Can’t Mr. Cowell do something?"

Liam shocked his head "I spoke with him this morning. He confessed me that William had called him, asking not to take action against Perrie and the others"

"What?" Zayn asked surprised "Why?"

"He can’t expel them for what they did because he hasn’t done that with me, even though what I had done was much worse. Parents would lose their minds and it would be a strong evidence that Simon treats students differently. William doesn’t want him to be involved in this storm and he asked him not to act"

Niall hummed "It makes sense. I just feel so bad for him. He doesn’t deserve all of this"

For a few minutes no one spoke. Since their friend was gone their table was much quieter and sadder.

"How did you meet?" Zayn asked, breaking the silence "You and William I mean. You told us that you were 11 when you met, but how did you become friends?"

Liam chuckled slightly and a warm smile appeared on his face "It’s very strange actually. If someone back then would have told me that William would become my best friend, more important than a brother, well, I would’ve said it was madness"

"Why?" Niall said with a laugh.

Liam looked at him with an amused grin "Because I hated him"

*************

"Hey Li, wake up. We're almost there"

Liam groaned but didn’t open his eyes, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep and nothing would prevent him from doing so. Not that his current position was very comfortable, he was sitting in the passenger seat, his head pressed against the window whit his legs and arms in a strange position. Definitely not the best way to fall asleep.

"I know you're awake" his father's voice reached his ears and Liam grunted again making the man laugh "C’mon, open your eyes so you can take a look at our new city"

"I don’t like our new city" the eleven years old boy muttered, finally opening his eyes.

Geoff laughed again "You haven’t seen it yet"

"I don’t care, I already know I won’t like it" Liam crossed his arms "Mom wouldn’t want us to leave our home"

Geoff didn’t answer immediately, he knew that his only son wasn’t happy at all with the way their life was changing day by day. But he also knew that neither he nor his son would have survived if they had stayed in their old city, in their old house, where Karen’s presence was still so strong despite being dead for more than two years. And once again Geoff didn’t know what to say to his son, he never knew what to say to his son when he mentioned his mother, so he decided to do as he always did: he remained silent hoping that Liam wouldn’t speak more of that delicate subject, and fortunately for him the boy didn’t.

Suddenly they turned into the main road and soon they found themselves in the city center, Wolverhampton, a name that Liam couldn’t even pronounce properly. Plus, the city was much bigger than their small town where Liam had spent his whole life, a bigger city meant more people and Liam hated people.

Well, maybe it wasn’t true he hated people. Let's say he was a shy child who preferred to be alone most of the time, he even had made friends with a small group of kids at his old school and his life was pretty much perfect. Then his mother died and his father decided that after his last year of school they would move and Liam was forced to abandon everything: his home, his school, his friends...

"Here" his father’s voice brought Liam out of his thoughts. The boy noticed that they were now in a residential area, a long street with houses on both sides. After a few minutes they stopped in front of one of the houses "We arrived" Geoff announced getting out of the car.

Liam looked at the house in front of him. It was a two-story house, a bit smaller than their old one. But after all, there was one less person in their family and in any case they couldn’t afford a bigger house.

"C’mon Liam!" Geoff said trying to sound as cheerful as possible "Come see our new home"

Liam groaned but got out trying to sound enthusiastic, he knew that his father was doing his best and that all those changes weren’t easy for him as well so he tried his best to look happy. But the reality was that he hated his new life.

Geoff placed a hand on his shoulder, he wasn’t the kind of father who hugged or kissed his children but Liam knew that the gesture was his way of showing his love. Trying to make his smile as sincere as possible, Liam followed his father into the house for a short tour. After looking at the small living room and the kitchen Liam climbed the stairs where there were his father's bedroom, a bathroom and what had to be Liam’s new bedroom. With a sigh, the boy entered.

The room was a bit bigger than his old bedroom but completely devoid of its heat. The walls were white, there was a bed, a wardrobe and a dark wood desk. On the wall next to the door there were two wooden shelves where he could put his books or other personal items. But there were no stars on the ceiling that lighted up at night, there wasn’t the intense blue on the walls, there were no posters of his favorite superheroes, there weren’t the curtains with the bunnies on the window. Geoff had thrown all those things in the garbage before leaving, saying that it was time for Liam to grow up and all those things weren’t appropriate for a boy who was about to start secondary school. That wasn’t his bedroom, and maybe it would never be.

Before he knew it, Liam found himself sitting on the floor crying. He buried his face in his hands to suppress his sobs, he didn’t want his father to hear him cry, his father always said that crying was for weak people or women. And Liam didn’t want to disappoint him, he wanted to make him proud and wanted to make his mother proud as well. His mother, who was looking and protecting him from the blue sky.

They spent next two days to unbox their things, to deliver some documents at the City Hall, to talk to one of the employees of the bank to fix something Liam couldn’t understand and to buy Liam’s new books for school.

"Are you excited for your first day of school tomorrow?" Geoff asked, putting the dish with dinner in front of his son.

Liam forced a smile "I am a bit nervous but very excited too. I can’t wait to meet my new classmates"

It was one of the biggest lies Liam had ever said, his mother always told him that it was wrong to tell lies. But the boy had to do it for his father, he didn’t want to add unnecessary trouble to their situation and anyway Karen wasn’t there to scold him.

His plan worked, Geoff nodded satisfied before messing his son’s hair "That’s my boy!"

"Yeah, thank you dad" Liam forced another smile before eating his dinner. When, a few hours later, he went to sleep, he realized he wasn’t really tired. His mother used to read him a story to help him sleep, but now she couldn’t do that anymore and unfortunately his father wasn’t very good with that kind of things.

Liam fall asleep two hours later thinking about his mum’s voice.

The following day, after breakfast, Liam and Geoff got into the car. Throughout the trip to his new school Liam thought that sooner or later he would throw up all his breakfast because he was extremely nervous. What will his new classmates think about him? Will he get good grades? And the teachers? Will they be nice to him?

"And don’t forget, we have to sign you up to some sport" Geoff said breaking the silence "Sport is very important my son"

Liam resisted the urge to roll his eyes, because of course his father had to remind him to do some sport "Sure dad, I know"

Liam didn’t mind playing sports, he quite enjoyed it actually. But it had never been his primary interest. He really loved music and one of his greatest dream was to learn to play an instrument like the piano. He had taken a few lessons to learn how to play it, but when Karen died Liam was forced to stop because his father couldn’t afford the teacher.

Despite that, Liam always managed to listen to music and when no one could hear him he sang. He was actually very proud of his voice.

"Here we are!" Geoff announced stopping the car. Liam looked to his left, his new school was there. It was the most anonymous and common building in the world, a classic public school "Well, have a nice day then" Geoff said patting his son's knee.

Liam looked at him and forced a smile, he was so tired of pretending "Sure, see you later dad"

When the car disappeared from his view Liam noticed that across the street there was another school, the building was much larger and nicer, it almost looked like a castle of the royal family. Liam didn’t understand why two schools facing each other could be so different but he didn’t have time to investigate because the bell rang, announcing the start of classes. Holding his backpack tightly, Liam walked shyly toward the entrance crowded of students, he knew it would be a long day.

At the end of his last class Liam was the first one to walk out of the classroom, he was eager to go home. Not because he loved their new home, he hated it just like he hated the school and the city, but he couldn’t wait to spend some time alone, away from all those kids who looked at him all day as if he came from another world. Obviously at his first class the teacher asked him to stand up and present himself since he was new in town and it had obviously been a disaster: first some of his classmates laughed at his last name because it was very similar to the word “pain”. Then no one of them seemed to know the city where he was born and raised, Wheaton Aston. Plus, one of his classmates made fun of his long, curly hair, saying he looked like a girl.

When he came out from the school he could already feel his eyes full of tears, he had managed to avoid crying in class and now he had to do the same with his father because Liam didn’t want him to see him cry, he didn’t want to look weak in his eyes. He sat on an empty wooden bench and awaited Geoff’s arrival while the other students got on the bus or in their parents' cars.

"We’ll see you tomorrow, _Painy_ ”

Liam looked up, it was the boy who had made fun of him all day. The boy, Adam, chuckled with a group of friends before getting inside the bus and Liam was very happy about that, the last thing he wanted was to say or do something wrong the first day of school.

Turning his head Liam looked at the school across the street, students were crossing the perfectly cured garden and many of them went up on large and expensive cars. Judging by the expensive cars, the fancy clothes and the way the parents and their own children behaved as if they owned the world Liam knew that that was probably a private school. It was like watching two sides of the world: on one side, Liam’s side, the common people who had to fight every day to have a better future and on the other side the rich ones, those who count, the kings and queens of society.

Liam forced himself to look away and waited patiently for his father’s arrival. After more than 20 minutes Liam was the only one left of his school to wait for someone to come and get him. Suddenly he heard a car approaching so he turned his head, hoping to see his dad’s old gray Golf, but he was disappointed when he saw it was a black Mercedes. The car stopped on the other side of the road and a man came out from the vehicle. He was tall, with brown hair styled to the left side of his forehead, he was wearing an expensive black suit and a blue tie.

"Hey kid, sorry I'm late"

Liam followed the man's eyes and saw a young boy, probably around Liam’s age, walking towards the man "Hi dad"

The man warmly hugged his son and Liam felt a pain in the stomach. His father never hugged him that way, so naturally.

"So, how was your first day?"

"Great. We met our new Math teacher, she seems really funny but also competent"

While father and son spoke with each other Liam focused his attention on the boy: he had pale skin, blacks hair styled the same way of his father and he was wearing what had to be the school uniform. Suddenly, the boy landed his gaze on Liam who looked away quickly, hoping that the stranger didn’t come talking to him. The last thing Liam needed was a little spoiled boy who teased him for being an ordinary person. Liam heard car doors closing and soon after the vehicle left the road. Now Liam was officially the last one there.

After another 10 minutes his father arrived and Liam got into the car "Sorry I'm late, work’s problems"

"Don’t worry" Liam lied.

"So, how was your day?"

"Good" he lied again "And your day at the new job?"

"Oh, it went very well, I met my new colleagues and..." and so Geoff began to talk about his new job, his new colleagues and many other things Liam didn’t really care "There's this guy, Alex. He’s the coach of the local football team" Geoff looked at his son "I could sign you up, what do you say?"

"Uh... yeah, I suppose..."

Geoff nodded satisfied. For the rest of the journey neither of them spoke but Liam was used to that, conversations with his father never lasted long.

The following week wasn’t much different from the previous one, just like the first day his classmates ignored him, none of them seemed the least bit interested in being his friend. Plus, Adam kept making fun of him and Liam wasn’t used to that kind of situation. He hadn’t been particularly popular in his old school, but at least he had a small group of friends and the rest of his classmates respected him.

The last day of the first week of school was a relief for Liam. He left the classroom as quickly as possible and sat on his usual bench out the school, hoping that his father would be on time at least that day because he wasn’t in the mood to listen to Adam teasing him. Unfortunately, his wish wasn’t fulfilled. Geoff was late, again.

"Hey _Paineeeee_ " Adam's voice made Liam wanting to throw up "Your parents are late again eh?" he asked laughing "Maybe they can’t stand to have a loser like you as a son!" after those words he walked towards the bus along with his group of friends.

Liam felt his eyes burn but he didn’t want to cry, there were still too many students there and he didn’t want to give them that satisfaction. After 15 minutes Liam was still there along with two twin sisters a couple of years older than him, but they didn’t have to wait too long because a car stopped in front of them and a woman and a man got out hugging and kissing the two girls before getting in the car together as a normal family. And Liam was alone again. The boy could no longer hold back the tears, he puts his legs to his chest and buried his face in his knees and he cried. He wished that his mother was there to hug him and stroke his hair as she always used to do when her son was upset, but Liam knew that he would never feel those fingers on his hair again, or her gentle touch and the smell of her skin. And Liam kept crying.

"Hey"

Liam looked up, his eyes were full of tears and for a few seconds he couldn’t see who had just spoken. His voice was strangely familiar, it was soft and kind.

"Do you want a handkerchief?" the voice asked politely.

Liam wiped the tears from his eyes and was finally able to see who was talking to him, it was the boy from the other school. He watched Liam with a kind smile, his eyes were blue, very piercing.

"Do you want a handkerchief?" he asked again in a calm voice.

Liam was so captured by his piercing gaze he hadn’t noticed that the boy kept on his right hand a white handkerchief. He was almost tempted to take it, but what if it was just a trick? Just a way to make fun of him?

"I don’t need your stupid handkerchief!" Liam muttered looking away.

"You're crying” the boy said, it wasn’t a question "You can use this to wipe away your tears"

"I'm not... you don’t... I'm not crying!" Liam exclaimed, sitting as far away from that boy as possible. He knew it was an absurd lie because his red eyes and wet cheeks were the proof that he was actually crying, but he didn’t want to look weak "Go away!" he added, without looking at him.

"I want to help you"

"Well I don’t need your help!"

At that moment a car stopped on the other side of the street, with a quick glance Liam noticed that it was a black Mercedes "Go away!" Liam said again.

Unexpectedly the boy came up to him and took his hand, Liam was so surprised that he couldn’t react and he felt a strange shiver when their hands touched "Here" the boy put the handkerchief in Liam's hand "In case you’ll need it"

Their eyes met, the boy made one last smile before turning around. Liam looked at him in surprise as he crossed the street and climbed into the Mercedes. When he was gone Liam glanced at the handkerchief in his hand, and for a reason unknown to him he blushed. Who was that boy?

* * *

"So, I spoke with Alex today" Geoff said when they got home.

"Alex?"

"The football coach"

"Oh... right..."

"He says he’d be happy to have you in the team, you only have to present yourself for a short training and if you’ll be good enough you will be part of the team along with kids your age"

"Yeah... really cool..." Liam muttered, unable to look convincing.

"Hey, are you alright son?"

"Yes" he lied "Just tired, it’s the first week and we have a lot of homework"

Geoff chuckled "You just need a way to release your tension. Hey! Tomorrow I have the day off and you don’t have to go to school, how about we go to the sport center? I could call Alex and see if he’s free"

The only thing that Liam wanted to do was sleep the next day, but he didn’t want to disappoint his father. Moreover, Liam loved football and he didn’t mind to have a hobby. So he put aside his bad mood and smiled "Sure, good idea!"

The following day Geoff and Liam got up early, at 7:30 am, too early for Liam’s liking. After a quick breakfast they got into the car, driving towards the sport center. They reached their destination in less than 20 minutes, the sports center was to their right and it consisted of several buildings, including two gyms, a football field, four tennis fields, a covered ice skating rink and much more.

"This place is huge" Liam commented, getting out of the car.

"Indeed it is. C’mon, Alex is waiting for us at the football field"

They walked side by side until they reached the football field, there were several kids who were training under the gaze of a young man, probably around 30 years old with thick curly hair "Alex!"

The man turned around and smiled brightly "Hey Geoff, good to see you! And you must be Liam right?"

Liam nodded “Nice to meet you, sir”

"The pleasure is all mine" Alex said, shaking Liam’s hand "So, your father here told me you’d like to join the team is that correct?"

"Yes sir, I play football since I was a child but I’ve never been part of a team"

"I see. Very well Liam, are you ready to show me what you can do?" Alex asked with a wink.

"Absolutely!"

"Hey Alex" a voice said behind them. A man dressed in a gray suit and red tie was walking towards them, a man Liam immediately recognized. He was the father of the mysterious boy.

"Hi John, give me a sec" Alex turned to Liam "Hey Liam, why don’t you take a ball and you start doing some training yeah? I'll be right here watching you"

Liam nodded, he then threw a quick glance to the mysterious man who quickly smiled politely. He was pretty much the adult version of the unknown boy, their faces were identical with a few differences: while the boy had black hair and blue eyes his father had both brown eyes and brown hair.

"I have the documents you asked for" John said, giving an envelope to Alex.

"Thank you so much mate!"

Then John turned to Geoff and smiled politely "I don’t think we have met before, I'm John Whitmore"

Geoff shook his hand and smiled warmly "Geoff Payne"

"Is that your son?" John asked, looking at Liam walking at the center of the field.

"Yes he is" Geoff answered with pride, shame that Liam couldn’t hear him "What’s yours?"

John chuckled "No, my son William hates sports. He prefers a book’s company"

"Luckily his father is a huge football fan" Alex commented "You know, he is our most important sponsor"

"Sponsor?" Geoff asked surprised.

"I’m just giving a hand to Alex and those like him who work to train young players, players like your son"

"He’s just being modest" Alex said "Without his help me and my team wouldn’t be here. There is too much competition and not enough money" after those words Alex made his way to the kids who were training, giving particular attention to Liam.

"It's great what you're doing for these kids" Geoff commented sincerely.

John smiled "Like I said, I'm just trying to help. And then, as Alex said, I'm a big football fan and I’m more than happy to give my support to this team"

The two men were silent for several seconds looking at kids playing "Your son really seems at ease" John said, observing Liam with great interest "Since when does he play?"

"He actually does it since he was a child, I think I’m the one who gave him passion for football"

John chuckled "At least you succeeded. My son doesn’t even come to see the games and our house is basically on the other side of the street"

Geoff couldn’t help but laugh.

After more than an hour, Alex walked towards them with a tired, sweaty but very happy Liam behind him "I'm in! Dad, I'm in!"

He ran to his father who, for the first time in a long time, lifted him off the ground and hugged him tightly "This is my boy!" he said with joy and pride. After a pretty horrible week Liam was smiling again, a true and sincere smile.

"Not bad at all" Alex commented messing Liam’s hair after his father put him back on the ground "Liam has a good resistance and he’s pretty fast. With some training I’m sure he’ll become a true champion"

"Great, good job son" Geoff said proudly. Liam felt his cheeks hurt, his smile was bigger than ever.

“We train three times a week: Monday, Wednesday and Friday afternoon"

"Splendid. I guess there is some document to sign?"

"Yes, but don’t worry, we can leave the boring part for next time. Now go to the bar down there and offer your child an ice cream" Alex winked at Liam "He deserves it"

"Really, dad?" Liam asked hopefully "I can eat ice cream?"

"Hmm, let me think" Geoff’s serious look took away Liam’s smile immediately. But then his father laughed "Of course you can! You’ve been great"

"Really? Yes!" Liam jumped in the air while the men around him laughed.

"Just one last thing Geoff, we should exchange phone numbers" Alex said, taking out his phone "So we can contact you. We will also give you John’s number, so if I can’t answer you can call him instead"

"Oh yes, of course"

Geoff exchanged his phone number with John and Alex. After that he and Liam went to the bar for an ice cream, Liam told his father everything that had happened in the field and he couldn’t be happier that his father was really interested in what he had to say.

"I’m very proud of you, I’m sure you’ll become a great player. Plus, a football player is a magnet for girls"

Liam blushed "Dad..."

Geoff laughed "What? Just saying"

Liam really didn’t understand why it was so important to have a girlfriend to his father, after all Liam was only 11 years for God’s sake! Anyway, Liam tried to think of himself together with a pretty girl, but for some reasons his brain could only think about black hair, a kind smile and a pair of piercing blue eyes. He blushed when he realized he was thinking about the unknown boy’s face. And despite all his efforts, Liam didn’t understand why the boy had been so kind to him, especially since they didn’t even know each other. Liam didn’t trust him, he didn’t trust him at all.

Monday came faster than Liam was willing to admit, and before he realized it he was again in front of his school. As always Adam and his group of friends made fun of him and Liam had to use all his willpower to ignore them. It wasn’t easy. After his last class Liam sat on his usual bench patiently waiting for his father, but then something that he didn’t predicted happened: the unknown kid walked across the crowded street and made his way towards Liam.

 _'Oh no'_ he thought _'He probably wants his stupid handkerchief! Or worse he just wants to make fun of me because he saw me cry!'_

"Hi" the boy said with a kind smile.

Liam simply nodded his head along with a "Hm" and looked away. His mother wouldn’t approve his behavior, she always said that good manners were essential and that everyone deserved respect. But her mother wasn’t there to scold him right?

“Can I sit there?" the boy asked, pointing to the empty space next to Liam.

Liam snorted "Yeah whatever..." he looked up to see the boy's reaction to his not-at-all polite tone.

But to Liam’s surprise the boy smiled as if he had just been invited to a great party and, after thanking him, he sat beside Liam "I’m William by the way" and he stretched out his right hand.

Liam looked at his hand and then he met William’s gaze. Under those blue eyes Liam felt as if the other kid could read his soul. And the most irritating part was that despite Liam hadn’t even shaken William’s hand, William kept smiling politely, waiting patiently for the boy in front of him to make his move. Eventually Liam put aside his pride and briefly shook William's hand.

"Liam" he muttered.

"Nice to meet Liam. You know, I really like your shoes"

Liam raised an eyebrow "My shoes?" he asked, looking at his old and quite consumed shoes. Then he looked at William from head to foot, he was wearing elegant black shoes, white trousers and white button up and a black tie placed under a dark blue waistcoat.

"Is this your way to make fun of me?" Liam asked sharply.

William frowned "What do you mean?"

Liam snorted "My shoes’ value wouldn’t be enough even to buy that stupid tie of yours and you're telling me that you like them?"

"Yes" even though William responded calmly his smile was gone "I like them because they seem comfortable"

Liam looked at William and then at his shoes. Indeed they didn’t look very comfortable, they were pretty much a smaller version of the shoes worn by businessmen. Definitely less comfortable than Liam’s white trainers. Immediately he felt a sense of shame, but that feeling disappeared almost immediately.

"If you really want more comfortable shoes you should ask mommy and daddy to buy them! They certainly have the money to buy an entire store!"

Looking up, he saw that William seemed surprised and hurt, his eyes were slightly humid and Liam felt actually bad "Listen" Liam began softly "This is yours" he took the handkerchief from his jeans pocket "Take it"

William looked at the handkerchief and then at Liam before smiling slightly "I told you. You can keep it, in case you’ll need it next time"

Liam snorted "But... why are you doing this?" he asked angrily, because he really didn’t understand "Why are you so nice to me?"

William looked at him intently "Why shouldn’t I be?"

And Liam realized he didn’t know how to respond. With a sigh, William got up from the bench "My dad should arrive shortly. See you, Liam" and with one last small smile he crossed the street. After less than a minute the usual black Mercedes stopped in front of him, Liam recognized John in the driving seat while William gave Liam a last look before getting in the car.

Liam watched the car driving away, and only then he realized a few things: William was the first kid who had spoken to him since he had moved there and he wasn’t even in Liam’s school! William didn’t laugh at him when he had seen him cry, instead he gave him his handkerchief. William had been kind to him even though Liam probably didn’t deserve it because of his behavior. William had kept him company... and now Liam was lonely because there was no one beside him.

A few minutes later his father arrived and Liam focused all his attention on his football training. The day was perfect to play football and the energy that was spreading through Liam's body made him forget all his problems. Maybe his father was right, he just needed a way to release tension.

That evening when he returned home Liam was tired, sweaty, covered in mud but incredibly happy. And the best thing was that his father made him compliments of any kind, it was a wonderful feeling.

"And the way you hit the ball on that last goal was extraordinary" Geoff said proudly, putting the dish with dinner in front of his son.

"Thanks dad" Liam couldn’t suppress the huge smile on his face.

After dinner Liam went to his room, he was terribly tired but there was a huge amount of homework waiting for him and he knew he needed to work hard to get high grades. Plus, his father gave great importance not only to sports results but also to academic achievement and the last thing Liam wanted was to ruin his dad’s good humor by taking bad grades. So for the next two hours Liam did his English homework, he began to study Sciences that he found very interesting and he tried to do his Math exercises but Liam soon found out that that activity was far more exhausting than football training. Math had always been his weak point, all those numbers and formulas didn’t make any sense to him.

After more than an inconclusive half an hour Liam slammed the bloody book, he went to the toilet for a wee and wore his pajama. He was about to get under the covers when he saw something coming out of his jeans pocket. William’s handkerchief. Rolling his eyes Liam took it, he folded it and put it in the drawer of his bedside table, then he laid down on the bed under the warm blankets. After five minutes he was already asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later some things began to change: Liam was really happy to be part of a real football team and every time he entered the field he felt the happiest kid ever. His teammates weren’t that bad and Liam really thought that with time they would even become friends. Alex, their coach, was extraordinary and although he demanded hard work he always found a way to encourage them and make them laugh, making the training sessions much more enjoyable.

Geoff was obviously happy and proud that his only son was doing so well and he never stopped saying that he couldn’t wait to see Liam at his first real match. Liam couldn’t wait too.

Unfortunately some other things didn’t change at all: at school no one was paying attention to Liam and he still was Adam’s victim. That situation obviously compromised Liam’s performance and in fact his first grades weren’t particularly good. Geoff asked him several times if there was something wrong at school but Liam always lied. During days like that, when he went to bed, Liam cried silently on his pillow before falling asleep.

Another thing that hadn’t changed was the fact that his father was almost always late when he had to come and pick him up from school. Liam knew that Geoff was very busy with the new job, but a part of him was starting to be really tired of being forced to wait alone on that bloody bench.

But there was one last thing that hadn’t changed and Liam didn’t really know whether to put it on the list of bad things or, perhaps, the good things. And that thing was William. The two hadn’t been able to speak since the last time because, unlike Geoff, William's father always arrived on time to pick up his son. The strange thing was that every time William was about to get in the car he waved at Liam with a friendly smile and despite his best efforts Liam couldn’t understand why the boy kept doing it.

They weren’t friends. They didn’t even know each other. Plus Liam knew he had been a jerk to him (though he would never admit it out loud) so again: why was William being so nice to him? Liam couldn’t find a proper answer.

One day Liam was about to leave school after his last class when one of the secretaries, Mrs. Collins, asked him to come to her office because his father was on the phone. Liam obviously obeyed and followed the woman to her office.

"Here you go, dear" she said, handing him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Li" Geoff’s voice greeted him "How was your day?"

"Uh, good" which meant: a total disaster "Uh Dad, why are you calling the school?" that was the important question.

"To inform you that today I can’t pick you up"

"What?!" Liam almost scream.

"There’s a problem at work and unfortunately I'll be stuck here all day. But don’t worry, I asked John if you can spend the day at his house and he said yes"

"John?" Okay, who the hell was this guy?

"John Whitmore remember? The man we met at the football field, the sponsor of your team"

_Oh, that. William's father. Great._

"You'll go home with him and tonight after work I'll pick you up"

Evening? It meant he had to spend all day in the house of people who, after all, he didn’t even know "Can’t I ask him to take me home?" Liam asked hopefully.

"No, you're too young to stay home alone"

Liam rolled his eyes because of course, he was too young. Where were all the talks about how to become a man?

"You'll eat with John and his family and in the afternoon he will take you to your training. When I finished working I’ll come and get you"

Liam knew there was no way out "Okay dad..."

"Good, see you tonight. And Liam?"

"Yes?" he asked, hoping that his father would say something like: I'm sorry for this.

"Be a good kid"

Liam almost snorted but he managed to restrain himself because, when wasn’t he? "I will, dad"

Liam finally came out of his school, apparently the call from his father was longer than he expected because almost all students had already left.

"Hi Liam"

Liam looked up and saw John Whit-something walking towards him with a kind smile, the same smile of his son.

"I fear that today you’ll have to spend the day with us. I imagine that your father warned you?"

"Yes sir" Liam replied shyly.

John nodded "Good, let's go to my car shall we? My son should be out in a few minutes and then we can go home”

 _'Your home, not mine'_ Liam thought sadly.

"Do you want help with your backpack?" John asked politely.

"Uh..." Liam didn’t know exactly what to say. Should he accept? Should he say no to show this man he doesn’t need anyone’s help? Was it some kind of test "No" he finally answered, hoping it was the right answer.

John nodded and Liam decided he had answered right. He was about to cross the road when John's hand gripped his shoulder, forcing him to stop.

"Hey, not so fast kid" the man chuckled "Remember, first you have to look if cars are coming"

"Oh. Right" Liam looked left and right before crossing the road with John behind him. When they reached the Mercedes the students from William’s school started to come out.

"Ah, just in time. Get in the car, Liam"

Liam obeyed and climbed into the back seat behind the driver. That car was really luxury and its leather seats were extremely comfortable. After a few minutes the other door opened and Liam’s brown eyes met William’s blue eyes. To Liam’s surprise, the other boy smiled as if he had just received a gift "Hi Liam! It's nice to see you!"

"Yeah. Hi" Liam said quietly. He wasn’t in the mood to be nice but William's father was sitting right in front of him and he didn’t have much choice.

"So William, how was your day?" John asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Very good, dad. I really like our math teacher, she’s really good. In a month the school will organize a chess tournament, I would like to participate"

"It's a good idea. But remember that if you want to get a good result you need to practice"

"Yes I know"

"What about you Liam? How was your day?"

Liam blinked, he hadn’t expected that question especially considering that John seemed seriously interested "Uh... good" he lied "Yes, it was all right"

"What’s your favorite subject?" William asked suddenly.

"Uh... Sciences I guess"

"Hmm, interesting. Mine is math. I really like how you can use numbers in so many different ways"

"I don’t like it at all" Liam said with a laugh that wasn’t supposed to come out "I hate that subject. All those numbers and stuff are so complicated"

John laughed from the front seat "Maybe you prefer words to numbers. Do you like English?"

"Uh, not really. But I like gym"

"What?" William looked at him like he was crazy "It's horrible. At the end of the lesson you're all sweaty and completely tired"

"Yup. There is no better feeling" Liam said proudly.

"You're weird. Dad told me that you're in the football team"

"I am"

"Again, weird"

"Don’t you like football?"

"Why should I? That's so boring"

This time Liam looked at William like he was crazy "No it’s not! It’s probably the best sport ever!"

"Men who follow a ball for 90 minutes. What a fun" William commented ironically.

Liam rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his face "You're insane"

The boy looked out the window while next to him William laughed. Then Liam noticed that John was watching them both in the rearview mirror with a warm smile. Immediately Liam realized that he and William had just behaved as if they were friends, they had talked together, they had laughed together. But they weren’t friends. Liam didn’t know why or how he was carried away in that moment of apparent friendship between him and William, but he knew he didn’t want to fall into it again. And his smile disappeared.

"We’re here" John announced when they came in front of a black gate that was already opened. After parking the car the man and his son got out and Liam followed them slowly. The boy had his mouth open in amazement, in front of him there was a magnificent three-story house (included the ground floor) with a huge garden, a swimming pool and even a fountain in the middle of the avenue leading to the front door. Although Liam wasn’t good at math he was pretty sure that that house was four times larger than his, if not more.

"Hey Liam, are you all right?" William asked gently.

Liam looked away from the house snorting "Yes" he muttered. Jealous Liam had arrived and kindness was certainly not one of his strong points.

If William had noticed Liam’s mood change he didn’t say anything "Okay. Follow me then"

They entered the house and immediately Liam felt like entering one of the Queen’s palaces. His feet touched the marble floor of a hallway, near the front door there was a table with a lamp, a telephone and a few picture frames.  

Liam, who despite his jealousy was impressed from all that luxury, was about to take off his shoes as he would do at his house but John stopped him "No don’t worry, we don’t do that" he explained with a smile "Walking without shoes on this cold marble is not the most comfortable thing in the world, believe me"

"But... I could get the floor dirty"

"Just clean your shoes on that carpet and it'll be fine" John said before walking away.

William waited patiently until Liam was done cleaning his shoes “Now what?” Liam asked.

“Well, my mum should come home soon and then we’ll have lunch. What would you like to do in the meantime? Watch some TV? Stay in the garden? Or maybe do homework?”

“What? Homework?” Liam looked at William as if he was worried about the other boy’s mental health “Who does homework when they just got home after school?”

“Uh… I do?”

Liam blinked “You are completely insane!”

“I’m just used to use the time I have as best as I can. Starting homework now means less job to do lat-”

“Yeah yeah I don’t care” Liam rolled his eyes “Don’t you have like videogames or something?”

And this time it was William’s turn to roll his eyes “Videogames, of course”

“Of course what?”

“Of course you like something as useless as video games”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t got them”

“Actually I do”

William turned around walking down the hallway and Liam followed him immediately because he felt he could get lost in that house. They entered in what Liam recognized as the living room. A huge, wonderful living room. Close to the entrance there was a circular wooden table with six comfortable chairs, perfect to have lunch or dinner. At the center of the room there were two big white leather sofas facing each and between them a wonderful glass circular coffee table. A huge black TV screen was placed on the wall and a wonderful fireplace completed the room.

But what caught Liam's attention were all the different consoles put neatly inside a drawer of a furniture under the television screen.

“Bloody hell!” because there were every kind of things like Nintendo Wii, Xbox, PlayStation and everything a kid like Liam had always dreamed to have “This is incredible!”

“Hmm, you get emotional very easily”

“Shut up and let me play with some of these” Liam looked at William briefly before adding a quiet “Please”

William’s gaze softened “Yeah okay. But you’ll have to teach me”

“You… you don’t know how to use them?”

“I’ve never played before”

“Oh c’mon are you kidding me? You've got all this stuff and you have never used it?” William nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world “Why on Earth did you ask your parents to buy this stuff then?”

“I didn’t ask them to buy these things for me. These are gifts from relatives I see once or twice a year and who still don’t understand that I don’t like videogames” William signed “Plus I’ve never had someone who could, like, teach me so…”

Liam felt actually bad for William because by the way the other boy was talking it was clear that he didn’t seem to have lots of friends. And Liam knew that feeling pretty well.

“I guess I could teach you then” Liam finally said, sounding far more kind than he was willing to admit.

William’s face lighted up “Great! I can’t wait!”

That’s when someone opened the front door and both boys could hear high heels walking through the hallway.

“Hi love” they heard John say “How was your day?”

“Satisfying” someone, a woman, answered “Mrs. Brown will finally have the compensation for her husband’s death. It won’t bring him back but at least she’ll be able to give a future to her daughter since she’s alone now”

“That’s wonderful, I know how much you wanted to help her”

“I’m just happy she won the lawsuit”

“What you did is amazing, I hope you know that. Even though she couldn’t afford a lawyer like you, you decided to help her anyway”

“I remember what it feels like when nobody wants to help you because you’re not rich enough. I just think that no one should feel that way”

John entered the living room with the mysterious woman behind him. They were both smiling at each other and Liam could literally feel the love and respect in the air.

“Hi mum” William walked happily towards the woman, his mum, to hug her.

“Hi sweetheart” she smiled brightly, kissing her son on the cheek “How was school?”

While William spoke briefly about his school-day Liam took the opportunity to study the woman. The first thing he thought was stunning. Because she really was beautiful. She was quite tall, pale skin, blue eyes and long black hair that fell behind her shoulders, covering half of her back. She reminded him the actress who played Arwen in The Lord of the Rings movies. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a skirt that reached her knees and black shoes with high heels.

If William’s face was the reflection of the boy’s father, he clearly got his pale skin, piercing blue eyes and black hair from his mother.

"Mum, this is Liam" William’s voice took Liam out from his thoughts "Today he’ll spend the day with us"

The woman laughed and Liam saw that she had a wonderful smile. Her red lipstick matched perfectly with her pale skin "I know he will. I’m really happy to meet you, Liam” she approached him and offered her hand “My name is Diana”

Liam, despite being hypnotized by her beauty and her kind voice, managed to shook her hand “I’m Liam… but you already know that”

Diana chuckled “Of course I do. William told me about you” Liam glanced at William briefly, not knowing if he should feel happy or not “We’re happy to have you here. I don’t know about you Liam but I’m starving. Why don’t you two go washing your hands and then we’ll eat together?”

“Sure. Liam, follow me”

Liam did as he was told but first he looked at Diana one last time as if he was afraid she might disappear. She smiled kindly at him and Liam smiled back, then he kept his gaze on William’s back while the other boy brought them to a bathroom at the ground floor. It was, as Liam expected, very beautiful with white furniture, two white marble sinks, a toilet and a big shower.

They both washed their hands, drying them with soft and delicate cotton towels before walking towards the living room where the table was already ready with porcelain plates, crystal glasses and silver cutlery. At the center of the table there was a glass vase with a single white rose.

John was already sat at the table and he was reading a newspaper, The Economist. William took place at his father’s left “You can sit next to me if you want” he said kindly.

Liam nodded and sat next to the boy at the same moment when Diana appeared from the door and took place at John’s right “So Liam, I’ve heard that you’re in the football team”

“Uh…” Liam didn’t answer immediately because of a single thing: who was going to cook their lunch if William’s parents were both there? “I am yes”

“John said that you’re very good”

“He is indeed” John commented, winking at Liam who couldn’t help but smile.

“Is football your favorite sport?”

“I like every kind of sport actually. But yes, football is my favorite” 

“Just like you Will” John joked.

“Yeah getting my legs dirty and my body sweaty to follow a ball is very exciting. I literally live for that” William joked sarcastically, making everyone included Liam chuckle.

“Good morning everyone!” a male voice with an accent Liam couldn’t identify said and immediately e middle-aged man dressed as a chef walked in the room with a trail full of dishes.

“Hi Luigi” the Whitmore family members said at the same time while Liam glanced curiously at the man.

 _“_ You have… a personal chef?” Liam asked without thinking because, seriously?

Suddenly four pair of eyes were on him and Liam thought that he probably had just crossed the line. Couldn’t he keep his mouth shut?

To his surprise Diana smiled kindly “We usually call Luigi when both of us have to work and don’t have time to cook”

“And she’s a terrible cook” John added grinning at his wife.

Diana chuckled “And I am a terrible cook”

“Oh” it was the only thing Liam managed to say because: one, they didn’t seem bothered at all about his previous question and second, it was weird to know that a woman like Diana who seemed so perfect couldn’t cook.

“I guess you are the famous guest aren’t you?” the man, Luigi, asked to Liam.

“Uh… I am yes”

“Ah, in this case-” Luigi offered Liam his hand “Piacere di conoscerti”

“Uh… yeah, hi” Liam shook his hand, not knowing what the man had just said.

“It means nice to meet you” William explained while Luigi put the plates in front of them “Because, you know, he’s Italian”

“Oh. That explains all the hands gestures” Liam whispered making William cough on his glass of water.

John looked at them with a raised eyebrow but he didn’t comment. When Luigi was done serving their lunch he made a bow “Buon appetito”

“Thank you Luigi” Diana and John said at the same time.

Liam followed their example “Thank you, sir”

“Grazie”

Liam looked at William who simply smiled “He taught me some Italian”

“Oh? Do you like it?”

“I do actually. Of course I can’t say much, just basic words but it’s a beginning isn’t it?”

“I guess so”

“I could teach you if you want”

Liam considered his answer “Yeah. Maybe”

They started to eat and Liam had to suppress a moan because the food was so good. He had never been in Italy but he knew Italian food was considered by people as one of the best in the world and the boy couldn’t agree more. He didn’t talk much during lunch and luckily for him nobody pressed him to do otherwise. William and his parents talked with each other about any kind of thing and Liam couldn’t help but compare how his conversations with his father were much shorter.

“So, what do you want to do?” William asked after lunch. Diana had left because she had a meeting and John was in his studio.

“What do you usually do after lunch?”

“Usually I finish to do my homewo-”

“Don’t even think about that” Liam interrupted him “Don’t- we are not going to do homework just after lunch!”

“Okay” William signed “And when do you plan to do them? Not before lunch, not after lunch… when then?”

“I don’t know. I usually do them after dinner”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No I am not”

“Homework after dinner? That’s the worst moment of the day to do that”

“Whatever, I’m not doing my homework now that’s for sure. Can’t we play some video games instead?”

William rolled his eyes but didn’t object “Okay, we’ll play for a bit but then we’ll do homework because you’ve got training too and I bet you’ll be too tired to do them after dinner”

Liam thought for a moment, he didn’t like the idea that he wasn’t in charge but he had to admit that probably William had a point about doing homework after dinner and being too tired to actually doing them.

“Okay fair enough”

“And remember that you have to teach me”

While Liam and William proceeded to take all the different consoles and video games from the drawer John watched them with a fond smile on his face before walking inside his office. In the meantime Liam was extremely excited to see all those marvelous things, while next to him William looked at them with a confused expression.

“Here” Liam gave a Wii joystick to William “Take this”

“What am I supposed to do with this?”

“You’re supposed-” Liam signed frustrated “You know what? I’ll just show you”

And that’s how they spent the next hour. They played every kind of videogames, switching from Wii to PlayStation to Xbox and even though Liam had to teach literally everything to William he had a lot of fun. At his house the only things he owned were a Nintendo DS and an old Play Station, nothing compared to William’s games.

“You are so lucky” Liam commented after winning for the twentieth consecutive time at the game they were playing.

“If you say so” William muttered. He wasn’t actually angry for losing in every kind of video games they played, he just looked bored “Okay, time to do our homework”

“What? No! It’s only been 20 minutes”

“It’s been more than an hour” William replied taking the joystick from Liam’s hands.

“Hey!”

“We need to do our homework Liam” the dark-haired boy said turning off the TV.

Liam grunted but stood up from the floor “Alright mom” the words left Liam’s mouth before he could stop them and even though it was meant to be a joke Liam immediately felt the air leaving his lungs. And since God apparently hated him, just in that moment Liam saw a picture over the fireplace representing William and his parents. They were all smiling happily at the camera, both John and Diana had a hand on William’s shoulder. They looked the most perfect family Liam had ever seen.

Meanwhile William put all the consoles and videogames in the drawer “Alright let’s go. I’ll bring you to the room when I usually do my homework and then… Liam?” the boy walked in front of Liam with a confused expression “Hey, are you alright? You seem pale”

Liam blinked and shook his head “I’m fine” he mumbled.

“You sure? Because I can-”

“I said I’m fine!” Liam replied harshly.

William was taken aback by Liam’s change of mood “You’re crying” he whispered softly.

“What? No I’m not!” Liam put his hands on his cheeks and immediately realized they were wet. He immediately felt sick, his head started spinning and he felt like throwing up.

“Wait, let me get a tissue or something so-”

Liam ran away from him and thank God he remembered where the bathroom was because the first thing he did when he reached the toilet was throwing up.

“Liam! Dad! Dad, Liam is not feeling well!” William didn’t wait for his father, he walked in the bathroom and kneeled beside the other boy who was now crying.

“S-she left” Liam cried “She left m-me”

“What? What do you mean? Who left you?”

“My m-mom… she died… she left me!” he threw up again.

William immediately took Liam’s hands and squeezed it tightly “Dad!”

John appeared some seconds later, when he came to the bathroom he didn't ask what was going on because he didn't need to "William, take a glass of water please"

"I don't want to leave him" William said without thinking twice.

"William" John looked at him in the eyes and the boy nodded before running out the bathroom.

"Liam, do you think you ate something you're allergic at?" the boy didn't answered, he was still crying silently and he felt ashamed of himself for what was happening. He was making a fool of himself "Liam, I need to know if your allergic at something that you may have eaten"

"N-no I am not..."

John nodded "Okay. Breathe kid, you'll be fine"

William returned with a glass of water in his hand "Here"

Liam took it and drank, flinching at the sensation of the cold water in his burning throat "Thanks..." he whispered without looking at the other boy.

John stood up and flushed the toilet "William, please bring Liam to the living room while I call his dad" the man took his phone and walked away.

"Sure" he offered his hand to Liam but the boy slapped it.

"I don't need your help" Liam got up, he could feel the sweat on his back and the tears on his cheeks.

If William was bothered by Liam's terrible mood he didn't say anything. They walked together back in the living room and sat on one of the couches, William left some space between them and Liam was very grateful for that because if there was one thing he needed was space. He wanted to go home and lie on his bed, he wanted to be alone and not in that perfect house with William and his perfect family.

"You dad's coming" John announced entering the room "He'll be here soon and then you'll go home"

Liam nodded, not trusting his voice to say anything. Silence fell between the two boys, but strangely it wasn't as awkward as Liam had thought. William was busy reading a book, he didn't ask questions about Liam's mother, he didn't comment on what had just happened. He remained silent to let Liam know that he didn't have to explain anything to him and at the same time he stayed there at Liam's side to let he know that he wasn't alone.

* * *

Geoff reached the Whitmore's mansion and found the big gate already opened. He came out of his car and walked to the front door where he met John "Thanks for calling me"

John smiled at him "No problem Geoff. Liam's in the living room, follow me"

"How is he?" Geoff asked walking inside the house.

"I think he's fine now. First I thought he had an allergic reaction but luckily that wasn't the case. He probably got a virus" 

"I wouldn't be so sure" Geoff muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not the first time this happened" Geoff signed "It's... complicated"

John simply nodded without pushing and leaded the other man to the living room where they found their sons sat on the sofa. Liam immediately jumped off the sofa and hugged his dad tightly.

"Hey, it's alright. I've got you" Geoff maybe wasn't the kind of father who hugged his son randomly, but when Liam was that upset he was the first one to come and try to help him.

"I wanna go home" Liam said with broken voice "I wanna go home"

"Okay Li. Why don't you wait in the car yeah? I'll be there in a sec"

Liam nodded and made his way to the door "Thanks" he whispered without turning around "For helping me and everything..."

"No problem kid" John's kind voice said "Maybe this hasn't been your day, but we'll be hapy to have you here again"

Liam simply nodded, even though he wasn't planning to come back in that house. He was about to finally leave when William's soft voice reached his ears "I hope to see you again Liam. And... I hope you'll be alright"

Liam wanted to answer, he wanted to say that he would be happy to hang out with William again because despite everything they did have some fun together. But he didn't. Because right in that moment he hated William. He hated his perfect life and his perfect happy family, things that Liam would never have. So he just left, without bothering to say anything. 

Behind him William lowered his gaze "I'm going to do my homework" he said flatly walking towards the stairs.

"Sure" John then looked at Geoff "I hope Liam will be alright"

"I hope so too. Uh, did he say something when he felt bad?"

William immediately stopped in the first step while his father answered Geoff's question "Not really"

"Hmm, alright then"

"He actually said something" William turned around to face the two men "He mentioned... he mentioned his mom"

Geoff signed "Yes, that's what I thought" he then looked at John in the eye "Karen, Liam's mom, she... she died. A couple of years ago. Liam... he didn't overcome it yet and-"

"Hey" John put a hand on Geoff's shoulder "You don't have to explain anything. If you want to talk I'm here, but right now what really matters is waiting in your car"

Geoff swallowed "Sure. Thanks John"

"No problem mate"

"Alright, thanks again. Bye William"

"Bye Mr. Payne" William watched him walking towards the door "Uh, Mr. Payne?"

"Yes?" Geoff asked turning around.

"Could you please let me know if Liam will be alright? I mean, not me but my dad since you've got his number"

Geoff smiled "I sure will"

Liam skipped training that afternoon and he didn't went to school for two days. Even though he felt better he wasn't ready to go back to school and Geoff took a couple of days off work to stay with him. They didn't talk about what had happened, they never did. Geoff didn't know what he was supposed to say to Liam, how he was supposed to help him overcome his loss. Probably because Geoff's himself didn't overcome it yet. 

When Liam finally returned back to school he felt miserable. He had spent the last two nights crying over his mom's death and he now was in a terrible mood. He was about to go to his class when Adam bumped into him "Hey Painy, back to school so soon? Couldn't you stay at home, like, forever? So we wouldn't be forced to see your face every day. Or maybe your parents don't want to see your face too. That's why you came back-"

Liam lost it. He grabbed Adam by the waist and both of them fell on the floor "Shut up!" Liam screamed giving a punch to Adam's face "What is your problem?! What have I done to you?!" he punched him again but apparently Adam was stronger because he managed to block Liam's fist before hitting him on the face.

"You're just a loser! I'll show you who's in charge here!"

They started fighting and some students, mostly Adam's friends, encouraged them. Luckily a couple of teachers allerted by the noise came there and managed to stop the fight. Adam and Liam were brought to the Principal's office who informed them that he wanted to talk with their parents. And Liam knew that he was in big trouble now.

* * *

"I am very disappointed!" Geoff told his son when they got back home.

Liam kept his head down, trying to fight the tears "I'm sorry dad"

"I bet you are! What were you thinking? It's only been a month since you started school and you'va already fought with another student?"

"I'm sorry"

Geoff signed again "You know, you've been lucky they didn't expel you. I won't tolerate behaviour like that anymore, got it?"

Liam nodded, tears coming down silently from his eyes.

"You're grounded. No TV and videogames for a week" Geoff signed again "Now go upstairs and do your homework and then I'll bring you to training"

When Liam finally entered his room he laid on the bed and cried on his pillow. He cried for him mom, he cried because his dad was disappointed of him, he cried because he didn't have friends. When the tears became too much he reached for his bedside table to take a tissue but he found out he had already finished them. He opened the closet and saw probably the most important thing he owned: his mom's necklace. It was a silver snowflake with a little tiny blue stone at the center of it. It was his and his mom's special snowflake. More tears fell from his eyes and he tried to find something in the drawer to wipe them away. That's when he found William's white handkerchief. 

_"You can keep it. In case you'll need it"_

At the end of the day, after training, after doing homework, after dinner, Liam fell asleep with Karen's necklace in one hand and William's handkerchief in the other.

* * *

A couple of weeks later a very important event came: Liam's first football match against another team. It was the only things occuping his mind, he was nervous as hell but very excited too because finally he could proove his value to everyone and most importantly to his dad. Geoff almost seemed more excited than Liam, he didn't talk about anything else and he kept saying how proud he was of his son. 

"I'll be there in the first row cheering for you, son" 

So it's understandable that when Geoff told Liam that he couldn't make it to the match Liam's world collapsed under his feet. Apparently his father's boss had asked him to stay at work that afternoon which meant that he wouldn't be in the first row as he had promised. Once again Liam cried on his bed and he was also tempted to stay at home because he knew that without his dad's presence he wouldn't be able to play at his best. But he also knew that he couldn't do that.

That afternoon Geoff dropped him at the sports center "Good luck Li. I'm sure you'll be great"

Liam forced a smile "Yeah, thanks dad" he got out of the car and watched his father driving away with a sad expression.

In the loker room Alex gave the boys the classical "coach speech" telling them that he was sure they were going to win. The speech made Liam even more nervous and he felt like throwing up, he couldn't do it, he wasn't ready.So he opened his backpack and took his mom's necklace, squeezing it tightly. He had decided to bring it with him, to pretend that his mom was there. But no matter how hard he tried to pretend, he knew his mom wasn't there. And his dad, too. He was alone.

"C'mon guys!" Alex exclaimed happily "Let's smash them!"

Unfortunately after only 20 minutes the only thing that had been smashed was Liam team's mood. The other team made a goal in the first 10 minutes and Liam knew it was his fault because he failed to protect the ball from the other team's players. Alex shouted encouraging words at them from the side of the field, but his words didn't help much. After another 10 minutes they almost received another goal if it wasn't for their goalkeeper. They weren't going to win, Liam knew it like he knew it was his fault because he was playing horribly.

"C'mon Liam you can do it!"

Liam heard a voice. Between Alex's encouraging words, between the players' warnings to each other, between the parents' cheers, Liam heard a single voice. And he knew that voice. Looking up he saw none other than William, he was in the first row where Liam's father was originally supposed to be. Liam then noticed William's parents a couple of rows behind him, they both waved at Liam and the boy clearly saw John winking at him. 

"You can do it Liam!" he heard William say and Liam looked back at him. William was there. After the way Liam had treated him, the dark-haired boy came to see him play. William, who didn't like football, who thought that football was boring, who didn't even know the basic rules about football, was there. He was there for Liam.

Suddenly Liam felt like he could run for miles and miles without stopping, he felt like he could break a rock, he felt strong and unstoppable. 

Not even 15 minutes later and Liam scored his first goal, for his teammates' happiness. 

"Yes! That's what I'm talking about!" Alex shouted happily. 

"He made it! Did you see it?" 

Diana and John chuckled "We did, love" 

On the field Liam felt kind of strange. He knew that scoring a goal was a good feeling but he didn't know it was that good. And he wanted to feel it again. 

Tha game ended 3 to 1 with two goals scored by Liam and one by one of his teammates. They won. 

Suddenly Liam found himself in a group hug with his teammates who praised him for his skills. Then Alex joined them, giving each one of them a high five. 

"I'm so proud of you boys! You literally made my day!" 

The boys then hugged him by the waist making him fall on the ground. Alex laughed, not caring if he was getting his clothes dirty. 

After some celebrations Liam got up and saw a familiar face who was looking at him with a grin. Liam grinned back and run towards the other boy. They hugged tightly like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

“You won!” William hugged Liam tightly without caring that the other boy was all sweaty “I knew you could do it!”

"Thanks for coming" Liam whispered "Thanks for being there"

William broke the hug and put his hands on Liam's shoulders "Of course"

John and Diana joined them after giving them so time alone "Good job kid. You've been great"

"Thanks sir"

Diana even gave him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush "We should celebrate. Why don't you take a shower and then we'll eat a cake at our house?"

John nodded "Good idea, I'll call Geoff to let him know"

Liam was actually thrilled about that but first he really nedded to do something "Great uh... can I talk to William? Privately?"

John and Diana looked at him with fond expression, like they knew Liam's intentions "Of course you can" the man answered.

Liam nodded "Can you come with me?" he asked nervously to William.

"Sure"

They walked side by side out of the field, there was a park near the sports center with big trees and tables so people could eat at the open air. Liam brought them under a particular huge tree and sat against its trunk. William followed his example and they both stayed there in a comfortable silence.

“William?”

“Hm?”

Liam swallowed “Can we… can we be friends?” William looked at him with a small frown that made Liam’s heart fall “I mean… I thought we could, like, be friends but… but we don’t have to if you don’t want”

“Liam”

But Liam ignored him “I don’t blame you actually, I know I’m not the best person to be friends with but-”

William put his hand on Liam’s mouth, forcing him to shut up “Sorry to interrupt your monologue but… I thought we already were?”

Liam frowned “Were what?”

“Friends?” it wasn’t supposed to come out as a question but William didn’t understand if they were in the same page “We are friends, right?”

“I…” Liam blinked “I thought you didn’t want to be my friend after the way I’ve treated you”

“Well I want. I mean, I wouldn’t have come here at your first match if I didn’t consider you as my friend”

Liam laughed “Because you hate football”

“Well, at least now I’ve got a reason to enjoy it” that comment made Liam blush and he didn’t even know why.

"Okay, so we're friends"

William smiled brighley "We're friends"

"Cool"

Again a comfortable silence fell between them but it was quickly broken by the dark-haired boy "Okay, as your new best friend-"

Liam rolled his eyes but there was a fond smile on his face "I said if we could be friends, not best friends"

"Oh c'mon Leeyum, I know you want us to be best friends"

"Leeyum?"

"That's your nickname by the way"

"Do I need a nickname?"

"Of course you do. That's what best friends do for each other"

"So... do I have to give you a nickname too?"

William nodded "And an original one too"

Liam thought for what felt like ages "I don't know... I can't find one... Will? Is that good?"

"Will?"

"It's not good is it?"

William thought for some seconds "No it's good. I mean, it's kind of obvious but I like it"

"Oh. Okay then"

"Yeah anyway, what I was trying to say is: as your new best friend I suggest you to take a shower because you stink"

"Oh really?" a mischievous grin appeared on Liam's face "Then why don't you give me a hug?"

"What? No don't-"  William didn't have time to react because Liam was already on him, dropping him to the ground and hugging him tightly. They both laughed, happy to be in each other's arms.  

"Best friend" Liam said softly "I like the sound of it"

"Me too, Leeyum. Me too"

*************

"And that was it" Liam ended his story "From that day we became inseparable. William helped me so many times. He helped me with Math because he's kind of a genius there. He helped me when Adam bullied me, making me realize that opinions of people who don't know me aren't important. He was the first person I came out to. He... he was there when my father kicked me out and left me" he signed "I should have returned the favour when he got sick but I couldn't because too busy getting drunk and being angry with the world after what my dad did. And despite that he's still here, at my side" Liam then looked at Niall with a fond smile "He made me realize how special you are to me"

Niall let a couple of tears fall from his eyes "He helped both of us. We probably wouldn't be together if it wasn't for him"

Louis sniffed and the boys looked at him "He helped me too. I was so happy I was admitted to this University but then, during my first year, I almost thought that I had to leave because my family couldn't afford the taxes. And then when William became President he fought hardly to reduce taxes for students who have siblings, and that was my case. Since I've got like six siblings my family didn't have to pay much and thank God for that because otherwise I wouldn't be here with you guys" Louis was actually crying and he wiped away his tears "I never thanked him properly for what he did. And he was right the fuck there, in front of me and I n-never thought... and now I find out he has the f-fucking cancer"

Liam took Louis' hand and squeezed it "You will thank him when he'll come back"

"But what if he doesn't?"

"Trust me Lou, he will"

They stayed silent for some time, sad faces and teary eyes "You said that he left the country just like last time" Zayn quoted Liam's words "What did you mean by that?"

"When we found out he has cancer he... he left the country for four days. Nobody heard from him until the day he came back home. It's kind of curious actually, he's very good at dealing with other people's feelings but not with his own. So when something bad happens he spends some time alone to figure out what to do"

"When do you think he'll be back?" Harry asked.

"I literally don't know. When he'll be ready I guess"

* * *

 

Nine days. 

It had been nine days since the students had discovered that their President had cancer. Since that day, William had left the campus and no one had heard from him. Niall and the boys were going crazy, scared to death for their friend, not knowing where he was or when he would return. And there was another problem: the entire campus had opened a debate about William's illness and if he should or not continue to be President of the Student Council. If some of the students were openly on William's side, others agreed with Perrie on the need for new elections. However, the majority of students preferred not to give a judgment so it was literally impossible to know how many people were truly on William's side.

"It's so fucked up" Zayn muttered to himself while painting the wall in front of him. He then took a couple of steps back, looking at his work. He had spent the last two years painting every surface of that wall and now most of his past works were covered by the dark black words he had just written. 

_OFTEN WE MEET OUR PAST ON THE ROAD WE TAKE TO AVOID IT_

"Hmm, I really like that one" 

Zayn dropped the spray can and turned around, his eyes and mouth wide opened. Without thinking twice he ran towards the boy and hugged him tighter than neccesary "You're back" 

William chickled, patting Zayn's back "And you're supposed to be intimidating? Your leather jackets and tattoos don't fool anyone Z, I hope you know it"

"Hey!" Zayn pretended to be offended even though the grin on his face betrayed him "Don't say that. I am a badass"

"Maybe on the outside. On the inside you're exactly like Liam, an innocent puppy"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that"

Zayn than took a better look at his friend and couldn't help but notice how different he looked. William wore blue jeans, black chelsea boots and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The only permanent thing of his "old look" was his black cane.

"You look different. I mean, it's a good different but... yeah, you look good"

"Thanks, you're very nice too Mr. Gucci model"

"Oh shut up!" Zayn laughed "C'mon, I bet the lads will be happy to see you"

They went back to the campus, Zayn texted the boys to come to his dorm as soon as possible "I can't wait to see their faces"

"I can't wait to drink some of the wine I keep in my room"

"Oh that's why you came back? Not because you missed us but because you missed your wine?" Zayn joked.

"Precisely"

Zayn lughed and in that moment someone opened the door "I hope this is important Malik or I swear-" Louis stopped in the middle of the sentence when he realized that Zayn was not alone. His eyes and mouth widened.

"Hmm, curious. Your same reaxtion" William commented looking at Zayn.

"You- what- you're back" 

"I'm back"

"You're back" Louis said again as if he didn't believe his own words. 

"I am, yes"

"You're fucking back!" Louis jumped forward and hugged William tightly, giving him several kisses on the cheeks "I'm so happy to see you mate!"

William chuckled "So am I"

"What- when did you come back?" Louis asked breaking the hug.

"Well I landed two hours ago but I met Zayn only 15 minutes ago. You choose what better answers your question"

The door opened again and Niall and Harry came in togheter "Liam's on his way, he said-" they both stopped, making the exact same face Louis had made before.

"Stop looking at me like that and give me a bloody hug!" William joked.

Niall and Harry didn't need to hear that twice. Harry was the first one to hug him, he didn't speak but he sniffed slightly and William let him do it without saying anything. Then it was Niall's turn "Hi kid"

The blonde smiled and a couple of tears fell from his blue eyes "Hi" he then hugged him, placing his chin on William's shoulder "We missed you"

"I know. I missed you too"

"You look-" 

"Yeah I look different" William interrupted Harry "But Zayn said it's a good different" 

Harry laughed "Of course" 

After some seconds someone cleared their throat, forcing Niall and William to break the hug. Liam was standing by the doorway with his arms crossed, an unreadle look o his face "Took you long enough"

William nodded, walking toward him "Yeah I wanted to enjoy Miami beach"

"You don't like going to be beach"

"Right"

"Do you wanna talk?"

"No. Not right now"

"Okay"

They looked at each other with serious expression beforen they both hugged each other, breathing each other's scent "I missed you, Leeyum"

"I missed you too, Will"

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Not right now, no" 

"Okay. What do you want to do?" 

"I wanna go out" William answered, breaking the long hug. 

"Out? Like, now?" Louis asked. 

"Yes" 

Harry looked at him "Can I ask you why?" 

"Because our vacation's over. We have some work to do"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Again I'm so sorry for being so late. I hope I won't make you wait that long again but I can't promise anything because my life is really busy.  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
